


It's not that simple

by FelixFelicisWriter



Series: It's never simple [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Severitus, nothing too graphic, rated M for sex and abuse, some violence, voldemort's daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 52
Words: 251,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixFelicisWriter/pseuds/FelixFelicisWriter
Summary: What will Severus Snape do when Voldemort orders him to marry his daughter? Is she like her father? The story takes place after the triwizard tournament and goes AU from there. Severus Snape x OC Voldemort's daughter. Severitus.





	1. Chapter 1

Summer holidays finally arrived and Severus returned home, on Spinner's End. He sat down in an old chair from the living room and started to read the  _Daily Prophet_. Stories about the death of one of his now former students, Cedric Diggory, were still covering the newspaper, along with some articles in which Harry Potter claimed You-Know-Who was back… Potter still managed to bother Severus, even during breaks… Rita Skeeter stated that he was lying, that is, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named hadn't come back. She couldn't be more wrong: Potter was many things, but a liar wasn't one. In fact, just two weeks ago, Severus had taken his spy role…

Again.

He had been in a Death Eater meeting. Voldemort was very much alive and he wanted to succeed this time. It hadn't been easy to come up with excuses to questions like why he hadn't killed Potter when he had had the chance. At first, he was afraid his cover would be blown, but he had managed to make the Dark Lord believe in him again. He had also reported information about Albus during Voldemort's absent years. That was what had gained him the position as the most trustworthy and valuable Death Eater.

Severus was lost in his thoughts when he felt a familiar pain in his arm. Hissing, he grabbed his Death Eater robes and mask and put them on. It was strange to have a meeting first thing in the morning. Voldemort felt more comfortable in the dark of the night, so that was when he usually summoned them. The morning assembly couldn't mean good news.

Severus prepared himself for the worst and apparated in front of Voldemort. There didn't seem to be any more Death Eaters in the woods, but he wasn't alone with his master either. Before him a woman he had never seen before stood; dressed in black robes, similar to his but more feminine. Her expression was stoic and she didn't show any kind of emotion. She seemed to be about thirty years old. Her eyes were of a dark brown color, almost as black as her wavy hair, which went past her shoulders. The dark contrasted against her pale skin and fleshy pink lips. She was certainly attractive. But what was her identity? And more importantly, why was she standing next to Voldemort?

"Take your mask off," ordered Voldemort.

"Yes, my Lord."

He obeyed.

"I have one task for you, Severus. You know what I desire the most, you understand me. That is why you are my right-hand, my spy. Everybody believes I want to finish with Harry Potter and clean the wizarding world of mudbloods… And that is true. However, there is something more important…  _Immortality._  That, Severus, is what I will achieve. There are different ways to accomplish it, and I am going to make sure I try all of them, in case one fails… That is where you enter in my plan. You are going to provide your services."

During his speech, Severus had kept an emotionless face.

When he saw the Dark Lord was waiting for a response, he reassured, "My loyalty is with you, my Lord, and only you. I feel honored that I am the one you confide this vital task with."

"I didn't expect any less of you, my dear servant. As you well know, a way to persevere in this world is to have a male heir. You are going to deliver me one. Meet my daughter, Skyrah Andraste Riddle. You will wed her in about a week. Your mission is to get my daughter pregnant as soon as possible. There is no one else I could consider to perform the task: you are my most trustworthy Death Eater, and you carry the blood of the Prince family. Of course, Dumbledore will meet her once you two are married by the Ministry of Magic. She will become a spy and a teacher at Hogwarts too. I'm certain you won't have a problem to persuade Dumbledore. My daughter is quite convincing too. She'll effortlessly get the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. The curse won't affect her as she is my blood. This way, I'll get more information about Dumbledore and his little puppet, the Potter boy. "

Even though Severus didn't show it, he was horrified. Of all the things that he had expected, wedding Voldemort's daughter and having a child with her was the last thing he would have imagined to happen. He did not even know the Dark Lord had a daughter, to begin with.

Severus stared at Skyrah, the woman who was to marry him. Her face didn't betray her, for her expression was the same as before: emotionless. Severus couldn't escape this; he was trapped. On the one hand, if he refused, his cover would be blown and he would be tortured. He'd be lucky if he got out of it alive… His life was at the stake, but it wasn't the only thing: the Order needed him. He was the only member who could provide valuable information about Voldemort and his plans. On the other hand, if he accepted, he would be introducing Voldemort's daughter to his students.

He analyzed the pros and the cons and finally muttered, taking a bow, "As my Lord wishes."

Voldemort smiled evilly. "Excellent. Lucius Malfoy knows about the arrangement. His connections in the Ministry of Magic have permitted him to arrange a date for the wedding. You'll receive a letter with all the necessary information. You are dismissed."

Severus bowed down and apparated back home. He put the Death Eater robes and mask in the cupboard and pulled on his familiar black robes. As he was fastening the buttons, his mind was replaying the meeting on his head as if it was a muggle film. Why did he have to endure all this? How was he going to survive as the husband of Voldemort's daughter? And what about children? He had never wanted nor liked children, if the way he treated his students was of any indication. To make it all worse, he was sure he would be a horrible father, just like his own; and the thought terrified him. How would the children of Severus Snape and Skyrah Riddle grow up to be like? Only one word came up to his mind.

Monsters.

As soon as he fastened the last black button, he floo called Albus. He had to be aware of all this mess. The Headmaster was in Severus's living room in a matter of a second.

"What was so important, my child?" wondered Albus.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Don't call me  _child_ , and take a seat. You will need it."

Albus did as told and sat down on the sofa while Severus settled on the same old chair from the morning, in front of the beardy man. Severus took a big breath.

"I have just come from a meeting with the Dark Lord. He's assigned me a task which he considers vital and even more important than Potter and the end of muggle-borns."

Severus's expression turned bitter. Albus grew serious.

"What is the task, Severus?"

"He desires to be immortal. To attain so, he needs a male heir. He's ordered me to marry his daughter and give her a child… We're getting married in about a week and he wants me to get her pregnant as soon as possible. He also wants her to get the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher job and become a spy for him… The curse of said job will not affect her."

There was a long pause. The environment was tense, to say the least. It was so uncomfortable that Severus, someone who appreciated silence and solitude, decided to break it.

His voice was trembling, and he had a defeated look on his eyes, a look of a helpless man, "Please, Albus, say something…"

Putting a hand on Severus's shoulder, Albus spoke slowly, "We have no choice, Severus. You must do what he commanded, or else, your cover will be blown and all the effort will have been in vain… We'll think of something."

In that moment, an owl which carried a letter arrived. Severus took the note and it flew away. He opened it. It was the letter Voldemort had informed him about.

He read it and whispered gravely, "The wedding will take place in the Ministry of Magic, next Monday at six pm."

"I'm really sorry you have to go through this, Severus."

"Sorry doesn't make it any better, Albus."

* * *

The wedding day arrived. The room was empty except for the official and Severus Snape. No guests. Severus was slightly sweating, waiting for the bride. The doors creaked open and she entered. Her footsteps were elegant, confident and swift. She wore a soft pink dress that hugged all her curves and showed her neckline, making her look even more attractive. Her hair was pulled up into a classic bun. She looked severe. Her dark brown eyes seemed to pierce his black soul the moment she stood in front of him. What caught Severus's eye though was her bare arm: no dark mark was inked into her pale skin.

"We are here to make official this union between Mr. Snape and Ms. Riddle. Do you, Severus Snape, take Skyrah Andraste Riddle as your wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Skyrah Andraste Riddle, take Severus Snape as your husband?"

"I do."

She didn't even hesitate. It was the first time Severus had heard her voice and, to his surprise, it wasn't very high pitched like other women. Instead, it had a smoky quality in it.

"In that case, I declare you Mr. Snape and Mrs. Snape, husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Severus didn't know what do to. Should he kiss her on the lips? Was it going too far? It would be suspicious if he didn't… What kind of groom didn't kiss his bride on their wedding day? Slowly, he bowed his head and pressed his lips against hers. It was just a peck and Skyrah had kept her emotionless mask on. What surprised him though, was that despite her stony look, her lips had felt warm against his, even if it had been for a fraction of a second. Nothing about Voldemort was warm.

The official retired and left the room, leaving the pair alone. After a short pause, she spoke

"We should go home."

"Home?"

"Your place," she clarified while she grabbed his arm as a sign she was waiting for the disapparition.

Severus wasn't used to people touching him. Only Lily had ever got away with it, and occasionally, Albus, Minerva and Poppy; but never in front of other people. Granted, the touch surprised him, but what shocked him the most was that it felt… nice. Warm, like her lips. How could Voldemort's daughter have such a gentle touch?

When they got to their destination, Skyrah asked in a business-like manner, "Where's your bedroom?"

Severus didn't answer her verbally. He guided her upstairs and opened his bedroom door, his cheeks somewhat flushed. No one had ever seen the room, not even Albus. She started to undress in front of him. He turned around on instinct. He didn't wish to affront her, even if she hadn't asked him to give her space.

"What are you doing?" he choked.

"Isn't it obvious? We have to consummate the marriage. You know as well as I do that wizarding marriages aren't legal until the act is done. Father will know it if we don't do it. He's waiting for an heir, remember? You seem intelligent. Surely, you don't want to see him furious, do you?" she threatened.

"According to the law, we have until midnight… There's no need to do it now if you aren't... ready."

She snorted and spat, "It's not about being ready: it's about surviving. I don't want to spend all day thinking about this. Turn around and get started."

Severus did swing round, but kept silent, staring at her dark eyes.

"Please…" 

Even though her face was still covered by a mask, her words and her eyes had finally betrayed her. Her dark brown eyes started to moist. Voldemort's daughter. A woman who pleaded. Not what he had expected. 

"I-I have never… Er… I'm not…"

What was wrong with him? He never stammered. But then again, he had never been in a situation like this: in front of a woman who was giving herself to him.

She seemed to read his mind.

Skyrah calmed down and confessed, "I'm a virgin too."

What? How come? She was one of the most attractive women he had ever seen and she seemed to be in her thirties…

His shock must have registered on his face, for the next thing he knew she added, "There are many things you don't know about me."

With that said, she got rid of the pink dress and stood totally naked before him. Her cheeks turned crimson, making her look even prettier. Severus was feeling overwhelmed but started to undress anyway, self-conscious as he was of his body. He wasn't precisely good-looking; he was actually very thin, to the point that it was easy to see all his ribs. He kept his pants on for the nonce. It made him feel safer, in control, even though he was aware he'd be completely naked before long.

Skyrah lay down on the bed and whispered, "Come."

Her voice was slightly trembling as if she was about to burst into tears. Severus tried to remember this was the daughter of his enemy and tried to forget about her… But her eyes… Silent tears were streaming down her face… Monsters didn't cry. She wasn't like her father, at least, not completely. She seemed trapped, just like he was.

"I can't do this…" he admitted.

She held back a sob and growled, "What's so difficult?! All men would give anything to be in your position, so take advantage!"

"I feel like I'm raping you!" he shouted back.

Her eyes widened, and then her expression softened. Those words had proved he didn't want to hurt her. She didn't trust him, not yet, just like he didn't trust her. Still, now she could see a man behind his Dark Mark and Death Eater mask. Her body relaxed.

"You are not raping me. I want to do this. We  _must_  do this."

She had looked so honest and vulnerable that Severus felt lost. He did something he would have never believed… He started to clumsily massage her round breasts and kiss her neck, making her gasp.

"What are you doing?"

He raised his head to meet her intense gaze. "I'm trying to make the experience pleasurable… It's the least I can do. You are my wife now. It's my duty."

She knew he didn't want to hurt her, but the realization he wanted to please her struck her. That wasn't something her father had ordered. Most Death Eaters would have taken her without giving it a second thought, without caring whether she was wet enough to avoid pain, without caring it was her first time. She hadn't expected a Death Eater to think about her needs before his. He was just as scared as she was; she saw it in his eyes. She noticed his face usually gave nothing away, like a mask. His eyes though... If she looked close enough, she saw emotions in there. She shut her eyes and dried the last tears. She inhaled and exhaled slowly and, wavering a bit, she pecked his cheek.

"Thank you, Severus."

He was astonished. For the first time in forever, a woman had willingly kissed his cheek. And she was not any woman but Voldemort's daughter. Why would she? He pushed the thought aside and kept on giving her pleasure. Despite his non-existent experience, he must have been doing something well, for the room was filled with her soft moans and sighs that aroused him.

"Do it now."

Severus didn't even consider saying no to her. He took off his pants, releasing his hard member, and nervously positioned himself in her entry.

"It's going to hurt."

Her eyes softened. She gulped and lifted her hand. She stopped mid air, pondering whether she should go ahead and touch him. He had touched her with respect, stopping if she made a sound of pain, asking if he should add more pressure or not, if she liked being touched in certain areas. She hadn't touched him. Severus looked at her hand in wonder. Her fingers finally found his cheek and stroked it. The touch was so foreign, so warm. He didn't lean into her. He didn't say anything. But he didn't move. He didn't pull her away, only stared at her almost in awe. She wasn't repulsed by him. He was about to take her virginity and she wasn't afraid to touch him. What a pleasant yet scary thought.

She nodded at him, indicating that she was ready, and he penetrated her. Skyrah seemed to be in pain, so he didn't dare to move while she adjusted to him. A few moments later, she nodded again and Severus followed his instincts started to thrust into her, slowly increasing the rhythm. Severus had never imagined that something like that would feel so good. Her walls were tight and wet, and Severus was losing control of his mind. He only felt pleasure and heat. The hand that had been on his face had lowered and gripped him by the shoulder. Her free hand snaked down her clit and rubbed it, eyes half-closed. For some reason, the image turned him on. The pace increased, and he didn't even notice.

Suddenly, Skyrah arched her back and climaxed. He had never seen a woman orgasming, let alone a particularly pretty one. He was mesmerized by the sight, by the sounds she was making. She was feeling like this thanks to him -  _him_. The thought was enough to bring Severus over the edge too. He pulled out and let himself rest on the bed, exhausted.

Their breaths evened and Severus found himself blurting out he had never thought she would be like that. He would have cursed himself for confessing that if it wasn't for the fact he was aware he had to share his life with this woman, not only give her his seed. They would have to start talking sooner rather than later. Besides, he had been honest. She had acted like a human being, something that had appeared unimaginable coming from Voldemort's daughter.

She turned to him and wondered, "Be like what?"

"You seemed so cold and just now you seemed...  _different_. That's all."

She rolled her eyes. "Look who's talking. You didn't seem to be the loving type either."

She had sounded... playful? Was that even possible considering her blood? And that little smirk on her face? Was she teasing him? The only woman who had ever teased him was Minerva, and even then, she teased the Slytherin House, not him. Not directly, at least. The truth was that Skyrah had a point... and sass. A weird noise escaped him, a low chuckle. He couldn't believe it. He didn't laugh easily. Perhaps he had chuckled was because she had seen him naked and hadn't run away or looked at him with disgust, because she had kissed and stroked his cheek unafraid, because she was willing to joke with him, or because having sex had that effect on him. Anyway, he had enjoyed the feeling of his chest rumbling with his low laughter and her observation had been correct. He was quite reserved and snarky and pushed people away, certainly not the loving type. He didn't really know why he had been so determined to pleasure her first, to make it as special as he could, taking into account they were complete strangers losing their virginities together. Hardly the way he had imagined he would lose his virginity. Strangely, he didn't regret it. He felt an odd peace.

"Indeed… Have you had dinner yet?" he asked, changing the subject.

This woman was still the daughter of Voldemort, no matter he had made him feel things he had never thought possible. He had to be careful.

"No."

"Do you want an omelet with some salad?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow.

She had a tiny smile on her face when she nodded, a tiny smile which didn't go unnoticed by Severus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may find this story in my FF.net profile (FelixFelicisWriter). I have more chapters posted there. If you choose to go to FF.net, you will find out about the plot. However, I reccommend that you stick to AO3, as the chapters I am posting here are edited. I try to update daily, so you will not have to wait a long time ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Skyrah had gone to pick up all her clothes and belongings to settle down on Spinner's End. When she returned, dinner was already on the table. Her husband was reading a book, but Skyrah couldn't quite tell the title.

"Hello, Severus."

Black eyes met her own dark ones, forgetting about the reading. He left the book aside and greeted her awkwardly, "Hello, Skyrah."

"I see you have already cooked," she commented with a little smile which took Severus aback.

"Yes, I've been waiting for you," he replied smoothly.

"Can we start eating already?" she hoped. "I'm hungry."

A curt nod was his response. They sat down in front of each other and started to eat. There was a tense silence which Skyrah decided to break.

"I know it's just an omelet, but it tastes surprisingly good."

Had Voldemort's daughter just complimented his cooking skills? Apparently. His black eyes faintly widened in confusion but he managed to mutter a soft _thanks_. That simple word made the woman grin faintly. What was wrong with her? Why did Voldemort's daughter keep grinning at him? It had been the second time in the same day.

"So, tell me, Severus. Do you like working at Hogwarts?"

Unbelieving. Did this woman want to chit-chat with him now? He pondered the answer in his head and carefully said in his silky voice, "It is a job which puts me in a perfect position to serve your father."

Severus hoped his answer would suffice. It didn't,for Skyrah lifted an eyebrow and tried again, "That's not what I was asking you. Forget about the spy thing for a moment, will you? Do you like being a teacher for the sake of it?"

 _Damn this woman_ , he thought. _She wants to get to know me; a tiny mistake could mean the end…_

"I didn't choose it. There are pros and cons, like all professions," he eventually said, staying on neutral ground and not giving much information about himself.

"What's the thing you enjoy the most about it?"

 _Bloody hell! Does she ever stop questioning?_ he thought exasperated. There was something suspicious about the situation. Why did she care anyway? He didn't know if he'd regret it or not, but he asked her boldly, "Why do you want to know?"

"You are my husband. I should know this type of things about you, and you should get to know me too. We need to convince Dumbledore, and for that, we must behave like a real married couple. How are we supposed to do that if we are complete strangers?"

So that was it. She was doing it for the sake of the mission. Of course! Severus wasn't surprised at all.

"Besides, I've been a Professor too and I liked it… I wanted to know if we had something in common," she continued.

Severus nearly spat out the water he had just drunk. Voldemort's daughter had been a Professor? And she had actually enjoyed it? That was a new one.

"Is that so?" he wondered. She had caught his attention. He'd give her that.

"I taught History of Magic in Ilvermorny for a few years. I studied there when I was young."

"America's wizarding school…"

A soft grin was plastered on her face the moment he recognized the school.

"You know it then?"

"I've heard of it… So how was your experience there?" 

He wanted to know what kind of information she provided him so that when she asked him, he could tell her something about the same lines. His plan backfired on him though, for the next thing he knew, she was saying, "I'm not telling you anything else until you answer my question, Severus. I asked first, after all."

 _Bugger!_  he cursed internally. He couldn't avoid it. He had to tell her something.

"What I like the most is correcting the exams or essays and seeing that there is at least somebody who is not a total dunderhead and actually paid attention in class… I do not show it, though."

Skyrah nearly laughed, but she controlled herself and let only a timid smile appear. "Teachers can influence a lot their students' lives. What I like the most is to know that I inspired some of them."

She kept on smiling and it looked like she was recalling some memories, probably related to some students she had had. If he hadn't known any better, he'd have never said Skyrah was Voldemort's daughter. Sure, at first she had seemed cold, but so was he. And now she looked… human. They were actually conversing. This woman just kept on surprising Severus. He cleared his throat and tilted his head towards her plate before inquiring, "Are you finished? Do you want a yogurt as a dessert? Or would you rather have some fruit?"

"A yogurt's fine. Thanks."

They ended the meal in silence. Severus muttered a few incantations and the dishes were washed in an instant. When he turned around, Skyrah was already lying on the sofa, skimming through the pages of the book he had been reading before she arrived.

"A potions book?" she mumbled with a giggle, shaking her head, "Figures." Severus kept quiet, so Skyrah continued, "Potions has always been my weakest subject. Would you consider teaching me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Teach me potions. I'm not that good at it, but I'm not a dunderhead either," she repeated with a chuckle.

Her little laugh caught Severus's attention. He actually liked the way it sounded. Wait… What was wrong with him? Why did he keep having these thoughts about Skyrah? Realizing she was expecting an answer, he nodded.

"Great! Thank you! By the way, why did you join my father?" she asked, narrowing her dark brown eyes.

Severus Snape hadn't expected that serious question after chatting about potions and school. What was she playing at?

"I wanted to be respected," he answered vaguely.

"I see…"

She appeared to be lost in her thoughts. This. This was his chance to find out why Voldemort's daughter acted so... _strangely_. Legilimens, he thought, staring straight at her. The intrusion had to be subtle; he wouldn't push into her mind violently, or there was a risk she would catch him. He underestimated her. Before he could see anything which could give him a clue about what she really thought and what she was playing at with all this chattering, Skyrah's occlumency walls were up.  _Fuck,_ Severus thought, watching her face grow severe. With that expression, she did look like the Dark Lord's daughter.

"Try that again, and I swear, what my father will do to you will be nothing compared to what I'll do," she threatened.

Severus didn't know what to do. He was too busy cursing himself.

"Forgive me. I don't know what came over me." _Lame excuse_ , he thought. It was the best he had, though.

She snorted, "Of course you knew. You legilimenced me for a reason, Severus." He kept mum, feeling like he had screwed up for a lifetime. "Procure it doesn't happen again, for your own good."

He nodded. Skyrah looked like she had really meant her threat, but the fact that she was giving him a chance after something like that could only mean two things. Either, she was a fool, or she was not as cruel as her father. It had to be the latter, for she had demonstrated to be clever and cunning during the previous conversation. She wasn't stupid and he couldn't underestimate her. Not again.

"What were you looking for in my mind?" she inquired as her expression softened gradually.

Lying to her when she had just threatened him would be a terrible mistake, so he opted for the truth, "I thought you were playing with me with all that chit-chat. I was trying to find out the reason."

"I already told you. I want to get to know you so that Dumbledore does not suspect anything."

"I know, forgive me."

She sighed and massaged her temples. "Shall we brew something together now? A sixth-year potion, perhaps? I never took advanced potion making lessons. I preferred History and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Glad for the change of subject, Severus guided her to his potions lab. At least, brewing a potion would relax him.

"When was the last time you brew a calming draught?"

"Why? Is that what we'll brew? I studied the calming draught potion by the end of fifth year. It isn't an advanced one."

"So it has been long," he gathered, seeing she wouldn't tell him just how long. She didn't deny it, either. "Indeed. We will brew a calming draught. It will give me an idea of your strong and weak points in potion-making, and whether we need to refresh your memory on certain Potions knowledge."

"You could use any other advanced Potion for that."

"It takes thirty minutes to brew a calming draught, whereas more advanced potions require long periods of time."

That one convinced her. To his surprise, she acted on initiative and approached the shelves, in search of jars that contained the necessary ingredients. He waited until she collected them and started to work together. Skyrah wasn't as bad as she had claimed; in fact, she did a better job than most sixth year students. She questioned him whenever he followed a step she clearly hadn't been taught - his own improvements that were not in books, and she listened to him carefully. If only his students were as attentive as she was, he would not stress so much about blowing cauldrons and ruined ingredients. Granted, she almost made two errors, but Snape caught her before anything could go wrong. It felt strange to brew potions with someone else, and yet, he hadn't minded her presence. He had enjoyed her company, actually. She made it easy to work in group, and he was aware that teamwork wasn't his forte. He was more of the solitary type. He worked alone. He was always alone. The thought they made a good team terrified him.

Thirty minutes later, the calming draught was cooling in flasks they put in a cupboard from the lab.

"Can we go to bed?" she asked, covering her mouth to hide her yawn.

Again, a curt nod was his response. She transfigured her robes into a soft blue pajama and Severus did the same with a black pajama instead. She looked at him amused.

"What?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you always wear black? Even to sleep?"

"Obviously."

The response made her chuckle. It was as if the tense conversation which had taken place just before the potion-making had never occurred.

"Good night," he added when her mirth ceased as he made to leave.

Skyrah frowned. "Where are you going?"

"To the sofa."

"To do what, exactly?"

"Sleep?"

"It's your house! You have your own bed!"

Severus looked embarrassed now. "I figured you'd like some privacy…" _I'd like some privacy_ , he added to himself.

"Flash news! We live here. We are married. We have to learn to trust each other. We'll sleep on the same bed. End of discussion."

Severus didn't have a say in the matter, for Skyrah took him to the bedroom and threw herself into the bed.

"Join me."

Flashes of what had happened on this bed hours earlier flooded his mind: the way it had felt to touch her skin, the soft moans coming from her sweet mouth, her wet and tight walls clenching around him, her face when she had finally reached her climax… Severus's cheeks started to heat up. Before Skyrah could notice though, he lay down as far from her as possible and gave his back to her. He closed his eyes, trying to think of anything but the woman who was lying next to him. Challenging, considering he heard her breathing and felt a warmth in the bed that never had been there.

"Good night, Severus."

"Good night, Skyrah."

* * *

Severus woke up to his wife's whimpers and moans. She was sweating and she kept tossing and turning, mumbling nonsense words. Severus was debating whether he should wake her up when he heard her crying out in her sleep, "No! Please! I'll do anything! Please, don't kill them! No!"

In that moment, Severus decided to wake her up or else he wouldn't get any rest. He got his wand and used _lumos_. The light didn't wake her up. He called her name. She kept screaming. He spoke louder.

"Skyrah!"

Her eyelids lifted, revealing dilated pupils. As she sat up, nearly hyperventilating, she did not acknowledge his presence. Severus stayed immobile, unsure of how to react. When her breathing became more regular, she wrapped her arms around her knees and hid her face behind her legs. Her shoulders were shaking and Severus could hear sobs coming from her mouth.

"Skyrah?"

She immediately shut up and looked at him, eyes red.

"Severus?" she held back a sob. "I-I d-didn't mean to w-wake you up… I-"

Tears were still streaming down her face, so Severus did the only thing that came to mind. He got to the lab and summoned a calming draught flask. The woman was still crying when he came back, but the big sobs had subsided. She took the vial and emptied the contents. In a few minutes, she was calm.

"Thanks, Severus, and sorry about that…"

"Don't mention it," he said hurriedly, slightly embarrassed and awkward.

She smiled and took his free hand, squeezing it in gratefulness. Her touch, strangely enough, didn't feel foreign. It felt like home. A part of him wanted to push her away. She was dangerous, the daughter of his enemy. Another part of him just wanted her, no matter her blood, to keep touching him. Nobody touched him.

"Do you think you'll be able to sleep now?"

She nodded.

"Good night, then."

He muttered a _nox_ and lay down once again, missing her touch when she did the same and put some space between them.

"G'Night…"

Her breathing was steady and deep, indicating she had fallen asleep.

Severus didn't get any sleep for an hour though. Her screams had seemed so real. It was as if her nightmare wasn't actually a dream but a dreadful memory. Something told him that Skyrah wasn't the woman who cried due to a stupid nightmare… So he had to be right. The question was what happened in that memory.

He wasn't sure he'd ever find out.

* * *

When Skyrah woke up, the right side of the bed was empty. She got up, had a quick shower, got dressed and went downstairs. It smelled of… pancakes? It was then she saw her husband with his head buried behind the _Daily Prophet_. The sight made her smirk.

"Good morning, Severus."

"Good morning, Skyrah," he replied, leaving the newspaper aside.

"You've made pancakes" she observed. "Thanks."

Severus nodded and both of them had breakfast in silence. Getting one bite, she said, "About last night… I don't know how to thank you. I-"

"Forget it, Skyrah."

She gave him a sad smile.

"You know, you are a better man than you believe."

He looked at her dark eyes, astonished by her comment. He couldn't mull over it. His dark mark burned and he hissed, grabbing his mask and putting on the Death Eater robes. Skyrah knew it was her father.

"I'm going with you. He'll want to see me too."

Severus nodded and took her arm. The pair apparated and found themselves in front of Voldemort. They were alone in the woods, again. Voldemort approached his daughter and caressed her cheek.

"Skyrah, my dear Daughter. You two have consummated the marriage, haven't you?"

"Yes, Father."

Severus noticed she looked cold once again; even her eyes held no emotion. It was as if the Skyrah he had laid with and the Skyrah in front of Voldemort were two different people. The big question was, which Skyrah was the real one?

"Excellent. You understand the need of having an heir is something which must be fulfilled as soon as possible."

"We're taking care of it, Father. These things can take time, but we will be constant and won't stop trying until we achieve our goal. There's nothing we want to do more than granting your wishes. We live to please you. You can trust in me, Father."

"I know you wouldn't dare to disappoint me, Daughter. Severus, Skyrah must fill the vacant position at Hogwarts this year. Talk to Dumbledore this week ."

"Yes, my lord."

With a wave of a hand, Voldemort dismissed them. Skyrah took Severus 's arm, as if she was anxious to leave the woods, and they found themselves back in the living room. Severus noted his wife had closed her eyes and sighed in relief. She almost looked afraid… It was like she had held all the emotions in check in front of her father, and now she was delivering them all. Was Voldemort's daughter afraid of her own father? He did not know. What he did know was that Skyrah Snape was unquestionably a puzzle.


	3. Chapter 3

Skyrah and Severus had just come back from the meeting with Lord Voldemort. There was an awkward silence which Skyrah broke, "Does Dumbledore already know we're married?"

"No."

A lie, of course.

Severus wanted to talk to Dumbledore alone first, and if he had told Skyrah he already knew about her, she'd probably want to meet him too. Not telling the truth was the wisest move. She bought it.

"Good. You should talk to him. Drop a hint about the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. We can meet altogether another day, after you and I know each other better and act like a believable married couple."

Severus nodded.

"Do you mind if I go to Hogwarts to talk to him now?"

"Not at all. I'll be waiting."

* * *

When Albus saw Severus and noticed his sober expression, he knew he carried bad news with him.

"Severus, have a seat, please," he offered, gesturing to the free seat in front of his office desk.

Severus complied. 

"I assume you are here to tell me how it went."

Going straight to the point, Severus started, "Her name is Skyrah and she is not like I expected."

Albus quirked an eyebrow. "What makes you say so, my child?"

Severus rolled his eyes at his last two words but didn't complain about them. No time to waste on lost battles. Albus insisted on calling him _that_.

"Skyrah seemed a cold woman at first. Her expression was stony; she didn't let any kind of emotion show on her face. It made me feel uncomfortable."

Albus chuckled, causing Severus to sneer.

"I do not understand your sudden urge to laugh, Albus. I fail to see how this is funny."

"The description was familiar," he said, eyeing Severus meaningfully. "You don't show your emotions either, Severus. It certainly makes some people uncomfortable too."

Severus chose to ignore the observation. "This changed when we… Er-"

He trailed off and avoided eye contact. His cheeks turned bright pink. Albus had seen many faces of Severus. A flushed Severus, though? That was a new one, even for him. Only one thing would fluster Severus. Albus spared him his little embarrassment by saying, "When you two consummated the marriage? It is something natural. There is no need to feel ashamed."

Severus suppressed a snort. Natural wouldn't be the word he would choose to describe the intercourse. Forced was more fitting. Forced yet oddly enjoyable, especially when she pecked and touched his cheek. That, though, wasn't something he was willing to confess.

"She looked like she was going to burst into tears, Albus. She wanted to get it done so her father wouldn't get mad. Her eyes were desperate, fearful, edgy. She seemed to be as trapped as I was. She looked… _human_."

"So did Tom Riddle when he was a student."

"I know, Albus. As a matter of fact, I was reminded yet again of her blood when she interrogated me. The witch is as intelligent and cunning as the Dark Lord."

"What did she ask?"

"About my position at Hogwarts. I remained neutral and pretended to be pleased to have the perfect position to spy for her father. She did not buy it. Every time I avoided a direct answer, she pressed me. She wanted to get to know me, Albus, the _real_ me. She argued that we have to know each other well to look like a credible married couple. What surprised me is that she had been teaching History of Magic in Ilvermorny, where she studied… In fact, she admitted to like the job and claimed she loved to inspire youngsters."

This seemed to shock Dumbledore as well.

"Interesting… What else, Severus?"

"Then I screwed up."

The headmaster didn't say a word but pulled a face which urged Severus to continue, "She seemed to be playing with me with all those questions, so I legilimensed her. She caught me before I could see anything. She _threatened_ me, and she did look like the Dark Lord while doing so. Yet, she gave me another chance and acted the rest of the evening as if the incident hadn't occurred at all. She was... amiable and insisted we shared the bed to sleep." He paused, expecting Albus to tease him about that. When he gathered Albus would remain quiet, he added, "She had a pretty rough nightmare."

"Did you figure out what the nightmare was about?"

"That's the thing. I reckon it wasn't a current nightmare but a memory. She was screaming and begging that she'd do anything to spare some people's lives. I do not know whose, though. When she woke up, she was so agitated I had to give her a calming draught."

Albus hummed. "Maybe it's a good thing that she wants to get to know you better. You could gain her trust and uncover her secrets."

Severus pondered this for a second and agreed. He cleared his throat and spoke once again, "She puzzles me. Her arm isn't marked. She appears to be afraid of her father. In front of the Dark Lord, she acts so cold and as if her only desire is to please him, whereas, when we're alone, she keeps smiling and asking me questions as if we were friends."

"You've known her for a day, Severus. Give her time. You'll figure her out."

"What if she figures me out before, Albus? Of all the people in the world, I had to be married to the only one who seems to have my level of intelligence. I do not like it one bit."

"Then you'll just have to be extremely cautious," he said seriously.

There was a short pause.

"Skyrah believes I'm announcing you the wedding news right now. The Dark Lord expects me to talk to you about the Defense Against the Dark Arts job this week."

"I will visit you on Spinner's End on Monday to discuss it. Thus, you will have time to inform me if something strange occurs before another meeting."

"I'll let her know."

"Good."

The spy was about to leave when the voice of the old man stopped him, "Severus, be careful."

* * *

Severus got home. Skyrah was not in the living room. He was about to shout her name when he heard a singing voice that came from his garden. Severus walked silently towards that part from his house. Skyrah was giving her back, but the singing voice belonged to her, without a doubt. Severus forgot for a moment about everything and became absorbed in her warm mezzosoprano voice. It was sweet yet powerful, and it had a great raw edge – a mix of contradictory adjectives, much like her personality. Who would have thought that Voldemort's daughter would have such a pleasant voice? That wasn't what astonished Severus the most though. No. What really shocked him was the song. As soon as he heard the lyrics and the melody, he recognized it: it was a very famous muggle hit. Why would she know this song?

 

_Imagine no possessions_

_I wonder if you can_

_No need for greed or hunger_

_A brotherhood of man_

_Imagine all the people_

_Sharing all the world... You..._

_You may say I'm a dreamer_

_But I'm not the only one_

_I hope someday you'll join us_

_And the world will live as one_

 

Interrupting her would be awkward, so Severus went to the living room without making a sound, far enough she would not acknowledge his presence, close enough to hear her voice. When the song ended, he stood around a few more seconds and finally reached her.

"Skyrah?"

She turned around and Severus could see her eyes and nose were red. She had obviously been crying. The question was why. He had no time to ask her about that, for she was already inquiring about the meeting with Albus, "How's it been? Did he take the news well?"

"He did. He seemed happy that I've finally found someone to settle down with."

Skyrah chuckled. "It sounds like something a father would say."

 _My child_ , Severus heard Albus's voice in his mind. Yes, he did not like being called _my child_ much, but he did not hate it, either. Albus was the most similar parental figure Severus had ever had, despite their complicated past, and he found himself thinking about how Albus would have reacted if he had actually got married to somebody for love. Then Severus got scared. What if Skyrah had somehow found out about his relationship with Albus? What if she was testing him, waiting for the right moment to tell Voldemort about his not so faithful servant? She was shrewd. He wouldn't put it past her. But then he realized something. She had been chuckling, yet her tone had been nostalgic. She wouldn't sound nostalgic if her comment had meant to be a trap.

"Have you told him about the Defense Against the Dark Arts job?" she asked.

"Yes. He'll come here to meet you and talk about it on Monday."

Skyrah smiled softly and thanked him for everything. "I didn't know you liked to take care of your garden… It looks beautiful."

"Thanks," he said rather awkwardly, trying not to blush. "Have you been here all this time?"

"Yes. I needed some fresh air and when I saw this place I just had to spend some time here… Lilies are your favorite flowers, aren't they? There are plenty."

An image of a certain woman with emerald eyes and auburn hair passed through his mind.

"Mine are white and red roses."

 _Shit._ She was in a talkative mood, again. He wasn't, so he cleared his throat, and said, "I'll go and cook something."

"Oh! I'll help you! I've never been good at it, but you seem to be an excellent cook. I'm sure I won't burn anything with you by my side!" she joked happily, grabbing his wrist and taking him to the kitchen. At the contact, Severus's heart skipped a beat. Sweet Salazar. His body kept betraying him whenever she touched him. He had the urge to linger, but he made no move to stop her when she let go and opened the refrigerator. She turned to face him and pouted.

"What did my dear husband believe we could have for lunch?" she wondered with irony, tilting her head to the empty fridge. 

 _Dammit_! Severus thought. He had been so nervous about the mess he was into that he had forgotten about something as basic as food.

"It's late now. The shops will be closed…" he finally uttered.

"Are there any good restaurants nearby? We can buy some food this afternoon."

"They are muggle."

She rolled her eyes.

"I don't care. I am hungry, and it can be good to be seen as a normal couple by other people, muggles or otherwise. We need practice."

She transfigured her robes into a simple flowery dress that reached her knees. "Put on some muggle clothes, come on."

So that was how Severus found himself in an Italian, muggle restaurant, having lunch with You-know-who's daughter. Any muggle out there would believe he was on a date. While they ate, Skyrah kept on trying to talk to Severus.

"So tell me, what are your hobbies?"

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Are we seriously going to have this conversation? We are not teenagers… and we are already married."

Skyrah rolled her eyes. "Excuse me for wanting to know you better, Severus. We may be married, but be realistic: we know nothing about each other. I meant what I said yesterday, we need to trust each other, and to do that, knowing each other well is fundamental."

He still didn't reply. She groaned.

"Okay! I'll start! But you have to answer me…" She waited until he nodded and then, proceeded, "I enjoy singing. I used to sing a lot when I was a child. It makes me forget about everything."

 _Singing, eh? Figures._ He thought. He had to admit though, that she was extremely good at it, although he couldn't say it out loud. Just like he couldn't say out loud why she did not appear as disgusted about eating in a muggle restaurant as he would have figured. _Practice,_ she had said. _She's putting on our act as a credible couple_ , he convinced himself. The only thing that made no sense was Imagine by John Lennon, but he let it slide for now.

"I like brewing potions and cooking, but I guess it doesn't come as surprising."

She smirked. "No, it doesn't. Your turn."

"Excuse me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You have to ask me something simple like I did."

Her eyes were expecting. Severus was fully aware he had to play the game, so he gave it some thought and finally inquired, "Favorite book genre?"

The conversation was fluid, and Severus had to admit he had had a good time. He hadn't let his guard down, but neither had his wife. Despite that, Severus could tell Skyrah was a curious and accepting woman and he found that they were quite alike: they sometimes could be a little rude, were introverted and intellectual, and sarcasm seemed to be their common language. Skyrah gave the impression to talk a lot, but she was also a good listener. Severus was actually glad he had forgotten about buying food this week. They paid for the meal and headed home.

"You know, I actually enjoyed it very much."

"Italian muggle food is tolerable."

She gave him a lopsided smile. "I found the food delicious, but I was talking about the company."

He stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't dare look at her face.

"It felt like a first date." If he had faced her, he would have distinghished her reddish cheeks. His own cheeks were not as pale as usual either. "I've finally got to know you a little better, even if we talked about insignificant things. Thank you."

 _Thank you_. Severus noticed she uttered those two words an awful lot. Why would Voldemort's daughter be such a grateful person? He had no idea, but then again, he hadn't expected her to be understanding and friendly either. Cold, calculating and astute? Sure. She could be that, but she had demonstrated to be so much more. Whether she was pretending or not, he could not tell.

"I liked it too," he replied, terrified of his honesty.

His response drew in Skyrah's face a shy smile. She hesitated a little at first, but she finally grabbed his hand on their way home. Against his better judgment, Severus let her. It felt too good not to.

At home, they brewed for two hours until Skyrah needed a break from all the fumes the potions released. Then, they went to the grocery store and bought all the food they would need for one week. Severus had insisted in going to a wizard town nearby for that, but Skyrah had persuaded him. She didn't want wizards and witches who could recognize them to see them before they played their roles as husband and wife well. 

Reading occupied the rest of the day. It turned out that Severus had a big library, and Skyrah couldn't resist it. She borrowed a book and they read: he, the potions book; she, the borrowed book. For hours, the only sound which could be heard was that of turning pages. They had dinner and went to sleep.

This time, it was Skyrah who woke up in the middle of the night. Severus was the one with nightmares. He was sweating and he kept on repeating a name.

 _Lily_. _Lily. Lily._

Skyrah frowned and shook him. His eyes opened. He took his wand from under the pillow and pointed it at Skyrah, the tip touching her throat. His eyes were red in fury and his breathing was harsh. Her pupils dilated. 

"Severus? It's me. Skyrah. Please, lower your wand. You had a nightmare, I won't hurt you."

When Severus recognized her voice, he came back to his senses. His wand lowered. "My apologies. I didn't mean to scare you."

Her expression softened.

"It's okay. Do you think you'll be able to sleep again? I will get you a calming draught."

"It's not necessary."

"Are you sure?"

Skyrah wasn't convinced. After all, his breathing was still irregular and he hadn't stopped sweating. 

"Lie down and close your eyes."

He obeyed. He had assumed she would follow suit and sleep. He tensed when she grabbed his hand. He was about to ask her what she was doing when she began to hum a sweet lullaby.

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-li,_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,_

_Hush now, don't you cry._

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-li,_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,_

_That's an Irish lullaby._

"Better?"

"Yes."

It was true, her voice had appeased him, yet he couldn't help but wonder, "An Irish lullaby?"

"My grandmother was Irish. She used to sing it to me."

He doubted she was talking about Voldemort's mother. No. She was talking about the mother's side. He mentally kicked himself. Why hadn't he wondered about her mother's side before? Who was her mother? Did he know her? Was she a Death Eater? Was she dead? Was that why neither Skyrah nor Voldemort ever mentioned her? Realizing that mulling over the subject did nothing to relax him, he occluded. With a blank mind, it was easier to sleep.

Meanwhile, Skyrah's mind was reeling.

 _Lily_. _Lily. Lily._


	4. Chapter 4

 

When Severus woke up, the first thing he noticed was that someone was pressed against him.

His wife.

He had his legs intertwined with Skyrah's and her palms were touching his chest. Last morning, there had been some space between them, a space he now craved. His stomach wouldn't be doing flip flops, now.

Severus turned bright red and silently thanked whoever was up there that the woman was asleep. As quietly and gently as he could, he pulled away from her and went to have a shower. While the water poured against his skin, Severus kept thinking. Yesterday had been interesting. Skyrah kept on surprising him, to say the least. Why did she know a muggle song? It just didn't make any sense.

One minute she looked as scary as her father, and two minutes later she was smiling and holding his hand. It didn't make sense, not at all. And then there were those strange feelings she evoked. Why wasn't he repulsed by the Dark Lord's daughter? She was gorgeous. But then again, he had never been interested in the body or in anyone in general. He had only had eyes for Lily. Since he married Skyrah Andraste though, he found he liked her touch: it felt nice, warm. And they had been together for only two days. Saying that Severus was terrified was a massive understatement. He knew he couldn't trust her, but she made it so difficult when she simply chatted with him about trivial things like book genres. He was blessed and damned at the same time: there she was, the woman who could match his cunning and intelligence happened to be Voldemort's daughter.

He was a right mess.

With these thoughts still fresh on his mind, Severus got out of the shower with a towel that covered him from hips to knees. He headed to his bedroom to get some clothes and get dressed. When he stepped in though, he caught a just-woken-up Skyrah stretching her body like a cat. She sat on the bed and yawned, covering her mouth. Then she rubbed her eyes. She looked cute doing that in her messy hair. Not like Severus would say it out loud. Cute wasn't part of his vocabulary. For a moment, Severus only saw a beautiful woman waking up from a restless night, not the daughter of a monster.

When Skyrah acknowledged his presence, she raised an eyebrow, stared for longer than necessary at his chest and bit her lip. Her dilated pupils got him wondering whether she found him attractive.

Ha!

Attractive. Him? No. She was still sleepy. She wasn't in her right mind. Nobody would ever find him attractive. He had figured it out the first time he stared at himself in a mirror. And yet, she looked like she liked what she saw.

"Good morning," she purred.

Her voice was deeper than normal and Severus thought that he liked it even more. It sounded…sexier.  _Get a grip,_  he thought.

"You've already taken a shower… You smell…  _good."_

Although his mind didn't know what to think, his body did know exactly how to react. Severus felt a familiar sensation down his groin. Sweet Salazar. He hoped she didn't notice. Unlikely, considering her gaze was fixed on that particular zone. It didn't help that she was licking her lips. Oh, gods, her lips. How come he hadn't seized the moment when he pecked her lips in the wedding, again?

Suddenly snapping out of her daze, Skyrah cried out, "Bloody hell! Just forget what I've said! I'll take a cold shower before I do or say something else I might regret!"

Severus was left alone in the room, alone with his hard member, that is.  _Shit! Think about a naked Potter, Albus in pink a swimsuit, the Dark Lord… Just stop imagining her._

* * *

 

When Skyrah came back from the shower, she found her husband reading the  _Daily Prophet_.

"Severus?"

"Yes?" he asked, eyes fixed on the newspaper.

He was afraid his body would react again just by looking at her.

"I-I'm sorry about… Well, you know what I'm talking about. I shouldn't have commented on anything after you came back f-from the shower."

Did she have to bring  _that_  up? Hoping she would drop the subject, he adopted a casual posture.

"Why? We are married," he said, peeping at her over the newspaper that covered his face.

A deep blush spread from her cheeks to her ears. Severus never thought he'd live to see the day the Dark Lord's daughter blushed and stuttered. It nearly made him smirk. Nearly.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me. We have known each other for two days. We are strangers, and this lust was wrong. Yesterday felt like a first date, but I don't want to rush anything."

"Don't you think it's too late for that? We've already had sex, Skyrah. It's what your father wanted us to do," he stated with a monotone voice.

Skyrah lowered her gaze. It was the first time she looked so... ashamed and even disappointed with herself. He pretended to read. In fact, he was trying to fathom why someone like her would lust after someone like him.  _Sleepy, she was sleepy,_  he told himself again. _She is ashamed because now she is fully awake, and she sees my ugliness._

When she didn't reply, he folded the  _Daily Prophet_  and left it on a small ebony table near the sofa. She had wrapped her arms around herself by then, as if seeking solace. For some unkown reason, the sight made him feel uncomfortable. 

A sense of protection came over him, and he found himself muttering, "Lust is not something you can control. Feeling bad for that is useless."

He didn't know what had possessed him to say that, but he did not regret it. He had earned a soft smile from her. 

Not many people smiled at him.

They had breakfast and sat on the sofa. Skyrah took the potions book and started to turn pages slowly, seeking something in particular. When she found it, she showed the page to her husband and told him, "This potion is complicated, but it can be done in three hours. Not long. It can tell us if I'm pregnant a few days after the coition. Not only that… It also informs about the gender of the baby. I know it is very difficult to get pregnant on the first try, but still… Could we brew it? Please?"

Severus was shocked. He hadn't expected this at all. He had actually forgotten about the heir thing. Skyrah gulped, expectant. It wasn't like he could refuse, so he nodded. She gifted him with a smile, again. A light kiss on his cheek was a bonus. His black eyes widened and, to his dismay, it was his turn to blush. This woman had kissed him like that two days ago when he told her he was going to make the  _experience_  pleasurable for her. Severus spotted a pattern: whenever she felt thankful and overwhelmed by emotion, she kissed his cheek.

He wasn't sure of what to think about that.

At his reaction, his wife chuckled light-heartedly and teased, "What's the matter, Potions Master? Not used to cheek kisses?"

No. Not used to kisses. Thankfully, she wasn't expecting an answer.

"We could brew it on Saturday, don't you think?"

"Whenever you want," he replied.

"Saturday, it is. Can we take a walk around the town?"

Severus looked at her as if she had grown two heads.

"You want to take a walk around a  _muggle_  town? I understand we had to go to the restaurant to eat something, but this is not a necessity."

She stood with arms akimbo. "I don't care. I want to stretch my legs. I refuse to spend days enclosed at home. I'm going out. You can come with me or stay. Whatever pleases you the most."

With that said, she transfigured her robes into muggle clothes. Nothing fancy; a simple striped shirt with some jeans. She was about to leave when Severus grabbed her wrist and turned her around. He didn't say anything, but his plain black muggle clothes were enough for her to gather she had convinced him. Skyrah smirked with triumph. They left the house and walked around the town. Spinner's End was not a pretty place, so he took her to the nearest park. At least, there were a few trees and a small lake. It was the place he had met Lily. They didn't chat. Both walked in silence, viewing flashbacks of the past days. 

She lay down on the grass with her arms crossed under her head and one knee flexed. He copied her posture. Memories of laying on the same spot with Lily came flooding back. It was painful. His heart ached with remorse. Pushing the thought of Lily aside, he tilted his head to look at Skyrah again. She had been staring, and was now pretending to look past him. Her cheeks were tainted crimson, and he'd be lying if he said her cheeks had ever looked more kissable. He had mastered emotional control, though. He did not move. He did not even stare at her cheeks, or worse, her lips. He looked up at the sky and shut his eyes. Their bodies were not in contact, yet he felt her close to him. Her presence, strangely, did not bother him. In fact, he was so relaxed, he could not estimate how long they had been in that position before Skyrah finally sat up.

"There is something I've been meaning to ask you."

Severus gulped and got into a sitting position, preparing himself for the worst. Those words were never good news when they came from the mouth of a woman.

"Who is Lily? Before you woke up from your nightmare you were mumbling her name."

This was on the top of 'the worst things Voldemort's daughter can ask Severus' list. His face sobered and paled considerably. He stayed silent, looking up at the sky as if the few clouds hovering over them held the right answer. Skyrah waited patiently.

"It doesn't matter."

"Sure, that is why you have been pondering for a full minute if you should tell me or not," she said sarcastically, folding her arms across her chest. "You don't fool me, Severus. This Lily is important to you. Who is she? I have the right to know, I'm your wife. And if you don't tell me I might get suspicious… If you don't confess now I can wait until we meet my father. You won't be able to hide then."

 _Damn this witch!_ he thought. Using her father as a threat was a low yet effective blow. Suddenly, Severus had an idea. Two could play this game, after all.

"You screamed something interesting the first night too, Skyrah… As your husband, I have the right to know," he mocked her. Her expression was emotionless, once again.  _Good,_  thought Severus,  _She puts her mask on when she wants to hide something, I got her._  "It was something about the lines - Don't kill them! Please, I'll do anything! – So tell me, who were you trying to save? Quite frankly, you and I both know that was not a nightmare but a memory. You may be his daughter, but I'm his most loyal Death Eater, which means he trusts me. I'm sure he'd like to know about that little memory."

Skyrah's eyes didn't show any emotion, but at the end of his speech, she found herself snorting, "You are playing with fire, Severus. You threatened me in vain. My father already knows about it. Which makes me think, why would you threaten me if Lily's identity wasn't something you didn't want me to find out? My father would certainly like to hear about her."

 _Bloody hell!_  he thought. The possibility that she was bluffing still existed, but something told him he better not find out.

"Talking about Lily is not easy. You are right, as my wife you should know about her, the same way I should know about your dream. You said you wanted to trust me? Show it."

Despite her cold expression, her eyes clouded. 

"Fine. I was trying to save my family."

Her family? From whom was she trying to save them? Did she fail? Was that why she cried? Severus was about to question her further when she cut him off, "Your turn."

He shook his head and tried to get more information from her.

"What happened?"

"I asked first Severus. Don't expect me to open up to you with something as personal as that. I told you I didn't want to rush anything. I'm not ready and that's enough for the nonce. Your turn," she repeated.

Staring at her eyes, he confessed in a sober voice, "Lily was my childhood friend."

Her expression softened. She noticed the verbal tense - was. Lily was gone.

"I'm sorry."

She did sound sorry, almost as if she empathized with him, as if she had lost a friend once. Severus didn't want her pity. He rose up, cursing himself for taking her to this place to start with. He didn't extend his hand to help her get up. They walked back home in awkward silence. Once at home, he entered the kitchen, his sneer becoming more profound the more she followed him.

"Do you want to cook together?" she asked softly.

"I cook better alone," he hissed, still angry about the earlier conversation.

Skyrah huffed. "I'm sorry, okay? I can tell you are very fond of Lily. I didn't mean to upset you… I won't tell my father, if that's what you are worried about."

He turned his attention to her. She seemed sincere and even looked regretful. Each time he had been honest with her, she had seemed to open up. Maybe, if he confessed more things, she'd be willing to tell him about her memory and family. That was what Albus would have advised him to do, anyway.

"Your father already knows about her."

"Oh! Joke's on me then! Sorry again. I'll leave you cooking. I'll go and read or something," she babbled. She had reached the doorway when Severus grabbed her wrist. Skyrah swung around. "What is it? I thought you cooked better alone."

Severus ignored her resentful comment. "There's something I don't understand… If your father already knows about your nightmare, why can't you tell me? What's the difference?"

"I'll tell you more  _if_  I find it necessary or feel like it, which isn't the occasion right now. Besides, I could ask you the same… Obviously, my father doesn't know everything about Lily; you looked really troubled when I suggested it. And of course, you didn't hesitate to threaten me to avoid the answer… I don't want to fight, okay? We all have secrets, we should leave it at that."

Her words only assured Severus she was hiding something. He'd have to win her trust and spend time with her if he wanted to uncover those secrets, so he did the only thing he could think of.

"We shall cook together."

She frowned at first but then smiled shyly and admitted, "I'm not a good cook. I only said it to spend time with you and forget about that conversation. I'm used to having house elves, after all… Are you sure?"

Severus arched an eyebrow and muttered, "You also said you were bad at Potions, and you are better at it than you believe… I'm taking the risk."

Unexpectedly, Skyrah ran towards him and threw her arms around his neck, making his eyes widen in astonishment. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear. When he felt her hot breath on his neck, Severus felt shivers running down his spine. His body stiffened and he didn't hold her back. No one had ever hugged him since he was a kid, by Lily's doing, of course. He was still getting used to her touch. As soon as it started though, Skyrah broke the embrace and walked towards the now full fridge, nearly bouncing in excitement, as if she was a little child on Christmas Day. Her dark hair moved up and down, following her little jumps. When she noticed her husband wasn't following her, she turned around and put her hands on her waist.

"I have just told you I'm a horrible cook. If you don't come, I will unintentionally burn down the house. You don't want that, do you?" she teased with a little grin and a raised eyebrow.

Severus snapped out of it and approached her. It turned out she really wasn't lying: she was a dreadful cook. The wizard had never reckoned someone could be that awful and helpless in the kitchen. He would never admit it out loud, but despite all the trouble, he had had fun with her. When they were finally eating the result, Skyrah mumbled, "Thanks for putting up with me. And sorry for nearly burning the meat."

"I'll keep an eye on you every time you enter the kitchen. I don't want it to blow up."

Severus had been dead serious, but the comment made Skyrah laugh out loud. He didn't understand why, but the sound made the corners of his mouth turn upwards in an attempt of a smile. It had been so long since he had smiled though, that it turned out in a strange grimace, but not quite a smile. Voldemort's daughter didn't seem to care about that though; she simply smiled back brightly and said, "Sounds fair… I should take up cooking classes too, shouldn't I?"

* * *

 

The following days Skyrah and Severus didn't have any more arguments or nightmares. Skyrah kept on surprising him with affectionate gusts from time to time and Severus didn't mind them one bit. He was starting to really enjoy her company. He had always been lonely, but in a few days, Skyrah had brightened up his life once again. He didn't forget why he was married to her, and whom exactly he was dealing with; but it didn't change the fact that he liked waking up next to her, and the way she concentrated while reading, the little touches they shared while brewing potions and the best part of the day… Cooking. She had managed to make him laugh with her little jokes. Sure, he was expecting a sarcastic sense of humor out of her; but her goofy side caught him off guard.

Severus was afraid of her, but what he was most afraid of was of his feelings… A simple touch sent shivers down his spine. In the most unexpected moments, he kept having flashes of the time he lost his virginity and the lust in her eyes when he had just had the shower. He knew he had to stop this; it would only end up in pain. Eventually, the war will be over and the marriage will end with it, that was if he got out of it alive.

* * *

 

It was Saturday. Severus woke up and missed the warmth he had gotten used to feeling first thing in the morning. That could only mean one thing: Skyrah was already up. Weird. He had always been the first to rise.

He opened his eyes and noticed Skyrah was actually in the bedroom. She was staring at him intensely, but she wasn't in the bed. She was already dressed, leaning on the doorway, her hand caressing her abdomen absentmindedly. Today was the day they found out whether she was pregnant.


	5. Chapter 5

After having some cereal for breakfast, Skyrah and Severus went to the potions lab and started to work together on the potion that would reveal whether she was pregnant or not, and if positive, the gender of the baby as well. Skyrah was more serious than usual, trembling in edginess, pacing.

While he stirred the potion and Skyrah kept reading the instructions, he interrupted her and offered, "Skyrah, do you want to drink a calming draught? I can finish the potion on my own. Rest. I will call you when it is ready."

Stubbornly, she shook her head and replied, "I'm not going away. I'll help you with this."

"You should calm down. Lie down. I will call you as soon as I finish it, I promise. I am just trying to do what is best for you."

Skyrah smiled sadly, on the verge of tears. She couldn't help but hug him from behind and kiss his cheek. With her arms still enfolding him, she murmured, "You are a good husband, Severus."

A warm feeling grew in his stomach. His cheek tingled pleasantly. Her footsteps faded away until there was only silence.

Severus ignored the coldness he suddenly felt and focused on the potion. Since it was related to the Dark Arts, it wasn't very famous. In truth, it was only considered dark because it required a bit of blood from the parents. The Ministry had declared as dark all the potions which required human blood samples, stating they weren't ethical. Severus didn't have any problem with it though; he had prepared worse potions for the Dark Lord, after all, _lethal_ potions. He spent the next two hours brewing. When it was ready, he searched his wife.

He looked in the living room and in their bedroom. No sign of her. Where could she be? Acting on a hunch, he strode towards the garden. There she was, in the same fashion he had found her the last time, with her back to him. The more he approached her, the clearer the melody that came from her lips became. He called her name softly so as not to startle her. When she got up and turned around, her eyes were dry. Severus sighed relieved. Weeping women made him uncomfortable. He didn't know how to react. She wrung her hands - still nervous - but the fresh air had done her good. She was the one to lead the way to the lab.

"We'll need a drop of your blood. If it doesn't change colours in one minute, it will mean you aren't pregnant," explained Severus.

Skyrah inhaled and exhaled deeply, willing to calm down, and took a knife. A small cut on her hand, and a blood drop poured into the cauldron.

She kept fidgeting, so Severus did something which amazed himself: he took her hand. Usually, it was Skyrah the one who initiated any kind of physical contact, so the gesture surprised her, too. If his gaze hadn't been fixed on the potion, too embarrassed to glance at her, he would have perceived the corners of her mouth moving upwards. 

He was as nervous and scared as she was; he just masked it better. What if she was already with child? Would they make good parents? A few days ago, the answer would have been negative. Now, though, he wasn't so sure. Skyrah wasn't as reluctant as he was to show affection, something every child needs. He could also tell a lot about someone by the way they brewed potions. She had demonstrated dedication and hard-work – good qualities. Maybe they could raise a child despite the identity of the grandfather.

The main question was, did he want to be a father? Although Severus had never liked children, the scenario of having a child with Skyrah was not something he had aversion to. He even got warm fuzzies from imagining Skyrah singing the Irish lullaby to their child. He didn't know when his attitude had changed and he still kept in mind this was Voldemort's daughter, but somehow, he didn't care as much. He didn't hold on to false hope though. The chances to get her pregnant on the first try were minor. Too many couples struggled for years to have children. 

Skyrah gasped and squeezed his hand, bringing him back to reality. The potion had turned from red to orange. She was pregnant.

"Severus…" she whispered, quivering.

He swallowed hard. 

"I have to drop my blood to know the sex of the child. Do you wish to hold on longer to let the news sink in?"

She shook her head and requested, while caressing her belly, "Do it now, please."

Severus made a cut and let the blood drops fall. She was more anxious than ever, eyes misty all over again, hand trembling in his. They waited until the orange shade changed into purple.

"A girl." 

As soon as he revealed the gender, Skyrah stormed out of the lab. He was too shocked to go after her.

Pregnant.

She was carrying his child.

His.

He was to be a father, and not a common one at that. No. He was about to be the father of You-know-who's grandchild. 

He guessed, minor as the possibility had been to get her pregnant, it still existed. He spent ten minutes standing in silence with his racing mind, he flounced out of the potions lab and rushed to the garden. She was seated on the grass, with her hands covering her face. Her shoulders shook violently with her sobs. Severus was at a loss. Hadn't they obeyed the orders? And sooner than expected too. Then it clicked. _A girl_. The Dark Lord wanted a boy, an heir. _Fuck_ , thought Snape.

"Skyrah?"

When she looked at him, her eyes were red and her nose was puffy. She was hyperventilating. Alarmed, Severus sat on the grass next to her and did the unexpected: he held her. Granted, it was awkward, his arms were too tense, unused to the gesture, but Skyrah didn't seem to care and held him back as if her life depended on it, while her breathing kept on being fast and irregular.

"Take big slow breaths. Like that. Perfect."

Her breathing had returned back to normal. Silent tears were still streaming down her face though.

"That's it. Very well, Skyrah."

She hugged him even more tightly after this and didn't loosen her grip for thirt minutes.

"He can't know," she whispered dead serious, extracting herself from the embrace.

"Pardon?" he asked. "We cannot hide a pregnancy," he tried to sound gentle, but it came out as a snarl.

"We can try. I'm only a few days pregnant. We can hide it for the first four months. Then, not even spells will be able to cover it up, but I'll think of something. Please! I know it seems unreal but it's not. Even if right now she's minuscule, she's still alive. If everything goes well, this little girl I'm growing inside will be my daughter in nine months. If he finds out, he'll kill her. I'm not losing my daughter!" she begged, screaming to the point of hysterics.

Trying to remain calm, he murmured, "Your father is no fool, Skyrah. He will find out."

Letting out a bittersweet laugh she growled, "Of course you'd say that! I'm married to his most loyal Death Eater. I don't know why I thought for a moment you were human. I guess I was wrong."

She stood up and was about to leave when Severus caught her wrist. She stopped but didn't turn to face him. Trying to reason with her, he said, "Do you think the Dark Lord would kill her? What he seeks is immortality. A girl can also grant him that."

"You don't get it."

"Then help me understand. You are pregnant! You should be happy!" he exclaimed. "I am happy…" 

She faced him at his confession. "Is that so? Do you want to have a daughter?"

He hesitated. Should he reveal his deepest thoughts and feelings? His mind told him it wasn't safe, but the look in his wife's eyes, the one who had managed to make him smile, persuaded him.

"I never wanted children. I'm not good with them. When the Dark Lord asked for an heir I knew I had no choice but to obey. And now… Now I am happy you are with child. _My_ child. Not only to satisfy your father's will but for me."

Skyrah gulped. "If that's true, you have to trust in me. He can't know, or she'll die. He threatened me. He wants a boy. He already has a girl: me."

Severus was speechless. There had only been one day she had shown her vulnerability like she was doing now: it was when she lost her virginity.

"Please! He doesn't know about the potion. This will give us some time. Please! Please, don't tell!"

Terrified as he was to lie about the heir to Voldemort, Severus found himself thinking they could actually win time, considering they both were good occlumens. He wasn't letting his daughter go so easily, so he nodded solemnly. At his response, a bright smile appeared on her pretty face, making all the sadness go away. Her tears were of happiness and relief now, and Skyrah couldn't help but throw herself at him, enfolding him in her arms.

"I knew you weren't bad," she whispered against his chest. 

His students wouldn't agree with her, but it felt nice to hear somebody say he was not a bad person. His hands timidly searched her waist. Skyrah looked up at him. He withdrew his hands, feeling like he had overstepped the limits. To his surprise, she tiptoed and leaned in. Oh, Gods! She was going to kiss him. On the mouth. The idea was not repulsing. Not at all. In fact, he became aware of his breathing and pulse, and he bowed his head unconsciously.

His lips hadn't been Skyrah's aim; she pecked his cheek, instead. He opened his eyes in disappointment but let out a shaky breath at the contact anyway. She did keep her lips there for longer than necessary, caressing his cheek. She whispered a thank you, letting her lips brush his cheek one last time before drawing back. 

* * *

After the intense morning, they cooked together, as always. Skyrah was extra clumsy in the kitchen, most likely because of the news. Not that he blamed her. He was nervous, too.

During the meal, Skyrah suggested taking a walk around the park again to forget about the drama for an hour. Severus was happy to oblige. When they got home, Skyrah had a piece of fruit grudgingly. She wasn't hungry, but he insisted she had to eat something for the baby's sake. He won the battle. While he was finishing dinner, Skyrah told him she'd be reading on the couch.

By the time he joined her, she had already fallen asleep, the book nearly falling off her hands. He took it and left it on a table nearby. Then, he put a rebel lock of hair which was covering her face behind her ear, using it as an excuse for caressing the point where her jaw and her ear met, sometimes brushing her cheek. Her face was relaxed, at peace after the rollercoaster of emotions she had been through. He was glad she was finally resting. He wondered if he would still care for her well-being if he didn't know she was with child. He was afraid of discovering the answer. Hence, he put the thought aside and studied her features under deep scrutiny.

She told him she liked roses. He found himself comparing her to one. Both had thorns - she had a cutting tongue, and she was not afraid to fight. Dangerous. Like her father. Both had petals. Delicate. Soft. Beautiful. He was especially fond of her small refined nose. He would give anything for his daughter to inherit the nose of her mother. Oh, Merlin. He had just found out he was going to be a father, and he already fantasized about his daughter. He was getting carried away. He took his wand and levitated her body with the intention to lead her to their bed. When she touched the mattress, she made a sound and Severus knew she had woken up.

"Severus?"

"Sh. It's been an exhausting day, go back to sleep," he whispered while he took her hand and unwittingly drew a pattern with his thumb on her palm.

"But-" 

"No buts. Rest. I will join you later," he said in a soft voice he never imagined he possessed.

She complied, falling asleep with a gentle smile.

Severus went back to the living room. He reclined on the couch and debated whether he should report Albus about the pregnancy. For some reason, he felt like he was betraying Skyrah, hiding this from her. After today's events, after seeing her so worried about their child, he couldn't do it. Waiting a few weeks to tell Albus wouldn't hurt.

His thoughts turned to Skyrah. He found himself caring about the Dark Lord's daughter. It scared him to death and, at the same time, he felt blessed to have somebody in his life who wasn't afraid to touch him. Severus was starting to feel something for that woman, his wife, the future mother of his child. He had never felt anything similar since Lily. It wasn't logical, but that didn't change the fact that he was thrilled to have a daughter with her despite having spent only a few days with Skyrah. He just couldn't understand how someone like her could be Voldemort's daughter. Sure, the woman was as shrewd, intelligent and cunning as her father; but she was also affectionate, funny and compassionate, qualities He-who-must-not-be-named had never shown. Skyrah had even confessed he had threatened her and Severus didn't believe she had lied about that. Voldemort be damned! He wasn't going to lose his only chance at having family because of him.

* * *

When he woke up, Skyrah was still sleeping. Her hands were touching his back and he could feel her hot breath on his skin, which made the hair from his nape bristle. Yesterday had been stressful for her. Stress wasn't good for the child. He wanted to do something for her. He wanted her to know she would take care of her and the unborn child. Thus, he prepared some orange juice and cooked pancakes. She adored them the last time he cooked them. He put the food on a tray and went upstairs. She was still asleep.

"Good morning."

Her nostrils dilated. She had woken up. "Pancakes?" 

"They are your favorite breakfast, are they not?"

She finally opened her eyes and giggled at the sight of her husband with a tray with of pancakes and some juice.

"Are we going to eat here, on the bed?" she wondered in disbelief.

He raised an eyebrow and teased, "If you have any objection, we may go to the kitchen and sit on those cold hard wooden chairs."

Playing along, she ribbed, "Oh no! I wouldn't want your body to suffer because of those horrible chairs!"

"Pardon? Are you calling me _old_?" he asked as a smile was threatened to appear on his face.

She was the only one who took the time to joke with him. He appreciated that.

She chuckled. "Just sit next to me, Severus. I can't believe you did this!"

He complied and positioned the tray in front of them. Skyrah slowly turned to him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Severus."

He blushed.

She noticed. She was smirking.

 _Damn her 'thank you' cheek kisses_. They always flustered Severus. Embarrassed, he started to eat. So did Skyrah. When the glasses were empty and the plates only held crumbs, Severus rose up. He was about to took the tray and go to the kitchen to wash the dishes, when Skyrah grabbed his hand and yanked him down.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to cuddle. Do you mind? I thought I might give it a try," she said with a smile.

"A-are you serious?"

Touching someone to comfort them, like holding their hands or hugging them, was one thing. Cuddling just for the sake of it was something he had never done in his life and wouldn't feel comfortable with, for sure. Before he could complain though, Skyrah had already removed the tray so that it wouldn't bother them, settled in between his legs and lay with her head against the crook of his neck and her hands touching his chest. He wasn't holding her. With a frown, she took his stiff arms and wrapped herself in them.

"Better," she purred, closing her eyes.

He was cuddling. In bed. With Voldemort's daughter. She was still in her nightgown. He was completely dressed in his robes. She had her eyes closed, completely relaxed. He let out a breath and shut his eyes. Now he could feel her warmth better, how her body fit against his. The sensation was not unpleasant. He did not feel so lonely, holding her. Soon, he unstiffened. He would have sworn she had smiled against his chest, but the fabric was too thick for him to be certain. 

Skyrah shot her head up. His eyes flew open. She looked in trouble. She lifted her hand and stroked his cheek. The contact was so pleasant he gasped and shut his eyes. He didn't even acknowledge that he leaned into her palm, seeking more. She kissed his forehead, then his cheekbones and his nose. The last one got him opening his eyes just in time to see her leaning in. This time, his mouth had been her aim.

They had never kissed before. That forced peck at their wedding hardly counted. Even when they were consummating the marriage, their lips hadn't met. It would have felt way too intimate otherwise. They hadn't been ready. But as she cupped his face and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss, he found he was more than ready to kiss her back. Her fleshy lips were incredibly soft against his thin ones. Severus couldn't help but close his eyes and let out a moan as she opened her mouth, giving him access to explore it. She tasted of pancakes and orange, and it nearly made him smile into the kiss. Just when he was about to put his hands on her back and caress her, she broke the kiss.

Her icy mask was back, reminding him of the first day he saw her. She left the room without looking back, leaving him flustered and disconcerted.

He had just kissed Voldemort's daughter, and he had liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

Skyrah avoided Severus all day long. No brewing lessons. No cooking together. They ate in absolute silence. Their gazes never locked. She read, did some chores and went to the garden. Alone. Each time her spouse tried to talk to her or to spend some time together, she had some kind of excuse ready to shoot.

"I feel tired."

"Maybe later."

"I'm busy."

"I don't feel like it."

"Leave me the hell alone, Severus," she even hissed once.

He didn't know what had happened, but she had started to behave like that since that kiss. Shouldn't have he kissed her back? She had been the one to initiate it, and Severus didn't regret it. He had felt something funny in his stomach which he quite liked. Just closing his eyes he could remember all the details, how her lips felt against his, her taste, the way she cupped his face. He also remembered her look before and after the kiss. She had been troubled, and she had put on her mask. Why? Why would she push him away, now that they had started to develop something? They took one step forward and two steps back. She was even colder than on their first day together. 

Fed up with her illogical behavior, he snapped during dinner, "What has got into you?"

She lifted an eyebrow. "I don't know what you mean."

"Don't play dumb with me! We both know you are a smart witch! Figure it out!"

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to be more specific," she replied calmly, something which infuriated Severus.

"You've been avoiding me all day long," he huffed. "Why? Everything was fine before the kiss, a kiss you initiated, had you forgotten."

At the mention of the kiss, Skyrah's eyes got cloudy, but only for a second. She had her mask on. Again. Severus was starting to hate that mask.

"I fancied being alone. You have been able to work on your potions without my inconvenience for once. You strike me as a man who appreciates solitude from time to time. I don't comprehend why you are complaining."

Severus would have believed her if it hadn't been for the lack of emotions on her face. It didn't seem like her to wish to be alone all of sudden either, even less when she had been by his side nearly all day these few past days. Her tearful eyes when he mentioned the kiss hadn't escaped his notice either. She was hiding something. Before he could question her though, Skyrah changed the subject, "Dumbledore's coming tomorrow, right?"

Severus nodded.

"Good. We'll have to behave like a normal married couple. What did you tell him about me?"

"Not much, just that we had been dating in secret and that you were interested in applying for a job at Hogwarts. I did not reveal anything else about you. He just was happy I was settling down with a woman."

She nodded, putting an end to the conversation. She retired to bed soon after that, without talking to him.

Severus didn't like that Skyrah that much. He wanted the other Skyrah back, the Skyrah who smiled and teased him, the one who accidentally touched him while brewing potions and made silly jokes while they cooked. He wanted to hear her sing, to hold her hand while they took a walk around town. He missed his wife, the woman who kissed his cheek whenever she felt grateful. A nasty voice in his head kept taunting him, telling him that Skyrah was an illusion. The real Skyrah was cold. It was in her blood. She, his enemy, was pregnant with his child, and to top it all, he wanted nothing more than to kiss her again.

He was fucked up.

* * *

 

Skyrah woke up. Her body was pressed against her sleeping husband. In his sleep, the hard lines of his face were not so visible. She smiled at the sight and moved a hand to caress his chest, but stopped right before touching him. She gulped. With a sober expression, she went to have a shower. The water fell into the bathtub. Steam enveloped her.

"I don't know what to do, Daniel," she muttered to herself, resting her head against a wet tile of the wall, letting the water pour onto her back.

She panicked, thinking that Severus might have woken up and overheard her, but the water kept flowing. She had spoken so low there was no chance he would have listened to her, that is if he was awake, to begin with.  _Don't be paranoid,_ she scolded herself. Later, she covered herself with a beige towel and got into the corridor. She was lost in her thoughts, and would have bumped into him on her way to the bedroom if he hadn't spoken.

"Good morning, Skyrah."

He could have easily glanced down his nose, into her visible cleavage, or her uncovered legs. Any man would have had. He did not. He stared at her face, looking for something, anything that told him she was not going to ignore him today.

"Good morning," she said in a passive manner.

She looked at him as if she wanted to add somethingm but her face grew cold. Again. She left him alone so that he could also shower. Albus arrived via floo network after they had a quiet, uncomfortable breakfast.

"Severus! My boy!" he greeted, removing the green dust off his shoulders.

Severus rolled his eyes.

"Hello, Albus."

In a blink of an eye, Skyrah's expression changed from ice cold to sweet. She was a decent actress. Severus would give her that. It only added to his worry. Had she been pretending to tolerate him and even like him all this time?

"This must be your lovely wife, Skyrah." 

"The one and only, sir. Welcome to our house," she replied with a sunny smile.

"Call me Albus," he said, winking at her.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Albus."

"The pleasure's mine."

Skyrah smiled even more brightly and offered, "We have just had breakfast, but if you haven't eaten anything I can prepare some coffee or something. Just ask."

"That won't be necessary. Thank you."

"Please, take a seat," she instructed.

The three adults sat down. Albus was on the big sofa of the room, next to Skyrah. Severus had summoned a chair from the kitchen and sat down in front of them.

"Severus was discreet regarding your relationship. I didn't know until you two were married."

"My husband likes to keep things private," she provided with a shrug.

"True, that! I am happy he's finally settled down with a lovely woman like you."

"I feel lucky to be married to a man like him," she replied, reaching for Severus's hand and squeezing it.

It was the first time she touched him since their quarrel.

He let out a small gasp. His eyes shut in longing for a few seconds. Details Albus missed not. Blue eyes sparkled curiously behind half-moon spectacles. Severus mentally kicked himself. He had let his guard down. A spy couldn't afford that.

"Severus told me you were interested in working at Hogwarts…"

"Correct. I would love to have a job which could give me the possibility to stay close to my husband."

"Which position do you wish to apply for?"

"The Defense Against the Dark Arts position although I would be happy working in the kitchens with the house elves. Like I said, I only want to be close to Severus. I would understand it if you didn't want to have me at the school, after all, you don't know me. There must be a lot of people aiming for the job…  I merely request you consider it."

Albus could see the traits this woman had inherited from her father. Physically, she had the same dark eyes and hair and pale skin young Tom Riddle did. They had a similar character too: both of them managed to sound polite and humble to get what they wanted. She was definitely an attractive, charming woman. Albus didn't trust her one bit but knew that he had to offer her the job or else, Severus could suffer to the point of blowing his spy cover.

"I will gladly consider it. An interview is in order. We shall start now. Severus, would you mind leaving us alone for this?"

Neither Severus nor Skyrah had expected this to happen so fast, but really, it was even better. Voldemort would be pleased. 

"I will be upstairs, may you require anything."

With that said, Severus left.

"I know it may sound precipitated, but I hope you don't mind it."

"Not at all, Albus."

"Good... Where did you study and what were your NEWT marks?"

"I studied in Ilvermorny, North America. I got outstanding marks in History of Magic, Ancient Runes, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and Charms and exceeds expectations in Arithmancy and Divination."

Albus noticed she had had the same results in the same subjects as her father, remarkable results. The witch was intelligent, all right. The only difference was that instead of Potions, she had chosen History of Magic and Charms, which meant she was more ambitious than Tom, at least, academically speaking.

"That's impressive," he mumbled, in all honesty.

"Coming from a wizard like you it means a lot. Thank you, Albus."

"Do you have any teaching experience?"

She grinned. "I do. I taught History of Magic in Ilvermorny for nine years after being in an apprenticeship for two years."

Albus acted surprised and exclaimed, "That's good. Do you consider yourself a good teacher?"

She gave it some thought and finally replied, "I always give my best and try to make my students feel at ease in the classroom. If they're tensed, they can't really learn. I'd say I have the patience, dedication and communication and interpersonal skills which are necessary for the job. As a con, I believe I should work more on my creativity and explore new ways of teaching. So to answer your question, I frankly don't know if I'm a good teacher or not. What I do know is that this profession makes me happy. It's my vocation, it's what I want to do."

Either, she was a talented actress, or she was genuine. Albus hoped it was the latter, considering he would be hiring her no matter what.

"You have taught History of Magic before. Are you certain you can handle a Defense Against the Darks Arts class? The subjects are quite different."

"History of Magic is mostly theory which helps us understand the world we are living in. Defense Against the Dark Arts has got theory too, but the aim is for students to be able to defend themselves, so most of my classes would be practical. I have given some practical lessons in History too, reading manuscripts and visiting places of relevance for America's History, so I'm not foreign to it. I will adapt to teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."

He grinned softly.

"We could keep up with this interview for a long time, but I can already see that you are the ideal applicant for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. The job is yours. Congratulations."

Skyrah's eyes widened and a big smile appeared on her face as she thanked him.

"No! Thank you, Skyrah. I'm sure you'll be a great teacher. We shall call Severus back."

"Wait!" Her face had changed from blissful to fearful. Her whole body tensed. "Don't call him yet. I need your help."

She had spoken in such a low voice Albus thought he had heard wrong.

"Help?"

"I need to tell you something which you will probably dislike, but please, let me finish. I-I'm not just Severus's wife. I'm You-know-who's daughter. I need your help, but it's not for me. My father has kidnapped my family. If I don't do what he says, he hurts them. Please you have to save them! Severus… He's his most loyal Death Eater! I can't trust him." Tears started to slide down her beautiful face. "My mother and my sister… Help them! I- I can tell you about my father's plan in exchange. I'll do anything! Please!"

Albus kept his usual calm pose.

"You understand that I have to corroborate this and make sure you aren't lying. This is very serious, Skyrah."

"I understand. I'll take veritaserum, you can use legilimency… Whatever! You have to believe me! I have nobody else to turn to!"

Albus was still skeptical of her. Severus had described her as cunning and intelligent. It could be a trap. But then again, what would she win by telling him Severus wasn't loyal to him? And why would she be willing to show him her mind, when she had raised her occlumency walls on Severus? 

He stared at her eyes and legilimenced her. He saw a woman and a teen - mother and daughter, judging by their curly red hair - being taken away by a masked Death Eater. He saw how she refused to obey Lord Voldemort, only to be tortured and to witness the death of a young man about her age. He saw her tears and heard her desperate cries. He saw her falling on her knees, feeling like her whole world had been destroyed. He felt her fear, her impotence, her nerves when her father ordered her to have a child with his most loyal Death Eater.

Albus had seen enough. He didn't wish to invade her privacy anymore, so he got out of her mind. He was horrified. Severus had been right. This woman was just as trapped as he was in this marriage, and what he had seen was the memory that had troubled her at night, the memory Severus had suspected.

"Skyrah," he whispered with pity.

"Will you help them? I can take care of myself, I'll handle Severus. But I'm afraid my father will end up killing them if something doesn't go as planned," she murmured with a trembling voice, no longer crying but still teary-eyed.

"I'll see what I can do."

She hugged the man. She kept crying, but, this time, they were tears of felicity. Albus kept rocking her as if she was an innocent child until she composed herself.

"This changes everything." Raising his voice, he added, "Severus, you may come out of hiding now."

Severus obeyed. Her eyes widened. She took her wand out, got up and pointed it at her husband, who didn't take more steps but didn't take out his wand either.

"He spies for my father, Albus. We have to obliviate him or we won't have a chance to save my family."

"His true loyalty doesn't lie with your father. Severus has spied for me for years now. I already knew you were Tom's daughter before I came here. Lower your wand, please."

Skyrah gaped. Severus was spying on her father? He wasn't like any other Death Eater she had met, and he had taken care of her. He wasn't cruel. He hadn't passed on the information that she was pregnant to Voldemort. The fact that he was a spy would explain it. He wasn't a Death Eater, not a conventional one, at least. She lowered her wand and looked at him, searching for reassurance.

Severus gave her a nod. Then the unexpected happened. Skyrah giggled. She actually giggled. She ran to him and hugged him tightly. Severus was dazed but managed to put his arms around her waist, despite the obvious twinkle in Albus's eyes. She cupped his chin, shifting his gaze from Albus to her, and tiptoed. He held his breath in expectation, and he felt it. That softness. That warmth. Her lips molding against his. The room blurred around him, including his boss. He could only think about Skyrah and how good it felt to have her in his arms while she kept moving the tip of her tongue along his bottom lip. An electrifying feeling jolted through his body, and he found himself tightening the grip on her waist.

They broke the kiss to breathe. Skyrah sweetly caressed his nose with hers. She was smiling and she couldn't help but give him one last peck. And then, she hit his arm.

Hard.

"What was  _that_  for?"

Not the kiss. He wasn't questioning the kiss. He wanted another. The hit. He meant the hit.

"For making me believe you are my father's most loyal follower, you fool!"

"Look who's talking! You are  _his_  daughter!"

She was about to retort but realized he was right, so she pouted and mumbled, "Touché."

Albus chuckled. 

"What's so funny?" Severus snarled, hiding his blush behind his snark.

"You two. You are fighting like a real married couple in love. And dare I add, kissing like one."

Skyrah and Snape looked at anywhere but at each other.

"I'm sorry," she said so low only Severus heard her. "I forgot he was here."

Severus didn't reply, for he too had forgotten they weren't alone when her mouth was on his. He was certain Albus would tease him about it for the rest of his life.

"As I was saying, this changes everything," said Albus. "We should talk, don't you agree?"

 


	7. Chapter 7

The Snapes and Albus got back to their previous seats. 

"When Severus informed me of Tom's plan, I had to agree," started Albus. "If Severus hadn't married you, his cover would have been blown. The situation remains the same. You two must do as he orders so that he doesn't suspect you. The most elementary mistake could cost us the war... Does he talk about Harry Potter?"

"The Dark Lord hasn't mentioned him since he came back," replied Severus. "He's focused on recruiting an army, not on the boy."

"That's what he wants his Death Eaters to believe," countered Skyrah. "He wants me to get the Defense Against the Dark Arts job not only to spy on Albus but to influence and spy on the boy."

"Why would he do something like that when Severus is already at the school?" Albus inquired.

Severus rubbed his chin. "The Dark Lord knows I can't stand him. I am able to deliver information about him, but I cannot influence upon the boy with respect to a deep emotional level, except for anger, that is. Skyrah is meant to be the good cop. I am the bad cop."

Albus nodded.

"What exactly do you know that could help us defeat Tom, Skyrah?"

She pondered the answer. "I presume Severus has already told you about our... _mission_."

"Delivering an heir to reach immortality."

"That's right. What you may not know is that the heir is his plan B."

 Albus frowned. "What is his plan A, if you know?"

"Horcruxes. He hasn't told me about them, so he doesn't know I'm aware of this."

"How did you find out about them?" wondered Albus.

Skyrah smiled sadly. "My mother. He confided in her… I always knew he would come back. He never was gone, not really."

"I'm sorry, but I'm lost," interrupted Severus. "What exactly are horcruxes?"

"They are objects in which one deposits a part of their soul. I don't really know much about them. I don't even know which objects my father selected."

"So if those horcruxes were destroyed, he would die?" he guessed.

"Not exactly. He'd be mortal. I believe that is why he wants a male heir. His plan B. If someone discovered his horcruxes and found a way to destroy them, he could live in our child."

Severus shuddered at the thought.

"So we have to figure out which his horcruxes are and how to destroy them first," he said.

Easier said than done. Darting Skyrah a meaningul look, Albus said, "You are the most suitable person to figure out what his horcruxes are and where to find them."

"I'll try, although I'm not sure he'll tell _anyone_. I may be his daughter, but he doesn't trust me. That's why he holds my family captive," she said bitterly.

"Do you know where he may be keeping them?" Albus wondered in a soft voice.

With a sigh, she said, "I wish I had a clue."

"I'll do whatever I can for them," Albus vowed.

"Thanks," she whispered with thick emotion, attempting to grin at the man. The smile didn't reach her eyes.

"I guess that's all for today," announced Albus, standing up. "We'll keep in touch."

The Snapes mumbled a goodbye as the old wizard used the floo network.

Silence swept over them. It wasn't awkward. Rather, it was perfect to assimilate the implications of Albus's visit. Only Severus found himself wondering about Skyrah's behavior rather than the horcruxes. It wasn't like he could do something to find one now.

"Why did you ignore me yesterday?"

She stared at his black eyes for a long time. Severus waited patiently, holding her gaze. Just when he accepted he wasn't going to receive an answer, she confessed, "It's long and difficult to explain."

"I have time."

A few wavering seconds followed, and then, she spoke.

"I thought any man would take advantage of me after the wedding ceremony, especially a Death Eater, supposedly, the most loyal one. But you were different. You were so gentle with me, so considerate."

He averted her gaze. He wasn't used to compliments, even less when they were related to sex.

"You took me to bed when I fell asleep and comforted me when I most needed it. When I had that nightmare, you didn't question me or make me feel uncomfortable. You just helped me." A half-snort, half-giggle escaped her. "A Death Eater who cooks for his wife, teaches her potions and has a great first date with her! You intrigued me."

_And you intrigued me_ , thought Severus.

"I wanted to get to know you, and it wasn't only for the sake of the mission. I was starting to like you. And when I saw you in that towel I-" she trailed off for a moment and her cheeks turned scarlet, "remembered how good you made me feel and I just couldn't help but think how good it would feel to have you inside me again. And I was angry at myself for having these thoughts."

Ashamed and disappointed as well. That had been the impression she had conveyed while she apologized afterwards. He didn't remind her, though. He didn't wish to transfer her attention to him and his pinkish cheeks. Thankfully, she was too lost in her tale to notice.

"While cuddling after having breakfast in bed, I wondered if I was starting to feel something for you or if it was only lust. I figured kissing you would help me understand my own feelings. And the kiss was amazing, Severus. I have never felt anything like that for anyone, not even for-"

She gulped.

"F-For my f-fiancé. I felt terribly guilty and stupid, that's why I avoided you, to stop having these feelings for you. How was it possible to fall in love with a Death Eater just weeks after my fiancé's death?" she asked with tears in her eyes. "I felt horrible. I still do. But it doesn't change the fact that right now, I just want you to kiss me."

Severus was speechless, overwhelmed... _overjoyed_. All this time, she had been having similar feelings and thoughts than he had. The only difference was that, while she thought she was dealing with a loyal Death Eater, he reckoned he was dealing with a mini-Voldemort.

Fools, both of them. They had been oblivious.

He cupped her chin with one hand and lifted it up until they both were standing, gazes locked. Never had he thought vulnerability could look so beautiful. She was a mess, but she was not afraid to show it to him. With his free hand, he dried her cheeks. Skyrah gasped and shut her eyes, leaning into his touch. Softly, he caressed her cheek, and she let out a purr.

That was it.

Severus couldn't help himself. He granted her wish. It was a gentle kiss, no tongues involved, but somehow, it felt really intimate.

_I have never felt anything like that for anyone, not even for my fiancé._

Shit. He had forgotten about her fiancé. She had been engaged to someone who had died not so long ago. Now Severus felt like he was using her, taking advantage of her grief.

_How was it possible to fall in love with a Death Eater just weeks after my fiancé's death?_

In love.

She had said she was in love with him. He wanted to believe her. He wanted to believe her so badly. There had to be somebody out there who did not mind his hooked nose, or his grouchiness. That somebody had to be the one who was kissing him and making him feel like there was an army of butterflies in his stomach. It was easier to pretend she was being sincere when one hand massaged his neck and the other grasped his shoulder, keeping him in place to prolong the kiss.

The kiss ended. She was still holding his shoulder. One second, she was staring up at him. Another second, and she was throwing her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. It got soaked. He held her back, rubbing her back in awkward circles. Her grip tightened to the point Severus found it hard to breathe, but he didn't mind it. It felt nice to feel needed. 

"You aren't on Father's side. You aren't. You aren't. You aren't," she chanted like a mantra.

He repeated she was safe with him until she calmed down and her tears finally dried. He kept holding her, even though she was not even sniffling by then. He found this was not so different from cuddling in bed, despite the fact they were standing. He had enjoyed cuddling with her. He was enjoying holding her now.

Suddenly, his chest rumbled as if she was... snickering? She pulled back, hands on her belly as her body shook. He raised an eyebrow in question at her sudden mirth.

"What, pray tell, is so funny?"

"The irony. He chose you, convinced you were the most loyal Death Eater, his most valuable servant and spy. He even overlooked your blood status. You are not his least loyal Death Eater. You aren't even loyal, and I love it. It was about time somebody beat him at his own game."

A proud smirk appeared on his face, then he frowned. "He told you about my blood status?"

"Yes."

"You don't care about it?"

She grew serious. "I learnt there are two kinds of wizards and witches who believe treating muggles and non-purebloods as inferiors, even killing them, is justifiable or ethical. The first kind are sociopaths like my father. The second are the brainwashed or ignorants. I do not consider myself either."

"Yet you call your father a sociopath."

She shrugged. "I haven't found a better descriptor yet, except hypocrite, maybe. My grandfather, _his_ father, was a muggle. Father is a half-blood, and so am I. Mind you? If my mother hadn't told me, I wouldn't have believed it."

Yes, he was aware. Albus had told him. Yet, hearing her telling him as if he was into gossip brought a tiny smile to his face. Anybody else would not have perceived it. She did. She smiled back. He noticed, though, that her eyes did not shine as usual. 

She was still thinking about her dead fiancé.

"We could bake a cake for dessert."

Lily used to eat sweets whenever she felt down, and Severus figured that, if it worked for his former friend, it could work for his wife. 

Her eyes shone at his suggestion.

It had worked.

"A chocolate cake, please! It's been so long since I ate one of those."

Severus chuckled at her enthusiasm, glad his Skyrah was back. The _real_ Skyrah. While they were cooking, Severus realized just how attached he was to her. He had missed her terribly yesterday. He didn't understand why, but somehow, these past days with her had been the happiest since Lily passed away. And the kisses… Merlin, her kisses were perfect - soft, sweet, warm.

Skyrah realized he was lost in his thoughts, unaware of his surroundings. Grinning slyly, she grabbed a fistful of flour from the cake they were about to make and threw it.

"What the… Skyrah!"

Severus Snape, all covered in white with a disbelieving look on his face. The black of his eyes and a few locks of hair contrasted greatly against the flour. He would have felt embarrassed in front of anybody else, enraged, even, but the sight of Skyrah laughing irrepressibly, nearly crying, made it worth it.

"Sorry! I just had to do it… It was an impulse," she apologized, still chortling as she approached him to clean him up.

Severus didn't let her though, for the next thing she knew, she matched him, face and neck covered in flour. She stood still, mouth agape. Severus didn't laugh, but there was a smirk on his face. 

"Sweet revenge," he said in a sing-song manner, not caring how childish his move had been.

She squinted. Oh, he was in trouble. He had never been so happy to be in trouble.

"Severus Snape… This is war!"

Soon, they were hurling all the flour and sugar they could find at each other like two kids misbehaving while their parents aren't around. Her laughter was priceless, and Severus was smiling so much his face hurt. Failing to notice that the floor was slippery from all the fallen ingredients, she slid off and collided with Severus when she tried to dodge sugar. Both fell down with a thud.

Skyrah ended on top of him, with her hands on his chest. His arms were tense, stuck onto his sides. She raised her head and stared at his lips, covered in sugar and flour. Cracking a crooked grin, she lowered her head and husked, "I'd have kissed you just now, but I don't fancy flour-and-sugar-filled kisses, so that will have to wait."

Severus shut his eyes when her hot breath grazed his ear, sending shivers down his spine. It didn't help, either, that her breasts were pressed against his chest. She was back on her feet too soon to his liking. He stood up. A little wand movement, and the floor was no longer slippery. No trace of sugar and flour on them.

"I couldn't even see your robes. Only white," teased Skyrah. "I won."

He snorted. "Need I remind you that you were the one who fell on me? Not my definition of victory."

Skyrah pouted. "A draw?"

"A draw."

She smiled at him and Severus couldn't help but smile right back at her after that. If someone had told him one week ago he'd have a food fight with Voldemort's daughter, he would have suggested checking their mental health. He was starting to behave differently around Skyrah, more freely. That woman would be the end of him - or at least, of his reputation - he just knew it. 

"Can we still bake the cake?" 

"Yes. I have more flour and sugar."

"Thank Circe!" she said with a giggle.

She stopped laughing when his eyes shifted from her chest to her mouth, and rested there, barely blinking. Without a warning, he took her by the waist. Surprised as she was, she didn't push him away. In fact, her arms circled his neck.

"My mouth is not covered in sugar and flour now," he said, hoarsely.

She licked her lips. "Not very patient, are we?"

Skyrah could only gasp before his lips came crashing down on hers. A part of him was snogging her out of fear. He didn't want to wake up to find she had come to her senses and realized she did not even want to touch him, realize her grief for her fiancé had blinded her. He'd rather seize the moment. He wanted something. He took it. He wasn't a slytherin for nothing.

This kiss was the most passionate they had exchanged until then. It was a battle of tongues, of dominance, as if both of them weren't content with the result of the food fight and tried to win the game then. They only stopped when their lungs demanded air.

"We really should start baking the chocolate cake," she panted.

They worked on that together, through jokes and accidental touches that were not that accidental from neither Skyrah nor Severus.

At night, under the bedsheets, Skyrah held his hand.

He let her.


	8. Chapter 8

Skyrah woke up in her husband's arms, but not in a casual way. Her back was pressed against his torso. His hand cupped her breast.She could have easily removed it and pretended nothing had happened. That wasn't the problem. The problem was that Skyrah could feel his morning erection against her butt and, as if on cue, flashbacks of the time she lost her virginity flooded back.  _Just great, now I am horny,_ she thought.

"Severus?"

There was no reaction out of him, so she tried again, this time louder.

He didn't move, he just whispered in a deep voice still half-asleep, "Yes?"

His breath hit her skin, making the hair from her nape bristle. She bit her bottom lip.

"You have a morning problem which is typical of men… Apart from your hand on my breast."

He stiffened. Now he was fully awake.

"Shit! I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable," he excused himself as he retrieved his hand and distanced himself as much as he could from his wife.

His cheeks and ears burned in embarrassment. Skyrah turned around so that they were face to face, even though they kept their distance.

"You haven't made me feel uncomfortable, Severus, you've turned me on."

His pupils dilated at her sultry tone. He didn't move, but Skyrah crawled towards him and lay on top of him.

"Should we take care of this?" she asked in a low pitch that sent shivers down his spine.

"I thought you didn't want to rush anything," he said, out of breath.

She gave him a lopsided grin. "I remember you said it was too late for that."

She traced patterns on his pectorals with her fingers. 

Gods.

This was heaven. And yet, he didn't want to have sex with her like this. Rushed. Messy, getting on it because he had woken up with a hard-on. He wanted her. Merlin only knew how much. True. Yesterday he hadn't hesitated to snog her. Snogging and having sex were different, though. 

"You don't have to do this."

"I want to," she husked, putting her hand on his cheek like she had done right before they lost their virginities. 

He shut his eyes. Fuck. She was slowly grinding herself on his erection now. He had to bit his tongue to keep from moaning. He thanked Merlin they weren't naked. This would have been even more difficult to handle. Her hips stopped its wiggle once she noticed he wasn't moving or speaking.

"Look at me." He opened his eyes. Her expression was as soft as her touch. "We won't have sex until we are both ready and want it. I am already pregnant. We aren't forced to do anything. If you would rather wait to have sex, tell me. I will not get offended. I know it is soon."

He gulped and lowered his gaze.

"I see..." She pulled a disappointed face but recovered quickly and gave his cheek one last stroke. "Let me know when you are ready, okay?"

He nodded, thankful he hadn't needed to speak for her to understand him. He didn't trust his voice. Not right then.

With a sly grin, she added, "You aren't going to deny me a good morning kiss, too, are you?"

And she captured his mouth in a kiss. She tried to remove her body from his lower zone so that he wouldn't feel uncomfortable with their pelvises rubbing together, but she ended up brushing his hardness with her hip anyway. He let out a smoldering moan, breaking the kiss. First, he made it clear he wanted to wait for sex. Then, he went and made a sound of pleasure when she hadn't even tried to gain pleasure sounds from him. He was afraid to look her in the eye and see her reproach or confusion, so he shut his eyes and waited for her to leave. If he had kept his eyes open, he would have realized Skyrah was pleased with his reaction, smiling smugly.

When he was sure she was out of earshot, he groaned and wondered why the bloody hell he had declined her tempting offer. Again, he found himself inwardly reciting,  _Think about a naked Potter, Albus in pink a swimsuit, the Dark Lord…_

* * *

 Breakfast was not as awkward as he had expected. She behaved as if she hadn't been rejected, and for that, he was thankful. They had just finished washing the dishes when Severus grimaced and grabbed his forearm. Skyrah already knew what that meant. Seconds later, his Death Eater robes and mask were on. Skyrah wore her own mask, as well, that mask that occluded her humanity in front of Voldemort. They apparated in the woods. Voldemort and Nagini were waiting for them. As always, there were no Death Eaters to witness the reunion.

"Remove your mask, Severus." 

"Did you get the job?" Severus heard Voldemort ask while he took the mask off.

"Severus arranged a meeting. I only had to convince Dumbledore, and I did. The job is mine."

"Does he suspect you?"

Severus said, "No, my Lord. He is satisfied with your daughter's addition to the teaching staff."

Grinning evilly, Voldemort caressed Skyrah's cheek.

"I knew you wouldn't disappoint me." Lowering his voice to the point only Skyrah heard him, he added, "Andraste and that pathetic excuse of a witch you have for half-sister will be glad to hear you followed my orders. They won't be crucioed today."

She controlled the urge to clench her fists. Aware she had to do something to get a clue about their whereabouts, she met his eyes and said, "I demand to see them. I have done as you wish. Sooner than expected, too. It's the least you could do, Father."

Even though Severus couldn't hear what they were talking about, he nearly cringed when Voldemort slapped his own daughter so hard the blow resonated across the dense trees. She didn't cover her stinging cheek with her palm, she didn't even blink, as if being hit by her father was normal, something she had experienced all her life.

Severus felt sick.

"Insolent child, you will not take that tone with me."

"You taught me that rewarding your servants for a good job is important to keep them motivated. It is as important as punishing them to ensure they do not fail again. I presumed I would be rewarded."

"You are my daughter, not my servant."

"I am serving you," she retorted.

They stared at each other, neither backing down, and then, he smirked and dismissed Severus without even glancing his way. Severus apparated home with a bad presentiment growing in his stomach.

"Your motivation is not an issue. I can easily order my Death Eaters to murder your half-sister while Andraste watches." Skyrah blanched. "However, I am pleased to know my lessons taught you something. Take my arm."

She didn't vacillate. They disapparated with a pop. They appeared in a dark corridor. There was poor light that came through a small, rounded window. The walls and floor were made of stone. Skyrah distinguished the beginning of stairs by the end of the corridor.

"The reward comes with conditions, Skyrah." She met his eyes, listening attentively. "Stay no longer than five minutes."

"Or else?"

"A Death Eater will report me. You will regret it profoundly."

She gulped. "Anything else?"

Her feet did not touch the ground. Her hands went to her neck. His fingers were not touching her skin, but she couldn't breathe. The more Voldemort twisted his wand in the air, the tight the invisible grip on her neck became. 

"Do not ever question my authority in front of my followers," he hissed. "I am your superior."

The curse came to an end. Skyrah dropped like a ragdoll, coughing and rubbing her neck in an attempt to alleviate the pain.

"Do not bother coming back later. They will be moved after the reunion."

By the time he left, she still was in a coughing fit. She forced herself to breathe slowly and calm down before walking down the corridor and climbing down the stairs. She didn't wish to scare her family. She was certain Voldemort had had strangled her aiming for that. One minute later, she had composed herself. Four minutes to go. She broke into a run. After reaching the end of the stairs, she spotted a cell a few meters away. 

"Mum! Dione!"

Her throat was still sore, and her voice was scratchier than she would have liked.

"Skyrah!" two feminine voices yelled at the same time.

Skyrah cast silencing charms, in case a Death Eater eavesdropped them, and reached her family. She slid her hands through the bars. Each took one hand and squeezed it tight. Tears formed in their eyes. 

Skyrah had inherited her mother's shape of face and lips, but they looked nothing alike. Her mother's hair was curly red with white locks and her eyes were of a lively blue. Skyrah's half-sister had curly red hair and blue eyes, as her mother. Unlike the older woman though, the teen had freckles on her face and her nose and her lips were thinner. Both looked paler than usual and had bags under their eyes.

"Thank Merlin you are together!" said Skyrah.

Her mother snorted. "Tom wouldn't separate us. It would mean having more Death Eaters 'looking after' us instead of serving him and helping him recruit an army."

Skyrah smiled sadly. It was good to see that, gaunt as Andraste's appearance was, she had not lost her sarcasm. "I missed you."

Her mother grinned ruefully and kissed her palm. "I've thought about you every day."

Skyrah turned her attention to her sister. "How are you, little one?"

Dione rolled her eyes. "I'm not little! I'm  _fifteen_!"

Skyrah and her mother chuckled, and Dione ended up chortling too. Soon, the Andraste's expression sobered and she wondered, "What has he done to you, my child?"

"Nothing serious."

"What's happened to your voice?" pressed Dione.

"A cold."

The girl frowned. "You used to lie better."

Skyrah huffed. "You used to keep your mouth shut so that Mum wouldn't catch me lying."

"I'm worried about you!"

"I don't want you to worry about me! I'm not the one captive!"

"Don't. Quarrel," growled their mother. "You will regret it later."

Skyrah shut her eyes and took a big breath.

"Sorry," she said, opening her eyes. "I'm a bit stressed. I don't have much time. I need to ask you something."

"Fine, but I expect you to tell me what else Tom has done to you, apart from bruising you," said Andraste, eyeing her neck and cheek meaningfully.

Skyrah mentally kicked herself. She had not thought about the bruises. 

"Tell me everything you know about horcruxes, how to destroy them and where to find them. Which are the objects he selected?"

Her mother gasped. "Do you want to kill him?"

"Do you still love him?" Skyrah shot back.

Dione looked at her mother worriedly.

"You know whom I married. He was the love of my life," she said, wrapping her free arm around her youngest daughter.

"You can still love my father. You can still want him to be alive."

"The man I once loved is no longer alive, Skyrah."

"Help me, then. Tell me everything you know about horcruxes. If he dies, you will be free. All of us will."

Andraste shook her head. "You aren't a murderer... You aren't like him."

"Mum," begged Skyrah, close to tears. "Somebody has to stop him."

"Not you."

"I have help, okay? It doesn't have to be me, but we need the information. We need it."

Andraste stared at her for a full minute. Skyrah counted every second, getting sweatier and sweatier.

"He told me the objects, but not where to find them nor how to destroy them. He didn't trust anybody with that, not even me. It was in his slytherin self-preservation blood," her mother finally said.

"If you are hiding the truth just because-"

"I have never lied to you."

Skyrah gulped and gave her a nod, urging her to continue.

"His diary, Marvolo Gaunt's Ring, Slytherin's Locket, Hufflepuff's Cup and Ravenclaw's Diadem. I don't know if he's created more horcruxes now that he's back."

Skyrah memorized them and asked, "So they are objects related to Hogwarts founders, a family ring and his diary… Is that right?"

"Yes."

Skyrah squeezed her hand. "Thank you, Mother."

"Will someone tell me what horcruxes are?" Dione asked with a pout.

This made Skyrah and Andraste crack a grin.

"I'll tell you later, Dione. Now, let your sister speak. I recall she was going to tell us what that monster has done to her."

Skyrah bit her bottom lip. "He hit and strangled me today. I think he wanted to scare you."

"What else?" pressed her mother.

"I will work as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Hogwarts teacher."

"You were always keen on teaching," whispered Andraste with a relieved smile.

"Yes. I hope my spying skills convince Father, though." At Dione's frown, Skyrah added, "I'll be teaching Harry Potter."

"Oh..."

"Tom didn't kidnap us just so that you would spy on a teenager, Skyrah. What is the real mission?"

"I had to wed his most loyal Death Eater. We have to give him an heir."

Her family would have gasped horrified if it weren't for the twinkle in her eye. They exchanged looks.

"Skyrah, dear, you had that twinkle in your eye whenever you were naughty as a child. What is the mischief?" wondered Andraste.

"Let's just say 'most loyal' aren't the words I'd choose to describe him."

Andraste smiled a crooked smile. Her sister, though, furrowed her brow. 

"And that makes it good? What about Daniel?"

Brown eyes got moist. "Don't... Don't mention his name now. I had to marry a Death Eater. I did, and I've been lucky enough to find that he is not a bad person. He's treated me with respect. There's nothing else I can ask."

"Are you sure you can trust this man?" she insisted.

"He hasn't given me a reason not to."

"What about the heir? Have you... Have you already... Er... Did you and that man..."

"Dione!" yelped her mother.

Skyrah would have blushed if it weren't for the fact she was currently trying different spells to break them free. _Alohomora. Incendio. Bombarda Maxima._ Tears of frustration streamed down her face. Time was against her. She would have to leave her family in a bloody cell.

"Stop it, Skyrah… We can't leave. And don't even think about facing that Death Eater. He is not alone in here. They move in packs, like wolves… You can't beat them all."

Skyrah let out a sob when she realized her mother was right. "I love you. I love both of you. I'm so sorry you have to go through this."

"We know," her sister replied.

"We love you too," her mother followed. "As long as Dione and I are together, we will be fine."

Footsteps were heard. Five minutes had gone by.

"Go, Skyrah, go!" screamed Andraste, holding her youngest daughter to comfort her.

Her last thought before disapparating was that she hadn't told them she was pregnant.

* * *

 Severus was pacing in the living room, mind racing, when Skyrah apparated home.

She let herself fall on her knees and covered her eyes. All the tears she had held back when she saw the conditions her mother and sister lived in brimmed over. Sobs racked her body. Alarmed, he knelt in front of her and put a comforting hand on her shaking shoulder.

"Skyrah…"

There was no response from her, so he took her hands and uncovered her face. She still didn't look at him. Hence, he cupped her chin and caressed her wet cheek, the one her father hadn't hit. She held back a sob and threw her arms around him. He slowly put his arms on her back and consoled her. He kept picturing possible scenarios of what could have upset her, and his stomach churned. They stayed in that position until Skyrah composed herself.

"What's happened? Why did he slap you? Why didn't he want me around?"

"I asked to visit my family as a reward for getting the job so soon. He disliked my bold attitude but he agreed. They looked like they hadn't slept in ages and like they aren't fed enough… He said..." She swallowed hard. "He said they wouldn't be crucioed today. And I can't do anything to get them back. They are being moved now, Merlin knows where. My mother is so strong... I know she can survive this. My sister, though... She's just a child. She's fifteen." 

His face hardened. "We'll save them."

Skyrah gave him a little smile and squeezed his hand in gratefulness.

"I also have good news and bad news… I have to talk to Albus."

"What is it?"

"My mother has told me about the horcruxes. The good news is that I know five of them. The bad news is that I don't know where to find them, how to destroy them or if there are more…" 

"You did a good job. We will tell him later. It is nearly lunch time. Do you wish to join me in the kitchen?" he proposed, in hopes that would cheer her up.

She bit her bottom lip. "Sorry. I feel like lying down right now."

Severus nodded. He left the room and came back shortly after with a balm. He spread the solution across her cheek. Despite his rough appearance, his touch was so delicate Skyrah was overcome with emotion.

"Severus. You don't have to do this."

He raised an eyebrow. "I can stop."

"That's not what I meant. It's just that you really don't have to do this. My father could have easily crucioed me, he has done so for less important matters. My guess is that the only reason he hasn't done it is because he knows I might be pregnant and he doesn't want to risk losing his heir." Severus kept silent. "What I'm trying to say is that they are bruises. They'll heal. They're nothing serious."

"A simple thank you would have been enough, you know?"

He would have felt sorry for being rough if she hadn't smirked and teased, "Are you seeking thankful cheek kisses?"

"Don't be ridiculous," he snarled, ignoring the sudden heat on his cheeks.

He had meant to apply the balm. Nothing more, Nothing less. A cheek kiss, though, would be a bonus.

"So you don't like them?"

"I didn't say that," he muttered under his breath.

She heard him anyway. Regardless, she kept quiet and tilted her head, giving him an easier access to her neck bruises. He took it as an invitation to keep applying the balm. She shivered. He told himself it was due to the cold balm, not to his touch. He was done, but he lingered. Her skin was so soft...

Pulling back, she wondered, "Aren't you going to ask me how I got the neck bruises? Why?"

"The Dark Lord hardly needs a reason to harm his servants," he said darkly.

A tawny owl entered through the window. Severus opened the letter the owl had brought and read it. Crumpling up the parchment, he explained to her that Albus wanted to meet them at five o'clock to talk about pressing matters. They agreed they would inform the headmaster about the horcruxes then.

Severus made to go to the kitchen, but Skyrah spun him around. He only had time to see her twinkling eyes and impish grin before her lips pressed against his cheek. 

"Thank you for taking care of me, Severus."

He did get his bonus, after all.

* * *

 Albus arrived punctually on Spinner's End. Skyrah looked better now that she had eaten something. The bruises were no longer visible. After the formal greetings, they took a seat. Skyrah and Albus sat on the couch, while Severus took a chair from the kitchen, like they had done in their previous meeting.

"We need to talk about Harry Potter," started Albus.

Skyrah frowned and Severus groaned.

"What is it this time? Is he tired of being famous yet? Maybe he can't find his own socks… Or perhaps he-"

Skyrah prodded Severus in the ribs to silence him.

"Go on, Albus. Let's pretend my husband kept quiet," she interjected, sending Severus a glare which told him  _you better shut up and listen to him_  at which he simply rolled his eyes.

"He's been having nightmares…"

Severus snorted. "Potter is not the only one who has trouble sleeping. I have more interesting matters to discuss."

"They are not the usual kind, Severus. He sees through Voldemort's eyes," claimed Albus.

A long pause followed.

"This means that my father and Harry Potter are connected. What if he can enter his mind? What if he can control the boy? Trick him?"

"My worries, exactly. That is why I have concluded Harry Potter must learn Occlumency," he said, looking at his spy meaningfully.

 Severus got the hint. He sneered.

"Absolutely _not_! I'm not doing this!"

Skyrah put a hand on his knee. She had meant to calm him down. She had only managed to race his heartbeat.

"Severus, listen to Albus first. My father is up to something. He's obsessed with the boy… He considers him a threat, even if he doesn't admit it. Potter can play an important role in my father's defeat. If I can help the boy out, I will. Won't you do the same?"

Severus kept scowling. Skyrah withdrew her hand. Severus wished she hadn't.

"If my husband doesn't agree to do it, I will. I'm a decent occlumens. I don't know the kid, but I don't see the problem."

Albus touched his beard. "You both should teach him. Harry has spent a month in Privet Drive. The blood wards are already recharged. He could stay here until school begins. It could do him good and he could also learn some advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"I will not have the brat living in  _my_  house during school break! I already put up with his insolence during school year!" growled Severus.

Skyrah sighed, not really understanding why Severus reacted as if the boy himself was worse than Voldemort.

"Albus, give us time to think over it, please."

"There is _nothing_ to think over!" "Of course, I understand it is asking a lot," replied at the same time Severus and Albus.

"I'll take my leave."

Before Albus could stand up and go, Skyrah cried out, "Wait! We have to tell you something."

And so she told him about the visit to her family and the information she had obtained.

"This has been an impressive progress, Skyrah. Thank you. As for your family..." He shook his head. "I will not lie to you. If Tom keeps moving them, finding them will be challenging."

Skyrah gulped.

"I know. We'll let you know what we'll do about Harry as soon as we can."

Severus rolled his eyes at the mention of Potter.

Albus left.


	9. Chapter 9

Skyrah folded her arms across her chest, clearly annoyed by the rude behavior her husband had just exhibited in front of the headmaster.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I understand that you don't want anybody else living with us, but what has this Potter boy done to you? You spat his name as if you despised him!" Severus stared at her. In a softer tone, Skyrah tried again, "I'm a teacher too, and there are kids who can be brats. It's difficult to deal with them. Did he misbehave at your class? Did he disrespect you? Is that why you are so uncomfortable?"

Severus kept quiet. When Skyrah thought she wasn't going to receive an answer, she heard him admit, "It's complicated."

"I'm listening." 

He didn't elaborate though. 

"Severus, you can tell me. I need to understand why you are so against tutoring Potter when it could help us vanquish my father."

Silence.

Skyrah was growing tired of his lack of cooperation. She shook her head in defeat. "If you ever want to tell me, I will listen to you."

She made to leave him alone when his silky voice stopped her, "I'm not against Potter receiving Occlumency and advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons. I'm against being the one in charge of them. The brat hates me, it would lead nowhere."

Skyrah turned to face him. "But why do  _you_  hate him?"

"I told you. It's complicated."

She looked at him sadly.

"Albus was convinced that you are the right man, and I agree. You have been fooling my father for so long… You are a master of the Occlumency art. Maybe we could teach Potter at his home. We would visit him a few times a week. He doesn't have to stay with us. Advanced Defense lessons can wait until school. Occlumency can't."

Severus cringed. "I'm not going to teach Potter!"

She took a big breath, gathering all the patience in the world. "I meant what I said, if you're not willing to help, I will. Would you agree to that? To me tutoring him a few times? You wouldn't have to see the boy."

"I guess," he drawled.

Skyrah smiled. At last. Progress. 

"Good. We will tell Albus tomorrow." She paused, seeing he was still uncomfortable. "So… What do you say? Shall we brew some potions? You said I was ready to brew everlasting elixirs."

The suggestion cheered Severus up. He was thankful she did not mention Harry again. 

* * *

He was getting used to waking up with her body pressed against his. He should probably have a shower and let her rest longer, but he found he quite liked studying her features while she slept. A lock of hair fell down her cheekbone. He tucked it behind her ear to uncover her face. The gentle touch was enough to wake her up. She squinted and rubbed her eyes. When they adjusted to the light, she gave him a smile.

"Good morning."

He said it back, wishing he could wake up like this until his dying day. He bet her fiancé had wished that as well. Severus pondered asking her about him. He did not wish to intrude, but he was curious, and dare he admit it, jealous, despite recalling her saying Severus's kisses felt better than they had ever felt with her fiancé. Before he could open his mouth, she leapt to her feet and said she'd have a shower. 

He did not pluck up the courage to ask her until after breakfast, when she took a potions book to tell him which potion she would like to learn about next. As she flicked through the pages, he said, "There is something I have been meaning to ask you."

"What is it?" she asked, eyes still fixed on the book.

"It probably is a sensitive topic for you, so if you're not ready to tell me, I will understand." 

She left the potions book on a table and met his eyes. He took it as a sign to question her. 

"You mentioned your fiancé… What happened, exactly?"

The lines of her face darkened. She stood in silence. Severus felt like an idiot for asking.

"My apologies. You don't have to tell me. Forget about it."

"No! I-I'll tell you. It's just that I haven't talked about him to anyone since he passed away. This will be difficult for me... May we sit down?"

They sat down on the sofa, next to each other, but not close enough to brush their shoulders or knees. Skyrah gulped, staring at her wringing hands. Severus waited patiently for her to start. When she did, she wasn't really looking at him. It was as if she was looking at the infinity, lost in her memories.

"His name was Daniel. He was my best friend at Ilvermorny, even though we were in different houses. He was a Pukwudgie, which represents the heart of the wizard and favours healers; while I was a Horned Serpent, which represents the mind of the wizard and favours scholars. We were so different, and yet..." 

She smiled sadly.

"I loved him, I loved him so much. And he loved me even more. We became engaged. When my father came to the United States to look for me, I was with him. My father didn't even vacillate to kill him the moment he found Daniel was a muggle-born wizard."

Her expression darkened as much as her voice. The light in her eyes died out. Surprisingly, they didn't hold hate, only emptiness. It occured to him that Skyrah might have loved Daniel as much as he did Lily.

"I saw my own father uttering the k-killing c-curse without remorse. And he was going to do the same to my mother and Dione, my half-sister. I couldn't let him… I..." she trailed off.

"I am sorry." 

Unable to speak, she gave him a nod.

"Is Daniel the reason why you know muggle songs?"

He realized his mistake as soon as she gasped.

"How do you know I know muggle songs?"

"I heard you singing  _Imagine_  by John Lennon."

 _I thought you spied on my father, not on me_ , she thought, but then she realized all he knew about her back then was that she was Voldemort's daughter. He had probably told Albus about her, and she found she did not care that much. He had been doing his job.

"It was one of Daniel's favorite songs."

"Lily liked the song as well."

"Lily? Was she a muggle-born, too?" He gulped and stared at the floor. "S-sorry. You don't have to tell me about her."

He gave it some thought. Should he tell her about Lily? That would mean showing that part of him he kept from the world, being vulnerable. He wasn't sure he was ready, but a part of him told him that talking about her would help him close his still open wound. Skyrah had opened her heart to Severus more than once. Even though she had just said that he needn't tell her anything, he felt like he owed her.

"I met Lily when I was just a kid. I was the one who told her she was a witch."

The small smile she gave him encouraged him to continue.

"She was my first and only friend. She was sorted into Gryffindor, whereas I was sorted into Slytherin. Historically, these two houses have never been on good terms. The house rivalry is very strong, even nowadays. We remained best friends for years. However, we drifted apart in fifth year when I called her a…" he trailed off.

Pronouncing the insult was still dolorous. 

"Mudblood?" muttered Skyrah.

Severus nodded. He had expected her to judge him or look at him with disgust. He wouldn't have blamed her, considering she had almost married a muggle-born. She did nothing of the sort. She just listened.

"She never forgave me. She married my school enemy and had a son with him. I joined the Death Eaters and told the prophecy to your father. He targeted them. I was unaware of whom the prophecy referred to at the time. When I found out, I went to Albus. I've been loyal to him ever since."

Skyrah looked at him sadly and then, her eyes widened.

"The prophecy... Harry Potter is Lily's son?" she asked, although it sounded like a statement.

"He is."

Her expression softened. "That's why you dislike the boy... He is the actual proof that your best friend left you for your school enemy."

He didn't affirm nor deny it. He didn't have to speak. The fact he avoided her eyes was enough to gather she was right.  

"I'm sorry," she said, putting a hand on his knee.

He gasped and locked their gazes. After everything he'd told her, she still was unafraid of touching him.

"You know, our stories are quite similar…"

He snorted. "You never insulted your friend and you were about to marry him. I'd say they are quite different."

"Perhaps, but we both were fond of a muggle-born who was sorted into a different house and who had been our friend in spite of it. We both lost them because of my father, the same curse, and yet, we blame ourselves." He looked away. He hadn't said he blamed himself for Lily's death. Somehow she knew. And it might be because... "Severus, you and I aren't that different. We can heal each other."

Skyrah squeezed his knee. Gods. His heart was pounding fast. Lily was able to speed up his heartbeat with one simple touch, too, and he knew how attached he had grown to the red-haired witch all too well. He was getting just as attached to Skyrah, and it was terrifying. It wouldn't be so scary if he knew for certain that she felt something similar.

"You told me you felt something for me which you hadn't felt for your fiancé. Is it true?"

"I would never lie about  _that._  Daniel was my first love; he'll always have a place in my heart. But I... I think I'm falling in love with you," she confessed with a blush on her pretty face.

His cheeks turned bright pink as well. It wasn't every day that somebody said they were falling for him. He couldn't tell her he returned her feelings. He was neither sure nor ready.

Skyrah wasn't expecting him to say it back anyway, for she inquired, "Have you ever been with somebody? Have you ever had a girlfriend or…"

"No. I've always been alone."

"Hence, why you were still virgin," she quipped, trying to lighten up the mood.

"You are the one to talk," he scoffed. "How come you were virgin if you had a fiancé whom you clearly loved?"

She bit her bottom lip. "His parents were religious, and so was Daniel. He didn't want to get to it until after the wedding."

He snorted. "And you agreed? You were whipped."

She smacked him playfully on the arm. "Shut up!"

"Just saying…"

She grinned again, but unlike all the sad smiles from this morning, this time, the smile was of happiness. It suited her. It made her look even prettier. It made him want to  _kiss_  her. He restrained himself, although he couldn't help but stare at her lips. His gaze lowered to her visible cleavage. It had been an unconscious move, but now that he had done it, he found it impossible to look elsewhere. After all, the soft blue shirt she was wearing hugged all her curves and made her breasts look-

"Severus."

"Yes?" he asked, still gawking at her chest.

"You are staring," she stated, not amused.

Finding that attempting to deny the undeniable would be even more humiliating, he whispered a low _yes_. She took a pillow from the sofa and hit him with it square on the face.

"You don't stare at a lady like that! My eyes are up here, not down there!"

"I apologize," he said, now looking at her face. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

Uncomfortable?

No. She had only mentioned it because she was getting aroused, and he had told her to wait for  _that_. If he hadn't looked at her with hungry eyes, she might have waited, but right now, she needed to persuade him. She was a descendent of Slytherin, after all. She was ambitious and cunning enough to try. Hence, she lay beside him, took his arms and enfolded herself in them, while her head rested on his shoulder and nuzzled his neck with her nose.

"What are you doing?"

"Cuddling. I liked it the last time."

They stayed in that position for some time, no words exchanged between the pair. Holding Skyrah like that made him feel warm inside. He had been a foreigner in the emotional field, he still was, but Skyrah was teaching him how to progress, and he found that cuddling was an activity with great potential. She had been the Horned Serpent? If she had been the mind he could only begin to imagine just how emotional and affectionate her Daniel had been.

 _We can heal each other,_ she had said.

She didn't know he was unfixable. But he could pretend. He had deceived one of the greatest wizards of all time, after all.

Skyrah pecked his neck. Quick as it was, his breath hitched. Noting it, she smiled against his skin and started to kiss, lick and nip his neck.

He felt giddy.

"S-Skyrah."

"Mhmm?"

"What ex-exactly are you pursuing?"

She stalled and sat astride on his lap, her hands on his shoulders. 

"We have been thinking about death, regret and misery for too long. I'm trying to rest my mind and focus on pleasure… I won't go one step further until you are ready."

Was he ready for more? His body definitely was. He was sweating in anticipation.

"I feel that we know a lot about each other now. I feel close to you, and I want to feel even closer. Do you?"

She said it with a smoky, deep voice while leaning in. By the end, her lips were barely brushing his and her hot breath on his mouth made him gulp. Caressing ever so slowly the crook of his neck, she husked, "You liked what I was doing to your neck, didn't you?"

Yes.

He liked it.

He liked her mouth on his neck very much.

Her dark brown eyes were pure lust and the sight was enough for Severus to feel his member hardening.  _Damn this woman!_ he thought. He remembered her soft moans when they consummated the marriage. The way her skin felt against his, the way her walls tightened against him. Her lust when she saw him wrapped in a towel. The way she had offered herself just yesterday.

Suddenly, she was kissing him. It started off as sweet, almost chaste, and he didn't collaborate. She parted, bit her bottom lip and kissed him again. This time, she squeezed his shoulder, making him open his lips in surprise. It gave her the perfect excuse for exploring his mouth with her tongue. Severus kissed her back. It felt so good, after all, and he had already denied her sex twice even though he had clearly been turned on. He had never expected Voldemort's daughter to be so passionate, so warm, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't like her like that. He wanted her. Badly. He couldn't believe she was willing to have sex with him.

"Is that a yes? Are you sure you don't want to wait?" she panted, hope etched on her features.

He pushed her off him gently and got up. Disappointment and shame ate Skyrah. Every time she tried to get close to him, she scared him off. It was frustrating. She wanted to live her life the fullest. She had already lost Daniel. She didn't want to look back someday and feel like she had wasted opportunities with Severus. 

"I am sorry for pushing you. We don't have to do anything you don't want to. I-"

"Skyrah, I am not doing this in this cramped sofa. Let's go to bed." 

Her head shot up, eyes wide. He only had time to smirk before Skyrah pushed him against the nearest wall, kissing him roughly, possessively, curling her fingers in his hair.

Oh, shit.

Now she would realize touching him was repulsive. His greasy hair would disgust her.

Or not.

She did not stop playing with it. Nobody had ever dared to touch his hair. He welcomed the gesture with a low moan. His hands caressed her back and slid down tentatively until they reached her bottom. The contact made her gasp and break the kiss. He feared he had gone too far until she grinned up at him with playful eyes.

"To bed. Now!"

They got to their bedroom amid a tussle of kisses. Skyrah shoved Severus into the bed. She was on top of him next, snogging him senseless while struggling to unfasten the buttons of his robes.

"These buttons are so sexy yet so impractical!" Severus almost choked. His name and sexy had never gone together. "Take this off, for Merlin's pants!" 

Well, she was impatient. Not that he minded. With a flick of his wand, he was just in his pants. She copied him as soon as she found her wand. She was straddling him in her black underwear. Severus took in her appearance once again. She was so bloody perfect: her round breasts, her slender waist, her strong legs… Everything about her. What did she see in him, again?

She kissed his chest while her hand teased him down there, barely touching him through his pants. He tried hard not to whimper. He failed. Then she gently bit his nipple, never distracting her attention from his erection. He had to remind himself he had to breathe. She had too much power over him. He was too vulnerable to her warmth and her touches. Astutely, he rotated their positions so that Skyrah was under him and he was the one in control.

He kissed, licked and bit her neck in the same manner she had done to him on the couch. When he reached the crook of her neck, her breathing sped up, a little whimper escaped her throat and her eyes shut in ecstasy while she gripped rumpled bedsheets. He grinned wickedly. He had just hit upon her weak spot. After memorizing it, he left a trace of butterfly kisses that reached her lacy bra.

Unclasping it was proving to be one of the toughest challenges he had ever faced. Skyrah chuckled and untied it in a second, throwing it away and exposing herself. Severus started to massage her voluptuous breasts, playing with her nipples, something she had seemed to enjoy the first time they had had sex. He had enjoyed it even more. On instinct, he sucked on her erect nipples, causing Skyrah to swear.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, alarmed.

"Do that again."

He hadn't hurt her, then. He complied. Meanwhile, she toyed with his hair and grinded her hips against his. His hand caressed down her belly until he encountered her panties.

When she nodded, he took them away, exposing her curls. His hand was trembling, but he followed his impulse and touched her intimate area. Skyrah closed her eyes and let out an urgent moan, as she raised her hips to scrub herself against his hand. Severus found her clitoris and rubbed it with his thumb, drawing circles like she had done to herself before climaxing the last time. She was getting wetter and wetter and he could only focus on her urgent sighs and the blood that pumped through his veins.

"I want you." He halted. She arched her eyebrow at his astonished face. "Don't be so surprised! Your hands are driving me crazy right now… And I want you  _inside_  of me."

He didn't need to be told twice. He positioned himself at her entrance and was about to enter her when she put her hands on his chest.

"Wait. I... I want to try something."

She rolled them so that she was on top of him and straddled him. She took his erect member, gaining a grunt from him. She thought it had been from pleasure. It had been from surprise. He tensed, and she met his eyes. That was when she realized he was... uncomfortable?

"Relax. I only want to feel good. I want  _you_  to feel good. I have never done this, but I... I'll give my best. We'll change positions if it doesn't work."

His gaze.

It turned so intense. He wasn't scared, anymore, but amazed, as if the thought that somebody wanted to pleasure him was something irrational, as if he had been convinced that the only reason that she wanted sex was to satisfy her needs, and now he found out he had been wrong. He still felt more comfortable being on top. After all, he had been on top during the only sexual encounter he had ever had. She had reached her climax in that position. What if she didn't reach it now? What if he couldn't last long with her having the power?

Because she had the power. The fact he found it difficult to think when she rocked her core against his throbbing member was proof enough.

"S-Skyrah."

She licked her lips.

Severus shuddered at the sight. Dammit. He couldn't wait anymore. If she wanted to be on top, so be it, but he wouldn't let her tease him longer, or he'd come before the fun really started. He raised his hips and filled her, making them both cry out in pleasure. It took her a few seconds to adjust to his size, and then, she started to move experimentally. Soon, she found a rhythm she liked. He liked it just as much, especially when she moaned his name. He had been reluctant to let her take control, but right then, he decided to stop thinking and let himself feel. How could he not feel, when she was kissing him?

It wasn't a regular kiss. This kiss was different. This kiss screamed that she was in love, that she was giving her all to him. Severus was overwhelmed: overwhelmed by her passion, overwhelmed by her strong emotions, by her throaty moans, by the way she touched him, by the way she looked at him, by the way her tight wet walls wrapped him so perfectly…

She broke the kiss and increased the rhythm, resting her hands on his chest. Severus held her firmly by the hips and followed her with every thrust, mesmerized by her bouncing breasts and lustful eyes. He was close, so close, and when he took one of his hands and brought it to palm her breast, he spilled his seed inside her. Skyrah followed him two thrusts later, crying out his name. Her contractions felt amazing against his member and Severus could only focus on his flushed spouse. She was beautiful with her head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut, thighs squeezing his hips - so freaking beautiful. How come he had married her, again? Oh, yes. It turned out becoming a Death Eater hadn't been such a regrettable mistake, not when he had met somebody who actually cared for him thanks to it.

The pleasure waves faded and peace settled in. Skyrah landed on the mattress with a thud. Both of them were utterly satisfied and spent, breathing hard and sweating.

"This was even better than our first time."

"Indeed," he let out, struggling to even his rapid breaths and pumping heartbeat.

She smiled at him and tenderly kissed his cheek. Her fingers spidered and found his hand, taking hold of it. Severus tangled their fingers unwittingly, and she sighed contently. They stayed like that, in comfortable silence, until Skyrah got up and got dressed.

"Where are you going?" he asked, hiding the disappointment of her leaving his side flawlessly, like the spy he was.

"To the living room, to floo call Albus. Let's see how he takes that you aren't going to cooperate with Potter and that instead, I'll do the job a few times a week in his place, never here."

Before he could object, she had already climbed downstairs. Sighing, Severus got dressed and waited for their conversation to finish. Eventually, Skyrah faced him and told him that Albus wanted to discuss the matter in depth at Hogwarts right then.

"Why did you have to tell him so soon?"

He wouldn't have minded it if they had spent the rest of the day in that bed, just being with each other, chatting, or even repeating the performance. Heck, just cuddling would have brought him joy. Now, they could do none of that since the headmaster required their presence elsewhere.

"I'm not going to give my father more time to screw up anything else."

He grunted. Now he saw why she was a Horned Serpent. She may be emotional, but she knew when to follow her mind.

"Point taken. Follow my lead."


	10. Chapter 10

Severus mumbled something that sounded like a muggle sweet (the password, she guessed). The Snapes entered the headmaster's office. Skyrah took in every detail of the room with a tiny smile plastered on her face. Chirps got her turning her head towards Fawkes. The chick looked at her with big curious eyes that looked way too big for its head.

Her amazement was cut short by a familiar voice, "Welcome to Hogwarts, Skyrah."

"Thanks, Albus," she replied as her smile widened.

"Hello, Severus."

Severus nodded as a greeting. 

"Please, take a seat," said Albus, sitting on his chair behind the desk himself.

The Snapes sat on the wooden chairs in front of the desk.

"I'm going to talk to the Dursleys and see what I can do regarding your suggestion. However, I doubt they will welcome any witch or wizard at their home. You must be aware of it."

"I know Petunia Dursley, Albus, if that's what you're implying. I also know you can be quite persuasive if you set your mind to it," Severus conceded flatly.

By the way her husband spat  _Petunia_ , Skyrah guessed they had a past, not a good one, at that.

"I don't doubt Skyrah's occlumency skills, but I would be lying if I didn't tell you I am disappointed you refused to teach the boy, Severus." Severus snorted. "Could you at least tell me why you are so against it?" 

"Where do I begin, Albus? The teacher and the learner must trust each other in order to learn occlumency. Otherwise, it might get…  _nasty_."

Skyrah was tempted to joke, _Yes, that's why I'm a far better option. Harry Potter will blindly trust You-know-who's daughter!_ Wisely, she kept quiet.

"Potter hates me and I don't precisely like him either. He's just like James bloody Potter. In fact, it's you, Albus, the one he trusts the most. Why don't you teach him?"

"Although I admit I am a decent occlumens, I have not mastered the skill. You two, nevertheless, have deceived the greatest legilimens alive. Harry must do the same."

Severus scowled but did not retort. Albus had a point.

"I must know, if the Dursleys don't accept the offer, will Harry stay with you?"

His scowl became more visible.

"Those classes are of utter importance. Lily would have wanted you to reflect on it and to give her child a chance. You made a promise, Severus."

Skyrah wanted to help Harry and was on Albus's side, but she hadn't missed the emotionally manipulative words.

Severus felt sick. Albus always did the same: he spoke of Lily to persuade him to do whatever he deemed was for the greater good. He despised those low blows, effective as they were.

"I am only considering it for Lily."

"Of course, my child."

The nerve! First he practically obliged him to do something against his will and then he called him  _my child_  as if he cared for him. Skyrah was starting to fume.

"Don't call him  _my child_ , Albus, not after you have practically blackmailed him into agreeing to help you. I accepted to do it since the beginning. Severus didn't. We should respect his wishes."

Severus was speechless. He wasn't used to people defending him and he didn't know how to react.

"I didn't blackmail him, Skyrah. I only reminded him of a vow he took a long time ago. And believe it or not, I do care for him. A lot." A tense pause followed in which Severus avoided Albus's gaze. "I give you my word that I'll try to persuade the Dursleys. In fact, I'll go now." Albus looked at Skyrah. "Do you fancy a walk around the school? I'm sure Severus will gladly show you around so that you start to get familiar with the facilities."

"Thanks, Albus," she said in the most polite manner she could utter, "I'd like that very much."

"Come to my office to get updated after the tour."

Severus guided Skyrah out of the office. He looked as composed as ever. The conversation had agitated him, though. His forehead, which glistened with sweat, gave him away. Before she could question him, he walked to the closest classroom.

"Filius Flitwick, a part-goblin part-wizard Professor, teaches Charms here. He is the Head House of Rav-"

Skyrah touched his arm, cutting him off. "I'm sorry about what has just happened, Severus. I would have never thought that Albus would do something like this to-"

"It is no big deal. I am used to it, anyway," he finished in a bitter tone.

"You shouldn't. Albus should have used logic, not feelings, to convince you. He pressured you. If Harry ends up staying with us, I will teach him. I will make sure that you see him as little as possible," she said, squeezing his arm. When she noticed he was as immobile as a statue, she asked, "Are you all right?"

"Why have you defended me against Albus if you truly want to help Potter?"

She shrugged. "Your opinion matters. I didn't like how he used Lily against you. And you... You are my husband."

He felt warm inside. Was this what being cared for felt like?

"I'm sorry, but could you repeat again what this classroom is for? Hogwarts seems so similar yet so different from Ilvermorny…"

Severus was glad for the change of subject - he was not so glad for the fact her hand was no longer on his arm. They spent the following hour walking around the Library (which she thoroughly venerated), the Great Hall, the Black Lake, the Hospital Wing… Every time he showed her a new part of the castle, she smiled like a child on Christmas Day. Severus could tell that the witch really adored school, books and teaching. Despite everything, he was glad that Skyrah was going to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He had no doubts in his mind that with someone as sharp yet as sweet as her, the students would actually learn something. Adore her, even. Unlike him, the greasy bat of the dungeons. Talking about the dungeons, they had just reached them

"My chambers are here," muttered Severus, afraid of her reaction.

The dungeons were home to him, but they were cold and dark, and most non-slytherin students did not like to spend time there. Her smile hadn't faltered, though. Maybe she was a slytherin. Voldemort was one, after all.

"It's _our_ chambers now, Severus," she said amused. "Unless you do not want me here."

"I find your presence tolerable."

"Yeah, I figured, especially when I am snogging you or.... _riding_ you. Tolerable, indeed."

He choked, and blushed, and thanked the stars there were not portraits nearby.

"Skyrah!"

Timid chuckles resonated in the dungeons. The louder her laughter got, the more his sneer vanished. She landed a kiss on his cheek and said, "I was just teasing you. You still find me tolerable, don't you?"

"A little less tolerable," he said, gnashing his teeth.

"You are so grouchy."

"Stellar observation skills."

She gave him a lopsided grin. "You have a sarcastic sense of humor, too."

"Are you going to analyze me?"

She shook her head, sniggering. "I really like you, even if you only find me tolerable."

Encouraged by this statement, he whispered something Skyrah didn't quite catch. The door opened. They entered. She wasn't surprised to see that the place resembled their home. The minimal and simple-designed old wooden furniture required for only one person decorated the entire chambers. It could be easily changed, for the room was spacious enough. A smile was unconsciously drawn on her face. She could see herself living there with this man.

"I know it's not much but-"

"It's _tolerable_ ," she said, grinning playfully. Severus raised an eyebrow, and a chuckle escaped her. "Kidding. It's perfect, Severus. We'll just have to enlarge the wardrobe with a few spells. Oh! And we should also add a little room for our baby girl."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she regretted them. Severus had frozen.

"I-I'm sorry. I got carried away," said Skyrah, no longer in a mischievous mood. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

He gulped. "No, you are right. We should think about it."

Skyrah took his hand, smiling gently.

By the time they got back to the office, Albus was already waiting for them, caressing Fawkes's wings.

"I have just talked to the Dursleys. They have agreed. You will go there four times a week, starting this afternoon. I will ask you to go at least once a week, Severus."

The Snapes nodded, relieved Harry Potter wouldn't be living with them.

"I suppose you've seen the school," Albus muttered, looking at Skyrah.

The unasked question regarding her opinion hung in the air.

"Yes. I love it. Hogwarts is much older than Ilvermorny, of course, but at the same time it's more…homey. I see myself working here."

"I'm glad."

He sounded sincere. His eyes darted to Severus's and Skyrah's tangled fingers. She hadn't let go of his hand yet. Albus looked at them with a twinkle in his eyes. Severus withdrew his hand, expecting the headmaster to tease him about having grown accustomed to her touch. To his surprise, he spoke to Skyrah.

"I see you are more affectionate than your father ever was."

She shrugged. "It is quite easy to beat him in that department."

Albus smirked. "I imagine so. Regardless, I'd suggest using charms to conceal certain love bites you left on your husband's neck before meeting Harry. Hogwarts teachers have a reputation to uphold."

Wasn't there a nearby rock to crawl under? Both Skyrah and Severus would appreciate it.

"O-of course, headmaster. This will n-not happen again," she stammered. 

Albus turned his attention to Fawkes. The Snapes gladly took their leave.

* * *

"Use the charm before we forget about it," Skyrah said, back at home.

Severus didn't move. She frowned.

"Go on."

He averted her gaze. She sighed.

"You don't know the charm, do you?"

"It is not like I had many reasons to use it," he excused himself.

A pink light came out of her wand and tickled his neck until the love bites faded.

"But I guess you did..." he said, lifting an eyebrow.

"I was a virgin before I met you, but I did have snogging sessions, Severus," she said, amused.

He didn't want to think about another guy leaving love bites on her neck, so he went to the kitchen to cook lunch. She followed him, like his shadow. No matter how much Skyrah joked in the kitchen, he remained stiff. Even after eating, while reading on the couch, he remained colder than usual. She took the book from him and left it on the floor. She sat on his lap and put her hands on his shoulder, the same position that had convinced him to have sex with her earlier.

"Is something bothering you? Did I say something that offended you? I apologize, if that is the case. It was not my intention."

"You have not done or said anything wrong."

She sighed, relieved. 

"If you are still upset about Albus or Potter, you can tell me. I will listen to you. And if... If you need some space, I will give it to you. It is okay."

"It's not Albus or Potter," he replied slowly and locking their gazes.

Skyrah frowned. "What is it then?"

"We are going to have a child."

Her mouth formed an "O" shape. "You are upset for my comment back in the chambers."

He shook his head. "I am not upset. I am worried. How are we going to hide a pregnancy from the Dark Lord?"

Skyrah took a big breath. "I don't know yet… I have heard of some spells that can help us with that, but none of them is adequate from fifth month on. They can endanger the baby's life. The secret will get out eventually. I just hope we think of something before that happens, or she... She'll die. I'm afraid, but I'm also hopeful. I will fight for her."

Absentmindedly, she caressed her belly under his gaze. It felt unreal to know that there was growing life he had contributed to creating inside of her.

"I will fight for her too."

She squeezed his shoulder, overcome with emotion.

"But I-" he trailed off, trying to think of the fitting words. Skyrah waited for him to continue. "I'm afraid I will not be the father she deserves."

"Why not?"

He hesitated. The hand that had been on her belly was now massaging his nape, steadying his nerves. "I didn't exactly have role models for parents."

Skyrah raised an eyebrow. "Welcome to the club."

"You aren't like him," he said, and for some reason, her eyes got misty.

"I try not to be like him. Father wasn't around much, and when he actually was, he only brought despair, death and misery. I am afraid of parenthood, too, but I refuse to ruin my child's life with my insecurities. I will not be as bad as my father. And the fact you are determined to fight for her and worried you are not worthy of her," She touched her womb. "Says a lot about you. You care for her. You are the father she needs." 

Severus avoided her gaze. It was too intense, too _sincere._

"You don't have to go to the Dursleys today… I'll start the lessons."

He shook his head. "No. Today we'll go together. I want to see Petunia's face when he recognizes me with a woman by my side."

It sounded like an ultimatum, so Skyrah didn't object. She preferred going with him on her first visit, anyway.

* * *

The Snapes were in the front door of Privet Drive number four.

"Are you ready?" Skyrah asked.

As a reply, he knocked on the door. They heard some unintelligible screams and, a few seconds later, a teenager with glasses and a scar on his forehead opened the door. His emerald eyes widened as he gasped, "Snape?!"

"Harry! Who's come? Answer me!" a voice shouted from afar.

Severus sneered, ignoring the strident sound. " _Professor_  Snape. Just because it is summer, it does not mean you can forget about manners, Mr. Potter." 

Harry was too shocked to say anything. In fact, he didn't even notice his usually solitary Potions Master had company.

"Are you going to let us in or do you fancy an outdoors class?" Severus growled impatiently.

"I…" started the boy.

In that moment, Petunia, tired of not receiving answers, stood next to Harry.

"You!" she yelled, eyes wide.

Severus could only smirk at her. He didn't bother hiding his amusement as he replied, "Yes, _me_."

"That freak told me that two Professors would come… But you?!"

"Mr. Potter is my student, Petunia. He has attempted to learn Potions under my supervision for four years."

Harry's gaze shifted from Severus to his aunt. He wasn't a fool; Aunt Petunia and his Professor knew each other. The question was why.

Petunia shook her head in disbelief, and turned her attention to her nephew. "And who's the woman? Does this freak teach you too?"

On the one hand, Skyrah was glad that somebody finally noticed her. On the other hand, Petunia's manners, the way she had referred to her as a freak and the tone she had taken led Skyrah to realize the reason her husband disliked the muggle woman.

"This  _freak_  is Skyrah Andraste Snape," said Skyrah, before Harry could provide an answer.

Harry was speechless. Skyrah Andraste Snape? She didn't resemble Severus. This woman was far too attractive to be Snape related, unless…

"You are married? The  _Snape boy_  got married?" Petunia asked, grimacing.

"Thought I wasn't able to,  _Tuney_? Believe it or not, she said _I do_  on our wedding day."

Severus smirked. He was enjoying her reaction much more than he should have. He regretted it not.

"And to answer your other question, I haven't taught him yet, but I applied for the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor job, and I got it; so I will, next year," added Skyrah.

Harry blinked. Snape's wife was going to become the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Hadn't Snape always been after the job? Since when was he married, anyway? And to such a pretty woman? The git?! He was ugly! If Ron had been the one to see the woman, he would have blacked out when he found out she was the wife of the bat of the dungeons.

"May we enter, Mr Potter, or do you wish to cause a bigger scene?" inquired Severus with sarcasm in his voice.

Harry's last thoughts before letting them in were that he was doomed.


	11. Chapter 11

The Snapes were in the hall with Petunia and Harry. Suddenly, a fat boy who seemed to be of Harry's age loomed out.

"Mum, what's happening?" he asked Petunia.

"Nothing, Son. Go back to the living room with your father."

"But who are these people? They look weird."

"Of course they look weird, Dudley. These are the freaks that are going to teach Harry. Now, to the living room."

The boy gave a confused look but obeyed his mother. Skyrah was starting to fume inside. Who the hell did this woman think she was to talk about them as if they were monsters? Who died and made her queen? She was so rude! Skyrah took a big breath. _Patience_ , she told herself. "Mrs. Dursley, please, the term is witch or wizard. I ask you to refer to us as that, not as freaks."

"I will call you whatever I want!" squeaked Petunia.

Wrong answer. Skyrah was fed up now. 

"It's obvious you already know my husband, so I'm sure you know it is better not to cross him. Let me tell you something: you better not cross me either. If you call Harry, Severus, me, or any other witch or wizard,  _freak_ in front of me once again, you'll regret it. Did I make myself clear or do you need me to make drawings for you to understand?"

Harry was starting to see why Severus had married the woman: she was Snape 2.0. Harry was sure that if she took that tone with a first year, the student would burst out crying. Even at his age, her expression and her voice had been pretty scary. The boy gulped at the thought of what a class with that woman would be like. A nightmare. In spite of this, he had to admit that his aunt hadn't been polite with them and that Skyrah had asked nicely at first. In fact, he liked the fact she had confronted his aunt. He hated the term _freak_ , after all.

When Petunia saw Severus's smirk at his wife's remark, she swallowed hard. "I don't want them here, fre-Harry. Off to your room! Now!"

"Thank Circe! I can't stand it in here another minute!" Skyrah muttered under her breath.

Only Severus had heard her. The comment nearly made him chuckle. Nearly.

"Follow me," said Harry. As an afterthought, he added, "Please."

They went upstairs and entered a small bedroom, quite dirty and messy, with stuff spread out all over the floor, including Hedwig's cage. It was poor on furniture: a little wardrobe, a small desk  with an old chair and a bed, where Harry sat on. He stared at the Snapes, thinking about the class he was about to recieve. Severus and Skyrah stood still and very close due to lack of space. Severus cleared his throat, making Harry react.

"Oh! Yes, one can sit on my chair and the other one, here, on the bed. I would take another chair from the living room, but there isn't enough space in my room for another chair, and even if there was, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon wouldn't let me…"

This made Skyrah frown.

Harry didn't know what was worse, sitting next to Snape or next to the other Snape, but he had to endure it.

Seeing Severus was stiff, Skyrah murmured low enough only Severus could hear her, "The bed may be more comfortable, but you'll have to be closer to the boy. Choose. I don't care."

He took the chair, so Skyrah sat next to Harry, smiling softly at the boy. She had thought the bed would be comfy, but it really was the most uncomfortable mattress of the world.

"Do you know why we are here, Mr. Potter?" Severus inquired. "What has Professor Dumbledore told you?"

"Just that two professors would teach me something which will protect me from Voldemort."

Severus nodded. "Correct. My wife and I are here to teach you Occlumency."

Noticing Harry furrowed his brow, he continued, "A legilimens is a person who has mastered legilimency. Legilimens are able to navigate through the mind of someone else. They can read it, control it even. We believe You-know-who reaches you in your dreams through this art. Occlumency is an obscure branch of magic, yet a useful one, which acts as a defense of the mind against legilimency. It will help you shield yourself from his influence. Do you understand its importance?"

Harry let that sink in and nodded.

"I do not want to hear you complaining, insulting or pouting in my class. Instead, I expect you to obey and to give your best."

"Yes."

"Yes, _sir,_ " replied Severus, locking their gazes.

"Yes, sir," repeated the boy unwillingly.

"In these lessons, I will attempt to penetrate your mind and you will attempt to resist," Severus added with a smirk.

"Do you have any questions, Harry?" asked Skyrah, feeling like this was going too fast for the boy.

Harry gaped. He had expected her to treat him like Professor Snape. Instead, she had smiled at him and called him by his first name.

Shock must have silenced him for a while, since Severus hissed, "No questions... As arrogant as your father. He believed he knew everything, too." Harry clenched his fists. If Severus noticed, he ignored it. "Very well. We'll start right now."

Before Skyrah or Harry could object, Severus was already in the Harry's mind. He saw Harry walking with Ron and Hermione down a Hogwarts corridor, nothing interesting. A few seconds later, he was out.

"You didn't even try, Potter."

"You didn't tell me how to!"

Severus was about to make a snarky remark, when Skyrah shot him a disappointed look that made him feel something nasty in his stomach. Guilt.

"The boy's right."

Harry was shocked once again. Had the woman who claimed to be Snape's wife just defended him against her husband? Apparently so. Severus was as surprised as Harry; unable to speak.

Skyrah sighed and touched Harry's arm with so much gentleness the boy became more and more confused as the time went by.

"Are you okay?" she wondered, receiving a nod from Harry. "All right then. To become a good occlumens, you must blank your mind. Empty it from any emotion or thought. If you opened a blank book, you wouldn't able to read it, right? Even if you had the skill to read you simply wouldn't be able to because there was nothing to read. You have to do the same with your mind, so that the reader, in this case the legilimens, cannot reach you. Does it make sense to you?"

"I think so…"

"Good," she replied with a small grin.

Her voice was nothing like the way she had talked to Petunia. It was soft and even sweet, although Harry could still notice a hint of sternness.

"To the count of three," warned Severus.

Harry's eyes widened.

"1"

_No emotions. No emotions. No emotions…._ He kept repeating in his mind.

"2"

_No thoughts. No thoughts. No thoughts…._ He desperately chanted in his head.

"3. _Legilimens_."

Severus roamed through Harry's mind freely. No resistance stopped him. Flashes of the school year came to his mind until the Professor had had enough.

"I told you to try, Potter. Professor Snape has already told you that you have to empty your mind. Do not insult her and do as she has instructed." 

Harry glared at him, breathing hard.

"Harry, take big breaths," said Skyrah. "It's just your first lesson. Don't worry, you haven't insulted me. Occlumency is a hard skill to gain. Practice, patience, discipline and high concentration are required to master it."

"Again, Potter. 1, 2, 3. _Legilimens._ "

Harry wasn't prepared for it; he kept thinking about the way Skyrah kept defending him. All Severus saw this time was flashes of their meeting with Petunia plus Harry's impression about Skyrah. Try as he might, Harry couldn't repel Severus. He forgot about emptying the mind of emotion and thought, and instead, there was a feeling of anger which didn't keep Severus from going through the layers of his mind.

"Stop thinking about my wife, Potter. That is highly inappropriate," he snarled.

Skyrah and Harry blushed.

"S-sorry. It's just that..." He trailed off. There was not a right way to say this, and Severus already hated him, so Harry spoke frankly. "How can you be married to her? All the school believes you are single!"

Severus scowled. Harry was glad he hadn't gone as far as saying that everybody believed nobody would ever love his mean and grumpy persona enough to wed him.

"All the school will be in shock when they find out then. Discipline your mind. I want to find it blank. 1, 2, 3. _Legilimens._ "

Harry's efforts were useless. This time, the images that were coming through his mind were of Cedric Diggory. His death. Severus pulled out with a gasp. He stared at Harry with a neutral expression upon his face. Both were breathing shallowly.

"What's happened?"

Neither answered Skyrah's question. Harry did not even look at her.

"Please," he said, voice cracking. "I don't want to do this anymore."

"I'm sorry, but we're doing this for your own good. You-know-who will not be able to reach you if you learn the skill. Severus, may I try this time?"

He nodded, still recovering from seeing his student lifeless. 

"Okay. Remember you have to conceal your thoughts and your feelings. Close your mind. Try shutting your eyes and concentrate on your breathing.  We'll stay silent for a few moments so that you can focus and then I'll count to three out loud so that you can get ready. Got it?"

Harry nodded and did as told. He was glad that Severus was going to give him a break and that it would be his wife the one to do it now.

Skyrah counted to twenty in her head and then, she muttered, "1, 2, 3. _Legilimens_."

She was able to wander through his mind even though he tried to push her out. Tiny as the resistance was, it existed. She saw many memories with a bushy-haired girl and a ginger boy. _His friends_ , she guessed. Suddenly, grief and desperation invaded he as Cedric's death replayed on his mind once again. Skyrah pulled out and broke the eye contact.

She kept quiet for a few seconds, controlling the sudden urge to cry. _Avada Kedavra_ had killed that boy, just like it had killed Daniel. She cleared her throat.

"You did well, Harry. You tried to push me out. I'm not going to lie, the attempt was extremely weak, you had to really pay attention to see it; but it doesn't mean that you weren't trying. It's a beginning."

Harry smiled shyly at her. Those were the kindest words anyone would direct to him at least for the day, he was sure of it.

"Again Potter. Let's see if you really learnt something. 1, 2, 3. _Legilimens."_

Severus couldn't feel anything in the beginning, yet as the memories flashed, he felt a minute resistance from Harry's part. Nothing he couldn't break past. The scenario of the memories changed. It wasn't Hogwarts anymore. It was this house. He saw how a six-year-old Potter had to endure all his family calling him a freak after a magical accident. He saw how a nine-year-old Potter cooked and did all the chores while the Dursleys relaxed on the sofa, doing absolutely nothing. He saw how the fat boy got all the presents while Harry watched from afar with a wishful expression. He saw how Harry locked himself in the cupboard under the stairs under Petunia's orders after Vernon hit him for _breaking_ one of Dudley's many toys when it had been his own son's fault, not his nephew's. _Harry's Room_ , that's what he could read when he saw a ten-year-old Harry locked in that cupboard. Alarmed, Severus pulled away.

The air was thick.

Severus's world had turned upside down. Lily's child had been living with monsters. Harry Potter, the arrogant boy, the celebrity, was an abused child. He couldn't see Potter as a mini-James, not now. Now he only saw Harry.

"What have I just witnessed, Potter?"

Harry looked at his lap. Skyrah was confused. Her husband hadn't asked him with malice in his voice. Rather, he sounded… _horrified_.

"Answer me."

"It was nothing."

"Don't play dumb with me, Potter! What I have just seen is _abuse_!"

Skyrah covered her mouth to conceal her gasp.

"They don't abuse me, sir," Harry tried again.

He was shocked and afraid. Why did he have to think of the Dursleys? What would happen to him, now?

Skyrah became more distressed when Harry used the pronoun _they_ , as in more than one.

"Don't call me liar, Potter. I know what I saw. Is the headmaster aware of this?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. My guess is that he isn't. I asked him a few times to let me spend summer at Hogwarts, but he never lets me…"

"Do they still treat you like this?"

He didn't answer.

"Do they?!"

"Sometimes, okay?!" he shouted, shoting his head up. "They sometimes do! But it's nothing I can't handle! This is my room, I don't live in the cupboard anymore!"

When Harry mentioned this room, Skyrah realized that the abusers were the Dursleys. Wait. Had he just said he lived in a cupboard?

"You don't have to handle any of this shit! Can't you see? They have no right!" 

Harry had never seen Severus losing his manners like that, making big gestures with his hands.

"Why do you care? You never did before! You always treated me like dirt!"

"I have never laid a hand on you!"

"Please, lower your voices," Skyrah begged with unshed tears in her eyes but with a firm voice. They obeyed. Softly, she said, "You cannot stay another day here, Harry."

"And where should I go? To an orphanage? The Weasleys have enough children, and I don't want to be a bother to anyone. My godfather isn't an option either. He's still on the run."

A pregnant pause followed.

"Pick all your things up, Potter. We're leaving. Skyrah, stay with him. I'll be back in a second."

Skyrah grabbed his wrist right before he could leave. "Don't do anything stupid, Severus."

He didn't even look at her. He just left the room. Skyrah gulped and shut her eyes as a single tear fell down her cheek.

"Come on, sweetheart. Do as he said. If I can help you with anything, tell me."

Sweetheart.

No one had ever called Harry that. He found he rather liked it. It made him feel warm inside. He only wished he understood why she was crying. She didn't even know him. Did it mean she cared for him? A Snape? Ha! As if. But then again, Mr. Snape had acted differently, too. Sure, in the beginning he'd been the usual git, but when he found out his secret, he looked angry, and Harry had a feeling he wasn't angry with him for a change.

* * *

The Dursleys were lounging on the sofa, wasting their time watching a TV show. Severus glared at them.

"I know how you treat Po-Harry, Petunia, you and your two pigs. Lily would have _never_ treated your son like you did hers."

The muggles stood up in fear as soon as they realized Severus was pointing his wand at them.

"It's a particularly hot day, isn't it?" said Severus, grinning wickedly. "Maybe you two fancy a vacation in the cupboard."

Before the Dursleys could react, Vernon and Petunia were inside the cupboard under the stairs. Little Harry barely entered there, so how Vernon and Petunia managed to fit in that cupboard was miraculous. As Dudley kept screaming, Severus cast a _langlock_.

Now that he couldn't talk and that his parents were locked, Severus hissed, "You deserve way worse for what you did. You are the _freaks_ of this house."

* * *

Harry had just finished packaging when Severus came back. Two minutes. That's how long it took him to gather all his belongings. 

"I'm done, sir."

"Have you apparated before, Potter?"

"Apparwhat?"

Severus rolled his eyes. It was evident that the boy wasn't familiar with the term.

"Take my hand."

"Why?" he asked, not trusting in his Professor.

"I will not repeat it," said Severus with such a stern voice that Harry didn't even think twice before obeying.

Severus mouthed the word _home_ to his wife and disapparated.


	12. Chapter 12

"I don't feel so well, sir," Harry confessed.

"It's entirely normal. Your body isn't used to apparition…" explained Severus.

He glanced at Skyrah, silently asking her to look for an anti-dizziness potion. She went to the lab.

"What's this place?"

"My house. You'll spend the night here."

Harry had always imagined that Snape's house would be dark, cold and dismal. It wasn't like that at all. Instead, it was simple and with wooden furniture. He was going to sleep at the Snapes. Ron would have never believed it. It was a nightmare.

"What did you do to the Dursleys? I heard screams."

"Nothing you should care for," his Professor said without looking at him.

Harry snorted and shook his head, but accepted the answer. By the tone Severus had taken, Harry knew better than to insist on it.

"What's going to happen to me?"

Severus stared at him for a long time. He didn't want to lie to him. "I don't know."

Skyrah appeared with the flask.

"Here, drink this. It's against dizziness. In five minutes you'll feel better."

Harry looked at it distrustfully but drank the content anyway. He was feeling so bad that he thought nothing could make him feel worse. He had nothing to lose.

"Yack! It's awful!" he complained once the flask was empty.

Severus was about to make a snarky remark, but Skyrah didn't leave him time to do it.

"I know. But it will make you feel better in a few moments... Do you need anything? A glass of water? Some tea?"

Harry was taken aback by her hospitality and he stammered, "Er- no, t-thank you."

"Do not hesitate to ask, okay?" she told him, putting a consoling hand on his shoulder.

She waited until he nodded and then turned her attention to Severus.

"We don't have a guest room," she whispered.

"I'll sleep on the sofa if that's what you are worried about."

Skyrah shook her head. "It's not just the sleeping, Severus. What are we going to do with him? Is it even safe for him to stay with us? We should tell Albus..."

They had kept the volume of their voices low, but, apparently, Harry had a sharp ear.

"You can't tell him! You can't tell anyone!" he begged, nearly hysterical.

"Sweetheart, you have to unders-"

"No! It's my life! My private life! I don't want anybody else to know!"

"Professor Dumbledore could help you," Skyrah tried again.

"No! Please, don't tell him!"

His lip quivered, about to cry. Skyrah put her hands on his shoulders, trying to calm him down.

"Harry, this is serious. Professor Dumbledore should know. He's the most appropriate person to help you. You need to rely on someone. You trust him, don't you?"

He shook his head as some tears finally streamed down his face.

"You and Snape know already. You can help me. Please, don't tell anybody else."

Severus was shaken. He had never seen the boy so distressed. _Harry must be truly desperate to be willing to trust me and a stranger rather than Albus, with this,_ thought Severus. His heart ached when he looked at his green eyes, _her_ eyes. Lily had never looked at him as if he was her last hope. Harry did.

Skyrah was at a loss. She had been abused by her father, still was, and knew how difficult it was for a teenager to confess something like that. Heck! She was an adult and it still hurt to admit it. She looked at Severus for guidance, and he approached them slowly.

"Potter, Skyrah is right. The headmaster should be aware."

"No!"

Severus put his palms forward.

"With that said, I will not act like a hypocrite. I have been in your place, and no one ever knew. I made sure of it." His voice had been neutral, but Skyrah detected a hint of pain in his coal eyes. She realized why he had said he hadn't had role models for parents and it caused her stomach to turn. Aware it hadn't been easy for him to confess that, she took his hand in a clear symbol of support. Harry saw that Severus intertwined his fingers with hers before continuing, "If you wish for us not to tell, we won't. I would have done the same in your place. Nevertheless, you have to promise us something."

_Professor Snape was abused_ , thought Harry, yet he cried, "I'll do anything!" 

"You have to tell at least one of us about it. You have to let your feelings go and claim that you didn't deserve what those people did to you, or else you'll end up like me. Is that clear?"

The way he had uttered  _or you'll end up like me_ hadn't been expressed in a threatening tone as Harry had expected. Harry didn't want to get in depth into the abuse topic, but what choice did he have? He didn't want anybody else finding out, so he nodded.

"A verbal answer, Potter," demanded Severus, sounding more like the Professor Harry was accustomed to.

"I promise, sir."

"Good."

Skyrah disrupted the awkward silence that had invaded the room by saying, "It will be dinner time soon. We don't have much space in our bedroom, but we can make some space for today, right Severus?"

Severus nodded. "I'll cook."

The part of  _take care of him, Skyrah_  was left out, but she knew he had thought it. Skyrah kissed Severus's cheek to reassure him, something which surprised both wizards. Severus was ashamed and kept cursing himself. What would Harry think of him now? He wasn't the sentimental type and he had a reputation to uphold. Harry was too shocked to think of anything though. The image of any woman, especially a gorgeous one like her, kissing the greasy git was something which he had never thought he'd ever witness. Severus headed to the kitchen before they could see the blush that was starting to appear on his face.

Harry followed Skyrah upstairs quietly, his bag on his hand. She stalled abruptly. She had just recalled how they had left the bed after the sex.  _Damn!_  She thought.  _The bed is a mess, he can't enter!_

"Er- Just wait here a second, I'll be right back," she babbled.

Confused as Harry was, he moved not. Skyrah got into the room and with a wand swish, the bed was well-made once again. The bedsheets did not smell of sweat and sex any longer. She sighed in relief. If she hadn't remembered about that, the boy could have found out just what his professors had been occupied with before he came home.

From up the stairs, Skyrah smiled a little awkwardly at Harry and said, "Sorry about that! The room was a little…er-messy."

Harry nearly tittered at the surreal situation, but he didn't have the guts to actually do it. "Don't worry, madam. I'm sure it wasn't as messy as mine."

Her nose wrinkled. "Don't call me madam, please. It makes me feel old. I never let my students call me that either in Ilvermorny. _Professor_  was just fine."

"You have already taught?" Harry wondered in amazement.

She hummed. "For some years, in America."

Harry guessed that Ilvermorny must have been the name of said school.

"Shall I address you as professor or as Mrs. Snape?"

Skyrah chuckled light-heartedly, despite the situation. 

"Oh no! Although I'm going to tutor you in Defense Against the Dark Arts and occlumency, we aren't at school yet. Leave  _professor_  for the school year. Mrs. Snape is too formal, so I guess Skyrah will do." A short pause followed as she opened the bedroom door. "This is our humble bedroom. You may leave your belongings in the corner. I know it's not much, but it's all we have."

"It's fine, mada-er Skyrah. I could barely walk in my own room," he said, leaving the bag at the place she indicated.

Skyrah mentally kicked herself for bringing that up. He did not seem to mind about his former bedroom, though. What had distressed him was the abuse Severus had witnessed. The boy kept rubbing his nape, not knowing what else to do with his hands.

"What Severus said was right. You have to let go of your feelings. You don't have to do it now. It's too soon and you must be overwhelmed and confused by all of this. I don't expect you to… I know we are practically strangers, but I just wanted to let you know that whenever you feel ready, you can count on me."

Harry didn't know what to say. Nobody had ever offered him so much comfort in such short time.

"I want you to know something… My f-father isn't a very nice man. He did unforgivable things to me…"   _He does_ , she added to herself. "I may be able to understand you because I've been through something similar. You may find solace in me."

Harry felt out of his comfort zone talking about something so personal to a Snape, so he averted her eyes, yet she cupped his face tenderly and locked their gazes.

"My husband has told me about you…"

He snorted, "All bad things I guess."

Skyrah smirked for a second, but got serious once again as she explained, "I know you two haven't been at your best but he has been the one who opened our home to you. He's even told you he's been in your place. He isn't very good at showing his emotions, I'm sure you've noticed it." Harry suppressed another snort. He had thought Severus didn't even have emotions, for starters. "The single fact that he offered to help you, despite your not-so-perfect-past and relationship, says a lot about him, don't you think? Even if he isn't your favorite teacher, you must know that you can confide in him. He can help you.  _We_  can help you. We'll give our best, I promise."

Harry he gulped soundly, teary-eyed.

Feeling a sense of guilt, Skyrah murmured, "I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable… I'll give you some space."

Harry's eyes widened and he cried out, "Wait! Don't leave!"

Surprised as she was, she stayed. He looked like he wanted to add something else but couldn't find the right words, so she grabbed his hand and smiled, encouraging him. Harry was astonished by the sudden contact, but he actually liked it. It made him feel like someone cared, even if it was a stranger, even if it was Snape's wife.

He had felt like nobody cared this summer.

"I-I'm not ready yet," he rasped.

"I understand. I'm not going to pressure you."

"I-It's just that I'm not used to people offering me comfort like this," he confessed as a tear he had been holding back finally coursed down his face.

"And Professor Snape's wife was the last person you thought would give it to you, right? Merlin! What is the world turning into?" she joked, gesturing dramatically.

Harry couldn't suppress a chuckle and Skyrah smiled, feeling triumphant for making him happy. Wiping the tear away with her thumb, she murmured, "Everything will be alright, you'll see." 

There was a pause and Skyrah had an idea.

"Do you know what I do when I feel down? I go to the garden. The fresh air and the smell of the flowers calm me down. Do you want me to show it to you?"

Harry hesitated but agreed in the end. His first impression about Skyrah was that she was severe and cold, but she had demonstrated she actually was a really compassionate and warm person, funny even. He felt safe around her, despite having met a few minutes ago, and he liked the consolation touches she provided. He would have never thought that Snape's wife would be like this, but, was he glad!

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes," informed Severus when he heard some footsteps.

"Thanks, Severus! Harry and I are going to the garden before dinner."

A domestic Snape? Yeah, right. Harry had figured all Severus did was scheme and brew potions... or poisons. Yet here he was, in front of the cooks. He would have stood still, astonished, if Skyrah hadn't grabbed his hand and pulled it to the garden.

"Here we are! Severus does a stellar job, doesn't he?"

Harry was stunned. The garden wasn't very big, but he could see a little orchard on a corner and lots of flowers, especially lilies, whose smell invaded the air, making him feel at peace. It wasn't difficult to note that this garden was taken cared of pretty well.

"Snape looks after the garden?" he blurted out without thinking. "Er- I mean… I'm not implying… Er- It's just-"

Skyrah chuckled and waved off his discomfort.

"I'm not that good with plants. It's all his doing. Do you like it?"

"It's great. Thank you, ma-Skyrah. I actually feel better," he said in all honesty.

Skyrah smiled at him. "Do you want me to leave you to your thoughts or do you want me to keep you company?"

"I'd rather be alone… Dinner will be ready soon, anyway."

She squeezed his hand and left. Skyrah went to the kitchen to find her husband still focused on the cooking.

"Hey!"

Severus stared at her, wondering why she was in such a good mood. Harry's situation would turn anybody's stomach.

"What happened?"

"We talked. I told him he could count on us. He took it better than expected. He's in the garden now… I even made him chuckle! Can you believe it?"

He rolled his eyes. "You are the only person in the world who manages to make me chuckle, so yes, I do believe it."

Skyrah sgrinned and looked at him with a strange emotion which Severus couldn't quite place. Raising an eyebrow, he snapped, "What?"

She bit her bottom lip and interrupted the cooking muttering a non-verbal spell so that nothing blew up. Her hands cricled his neck as she stared intensely at his deep black eyes. She leaned in until her lips were pressed against his, kissing him sweetly. As soon as it started though, it was over. She pulled away with a gleam in her eyes and a soft smile on her face. His stomach felt funny again, but in a pleasant way.

Merlin. The things she did to him.

"What you did today was the noblest thing I've ever seen… You've been against teaching Harry since Albus suggested it. And don't let me get started when he implied he should live with us! But look at you! You didn't even hesitate to do the right thing. You forgot about your past and focused solely on the present, on Harry's well-being. It's admirable."

He lowered his gaze. "I did what anyone would have done in my place. It is not something which should be qualified as admirable."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, please! You could have easily gone to Albus and let him take care of it, yet, Harry is here… You offered him help and welcomed him home. Actions speak louder than words, Severus. You care for the boy, despite everything."

Severus kept his head down, glad that his dark hair covered his face... and his blush. He had forgotten how sharp-witted she was. She bared his face from his black locks and asked him to look at her. Her tone had been so soft he found he couldn't deny her request.

"I meant what I said the other day. You are a good man, Severus, even if you don't believe it."

He shook his head and gulped. His eyes held pain and regret. "If you knew all the ghastly things I've done-"

She cut him off before he could finish the sentence, putting her finger on his lips to silence him.

"That's the past. There is nothing you can do about it. Everybody makes mistakes; it's part of being human. The important thing is to learn from them and to do something to fix them. You are doing just that right now. I am proud of you."

She finished her discourse with a kiss on his cheek and let him continue with the cooking, even though Severus was replaying her words on his mind, making it difficult for him to concentrate on making dinner. She was the first person to ever be proud of him, or at the very least, to say it.

A few minutes later, Harry, Skyrah and Severus were sitting around the kitchen table, ready to eat.


	13. Chapter 13

At first, they ate in absolute silence. Every time Skyrah directed her gaze to Harry or Severus, both averted her eyes. The atmosphere carried an awkward and pretty uncomfortable air which disturbed everyone, mostly Skyrah.

However, just when she was about to break it and start a light-hearted conversation, Harry wondered, eyes fixed on his plate, "How long am I going to stay here?"

His home.

Severus had opened his home to the boy. And this is how the arrogant thanked him: wondering when he will be free of him. The question offended him. He clenched his fists.

Before he could snarl at the boy, Skyrah replied, "We still don't know, sweetheart. Try not to think about it. We'll make sure you feel comfortable here, right Severus?"

She raised an eyebrow, urging him to collaborate and tranquilize the child. Nonetheless, Severus snorted and kept eating quietly. Skyrah shrugged, thinking it could have been worse. At least, she had avoided a nasty comment which could have resulted in an argument or in an even more awkward dinner. She still felt bad for Harry though, so she turned her head to the boy and whispered loud enough her husband could hear her words too.

"Don't mind him, Harry. He's just a little grouchy… I'm sure you've noticed."

She winked at Harry, making him chuckle slightly in disbelief. Severus nearly choked but masked it well. He would have made a snarky remark, if it weren't for Harry's little laugh. He laughed like Lily. Genuinely.

The corners of Skyrah's mouth moved upward and drew on her pretty face a little grin. It wasn't directed to Harry though, it was directed to her husband. She wasn't being serious or insulting him, she was just trying to bright up the mood, and for that, he was thankful.

"The meal is delicious, sir," said the boy, more at ease.

Severus was taken aback by the honesty the boy had conveyed. He also noticed that he had addressed him as  _sir. At last, some respect from his part,_ Severus thought. Skyrah lifted an eyebrow, as if telling him to say something to Harry. Severus cleared his throat and unenthusiastically muttered  _thanks,_ all while avoiding those green eyes.

The most awkward dinner in the Brittish history was finally over. Harry got up and started to wash the dishes the muggle way. Skyrah and Severus exchanged alarmed looks, but the man didn't know how to react. He had seen in his memories that Harry was the one who dealt with the house chores.

Skyrah hadn't seen it, but she was the one who mumbled in a soothing voice, "Harry, sweetheart, there's no need to do that…"

Harry didn't even look at her and continued with the task."You are welcoming me home. It's the least I can do."

Her expression softened as she approached the boy. She put a hand on his shoulder and with a wave of her wand, the dishes were clean and the hands of the boy were dry. Then, she turned him so that they were face to face.

"Listen to me, Harry. I truly appreciate that you want to help with the chores, but I don't want you to think about them at the moment. Relax. Today's been hard enough."

Harry gulped and nodded.

"Thank you, Skyrah."

His voice was thick with emotion, and the woman couldn't help but squeeze his shoulder.

Severus was watching the scene from afar. If he hadn't known any better, he would have never guessed who Skyrah's father was. How could Voldemort's daughter turn out to be so compassionate? She had witnessed her fiancé's death at the hands of her own father, seen her family trapped in a cell in poor conditions, been forced to marry a Death Eater and to have a child with him…. And yet, there she was, grinning and making everybody else feel better. She was a fighter. She walked through hell with a smile. It made him wonder how she did it. He had been through hell too, but he never managed to smile. Instead it had made him turn even bitterer. Just before dinner, she had told him that what he was doing was admirable and that she was proud of him. What she didn't know was that he thought the same of her and that, in comparison, he was unworthy of her words.

The swirl of thoughts were interrupted when somebody grabbed his hand. Skyrah. She didn't voice her thoughts, but it was clear by her expression that she was worried. Of course, she must have noticed he was in his own world; so he simply squeezed her hand to calm her down and assure her everything was fine. She didn't look entirely convinced, but still gave him a tiny smile. She guided him to the old sofa, where Harry was already seated. Skyrah sat in between of the wizards.

"Where will I be sleeping? I heard you say you have no guest room… I can sleep here," Harry said, indicating the sofa.

"I am going to sleep on the sofa, Potter. This is my house and you'll do as I say," Severus instantly replied with sternness.

"But I-"

"Obey for once in your life," snarled Severus.

Harry kept cursing Severus in his mind. Before another uncomfortable silence could reign over the room, he wondered, "Can I… I mean, may I go to the garden again? I need to think."

He felt awkward sitting so close to Severus, he needed to go out. Besides, he was still digesting that he was going to spend the night there. And who knew how many other nights would follow… This couple, who happened to be the greasy git and his wife, had found out he was abused and tried to help him. It was too much to take in, even though Skyrah was trying to make him feel better. Besides, Harry wasn't a fool. He knew that Severus and Skyrah hadn't had time to discuss anything related to him. They needed to talk and this was the perfect excuse to let them do so while he also found a way to finally breathe.

"You may go… If you need anything you know where to find us."

Harry nodded at her and hurried to the garden in a failed attempt to escape the stark reality. Once the Snapes were left alone, Skyrah turned her head to her husband.

"We really need to talk about Harry. I don't mind having him staying with us, but is it safe?"

"Can your father reach you somehow?"

She shook her head.

"Good. Then there's nothing to worry about. The house has got protection wards. Only Albus, Minerva (the Transfiguration teacher) and Poppy (the medi-witch) can enter it without permission, apart from us. The Malfoys know where I live, but I don't think it is an inconvenient. Your father likes to meet in the woods. He wouldn't come here even if Lucius revealed the location."

Skyrah nodded in agreement. She had met Malfoy, since he had organized the wedding and was one of the select Death Eaters who knew about the arrangements.

"Right. For how long will he stay with us?"

Severus sighed.

"All I know is that he can't go back there. What he said was true: he has nowhere else to go. Sirius Black, his godfather, is on the run. His best friend has enough siblings and they aren't exactly rich… Other teachers have their own families or are too old for this. Besides, we promised we wouldn't tell anybody and I don't break my promises. If he was to live with someone else, questions would arise. He could stay with us until school begins. We'll be able to teach him better this way too. It's what you want, isn't it? We'll tell Albus that you persuaded me because his room wasn't spacious enough to practice Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Skyrah grinned at the excuse he made up to retain his dignity in front of the headmaster.

"So you've changed your mind. Not only is he going to be living with us, but he will also be taught by you; despite your obvious refusal when Albus proposed it."

"I had no idea that he was being abused by his family then."

"I know," she replied taking his hand. "We should think about the sleeping arrangements. The library is the biggest part of the house. Maybe we could take advantage of the space and transfigure a little bedroom there."

"The library?" he growled, pulling away his hand.

"Would you rather divide our bedroom in two to build him a room of his own?" she asked in a mocking tone.

"Obviously not!"

"Then listen to me! Look, I  _adore_  books. You know that. I'm not telling you to throw some of them away. I would never ask you to do something like this. All I am saying is that we should put the bookshelves closer to each other so that there is enough space to create Harry's bedroom."

He still didn't look convinced.

"Besides, he'd sleep downstairs and we'd be upstairs. Everybody would have their space. It could be the room of our little girl in the future…"

This final argument did the trick, for Severus found himself muttering, "We'll start to arrange it tomorrow. It will take at least all morning between the two of us."

Skyrah smiled brightly at him and threw her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her. The hug only lasted for two seconds though, and just when Severus's mind registered what was happening, she pulled away and thanked him. With that small grin and shiny eyes, gratitude was evident on her face. He found himself slowly leaning in, as if charmed by her beauty. He caught himself before anything happened though, and put some distance between them; cursing himself for not concealing his emotions. 

"What will happen when my father summons us?"

"We'll have to think up an excuse."

"The boy isn't a fool, Severus."

He rubbed his temples and snapped, "I cannot think of anything else. I wasn't expecting any of this to happen. Unlike me, Potter is breathing fresh air to let it sink in!"

"Don't say it like that! He's the one who's being abused!"

"I don't need you to remind me!"

Skyrah breathed deeply. Her voice came out stern, almost as if he was her student and she was his teacher, when she said, "Don't take your anger out on me, Severus. Harry is the victim here. I understand that this situation is difficult for you. I cannot even begin to imagine what you must be feeling. Snapping at me will not make it any better, though."

She was right, but his pride, his stubbornness and his embarrassment did not allow him to apologize. The words wouldn't come out, even if he tried. So he stared deeply at her eyes, hoping she would see right through him and know that he was sorry for taking that tone with her. Skyrah's eyes softened as she lay her head on his shoulder. Severus tensed but didn't push her away. It felt too good to push her away, too comforting.

"Today's been exhausting. Aren't you sleepy?"

"A little…"

Skyrah got up.

"Stand up."

Severus complied. Then, she took her wand out and started to transfigure the sofa into a mattress.

"I said I would sleep on the sofa, Skyrah. There is no need to-"

"Severus Snape," she interrupted him, "there's no way you or anyone can get some rest in this sofa. You should be thanking me. Now, are you assisting me with this or not?"

He helped her.

"For the record, I'm not planning on telling Potter he will be spending the rest of his summer days with his Potions Master and his wife."

Skyrah chuckled and ribbed, "Sure, I don't want you to cope with the stress that would cause you."

His lips twitched into a slight, close-lipped smile. She smirked back.

By the time Harry returned to the living room, the sofa - now a bed - had already been made. Severus and Skyrah kept staring at each other. He had to clear his throat to make his presence known.

"Harry! I didn't hear you coming in. Do you need anything?" wondered Skyrah.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little sleepy…"

"All of us are, sweetheart."

"Brush your teeth, Potter. The bathroom is in front of the bedroom."

Harry nodded and made to leave, but stopped dead in the tracks and said, "I want to sleep here. It's not a sofa anymore, I'll be fine."

"I am in the habit of giving the best to the guests, Potter. A transfigured mattress will never be as comfortable as a real bed."

"But I won't be comfortable next to her!" he cried out. "Er- I mean- You are not bad, it's just that… Well, you should be with your husband and-"

Skyrah saved the boy from his misery by assuring, "It's all right. We can pretend the living room is the guest room, but only for tonight…"

"O _nly for tonight_? What do you mean?"

"Go brush your teeth already, Potter."

Severus had sounded so strict that the boy hurried upstairs without looking back.

"I told him I would be sleeping here, Skyrah. Why did you have to intervene? It's just one night. Guests are supposed to feel welcome."

"That's why I'm doing this! I promised the boy we'd do anything to make him feel comfortable. Sleeping next to his Professor's wife isn't his definition of comfortable… Why are you complaining, anyway? Is it so horrible to sleep next to me?" she joked rolling her eyes.

The truth was that Severus had gotten used to her presence on the bed. It soothed him better than any calming draught. Feeling her warmth and watching as her chest moved following her breathing rhythm while her face looked at peace had become a pastime of his. He was too embarrassed to tell her that he liked sleeping next to her though, so he kept silent, hoping she wouldn't notice his crimson cheeks. She giggled.

"What?" he grunted.

She shook her head and confessed, "You look adorable when you blush like that."

He narrowed his eyes.

"I. don't. blush. and. I'm. _not_. adorable."

To his dismay, his cheeks turned rosier. So did his ears, but his hair covered them.

"See? Adorable."

"Just this morning you called me grouchy. Grouchy and adorable are incompatible."

"Nonsense. You are adorably grouchy."

The comment should have embarrassed him more, but for some reason, it got him smiling softly.

"You are impossible."

"I'm tolerable enough, especially when I touch you."

Was she flirting with him? No one had ever talked to him with that intention. His flirting experience was null. How was he supposed to respond? Should he act on his sudden urge to wipe that sly grin off her face with a kiss? Should he tease her back? Smile? Touch her? Let her touch him? He didn't realize that, while he kept mulling over how to act, he remained still, eyes fixed on her mouth. 

Suddenly, she was looking at him like that morning she caught him in a towel - with lust. She took one step closer, noses bumping, and brought her lips to his. Just a peck, enough to drive Severus crazy.

Skyrah bit her lip. One moment, she was staring at his half-hooded eyes. Another moment and she was kissing him again, sucking on his bottom lip. That caught him off guard, and a moan escaped him. He would have been mortified had it not been for the fact she let out a small moan, too. Timidly, Severus's hands found her slim waist. Skyrah smiled into the kiss, laying her hands on his chest, seeking his palpitating heart. They parted to breathe without breaking the embrace. Skyrah grinned broadly at him. Her smile was contagious that Severus gave her a small grin too.

It didn't last long though, for he said with a serious voice while pushing her away gently, "I will not let Potter see me in such a state, mind you? I have a reputation to protect and I reckon it has already started to suffer today… I'm not going to speed up the process of its destruction."

Skyrah burst into laughter.

"Sure thing! It would be horrible if other people found out that underneath the black robes and the cold exterior an actual human being lies."

"I am dead serious!" he exclaimed, trying hard to keep a straight face.

Her infectious laugh was making it difficult. Where were his spy skills when he needed them? Why did she disarm him so easily?

"I know. Your secret's safe with me," she whispered, still in a playful tone.

"I wasn't wrong: you really are impossible," he muttered under his breath, letting go of her waist.

"I heard you!"

"I intended you to!"

Just then, Harry walked into the living room. He noticed that Skyrah and, to his surprise, Severus looked more relaxed...

Until they saw him, that is. 

"Is that your sleepwear?" Skyrah inquired softly.

Harry nodded, self-conscious. He knew his pyjama was over-sized and old. From Dudley.

"Well, we'll have to buy you new pyjamas now that you're going to stay with us until September."

"What do you mean?"

"Really, Potter? I am aware it is late, but my wife has spoken clearly. Everybody else would have realized that she meant you will be spending the summer break with us until school starts. Horrendous clothes are not tolerated in our house, even if they are meant to sleep," claimed Severus, leaving no room for discussion.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry's eyes widened when he heard his Potions Professor claiming he was going to live with him and his wife until the school term began. He knew he had nowhere else to go; nevertheless living with the greasy git was certainly a frightening thought. Maybe it was too soon to tell, but he liked Skyrah. Yet, he was aware they had just met, so he didn't really know her. She had been scary with Aunt Petunia, but nice to him. He was going to live with a stranger, and it made him feel out of his comfort zone. What would it be like, to live with a married couple of Professors anyway? The Snapes, at that. But then he remembered how living with the Dursleys felt like, and he knew that he'd rather stay with two Snapes than with Vernon, Petunia or Dudley another day. At least, the Snapes had welcomed him home, cooked dinner and tried to make him feel better. Well, Skyrah had tried to make him feel better. Severus had been grouchy, not as bad-tempered as usual - he had even promised not to tell about the abuse - but still grouchy.

"Are you all right?" wondered Skyrah, worry etched on her features.

"Ugh, I-I… I just…" Harry tried to answer her.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but we are only trying to do what's best for you," she said, as if understanding what he was trying to convey.

Her words showed nothing but honesty, as did her eyes.

"Thanks."

Skyrah smiled at the boy and took his hand, squeezing it. Severus stood, watching the scene. He wasn't a religious man, but inwardly, he was thanking whoever was above for not being alone in this. He didn't know how the events might have turned out if he hadn't been married to Skyrah. She obviously possessed better interpersonal skills than he did (not that it was something difficult to beat, but still). She had been the one to lend emotional support to the boy and he knew that he could have never done that.

"We're going to sleep now. If you need  _anything_ , you know where to find us. Don't be scared to wake us up, even if you believe it is something stupid," she offered, squeezing his shoulder.

Harry nodded. After five hesitating seconds, she brought the teenager close to her and held him. Harry stood frozen.  _Snape's wife is hugging me,_  was all he could think. He looked at Severus only to find his professor was as taken aback as him by the gesture. 

"Good night, Harry," she said, releasing the boy.

Harry was so shocked by the hug he found it difficult to say it back.

"Are you that rude, Potter, or did you lose the ability to speak?" Severus snarled, rolling his eyes.

Skyrah subtly trampled his foot as a warning, and Severus had to struggle so as not to let out a whine. Luckily, Harry didn't notice it.

Rather, his eyes widened and he hurried to babble, "Er- Good night, Skyrah." It gained him a soft smile from her. As an afterthought, he added, "Good night, sir."

Severus raised an eyebrow in a clear sign of surprise and answered in a softer voice than intended, "Good night."

The Snapes turned around to go to bed, when Harry's voice stopped them, "Can I go get Hedwig? She's in your room…"

Severus groaned.

"You better take that bird of yours and put it away from my bedroom, Potter."

"I obeyed Skyrah! She told me to leave everything there! And it's an  _owl!"_

Severus turned to his wife with an arched eyebrow.

She shrugged and mumbled, "In my defense, I am going to say that we thought he'd be sleeping there…"

Once everything was settled, Skyrah and Snape went to bed. Severus's body was tense. She noticed even though their bodies weren't touching. She waited a few minutes, expecting him to relax and fall asleep; but he was just as rigid.

"Severus? Are you all right?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"Just fine."

He had intended to use a reassuring tone. It came out as a snarl. Old habits.

"Sure, you're fine. That's why you are so stiff and growl at me when I only asked about your well-being," she said sarcastically, lifting an eyebrow.

"Go to sleep, Skyrah." 

She felt offended. She had only been trying to help, after all. She wasn't one to give up, though. Today's events had overwhelmed him. He deserved to rest. She hit upon an idea that got her grinning like a naughty child.

"Lie on your stomach."

"Excuse me?!"

"Severus Snape, do as I say, or else..."

The silent threat was quite palpable. He still wasn't obeying. Now that he knew she was nothing like Voldemort, he had no reason to be afraid of her. She whined.

"Severus... Come on."

Nothing.

"Humor me." She bit her lip and and blurted in a much softer tone, "Please."

To her delight, he complied. Skyrah grinned in victory and took out her wand. She put her knees on each side of his back and sat upon him, straddling him. He was left shirtless with a wand wave.

"Skyrah?!" he choked, already regretting his decision to satisfy her desires.

"Sh… Let me work. If I hurt you, tell me and I'll stop. Focus on your breathing," she murmured as she moved her wand again over his back. Her comments only scared him more.

Before he could protest, a kind of oil moistened his skin. His eyes widened and he got even more rigid.

"Relax, Severus," advised Skyrah, amused by the situation.

She massaged his lower back, pressing lightly with her palms and her fingers, especially her thumbs, and increasing the pressure slowly. Once he unstiffened a bit, she started to caress all his back muscles, going upward until she reached his neck. Her hands explored the zone, using gliding movements in long even strokes and augmenting the pressure as the time went by, then going down to his back again.

Severus breathed deeply; lost in the delightful sensation. No one had ever touched him like that, and he had to admit that it felt tremendously good. He had never felt that calm before and, unconsciously, he let out a moan of pleasure. Skyrah smirked at the effect she was having on him as she traced his spine with her index finger, from the bottom to his neck. She forgot about his back for a moment and started to massage his shoulders and neck area, not only with her palms but also with her knuckles, pushing all the right buttons, making him sigh. Potter, Albus, the Dark Lord... They disappeared. Only Skyrah and her heavenly touch occupied Severus's mind.

Too soon to his liking, she dried her hands with her wand and lay down next to Severus. He stared at her, stomach still flat against the mattress. In the gloom of the room, the glow of his eyes stood out. Skyrah had never seen Severus with such a peaceful expression upon his face, so handsome. It made her want to stroke his cheek, so she did.

"Feeling better?"

He hummed, making her smile in satisfaction.

"See? You have to trust me… If you ever feel stressed, helpless or angry, tell me. I'll do whatever I can to help you."

She pecked his lips and turned around in a fetal position, showing her back to him. Severus couldn't help but smile softly now that she wasn't watching him. Voldemort's daughter, the massager. It was hard to believe, but true, just like the fact Skyrah Andraste Riddle had become Skyrah Andraste Snape, his wife, a witch who touched him and kissed him and smiled at him and made him feel human.

He didn't know if it was an aftereffect of the massage or not, but he got the urge to touch her. He lay on his side and put an arm around her waist, pressing her back to his chest. A smirk flickered at the corner of his mouth at her surprised gasp. After a few moments of hesitancy, she held his hand. It wasn't long before they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Severus woke up in the same position in which he had falling asleep: with Skyrah in his arms, asleep. He pondered getting up and having a shower, but that would imply leaving her warmth and possibly his rare serenity behind. No. He didn't want the moment to end. He decided to relish in the sensation of having a woman like her in his arms and closed his eyes. The spell was broke a few minutes later, when she stirred and turned around to face him, still in his embrace.

"Good morning," she purred.

"Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?" she wondered, concerned.

"Do you honestly think I didn't sleep well after the wondrous backrub you gave me?" he asked in a teasing tone.

She rolled her eyes and hit his chest playfully.

"Severus? Are you all right?" she asked, noting he was staring at her intensely.

He gulped and nodded. "Thank you."

"For the massage you mean? Oh, don't mention it. I-"

"Not just for the massage. You took care of Potter and made him feel at ease. And you tried to make me feel comfortable as well. I truly appreciate it. You'll be an excellent mother, Skyrah. Affectionate, compassionate, supportive... Our girl will be lucky to have you."

Her vision blurred with tears. She smacked him playfully on the chest again. "Stop talking like that. You'll make me cry. Who knew you could be this sweet?"

He grimaced. "I'm not _sweet."_

She chuckled at his response and kissed his nose, making him blush. Merlin. Not even his monstrous nose scared her.

"By the way, what did you do to the Dursleys?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"I got Petunia and Vernon to spend some time in the cupboard. And their son couldn't talk for once..."

"Severus!"

"What? The spells only lasted for a few hours and they deserved worse. Most house-elves I know are treated ten times better than Potter ever was in that house."

Noticing he was tensing again, she told him to have a shower while she cheked on the boy. Next, he was left alone and cold, wondering how the hell he had grown so attached to Voldemort's daughter.

* * *

The more stairs he climbed down, the louder the cries got. Then he saw it: Skyrah scolding Harry. That was not something he would have expected to happen. He had thought that all the punishments would be his doing.

"Harry, how do you think I felt when I woke up and you weren't here? You scared me to death! I told you to let us know if you wanted or needed something; I told you to wake us up. Instead, you disobeyed and left the house without our consent," she said disappointed, gesturing with her hands.

 _He did what?_  thought Severus.

"Don't you ever do that again, did you hear me? Something bad could have happened to you! Can't you see? Severus and I are taking care of you now. Promise you won't scare us like that again."

Harry kept his head down.

"A verbal answer, Potter," Severus intervened, letting his presence be known.

Harry gulped when he heard his voice. "I promise."

Skyrah threw her arms around the teenager and hugged him tight.

"Don't you dare break that promise. You don't know the panic I felt."

Despite the scolding, Harry felt a warm feeling in his stomach. This woman had just nagged him, yet she had made clear that she was only doing that because she had been frightened. She was afraid that something might have happened to him. And the way she was hugging him, like Mrs. Weasley did her children, was a new experience to Harry. It felt like she cared for him.

"Why, pray tell, did you have the sudden urge to go out, Potter?" Severus asked sternly.

Skyrah broke the embrace so that he could answer.

"Er-well. I-I…"

"I don't have all day," Severus growled.

Harry snorted. "Right. I wanted to cook breakfast but the fridge was practically empty, so I thought I'd go and buy some food for you. I got some money I have saved, left and asked a villager where the nearest grocery was…"

Severus didn't know what to think, what to do... Yesterday, he found out Harry had been abused. Now, he found out Harry was not as ungrateful as he had thought, even if the boy kept making mistakes and running into trouble. Shocked as Severus was, his face betrayed nothing. Skyrah, on the contrary, was looking at Harry with compassion.

"Have you had a shower yet?" asked Severus, wishing to be alone with his thoughts... and with his wife.

"No."

"What are you waiting for, then?"

Harry rushed out of the room before Severus changed his mind and decided to punish him with cauldrons to scrub.

When everyone had had breakfast (a breakfast which Severus and Skyrah had prepared), somebody arrived at Spinner's End via floo network. That someone shook the dust off her shoulders and cleared her throat.

"Severus, I hope I'm not interrupting anything. I wanted to ask you for-" she trailed off when she saw that her colleague wasn't alone at home. He wasn't accompanied by only one person. Oh, no. Next to him, a gorgeous woman she had never seen stood, a gorgeous woman and…

"Mr. Potter?"

"Good morning, Professor McGonagall."

Skyrah remembered her husband telling her that she was the Transfiguration teacher and one of the teaching staff members he talked the most to.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Potter?"

"Er- you see… I... Ugh..." the boy started, trying to think of something.

 _Eloquent as ever_ , thought Severus.

"He's staying with my wife and me to learn Occlumency and advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Your _wife_?" Minerva choked, glancing at Skyrah. A little offended, she asked, "Why didn't I know you were married, Severus?" 

He was taken aback by the question.

"Well?" she pressed.

"My husband and I decided to keep our relationship a secret. We've been married for about a week. Not even Albus knew about us until after the wedding," Skyrah came to the rescue.

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise. By the way the Snapes behaved; it didn't look like they had been married for about a week.

Since Minerva still looked hurt, Severus added, "I was going to tell you soon. I just needed some time to arrange everything."

Minerva snorted. "May I know the name of your wife or do I have to wait so that you have time to  _arrange everything_?"

Severus rolled his eyes at Minerva's theatrics while Skyrah introduced herself.

"A pleasure to meet you, Skyrah." Minerva gazed at the boy. "Why do you need advanced classes?"

"Er- Professor Dumbledore said so."

Minerva took it well. She was used to Albus and his secretiveness, after all.

"How long have these lessons been going on?"

"Yesterday evening. I guess you came for the potion," said Severus. "Potter, go to the lab, next to the bedroom. Get a flask with a lime green liquid from the cupboard. Now."

Harry did as told, leaving behind the three adults. He didn't hesitate as he didn't want to be scolded once again.

"Where did Mr. Potter sleep? I know you have no guest room, Severus."

"Well… The sofa did the trick," Skyrah babbled, pointing at the unmade bed placed on the spot the sofa used to be. "Severus and I were about to make a little room in the library and transfigure him a bedroom, since he will be staying with us until school starts."

Minerva frowned. "Did you really agree to rearrange the library? But you love it!"

Severus rolled his eyes.

"I'm a Potions Master. I cannot do anything else."

"You may be a Potions Master, Severus. But Transfiguration is my area of expertise," she replied with a sly smirk.


	15. Chapter 15

By the time Harry returned to the living room, the room was empty. If he closed his eyes, he could hear familiar voices. He followed them until he arrived at a big library he didn't know his Professor possessed. If Hermione could see it, she would spend the rest of the summer surrounded by all these books, likely in Crookshanks's company. Minerva and the Snapes were talking about something and didn't look like they had noticed his presence.

"It's our home, Minerva. Don't expect us to leave all the work to you." 

"Nonsense, Severus. You brewed my potion. I'll do this for you. Besides, the potion took months, but this will be done shortly," she insisted.

Severus was about to retort, but his wife touched his arm to silence him and intervened, "We really appreciate it, Professor McGonagall, but-"

"Please, call me Minerva. We'll be coworkers."

Skyrah smiled. "Right. Minerva, I'm sure it will be exhausting to build a room out of nothing. Accept our invitation and stay for lunch at least."

"We will help you, Minerva, no matter what you say," added Severus.

Minerva's gaze shifted from Skyrah to Severus, pondering the situation. She finally gave a swift nod. The three adults turned around to walk out of the Library and get to action, when they saw Harry watching them from the door with a flask filled with a lime green liquid on his hand.

"Here's the potion," he mumbled.

"We can already see it, Potter. We are not blind," spat Severus.

Harry was starting to fume. Really? He obeyed his orders only to get rewarded with more snarls coming from his Professor! Gratefully, Skyrah's tone calmed him down.

"Thanks, Harry. Minerva is going to arrange a room for you and we'll assist her to the best of our abilities. Severus and I had initially thought about redecorating the library to make some space and create your room there. We couldn't do anything else… But since your Transfiguration Professor has offered to help us, we'll be able to transfigure a room for you, next to the library."

Minerva was the only person there who didn't know about the abuse. She didn't know that he had lived in a cupboard for ten long years. Thus, she didn't really comprehend why her student had an expression of mixed emotions that went from bliss and gratefulness to disbelief. His eyes had even got tearful, moved by the fact that he'd have a room. Skyrah and Severus understood everything though, and although Severus didn't do anything, Skyrah did. She guided Harry out of the library, the other adults following right behind them, and then she took the flask and put it on a table.

She turned around to face both teachers and nodded, as if encouraging them to start working already. They took their wands out as Skyrah and the boy headed out to the garden. The smell of lilies relaxed him considerably.

"I know that living with your professors wasn't on top of your _things-to-do-list_. Safely, it wasn't in the list at all... Are you all right?"

He gulped in nervousness, but didn't voice his thoughts.

"You'll have your own room, Harry. It will be neither a cupboard nor a tiny room you have no space to walk in."

Harry gave her a timid grin. It was more than enough to Skyrah, who smiled broadly at him. No more words were exchanged between them, but there was no need to. Their expressions spoke louder than words could at the moment. Skyrah wrapped her arms around Harry and held him close. Harry didn't even hesitate: this time he hugged her back tightly.

"Thank you."

His voice was pure emotion, and Skyrah couldn't help but feel her eyes watering too. Her heart was breaking for the boy. He hadn't even had a decent room for himself.

"Skyrah! Please come!" the familiar silky voice reached the garden, making Skyrah snap out of her whirl of emotions and thoughts.

"I guess I have to leave you," she mumbled apologetically, drawing back from the embrace.

She was about to go when he yelped, "Wait!"

She raised an eyebrow and faced him.

"What am I supposed to do while you transfigure my room? You won't let me help you, will you?"

She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Harry. It is quite advanced magic. You wouldn't be able to help us much… Why don't you do some homework? I'm sure you have some due September. You could stay here, far from the noises we will be making. You'll be able to concentrate then," she proposed while pointing at a little desk and chair located in a corner of the garden.

He could not express his opinion on that. Skyrah had already wriggled out.

The three professors managed to have the room ready in a few hours, something which would have been impossible without Minerva's impeccable skills. During the process, she noticed that Skyrah squealed and jumped in excitement every time they got something together, let it be either the  the wall or the desk. She had joked around too, something which had greatly surprised Minerva. She had expected someone with a similar personality to Severus in order to marry him; but she had been wrong. What she had been the most shocked about was that those jokes had elicited crooked smiles and low chuckles from Severus. He acted more carefree around her, an unusual sight. Minerva was accustomed to the snarky Potions Master, but she could see that Skyrah had done him good. Granted, she was still offended for not knowing about the wedding, but she was glad that Severus had found Skyrah.

Minerva was the one who broke the news to Harry. He forgot about homework and hurried to the living room. There was a new door next to the library. The gentle push Skyrah gave him encouraged him to open the door.

"Th-this… This is my room?"

"Do you like it?" inquired Skyrah.

Harry took in every detail. It was certainly bigger than his cupboard or previous room. There wasn't much furniture, just the necessary (following the trend of Severus's home): a cozy bed he sprawled on (not that lumpy mattress he slept on while staying with the Dursleys), a spacious desk (so that he could do his homework, or so Severus stressed), a comfy chair and an ample wardrobe. There was a window which looked to the garden. The walls were painted in Gryffindor colors, much to Severus's dismay (Minerva had insisted and Skyrah hadn't minded it). It was a simple room, but it was his: his first real bedroom. It felt wonderful to finally own one. He thanked them all, making Minerva and Skyrah smile and Severus nod.

They let the boy settle in the room as they went to the living room. Severus enchanted the kitchen tools so that lunch would be cooked while the three adults chatted. Minerva was telling Skyrah about the time when Severus got pranked by two peculiar Gryffindor twins.

"I swear, Minerva, tell her about that, and I will let her know just what happened to you when the same members of the Weasley family targeted you four years ago."

Minerva shut up, making Skyrah titter. She noticed that those two had a friendly bickering. She was glad that Severus had a friend at Hogwarts, even if he wouldn't admit it.

Before they realized it, lunch was ready and they found themselves eating. Harry felt out of place, as if he was eating in the teachers' table from the Great Hall. Who had lunch with three professors, anyway? The good thing was that the meal was delicious, so he focused  on the food and let the adults have their chit-chat. He only opened his mouth when he was asked to. Harry noticed that Skyrah was chatty, in contrast to Severus. But then again, the greasy git seemed to talk more than habitually. Luckily for Harry, lunch time and the awkwardness it carried with it went away quickly and Minerva took the potion and left.

Skyrah offered to write a letter to Albus to inform him about the new arrangements. When she saw fear written all over Harry's face, she assured him that she wouldn't mention anything related to the abuse, as promised, and that she'd let him read it all, if that tranquilized him.

"Show me what you've been doing for homework, Potter," Severus ordered once his wife was out of the room.

"What? Why?"

"You are going to focus on school and give your best while you stay at my house. I will point out your mistakes so that you can correct them later. I expect you to strive. Nothing more, nothing less."

Harry blushed when he remembered that he hadn't been able to write more than one paragraph of the History of Magic essay. That had always been one of his worst subjects. However, that wasn't the only reason why he hadn't written much. The truth was that he had been too busy finally assimilating that he was to spend summer with two Snapes who knew what his life had been like at the Dursleys. If that was not enough, while he had been in the garden, he couldn't help but remember that three Hogwarts Professors were transfiguring him a room, his _first_ real room, not far from where he was. The excitement had not let him concentrate much.

"I don't have all day, Potter."

Crestfallen, Harry got his one-paragraph essay and handed it over.

When Severus saw the extension, he snarled, "After four years as your Professor, I would have expected you to know that I do not appreciate any kind of jokes, Potter. We have been working on your bedroom for nearly three hours. Is one paragraph about the Giant Wars all you can write after three hours of sitting on my garden chair holding a quill? I do not want nor tolerate sluggish people at home."

Harry clenched his fists. Severus always got under his skin.

"Well, maybe I would have focused on the bloody essay if I hadn't been so busy thinking that I was going to spend all summer with two professors, including one who clearly hates me! Do you think I wanted anyone to find out what happened at the Dursleys?! Of all the people I know, it had to be you!"

Severus sneered. "Unthankful brat! I welcomed you home. I promised nobody else would find out about your situation and I don't go back on promises. I even transfigured a room for you! A little of gratitude would be cherished, but of course, arrogance runs in the Potter family."

"I'm still getting used to it! And my father wasn't arrogant!"

"Tomorrow I expect to read at least three pages regarding the Giant Wars, Potter."

Harry stayed silent with mad eyes and breathing hard. Severus held his gaze unfazed. Skyrah walked into the living room. The aversion in the air was suffocating.

"Is something wrong?"

"No," Harry and Severus replied at the same time, making Skyrah look at them askance.

"Really? Because you look like you are about to hex each other," she said, folding her arms across her chest.

Neither had missed her sarcastic, impatient tone, but neither opened his mouth to contradict her. She shook her head in defeat, realizing she wouldn't get any response, and gave the letter to Harry. He gave a nod once he read it and sent Hedwig to deliver the post to the headmaster.

"Come with me, Harry. We're going to do some Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Skyrah.

The boy didn't vacillate. Any place was better than staying in front of Severus. How could someone like Skyrah be married to someone as despicable as the bat of the dungeons, again? He guessed he'd never know.

They practiced the stunning spell in the garden, careful not to damage anything, mainly the orchard and the flowers. Harry found that he liked Skyrah as a teacher. She was as kind and patient as Remus Lupin, and at the same time, she was as strict as Minerva. That suited him just fine. He felt relaxed around her. Skyrah noticed it and took advantage of the situation: the moment the lesson ended, she grabbed his arm and asked him what had happened with Severus before she arrived. Harry shrugged.

"Harry Potter, you are telling me what happened right now or else…" she warned him, scaring him a little as the image of Skyrah threatening Aunt Petunia crossed his mind.

He confessed everything.

Skyrah's face softened.

"I'm trying to do whatever I can to make you feel at home, sweetheart. Even if it doesn't look like it to you, my husband is also trying; he is merely having more difficulties to let it sink in, just like you. You must realize that we didn't expect this to happen. We're all coping with it. I understand that you had some trouble concentrating on the essay. Still, you were entirely focused on perfecting the stunning spell just now, so why would you write only one paragraph if you had three hours to work on it? Is there something else you aren't telling me?"

Harry averted her gaze. Skyrah waited patiently and took his hand, reassuring him that she just wanted to help him out.

"I didn't even know where to begin with… History of Magic has always been my worst subject. Well, that and Divination. I'm just not good at them."

Skyrah grinned ruefully at him. "Well, aren't you lucky? I've taught History of Magic for nine years! And trust me… I've had all kind of students. I'll help you, but I must advise you that for you to truly succeed, you must really want to learn. Otherwise, there won't be any progress."

"Y-you'll help me?" he asked astonished.

"Why wouldn't I? You just have to ask," she mumbled with a wink.

* * *

Two weeks passed. Albus had taken the news well and made no questions: that was what he had wanted all along, anyway. Skyrah and Severus kept teaching the boy Occlumency and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry hated Occlumency lessons, especially with Severus. They were a waste of time. They only made him feel vulnerable, for he couldn't help but unwillingly show his Professor some not-so-nice scenes at the Dursleys. Surprisingly, Severus didn't make any fun of it nor comment about them, nonetheless his black eyes couldn't completely mask angry feelings. The wrath wasn't directed towards him though, and for that he was grateful.

Skyrah kept confusing Harry. She called him _sweetheart_ and gave him space when he needed it. She wasn't afraid to hug him and hold his hand; even in front of Severus, who looked incredibly awkward every time he witnessed that kind of interaction. It was strange and funny, to see Severus struggling like that, yet Harry didn't dare to make a sassy comment about it. No woman had ever behaved like that towards Harry and he didn't know how to feel. He only knew that he was starting to really like her: she was an incredible teacher and she made him laugh and feel at ease.

Last day had been uncomfortable for Harry. He had been doing his homework in his own room. He got out to hand Severus his finished work so that he could correct it, as usual, only to catch the two adults embraced and kissing passionately on the couch, Skyrah straddling Severus while he kept one hand on her head and one on her butt. Needless to say, Harry let out a startled gasp. Not even that separated the Snapes. They were _that_ into it. Awkwardly, he made his way to his room again and took a big breath. That was a sight he had never wanted to behold. How was he supposed to sleep at night now? The image of _baby Snapes_ filled his mind and he shuddered at the thought. He'd have nightmares about it.

* * *

The clock said a quarter past five. Skyrah was teaching Harry Occlumency, to his relief, when a knock on the door interrupted them. They weren't expecting any visitors and Skyrah was aware that the only ones who knew about the whereabouts of their house were Albus, Poppy, Minerva and the Malfoys. The first three were able to use the floo network freely, which left only one option. Either the Malfoys or some lost muggles were knocking. Skyrah prayed for the latest.

Severus approached the door to see who was out there. The knocks got more insistent and Severus hurried back to Harry and Skyrah, cursing out loud. He usually didn't use bad language unless he was stressed or extremely angry, so Skyrah knew that her suspicions about the Malfoys were spot on.

"Are they…" she started to ask, just to make sure she was right.

Ignoring her, he ordered Harry, "Put on your invisibility cloak and don't take it out! Hide in our bedroom. They would never enter there… Now!"

"How do you know about my cloak?"

"Don't ask stupid questions, Potter."

The knocks grew adamant. Severus pushed the boy towards the stairs.

"They'll wonder why we are taking so long. My father almost certainly sent them. Let's give them what they want to see."

Severus realized the meaning of her words too late, when his hair was already disheveled and some of his buttons unfastened, showing some skin and hair of his chest. She proceeded to do the same with herself. They looked like they had been interrupted in a sex session. He wanted to stop her, but she was already opening the door.

"Sorry for not coming earlier… We were-er- _busy_ ", she mumbled as she fastened the last button of her robe and used her fingers to comb her hair.

Severus hurried to do the same. Skyrah recognized Lucius, but there was also a beautiful blonde woman and a boy about the same age than Harry who resembled Lucius an awful lot and who was staring at her and at her husband with flushed cheeks. Skyrah freaked out, but didn't let it show. Why hadn't Severus warned her that there was also a boy out there?

Lucius lifted an eyebrow and eyed Severus.

Amused, he said, "I see that you take the Dark Lord's orders very seriously, Severus."

Severus had never blushed so much in his life.


	16. Chapter 16

"May we enter, Severus?" Lucius wondered with an arched eyebrow, still diverted by the surreal situation.

The rest wasn't as amused as Lucius, though. Draco was trying to erase the image of his Professor doing _that_ with that woman from his brain. Narcissa was bewildered. Severus was cursing himself for being so slow and not telling his wife there was a student from Hogwarts behind the door. Skyrah was trying to keep her cool even though inside she was screaming. She was the first to react.

"Sure. Excuse our manners. Welcome to our home," she babbled as she moved her hand indicating they should come in.

They didn't step out of the hall. There was an awkward silence which was broken by Skyrah. She had a tendency to do that, Severus thought, and he was really relieved she had the ability to make people feel at ease.

"I already had the pleasure to meet you, Mr. Malfoy," she said as she looked at Lucius. Then she turned her glance to the blonde woman and the boy and added, "We haven't been properly introduced, though. I'm Skyrah Andraste Snape."

She extended her hand towards the young Malfoy, who reluctantly shook it and said, trying to keep a steady voice, "Draco Malfoy."

She smiled at him and ignored the fact that he didn't smile back. The boy likely knew she was Voldemort's daughter. Not to mention, he had just seen her in a compromised position alongside his Potions teacher. His shock was comprehensible. Skyrah faced Narcissa, who said her name as she gave a solemn nod. Skyrah imitated the gesture and motioned for them all to get in the living room so that they could sit on the sofa, and thankfully, be a little more comfortable.

"Would you like some tea?" Skyrah wondered.

"That would be lovely," replied Narcissa.

"I'm sorry, but unfortunately, we do not possess house elves. I'll have to leave you for a minute as I prepare the drinks. Please forgive this little incident."

The three Malfoys nodded at the same time and told her how they liked their tea. Skyrah took a mental note of their tastes and scurried away. She thought she heard her husband mumbling his apologies and suddenly, he creeped into the kitchen.

"Severus?! What the bloody hell are you doing here? You can't leave the guests alone!" she hissed in a low voice.

"I was feeling violent in there, something which wouldn't have happened had you let me speak to inform you that a student was out there!" he growled with red cheeks.

"Excuse me for trying to save our arses!" she replied sarcastically. "We were taking too long! We had to think of something fast and you weren't precisely collaborating!"

He had expected some understanding from her part. After all, she had demonstrated on countless occasions she was a compassionate woman. He had got used to her empathetic nature. Nevertheless, she looked anything but sympathetic right then.

"You didn't leave me time to think!" 

"You should have thought faster! And you shouldn't have left the Malfoys alone!"

"I was embarrassed, Skyrah! I still am! Draco is my student!"

"So what?! Do you think you are the only one who feels embarrassed? Think twice."

Severus rubbed his hand over his face, a clearly exasperated gesture. "We can do nothing about it now…"

"It's great to see that your ability to think has struck again. Welcome back," she mocked.

"Skyrah, you're getting on my nerves!"

"Right back at you!"

They were arguing.

Like an old married couple.

Merlin!

Severus didn't know what to do. They had never fought before; this was their first little squabble, a brand new experience. True, there was the time that Skyrah threatened him after he tried to use legilimency on her, and also that one time when they confronted each other about their secrets (Lily and her family). But that was way before they knew their true loyalties. Skyrah had never behaved the way she was just doing now. Whenever there was a problem of any kind, she faced it with a logical and calm attitude while taking care that nobody got their feelings hurt. It was something he admired about her… But right then? Right then she was acting like an immature teenager.

He found himself thinking that she looked even sexier than usual with her frown on her face, her pursed lips and her darker shade of brown irises, making them look almost as black as his own. He had the impulse to slant his head and kiss her hard so that she would shut up. He controlled his lust though. He wouldn't risk getting caught by the Malfoys. He was still embarrassed.

Instead, he inhaled and exhaled profoundly and asked, "What has got into you?"

"I don't know, okay? Everything irritates me and I feel _very_ angry. Are you helping me with this or do I have to do everything?" she replied pointing to the cups of tea and the water she was heating with her wand. "It's the least you could do since you left the Malfoys alone."

Severus sighed and gave her a hand with the drinks as he kept sending her side glances. He was trying to figure out why she would feel that way. If he hadn't known better, he would have sworn that she was on her period. Lily got moody, too.

"What is it now?" she asked annoyed when she caught one of his glances.

"Why are you so moody? You were just fine this morning."

"Do I look like I know the answer? Let me be." 

"You cannot act like this in front of the Malfoys."

"That's why I'm letting it all out on you!"

The teas were finally ready. They brought them to the living room. Skyrah had a calm composure, but Severus knew better: his wife was fuming inside, and he really didn't comprehend why. Each Malfoy took their cup and started to sip it slowly. The Snapes did the same.

"To what do I owe this unexpected visit?" Severus inquired with a raised eyebrow, wasting no more time.

Lucius looked at him with a fake surprised face. "Can't two old friends talk?"

"You tried to mask it by bringing your wife and son, but this isn't a social visit. We all know it." 

Lucius smirked. "I see no one can deceive you, Severus. The truth is that I have to make sure everything goes as planned. As I said before, you take his orders seriously. He'll be pleased to hear that. Now that we know this though, I was expecting to continue with the visit as friends. Is that possible or will you tell me and my family to leave?"

In that moment, Severus was grateful that his wife had been cunning enough to make them look like they were having sex when they knocked. He was still mortified about it, but it turned out that it was exactly what Lucius (and Voldemort) wanted to see. The embarrassment had payed off. He only felt bad for Draco.

"You may stay," he replied.

Lucius smirked.

* * *

Harry was concerned. Why would Snape tell him to get to his bedroom? Was he in danger? Who had knocked? He tried to listen to whatever was happening downstairs, but he couldn't hear anything. He waited for ten bloody minutes, which felt like thirty, until he had had enough. He was worried about Skyrah, and truth be told, about Severus as well. He guessed that was what happened when you got to live with someone, no matter how grumpy and bad-tempered that person was. He decided to investigate and just get a glimpse of the unexpected visitors. He had the invisibility cloak on, anyway. What could go wrong? He would satisfy his curiosity and Severus would never know. A flawless plan.

Silently, he made his way downstairs. When he saw the familiar platinum blond hair he nearly let out a startled yelp… Malfoy. What the hell was the ferret doing at the Snape's? And he wasn't alone. Lucius was also there. The blonde woman next to him had to be Draco's mother. Why would Severus order him to hide from the Malfoys? He wasn't sure, but he was glad. Otherwise, it would have been extremely awkward for him.

Harry couldn't help but pry to know what they were talking about. He listened closely and realized they were discussing…school and Draco's vacations? He nearly let out disappointed sigh, but caught himself before doing so and quietly made his way upstairs, praying that the visit would end soon. He spent the time thinking what kind of relationship the Snapes had with the Malfoys. He couldn't ask them that though, or they would find out he had disobeyed.

* * *

Skyrah closed the door after the Malfoys and sighed in relief. Suddenly, her eyes got tearful. Severus couldn't handle more strong emotions today or he would have to go to a mental hospital.

"Skyrah?"

A weep escaped her fleshy lips and a tear fell down her face.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me before… I just know that I felt so angry and now I feel so sad and I don't even know the reason," she answered as she dried her tear.

"It's okay, Skyrah. When people live together, misunderstandings arise," he said, trying to avoid an emotional wreck.

"But I was unfair! I took out my anger on you and I don't even know why I was feeling this way to begin with. Unless…"

She paused, as if pondering something.

"Unless?"

"Bloody hell! I've been so stupid!"

She looked like she was going to burst into tears at any moment now and Severus was more and more confused as the time went by.

"Moodiness is a pregnancy symptom."

Severus sighed relieved. So that was it? A pregnancy symptom? Thank Merlin!

"It makes sense. Do not worry about it. It's something entirely normal. I should have realized it too."

Skyrah threw her arms around him. Their cheeks pressed together. Her tears stung to his face. Bloody hell. Yes, moodiness had to be the reason her emotions were so wild. Awkwardly, he put his arms on her back and held her in place.

"I'm so lucky to have you."

Severus's breath hitched. If there was someone in this room who was lucky to have the other, it was he, not the other way around. He couldn't even comfort her. Skyrah deserved someone better than him.

"Stupid hormones! I'm sorry, I can't stop crying right now," she apologized, pulling back.  

She sniffled and dried his cheek with her thumb. Soon, she was using all her palm, drawing patterns on his cheek, caressing it. Severus was staring at her eyes, which were slightly red from the crying that was gradually subsiding. His breathing slowed down. His heartbeat sped up. Her final tears streamed silently down her face and Severus, acting on impulse, imitated her actions: he wiped her tears and started to stroke the smooth skin of her cheek. The gesture made her smile brightly at him.

"Kiss me," she breathed.

Severus froze. She was usually the one who initiated any kind of contact, including kisses. He didn't know if he should obey. Did he want to kiss her? Absolutely. Did he think it was a bright idea? Taking into account she was a moody woman who could change her mind any minute, he wasn't so sure.

Noting his hesitation, she arched an eyebrow and teased, "You just have to press your lips against mine. If the dunderheads, as you like to call them, do it all the time, it must not be that complicated, right?"

Severus let out a low chuckle and finally leaned in. He just couldn't help himself; he felt drawn to her playfulness, to her warmth... To her. They fondled each other's cheeks as the kiss progressed. She drew back, hands still on his cheeks. 

"I feel better now; crying always helps me." As an afterthought, she added, "That and kisses, especially your kisses."

Severus smiled shyly at her. The smile was barely noticeable, but she detected it, for she gave him one last peck.

"I think moodiness isn't the only pregnancy symptom I'm showing… My bras feel tighter," she said, biting her bottom lip.

Severus arched an eyebrow and stared at her chest. It was as flushed as her face, now. He had seen they looked fuller a few days ago too, but he had thought the wisest thing to do was not to say anything about it. 

"I noticed," he husked, eyes lingering on her chest.

The lust on his eyes and voice was palpable.

"You're dying to touch them, aren't you?" she asked, putting her hands on her breasts to emphasize her point.

Severus gulped at the sight. What kind of response was she expecting? Luckily for him, she wasn't expecting an answer, for she shook her head and chuckled.

"It's safe to get Harry now. I think I can control my moodiness."

* * *

Someone opened the bedroom door. Harry kept still, hoping that the mysterious person wasn't a member of the Malfoy family. When he spotted a hooked nose, he sighed in relief and removed the cloak.

The evening went by without any incidents... or more moody episodes. Severus thought that it was strange that Harry didn't ask about the visitors. That went against his nosy personality.

"You have spied on us," said Severus. "You would have inquired about the meeting otherwise."

Harry's eyes widened as he cursed himself for being so stupid.

"I guess that if you haven't informed me yet, it means that the visit wasn't that important, sir."

"Don't. lie. to me."

Harry gulped and, under Severus's threatening glare, he explained, "I only heard something related to school and Malfoy's vacation. I wasn't interested in it, so I went back your bedroom. It's the truth, I swear."

His deep black eyes pierced Harry's soul. "Do not disobey me again, Potter. Think. What would have happened if the cloak had fallen off?"

Harry knew by the scowl on his face that his Professor was about to punish him. Skyrah must have also realized it, since she touched his arm to stop him from doing so.

"Go to sleep, Potter."

Harry couldn't be gladder that the dungeon bat was married to her in that moment. 

Severus and Skyrah went to their bedroom as well. Skyrah cast some silencing spells and closed the door. When she faced her husband, he distinguished her mischievous smile and yearning in her eyes.

"Skyr-"

He wasn't able to pronounce her full name as her lips were already moving against his, hands tangled on his hair. She was kissing him passionately and Severus found himself unwittingly responding to her need, solely focusing on the warmth that travelled down his body. There was a sly grin on her face when they broke apart.

"Wha-What are you d-doing?" he choked, struggling to breathe properly.

She rolled her eyes. "For being so intelligent you sure have your dense moments, Severus. I think it's obvious."

She started to kiss his neck as she whispered seductively, "You clearly wanted to touch me before." She took his hands and placed them on her breasts to prove her point. Severus gasped and Skyrah smirked. "I'm letting you. We haven't been this intimate since Harry came… I need you. Now."

Before he could object, Skyrah shoved him onto the bed and straddled him. She unbuttoned his robes in a painfully slow way until he was half naked. She was still fully clothed. Her hands travelled along his chest as she kept kissing and sucking on the crook of his neck. She stopped, causing him to groan in disappointment at the loss of contact. She was snogging him again, making Severus whimper in need.

Skyrah broke the kiss and continued trailing down feather light kisses until she reached his abdomen. Her hand slowly caressed his erection. She was touching him through the fabric, but Severus's hips went up on instinct anyway, wanting to feel more. It was as if his brain had stopped working, had turned numb. He could only feel.

Feelings terrified him.

He was a lost, vulnerable boy in front of the wave of feelings she aroused in him. Needing to take control, he swapped their positions so that Skyrah wasn't on top anymore. He tried to snog her senseless, but on the last second, she turned her head and his thin lips landed on her cheek. He tried to kiss her again, but she put her hands on his chest and stopped him. Her eyes did not hold lust any longer. She looked like she was recalling something. He furrowed his brow.

"Did I hurt you? Did I do something wrong?"

"You did the same the last time…" she whispered, sitting up.

Severus also sat up and asked, "Pardon?"

"You never let me control the situation. Every time I try to pleasure you and get farther than your neck," she said, peeking at his hard member. "You get on top… It's like you have the need to have the power. Do you think I do not see the vulnerability in your eyes? Why do you feel like that?"

Although her dark brown eyes were gentle, her tone was impatient. She was expecting a truthful, complete answer. Any chance at having sex had vanished.


	17. Chapter 17

Severus avoided her eyes and kept silent, but Skyrah wasn't having any of it.

"I need to know why you act like that, Severus. Are you afraid of me? I'm Voldemort's daughter, after all. It's comprehensible."

She was the one showing vulnerability now. Severus couldn't stand to see her like that, so he sighed and confessed, "I'm not afraid of you. I'm afraid of my feelings. I'm... I'm _terrified_  of what you make me feel."

Her expression softened. So that was why every time he thought he was feeling too much, he assumed control. That was why he got awkward when she touched him or hugged him.

"You don't have to be afraid of feelings, Severus. You can't ignore them. You have to accept them. It took me a long time to learn that," she said with a reassuring voice as she took hold of his hand and drew patterns on his palm with her thumb. "It isn't my intention to make you feel uncomfortable."

Severus shook his head. "You don't get it… The lightest touch makes my skin burn in desire."

Something about the way he had uttered those words overwhelmed Skyrah to the point she felt a knot in her stomach. She tried to brighten up the mood by exclaiming theatrically, "Good to know I'm not the only one! I was beginning to think I was going insane!"

She expected him to give her one of his rare, tiny smiles, but he looked lost. He stared at her, looking for a trace of dishonesty.

He found none.

"I don't understand it."

"Understand what?"

He hesitated. A squeeze on his hand encouraged him to voice what had been bothering him since the moment she had confessed her feelings for him.

"I'm a broken man, Skyrah. Not only that, I have a bad temper, a dark past and a tendency to push away everything and everyone I care about. I'm not precisely good-looking either. Why do you feel attracted to me?"

"Is it so hard to believe that I could feel something for you?"

He avoided her gaze. "You deserve someone better than me."

A smack resonated across the room. Severus put his hand on his cheek and stared at his wife wide-eyed. She had just hit him and her eyes were full of anger. Apparently, her hormones were still affecting her moodiness.

"Severus Snape, I swear, if you ever say something like that again a slap will be the last of your concerns."

"Wha-"

"Shut up and listen to me. You have treated me like a queen. You have demonstrated you care for our unborn child. You have comforted me. You have strived to do the right thing with Harry despite your past. What is there not to like?"

"I have a repulsive personality. You  _can't_  like me."

"You can't tell me what to dislike. I like you, and I'll repeat it until it gets through your thick skull. You think your bad temper will scare me? Have you not seen  _my_  temper, Severus?"

Yes, yes he had. His cheek still stung because of her temper.

"And let's not get started on who has a darkest past. I assure you, I've done nasty things, too, things I'll always regret, but what matters is that I am working to be better. You are, too. Our experiences build us, good and bad ones, both. Without the bad ones you wouldn't be the Severus Snape that I fell in love with."

His stomach flipped, like every time she said what she felt for him.

"You claim that you have a tendency to push people away. For the record, I'm quite mulish and it takes a lot of effort to truly push me away. And do you know what? I happen to like you a lot, so I'm not planning on leaving you."

He shook his head, feeling like hugging her and shoving her at the same time. Dammit. Why did she make him feel like this? Why were her words so curative?

"Stop! You don't know what you're saying!"

"No, Severus. You need to listen to me. My feelings for you are  _real_. I like the way you crack a grin and chuckle at my stupid jokes. I like your endless sarcasm. I like the way you hold me awkwardly whenever I hug you. I like the way your breath hitches when I touch you. I like the way you look at me when you think I'm not aware of it. I like the subtle touches we have when we brew potions. I like the patience you have with my cooking skills… I like  _you_." She paused for breath. Seeing he wouldn't speak up, she said, "You believe you are not good-looking. Why?"

Why? Was this woman asking him why he thought he was ugly? Apparently. He couldn't believe it. Was she joking? The look in her eyes told him she wasn't, but it was hard to believe it when he had been harassed all his life for his looks.

"One doesn't have to be very observant to see that I am tall and dark, but with the handsome part missing, Skyrah. My nose is hooked and too big, my lips are too thin, my skin is too pale, my hair gets greasy immediately, I'm so thin one can notice my ribs…"

"Beauty is relative. You are my perfect definition of tall, dark and handsome."

He snorted, clearly not believing a word. She hadn't lied when she said she was mulish, though. She would convince him. She would open his eyes and let him see somebody found him attractive.

"I like your nose; it suits you. Your lips are thin, but I cannot imagine you with bigger ones. Your skin is pale. So what? Mine is too, and I like it. Why wouldn't I like yours?"

She touched his hair, and he flinched away from her, embarrassed.

"Have I ever avoided touching your hair?" He shook his head. "I don't mind it that your hair gets greasy because of the fumes spewed by the potions you brew. I know you wash it frequently. It's not... It doesn't repulse me. You  _don't_  repulse me. I like you just the way you are, and your thin body is no exception."

He was looking at her like she was speaking in another language.

"Do you believe me? Or do you want me to take veritaserum? I totally will if you ask me to, but we'll be wasting the potion and-"

"I'm hideous, Skyrah," he cut her off. "You haven't seen me. You wouldn't be telling me that if you had."

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"You haven't seen me. I've hidden something from you."

Instead of getting even angrier, she sighed and with soft eyes, she wondered, "What is it?"

He shook his head. "If I showed it to you, you'd realize what a truly ugly and unfortunate man I am."

"I think I already stated my point, Severus. I like  _everything_  about you, the good and the bad. Show me."

He turned his head and looked at anything but his wife. Skyrah cupped his chin and leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek. He blushed, but didn't flinch away.

"I'm not going away, Severus. But I don't want any secrets between us."

"You'll stop caring about me if you see the real me."

His voice was so broken and his eyes so tearful that Skyrah got a little frightened. She had never seen him like that. What broke her heart was that he really believed she'd leave.

"It's too late for that, Severus. I'm already in love with you."

He shut his eyes, holding back tears. She only said that because she hadn't seen the real him, of that, he was sure.

"We'll see about that." He gulped, took his wand and muttered, "Finite incantatem."

The appearance of his half-naked body changed. His skin was now mutilated by nasty scars: his chest, his arms, his shoulders, his stomach… Her pupils dilated. She let out a gasp not even her hand on her mouth muffled.

He scoffed, "Do you still find me attractive?"

"You are the same man, Severus. You won't convince me otherwise," she whispered, blinking back tears.

"You haven't really answered my question, Skyrah. These scars show my darkness, the loser in me… The _monster_  in me."

Brown eyes met black eyes.

"Who did this to you?" she asked horrified.

"Many people…"

"Then all those people are the monsters, not you, Severus."

He averted her intense gaze, but she cupped his chin. Severus was breathing hard. He had never exposed himself like that, not even to Albus, the only one who knew his deepest secrets. Skyrah pulled slightly away and traced a scar that marked his stomach.

"How did you get this one?"

"You don't really want to know. Don't ask."

"Don't tell me what I want or don't want to know, Severus. Just answer my question, please."

He knew she wouldn't give up (dogged witch), so he gulped and replied, "A werewolf."

She held his hand and squeezed it in encouragement.

"These ones on your back."

"Are you going to ask about them all?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I care."

She had said it with so much conviction in her voice that Severus was taken aback. Merlin. She did. She  _cared_  for him. She hadn't run away from him, not even after seeing his scars.

They stared at each other for a while.

"A belt. Tobias."

"Tobias?"

"My father."

Skyrah felt impotent when she realized just how abused Severus must have been as a child. Gathering strength, she pointed to another scar on his chest.

"This one."

They did this for all the scars. When they finished, Skyrah had tearful eyes although she hadn't let the tears fall. She was trying to be strong for him, to be his rock. She put her hands on his cheeks, making sure he was looking at her.

"A monster isn't capable of love. You are not a monster. The only monster in my life is my father, and you aren't like him. These scars show the hell you had to go through to become the great man you are today; and yes, I still find you attractive. Even more now. I won't stop telling you this until you believe me. You may be stubborn, but I'm even more stubborn than you."

He kept shaking his head, lips quivering.

"You are afraid of your feelings, but these feelings can heal you. Welcome them. Let me in your heart."

A tear escaped his eye. It was the first time he cried since Lily died.

"That's it, Severus. Cry. Let your feelings out."

He shook his head once again and babbled in a feeble voice as if he were an innocent child, "Tobias said crying was a sign of weakness."

"Fuck your father, Severus!" she shouted, lowering her eyebrows. "He screwed you up enough! Don't let him win!"

Maybe it was because he had held his tears back since he was a kid. Maybe it was because he felt safe with her, or because he was tired of it all. Maybe it was because he knew she wouldn't judge him. Whatever the reason was, he started to cry silently. Skyrah held him with a hand on his head and another one on his back and rocked him back and forth while his head rested on the crook of her neck. Severus began to sob uncontrollably. He cried because of his tough childhood, because of all the shit he had to take from the marauders. He cried for the dreadful things he had witnessed and the foul things he had done to survive.

"Like this, perfect… Cry. Don't repress your feelings or they will eat you alive… Very good, Severus. Everything will be fine. I'm with you."

He tightened his grip, afraid she was an illusion. He was holding her like his life depended on it and it broke her heart even more. They stayed in that position until his sobs subsided. He pulled away, averting her gaze. 

Noticing his cheeks were red in embarrassment, she kissed his forehead and said, "There is nothing to be ashamed of, Severus. You have showed me that you are strong. I am proud of you."

Severus held back a sob. Only Skyrah had ever told him that she was proud of him when he was the first person who despised the man he was. Only Skyrah would have comforted him like that. Only Skyrah would still look him in the eye after he showed his weaknesses. Only Skyrah would be persistent and compassionate enough to keep him company after he had lied to her about his real appearance.

"I don't deserve you."

"I thought I made it clear that I don't want to hear you say that ever again." More softly, she continued, "You make me happy, Severus. Are you implying I don't deserve happiness? Let me tell you something: everybody deserves happiness and second chances. You are my second chance at happiness, and I want to be yours. Don't be afraid of your pleasant feelings. You are worthy of them. Are you going to let the opportunity pass up? Do what brings you joy for once in your life. You've suffered enough."

Severus understood everything in that moment. He had never thought he'd get his second chance, let alone merit it. And then Skyrah came to his life. She wasn't afraid to touch him, to talk to him, to laugh with him… She wasn't afraid to show her emotions, and he admired her for that. Severus had always craved for touch; he had only got pain from the people who were supposed to love him. Nevertheless, this witch was giving him what he had longed for every pathetic year of his life. He had been a fool. He wasn't going to spend another second without this woman; the same woman, who could make him feel like a teenager in front of his crush, who genuinely believed he was a good man and who was proud of him. He felt a little selfish by doing so, but this time he wasn't going to lose his first real chance to be with someone who cared for him. He had been starved of touch and of affection for too long.

With a sudden determination, he bonded their lips, trying to express with one kiss all his emotions. His mouth was insistent and demanding, but Skyrah was satisfied with that. It meant he was finally pursuing happiness. She kissed him back with the same fervor, hands sliding up and encircling his neck to bring him closer. By the time the kiss was over, both were breathing hard, resting their foreheads together.

"I want to show you how much I care for you," she panted. "I want to prove that I'm in love with you and that your past, present and future won't change this fact. I want to express with my body what words aren't able to. We've had sex before, but I don't want sex anymore. I want to make love to you, Severus."

He heard a shaky gasp - his gasp - and her lips pressed against his. He kissed her back, slowly, gently, in contrast to their previous kiss. Her hands were playing with his hair, that greasy hair she didn't mind. Severus slid a hand under the side of her jawbone, cupping her face as he drew her to him smoothly. His other hand was running his fingers up her back following her spine until they rested behind her head. She broke the kiss but didn't pull away. Her lips curved up into a warm grin that made Severus smile back. Grinning still felt a bit foreign, but with her he was getting used to the feeling and he loved it, especially because it made her smile even more.

"Does this mean you want to make love to me, too?"

He arched an eyebrow, still smiling, and mocked her by quoting her, "For being so intelligent you sure have your dense moments, Skyrah. I think it's obvious."

At first she hit his shoulder playfully, but then she giggled and kissed him again. She pushed him down until he was lying down on the bed and she was on top of him. He moaned deeply into the kiss. She smirked. She pulled away and began to kiss the scar of his abdomen, courtesy of the werewolf. He forgot how to breathe.

"Skyrah, you don't have to do that."

"Perhaps, but I want to. I meant what I said. I want to make love to you, to all of you."

She went back to kissing all the scar tissue from his torso, following the light trace of hair which grew from where his skin disappeared into his trousers to his chest. She also kissed the visible ribs, to make sure that he knew she liked every part of him. Every little kiss and playful bite on Severus's damaged skin felt like she was healing him. He recalled the words she had uttered a long ago.  _Maybe we can heal each other_. He was starting to believe it was possible.

Her hands caressed him everywhere while his hips bucked against her. She kissed and licked his shoulder and descended to his Dark Mark. She dropped a kiss there, making eye contact with him. He let out a surprised gasp. It was then that he knew that she had meant every word.

Before he knew it, she was taking off his trousers so that he was only in his underwear, while she was still fully dressed. She rubbed him through the fabric of his pants.

"S-Skyrah…" 

"Yes?" she asked innocently.

"Pl-please, stop, ah... Stop teasing," he barely managed to let out.

She smirked at the reactions she got out of him and went up once again, until she found a perfect spot under his chin. She started to kiss, suck and playfully nip him there as she caressed his torso and instinctively ground the junction of her covered thighs against his bulge, making him moan and close his eyes in ecstasy. Then, he wrapped his arms around her and rolled them so that he was on top.

"It's my turn to pleasure you." He arched an eyebrow and added as an afterthought, "Or tease you."

"You think you can?" she challenged, giggling softly.

"Watch me. "

And he snogged her senseless. Her deep moan got Severus grinning in victory.

"You're wearing way too many clothes," he said with a frown.

She laughed in response. Severus felt a foreign yet pleasant sensation when he heard her laughing so carefree. He wanted to hear that sound forever. Skyrah started to strip, but Severus caught her wrists.

"What's the matter? I thought I was wearing way too many clothes," she asked in a mischievous tone, lifting an eyebrow.

"I want to be the one to undress you."

He wanted to discover every bit of her, to worship the woman who had brought so much joy to his life. Skyrah's breath became shallow when his long fingers unbuttoned her shirt and softly skimmed her skin. Every time he unfastened a button and revealed a bit of her pale skin, he kissed the new spot. He kissed all of her body until she was left breathless in her grey underwear. He tried to take off her bra, but he still wasn't able to unclasp it. He groaned in frustration. When Skyrah was about to intervene, he took out his wand and the bra fell free without anyone touching it. Skyrah smirked and let out a needy moan when his hands caressed her tits and he took the skin on the crook of her neck into his mouth, that one sensitive spot of hers which Severus had discovered the last time they had had sex.

"Severusss."

He smirked at her and pecked her lips, before focusing on her chest once again. He massaged her breast with his right hand as he kissed and sucked her other breast, playing with her nipple until it was hard and sensitive. He did the same with her other tit and then went down, leaving butterfly kisses down her belly. He decided to touch her through the fabric of her panties, as she had done to him, only to find the material was already wet. He got even harder.

"Remove it."

He did as told and caressed her folds in a painfully slow way, making Skyrah raise up her hips in hopes he would touch her faster, deeper. When he found her clit, she her nails dug into his shoulders.

"Se- Severus, don't stop."

Hearing her calling his name and begging like that sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine. He kept rubbing her clit, slowly increasing the rhythm until she pleaded, "Now."

"Are you sure? I want this to be perfect and I-"

She put a finger on his lips to silence him and demanded, "I need you now."

She bit her lip and blushed deeply as she took out his pants and uncovered his erection. She folded his hardness and stroked him gently a few times, making him groan, before taking his hand and squeezing it to encourage him. He positioned himself in front of her spread legs, allowing the tip of his member to graze her moist entrance. That alone got him shuddering in pleasure.

He plunged into her smoothly, savoring the moment. Every cell of his body was vibrating with the thrill. Their fingers entwined as they gasped and writhed with the pleasure of their union. He started to move inside her. She was agape and Severus took advantage of it, bending his head down and poking his tongue into her mouth. They kissed while he kept pounding into her slowly, taking his time. She met every thrust eagerly, clenching around him. He only broke the kiss to bite on her collarbone.

"Severus, I love you," she husked in between irregular breaths and sounds of pleasure that were driving her husband crazy.

He froze and stared at her, having trouble breathing properly.

"I love you," she repeated, sensing he needed to hear it again.

Granted, she had told him she was in love with him before, but being in love and loving someone were different things. Being in love was a simple infatuation, something temporary. Loving someone, _truly_ loving someone, was timeless. Now it was the first time somebody told him they loved him and meant it. Skyrah was not cruel. She wouldn't lie about something so serious. She wouldn't lie while she was so exposed to him, naked in his arms, showing how much she cared for him with all her being. His heart was thumping so fast Poppy would be worried, but he couldn't care less. He put a hand on her cheek, much like she had done to him when they lost their virginities, and landed a chaste kiss on her sweaty forehead. His tenderness left her breathless, dewy-eyed. He wanted to pleasure her, to make her feel like she was making him feel: blissful. He slammed faster into her. Her fingers curled into the bedsheets at the change of pace.

"Severus!"

"Too much?"

"N-no... Keep... Keep going."

She wrapped her legs around his waist to bring him closer, deeper. Her knees were weak, trembling, and he was completely nude, scarred in front of her, but Severus had never felt so safe, so protected, so _loved._  And sweet Salazar. He'd be lying if he said he felt nothing for her.

He felt _everything_ for her.

The realization was both scary and relieving. Although he wanted to say he loved her too out loud, waves of infinite pleasure broke through him, and the only thing that came from his mouth was a loud groan. The sound alone was Skyrah's undoing.

Spent, Severus pulled out of her and lay down beside her. Skyrah rested her head on his shoulder and put a hand on his chest, drawing circles with her fingers while Severus put an arm around her and played with her wavy black hair. She kissed his neck and snuggled even closer to him, intertwining their ankles. Severus sighed contently. It was the first time in his life he felt complete, satisfied. It turned out his chance at having sex hadn't vanished. No. Not sex. Making love. That's what they had just done.

"I'm sorry about the slap."

He met her worried eyes. "I've been smacked many times in my life. Those slaps were synonyms of hate. Not this one. I know you were only trying to make me understand that I deserve you, that I deserve happiness."

"It was still wrong. I shouldn't have slapped you," she whispered as she caressed his cheek, where she had hit him. "I wasn't even angry at you. I was angry at myself for not having done enough to make you see you deserve happiness."

"I wouldn't have seen the truth if you had not slapped me."

"The truth?"

"That you weren't lying when you said you were in love with me."


	18. Chapter 18

Severus woke up with a still asleep Skyrah in his arms. Her mouth was slightly open and he could feel her hot breath against his neck and her naked skin against his, sending shivers down his spine. He wanted to wake up like this forever. He couldn't help but remember last night's events with a small grin on his face, kept hearing her voice say  _Severus, I love you,_ over and over again, like a chant. He tightened his grip on her, pulling her out of her sleep without even realizing it or intending to. He felt her snuggling her nose in the crook of his neck, her eyelashes tickling his skin.

"G'morning," she purred.

He raised his hand and sweetly caressed her cheek before muttering a  _good morning_. Surprised as she was for the display of affection, she sure did not complain. 

"Last night was… absolutely perfect. It was one of the best nights of my life."

Severus felt his heart beating so strongly he was sure it would jump out of his chest.

"It was the best night of my life," he confessed in his silky voice.

Skyrah's breath fastened. Her eyes clouded. She took his other hand and kissed his palm without breaking eye contact when she realized that it had meant a lot to him too.

"I don't want to get up," she whispered, kissing his scarred shoulder and nuzzling into him.

"Neither do I."

So they stayed in bed, cuddling, talking about nothing. He had never felt so at peace and content. Only when Skyrah said she was hungry, did the Snapes rise up. That was when Severus spotted two love bites he had left on her. One, on the crook of her neck. The other, on her breast. He hadn't meant to mark her like that.

"Was I too rough?"

He touched his neck and chest, mirroring the location of her love bites. She looked down on herself, then looked at him and grinned impishly.

"Not rougher than I was with you," she joked, touching one point under his chin. "I enjoyed every minute of it... Didn't you?"

"I... I did. I do not like the appearance, though. They... My mother... Tobias... They look too much like..."

He cursed himself for stuttering like a fool, and looked away. Skyrah looked at him sadly. She knew Tobias used to beat little Severus. She guessed his mother was also abused, and love bites looked like bruises.

"You did not hurt me. These are not signs of violence. These only mean we got a bit carried away while we were making love.  _Making love_ , Severus, not fighting. I did not intend for you to have a love bite, and I did not know I would wake up with these," she said, pointing at her neck and breast. "These things happen. It's okay. They have a solution." She took her wand out and concealed their love bites with a charm. "I will be more careful and stop before either of us gets love bites, if they make you feel uncomfortable."

"I'd rather you didn't. I meant it when I said I enjoyed it... You will have to teach me that charm. I expect to have many reasons to use it from now on."

That got Skyrah laughing. "Oh, you will!"

Severus smiled a genuine smile. 

* * *

Severus was engaged in conversation with Harry while Skyrah took a shower.

"Why are you making pancakes?" 

"Because Skyrah loves them," Severus replied, a bit annoyed by his nosy behavior.

The smell made Harry's mouth water and he couldn't wait to taste them. Living with the Snapes had its perks. He got to eat delicious meals. Severus was a git, a git who could cook.

"Can I have some?"

"May I. Watch your language."

Harry was about to retort that Skyrah used the word  _bloody_  quite a lot (which, in his opinion, was way worse than using  _can_  instead of  _may)_  and that he didn't seem to mind about her language usage, but Harry wisely kept his thought to himself.

"May I have some?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I only have ingredients for one person," he responded as an ultimatum while he put the now ready-to-eat pancakes on a plate.

Harry pouted. Before he could offer to go and buy some more, footsteps were heard. Severus turned around, expecting to see Skyrah bouncing, excited for the pancakes. Instead, she wrinkled her nose, covered her mouth and rushed upstairs. Harry and Severus exchanged a confused look.

"Wait here. Do not touch the pancakes!" Harry heard Severus shout as he disappeared after his wife.

Severus found her in the bathroom. Vomiting. Alarmed, he kneeled down beside her and patted her back a little awkwardly.

"Bloody pancakes!" she spat once she was done.

Her husband frowned.

"My pancakes made you vomit?! I thought you loved them!"

"I did! But the smell is just…"

She made signs with her hands because she couldn't find a better word to describe the odor than  _yuck_.

"Are you okay?"

The voice belonged to Harry.

"Potter, I told you to wait downstairs. Are you incapable of obeying such a simple instruction?"

The boy wanted to reply with a sassy comment but he bit his tongue. He could see that Skyrah was sweating. She looked slightly paler than normal and by the position she was in, he would have guessed that she had just been sick. Worry rose through his veins.

Severus sighed and ordered him to bring a glass of water. When they were left alone, Severus put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I was the one who made you feel sick. If I had known I-"

Skyrah put her fingers on his lips to silence him. "Not your fault. You only wanted to make me happy by preparing my now  _former_  favorite breakfast. It's actually a very sweet gesture." He was about to protest about her insistence on calling him sweet, but she didn't let him. "I guess it's my pregnancy. Smell and taste change."

"I'm still sorry."

Skyrah sighed. "I'm exhausted. I don't want to argue, so I'll tell you only once more: it was not your bloody fault. And you better procure that I don't hear you apologizing for trying to be the best husband I could have ever asked for ever again."

Even though she had intended to use a stern tone, her voice had sounded frail. She hadn't been exaggerating when she claimed she was exhausted. Severus took her hand, trying to pass on his strength to her. Skyrah smiled weakly at him.

By the time Harry came back, Severus was hugging Skyrah from behind. Severus almost looked human embracing his wife like that. It was not the first time Harry had seen them being affectionate with each other. In fact, he still recalled that one passionate kiss on the couch. That had been an accident. This was different. They knew he would be back and they still hugged. Had something changed? He cleared his throat. Severus set Skyrah free. Harry offered Skyrah the glass. She rinsed and spit the water in the sink and started to brush her teeth.

"Go away, Potter."

"But-"

"I told you to go away!"

Unwillingly, he did as told. Skyrah had already finished and Severus put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you feeling better?"

She shrugged. "The nauseas have passed, if that's what you mean…"

"But?"

"But I have a horrible headache and I am still exhausted."

"Do you think you can stomach some food?"

She bit her lip and shook her head.

"You have to eat something," he murmured, looking pointedly at her belly.

"I will probably throw it up."

Severus gave it some thought and finally conceded, "Rest now. I'll take care of the house and Harry. Just promise me you'll eat something for lunch."

Skyrah nodded and went to lie down. Severus tucked her into bed as if she was a child and kissed her forehead with a new found tenderness in him.

"I'll give you a potion against headaches. Whenever you feel you can stomach it, drink it. I must advise you, though; it smells awful, even to not-pregnant people," he whispered as he pulled a rebel lock of black hair behind her ear.

Severus left his wife alone and came back with the potion. He left it on the nightstand.

"Thank you for looking after me," she mumbled as she grabbed his hand before he could go.

Severus squeezed her hand in response.

* * *

"How is she?" asked Harry the moment he spotted his Professor.

Severus was taken aback by the feelings he could see in those familiar green eyes. The boy genuinely cared for Skyrah.

"She is in bed. Don't bother her. I know you had an Occlumency class with her after breakfast, but she is not feeling well. I will take her place."

Harry wanted to complain, but he had no choice. Severus would teach him, today.

"Will she recover quickly?"

"I think so." Severus paused. "Have the pancakes, Potter. She will not be eating them."

That was enough to cheer Harry up. His good mood did not last long. Occlumency lessons with Severus produced that effect on him.

"I'll never learn! I'm tired of this!"

"You surely will not learn with that attitude, Potter! You-know-who must not enter your mind. Stop whining. Concentrate. Conceal your emotions. 1, 2, 3.  _Legilimens_!"

Severus was inside Harry's mind. He viewed scenes of the abuse: Petunia starving a six-year-old Harry and locking him in the cupboard, Dudley beating him up and Vernon yelling at him for being a  _freak_. Harry had had enough. He didn't want his Professor to be a spectator of the mistreatment he had received. He cast  _protego_  without realizing it.

The images changed.

They weren't about Harry but about a greasy-haired boy with a hooked nose. Harry immediately recognized him as young Severus. He appeared to be at Hogwarts. Someone who looked a lot like Harry cast a spell he had never heard of. Severus was hoisted in the air by his ankle. Harry saw how that boy who resembled him was encouraged by his friends and other people. He witnessed as they sexually harassed the person who had saved him from the Dursleys.

He felt himself being pushed out of the memories.

"Get. Out." Even though Severus hid his face behind a curtain of black hair, his voice expressed all his feelings. "Now!"

Harry left, panting. Deep down, he knew that the bully was his father and that those guys cheering him were the marauders. He felt sick on his way upstairs. If Severus found out, he'd curse him. But in that moment his heart told him to talk to Skyrah. The door was open. She had her eyes shut, but when he took a step forward to see if she was asleep, she opened them.

"Harry, sweetheart, is everything okay? You look agitated."

Harry fidgeted and ran a hand through his messy hair, turning it messier. She sat down slowly and motioned for him to sit next to her, which he did. At first, he didn't speak. Skyrah didn't pressure him. She only took his hand.

"Are you feeling better?" he wondered.

"I appreciate that you care for me, but don't change the subject. You should be learning Occlumency, now. Something wrong happened."

There was a short pause. Harry both loved and hated that Skyrah was so perspicacious.

"Everybody's always told me how great my father was… The only one who was brave enough to tell me the truth was Snape: my father was a bully."

His whole world was falling down. Everything he had believed had turned out to be a lie. He could feel his eyes getting tearful.

Skyrah still felt a little tired, and truth be told, she hadn't dared to drink the potion against headaches, so she wasn't feeling that well yet. Nevertheless, she tried to comfort the boy to the best of her abilities.

"What makes you say so, Harry?"

"I've seen it."

"How?"

"I entered Snape's mind... But it was an accident! I swear! It wasn't my intention!"

Skyrah sighed and cupped his face.

"I never met your parents, so I know close to nothing about them. What I do know is that, if other people say that your father was great, there must be some truth in that."

"Yeah, harassing people is so admirable," he said sarcastically as a tear slid down his cheek.

Skyrah smiled sadly.

"You are right. There is nothing to admire in harassment. However, it doesn't mean that everything your father was can be restricted to the word  _bully_. All of us have good and bad within us. We make mistakes. Your father wasn't any different. The fact that you have discovered what kind of bad things he did does not erase his good qualities. He fought to save you because he loved you. That's good, isn't it?"

He sniffled. "So I should forget what I've seen and only remember that he loved me?"

"No. It's not that simple."

"Then what do you expect me to do?"

"I expect you to remember the good and the bad and understand that nobody is perfect. Do not judge your father. Do not judge Severus."

Harry gulped and nodded. Her words made sense, after all. They made him feel better.

"Oi, come here," she said, holding out her arms.

Harry threw himself at her, letting her hold him.

"You should apologize to my husband and talk to him about it."

He shook his head. "He'll kill me if I bring it up. He'll kill me if he finds out I've come to you when he made it clear this morning that I shouldn't bother you."

"You don't bother me," she said, breaking the embrace.

He snorted. "Tell him that because I'm sure he won't believe me if I do."

"You don't know that."

He still didn't look convinced. "C-can you talk to him before I bring up the t-topic?"

"If that calms you down, then I will."

Harry thanked her with a small smile.

* * *

Severus was awfully quiet during lunch time. He only asked about his wife's well-being. Even though the nauseas had passed, she ate lightly. Harry averted their gazes. It had been even more awkward than the first time they had had dinner. Severus washed the dishes once they were done. Skyrah winked at the boy and approached her husband.

"Severus?" He hummed, washing the last dish. "Can we talk?"

"Not in the mood."

"I know what's happened," she replied bluntly.

They stared at each other for the longest time until he made to leave. Skyrah quickly grabbed his wrist and spun him around.

"It was an accident. He didn't mean to enter your mind. You know that, right?"

He snorted. "So you're defending him now? I was the one whose privacy wasn't respected!"

"We've been witnessing Harry's abuse for weeks! His privacy wasn't respected either."

He looked hurt. Skyrah felt a lump forming in her throat. She didn't want to hurt him.

"You really are defending Potter. What a kind gesture coming from my wife!"

Skyrah swallowed the hurt his last ironic sentence had evoked.

"I'm trying to help you! You're not seeing things with clarity. I cannot imagine how you must be feeling right now, but the boy was crying! He thought everybody had lied to him except you! He thought his father was a bully!"

"That's because his father was a bully! And I ordered him not to bother you. The brat can't leave you alone even when you're sick in bed!"

Although he was hurt, he still cared about her well-being. The fact moved Skyrah to the point she almost kissed his cheek.

"Severus, I appreciate that you care for me, so much."

"But?"

"His whole world fell apart. Can't you see? He saw his father, his hero, bullying the Professor he has hated all these years… It was shocking. He needed help.  _You_  need help. That's why I am here, okay?"

She squeezed his hand by the end of her discourse. Her touch calmed him down.

"What did you do when he came to you?"

"I told him that his father was human, like all of us, and that he made some mistakes; but those bad things do not erase the good ones. I asked him not to judge and to apologize and talk to you."

He lowered his head as if he wanted this conversation to end, yet kept holding her hand as if he wanted her to stay and needed somebody to listen to him. She cupped his chin with her free hand, locking their gazes.

"Are you all right?"

"I..." He took a big breath. "It was my worst memory… Of all the things he could have witnessed, he had to see  _that._ "

"May I know what the memory is about?" she wondered, tangling their fingers.

He pondered not telling her, still embarrassed, but she already knew he had called Lily a mudblood, and she hadn't judged him. Heck, she had seen him at his worst, yesterday night, and still found him attractive enough to make love to him, to love him. 

"James Potter and his crew were humiliating me. I pulled Potter out before he could see Lily, before he could see me calling her that horrible word after she defended me."

Her expression softened. She understood why he had reacted that way. No words would console him, so she hugged him. He froze for a second, but then he hid his hair and put his arms around her, bringing her closer.

"You two need to talk about it, for your sake. I know you can do it. You are strong, Severus."

Severus tightened his grip on her, eliciting a soft smile from her.

"Do you want me to be by your side when you discuss it?"

"No. I must do this alone."

"Good. I'll go drink that bloody potion."

"You haven't yet?" he asked worriedly, breaking the embrace.

"I didn't trust my stomach," she replied with a shrug.

* * *

How could one be relieved yet nervous at the same time? Harry did not know, but he felt like that while sitting on the couch, close to Severus. The chat that was about to take place was necessary, but it could leave their relationship even more complicated than it already was. After knowing Severus had been bullied by his father and his friends, he did not wish that.

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to intrude your memories."

Nobody would be able to tell Severus was surprised by the boy's honesty. His face betrayed nothing. A pause followed. The longer it became, the more uneasy Harry grew. And then, he heard it, that silky, monotone voice.

"Apology accepted."

"But I'm really sor- Wait, what?"

"Are you deaf now?"

Harry gulped. The total git had accepted his apology. Well, maybe he was just a git, without the  _total_.

"Why hasn't anyone told me that my father was a bully?" Harry asked, voice small.

If Severus hadn't looked him in the eye, he would have left and finished this uncomfortable conversation.

But he did look at his eyes, her eyes, and the vulnerability they held got him saying, "When people are no longer in this world, we tend to remember the best, not the worst. Your father was a bully, but I had my share, too."

Harry snorted. "Yes, four against one. How brave. Not even Malfoy does that." He rubbed his nape. "Am I really so much like my father?"

If Harry had asked him that last year, he wouldn't have doubted it: Harry was a mini-James. However, now that he knew about his past and that he had been living with him, that answer felt wrong. Harry was just a boy, a sometimes insolent one at that, but a boy nonetheless.

"You are your own person, Harry. Not your father, not your mother. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to see it."

Severus was even more surprised at his answer than Harry himself, who was agape and with wide eyes. He always used his surname, never his first name. Harry shook his head, as if trying to move past it and wondered, "So you knew my mother... Was she a bully as well?"

Severus's eyes widened and he felt his hands sweating.  _Lily_  was the last topic he wanted to discuss with the boy. Nevertheless, he couldn't let Harry think his mother was like James.

"No. She was far from a bully."

"Can you tell me about her?"

"Could."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Could you tell me about her?"

It seemed like forever until Severus murmured, "Someday."

Harry beamed. "Do you promise?"

"I promise."

Harry would have preferred to know about her right then. Severus was no liar, though. Harry had learned that today. Severus would tell him when the time is right, and that was everything that mattered to the boy.

A hoot.

Harry blanched. Just when everything was going fine, Hedwig had to arrive with a letter and ruin it. Now Severus would uncover his secret and kill him.

With squinting eyes, Severus growled, "Whom have you been owling, Potter? Who knows you're living here?"

Harry cringed. Back to surnames again. He had spoiled any chance to have a decent relationship with his Professor.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry gulped. He was in a trap. If he didn't confess, Severus would open the letter and see the remittent anyway. That would be even more humiliating, not to mention, Severus would get even madder for the fact he was incapable of answering his questions.

"My friends. I've been owling Ron and Hermione, but I haven't told them anything, I swear! They just know I'm receiving classes! They don't know why! They don't even know you are married!"

Harry had always thought Severus's eyes were the darkest he had ever seen. Somehow, they looked even blacker now. Anger must have tinted them like that. 

Harry swallowed hard.

* * *

Shouts reached the Snapes' bedroom. Worried, Skyrah went downstairs, only to find Severus and Harry glaring at each other.

"Severus? What's happening?" she asked softly, not wishing to aggravate the situation.

Without breaking eye contact with the boy, Severus sneered, "The brat thought it was a bright idea to owl his friends."

"I needed to talk to them! This hasn't been easy for me!" 

"You, insolent, ungratef-"

"STOP IT!"

Surprisingly, they obeyed Skyrah. She sighed and turned to her husband.

"Severus, the fact that a fifteen-year-old boy writes to his friends is understandable!"

Severus gaped. He had expected her to take his side, not the boy's. Harry, on the other hand, was grinning in victory.

"Don't you understand the implications of-"

"I'm not stupid, Severus. Of course I do!"

To prove her point, she turned her attention to Harry.

"As I said, I understand the need to write to your friends. What I do not get is why you had the nerve to hide it from us! Can't you see? Someone could find out you are living here! Questions you wouldn't like to answer would arise!" Harry's cheek faded. More softly, she ended, "For your sake, stop sending them letters."

"But I…"

"No buts," she said sternly. "I'm disappointed that you didn't let us know. We could have helped you to contact them safely."

"I thought you wouldn't let me."

Severus was about to snarl that he had thought right for once in his life, but Skyrah had already opened her mouth.

"We could have tried. I don't know if you deserve it now, though."

Harry said bitterly, "So I am going to spend the rest of the summer break enclosed in this house with no communication with my friends. Fantastic!"

"You had it coming, Potter," growled Severus.

"I don't see why owling my friends is a crime!" Harry lowered his voice. "I was going to ask you to give me permission to go to the Burrow to celebrate my birthday with Ron and Ginny. They invited me. Hermione will also be there, but I guess that asking for a decent birthday for once in my life is too much."

With that said, Harry stormed out and banged his bedroom door. Skyrah cringed. She made to go after him, but Severus's hand on her shoulder halted her.

"Severus, let me go."

"No."

"But-"

"I said no. So what if he gets angry? What he did was reckless. He should have told us what was going on. If it wasn't for his  _bird,_  we would still be clueless."

"He doesn't know the truth, Severus. He isn't aware of the danger he can be in if the bad people find out he's living with us. I'm fond of the boy and I don't mind him staying here, but I can't help but think he's at risk. Remember the Malfoys? It could have turned out to be a nightmare. What if they had realized he was with us? I don't even want to imagine what my father…" she trailed off.

He scoffed, "So what should we do? Have a tête-à-tête with him and tell him he's living with a Death Eater and You-know-who's daughter?"

She shook her head. "We should talk to him and make him understand that he cannot hide anything from us, without revealing our…  _secrets._  He's just a boy. He needs to feel cared for and safe and we must provide him that, especially knowing how those brutes treated him." Severus stared at the floor. He didn't like to remember Lily's son had been abused. "We should let him go to his friend's house."

Severus snorted. "So he puts himself at risk and we reward him?"

"We're not rewarding him. He deserves to spend a happy birthday, even if he made a mistake. The Durlseys never gave him one. We'll make it clear that he won't be leaving our house without us again and that it is only an exception."

There was a long pause. Skyrah thought Snape wouldn't agree with her until she heard him murmur, "I don't think I should be there when the talk takes place. I am not good at showing support. He would not want to see me, anyhow."

Skyrah put a hand on his cheek, grinning ruefully.

"You have always supported me, Severus, even when you didn't know my story. You aren't bad at it, only a little awkward," she ended in a teasing tone. Her voice grew serious when she added, "Be there for him. That will be enough."

He really didn't feel like going, but his wife had him wrapped around her finger. He'd do anything for her.

He shut his eyes in frustration and groaned, "I didn't sign up for this…"

Skyrah gave a short laugh and hugged him. The gesture had been both unexpected and brief. Severus didn't process that she had embraced him until her arms were no longer around his neck.

She was smiling when she said, "You are a good man."

He was about to reply that there was a big difference between being a good man and a whipped man. He didn't have the chance to do it though, as Skyrah was asking a question.

"Do you think we should talk to him now or give him some space?" 

"Don't ask me. You are the specialist in emotional tantrums."

"You certainly are no help," she pouted, giggling softly.

Her dark brown eyes were shining with warmth while she leaned in, shyly, as if she wasn't quite sure this was the right moment to get a kiss. Realizing what she was pursuing, he bowed his head. Their lips were barely brushing each other. She took one final breath and closed the gap. The kiss was sweet, innocent. Her hands slid past his chest and reached his neck. Timidly, his hands found her waist and brought her closer to him. Their bodies were pressed together now and it made Skyrah smile into the kiss, ending it.

Her soft smile changed into a sly smirk as she teased, still embraced, "Do you think this kiss has given you the strength you need to confront Harry?"

Arching an eyebrow, he replied, "Was that the only reason you kissed me?"

"Perhaps," she said staring at his lips.

He decided to play along and whispered breathlessly, "I think I need another one, then, to gain the necessary strength, that is."

She kissed him again. This time, it was passionate, tongues involved, hands exploring. After a while, Skyrah rested her head on his shoulder, catching her breath. Severus had some trouble breathing as well.

"Was I your first kiss?"

He blushed and thanked the stars she wasn't looking up at him.

"Why?"

"You are a great kisser. If I was your first kiss, it means you are a natural." He smiled smugly. "So, was I?"

"My first kiss was a prank." She tensed. "You were my first  _real_  kiss, a kiss I wanted."

She knew he was not talking about their wedding kiss. That had been forced. Rather, he was referring to that kiss that tasted of pancakes and orange juice, after cuddling in the bed.

"That's everything that matters, Severus," she whispered, kissing him almost chastely. "Was our first kiss satisfactory? Did I live up to your expectations?"

"You surpassed them."

She grinned cheekily and headed to Harry's bedroom, followed closely by her husband.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Harry?" called Skyrah.

"Go away!" 

"We just want to talk. Please."

There was no response. Skyrah was about to open the door anyway when Harry did it for her. He wasn't meeting her eyes. He sat down on his bed. Skyrah motioned for Severus to sit on the chair while she sat next to Harry, on the bed, much like they had done in Privet Drive. He was hiding his head behind his flexed knees. However much he tried to keep still, his shoulders shook, indicating he was crying. Severus stayed, even if he would rather be anywhere else. Skyrah had wanted him there and he didn't want to disappoint her now that their relationship was building up. Luckily, the boy didn't flinch when Skyrah put a hand on his shoulder.

Interpreting it as a positive sign, she said, "We are not here to judge, remember what I told you? Severus and I just want to talk."

The boy didn't speak, but he didn't kick them out either, so Skyrah continued, "We are not going to lie to you. If somebody found out you're living here, you would be in danger. They would question why exactly you are spending the summer with us… Not everybody believes Voldemort's back, but we know better. What if he found out?"

He raised his head. His nose was puffy and red and some tears could still be seen. Hints of fear and guilt tinted his eyes. He had understood her point.

Encouraged by this, she added, "When we discovered you had been owling someone, we got scared. Can't you see? We are worried about you. We care for you. If you wanted to talk to your friends, you should have told us. Keeping it secret was wrong."

Harry knew he should apologize, but something in her discourse had caught his attention and he found himself questioning with a quiet voice, "Do you mean it? Do you care for me?"

His insecurity broke Skyrah's heart. She took his hand.

"I do."

Harry looked at Severus, in search of reassurance. Deep down, Severus cared for the boy. He was Lily's son, after all. Saying it out loud though, was something he wasn't ready for.

As if reading his mind, Skyrah cupped Harry's chin and said, "My husband cares for you, too, even if he doesn't voice it. Don't hold it against him; he's still learning to show emotion. Do you see his blush? It means that he knows I'm telling the truth."

"Skyrah!" he choked, feeling more embarrassed by the moment.

She giggled and, to their surprise, so did Harry. After all, an ashamed bat wasn't something one witnessed every day. The atmosphere had lightened. Skyrah stood up and whispered something Harry didn't catch in Severus's ear. Whatever it was, it got Severus scowling.

"Absolutely not!"

"Severus!"

"I'm not doing it!"

"Yes, you are! You agreed!" Skyrah looked at Harry with a mischievous smile. "Severus has something to tell you."

Severus couldn't escape it now. He muttered under his breath something along the lines of  _insufferable witch_ , to which she replied with a roll of her eyes, a sly grin and two words.

" _Tolerable_ witch."

She was bantering, and he loved it. He lowered his head to hide his smile. She wasn't having any of it.

"Oh, no, you don't, Severus! Show that smile to the world!"

"I don't smile!"

Harry believed him. Skyrah didn't.

"Oh, come on! You look so handsome when you smile!" That got Harry grimacing and Severus snorting. He still had to assimilate she found him attractive. "In fact, you should smile more often. It is easier to smile than to frown. Did you know that, even when you are down, if you simulate a smile, you can trick your body into thinking you are happier? Smiling also boosts your immune system and relieves stress. It helps you live longer and-"

"How do you know all this?" interrupted Harry, thinking she sounded like an encyclopedia.

"Reading," she said with a shrug.

Severus shook his head, biting his bottom lip to repress a smile. "Know-it-all."

She frowned. "I think you mean Horned-Serpent."

"No. I mean know-it-all."

She pretended to be offended and poked her tongue out at him. Goofy sense of humour. It wouldn't amuse Severus if it didn't come from his wife. His bat of the dungeon facade cracked when his face broke into a sheepish grin. Skyrah hadn't lied about finding him good-looking when he smiled. She was staring at his mouth as if mesmerized.

Harry would have missed the grin if he had blinked. He felt like he had just witnessed the impossible. _Snape smiled._

Fearing he would witness the couple snogging again, Harry asked, "What did you have to tell me, sir?"

Severus's gaze slowly shifted from Skyrah's eyes to Harry's. "You may go to the Burrow for your birthday."

Harry blinked in disbelief. He thought he had heard wrong, but the proud smile Skyrah wore told him otherwise.

Clearing his throat to sound more stern, Severus added, "Nevertheless, you will obey us and not hide anything else from us. What's more, you won't be writing to them anymore, so make the most of it."

Harry jumped out of bed and enfolded Skyrah in his arms. 

"Thanks."

She hugged him back and kissed the top of his head in response. Harry felt his heart fluttering. He turned to Severus. Harry vacillated a bit but ended up extending his hand to him. Skyrah jerked her head to indicate that Severus should shake his hand, so he did. It only lasted for a second, but Harry couldn't stifle the grin upon his face.

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

Harry's birthday arrived. He had to leave at nine o'clock and return to Spinner's End at eight, using the floo network. When the Snapes got to the living room, the boy was already there, grinning from ear to ear. Skyrah smiled back at him and hugged him, congratulating him for his birthday. When they broke the embrace, Skyrah and Harry waited for Severus to say something. Severus stared at the boy, but said nothing until Skyrah subtly trampled his foot, snapping him out of his awkwardness.

Holding back a hiss and keeping a straight face, he said, "Happy birthday, Potter."

He hadn't shown much enthusiasm, in fact, he had used a neutral tone, but it was okay. Taking into account it hadn't come out as a snarl, Harry knew his Professor had made an effort, and for that he was grateful. He didn't even stay for breakfast. He went directly to the Burrow. Alone at home, Skyrah licked her lips. With a naughty grin, she approached Severus until they stood millimeters apart.

"We have the house to ourselves…" Lips nearly brushing, she added, "I wonder what we could do…"

Her right hand started to play with his hair while her left hand roamed up his torso.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out," he said breathlessly as her fingers began to unbutton his robes.

Next thing they knew, they were caught in a frenzy of kisses and touches which drove them to a world where only pleasure existed. They made love, then cuddled. Then made love again, then cuddled again. They only stopped the trend when they became hungry. Too late to cook, they decided to eat out in Diagon Alley (where Skyrah insisted on buying something for Harry).

They got home. Severus would have loved to teach her a new potion, but she said they should bake a cake first. Most smells of potions got her stomach lurching lately, anyway. Severus had been reluctant to let Harry spend so much time at the Burrow. Now he wished Harry would spend longer there, if only to enjoy quality time with Skyrah.

When Harry flooed back home, he found nobody was in the living room or the library. Confused, he scanned the house until he heard voices.

"I'm only doing this for you," a silky voice groaned.

"Keep telling yourself that," a smoky feminine voice replied in a teasing tone.

Sighing in relief, Harry made it to the garden. There they were, kissing close to the lilies. The sight didn't take Harry aback. Granted, he still felt awkward seeing them so affectionate, but he had started to see Severus as a human being. That was what happened when you discovered your father used to bully your teacher. He cleared his throat and Severus broke the kiss with a gasp.

He covered his blush up by snarling, "Can't you see we're busy, Potter?"

The boy's cheeks turned bright pink. He was about to leave when Skyrah, who also appeared flustered, ignored the growl from her husband and wondered, as if nothing had happened, "How has your day been?"

 _Less exciting than yours,_ he thought amused, but said, "Brilliant. Thanks for letting me go."

"I'm glad. And I'm sorry you had to see us… er-well, you know what I'm trying to say," she stammered.

They really hadn't heard him coming home, they wouldn't have kissed otherwise.

Harry was feeling more awkward by the moment. It was then that he spotted what looked like a chocolate cake on the garden table. On the chair, there was a present and a little box. Harry's eyes widened.

"You… You've prepared this? For me?

"It's certainly neither Skyrah's birthday nor mine, Potter."

The snarls did not affect Harry. He was beaming. Skyrah gave him a piece of cake.

"I'm sure you've already eaten cake today, but you only turn fifteen once, right?"

 _Indeed_ , thought Harry, who couldn't wait to taste the cake. It looked home-made, which meant Severus had baked it for him. Harry couldn't believe it. He tasted it. _Mrs. Weasley has a worthy cook rival._

"Here," said Skyrah once they were full, handing over the gift that had been on the chair. "Happy birthday, Harry."

He remained still, shocked.  _Snape's wife is giving me a gift._

"We don't have all day, Potter." 

"Be nice! It's his birthday!" she muttered under her breath so that only Severus heard her.

Harry managed to unwrap it, revealing the book  _Quidditch through the ages._  He had received some gifts from his friends, but getting one from the Snapes was something unexpected. Moved, he felt like hugging Skyrah and thanking Severus. He settled for whispering a soft  _thank you_  to both of them with tearful eyes.

"So you like it?" wondered an insecure Skyrah. "We saw many memories of you playing Quidditch, and I thought you would like it. Severus said reading wasn't something you usually do, but..."

"I love it. I will start reading it tonight."

Skyrah smiled at the boy and exchanged a knowing look with Severus. She winked at Harry and left, leaving him confused.

"I've got something for you."

Harry noticed he was trying to mask his nervousness, but his hands were slightly sweating. Severus grabbed the little box and gave it to him. Harry opened it and gasped. It was a muggle photograph, but not any photograph. It showed his mother and Snape. They appeared to be around ten years old. Lily was laughing and there was a shy smile painted on Severus's face, so similar to the one he gave Skyrah the other day. They seemed to be playing next to an old tree. He recognized the place. It was from a park next to the grocery store of the town.

"Your grandparents took the photo. That's why it's muggle. Your mother gave it to me on my eleventh birthday. I want you to keep it."

Tears blurred Harry's vision. Out of all the presents he had received, Severus's had been the most simple yet significant of all. It was kind of ironic that the person he thought despised him the most gave him the best gift he could have ever asked for. Without giving it much of a thought, the boy threw his arms around the wizard. Severus froze.

"Thank you. I'll treasure it, sir," he whispered, drawing back. "You knew my mother long before you attended Hogwarts..."

"Obviously."

"You were friends."

The lines that usually hardened his face softened. "Yes, we were."

"Can you tell me about her?"

"It may be your birthday, Potter, but don't push it."

"You promised."

"I did. If I recall correctly, I said I would tell you about her someday. Today is not that day."

* * *

Twenty days had passed since Harry's birthday. Everything went smoothly at the Snapes. Severus wasn't acting as grumpy as usual towards the boy. It might have had to do with the fact Harry did not come up with cheeky comebacks every two seconds. He kept remembering his mother had been friends with Severus, and Severus had helped him when he was most vulnerable. Skyrah and Severus still acted awkward every time Harry caught them kissing; but luckily for them, it had only happened two times more, and not snogging.

Skyrah was giving Harry an Occlumency lesson. She had seen the same images of Cedric Diggory's Death for half an hour and Harry hadn't been able to occlude yet. He was close to tears.

"It's useless! I want to stop!" 

"Occlumency takes patience and practice. You have to do this. I believe in you. Come on, sweetheart, let's try again. 1, 2, 3. _Legilimens_!"

Skyrah saw Cedric's dead body for a second before Harry pulled her out of his mind. Her eyes were wide and Harry was confused. He had expected her to congratulate him, but she looked to be reflecting on something.

"Did I occlude?"

"You pushed me out, but you didn't occlude," she spoke slowly, assimilating her own words. "Stay here. I need to talk to Severus."

"But-"

"Harry Potter, you better do as I say," she warned him before leaving the room.


	20. Chapter 20

Severus was watering the lilies when his wife called him. He arched an eyebrow.

"It's not that your presence isn't welcome, trust me, but shouldn't you be teaching Occlumency to Potter?" 

"The boy managed to pull me out of his mind."

He felt something strange in his stomach. It was a mix of pride and satisfaction, and he didn't even know why he was feeling like that. Well, maybe he knew - he was feeling this way because they had been working hard for the boy to succeed and now, the effort had paid off - he just refused to admit it. What took him by surprise was the severe tone his wife had used.

"Is something wrong?" he asked with a furrowed brow.

"Occluding implies shutting one's emotions and thoughts. He didn't do that. In fact, he did quite the contrary. Yet, the result was the same: I couldn't use legilimency against him."

"What do you mean he did the contrary?"

"I felt grief. His grief suffocated me. It prevented me from wandering through his memories."

"I've never heard of such a thing."

"Neither have I, but it makes sense… My father cannot feel any kind of emotion. Harry can. Maybe, that is his best defense mechanism against him: his feelings. You and I haven't succeeded in teaching him Occlumency… We have asked him to stop feeling, but he just can't; it goes against his nature. If his grief can prevent my father from manipulating him, I suggest that, in the following lessons, we focus on this emotion so that he learns to expel legilimens from his mind."

Severus tilted his head. "Albus didn't want this. We are supposed to teach him Occlumency."

"I don't see why we should teach him Occlumency if the boy can accomplish the same goal through another method which seems to come easier to him… I'll convince Albus if he doesn't agree."

He stared at her.

"All right," he finally said.

* * *

Three more days passed. Albus agreed (Skyrah was as persuasive as Tom Riddle had been). Harry kept practicing with the Snapes, and in this short period of time, he had managed to stop them from entering his memories. He had seen the corners of Severus's mouth quirking up slightly when he pushed his Professor out for the first time. It was odd, but he would have sworn that his black eyes held pride and Harry couldn't help but feel fuzzy and warm every time he recalled it. His technique still needed polishing. Thankfully, Skyrah encouraged him. Defense lessons ran smoothly, too. He had learnt a lot, not only with Skyrah, but with Severus. Their relationship developed slowly but positively.

* * *

Harry woke up with a start. Panic rose through his veins. His breathing was erratic and his heart was pounded strongly. He closed his eyes and focused on his grief, as he had practiced during these past few days. Once he was sure nobody would enter his mind, he rushed to the Snapes' bedroom. The door was open. Despite the lack of light, he could distinguish Skyrah sleeping in Severus's arms. Even asleep, Severus seemed to hold a firm grip on her, as if he was afraid she would disappear. The sight made Harry feel bad. He had been terrified to find out Severus was married, but now he couldn't picture him without Skyrah. She wouldn't leave him. Odd as it seemed, she looked happy with his grumpy teacher.

Although he didn't want to wake them up, he remembered how Skyrah had insisted he talk to them if anything happened. He didn't want them to find out another day and get scolded for not letting them know sooner, so before he realized what he was doing, he was shaking Skyrah's shoulder lightly, resulting in both adults drifting away from their dreams. Severus was the first to open his eyes.

"Potter?" he grumbled with his sleepy voice, "What do you want now?"

"I've seen through Voldemort's eyes."

This was enough to get Severus and Skyrah out of their sleepy state. They exchanged an alarmed look and sat up.

"Have you used your grief method?" 

"Yes, sir."

The Snapes sighed, relieved. Skyrah motioned for Harry to sit next to them. The boy hesitated a few seconds before granting her wishes.

"What did you see?" asked Severus, urgently.

"It appeared to be a meeting of some sort. There were some Death Eaters. I couldn't see their faces. They had a woman and a teenage girl who seemed to be slaves. They were taking them away, I think… It looked a lot like the day Voldemort came back when Cedric…" he trailed off, eyes watering.

Skyrah's pupils dilated. She tried to keep a calm attitude, but deep down, she knew those people were her family, so even though her face remained neutral, her body was slightly shaking. Severus noted it, so he held her hand. Skyrah stopped trembling at once.

"What were they talking about?" Severus asked, ignoring the tears that were starting to fall down Harry's cheeks.

"I don't know, sir. I could see what was happening, but for some reason, I couldn't hear anything."

Severus groaned in frustration, although Harry interpreted it as an annoyed sign.

"I'm sorry, sir. I shouldn't have woken you up."

Skyrah was about to assure him that he had done nothing wrong, when her husband beat her to it, "Quite the contrary, Potter. You did the right thing. If you have a similar nightmare again, you should do precisely what you've done now: use your grief method and come to us."

Harry couldn't believe Severus was supporting him and even complimenting him, instead of Skyrah, who seemed to be taken aback by the gesture as well, although there was a proud smile on her face.

"Stay here. I'll bring a dreamless sleep potion. This way he won't get to you through your dreams. Regardless, before falling asleep, you should build your grieving wall again, understood?"

Harry nodded and watched Severus leave.

"Are you okay?" wondered Skyrah.

He shook his head as some more tears were released.

"I keep thinking about Ce-Cedric and I just… It was my fault. He shouldn't have d-died."

Skyrah cupped his chin with one hand and dried his tears with the other.

"Sweetheart, you didn't kill him. I'm sure that if Cedric could talk to you, he'd tell you that it wasn't your fault. He'd want you to keep fighting."

"You think so?"

"I know so. You didn't cast the curse, Harry. Don't put even more weight on your shoulders…"

She wrapped him in her arms and rocked him as she whispered sweet words. Harry's clutch on her had never been so strong. That's how Severus found them. Skyrah saw him entering and gently pushed the boy away.

"Drink it."

Severus's voice was stern, as always, but there was a softer tone under it which Harry perceived. The boy obeyed and didn't even complain about the horrible taste.

"Come on, let's get you to bed," said Syrah.

She got up and dragged Harry along with her, followed closely by her husband. She put a hand on Harry's shoulder on the way. In his bedroom, she tucked him into bed, kissed his forehead and wished him good night.

"Remember to build your wall of grief, Harry. The potion will prevent you from having more dreams tonight, but it's better to be cautious…"

They boy nodded. He noticed that Severus had called him by his first name again and it made him feel warm inside, protected. The Snapes were about to leave when Harry's insecure voice stopped them.

"Is this what it feels like?"

The Snapes exchanged a confused look and turned their attention to Harry.

"What do you mean, sweetheart?"

"Is this how having parents feels like?" he clarified, voice small.

Skyrah let out a surprised gasp. Severus froze. Neither of them had expected this question.

"I don't know… How do you feel?" asked Skyrah.

"Cared for. Like nothing or nobody can hurt me." 

"I feel cared for and like nothing or nobody can hurt me when I am with my mother," she rasped.

She didn't know if her response would suffice, but it didn't matter. The boy had fallen asleep. With a hand on her back, Severus guided her out of the teenager's room and towards their bed. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears in the darkness of their bedroom.

"He didn't know what he was saying, Skyrah. The potion was taking effect."

She snorted. "Do you honestly believe that a boy who's never had a family couldn't begin to see us as one after living with us for longer than a month, after we give him a potion to help him sleep and tuck him into bed?"

Her dark brown eyes were piercing his soul and he found himself murmuring, "I don't."

"What will we do?" she asked, still holding back tears. "I still don't know if he's safe with us. If he got hurt because of me..." She gulped. "My father already murdered his parents. I don't want to cause more harm."

"That was not your fault."

"His family is dead because of _my_ family. He had to live with those despicable muggles because-"

"Because I told your father the prophecy. It was _my_ fault."

Air caught in her throat. The self-loathing in his voice penetrated her bones.

"No... No, Severus. My father is a sociopath. He cast the curse... He cast the curse, not you, and if he found out about Harry living with us... If he knew how attached he is getting to us..."

She trailed off. She didn't need to finish the sentence, anyway. Severus understood what she meant.

"You are starting to see him as more than your student, aren't you? You're getting attached to him, too."

"Aren't you?" she countered back.

Severus gulped. He didn't dare to reply to her. He wasn't sure of the answer, and the single fact that he was doubtful scared him to death.

"School will begin shortly and everything will go back to normal. Don't give it much of a thought… We are tired. Let's go back to sleep."

Skyrah bit her lip and nodded. Soon he was cuddling her the same way he had got used to every night since they made love.

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"The woman and the teenager were my family. He must have been moving them."

"We can do nothing for them right now, Skyrah," he told her as softly as he could, noticing her palms were sweating and her voice quivering.

She snuggled closer to him, seeking comfort. Severus sighed and embraced her tightly against him. The last thing he was aware of before falling asleep was Skyrah tenderly kissing his cheek.

* * *

Severus woke up only to find that Skyrah wasn't with him. It had become a routine these past weeks. Morning sickness struck every day, but somehow, they had managed to hide it from Harry. Severus got up and headed to the bathroom, summoning a glass. He used the  _aguamenti_  spell and kneeled next to her, rubbing her back in circles in a poor attempt to comfort her. She coughed and took the glass. Once she had rinsed, spit the water in the sink and brushed her teeth, she went back to their bedroom. She sat on the bed and rubbed her temples.

"Headache?" guessed Severus.

"I can't stomach your bloody potion now, Severus! Let me be!"

His pupils dilated, shock and hurt evident on his features. He had only meant to help her; he hadn't even suggested the potion in the first place, since he remembered that Skyrah didn't drink it until after lunch. Skyrah put a hand on her forehead, realizing she had been rude.

"Dammit! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I can't control my emotions, the nausea does not seem to leave me alone and my head feels like it's going to explode! I didn't mean to shout, I-"

Understanding that she had only responded like that due to her hormones and pregnancy symptoms, he relaxed and put a hand on her shoulder, silencing her.

"Forget it."

She shook her head and insisted, "I'm still sorry, I-"

"You are pregnant." She looked down at the floor, still feeling guilty. "These symptoms indicate that the pregnancy is going fine. Do not feel sorry for it. I feel blessed."

Her eyes got tearful. Unconsciously, she covered her belly with her hand. For once, Severus followed his heart and sat next to her, covering her hand with his own. 

"It feels unreal, doesn't it? A life is growing inside me, a life you and I created together. It's scary and incredible at the same time."

Severus stared at her eyes. He didn't know how to answer to her verbally, so he hoped his wife would read all his emotions in his eyes. Skyrah identified a mix of fear and hope, and that's when she knew he felt the same.

"She'll have your eyes, your striking and mysterious black eyes," she murmured with a dreamy look.

He snorted. "As long as she inherits your nose..."

Giggling, she said, "But I love your nose!"

"Yes, well, you seem to be the only one."

Skyrah smiled softly and put the arm which wasn't touching her womb around his waist, cuddling him closer.

"I'm nearly two months pregnant now. Luckily, one more month and we'll bid morning sickness adieu," she said light-heartedly.

Severus gave her one of his rare smiles which didn't really show his teeth. Skyrah smiled back and retired her hand from her womb, swapping the positions so that Severus's hand was touching her belly directly now.

"She's tiny, but I like to think she feels the warmth of my hand, of your hand…"

In that moment, it was more real than ever for Severus that he had got a woman pregnant. His wife was with child. He was going to be a father. A child. A family. He would have that for the first time in his life. Skyrah and the unborn child were his second chance. Gratitude, bliss, fear, astonishment… All these feelings brought tears he refused to cry in his eyes.

"I will do whatever I can to make sure she grows up in a safe world, I swear," he croaked.

She knew the implications of his promise: he would do anything to make sure Voldemort wouldn't hurt their baby. Skyrah was crying silently now, moved by his oath. Severus dried her tears with his thumb, cursing himself for making her cry. Skyrah grabbed his wrist and kissed the back of his hand. Once she had his attention - he was staring deeply at her eyes, breathing slowly - she spoke.

"Severus, I love you."

His heart skipped a beat.

* * *

The Snapes went downstairs. Severus looked relaxed while Skyrah tried to mask her dizziness. Harry had just woken up. He was about to tell them that he was going to have a shower when he heard a hiss of pain. Severus was now grabbing Skyrah's arm. They looked at each other. They seemed to communicate a thousand words without actually pronouncing them. She kept shaking her head. Panic and anxiety were plastered on their faces.

"Not now!" Harry heard Skyrah pleading. "Please!"

"Don't come with me. I'll manage," ordered Severus.

His weak voice evidenced that he was in pain, and Harry didn't really know why.

"Are you mad? I have to go as well!"

"What's wrong?" inquired Harry, worried.

"Er- An urgency. We need to leave. Stay here," said Skyrah, dragging her husband upstairs once again before Harry could question them any further.

They'd invent an excuse later. There was no time now. Soon, Severus wore his Death Eater robes and mask. Skyrah took his arm. Together, they apparated to the familiar wood Voldemort liked to meet them in. As expected, they were alone, and Voldemort was waiting for them with Nagini winding its way around him. By the time Voldemort asked Severus to remove his mask, both Snapes had their occlumency walls up.

"Severus. It's come to my attention that you two have been trying to accomplish my will. I'm pleased." The Snapes didn't exchange looks, but they both knew that Voldemort was alluding to the Malfoys. "Nonetheless, it's been nearly two months now. I'd like to know if my daughter is already with child."

Severus lied, "We've been trying, my Lord, but she isn't pregnant yet, sir. Forgive us, mere servants."

"You knew this could take a while, Father," added Skyrah with a stony face.

"True. However, you've gained some weight…"

Panic seized Skyrah. Yet, she held her cold gaze and stared at her father's eyes. She had noticed that her clothes felt slightly tighter. One had to look pretty hard to see it though. She wouldn't have expected anyone to notice. She wasn't really showing.

"I can spot other pregnancy symptoms," Voldemort said, eyeing her chest.

Skyrah was starting to feel dizzy. It didn't help that her nauseas hadn't completely disappeared. 

"You are pregnant," claimed Voldemort.

"I am not."

Voldemort smirked. "I see that you have a thing for fighting over lost causes, just like your mother… It must be genetic."

"I said I am not pregnant," she said as calmly as she could, but also with conviction.

"And I say that you are a liar. Which makes me wonder: why wouldn't my dear daughter tell me she's with child? You must be expecting a girl… You've failed my orders, that's why you hide and that's why you lie."

"I wouldn't dare lie to you, Father. I wish I was pregnant, but I'm not."

Her voice and her expression didn't betray her. 

"Then you will not mind if I prove it, will you?" He took his wand and pointed it at his daughter. "Cruc-"

Unconsciously, Skyrah covered her womb and curled, trying to protect the unborn child. The curse never got out of the wand. Severus's pupils dilated in terror. The Snapes were doomed. Voldemort knew she was expecting now, otherwise, she wouldn't have tried to protect her baby.

"My dear daughter, don't you know better than to lie to your own father?" he whispered as he caressed her cheek with his palm.

Skyrah didn't even cringe.

Severus did his best to remain passive, but he was trembling inside. It felt like a nightmare. He wanted to leave this horrible scenario. Death Eaters couldn't apparate during meetings, though, and even if they came across a way to get out, Lord Voldemort would still find them and kill Severus, for his cover would be blown. Suddenly, Voldemort spoke in Parseltongue, preventing him from catching any word. He really wasn't surprised that Skyrah had inherited the rare skill.

" _I'm disappointed, Skyrah. I thought my own daughter was far more intelligent. Need I remind you of the current state in which the blood traitors of your mother and half-sister are? It could worsen."_

" _Leave my family out of it, you, monster!"_  

Voldemort grimaced. " _You are weak, just like your mother. You let feelings get in the way. My descendant will not act like that."_

Her occlumency walls hadn't cracked, yet helpless tears were starting to form in her dark brown eyes.

"I have to punish you," he continued, now in English. "You haven't delivered me an heir. Time isn't on our side, Skyrah. Your spawn must die so that you can beget a boy. But first, I need to discipline your husband." He glared at Severus. "I expected more from you. You were supposed to be my most loyal servant. Yet, you didn't tell me she was expecting. Instead, you concealed the pregnancy."

Before Severus could speak up, Skyrah cried out, "He didn't know it! I hid it from him!"

It took all of Severus's willpower not to show any sign of shock.

"He didn't know it!" she repeated, now weeping.

The image of Daniel's corpse was stuck in her mind. She wouldn't let history repeat itself.

"You're lying," said Voldemort.

"I am not! Why would I? I knew he was your most loyal servant. He would have told you! I couldn't let that happen!" She paused, holding back a sob. "You say I'm like mother, but I am a lot like you too, Father. I knew I had the necessary wiliness to hide it from him, so I did. I'm the one who's failed you!"

Severus had the impulse to intervene. Nevertheless, confessing he was aware of the pregnancy would be a unwise for two main reasons. First, the punishment would be worse for both, Skyrah and himself - Skyrah for lying to her father again and Severus for keeping the secret. Second, he knew other Death Eaters had been killed for far less. If he died, Albus would lose his spy, he wouldn't be able to protect Harry (like he had promised, for Lily) and Skyrah would have to witness another death of a dear one at the hands of his father. Voldemort would compel her to marry another Death Eater and Skyrah would still be trapped, trapped and lonely. Taking everything into account, he chose to keep quiet.

Voldemort smiled wickedly at his daughter. "You are right, Skyrah. Your family always comes first to you; you wouldn't risk them for anything in the world… Severus won't be punished: you will. You will be taught a lesson. _Imperio_!"

Severus's whole composure relaxed. Black eyes became empty.

"No," Skyrah whispered, realizing what Voldemort had in mind. "No! Please!" she cried out. "She can still be your heir! You don't have to do this! She's your blood!"

Voldemort ignored her and ordered Severus with an inexpressive voice, "Crucio her."

"No! Dad! Daddy, please! Don't do this to me!" she begged, now sobbing. "Not my daughter! Don't hurt her!"

Severus had been imperiused before and he had been able to resist it. This time, however, his control over his actions was practically inexistent. He knew that if Voldemort found out he was resisting his orders, he would realize he had also been lying and this time, he wouldn't hesitate to kill him. Nevertheless, he would do his best to crucio her feebly. It wasn't like he could fully disobey him, even if there wasn't any danger of blowing his spy cover. Unlike the wizard who had previously attempted to use the imperius curse on Severus, Voldemort had mastered the three unforgivable curses. The hold was too strong for Severus. He wanted to cry. To scream. But his body wouldn't obey his orders. Instead, he found himself taking his wand out and pointing it at Skyrah. Next thing he knew, she was writhing on the mud, crying out in pain with her hands on her womb.

"Harder, Severus," commanded Voldemort, without taking his eyes off of his daughter.

Voldemort was smiling, enjoying the show, relishing in the screams of pain as if they were music to his ears.

Severus was his marionette. The more he tried to resist it, the stronger the unforgivable curse became. The intensity of the curse increased. His heart was shattering into pieces. He wished this was a nightmare, a horrible nightmare, but he couldn't lie to himself: he was killing his own flesh, his only chance at having a family.

"Stop!" The shout echoed across the woods. "I hope you learned the lesson, Skyrah. As soon as your body is ready, you will give me an heir."

Voldemort disapparated, freeing Severus.

Skyrah's eyes were on him, but Severus had a feeling she was not truly looking at him, let alone recognizing him.

"Skyrah," he breathed right before she blacked out.

Blood flowed from her body. 


	21. Chapter 21

As Harry took a shower, he kept formulating theories of places and reasons why the Snapes would have gone away so precipitously. They had looked afraid before departing, and it had left Harry with an uneasy feeling in his stomach. What if they were in danger? They would have warned him, wouldn't they? Severus had tried to mask it, but Harry could have sworn he was in pain. Why would he? Besides, Skyrah seemed to know what was going on the moment they exchanged looks. Whatever the matter was, it definitely wasn't the first time they faced it.

The moment he got out of the shower and climbed down the stairs, the Snapes apparated back home. What the boy witnessed didn't seem real at all. He could only stare at them agape and with wide eyes. Skyrah looked half-dead and her clothes were tainted with blood, stained with mud, unconscious in her husband's arms. Severus was sweating, breathing hard. His expression was of utter panic and regret. Harry's eyes narrowed in fury the moment he noted his Professor was wearing Death Eater robes and sustaining his mask with some difficulty, trying to hold his wife bridal style safely at the same time.

"You! You are one of them, a Death Eater! What have you done to her?!" the boy screamed from the top of his lungs, pointing his wand at Severus.

"Dammit, Potter! There is no time to explain now! Floo call Madam Pomfrey! We'll be waiting upstairs! Hurry up!"

Severus didn't wait for a response. All he cared about was Skyrah and their baby girl. He rushed to their bedroom and laid his wife in bed with exceptional care, sitting next to her. Despite his trembling pulse, he managed to put a rebel lock of hair behind her ear, uncovering her extremely pale face. He leaned in and kissed her forehead with a gentleness he thought he possessed not. Then, he unfastened a few buttons so that her belly was visible and, slowly, he bowed his head until his lips kissed her skin there.

He brushed her womb with a shaky hand and whispered, praying that his child was still alive and could somehow hear him, "Please, be strong for your mother. Be strong for me. I don't care if you hate me the rest of your life, just," he gulped, and tried to hold back the tears which were threatening to fall down his cheeks, "just live."

His voice had cracked. He could feel a lump forming in his throat as he turned his attention back to his wife, caressing her cheek like she had always done to him. Her skin was cold. Her touch had never been cold, not even the day they got married, when they were total strangers. When the realization came to his mind, he broke down. He took Skyrah in his arms, sobbing irrepressibly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry hurried to floo call the medi-witch, as instructed.

"Mr. Potter? Why are you calling me from Professor Snape's home?" came the familiar voice.

"It's a long story. You have to come here. Skyrah's bleeding!"

"Who's Skyrah?"

Harry groaned when he realized that just like Minerva, Poppy did not know about the marital arrangement. Why were the Snapes so bloody secretive?

"Snape's wife."

The moment he said it, the witch apparated in the living room.

"Come on! They're upstairs!" said Harry.

While they were climbing the stairs, she breathed out, "I can't believe he didn't tell me he was married."

"Not many people know about it."

They reached the end of the stairs only to hear wrenching sobs. Poppy and Harry looked at each other worriedly before getting in the bedroom. Harry hadn't been prepared for the sight. He had never imagined that his Professor had the capacity of crying or of showing so much emotion. But he wasn't only crying, he was sobbing, slowly rocking Skyrah in his arms, desperately holding onto her as if his sanity depended on it while the hopeless tears fell off of his black eyes. He was still wearing the Death Eaters robes, but, in that moment, Harry saw nothing but a wrecked, helpless man. Severus kissed her forehead once more before gazing at Poppy, who was already running to them.

"P-please… Do something," he begged without loosening the grasp on his wife.

"What happened?" she demanded, noticing the blood flowing from the woman's body.

"Cr-cruciatus curse… She..." He gulped. "She was pregnant. Please, please tell me our baby s-survived. Tell me my daughter will live. Tell me my wife will be all right."

Harry gaped. Skyrah was pregnant? Since when? Why hadn't they told him? He felt his heart breaking for the Snapes. He had never thought Snape would like to have a child, and the thought of baby Snapes had managed to make him shudder more than once. For Merlin's sake! He even had nightmares about it! Nevertheless, seeing the usually stern man pleading like mad for his unborn daughter to be alive and showing so much vulnerability made Harry's stomach lurch. He didn't want to imagine what Skyrah's reaction would be if the baby didn't make it.

Claiming that Poppy was utterly shaken was a big understatement.

However, being the professional she was, she forgot about the shockwave and commanded, "Get out of the room and wait. You know I work better alone." Severus shook his head and tightened his grip on his wife. "If I need anything I'll call you, I promise. But you need to let me work, for your child and wife's sake. Please. We have no time to waste."

Severus held back a sob and slowly stood up, hesitant to go. He kissed Skyrah's cold lips and glanced at Poppy, who seemed to read his mind, for she guaranteed, "I'll do everything in my power to save the baby and to make sure your wife's fine, I swear. Now go."

Harry and Severus walked out of the room unwillingly but remained upstairs anyway. Severus was showing his back to Harry. No matter how hard Severus tried, he couldn't stop hearing Skyrah's screams. He couldn't erase the sight of her curling in pain on the mud, desperately covering her womb, trying to protect their unborn child. The tears, even though he had managed to reduce them to silent ones, wouldn't stop coming to his eyes. His hands were shaking violently.

"Sir?"

"Go away, Potter."

His voice came weaker than intended.

"But-"

Turning around so that they were face to face, Severus hissed, "Get. Out. Of. My. Sight."

Harry had never seen so much agony in someone's eyes. Understanding it was a delicate moment for Severus, he went downstairs and gave him space.

* * *

More than two awfully stressful hours passed before Harry heard the medi-witch climbing down the stairs. He turned around to face her, only to find a desolate expression on her face and a downcast composure. She didn't speak, but Harry knew that the Snapes, the same people who had welcomed him home, bought him clothes, cooked for him, taught him and looked after him, the same people who he had grown to care about so much, had just lost their baby girl. Harry couldn't think of anything worse to happen to a just married couple.

He made to go upstairs with the intention to provide some comfort, as little as it might be, but Poppy grabbed his arm.

"Do not disturb their privacy, Mr. Potter. Losing a child is never easy; especially if it was a wanted child. Give Severus some time."

By the tone of her voice and the expression on her face, Harry got the impression that she was talking from experience.

"How's Skyrah?"

"She's as physically fine as she can be, considering what she's been through. I don't expect her to wake up today, though."

Harry gulped and nodded.

Madam Pomfrey was about to leave, when she said, "Mr. Potter? I don't know what you are doing here, but maybe it is a good thing that they aren't on their own. Make sure Severus eats; I have never seen him so..." she trailed off, searching for the correct term, " _broken_. I'm afraid he will forget to take care of himself. Look after them for me, will you? If something else happens or if tomorrow she doesn't wake up, do not hesitate to call me."

With that said, Poppy took her leave, leaving the boy wondering why the hell she hadn't freaked out or commented on the Death Eater robes.

* * *

When Severus didn't make an appearance in the kitchen at half past twelve, Harry knew he wouldn't be making lunch. Biting his lip, he looked for something to cook in the fridge and got to work. Half an hour later, he placed the dishes he had just prepared on a tray and climbed up the stairs.

The bedroom's door was half-open, so he had to softly kick it to enter. There was no trace of blood which had tainted the bedsheets before. Severus was lying down on the bed, hiding his head on Skyrah's shoulder, a protective arm draped over her waist. Her face hadn't completely recovered the color, but at least, she didn't look half-dead anymore. He cleared his throat to alert Severus that he wasn't alone with his wife any longer. Severus, now in his usual robes, didn't acknowledge his presence. It was either that, or he was completely, willingly ignoring him.

"Sir?"

Silence.

"I made lunch."

Still no response.

"I promised Madam Pomfrey you would eat something."

This seemed to get a reaction out of the broken man, even if he didn't move one inch.

Snorting, he said in a half-suffocated voice, "Funny. I don't recall needing a baby-sitter. I always managed to survive alone."

Harry would have never thought he'd be so happy to hear his Potions Professor making a snarky comment. There was hope.

"Well, that was before you decided to stick your body to the bed and _accidentally_ forget that human bodies need nutrients and water to keep going, _sir,_ " the boy replied with sass.

"I don't recall asking for your opinion either, Potter."

"Well, that's too bad. You will hear it anyway. Skyrah wouldn't want you to starve to death."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"She loves you. When one loves somebody else, they want the best for them. So eat."

Severus doubted Skyrah would feel anything similar to love for him the moment she woke up, but he shooed the thought away and gave Harry the silent treatment, hoping he'd leave him alone. To his dismay, after two full minutes, the boy was still standing on the doorway, holding the plate with the dishes.

"I'm not going away until you eat, sir. Like it or not."

Exploding, Severus rose abruptly and walked towards the boy. Harry had no idea how he had managed to get up so fast. He got so close their noses bumped.

"Dammit, Potter! Can't you take a hint! I have just lost my daughter. My wife, the only person who genuinely cares for me, will hate me for the rest of her days! I don't need nor fancy your company! I just need to hold her in my arms before she wakes up and realizes that I disgust her so much she cannot even look at me. So yes, getting nutrients and water to my human body, as you put it, is not in my top to-do-list. Leave me the hell alone!"

The boy gulped. He had never seen Severus so mad, and that was saying a lot, considering he had taught him for four years and got more than a few detentions with him.

"I'm not going away until you eat something."

They stared at each other with defiance for a long time.

"I am a Death Eater, Potter," he said, rolling his sleeve to prove it to him. "Why do you care whether I eat?"

Harry cringed at the sight of his Dark Mark. He had seen it once, by the end of fourth year. After living under the same roof though, he had grown to believe Severus had been a Death Eater once, but not anymore. Why would he welcome him home, otherwise? Why would he act as if he cared for him? A real Death Eater would have killed him or brought him to Voldemort a long time ago. It made no sense.

"I-I… Madam Pomfrey has seen them, too. Your Death Eater robes, I mean. She hasn't run away. And Professor Dumbledore wouldn't have let me stay over with someone loyal to Voldemort. I've given it some thought. If you had wanted to kill me, I would already be dead. You wouldn't even have saved me during my first year, in the Quidditch match. I think I deserve an explanation, but right now it is not important. Only Skyrah matters."

They stared at each other for a few moments before Harry continued, "Death Eater or not, she loves you. She wouldn't want you and me to argue over something which is necessary for your well-being, sir. Besides," he trailed off, vacillating a little before confessing, "Skyrah isn't the only one who cares for you. I do, too, despite our past. So please accept the food. I promise I will leave you alone and come back thirty minutes later to collect the dirty dishes."

When Severus heard the boy telling him that he cared for him, he felt a strange feeling in his stomach. He felt sick. How could Lily's son care for a monster like him? And at the same time, he wished Harry would say the words again. Reluctantly, Severus took the tray, sat on the bed and started to eat.

"Is it so fascinating to observe the way I eat? Get. Out."

Herry left with a victorious grin on his face.

* * *

As promised, he came back half an hour later to pick up the dishes. He noticed Severus was still holding his spouse in his arms. This time, however, he could see his eyes looking at nothing in concrete. Some tears fell down his cheeks as he played with her black wavy hair. While Harry washed the dishes, he couldn't help but think that he would have never thought he'd ever pity the bitter man, and even less care for him. However, once he was done, he went upstairs once again; he couldn't leave Severus alone, no matter what he said, no matter where his true loyalties lay. Predictively, the Snapes were in the same position.

"Sir?"

"I thought you knew better than coming back, Potter. You said you'd leave me alone. I see you are not a man of your word." _Like your father_ , he was tempted to add.

"I-I just thought that you'd appreciate having someone by your side. I-"

"You thought wrong. Leave."

Harry sighed. _Stubborn as a mule,_ he thought.

He was already in the doorway when he said, "I don't know why you believe she'll hate you, but I think that you are wrong. She will need your comfort just as much as you need hers."

Severus pretended Harry hadn't spoken at all.

* * *

When dinner time came, Harry and Severus imitated the mechanics from earlier. Harry went to sleep, praying that Skyrah woke up the next day, for everybody's sake. He still wanted an explanation from Severus regarding the Death Eater thing, but he was willing to wait for it, for Skyrah's sake.

* * *

Severus woke up only to find his wife asleep in his arms, lying still. Her cheeks were slightly rosy, as usual, and her skin was warm, making Severus sigh in relief and tighten his clutch on her. She would be all right, at least, physically. Against his better judgement, he kissed her forehead and left her alone to have a shower. Back in the bedroom, he saw her giving her back to him, sitting on the bed as if she had been expecting him.

Severus wanted to hold her and whisper sweet words, tell her how afraid he had been of losing her, how sorry he felt for doing this to her, how lost he felt without her, how much he cherished her… He wanted to kiss her senseless, to stay by her side forever. He wanted to cry of happiness upon seeing her awake. Yet, he reprimanded himself, choosing to proceed cautiously. With trembling, insecure footsteps, he made his way until he was face to face with her. The first thing he noticed was her hand covering her womb, as she had done so many times since finding out she was pregnant. The sight broke his heart a little more. Then he gazed at her warm dark brown eyes. But they were not warm. They were empty.

"Skyrah?"

"She's gone, isn't she?"

Her voice had been neutral, and it scared Severus to death. She had her stony mask on, the same mask she wore when she was with her father. It had been a long time since she had looked at Severus without any emotion, and it made him feel a knot in his stomach. Ignoring the lump in his throat, he whispered a _yes_.

Her fingers grabbed the edge of the bed. She bowed her head so that he couldn't see her face.

"No… Please! My baby…"

He had never heard her speak in such a frail, heart-broken tone. On instinct, he touched her shoulder. The gesture always provided her with comfort.

Not now.

She cringed. As if his touch had burnt her, she pushed herself as far away from him as she could until she reached the other edge of the bed. She was nearly hyperventilating. Her eyes were wide, staring at him with so much fear it made Severus take a step back. He was used to people getting away from him or looking at him afraid. He had always been thankful that others never got too close to him. However, coming from Skyrah, being feared was something his heart couldn't take.

"Skyrah, please…"

"Leave," she said in a dangerously low voice, eyes shut.

"But-"

"I said _leave_!" she screamed, opening her ferocious eyes. A tear streamed down her face. "Please," she begged in a shattered tone, covering her mouth and averting his black eyes.

Everything he had told Harry, everything the boy had tried to deny, had come true. It felt like a prophecy he had thought had been dodged only to strike again with more force than ever. A little voice in his head had always known that what they had wasn't real, that someone like her would never feel something for him, something different than revulsion or loathing, that is. It had been a voice he hadn't listened to since the day she made love to him and told him she loved him. Now that voice shouted in his head.  With a heavy heart, he made his way out, but not before hearing her disconsolate sobs.


	22. Chapter 22

On his way downstairs, Severus came across Harry, who was holding a plate with some breakfast.

"Sir?"

Severus cleared his throat and composed himself.

"She has woken up. Let her know that you are only bringing some food, that she needs to eat and that you will leave her alone. Understood?"

"But sir, wouldn't Skyrah want you by her side? Doesn't she need, er, comfort?"

"I told you so yesterday, Potter. She can't even look me in the eye. I am the last person she wishes to see, so I am going to grant her wishes and leave her be."

"But I don't get it. Wh-"

Severus had already left. Sighing, Harry climbed the last stairs.

Sobs. Skyrah's.

He froze. Snapping out of it, he snuck into the bedroom and deposited the tray on the nightstand. Harry had always believed that Skyrah was a strong woman. She had to be so, to be married to someone like Severus. Besides, she was always smiling and joking around, bringing the light every time it got dark. Watching her hugging a pillow against her chest as she kept crying loudly wasn't an image he had thought he'd ever witness.

"Skyrah? It's me. Harry. I made breakfast."

She ignored him.

"You have to eat something."

"I don't want to eat," she managed to let out between weeps, complaining as a stubborn child, as she tried to dry her tears to no avail.

"I don't care what you want. You need to. Even your husband ate something yesterday, and he can be pretty stubborn, you know? I'm not going away until you eat."

He noticed that the moment he mentioned Severus, she shut her eyes. 

More softly, the boy murmured, "Please, Snape and I care for you; we don't want you to starve to death."

This time, instead of closing her eyes, she held back a sob.

Biting her lip, she replied weakly, "I give you my word that I'll have breakfast in a few minutes."

Harry nodded. He was already in the doorway when she called hi and whispered a 'thank you'. Harry turned around and gave her a nod.

"Look, I..." He hesitated, but he guessed trying wouldn't hurt, so he continued, "I know it isn't my business, but I really think you should let Snape come here."

Her face contorted in pain.

"When you arrived at Privet Drive I thought I was doomed. Of all my teachers, Professor Dumbledore had to choose the one who hated me. Then you found out about my… my abuse, and you welcomed me home and looked after me. You even got me a bedroom. I was confused not only by that but also by Snape showing affection towards a person, towards you. I had never seen him smile, not until I lived with you two."

Even though she averted his gaze, Harry knew she was listening.

"You must already know that he is a Death Eater, and perhaps that's the reason why you don't want to see him, but yesterday, when he came and I saw he was wearing those robes I wanted to kill him. I thought he had hurt you. But the look in his eyes… I have never seen something alike. He ordered me to floo call Madam Pomfrey and brought you upstairs. When we entered the bedroom…" he trailed off for a second.

"He was a right mess. He was cradling you in his arms and, at first, refused to leave your side. When Madam Pomfrey went away, I had to make sure that he ate something. He didn't care about himself, he just cared about you, and he kept holding you all day and all night non-stop. He was devastated about… about losing the child. We had an argument until I got him to eat and he told me that he just wanted to hold you before you couldn't even look him in the eye. He was sure you'd hate him. And the truth is that I don't understand why you made him get out of the room and let him believe just that."

He took a big breath when he saw Skyrah shaking her head in denial.

"He loves you! You are the only person on Earth he loves!"

She started to sob uncontrollably once again. Harry cursed himself. Making her feel worse hadn't been his goal. Awkwardly, he got closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder. When she didn't push him away, he interpreted it as a good sign, so he did what she would have done to him if the situations were reversed: he took away her pillow and hugged her. She broke down even more, holding onto him strongly. Clumsily, he patted her back until her sobs subsided, about fifteen minutes later.

He pulled away and offered her the breakfast he had prepared. She ate some, even though she didn't finish it despite Harry's complaints. She didn't feel like eating at all. She went to have a shower, only to find Harry waiting for her in the bedroom.

"I'd like to be left alone now, Harry. You made sure I ate, you can go," she murmured, staring at the floor.

"No."

"Harry, please... I'm not feeling well."

"That's why I can't leave, not until I convince you that you need Snape."

She sat up on the bed, still avoiding his eyes. "Just go."

Her words had been so void of any emotion that Harry was taken aback.

"Weren't you the one to tell me that we must not judge? That we all make mistakes?" he nearly shouted. "I know you think he is a Death Eater, and he hasn't told me anything, but I think he isn't entirely loyal to Voldemort. He's had many occasions to kill me, but he's saved my life more than once."

"I already knew he was a Death Eater when I married him. And he isn't evil. I know that," she said, new tears springing into her eyes.

Harry frowned. Why else would she push him away? A thought crossed his mind. How could he have missed it?

"You went to a Death Eater meeting with him, right? But I've seen your arm. There's no Dark Mark."

She dried her tears and took big breaths to calm down. She was still shaking.

"That's because I am no Death Eater," _I am worse_ , she thought.

"Why would you attend the meeting then? It makes no sense. Both of you were scared and it looked like it wasn't the first time…"

Her eyes were red and puffy and her look was severe. Gulping, she muttered, "It's not the right time to tell you."

"Why?"

"Because you will hate me if you learn the truth. I have just lost a daughter and I don't know if Severus and I will ever be the same. I'm not willing to lose you too. I've lost too many people," she said, thinking about her family and Daniel.

Harry gulped. By the way she talked, he gained the impression she had lied to him about something.

"But you aren't a Death Eater. I know that Snape is one and I haven't run away! Whatever it is, it cannot be worse. You won't lose me."

She snorted and it was enough answer to let him know that it could be worse indeed.

"Why did you go with Snape?"

"I had to."

"Why?"

"Please stop questioning."

"No! Why did you have to go?"

"Get out," she said faintly.

"I won't until you tell me!"

"I said get out!" her voice had been strong this time, and it scared Harry.

However, he wasn't going to leave her.

"And I said I wouldn't until you tell me!"

"You're not the adult here! You don't get to babysit me and boss me!"

"Funny, your husband said something similar," he said with a snort.

"Then behave! You aren't being considerate at all! I have the right to grieve!"

"Yes, but not alone. You need Snape."

"Stop!"

"Why did you attend the Death Eater meeting?"

"Because he is my father!" she exploded. In a broken, lower voice, she added, "You-know-who is my father."

Harry paled. He didn't want to believe her. Skyrah had been nothing but kind to him… Had it all been a lie? Had the Snapes planned to befriend him so that they could report Voldemort about him?

"You are kidding."

She bit her lip and shook her head. In that moment, Harry took in her appearance. She had the same hair, eyes and color of skin that young Tom Riddle had had, he remembered from his second year. _Stupid moron_ , he told himself. How could he have missed the resemblance? He wanted to flee Spinner's End, go to Professor Dumbledore and let him know everything.

"No!" she yelled, grabbing his wrist the moment he made to leave. "Please! I'm not him!" Harry pushed her away and headed out, but she kept screaming pleadingly, "The woman and the teenager girl! The ones you saw through my father's eyes and looked like slaves! They are my mother and my sister!"

He stopped dead in his tracks, but he didn't turn around to face her. He had almost reached the doorway.

"He hurts them every time I do not obey him! Please! You have to believe me! He wanted an heir, a baby boy, and he found out I was expecting a girl! That's why I-" A sob cut her mid sentence. "Don't fear me! Please! Severus and I were trying to protect you! I can't lose you too!"

Too shocked to say anything, Harry marched out of the room, leaving an even more broken Skyrah behind. He found Severus in the lab. The calm that brewing potions usually carried was nowhere to be seen now. Severus kept reliving the moment she flinched away from his touch, like a curse. He had screwed up, just like he had done with Lily. History had a funny way of repeating itself. He had lost Lily forever after one mistake. He had just lost the only person who had managed to make him smile after Lily's death, Skyrah, and their baby.

"Sir?"

"Did she eat?" he wondered, eyes fixed on the sopophorous beans he was crushing.

"Not everything, but she had some breakfast."

"Good. Go away."

"No."

Severus sighed and left the knife aside, the beans now forgotten.

"I am warning you. Right now I do not have the patience to put up with your immature insolence."

"Skyrah's told me she's Voldemort's daughter," the boy claimed.

Severus became paralyzed.

"She's told me that the woman and the girl I saw are her family; that she has to do everything her _father_ said… And that Voldemort had ordered her to get pregnant. That he found out she was with child, but it wasn't a boy, so…"

Severus had no idea why his wife had decided to fill in the details just now, but he couldn't help but growl sarcastically, trying to cover his uneasiness, "I see you know everything about my wife, Potter. Congratulations. Now leave."

As usual, the boy disregarded the command.

"My guess is that Voldemort killed the baby, so why doesn't she want to see you, especially when she's told me that you aren't evil?"

"None of your business."

"It _is_ my business! Can't you see? I've been living with you two! I never thought I would, but I care for you! And I hate seeing you so distant the moment you need each other the most!"

"Bloody Gryffindor! Stop giving me life lessons! Stop trying to save the day! You know nothing, Potter! Do you really want to know why Skyrah can't look me in the eye? Do you?! I killed her! Dammit! It was me! I killed my own daughter!"

Severus fell on his knees and covered his face, crying, muttering to himself he had killed the baby over and over again. The sight terrified Harry. _He must have been the one to mutter the cruciatus curse, then,_ thought the boy.  _Why would he, though?_  Why would he grieve if he had intended to kill her? Something was off...

Crestfallen, Harry left the room, aware he wouldn't be getting any answers any time soon. He debated informing Professor Dumbledore, but before that, he decided to floo call Madam Pomfrey. The medi-witch apparated in the living room.

"Mr. Potter, is everything all right? Has she woken up yet?"

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey. I figured you'd like to see her and run some tests to make sure she's fine."

Poppy nodded. Harry took him to the Snapes' bedroom. Despite the fact the lab was close to the bedroom, Harry couldn't hear Severus crying any longer. He bet it was due to charms. Poppy instructed him to wait outside.

Skyrah wasn't crying anymore. Her eyes were void, she was looking through the window at nothing in particular, lost in her own world.

"Hello, I am Poppy, Hogwarts's medi-witch. I am going to run some tests to make sure everything is in line," she explained softly.

Skyrah didn't face her. She didn't even move. Poppy used some non-verbal spells and concluded that everything was going well. _Physically, at least,_ she added to herself. She stared at Skyrah.

"Aren't you going to leave? You already said I am fine."

Poppy cringed. Skyrah had been cutting. She hadn't even looked at her. 

"We both know you aren't fine, not really. I am aware we don't know each other, but let me tell you something: a long time ago, I also had a miscarriage. I only got through it because I relied on my husband."

Skyrah didn't react. She kept silent. Tears were starting to blur her vision once again. She put a hand on her womb, now without a growing life, and bit her lip to keep from screaming. Poppy put a hand on her shoulder. Skyrah tensed, but didn't pull her away. 

"I can't see him right now. It hurts too much."

Poppy's expression softened.

"I've known Severus since he was eleven. He came to the Hospital Wing more times than any child should. We've worked together to create some healing potions, now that he's an adult. I know him well. He has always been a solitary, sad, insecure man who hid behind his tough appearance and his snarky remarks. I had no idea he had got married and the fact that he was going to be a father was even more shocking. Yesterday… I have never seen him so devastated. He must really love you. He's suffering, too. Don't forget that."

With that said, Poppy strode out of the bedrrom. When she asked Harry how Severus was coping, the boy only said Severus wouldn't appreciate it if they saw him crying again. It was better if she left, so she did.

* * *

Skyrah remained enclosed in the bedroom all day. Severus didn't leave the lab either. Harry cooked for them. He left them the tray with the plates, and came later to pick them up. Neither ate all the food, but the fact they tried was enough for the boy. Harry had been tempted to floo call Professor Dumbledore more than once, but he didn't want to put Skyrah in an uncomfortable situation. She may be Voldemort's daughter, but she clearly wasn't a monster. In fact, she had been the closest thing to a mother figure he had ever had, even more than Mrs. Weasley. The same thing happened with Severus. The bat of the dungeons had turned out to be very different than what he had first believed. He was willing to be patient and let them explain themselves before going to Professor Dumbledore. He owed them that, after all, they had saved him from the Dursleys' hell.

When bedtime came, Severus made his way downstairs, ready to sleep on the sofa - or try to. Nightmares would plague his night. That was if he fell asleep first, considering the image of his wife being scared of him was imprinted on his mind. He didn't even bother to transfigure it into a mattress. He was about to lay down when Skyrah appeared in the room, keeping her distance from him.

"Could... Could you come with me?"

She had looked extremely insecure and hesitant, but she wouldn't be facing him if she hadn't meant for him to accompany her. Confused and nervous, he followed her until they both were standing in the bedroom, close to the door. They stared at each other. Severus memorized her feautures, in case she kicked him out any second.

"Forgive me," she whispered, voice cracking. "I shouldn't have pushed you away."

Severus sucked in a shallow breath. His eyebrows lowered.

"Are you listening to yourself?! I am the one who should be begging for forgiveness! The only reason I haven't done so is that I do not deserve it! I can't understand how you can look me in the eye! I killed her!" He held back a sob and repeated, brokenly, "I killed our baby…"

"Liar."

"I cast the curse."

"It wasn't you."

Her eyes held some tears, but her composure was confident. He was angry at the world. He was angry at Harry for prying into his life, at Voldemort for being so inhuman, at Skyrah for having the nerve to talk to him after what he did to her and mostly, at himself for everything.

"Dammit! Stop seizing on excuses! It was my fault!"

"My father used the imperius curse on you!" 

"You didn't seem to care when you were running as far away from me as possible!" he retorted, referring to the moment she had cringed at his touch.

"That's because I kept seeing images of the moment you pointed your wand at me and muttered the curse! I keep seeing it in my mind, all the time! And when I see it, it hurts here." She pointed to her pelvis, shedding some tears. "As if I lost her again and again."

"Poppy-"

"Said my body is healing just fine. It's this," she said, touching her forehead. "I feel like I'm going crazy!"

"Then why are you even talking to me?!"

"Because I feel even worse when I am without you!" she exploded, clutching his robes tightly in her fists.

Severus gasped. Ashamed of her outburst, Skyrah let go of him, her arms trembling, breath coming in short puffs. Severus wished she had kept touching him, and at the same time, he thought that...

"You should hate me. The thought of my persona should repulse you."

"No," she said, voice thick with emotion. "That's what my father wants. He didn't want me to only lose our baby, Severus. He wanted me to be afraid of him, of _you_. That's how he reigns. Fear is power, for him." She let out a suffocated sob. "I'm not letting him ruin my life! I'm not letting him manipulate me as a naïve child! He can't rule my life. He won't."

Severus gulped and averted her gaze.

"Harry and Poppy were right," she said with so much confidence, Severus couldn't help but stare at her once again. Skyrah bit her bottom lip before continuing, "I need you. I need to grieve alongside you. I need to feel your arms enfolding me. I need your kisses, your voice. I need to know that everything will be okay between us."

Severus breathed shallowly. Wavering, he put a trembling hand on her cheek, expecting her to wince at his touch and look at him with fear once again. She closed her eyes, though, and leaned in. Severus let out a relieved sigh he didn't know he had been holding.

"Hug me," she requested in a frail voice.

Letting out a sob, he wrapped her in his arms and crushed her violently against him, breathing in her scent. She held him just as tight. The grip was so strong they had trouble breathing properly. They didn't care though; they didn't even seem to notice. The only thing that truly mattered was that they were together. The Snapes weeped silently, holding desperately onto each other, finding solace in the familiar touch.

"Merlin! You don't know how much I missed you. When you looked at me with so much fear… I thought... I thought I had lost you, too. Like our baby. Like Lily..."

"You will never lose me, Severus. I promise."

His grasp tightened even more, something which had seemed impossible.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. She wasn't even born and I hadn't even seen her, but I loved her. I loved her with all my twisted heart. I would have never-"

"I know. It's not your fault," she crooned while her fingers played with his hair.

"Do you think you will be able to forgive me, someday?"

"What do I have to forgive? You were under the imperius curse. You couldn't escape it. Even if you had somehow managed to resist it, my father would have known the truth and, right now, he'd be presenting me to another death eater to marry."

"I hate myself for it…"

"Dammit, Severus!" she yelled, taking him by the shoulders and looking straight at him. "Don't do this to yourself!"

He shook his head, face contorted in pain. "I will never forgive myself for-"

"You are not to blame! My father did this to you, to us. If you blame yourself, he wins. We have to keep holding on. We have to grieve and face the world with a smile on our faces. Happiness has to be our revenge. Our baby girl would want that for us."

Severus knew that deep down, his wife was right. He breathed deeply, trying to calm down.

"I'll leave the smile part to you… A scowl on my face is more my style."

He had been serious. He hadn't meant to make her laugh. Yet, Skyrah giggled through her tears and made him feel warm inside. Her laugh, one of the most pleasant sounds in the world, which had become one of his favorite things to hear, a precious gift he had missed.

"You are the strongest woman I've ever known."

Her laughter faded. She lowered her gaze and touched her belly.

"I may be strong, but I can break. I feel broken."

"So do I; but having you in my arms is comforting."

He hesitated, afraid his touch would hurt her, but she didn't flinch when he put his hand over hers and moved it until his palm rested on her womb. If her head had been up, he would have seen her smiling sadly. 

"You are the strongest man I've ever known, too. We'll get through this, don't you doubt it." The hand that had stayed on his shoulder settled on his cheek, caressing it. Meeting his eyes, she whispered, "I love you, Severus."

He couldn't hold back a sob the moment she uttered those words, the same words he had never thought he'd hear coming from her mouth again, or from anybody's mouth for that matter. He wanted to shout  _I love you too_ , the same phrase he had been so frightened to utter, but a lump on his throat impeded it. Instead, he held her close and kissed the top of her head. They stayed in silence for longer than an hour, grieving and holding onto each other. At some point, they had let themselves land on the floor, kneeling without breaking the embrace.

Suddenly, Skyrah hissed in pain. Alarmed, Severus pulled back and cupped her face.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"My knees, they're killing me," she whined.

Severus took Skyrah in his arms bridal style, ignoring the pain of his own legs. She gasped when her feet soared. Her eyes grew wide as she threw her arms around his neck, trying to maintain the equilibrium so as not to fall. Her lips twitched, drawing the beginnings of a smirk on her face.

"My knees may be killing me, but I can still walk, you know?" she teased with an arched eyebrow.

Her change of attitude took him by surprise. Even though pain was still palpable in her eyes, she was making an effort to go back to the way they were before the tragedy fell upon them.

Deciding to play along and appease her, he teased back, lying her on bed, "Don't pretend you didn't like it."

Skyrah laughed. It wasn't a sweet giggle, like before. Oh no. She was rocking with laughter with both hands on her belly now. It still hurt there, but for wonderful reasons. Severus stared at her dumbfounded. Right then, nothing existed but Skyrah and her lovely laugh. Unconsciously, a small smile flickered across his face.

"Oh! Come here and keep cuddling me, you, my snarky Potions Master!"

Yes. Everything would be all right.


	23. Chapter 23

Skyrah woke up with a fright. She sat and hugged her legs, hiding her head in her knees. Severus drifted away from his sleep at the brusque movement. It only took him a few seconds to notice her body was trembling and sweating and that her breaths were erratic. Now on full alert, he sat up and slowly put a hand on her shaking shoulder so as not to startle her. She froze for a second and then, she threw herself at him, sobbing. Severus wrapped her in his arms, resting his chin on the top of her head, which was leaning on his chest. Her arms were binding his waist vigorously.

"Nightmare?"

She nodded.

"My father." She held back sobs. "He had imperiused you and you were crucioing me and then Dione and Mum appeared and-" she trailed off, but Severus waited patiently for her to continue, trying to shoo the vision of himself doing exactly that to her. "Then Daddy killed Mummy and my lil' sis… He killed you, like he did Daniel."

Severus couldn't stand it that she referred to that monster as _Daddy_. She had done so just before he cast the curse on him as well. Voldemort didn't deserve that title. It made her sound so vulnerable - like a lost, innocent child - that Severus felt even more protective of her. He found himself kissing the top of her head and rocking her back and forth. A few months ago, he would have felt awkward in front of a weeping woman; he wouldn't have known how to comfort her. Now, though, the gestures and words came naturally, at least in front of Skyrah.

"I'm here. Your mother and sister are alive. It wasn't real."

"It could still happen," she managed to say between cries.

"I'll keep you safe as long as I live, Skyrah. I will not let him do anything to you or to your loved ones. This time I'm planning on keeping my promise," he swore, thinking desolately of the oath of protecting his daughter he had broken.

She pulled away tersely, searching for reassurance and veracity in his eyes. That's exactly what she found. Her husband had meant every word. Suddenly, her lips were on his, kissing him roughly. Her tongue was moving against his. Her hands were exploring his torso with an urgent need, descending until they caressed his thigh. Severus let out a groan. Taking it as a positive sign, Skyrah kissed him with even more enthusiasm, slithering her hand under his underwear to get a hold of his penis. At the first brush, Severus's mind woke up alert. 

"W-wait," he panted, finishing the kiss.

"Something wrong? You clearly want this," she said as she rubbed his erection to prove her point.

Severus bit his lip to restrain another whimper of pleasure. Breathing was a challenging task at present. Against his bodily instincts, he grabbed her hand and smoothly pushed her away.

"Don't you think it's too soon for this?"

She shrugged.

"I don't want to get pregnant yet. We aren't ready for that... But there are many spells to prevent a pregnancy. Getting intimate shouldn't be a problem. I just want… No, not want; I _need_ to feel you inside me, close to me. For a moment I thought you were dead. I have to make sure you're alive," she croaked, putting her hands on his cheeks.

Severus knew that Skyrah had loved Daniel as much as he had loved Lily and he had learnt to accept that she truly loved him, her snarky Potions Master, as she had called him. If he had dreamt of Skyrah dying the same way Lily had, he would have needed to feel her by his side, too. He understood her necessity all too well. He sighed and pulled her in for a placid, short kiss, providing her the solace she required. Her hands held his face strongly. He held hers tenderly. He drew back before the kiss became passionate.

His hands were still cupping her face when he murmured, "I am alive. I am with you, Skyrah. I'll bring you a dreamless sleep potion. Stay here."

"No!" she yelped, grabbing his hand, "Please don't go!"

He was about to ignore her and bring the potion anyway; it was for her own good, after all. Nonetheless, the clasp on his hand was too strong and Severus found himself enfolding her in his arms and cuddling her instead. His shoulder became wet with her quiet tears. He loathed Voldemort for doing this to her.

"Promise me you will never leave me! Promise me you will always be by my side!"

He became immobile. Nobody had ever asked him something alike. He repulsed most people, in fact. Yet, everything he yearned for was everything she was asking: to be with somebody who cared. He wanted to spend forever with her, the only person who had accepted him, flaws and all, the only person who hadn't judged him.

"Always," he spoke from the depths of his soul with bursting emotion in his silky voice, which had come deeper than usual.

This single word meant the world to Skyrah, who tightened her grip even more while Severus played with her wavy black hair. In this position, she could hear the strong beat of her husband's heart, bringing serenity to appease her still disturbed spirit. Skyrah could have sworn that their hearts synchronized at some point, beating to the same rhythm as if there was only one heart in the room, two hearts beating as one. 

She snogged him again with more fervor than before, if that was even conceivable. He matched her hunger, offering comfort through the kiss. They only stopped when their bodies demanded to inhale, resting their foreheads together.

"My baby. We didn't even name her… I-"

"Sh. We'll get through this, remember?"

She held back a sob. "Make love to me… Make me forget for a second. That's all I ask. A second of pure bliss, of pure pleasure."

A temporary solution. It would solve nothing. In spite of being thoroughly aware of it, he captured her lips in a sloppy kiss and worshipped her under the gloom of the room, slightly lit up by the moonlight and some streetlights from nearby. Perhaps, he wanted to heal her the same way she had done him when she kissed his scars. Perhaps, he needed that second of ecstasy just as much as she did. Whichever the reason was, he made love to her with extreme passion, devotion and care, longing to grant her what she needed: that second of oblivion, that second of complete bliss and pleasure. His tender kisses covered all of her body, all of her except her belly. He would break down in tears if his lips stroked her skin there.

* * *

Dione and Andraste, Skyrah's family, were in a cell. They considered themselves lucky, since, this time, the Death Eater family to whom Lord Voldemort had assigned them fed them twice a day, even if it was in small quantities. The cell also had a little space to have a shower and use the toilet. They weren't the most ideal conditions, but taking into account everything they had went through, this place was heaven.

It was late at night when Dione woke up to somebody calling for them. She went to the bars of the cell and left her mother sleeping. She spotted a boy of about her age. His hair was of a platinum blond color and he had cold silver eyes. He resembled the Death Eater who had taken them there, but she could also see some features from the witch who sometimes brought them the daily meals. This had to be their son.

"What do you want?" spat Dione.

"Don't take that tone with me, filthy mudblood," he said with a sneer.

Dione snorted. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I happen to be pure-blood."

The boy raised his eyebrows in surprise. 

"You two must be blood traitors then." Dione shrugged. "There are many blood traitors witches… What makes you so special?"

"So you don't know who we are, eh?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow. He avoided her blue eyes at all costs. "Well, see how much I care about you being left in the dark."

"Wait!" he yelped before she left, trying to mask his desperation.

She stopped, but didn't face him.

"I'll give you food if you tell me."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course, because the word of a Death Eater is known to be exceptionally trustworthy and honorable."

"I am not a Death Eater."

"You aren't _yet_ ," she pointed out, turning around to face him. "What's the saying? Like father like son."

Instead of answering her, he showed her some fruits and rice he had brought. Dione realized just how hungry she was then.

"Are you telling me, or would you rather keep losing weight until all I can see is your skeleton?"

Dione hadn't stopped staring at the food, smelling it. The truth was that she and her mother could use some fruit and rice. They were too weak. She pondered the situation before giving a confident nod. After all, she was sure that his parents were already aware of why they were being held captive. It was just a matter of time before they revealed everything to the boy. If she was the one to tell him, at least, she'd gain something out of it.

"I knew you'd see it my way. Let's start with the basics then. What's your name? Yours and your mother's."

"What's yours?" she shot back, folding her arms across her chest.

"Fiery, aren't we? I asked first. Giving personal information wasn't part of the arrangement, now, was it?"

The girl stifled a groan of frustration. "My mother is Andraste Fawley, née Carrow. I am Dione Fawley."

Both, the Carrows and the Fawleys, were popular pure-blood families; the blond boy recognized them instantly. He stared at her for the longest time.

"I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he said eventually.

Dione gaped. Why would he tell her his name, especially when he had acted so reluctant to do so just a few moments before? Dione stared at his grey eyes, which for a friction of time, softened, losing the coldness they had first displayed. Abruptly, his expression turned to his cheeky and arrogant self.

"Fawley, then, why does the Dark Lord consider you important enough to lock you in a cell and change your location frequently?"

* * *

The sunlight hit Skyrah's face delicately. She hadn't open her eyes yet. The feeling of skin against skin relaxed her. His chin was resting on her nape, his left arm was holding her by her waist and their legs were entwined. Severus was softly snoring against her ear. She was sure that if she teased him about snoring, an adorable blush would appear on his face while he denied it on his life. She collapsed into giggles at the mental image, unconsciously waking him up. Severus felt like he was still dreaming. Hearing her graceful giggle first thing in the morning was a treasure. He'd give anything to wake up every morning like this. He waited still a few moments to see if she could tell that he wasn't sleeping anymore. However, it wasn't until he hugged her tighter that she realized he was awake.

"May I know what's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"You were giggling."

"I was _not_. You must have been dreaming," she claimed, not as persuasively as she had desired.

She could tell that by the smirk against her nape that he had caught her lie.

"Your giggle is responsible for my awakening. You will accomplish nothing denying it," he teased. 

He couldn't see her face, but he could see her ear from behind... It was crimson (as crimson as her face, he bet), inciting Severus to kiss it. He did, making her gasp. Ever so slowly, she turned around to face him. At her tearful eyes, his expression changed from morning bliss to preoccupation.

"Did I do or say something wrong?"

"No, quite the contrary, in fact. I'm touched," she replied with a soft smile that removed his worry. "You are opening up to me. You aren't so awkward at the time of expressing affection."

As he stared at her, his thoughts ran wild. He had thought he had lost her for a whole day, a whole day which had felt like an eternity in hell, like a punishment. It was scary to admit that he was attached to Skyrah to the point he felt empty without her, but that didn't mean it wasn't true. When she accepted him back and told him she still loved him, his heart was filled again. He made himself a promise. He would seize every opportunity to be with her. There was still a voice in his head that told him that someday she'd find somebody better than him and leave him, or that she would simply realize he wasn't worth it. He needed to create good memories with her. If he ended up alone, they would comfort him. He didn't want to look back and regret not kissing her, touching her or making her laugh when he had had the chance.

"That is what happens when one thinks they have lost somebody only to be lucky enough to realize they really have not. They do whatever they can to ensure every moment is a gift."

Skyrah distinguished a hint of anguish in his voice. A quick flash of the moment he told her he thought he had lost her came to her mind. She twigged. 

"You are still afraid of losing me. That's why you kiss me and hug me more. You are trying to live in the moment so that if I ever leave, you can find solace in the fact that you didn't waste any opportunity."

He opened his mouth, but no words came. He had forgotten how sharp-witted she was. Skyrah put a hand on his cheek, caressing it.

"It was me, the one who asked you to never leave me… If anything, that should tell you how much I want to be with you. I'm staying. Always."

She intentionally echoed the word he had pronounced as a pledge last night, trying to make him realize just how much she meant those words. And he did. The moment he heard 'always', his heart skipped a beat and he brought her closer to him. She smiled against his chest and nuzzled into him, shutting her eyes and relishing the moment. 

Minutes later, a mischievous grin spread across her features. "I imagined your reaction the moment I told you that you snore. That's why I giggled."

He rolled his eyes. "I. don't. snore."

"Of course you do! You woke up to my laugh, I woke up to your snores!" she replied with a chuckle as she poked his chest to put more emphasis, enjoying his reaction.

Severus blushed. "I don't know what you are talking about…"

Skyrah laughed out loud at his childish response and adorable expression. It was even funnier than the possible scenario she had imagined. When she realized her laugh was embarrassing him even more she took pity on him, kissed his hooked nose and put a hand on his chest.

"It's okay, Severus. It's the first time I heard you snoring, anyway. It may be punctual. We both were very tired. And even if you snored frequently, I wouldn't mind it." Self-doubt still plagued him, so Skyrah took hold of his hand and squeezed it. "Your snores weren't that loud, Severus! For Merlin's beard, don't feel ashamed! Everybody snores sometime during their lives, really, it's fine. I quite liked it, actually, to wake up and hear you."

The last sentence seemed to calm him down. They stayed in silence for a few moments, reveling in the feeling of being so close to each other.

"Thank you," she said, voice small.

"Whatever for?"

"For comforting me last night after that nightmare."

"I know how real nightmares can feel. You would have done the same for me."

She cuddled him closer in response. She looked out of the corner of her eye at him and noticed he appeared troubled, so she cupped his face until he was staring at her dark brown eyes.

"Are you still bothered by the snores thing? I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfort-"

"It is not that." He paused, looking at her expectant eyes. "Why did you tell Potter about your father and your family?"

He had intended to use a soft voice, but it sounded madder than he had pictured. The truth was that he couldn't understand why she had confessed her secrets to the boy. Why did Harry have to know about her life? That was supposed to be a private matter, something to hide from Harry not only for them, but for the boy's protection. 

"He knew you were a Death Eater and he asked me why I attended the meeting if I wasn't one. I tried to make him leave, I really did, but he was so bloody stubborn and I wasn't feeling well and I guess… I guess I exploded…"

Skyrah had prayed that the explanation would help him understand. Nothing farther from the reality. Severus was livid.

"Inconsiderate brat! He never obeys! He knew you were grieving. He will regret pressuring you! I will-"

"Harry was worried about me. He made sure I ate something and comforted me. He was the one who tried to make me understand how much I needed you. He just wanted to understand why his Professors, the same people that, need I remind you, he was starting to see as parental figures, went to a Death Eater meeting, especially when one of them didn't have the mark. He was confused and he believed that there was nothing which could be worse than being a servant of You-know-who, so he could take the truth of why I went with you. Little did he know…"

"It was still wrong," he sighed after analyzing the situation. "He may care, but he didn't have the right to put you in that position."

"It was liberating, actually. I just hope he believed me when I told him that I am not like Father."

They fell silent, each lost in their thoughts until Severus spoke again.

"He pressured me too. He was trying to make me go to you. He didn't understand why you couldn't…" he gulped before continuing, trying to erase from his memory Skyrah's frightened eyes at his touch. "Why you couldn't see me. You weren't the only one to confess yesterday. I told him I k-killed our b-baby."

She squeezed his hand. "But you didn't. You know that now, right? The only one to blame is my father."

The truth was that he still hadn't forgiven himself for doing that to his own flesh and blood and to his wife. He didn't want to worry Skyrah even more, so nodded, unable to speak. Her eyes held suspicion, but she disregarded it quickly.

"You will tell Harry where your true loyalties lie, won't you?"

She waited patiently for her husband to recover his voice, tracing circles on his chest with her fingers, wishing to provide him with comfort.

"It's not like I have another choice. We both knew this could happen the moment we welcomed him home. We just hoped we didn't have to face it and we were unlucky."

"Should we meet him now?"

Shyly, he murmured, "I would rather stay in bed with you for a while."

"I was hoping you'd say that," she said, making him chuckle lowly.

She kissed his scarred shoulder, one hand lying flat on his abdomen. The gesture was enough to remind him of the morning he had woken up to find Skyrah caressing her belly absentmindedly. His palm traced her side and slid down her womb.

"Does it still hurt here when you look at me?" he asked, quietly.

She teared up. "Not as much as it did yesterday. You're helping me cope."

That was enough for the time being.


	24. Chapter 24

"Mum," started Dione, shaking Andraste gently.

The girl felt bad for waking her up, but Dione was hungry, and the fruit and rice were almost screaming she should eat them now.

"Mmm?" asked Andraste, sleepily.

"I got some food." 

Andraste was fully awake now. She let out an incredulous giggle at the sight in front of her: Dione holding grapes and apples, a plate of rice next to her. Her sapphire eyes shone in delight. 

"How?"

"Promise me you will not get angry at me."

Andraste put a hand on Dione's shoulder.

"My child, you have gotten us more food. Do you really think I'll get angry?"

Dione bit her bottom lip and told her what had happened last night with a certain blond boy of her age.

* * *

The Snapes found Harry in the garden. He was lying on the grass, looking up at the sky, remembering these past few days from the moment Severus got home with an unconscious Skyrah to Severus confessing he had been the one to kill the unborn baby. Only one day before everything turned upside down, Harry had started to realize how much he cared for the Snapes and how glad he was to live with them, despite some snarky remarks he still received, courtesy of Severus. Nevertheless, the fact that the couple he was beginning to see as parental figures was related to Lord Voldemort, the dark wizard who had killed his parents in the first place, was not something easy to take. His mind formulated more questions and hypothesis as the time went by. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he did not even perceive the presence of both adults.

Skyrah was fidgeting, aware that disclosing who her father was must have felt like a bombshell had been thrown at the boy. The disappointment and disbelief plastered on his face the moment she uttered the words was still fresh in her mind. She was unsure of what his reaction upon seeing her again would be like, but she had to confront him. Severus held her hand in an attempt to let her know she wasn't alone in this. Skyrah tangled their fingers for a few seconds before letting go and taking a step forward. In the softest voice, she whispered Harry's name.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, standing up.

Her eyes widened. She had been ready to hear the words _I hate you_ or _Don't talk to me_ coming from his mouth, but not this.

"You… You aren't angry with me?"

Harry shook his head, holding his gaze.

"I am confused,  _awfully_ confused, but not angry."

She sighed in relief.

"May I," she gulped when she felt a lump forming in her throat and tried again, "May I hug you?"

Her eyes were pleading him, and he found himself giving her a nod. Skyrah couldn't stifle a sob as she enfolded him in her arms. He placed his palms on her back. Severus was observing from afar, relieved that Harry hadn't been harsh on his wife. Her heart would have broken even more if Harry had ignored her or said no.

"How are you feeling?" repeated Harry, drawing back.

Skyrah smiled sadly and looked at Severus while she replied, "I am not fine, but I am better."

Harry became aware of Severus's presence then. He was meeting her gaze with a special glow in his black eyes, that special glow he reserved only for her. _They must have made up,_ thought Harry, suppressing a victorious smile.

"My husband and I wanted to talk to you. You must have lots of doubts. Ask right away. You deserve an explanation."

That was right. Harry had many questions, so many he didn't know where to begin. He chose to start with Severus.

"You saved my life back in my first year, when I nearly fell from my broomstick; and you protected Ron, Hermione and me when Remus… er, well, you know what I mean. Why would you do that?"

"As a Professor I must guarantee safety to all my students."

Harry felt silly for thinking that maybe, just maybe, Severus had cared for him back then. 

Failing to cover up his pain, he scoffed, "Of course. It was your job, so even though you were a Death Eater you needed to save me so that you wouldn't _get sacked_."

"I never said that, Potter. Believe it or not, I _care_ for all my students. I was a Death Eater once, but I am not loyal to the Dark Lord anymore. I haven't been for a long time."

Harry snorted. "Yeah, right. You are no longer a Death Eater. So I should assume that you attended a former Death Eaters' meeting to commemorate the good old times."

Severus squinted. "You know nothing, Potter. You want answers but you don't listen. I said I am _not_ loyal to him."

Skyrah touched his arm, hoping her touch would calm him down. It did.

"Then why did you attend his meeting?"

"Because I had to. I spy for Albus," he said bluntly.

Harry's mouth hung open. The truth was that it made sense. Albus would have never let a Death Eater teach.

"So that is why Professor Dumbledore trusts you…" he whispered to himself. "What made you change sides, if you were a Death Eater once?"

Severus began to sweat. That was the question he had wanted to parry. Noticing his distress, the hand Skyrah had kept on his arm descended until her fingers intertwined with his, lending him the strength he needed.

"Your mother. I wanted to keep her safe. That's why I joined Albus and promised I would protect you. I realized I made a huge mistake the moment the Dark Lord targeted you. I regretted becoming a Death Eater then, but I don't anymore. I wouldn't have helped the Order so much, nor would I have met my wife."

Skyrah brought his hand to her mouth, kissing it sweetly, trying to tell him without words that she was glad she had met him too.

Harry was left speechless. His mother and Severus had been friends, but Harry would have never guessed his mother would have been the reason to make him change sides and make a vow to protect him. That was the reason he saved him back in first and third year. Severus had answered his first question. Harry's mind was still filled with doubts though.

"Why did you kill the baby?"

Severus hissed as if he had been cut with a knife, his eyes clouded with grief again.

"My husband didn't kill her," claimed Skyrah.

"He told me that-"

"I know what he told you. He told me so, too."

"Then why-"

"My father put him under the imperius curse. He had no choice. My father killed her, not Severus."

Harry hated Voldemort even more then. He glanced at Severus, but Severus was staring at his shoes. Harry pitied him. He had felt guilty about Cedric's death and he hadn't even muttered the curse. Severus had, which made everything worse.

Not caring that Harry was witnessing it, Skyrah kissed her husband slowly, trying to make him understand she had meant it when she told him she loved him. Severus gasped into the kiss, forgetting about the boy. Her arms draped over his shoulders as his hands traced her spine and settled on her waist. Once the kissed ceased, Skyrah hugged him strongly.

"Don't lie to me anymore, Severus. I know you feel guilty, but I also know you'll get through this. Our baby wouldn't want you to blame yourself. _I_ don't want you to blame yourself…"

He shut his eyes and brought her closer to him.

"It's hard… I've never been good at forgiving, especially myself."

"You have nothing to forgive, Severus. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't do anything to prevent it."

Strangely, Harry hadn't been bothered by the amorous gestures like he had been the first time he caught them snogging, quite the contrary; he felt a sense of relief. They were grieving, but not separately. That was what mattered the most.

Skyrah broke the embrace after kissing his hooked nose, something which flushed his usually pale cheeks. It was even more noticeable the moment his mind registered the presence of Harry.

Feeling like he was intruding, Harry said, "I'll leave you alone."

Skyrah frowned. "No, please. We didn't intend to make you feel uncomfortable. I'm sure you have more questions."

Harry rubbed his nape. "Does Professor Dumbledore know you are, er..."

"You-know-who's daughter? Yes." She noticed he looked uneasy by her parentage. "I'm not on my father's side. I don't believe in blood purity. I don't support his methods. I… I am just trying to survive and save my family. I told Albus as soon as I got the chance, back when I didn't know Severus was a spy."

"Did you know he was a spy by the time I came to live with you?"

"Yes."

"But you told to Professor McGonagall that you had been married for about week! How did you find out so soon?"

Chuckling, Skyrah replied, "Well, the moment I confessed everything to Albus, he told me where Severus's true loyalties laid, although I thought I was falling in love with the enemy at first. It wasn't easy for me."

Severus blushed, like every time she said she was in love with him.  

In a poor attempt to mask his embarrassment, he replied sarcastically, "As if that first week had been any easier for me. You were cold and cunning, but you kept showing sparks of your true nature. I didn't know what to make of you. I did know I wanted the Skyrah who joked in the kitchen to be the real Skyrah, though."

Heat flooded her cheeks at his confession. Harry cracked a grin. It was quite funny to see them flushed. Hermione would have said that it was romantic. They thought they were falling in love with the wrong person when they couldn't be better for each other.

Recovered from the blush, Skyrah teased, "Yes, I can be quite mysterious when I want to be, like a certain Potions Master I know… Being so reserved, wearing all black and all, even to sleep…"

"Skyrah!"

She giggled in response, and soon, Severus found himself chuckling lowly at her lively expression. He had missed that light in her eyes. It reminded him that under the grief, his Skyrah, the Skyrah he cherished so much, was still alive.

Harry recalled all the times she bantered with Severus. He had always wondered in amazement how she did it. Anybody else would be too intimidated to tease Severus or joke with him, but Skyrah didn't care. She thoroughly enjoyed it and Severus always ended with a tiny grin on his face.

The Snapes were looking at each other with a sparkle in their eyes now. Harry wouldn't have been surprised if Skyrah had brought Severus's face down to meet her lips and snogged him senseless. She didn't move, though. They only stared at each other until Harry's stomach protested in hunger.

"Let's have breakfast," proposed Skyrah.

"It's lunch time," said Harry, sniggering.

Skyrah and Severus blushed and exchanged looks. They had been so tired that they had slept until late... And then they had cuddled. For a long time. They regretted nothing.

Harry went to the kitchen and started to look for something to cook in the fridge. Severus and Skyrah approached the boy shortly after, worried.

"We can cook lunch, sweetheart. Well, not _we_ , since Severus ends up doing mostly everything whenever we cook. You see, I am quite bad at it… But that's not the point… The point is that you don't have to cook for us anymore," she babbled.

"But-"

"No buts, Potter. You have already cooked enough. We must be the ones to provide; not the other way around."

Harry shut the door fridge and fell silent, looking at the tiles of the floor.

"What Severus means is that we are sorry you had to take care of us lately. Don't get us wrong, we really appreciate the gesture, but we don't wish you to think you have to cook for us like you did the Dursleys. It makes us feel like we are not better than them. We were supposed to get you out of their hell and you moved to our hell instead. Please, let us cook… You shouldn't have to look after us in the first place."

The aim of her little speech had been to calm the boy down and reassure him. Instead, his fists clenched, turning his knuckles white.

"No!"

"Excuse me?" gasped Skyrah.

"You are nothing like them! You didn't oblige me! I cooked for you because I was afraid you wouldn't eat anything! Because I care for you! This is nothing like the Dursleys! I did it because I wanted to! You took care of me when I most needed it and I took care of you when you most needed it, too! You are not the Dursleys! This isn't abuse! I…" he trailed off. Bitterly, he continued, "I did what any son would have done for his parents, but I see you don't want me. You are so absorbed in the daughter you've lost that you missed the son you could have had."

He ran to his bedroom, closing the door with a bang before the Snapes could see tears stinging in his green eyes. Skyrah felt like he had stabbed her heart. Severus was left speechless. He didn't blame the boy for seeing Skyrah as a mother figure. She was warm, caring, affectionate - everything Severus was not. So why would Harry see him as a father? James Potter would scream and writhe in his grave. It took him a few seconds to realize that Skyrah had run after Harry. Severus groaned, thinking that he wasn't prepared for what was about to come, and snuck into the bedroom.

Skyrah was approaching the weeping boy. She cupped his face so that he couldn't avert her gaze and dried his tears gently.

"Sweetheart, we are sorry we created this impression… I… I don't want you to think I do not care for you. Do you remember the reason I told you I couldn't reveal why I attended the meeting? I told you that I didn't want to lose you, and I meant it. Please, don't do this to me… You have started to see us as parents, and the truth is that I'm starting to see you as-" she trailed off, tears forming in her eyes. Clearing her throat, she spoke again, "as a son. It scares me. You know our identities. You'd be in constant danger if you were to stay with us for real… This was supposed to be temporary."

"I don't care! I want you to be my guardians! I hate the Dursleys, I don't want to go back there!"

"Harry!"  The boy looked at Severus, who had used his first name, filling him with hope. "We cannot sign some papers and become your guardians without a cogent reason, no matter how much we want to get you out of those _freaks_ ' house."

"Isn't being abused a good reason enough?!"

"You wanted nobody to know about your abuse. Even if you revealed it and we got your guardianship, the word would get around and the Dark Lord would reach you easily. Don't you understand? My cover could be blown, everything I have worked for in life would be in vain and my wife would pay for it, my wife and her family. We can be your mentors, but we cannot be your guardians. We cannot become a family. Life doesn't work like that."

Severus hadn't meant to be harsh, but the truth sometimes was crueler than lies. Harry's hope faded. Flashes of when Severus smiled proudly at him, the time he gave him the muggle photograph and the moment he gave him the potion to sleep came across his mind, alongside the memories he had of Skyrah showing him the garden, hugging and kissing him, tucking him into bed… The realization that he would never experience that again, that school was to begin in a few days and that he'd have to leave the place he had begun to think of as home, _his bedroom_ , came with full force. His dreams were shattered. No matter how hard he tried, the tears couldn't stop brimming over his eyes.

"Sweetheart," tried to comfort Skyrah.

"Don't call me sweetheart!

The word had always made him feel warm inside, but now it only reminded him of everything he'd never have. Skyrah gulped and tried to erase the pain she felt at those piercing words by telling herself Harry didn't mean it. He was just upset.

"Okay, then. Harry, please, we are trying to protect you. That's everything we've done since you came here… The fact that we cannot become a family doesn't mean that the bond isn't already forged. I'll miss you this school year, I know so. I don't want to spend these last three days sulking. I want to go back to the way things were."

Deep down, Harry knew that the Snapes were right, so he let out a sob and threw his arms around Skyrah's waist. She sighed in relief and tenderly kissed Harry's lightning scar. With a tilt of her head, she urged Severus to join them. Reluctant as he was, he gave in when Skyrah looked at him with pleading eyes. He approached the pair slowly and put an arm around her back and a hand on Harry's shoulder. Holding back a sob, the boy pulled back slightly only to crush them both in a tight embrace. Even though Severus felt awkward in this position, he knew that the boy needed this, so he swallowed his pride and said nothing, still resting his hand on his shoulder. After all, it did not feel that bad to be hugged by the boy, although he wouldn't admit that.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I wish it was different," whispered Skyrah.

Minutes later, the boy wasn't crying anymore, only occasionally sniffling.

"Can, er, _may_ we cook together? The three of us… It's nothing like the Dursleys, I swear. I just feel like it. I always watch you cooking and I figured it could be fun to join you, I mean, you laugh," he said, glancing at Severus. "Besides, I cook better than you," he bragged, now looking at Skyrah.

"I could always use some _actual_ help," Severus teased, seeing the bright smile on his wife's face the moment the boy suggested it.

She acted like the comment had offended for a second but ended up giggling and hitting his shoulder playfully before nodding at Harry.

* * *

It was past midnight. Andraste had trouble sleeping. She kept thinking of her daughters, of the hell they all were going through just because she made the mistake to believe that Tom Riddle could ever love her. She should have never told him she was with child. She should have disappeared and hidden far away. Skyrah and Dione wouldn't be suffering now. _I am the worst mother of the world,_ she thought.

Footsteps.

She pretended to be asleep, heard some noises and then, silence. She loomed to the bars of the cell curiously. To her great surprise, there was food. Beef and lentils, this time. Andraste narrowed her eyes. There was only one person in this place who had given them extra-food. She was so engrossed in her thoughts she almost missed Dione, who, apparently, hadn't been sleeping either, whispering a name with a soft smile on her face.

"Draco."

* * *

Platform 9 _¾_.

Students crowded the station to the point of suffocation. Most of them were accompanied by their relatives, who were saying goodbye and wishing a good year at Hogwarts. Harry glimpsed at a first year boy with flushed cheeks and lots of freckles. He seemed to be annoyed and ashamed to be with his parents, claiming that he was old enough and that they were humiliating him by kissing and hugging him like that. Harry couldn't help but wish that the Snapes were there with him, embarrassing him the same way that the parents of that boy were doing to him. Well, Severus wouldn't do that, but Skyrah would, and Harry would let her.

His mind was filled with images of the last days of summer vacation. Skyrah and Severus had gone out more - to distract themselves from the pain, Harry bet - and the boy had accompanied them. Most of the time, they walked around the park or ate out, although yesterday they had visited a history museum from London. Skyrah had suggested it, arguing that she had never been there and that the historian within her was craving to go. Harry had expected the day to be boring. Skyrah and her goofy jokes had proved him wrong. She had commented on everything she saw, correcting the information muggles behold like that time she cried out, "Come on, do muggles really believe that the pyramids were built without a trace of magic? Merlin!" Her passion for the subject was contagious. Harry was jealous of Ilvermorny students. They had her as a History teacher. Hogwarts had a dull ghost that only taught them how to sleep in class without being caught. Severus had never seen that facet of hers - the enthusiastic historian. Harry knew because Severus watched her with adoration as she gave little lectures.

The Snapes were slowly adapting to life again. There were times that Skyrah's eyes stopped sparkling or that her face sobered. Sometimes, Severus made remarks which were snarkier than usual. In spite of it, they made an effort to go on. Skyrah had been even more affectionate towards both, himself and Severus. She really wanted to enjoy the last hours of the family they couldn't be. What had shocked Harry the most, though, had been Severus's pleased grin every time Harry dodged a hex or used new charms they had been practicing all summer with ease during the last defense lessons. Severus didn't congratulate him out loud, but that little grin meant the world to the boy.

He had had a good time with the Snapes despite the hard circumstances. If someone had told him the moment Skyrah and Severus entered Privet Drive that he would grow to care for them as parental figures, he would have said that they were crazy and laughed at them. Back then, they were the bat of the dungeons and his unexpected wife. Now they were Snape and Skyrah.

Yes, he wished that the Snapes were there with him, but he understood why they couldn't. A feeling of solitude invaded him. It was strange, to feel so lonely despite being surrounded by so many people.

Amongst the crowd, he spotted a couple of heads: a brown bushy one and a ginger one. He waved at their direction. Hermione and Ron hurried to his side. A new year at Hogwarts was about to begin, a new year that Harry foreboded as interesting, to say the least. It would be worth it just to see the reaction of his peers upon finding out that the greasy git had got married to a gorgeous woman.

* * *

The Snapes arrived at Hogwarts early. Albus had owled the couple and asked for them to meet him hours before the feast to discuss something important. He hadn't specified what, but he had made it clear that it was a crucial matter.

"Hello, Skyrah. Severus, my child. Welcome back! I hope you are looking forward to the new school year," said Albus, once they walked into his office.

Fawkes, now no longer a little chick, flapped his wings, as if greeting them.

Skyrah was about to reply cheerfully when her husband's silky voice said, "Go straight to the point, Albus. You said it was a topic of vital importance."

The Snapes would have never guessed just how _vital_ it was.


	25. Chapter 25

An hour later, Severus had the tips of his forefinger on his brow, massaging the area. Skyrah fidgeted, eyes fixed on Albus's black fingers.

"You should have told us before, Albus. I can only slow down the curse, but I cannot stop it… It is too late." 

In his usual calm composure, Albus said, "I first called Poppy. She wasn't able to do anything. When I mentioned I'd get your help, she told me not to disturb you."

Severus and Skyrah lost the poor color from their already paled cheeks. Both felt guilty. Had nothing happened, Albus would have had a chance to survive. Instead, the baby was gone and the old man had his days counted because of that bloody ring. He had two years at most. The only good news was that Gaunt's Ring wasn't a horcrux anymore.

"It was a matter of life or death. You should not have listened to Poppy."

"You know her as well as I do, Severus. She doesn't joke around. If she said I was not to contact you, she must have had a sound reason. The question is whether you will fill me in the details of why she seems to know something I am not aware of."

Albus eyed Severus through his glasses, inciting him to confess. Severus didn't grant his wishes. He didn't want to be pitied, nor did he fancy to get questioned about the reason why they hadn't told him his wife was pregnant in the first place.

Tears gathered in her eyes, a detail that didn't escape Albus's notice.

"Skyrah," he started.

"You better leave _my wife_ alone, Albus. She won't be telling you anything either," Severus hissed in a dangerously low voice, putting a shielding arm in front of her chest.

The truth was that she didn't want to tell Albus yet. However, if she had been feeling better, she would have snapped at Severus and told him that she could defend herself and that, husband or not, he didn't speak for her. The memories were so fresh on her mind though, that she kept quiet and focused on not shedding her tears instead.

Albus studied his spy. Severus had never addressed him in such a harsh manner. Under the layer of rage in his black eyes, Albus spotted bits of impotence and sorrow. His overprotective attitude towards Skyrah had surprised Albus as well. The gesture evidenced that they had grown closer. Albus had seen them kissing and hugging once, when he revealed that Severus was his spy to Skyrah. Severus had been slightly awkward by then. Now though, he was confident and seemed to have grown a soft spot for her. Could it be that the couple, married without a choice, actually developed deep feelings for each other? The fact that Severus had referred to the witch as his wife (and not by her name) with profound emotion seemed to prove that, indeed, sentiments were involved. Whatever had happened, it was bad enough for Poppy to intervene and for them to avoid telling him. Hence, Albus let it go for the time being.

"All right. I'll respect your privacy." He looked at Skyrah. "Do you wish to get sorted now? On rare occasions, there have been Professors who have been sorted along the first year students. It is your choice."

Relieved now that Albus had changed the subject, she said, "I think that if the students are anything like Harry, they will be shocked enough to find out there's another Professor Snape... I don't want to cause a bigger scene. I'd rather do it now."

"Very well, then."

He left, likely looking for the Sorting Hat. Skyrah was fretting. She had a presentiment of where she would end up in and she wasn't particularly keen on it. Severus raised his eyebrows, thinking she looked like a jittery first year waiting for Minerva to put the Sorting Hat on their heads. He took her clammy hand in his.

"Are you okay?"

"More or less. I'm nervous about the house I'll get into."

Thinking that bantering with her would ease her worry, he teased, "I have no idea why you are so jumpy. We all know you are the perfect definition of Hufflepuff."

"Don't insult Hufflepuffs!"

"I am not insulting them. It was supposed to be a joke. Why do you care, anyway? I never thought I would ever see your badger pride showing." 

Skyrah stuck her tongue out at him, gaining low chuckles from him. Her hand was still sweaty. Severus sighed.

"Skyrah, it is just a house. You will do perfectly in any of them."

She hummed. "What house do you think I'll end up in?"

She was yearning to hear an answer which contradicted her suspicions. She needed that reassurance.

The truth was that there had been times Severus thought she was as brave as a Gryffindor. She had to be brave, to keep smiling even though her family was trapped. Other times, she was as open-minded, curious and logical as a Ravenclaw or as loyal and patient as a Hufflepuff. Yet, her willing to survive, her ability to adapt and her cunningness were outstanding. Before he could let his opinion known, Albus appeared holding the Sorting Hat. She took a big breath in hopes to calm down. Shortly after, the magical object was placed on her head.

"Mmmm… Skyrah Andraste Riddle, now Snape… It's not very usual to sort adults, but it is far more interesting. Let's see… You have the wits and the passion for learning of your mother. Always been a curious child, haven't you? A scholar who relied on logic… That sounds like Ravenclaw to me, but then again, in Slytherin you would shine…"

Skyrah held her breath.

"You are as cunning, shrewd and sharp as Tom Riddle… Your loyalty to your family is admirable… There's ambition running through your veins, an ambition to stop your father, an exceptional determination to prove yourself… Better be… SLYTHERIN!"

She looked like they had thrown a bucket of cold water at her. As soon as Albus retired the hat, she ran away without looking back. Severus and Albus stood in shock at her reaction.

* * *

Severus headed towards the dungeons, hoping to find his wife in their chambers. Along the way, he caught a glimpse of the last person he wanted to confront right then. He made as if he hadn't spotted her at all and accelerated his pace. His efforts were worthless. The pallid woman got in his way, piercing his soul with her black eyes.

She wore a sneer on her face which slowly softened as she greeted, "Severus."

"Not now, _Irma."_

The librarian took one step back, offended, but composed herself quickly enough.

"We are alone now, you don't have to pretend and call me Irma."

"Excuse me for not wanting to blow your cover, _Irma_ ," he replied, rolling his eyes.

"Stop it, Severus."

"No, you stop it. I have to go."

He walked past her, but Madam Pince grabbed his arm firmly.

"I just want to talk. You haven't written to me this summer, not once, not even to reply to my letter."

He had received it. It had been during the last week of singleness. He had been a nervous mess back then. The moment he saw the remittent, he paid it no attention. The truth was that he didn't even open it. He didn't need to get more stressed because of a stupid letter from this woman. He really didn't wish to talk to her back then and he wasn't looking forward to confronting her now.

"I've been busy."

"You cannot find a moment to answer to your mother? It's been months, Severus! We don't usually talk during school year, but at least I can see you. Any mother would care about her son… That's what I am doing. I want to know how you have been."

Severus scoffed, "Now you want to play _mothers and sons_?" Pushing her hand away briskly, he growled, "You're. Too. _Late_."

"Severus!" she begged. "Please! I am trying! You aren't giving me a chance!"

"Why should I?!" he shouted, eyes red, towering over her. "You let us live in hell! You let Tobias abuse us! You were a _witch_! You could have left him and taken me with you! I was just a child!"

"Sev, it wasn't that simple…"

"Don't you dare call me _Sev_!" 

She let out an incredulous huff and tried to shoo the pain those words had caused her.

"Please, I don't want to argue. I just want to talk to you, to know how you've been doing," she tried in an unusual soft voice.

Severus looked coolly at the supplicant woman for a few moments. "I don't have time for this. I have to find somebody."

Before he could turn around a corner and disappear from her sight, the librarian yelped, "It's that woman, right? The one who was running. She's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, isn't she? You are going after her."

He stopped dead in his tracks and veered. He strode towards her like a bat that was about to catch its prey, his cloak wavering around, following his steps. They were so close that their hooked noses touched.

"What do you know about her?" he demanded in a dangerously low voice.

"Only rumors. I hope they aren't true though. What kind of son doesn't tell his mother that he's getting married?" she asked spitefully.

"What kind of mother lets her son rot in a broken home?" he shot back.

Both held their gazes, neither of them backing down.

"So it's true then… My son's got married. Were you planning on telling me? Were you planning on introducing your wife to me at all, _my daughter-in-law_?" Severus remained still. "I see… I guess I'll have to talk to her and let her know that, despite whatever it is you told her, you _do_ have a family."

"I swear, _Mother_ ," he spat the word as if it burned in his tongue. 

She cringed. She had presumed that the day her son called her Mother again, it would be the best of her life. Yet, it had somehow hurt her more than when he called her Irma. The agony was palpable on her face but Severus ignored it.

"You better reveal _nothing_ to her. It's the least you could do. I helped you get out of Tobias's grasp, I helped you find a job and I got you a new identity, a new life… You _owe_ me."

Eileen gulped and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, the shadow of her son trailed away.

* * *

Severus thanked Merlin that his chambers were in the cold dungeons. The temperature helped him cool down after the talk with Eileen. He forgot about it the moment he spotted the black wavy hair he loved running his fingers through. He sighed in relief and approached the figure of his wife. She was sitting on the sofa of the living room, which was way more comfortable than the one they had back at Spinner's End. When she perceived his presence, she stood up, dried her tears and tried to smile at him. She didn't quite succeed.

"Are you all right?"

She shrugged. "I've been better."

"Why did you run away?"

She bit her bottom lip. "I'm a Slytherin."

His expression turned from preoccupation to offense in a friction of time.

"So you are sickened by my own house… Figures."

"What? No! It's not that! I grew up with tales of Hogwarts! I learnt to respect and value the four Houses."

"Then what is it?"

Her legs were fidgeting the same way they had done since they discovered that Albus would die. 

"I don't want to be like Father," she whispered in a slightly quaking voice.

The lines of his face softened. "Skyrah..."

"You don't get it! I am cunning, I am able to manipulate situations, I'm loyal to my family, I am resourceful when I want to be… I managed to hide from my own father that I didn't believe in his nonsense when I was a mere child, for Merlin's sake! I… I have all the Slytherin traits and it is not a bad thing… I survived because I am like this. But I… I hate it that the bloody hat compared me to both my father and my mother. I could have been in Ravenclaw, like her, and yet it screamed Slytherin. It frightens me that I am so much like him."

"You may have your father's qualities, but don't you ever say you are like him. You are _not_. You both use your Slytherin traits for different reasons. You strive to help your family, whereas the Dark Lord has never done anything to help anyone besides himself."

She averted his gaze, still unsure. Severus wasn't about to let her believe that she was like Voldemort. He cupped her chin until she could do nothing but stare back at his deep eyes.

"Do you love me?"

A frown etched on her brow. "What does this have to do with-"

"Do you love me?"

For a few moments, Severus thought that she wouldn't answer him. He started to feel his heart breaking. Fear and doubts filled his veins. That little voice in his head was resurfacing again, reminding him that she would never be his.

"I thought you didn't have to ask. I thought you knew that I do love you, Severus."

With a relieved heart, he continued, "Do you love your mother and sister?"

"Yes."

"Does your father love anybody?"

She was beginning to see where this was leading. She grinned ruefully at the realization that he was doing all this to comfort her. She decided to play along and let him finish.

"No."

"You once told me that monsters cannot love. You love, Skyrah. You aren't like him," he said, caressing her cheek.

She smiled at him, this time without a trace of sadness. Then she leaned in to his chest, urging him to enfold her safely. They stayed for a few minutes in their favorite place: each other's arms.

"May I now celebrate that my wife is a proud snake?"

Playfully, she wondered, "What exactly did my snarky Potions Master have in mind?" 

"Making love."

One month ago he would have never acted or spoken so confidently about sex, but now it felt like the most natural thing in the world. Lately, his attitude regarding physical touch had changed. Instead of letting her initiate the contact all the time, he had been more up-front and began some cuddling and snogging sessions. Sex was an entirely different topic though. Skyrah always took the first step. Thus, when he suggested it and showed her that he desired her so openly, she was instantly turned on.

"Straight to the point, aren't we?" she husked, looking up at him.

He smirked. "I do not particularly fancy wasting time."

His eyes were pure lust and she felt the sudden urge to feel his skin against hers.

She matched his smirk as she tiptoed and whispered, "Then go straight to the point and make me scream your name."

The feeling of her hot breath against his ear and her sultry tone sent shivers down his spine and made the hair from his nape bristle. Skyrah's eyes had turned a darker shade of brown, making them look nearly as black as his own. They were fixed on his lips and Severus found himself directing his gaze to her mouth as well, only to see she was biting her bottom lip in anticipation. She could merely take a short inhale of breath before he pressed his mouth firmly against hers, sucking her bottom lip before his tongue teased and explored her hot mouth. On instinct, he pushed her until her back hit the nearest wall. She groaned, of pleasure or of pain, he couldn't tell.

"Was I too brutish?" he asked, breaking the kiss. 

"I like you brutish," she moaned, kissing his jaw.

He felt hot. "I thought... I thought you liked it slow and gentle."

"Both versions are equally appealing," she said with an impish grin.

Skyrah began to undress hastily, not waiting for him to slowly undress her and kiss every spot of her skin. He stood, paralyzed.

"You... You'd tell me if I hurt you, wouldn't you?"

"Yes," she said, unclasping her bra. He wasn't looking at her breasts but at the floor. "Oh, Gods, Severus! Do you think I'd be so eager to make love if I hadn't enjoyed it? Your brutishness was _sexy_." She kissed his flushed cheeks. "I liked it, and I want you to touch me." 

She took his hands and put them on her breasts. Both moaned. He kept playing with them while she unfastened his buttons in record time. The last pieces of clothes, included the underwear, were tossed onto the floor. She cast a spell to avoid pregnancy and threw her wand away carelessly. Severus crushed their lips together harshly. Her hands roamed along his torso. His hands were busy caressing her as well, starting with her collar and going down the valley between her breasts, her waist and thigh, until he reached her curls down there. She broke the intense kiss then, and nibbled his ear, while his fingers found her core. _Shit_ , thought Severus, feeling himself harden.  _How can she be soaking wet already?_  

He usually had no rush and kissed every single part of her before touching where she most longed for, but there was a sudden wildness and irrational numbness in him he just couldn't control, much less when she was so responsive and called his brutishness sexy. His fingers slid in and out of her while his thumb rubbed her clit in small circles, making her squirm beneath him. She kissed him passionately while he kept fingering her, her hips moving to match his rhythm. Her hands found his black hair. She tugged at it the moment he curled his fingers in a come hither motion. She broke the kiss and didn't suppress any whimper as she kept clawing his back.

"Severus…"

He suppressed a low groan when he heard her whispering his name with such an urgent need. Knowing he was making her feel good made him feel good. His mouth found her neck and kept licking and biting her there while his hand continued pleasuring her. Their bodies were so close that he could feel her erect nipples against his own chest while his evident erection grazed her belly. Her knees trembled.

"I'm going to... Oh, Severus! Yes! _Yes!_ "

He didn't stop fingering her throughout her orgasm, watching her ecstasy. She smiled at him when she came down from the ride and put a hand on his cheek, bringing his face down to her, lips crushing together in a languid kiss. He needed more. He bucked his hips against hers, looking for friction. 

Taking the hint, she purred between irregular gasps of air, "My turn."

She grabbed him roughly by the shoulders and turned them around, swapping positions. Now Severus's back pressed against the wall. He let out a gasp at her force, understanding what she had meant when she said his brutishness had been sexy. Her lips were on his. Her fingers were curled in his black hair. His hands were grabbing her butt, sometimes pinching it and getting a gagged moan in response. Her mouth left his lips, reaching a spot under his chin, sucking and licking the skin there.

She chafed his side and thigh, snaking her hand around the zone without actually touching him where he wanted until he begged her not to tease him. She complied and grabbed his length in her hand, moving up and down, gradually increasing the pace. The pleasure extended from there to every cell of his body. Severus still found it hard to believe that something as simple as touch could feel so good. He had not indulged much in self-pleasure, but the few times he had given in, his own hand had never felt so good. She stalled. He groaned in frustration. His nuisance didn't last long. Skyrah grinned slyly at him and kneeled.

"What are you... Oh!"

He was in her mouth. They had never done something like this before. Severus closed his eyes and let out a low groan at the new sensation, as his head was thrown backwards. Her hands caressed his balls as she kept using her tongue on him, sometimes stopping to kiss his shaft or the tip. His hips moved involuntarily into her. He was about to come undone. Skyrah had other plans though. She stood up, leaving him panting.

He almost let out a swearword. He had been so close. Skyrah smirked at him evilly and kissed him roughly once again, not caring about his obvious frustration. He pressed her tight against his erection, needing to feel her skin.

"I want to do this on your lab table…"

His cheeks turned scarlet. He pushed her away to watch her face - also flushed - and raised an eyebrow in question.

"What? I happen to have some sexual fantasies."

He needn't be told twice. She jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist, snogging him almost violently. He managed to get to the lab of his chambers with his wife in his arms, thanking Merlin that the course had yet to begin, since during the school year, the table was filled with cauldrons, flasks and ingredients. It was empty now though, and he placed Skyrah on it. She let her back lie on the cold table while she raised her legs and positioned them over his shoulders.

"I want it fast and rough. Don't hold back."

His body acted of its own accord. He entered her with a powerful shove. Both whimpered in pleasure at their carnal union. His hands were clutching her hips strongly, while her fingers grabbed the edge of the table. Only one look from her ravenous eyes was enough to go into action and thrust into her rough and fast, as she requested. Their moans were more frequent and loud as the time went by, neither restraining the thrill they were feeling. It seemed to be the perfect angle for Skyrah, who felt the tension building inside her quickly as he kept hitting her G spot repeatedly. She arched her back and shut her eyes, ready to reach paradise.

"Keep your eyes on mine," he said, voice hoarse.

She made an effort to do as told and came hard, screaming his name. That was it for Severus. Her flushed, slightly sweating face, her untamed hair, her intense gaze and her inner walls clenching around him got Severus crying out his wife's name as he found his own release.

It had been a whole new experience for them both. They had always taken their time to make love, being delicate with the other person. This time, it had been frantic, fierce, and they both loved it. A satisfied smile settled on Skyrah's face. Severus couldn't reprimand one of his own. She grabbed his hand, which was still clasping her waist and gave it a squeeze. Her chest was moving up and down irregularly and Severus's heart was beating way too fast. He was still buried inside her when he made her sit up and kissed her slowly and gently, no tongues involved, in contrast to their love-making. His long fingers were caressing her cheeks as Skyrah stroked his neck sweetly.

"I love your ideas of celebration, Severus," she teased, still struggling to steady her breathing.

Severus smirked. "I love your sexual fantasies, Skyrah."

She gave a chortle and kissed his mouth again, breaking the kiss with a soft, "I love you so much."

He smiled crookedly against her lips and whispered, "I may do more than only tolerate you."

"Oh, I noticed, believe me!" she said, giggling. She pecked his cheek and got off the table. "This was perfect, although now we both need a shower. I'll go first."

She had just stepped into the bathtub when she heard footsteps. A lean shadow was seen through the curtain. Two seconds later, a very naked, very aroused Severus stood in front of her.

"I see you want to join me," she teased, licking her lips.

"You aren't the only one who has sexual fantasies."

She grinned naughtily. She had wondered what shower sex felt like, too. She was about to find out.

* * *

Students would be arriving soon. The Snapes were about to enter the Great Hall when Argus Filch and Mrs. Norris stopped them in the corridor. Argus wanted to talk to Severus about a little problem regarding their patrolling schedules. After a proper introduction, Severus excused his wife so that they could solve the little misunderstanding, giving Skyrah the chance to go to the Great Hall already. The squib wasn't known for his pleasant company and Severus didn't want his wife to feel uncomfortable. She spotted Minerva and Poppy chatting in a corner. She was about to join them when a sullen woman with a long hooked nose and ebony hair got in her way.

"Hello! You are the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, right? Skyrah Snape, I presume…"

Skyrah gave her a swift nod and a kind smile despite her irritation. She had been looking forward to talking with Minerva again. Plus, she felt she needed to thank the medi-witch for everything she had done for them.

"Nice to meet you. I am Madam Pince, the librarian. You may call me Irma," she introduced herself, extending her hand.

Skyrah shook it the instant she heard the word 'librarian'.

She forgot about Minerva and Poppy and babbled animatedly, "I wanted to meet you! My husband showed me Hogwarts and I absolutely  _adored_ the library. It's incredible, much bigger than Ilvermorny's. It must be amazing to work surrounded by books."

With a sneer on her face, she scoffed, "Working with books is fine… Working with teenagers that do not respect books is a different matter."

Her sneer was familiar to Skyrah, even though she couldn't quite place it. She got the impression that the woman was quite cutting, and Skyrah didn't really know how to answer to her. Skyrah liked teaching, she liked teenagers. They were complicated, but who wasn't? Thankfully, Irma was talking again.

"So you love books, too? Figures. Severus would never marry anyone who didn't value books as much as he did."

By the way she talked, Skyrah felt like the librarian knew Severus rather well even though she was aware that her husband was quite secretive and that the people who knew him better at Hogwarts were Albus, Minerva and Poppy. So why would Irma speak like this? Had Severus forgotten about her? Somehow, she doubted it.

"You know my husband quite well then..."

Skyrah felt that her words had caught Irma off guard and she really didn't comprehend why.

Clearing her throat, Irma said in a raw voice, "He visits the library quite often."

Skyrah cracked a grin. "I bet. We have a big library at home, too. We enjoy reading and do so frequently."

What Skyrah relished the most was listening to his silky voice reading to her while she laid her head on his lap and he played with her hair; but she wasn't about to reveal that piece of information to this stranger.

Irma froze. They broke eye contact as Irma's gaze was fixed on something or somebody from behind Skyrah. Frowning, she turned her head to see at what or whom Irma was staring. To her delight, it was Severus. The corners of her mouth curled into a soft grin, but Severus wasn't looking at her. No. He was piercing Irma with his eyes. In fact, Skyrah was sure that if looks could kill, Albus would already be looking for a new librarian to hire.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Professor Snape," Irma mumbled with an unsteady voice, not really looking her in the eye. "I hope you have a good year. I must get going now."

Before she could say goodbye, Albus came in and announced that the staff should be sitting down. Students were about to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey! First of all, thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you liked it :)  
> I know that Madam Pince and Eileen Prince are two different people in canon. However, there is a theory which states that, in fact, they are the same person, that is, Irma Pince is actually Eileen Prince in disguise. I like the idea a lot, so I used it. I hope it wasn't very disconcerting ;)


	26. Chapter 26

Skyrah had taken a seat between her husband and Minerva. She hadn't questioned him about Madam Pince. There really hadn't been time. Students flooded the Great Hall. She tried to spot a messy black hair amongst the hustle and bustle, but her attempts were worthless. Some students were eyeing her in wonder, speculating about her position and whispering to their friends their theories while Albus gave a little speech before the Sorting Ceremony began. Most schoolboys and some schoolgirls were gawking at her and practically drooling as if she were some kind of Greek goddess. Skyrah was indifferent. She was used to having this effect on youngsters. It didn't mean that Severus was happy about it though.

"I swear, if they keep looking at you like that, I will do something I will regret later."

Skyrah didn't even look at him, but she somehow knew his brow was furrowed.

She couldn't suppress a mischievous smirk as she teased, "Are you jealous of a bunch of _dunderheads_?"

He snorted.

"Oh, come on, Severus! Crushing on teachers is normal. It is not something we can control. I'm sure you have your own fan club."

"Nobody's ever had a crush on me," he declared with a scowl on his face.

"Seriously? Are you telling _me_ this?" She had told him a thousand times she was in love with him, which was more serious than a simple crush. He was tall, dark and lean and his deep silky voice was enough to drive any woman mad with desire. She was sure that more than one student had fantasized about him, even if he didn't acknowledge it. She shook her head. "I swear, you can be so blind sometimes…"

"Stop making this about me, Skyrah. I'm not the one who has a full army drooling over me!"

She finally turned her face to him and smiled slyly. "You know, I never thought I'd admit this, but your jealousy is endearing and sexy at the same time."

Even though she had said it as if she was speaking of casual matters, her eyes were darker. Severus found himself gulping and wishing that the heat he was feeling didn't reach his cheeks, flushing them endlessly.

Minerva had risen and taken the sorting hat. The first student was called. Soon enough they heard the hat screaming, "Hufflepuff!" The yellow table clapped and cheered as the first year girl sat with them. Skyrah smiled softly at the house pride. Another boy was called upon. After some deliberation, the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!"

Skyrah's eyes were fixed on the child, who sat next to somebody she already knew. Her dark brown eyes met his green ones. The corner of Skyrah's lips moved upwards, drawing on her face a bright and pure smile. Harry grinned back. He was sitting in front of the bushy haired girl and ginger boy she had got to know through the occlumency lessons. The magical moment was broken by Severus's grunt.

"What's wrong?"

"Even Weasley is drooling over you! Sweet Salazar, I will not survive this!"

"Well, I'm sure they will stop this nonsense once they find out that I am your wife."

"They better."

Neither of them noticed that a certain blond boy was eyeing them, looking distressed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ron, Hermione and Potter were engaged in conversation.

"Blimey! Harry, she smiled at you! I repeat; she _smiled_  at you! I can't believe she'll be teaching us! I don't know if I'll learn something, but I'll sure have a good time!" he said, giving Harry's back a pat.

Hermione glared at Ron, who swallowed hard. He sought succor in Harry, but he looked at him with a wrinkled mouth.

"Did I miss something?"

"She is a teacher, Ron, treat her with respect!" said Harry.

"I'm just pointing out the obvious, mate. No need to get mad! She's hot. So what? Is it so bad that I noticed it?"

Harry wasn't comfortable labeling Skyrah as hot. Granted, he had noticed she was gorgeous the first time he met her, but over time, he had grown to care for her as a motherly figure, and it just didn't feel right for Ron to look at her like that. Harry averted his gaze and clapped dejectedly as more first years were sorted. An awkward silence swept over the teenagers. Hermione broke it.

"Harry, you haven't told us how living with Professor Snape was..."

"Yes, mate, it must have been awful living with the greasy git."

Ron's pity boiled Harry's blood. That was exactly why he had been avoiding the topic since King Cross Station.

"Snape is not a git."

Ron raised his eyebrows. Even Hermione was stunned by his attitude.

"Has he brainwashed you, mate?"

"No. But he isn't like I thought."

"What do you mean?" wondered the girl.

"I mean that he has treated me way better than I imagined."

For better or for worse, their conversation was cut short when Albus spoke again. Nobody was really paying attention to his rambling; that was until the words ' _I am pleased to welcome to our community Professor Skyrah Snape, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Professor Snape's wife_ ' resonated across the Great Hall. Some of the students who had been drooling over her considerably paled at the introduction. Severus smirked in satisfaction. The Hall lapsed into a deathly silence. The students' eyes were fixed on both Snapes, trying to figure out when and how the bat of the dungeons might have wedded the witch. The quietness didn't last long, for endless whispers and gossip filled the room.

"Skyrah Snape? Wait, Snape got married? Bloody hell!" cried out Ron. "How did the ugly bat get that woman?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at the immature comments and surmised, "If they are married, then that means that-"

"Yes, I lived with both of them," finished Harry for her.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Hermione.

She seemed to be offended by it, not angry. Ron's eyes couldn't have been wider.

"I was afraid of your reactions…"

That was a half-truth. The main reason was that he had promised not to tell anything he had found out about the Snapes. He could still remember a particular heated discussion they had had regarding the matter just two days ago. They had concluded that it was for the best that his friends knew as little as possible. He owed them that much. After all, they hadn't spread the secret of his abuse, not even to Albus.

* * *

The Feast had left the Snapes exhausted. Severus, as Head of Slytherin, had made his way towards the Slytherin Common Room in order to give his welcoming yet warning speech to first year students.

Skyrah was in their chambers. She put on a silky dark grey nightgown and lay in bed, thinking of the events of the day: Albus revealing he was dying, her sorting, the sex, Madam Pince acting as if she knew Severus rather well and he eyeing her with spite, and lastly, the feast. Yes. It had been a particularly intense day. Those thoughts weren't everything on her mind though.

Tomorrow would be her first day of teaching at Hogwarts. She had never been scared of teaching before, but the fifth year class she had prepared involved learning the patronus charm. Invoking a patronus; easier said than done. Skyrah hadn't used that spell in a long time. After everything she had been through, she doubted she'd be able to conjure it. Where did one find happiness after losing a fiancé, being separated from the family and having a miscarriage in a matter of months? She honestly had no idea, but she disregarded the negative thoughts and focused on succeeding on the complicated spell.

Skyrah sat on the bed, grabbed her wand and let the happy memory she had always used float through her mind and plague her senses.

_Skyrah and Daniel, who were playing hide and seek with Skyrah's sister, were twenty-one and had just started dating after years of denial. Dione was looking for them and both youngsters were holding their breaths. Unexpectedly, Daniel began to peck her neck and before they knew it, they were kissing passionately. They only stopped when they saw that a six-year-old Dione was getting close to them. Skyrah tried to hide even more behind the tree of the park, but Daniel kept distracting her with more butterfly kisses. Annoyed, she smacked him playfully in the arm, but it only made him chuckle, revealing their hideout._

" _I got ya!" cried out Dione with a smile, showing a missing tooth._

" _Oh, really?" teased Daniel, and before they knew it, he had little Dione trapped in a tickling torture._

_Skyrah began to laugh and joined her boyfriend, making her sister cry of the laughter._

Yes, the memory had always brought a smile to her face. She forgot about anything but the feelings it carried with it and muttered the incantation. She lifted her eyelids. Nothing had come out of the wand. She gulped. That memory had never failed her. Shutting her eyes and inhaling deeply, she tried once again. Nothing. Not even a spark. Skyrah rubbed her temples, reflecting on what could have gone wrong.

After a few minutes of internal debate, she heard the chambers' doors opening, meaning that Severus had just entered. In that moment, something seemed to click in her mind. She closed her eyes and let herself drown in her memories of Severus: their subtle touches while brewing potions, their playful teasing, that one time they had a food fight, his rich laugh at her silly jokes while cooking, his silky voice when he read to her as he played with her hair, his arms enfolding her and making her feel at home, his deep look that told her he only had eyes for her, his sudden loss of breath when he noticed she had been staring at him, his blush when she kissed his hooked nose, that smile he reserved only for her, his care and devotion when they made love…

Heart fluttering wildly, she muttered, _"Expecto Patronum!"_

Out of the tip of her wand, a silvery fume began to take form. She couldn't quite make out what it was at first, but it sure wasn't a dolphin, like usual. It was smaller. She narrowed her eyes as she saw a crow flying excitingly across the room. She let out a disbelieving giggle: not only had she managed to conjure a corporal patronus, oh no, her patronus's shape had changed.

A surprised puff startled her and her new guardian faded away. Skyrah turned her head to the direction she had heard the gasp. Severus was staring slightly agape and with wide eyes at where the crow had been hovering. It took him a few seconds to close his mouth. He gazed at Skyrah. His eyes were windows to his soul and his wife detected fear, disbelief and insecurity in them. Severus scurried away from their bedroom before she could articulate a word. She hurried after him. He was in the lab, grabbing the edge of the table they had made love on not so long ago, showing his back to her.

"Severus," she began softly. "What's wrong?"

He remained immobile. Skyrah put a hand on his shoulder. He flinched. It had been a long time since he last reacted like that. She was beginning to worry.

"Has it been always a crow?" he asked in a dangerously low voice.

"What does this have to do with-"

"Has it?!"

Skyrah retired her hand from his shoulder. "No. My patronus used to be a dolphin. It changed just now."

He turned around inchmeal. Now that they were face to face, Skyrah saw his unshed tears. She didn't comprehend what the deal was, yet her expression softened and she put a hand on his cheek, stroking it fondly. She was waiting for him to relax and tell her whatever it was that was bothering him. And he did relax. In fact, his eyes shut for a second and he leaned into her touch unconsciously.

"What's wrong, Severus? Why did you react like that? It's just a spell… Did something happ-"

Her questioning was cut short by his thin lips capturing hers. She wanted to smack him for his lack of answers and cooperation, but this kiss had been unlike any they had shared, almost aggressive. She could feel his sudden need to be close to her, so she kissed him back and curled her fingers in his hair. His hands travelled down her spine delicately, in contrast to their ferocious snog. He broke the kiss and rested their foreheads together while they caught their breaths.

"Severus, you are confusing me… Why does it matter to you that my patronus is now a crow?"

He pulled her away gently, eyes locked with hers. "It matters because my patronus was a crow."

She was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Of course, she knew what that signified. By the way he talked, she gathered he also knew it.

"I am a lucky bastard," he continued. "Nobody has ever loved me, except Lily perhaps. I'm not used to it and I didn't believe I deserved it anyway, not until you walked into my life… You make me feel-" he trailed off, unsure of how to put all his emotions into words.

He ended up kissing her again, this time more gently but just as passionately.

"Thank you," he panted, his breath caressing her lips.

"Whatever for?"

"For entering my life, for loving me."

She grinned brightly at him in response. He didn't return the gesture though. His expression sobered.

"There's something you must know though." He appeared jumpy, so Skyrah grabbed his hand, encouraging him. "My patronus changed when Lily died. It became a doe, just like hers."

She let go of his hand at his words. So Severus loved Lily as much as Skyrah loved him. It hurt. She knew that he'd always love Lily, just like she would always love Daniel. But somehow, she felt her heart ripping apart at the thought that he'd never love her as much as she did him. Though her eyes misted, she refused cry.

"Oh… I-I understand. I'm tired… I'll g-go to sleep now," she stammered, giving him a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Good night."

She left before Severus could object.

Lily.

Why did he have to bring her into the equation? He didn't want to lie to Skyrah. But that wasn't the only reason. Deep down, he knew the main answer: he had a tendency to push everybody he cared for away. It had become a nasty habit. Push away people before they disappoint you or worse, break your heart. But she loved him. There was no denial now. The question was why her patronus matched his original one, instead of his current one.

Driven by impulse, Severus summoned his spirit guardian. He thought of his childhood friend, but nothing came out of his wand. Severus tried it three more times until he realized that thinking of Lily wouldn't make it. He closed his eyes and let himself wander through his happy memories.They weren't only about Lily, now. Skyrah also appeared in them. He remembered the peace he had felt after making love to his wife for the first time, after she confessed that she loved him. He recalled how wildly his heart had beaten back then while she was curled up in his arms, and the thought of it, got his heart pounding strongly now. He whispered the incantation and felt magic run from his heart to his arm and tip of his fingers, passing through his wand. He sensed that something had come out of it and he was afraid to find out what exactly, yet he opened his eyes.

A crow.

He uttered a loud laugh. The patronus flew around him before going straight to their bedroom. The shimmering crow contrasted against the darkness of the room. It fluttered over Skyrah. She opened her eyes and let out a gasp at the sight. In the doorway, Severus was smiling like he had never done before, showing all his teeth.

"I thought your patronus was still a doe, like Lily's," she voiced flabbergasted.

"So did I."

"You know what this means, right?"

He gave her a nod. Her eyes were glistening when she took out her wand and let her own crow roam with his. Both crows played affectionately with each other, rubbing their beaks together as if kissing, chasing each other. It was a spectacle to behold, yet Skyrah and Severus were staring at each other. They weren't talking, but somehow, one look transmitted more than words could at that moment. Severus lay next to her while their guardians melted away.

"I love you, Severus."

"I know just how much now."

Skyrah cuddled him in response.

"Are you nervous about the first class?"

"Not really. I have fifth years first, with Harry, and it's about the patronus charm. I was afraid I couldn't produce one after everything I went through. That's why I was practicing… I am glad it matches yours."

Both knew what that meant. It wasn't only a symbol of love. The fact that she matched her patronus indicated that she felt safe with him, that he made her happy despite how lonely and afraid she had been since Voldemort came back. Just as the fact that Severus's patronus returning to his original form meant that she had made him believe in himself again. She had taught him that a good man lay in him and that he should love himself, something he had stopped doing since Lily died. It was easier to love himself when another person already did.

* * *

First class. Fifth years. Skyrah was excited. She'd be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts at last. She crept into classroom. Everybody fell silent. She had always carried an air of authority with her, but she assumed some scared faces she spotted were due to the fact she was Mrs. Snape. She cleared her throat.

"Good morning. As you know, I am Professor Skyrah Snape and I'll be teaching you Defense Against the Dark Arts. You may call me professor or Skyrah. If you don't mind it, I'll be calling you by your first name as well. I find that it enhances a comfortable environment. You will be more relaxed and learn better. That being said, I expect you to participate in class and give your best. Respect not only me, but also your own classmates. It is something crucial, since you'll be working a lot in group, and not only with your friends." Some disappointing sighs were heard. She paid them no mind. "I don't know what your other Defense teachers were like, but my lessons will be very practical. There is no use in knowing the theory but having no idea of how to apply it. This subject should give you the tools to protect yourself, and that is why I need your collaboration. We must all work hard to achieve this goal. Any doubts up to here?"

Most students shook their heads, but a certain bushy haired girl raised her hand. Skyrah gave her a nod.

"Professor, won't we use books in your lessons then?"

Skyrah smirked. "Hermione, right?" she waited for the girl to nod. "Okay, Hermione. You may be under the impression that books won't be needed because of the practical character my lessons will take. However, one cannot start practicing without knowing what has to be applied. Knowledge is the base. Every time we start a new topic, I'll ask you to read the theory and sometimes research on it. Thus, everybody will begin the lesson with some previous knowledge. We may solve doubts and actually learn how to use it."

Hermione couldn't understand how a lesson without books would work out, but now that she knew that the textbooks weren't forgotten, she felt relieved.

"Are there any more questions?"

Everybody shook their head this time.

"We shall begin then. Today's lesson will be a little different, since you haven't read the theory first... Does anybody know what a patronus is?"

Some students exchanged looks, others seemed to be at loss and a few of them smiled knowingly, including the golden trio. Hermione put her hand up instantaneously. Harry didn't hesitate either and, after some vacillation from his part, Ron raised his as well.

Skyrah eyed the ginger boy, urging him to talk. He put his index finger in his sternum, as if asking, "Me?" without voicing it.

"You're Ronald, aren't you?"

He goggled. Although he had raised his hand, he had expected Skyrah to choose Hermione or Harry, not him. Nobody ever noticed him much, after all. He always blended into the background, having so many brothers and being friends with Harry Potter and the brightest witch of her age. Skyrah arched an eyebrow when he didn't speak, and he realized that he should provide an answer.

"Yes, professor. My name is Ro-Ronald Weasley."

"Well, Ronald, might you enlighten us?" she said, extending her arms.

"Er- A patronus is a magical guardian against dementors."

She smiled. Ron felt like he could swoon.

"Correct. Five points to Gryffindor."

Now. No one had seen that one coming. A Snape smiling and giving points to a Gryffindor, a Weasley, at that. Everybody began to tattle, stunned by what they had just witnessed, especially the Slytherins. Instead, Harry was eyeing Skyrah with a soft smile. The moment she opened her mouth everybody quietened down.

"Do all of you remember what a dementor is?"

Everybody nodded in affirmation, so she asked, "Would anybody add anything else about the patronus charm?"

Harry and Hermione raised their hands again.

"Hermione."

"One must think of a happy memory in order to produce a patronus. It may take the form of an animal."

"Exactly. Five more points to Gryffindor."

Hermione beamed, elated to find that Skyrah wasn't calling her a know-it-all.

First Weasley, now Granger. If Draco hadn't known any better, he'd highly doubt that this woman had married Severus.

"As Ronald and Hermione have said, a patronus is a charm which conjures a magical guardian, sometimes taking form of an animal, as a projection of our most positive feelings. It is one of the most powerful defensive charms and the primary protection against dementors, but also against lethifolds, dark creatures. You may find more information on them and on patronus's functions in Standard Books of Spells, pages 103 to 110. You should read them and make a list of possible situations in which one may need to conjure a patronus for next day. We'll dedicate some lessons to the patronus charm, but please, do not feel discouraged if you are not able to produce a corporal one. Many wizards and witches struggle with it. It is incredibly advanced magic, but the fact that I decided to teach you this now, must give you enough information to gather that I believe you can succeed."

There was a short pause.

"Now, I want you to write down people, things or places that make you happy. After that, try to remember any memory that includes some of those things. It is very personal, so please; don't pry into others' list. What makes your friend happy may be very different from what makes you happy. Don't worry, I will not pick up your parchments; it is just an exercise to begin thinking about happy memories."

Everybody concentrated on the task at hand and began to write something, everybody save for Draco. Frowning, Skyrah approached the boy.

"Hey, do you need some help?"

Draco looked at her askance, but when he saw that she was being sincere, his expression softened.

"I don't know what to write. Nobody in my family has ever produced a patronus. This lesson is useless."

Skyrah grinned ruefully. "Draco, just because your family isn't able to conjure the charm, it doesn't mean that you won't either. Have faith in yourself. Now, you said you don't know what to write. Don't panic. Everybody has had a blank mind sometime. Let's see… What are the simple things that you enjoy in life?"

"Simple things?"

"Yes. Do you have some hobbies? Something that always lights you up?"

"I like quidditch," he replied after some moments of hesitation.

"That's great! Write that down. Maybe it will end up being a memory which involves quidditch, the one that will produce your future patronus."

He snorted but Skyrah paid it no mind.

"Tell me. What is it you like about quidditch?"

That was easy. He loved the air hitting his skin as he flew; the way his father smiled proudly at him when he caught the snitch; the free feeling he experienced while flying, like nothing else mattered. Was he ready to admit that to Voldemort's daughter? Absolutely not. He blushed and Skyrah suppressed a giggle.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me, but you should write it down. Remember, you can note down people or places too. If you need anything, call me."

"Why are you helping me?" he spat.

"Because I am your professor."

He was left speechless.

She helped a few students.

When she noticed that everybody had finished the task, she explained, "Pay attention please. Now that you have some idea of what memories to use, you must learn the incantation. It is _'Expecto Patronum'_. Please, repeat it with me." The words resonated like a chant across the room. "Again." The students repeated it. "Perfect. This is the hand movement."

She moved her hand slowly for everybody to see. They all copied her. Most did a decent job for being the first try. A boy looked quite lost, though. He was looking at Hermione to see if he could catch the movement. Skyrah raised an eyebrow and stared at him. The whole class followed her gaze. The boy felt like leaving the classroom. All those stares were making him nervous. The students were silent, wondering whether Skyrah would snap at him like Severus would.

"What is your name?"

"Ne-Neville Longbottom, professor."

Pansy sniggered, waiting for Skyrah to ridicule the boy.

Much to her surprise, Skyrah inquired, "Neville, do you need me to repeat the movement?"

His ears had turned red. He wiped the sweat from his brow. 

"Ugh... Won't you deduct Gryffindor points for... being distracted?"

"I will deduct Gryffindor points if a Gryffindor student like you isn't _brave_ enough to ask the teacher to repeat an explanation when they need it."

Some students gasped at her strictness.

"Er... Could you please repeat the ha-hand movement, professor?" Neville asked, averting her gaze.

Skyrah gave him a satisfied smile.

"I could. In fact, you aren't the only one who didn't quite catch it," she said, looking meaningfully at Crabbe and Goyle.

She drew circles with her wand. This time, Neville, Crabbe and Goyle got the movement.

"Now, what I am about to say will sound sappy, but it is something essential: you must cast the spell with your heart, not with your mind. You need to feel. If you think too much, you will not produce a patronus. If it helps you, you can close your eyes and let the feelings of that happy memory invade you. I will do it one time. Focus on the way I utter the words and the hand movement."

Skyrah took a deep breath and thought of Severus.

As a smile threatened to appear on her face, she shouted, _"Expecto patronum!"_

Like last night, a crow soared across the room. There were surprised gasps. Everybody got excited to discover what their patronus would be like, chattering away not so lowly about it with their friends. The classroom had the tables of the students making up a circle and leaving a wide space in the middle, so she instructed the students to stand up and go there in order to practice. The moment she saw a silver stag running freely coming from Harry's wand, she let out a disbelieving giggle and smiled fondly at him, eyes glowing with pride.

"I'll have to give you many points for that… If you continue at this pace, the Slytherin House won't stand a chance. Please, have pity," she joked.

Harry chuckled. Ron had wide incredulous eyes. Hermione looked at the pair with a soft smile.

"I kinda tricked you. I already knew how to produce a patronus… I learnt it during my third year."

Skyrah arched an eyebrow, impressed. That was a very advanced spell, after all.

Her grin enlarged as she told him, "Would you mind lending me a hand then? See if you can help anybody out… I would appreciate it a lot and teaching one learns even more. What do you say? Do you want to become my teaching assistant during my patronus charm lessons?"

There was no way the boy could refuse to that.

The lesson finished with Skyrah's voice echoing across the classroom and reminding the teenagers to do the homework. Draco looked at her one last time before leaving with Goyle and Crabbe.

"Neville, a word."

Neville stood in front of her, fidgeting, sweating. Everybody had left.

"Did I hurt you?"

He shook his head.

"Did I insult you?"

He hesitated and shook his head.

"Then why did you look afraid of me?"

He babbled something quietly, averting her gaze. Skyrah only caught the word _Snape_.

"You are scared of my husband."

Neville wanted to crawl under a rock. Skyrah sighed.

"Following instructions is difficult for you as well, isn't it?"

"Y-yes, professor."

"Do you tend to forget things?"

He rubbed his nape. "My grandmother sometimes gives me a remembrall. The problem is I don't usually remember what I was supposed to remember."

Skyrah grinned ruefully. She studied him, his wringing hands, the sweat on his brow... Considering everything she had seen in some memories during Occlumency lessons with Harry and his current behavior, Skyrah made a mental note to talk to Albus about Neville.

"Professor, may I leave? Professor Snape detests lateness."

Skyrah sat on her chair and grabbed a piece of parchment. She took the quill and scribbled something before handing it to him with a wink.

"If you get late, show him this. He won't punish you if he knows you were with me. Now go."

He stayed though, staring at her.

"Thank you."

He had spoken so quietly she had barely heard him. 


	27. Chapter 27

Three days passed. Skyrah had a free period. She was heading to her office to correct some fourth-year essays when a sound stopped her dead in her tracks.

A crying baby.

She turned around and looked straight at a painting that showed a woman trying to hush her baby, rocking him. Skyrah's eyes lost their lively spark. A knot formed in her stomach. She lost all desire to correct the papers. She only felt like crying in Severus's arms, as she usually did when the memory of what happened occasionally struck her. But her husband wasn't there. He was teaching fourth-years. She didn't realize her legs had begun to march until she found herself in the Hospital Wing.

"Poppy?"

Her voice had come out feebler than intended. Skyrah hoped there were no ill students yet. Luckily, her wish was granted, for only Poppy was there. The medi-witch stopped squirreling away some healing potions and bandages and went into full protective mode when she spotted Skyrah. Poppy put a hand on her back and guided her until they sat comfortably in a hospital bed.

"Are you hurt?"

"Not physically." Poppy knew what she meant. "I-I remember you told me that you had a mis-miscarriage too… How did you do it? How did you cope with it?"

"I learnt not to blame myself for what happened, although it took me years. It was a hard, frustrating lesson. I am a matron, my job consists in nursing, yet I wasn't able to mend my own soul. My husband made it all better though. I didn't have to mourn alone. Eventually, I understood that the best medicine is love. It heals it all. Love and time will cicatrize your wound."

During her discourse, Poppy had dried some tears that had escaped Skyrah's eyes. It was then when Skyrah realized why her husband was close to the old woman. She was that kind of person that, just by standing next to you, made everything you were surrounded in shine a lighter shade. The world needed more people like her.

A guilty feeling developed in her stomach and that was when the apology slipped off her lips, "I am sorry Poppy. I wasn't very friendly when you came to make sure I was okay. My cold attitude was uncalled for."

"I know what it feels like. It was still very recent, I understand. I've known Severus long enough to gather that he wouldn't marry a woman he didn't love. Your wound will scar, believe me."

"We are trying to cope, but it hasn't even been two full weeks since we lost her… Sometimes, I have flashes of that day, and the thought that I'll never be a mother sticks in my mind… Nightmares have become my nightly routine. I miss my daughter and she wasn't even born."

"I know. It is only natural that you feel like this. You _can_  be a mother, Skyrah. Everything is fine with your body. It'll heal. Don't be so hard on yourself."

Skyrah was moved by the nurturing nature this woman seemed to spread across the room. As new tears formed in her dark brown eyes, Poppy clasped her hand between hers. Her touch was firm yet caring, and Skyrah felt like she could finally let go. Poppy had gone through something similar and had survived. It wasn't impossible for her either.

"Thank you for everything, Poppy."

Poppy gave her a small smile.

* * *

The Snapes were on the bed. Skyrah's head was on Severus's lap. He was reading to her, his fingers stroking her hair as his baritone voice caressed the rest of her body. He reached the last sentence and left the book on the nightstand. He didn't stop toying with her tresses. Skyrah curled into him and nearly purred like a cat would, making him chuckle lowly.

"I love your voice and hands…" 

He raised an eyebrow, amused. 

"Indeed? So if I were to touch you like this." His spidery fingers grazed her side as his other hand traced her lips. "And tell you that everything I can think of at the moment is how much I yearn to kiss you, what would you do?"

She shivered under his voice and hands, eyes tinted of desire. It made him feel butterflies in his stomach, like any dunderhead he had to teach felt in front of their crush. What surprised him was that he didn't care one bit, he quite liked it.

"I'd probably tease you before granting your wish," she said with a sly grin.

Severus smiled, something he reserved only for her, and bent his head down. Their lips were about to meet when Skyrah turned slightly so that his mouth landed on her cheek. He pulled away. She giggled at his pout.

"Now, now, Severus. I told you I'd tease you at first… You didn't truly consider it would be so easy to-"

His bow-shaped lips interrupted her, turning her voice into a dimly strangled whimper. Since the angle was uncomfortable for them, Severus carefully retrieved his legs from under her head, turned over and got on top of her, all of this without breaking the contact. His tongue poked and glided along her lips until Skyrah opened her mouth, inviting him in. Her hands snaked around until they settled on the back of his head, bringing him closer. Severus pulled back, eyeing her smugly with a special flicker in his eyes.

He couldn't resist giving her a playful peck and joshing, "I'd say that it isn't that difficult to get a kiss of yours, not even when you play hard to get."

"Arrogant prick!"

She smacked him playfully before her joyful guffaw echoed across the bedroom. Severus lived for these moments. They were his fuel. He wondered how he had survived so long without her company. He didn't even want to contemplate it. The only thing that mattered was that he was with this enthralling witch who made him feel alive. Her laughter melted away as she raised her hand to cover her mouth and yawn.

"Do you want to go to sleep already?"

"No... I'm a little tired, but I don't want this perfect moment to end."

His heart skipped a beat at the realization that she felt exactly as he did at the time. He had to force himself to breathe properly. He was about to kiss her forehead when she yawned again, proving that she was more than _a little_ tired, as she had put it.

"The moment doesn't have to end. We can cuddle until we fall asleep."

"Oh, so you are a fan of cuddles now?"

"Only with you."

Skyrah chuckled. "I'm certainly not going complain…"

The couple moved so that Severus could spoon her tenderly in his arms.

"May I ask you something?"

Her tone had come out as shy, something unusual in her. Severus masked his nerves behind a confident nod.

"On my first day at Hogwarts, I met the librarian." Severus's throat went dry, although his expression remained the same. "I noticed she was cutting, but was there a reason for you to send her a deathly glare?"

Severus hadn't expected that question. If he lied, she would see right through him. Subtleness was the key.

"I look daggers at basically everybody in this castle except you, Poppy, Minerva and Albus. I don't know why it surprised you." He paused. "I don't like her, not many people in Hogwarts do."

Skyrah got the impression he was hiding something, but she blamed it on her sleepy mind and dropped the subject. She nodded to let him know she wouldn't be questioning any further, something for which he thanked Merlin.

"Good night," she babbled as her eyelids shut.

He kissed her temple affectionately. "Good night, Skyrah."

Any thought Severus had of Irma Pince or, more accurately, Eileen Prince, flew away thanks to Skyrah's steady heartbeat, a sweet melody that lulled him to sleep.

* * *

Severus was patrolling the corridors at night. Two weeks had passed since the course began. Skyrah was alone in her chambers when she spotted a note under the bottom rail of the door. She frowned and inspected it. Her face paled when she read the content.

_I can help you. Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at midnight. If you cherish your family half as they do you, you will not tell your husband about this._

She didn't identify the handwriting. It wasn't signed. Anxiety arose. The only ones who knew about her family in this school were Severus, Albus and Harry. Then again, she wasn't sure whether her father would reveal to every Death Eater about her and her family. What if some Death Eaters knew? What if she was teaching some daughters or sons of these people? She peeked at the clock. Ten to twelve. It wasn't like she could waste time looking for Severus to let him know what was happening. He wouldn't get to their chambers until a quarter past twelve at least. Skyrah accioed a quill and some ink and wrote something below the note.

" _Severus,_

_I have less than ten minutes left to go to the Astronomy Tower. If I am not back by twelve thirty, tell Albus and look for me. Don't come earlier. I don't want to risk it._

_Skyrah."_

She left the note on their bed and made her way out of the dungeons and towards the cited spot of the castle. She arrived there a few minutes earlier. Somebody else was in there.

"Five points from Slytherin, Draco. You know that you should be in the dungeo-"

She trailed off when she had a crazy idea come to her mind. Draco was a Death Eater's son. What if Lucius had told him something? As far as she knew, Lucius only knew about the arranged marriage and their mission. Nothing else. But then again, there was the possibility that the pure-blood family had been commanded to watch over Dione and Andraste. If that was the case, why would Draco want to help her?

"You were the one who sent me the anonymous note."

It wasn't a question. Draco could do nothing but gulp. An irrational fire clouded her mind as she took her wand and pointed it at him.

"What do you know?"

Her voice had seldom sounded so intimidating. Draco flinched. 

"Has your husband followed you?"

"You are in no position to ask me anything. What do you know about me, about my family?"

Draco began to sweat. "I will tell you nothing until you lower your wand and answer my question. You are supposed to be my teacher. You cannot threaten me."

Skyrah did as told reluctantly. "My husband hasn't followed me, but I guess it doesn't come as surprising, does it? You knew that I was alone and that Severus was patrolling. You made sure I could come behind his back. You had it all planned. Very Slytherin."

By her tone, Draco couldn't tell whether she was complimenting him or not.

"He cannot know what I am about to tell you. If he found out, it would end badly for both of us. He is his most loyal Death Eater. He wouldn't hesitate to fill in the details to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. This must stay between you and I, got it?" A stony expression plastered on her face, revealing none of her feelings or thoughts. She simply looked at him, daring him to continue. "What if I told you I know a way you can communicate with your family? You could write letters to Dione and Mrs. Fawley. You should give them to me so as to be discreet and avoid Professor Snape. I will send them as if they were addressed to my mother. She will give them to your family. They might reply. In that case, I would give them to you during Professor Snape's patrols."

 _So my family is most likely in Malfoy Manor_ , she easily deduced.

"Why do you trust me? What makes you think that I won't go to my father after our little meeting and let him know that you and your mother are untrustworthy?"

Her tone was icy, aloof. She didn't let any emotion betray her and Draco was beginning to panic. He didn't want to anger her more.

"I know your sister, er, half-sister. I… You aren't what your father makes his followers believe. You aren't like him. That's why he blackmails you with your family."

Skyrah was beginning to have trouble keeping her emotionless façade.

She tried to dissimulate it by snapping, "Why do you care? Why did you risk your safety for me and my family?"

"It doesn't matter why. I just did. Isn't it enough for you?"

A hopeful tear slid past her cheek, finally breaking through her mask. Draco was astonished yet relieved by her reaction. He could finally see the teacher that had helped him in class, not Voldemort's daughter.

"How long will they stay in the Malfoy Manor?"

He sighed. "I don't know. This deal will break when they are moved, of course. This is already too risky for my taste. Just don't do anything stupid. Don't try to get them out.My family would pay, and so would you if You-Know-Who found out."

"Why are you doing this? I really don't see the benefit for you."

"Dione told me everything and I…" He gulped. "Most people believe I am a heartless bully, but the truth is that it was hard for me to see somebody of my age being treated like that. I wouldn't survive being separated from my family in such conditions." He paused. "You are the only teacher that has really helped me, save for Professor Snape on some occasion. You are the first person to say they believe in me. Not even my parents have ever told me that. I'm in debt to you."

Skyrah got the impression that there was another reason. Draco was a Slytherin, after all. He wouldn't do something so suicidal if he didn't have a great motive. Plus, she felt mixed emotions at his confession. On the one hand, she felt sorry for him. Parents should be the first ones to believe in their children. On the other hand, she was moved. She had only had a few classes with him, yet here he was, confessing all of this.

"I am your Professor. You owe me nothing. It was my duty." He looked unconvinced, so she kept speaking, "Don't you ever stop believing in yourself, Draco. Slytherins are meant for greatness, aren't they? The Sorting Hat is never wrong. You can do fantastic things if you set your mind to it."

The corners of his mouth twitched slightly, bringing a tiny smile on his face. It was the first time Skyrah saw him grin. In these two weeks, she had seen him sneering and smirking, but never really smiling. She smiled back.

"You said you talked to my sister… How is she? And my mother?"

"Ugh- they are as fine as they can be, I guess."

"Did you and Dione talk a lot?"

"Not really."

"Yet she trusted you enough to tell you about our situation. Why?"

He thanked Merlin that the room was quite dark; otherwise, Skyrah would have caught sight of his pink cheeks. "I offered her some food in exchange for _that_ information."

She snorted. "Blackmail. How very like Father."

He avoided her piercing gaze and cleared his throat. "Are you going to accept the deal? Dione misses you. She'd like to hear about you. Your mother, as well."

Her expression softened. "I'll ponder it. I'll let you know when I make up my mind."

Satisfied with her answer, he nodded and made to leave.

"Wait! Thank you, for everything."

His pupils dilated when he noticed that her cold mask had been teared off. He could read her like an open book now, and her honesty and gratefulness took him aback, especially the happy tears gathering in her eyes. He felt lighter at the sight. Although Draco had never been as afraid and doubtful as when he left that note under the door, he didn't regret it now.

"And Draco! Five points to Slytherin. Snakes help their kind, don't they?"

She winked at him, making him grin softly for the second time in one night.

* * *

Severus was pacing across their living room, the note she had left crumpled in his hand. Skyrah didn't have time to open her mouth and provide an explanation: Severus had already swathed her in his arms. The note landed on the cold floor as his hands clasped her firmly in place, nearly suffocating her. It wasn't like she cared about that. The hug and the feelings it carried attracted her full attention. It was so different to any one they had experienced. He was holding her like he wanted her to stay in his arms forever. She wasn't surprised to find that she wouldn't mind it.

"Stupid woman!" The insult erased her previous thoughts. Skyrah felt the urge to shove him, but his next words stopped her. "You nearly gave me a heart attack! What were you thinking? This could have been a trap! Draco is the son of a Death Eater!" She wanted to ask him how he knew it was Draco when she remembered that he had been correcting his homework for years. He'd recognize the handwriting, unlike her. "What if some of the Death Eaters, his father even, ordered the boy to make you come alone and something bad happened to you?! I have spent five full minutes that felt like a lifetime reflecting on whether I should disobey you and make sure you were fine, or whether I should go to Albus directly."

"If you had come, you would have spoiled everything. The boy believes you are his most loyal Death Eater. He must keep thinking so. And before you ask: no, there wasn't anybody else with us."

He drew back, the unasked question of what had happened lingered in the air.

"My mother and sister are being kept in Malfoy Manor. Draco is willing to pretend and send letters to his mother, when in reality, the letters would be written by me and directed to my family."

His eyes narrowed. "Why would he offer to do such a thing?"

"He didn't really tell me. He said that he felt like he owed me because I helped him in class and told him I believed in him. He also said that he didn't like seeing somebody of his age in such conditions, referring to my sister."

"That's bullshit. There must be something else."

"I agree, but right now I don't care. I just want to save my family, and now I have a chance. Tomorrow morning I am telling Albus. By the way," she added as an afterthought. "I am far from stupid. I can take care of myself and I was sensible enough to leave you a note."

He rolled his eyes. "Leaving at midnight to see a stranger, because let's face it, there was no plausible way for you to recognize his handwriting yet, was certainly not your sharpest move, Skyrah. Especially when said stranger threatened you in the note they asked you to meet."

She pouted. "If you put it like that… Still, shall I remind you I was a Horned Serpent? I hate it when people call me a moron. I can make stupid mistakes, but I always think before acting. Fools don't do that."

He snickered lowly at her indignant face and tugged her back into his embrace, nuzzling her hair. "I do not cuddle inane people, Skyrah. And I get it, you represent the mind of the wizards in your school, but you forget that you are my heart and that, for a moment, I thought you were in real danger. I apologize for calling you stupid. I speak nonsense when I am agitated." _That's how I lost Lily_ , he said inwardly.

Her heartbeat rate sped up.

"Your heart?" she rasped, voice thick with emotion.

Severus froze when he realized what he had said. If his emotions hadn't been so raw, he wouldn't have confessed that. Tersely, he put some distance between them, his hands still clutching her shoulders. They stared spellbound at each other's eyes. Hers were getting teary, but the gentle smile on her face told him that she wasn't feeling down. On the other hand, Skyrah perceived a thousand emotions in his black tunnels. Haltingly, she got closer to him without breaking eye contact. Their breaths mingled. Their lips barely brushed. The gap between them extinguished. They had no idea who had initiated the kiss, but they cared not. They only cared about the warmth that spread throughout their bodies. The kiss was unhurried, comforting. The world blurred gradually until only the other person existed. His hands reached up tentatively from her shoulders until below her ears, rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs. Meanwhile, Skyrah rested her hands on his chest, feeling his strong heartbeat under her palms. The kiss ended. Her smile lit the room. Severus couldn't help but caress her cheek.

"Don't scare me like that again. I can't lose you." His voice cracked when he added, "Not now that I have just found you."

She turned her head and kissed the palm that was stroking her cheek in response. She felt his heart leapting under her palms at the gesture. 

"You won't lose me." To emphasize her point, she kissed his chest, where the fabric covered his skin, and his heart. "Are you sleepy?"

"After the start I had upon reading the note, I'll find it particularly challenging to rest tonight."

"Good," she purred. "I propose we celebrate that we will be able to help my family. I wonder what we could do…"

There was a naughty tone in her voice. She batted her eyelashes flirtatiously and stared him straight in the eye.

He knew where this was leading, so he played along and teased, "If my memory serves me well, we are in the habit of celebrating by making love, although I don't know if my wife is too tired for such a strenuous activity."

His breath hitched when he saw her moistening her lips in anticipation.

"Severus."

"Mm?"

"This time I'll be on top."

He had never been so happy to comply orders.

* * *

First thing in the morning, the Snapes entered the headmaster's office. Albus, who had been petting Fawkes, didn't have to turn around to know who had come in. 

"Severus, Skyrah, what do I owe this pleasure to?"

"I know my family is in Malfoy Manor," came Skyrah's direct response.

He narrowed his eyes and turned his head to look her over his shoulder.

"And how did you obtain this piece of information?" 

"Draco Malfoy. He offered to help me. Not to save them, but to communicate with them. He and his mother are willing to pretend they are sending each other letters when in truth it would be me and my family."

"Have you sent them anything?"

"Not yet. I told him I'd ponder it."

Now Albus was completely facing her, rubbing his beard. 

"How do you know it isn't a trap?"

"We wouldn't have come had we had the tiniest qualm that Draco Malfoy had lied," answered Severus for his wife.

Albus nodded. "Young Malfoy has given us what we need to actually save your family. The Order may intervene today, if you want."

Although Skyrah wanted to authorize him to implement the plan, she shook her head in denial. She shocked not only Albus but also Severus.

"Not so fast. We need to find a way for Draco and Mrs. Malfoy to get away with it without looking suspicious. I don't want Father to torture them."

Severus's expression softened. Here she stood, Voldemort's daughter, showing mercy towards a family that followed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. If Severus hadn't known any better, he would have doubted that she was the Dark Lord's offspring. He admired her even more for her compassion. Severus put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it, grabbing her attention.

"Skyrah, the Dark Lord will castigate them, no matter if they look suspicious or not. He won't care about that. He will only see that his followers have failed him. That's how your father reasons. You know it. It's not in our hands… If the Order goes today and catches them by surprise, it will look like an ambuscade. Your family will have more chances to escape."

Albus was watching their interaction with genuine interest. He noticed how Severus wasn't afraid to touch her in front of him, how his voice had come out as the softest he had ever heard come from his mouth. Albus would have never guessed when Severus had come in to inform about Voldemort's plan regarding an heir that the relationship between Voldemort's daughter and his spy would turn out to be like this, but he was glad. 

Skyrah's usually warm eyes lost their luminosity at her husband's words. "Draco and his mother-"

"Draco will not suffer directly, he will stay at Hogwarts. Narcissa may receive some kind of punishment, but believe me, she's been through worse. Lucius is the one who will really regret it. He is the Death Eater of the family. Keeping your mother and sister captive is his task. He will be the one to pay for it when he doesn't fulfill it."

"But the boy will know about the punishment! It will affect him! We must find a way to-"

The lines of his face hardened. So did his voice when Severus interrupted her.

"Skyrah, forget it! It's the Dark Lord we are talking about! We cannot spare them."

"They only wanted to help me! Is this how I am going to thank them? By letting my father torment them?"

"It won't be your bloody fault! Lucius did this to himself when he accepted to be marked!" Realizing he was shouting, Severus compelled himself to calm down. "It's your choice: your family or the Malfoys. Just remember that your mother and sister will be moved soon. We will be unable to do anything for them."

She averted his intense gaze and gulped, initiating a silence that lasted in the room for a minute.

Voice small, she said, "I choose my family."

"It's settled then," said Albus. "Tonight, your family will be free again."

Severus hated seeing Skyrah looking so troubled. Without minding that Albus was witnessing it (it wasn't like he hadn't caught them kissing or seen his neck with love bites already), he took her hand.

"Whatever happens, it won't be your fault. Especially, whatever happens to the Malfoys," he said, giving her hand a squeeze.

"I know, but it's unfair. Draco told me that most people see him as a heartless bully. What will he think when he does something with good intentions only to end up with his father being crucioed?"

Everybody in the room had the answer. None voiced it.


	28. Chapter 28

Albus had just floo called the Snapes to let them know they should come over. Skyrah had been fidgeting and pacing acrooss the chambers for hours. She walked even faster than Severus along the corridors, despite wearing heels and having shorter legs. She muttered the password and entered the headmaster's office, ignoring a nasty feeling that had settled in her stomach. She just hoped that the best possible outcome had come true. They were confused when nobody was there to greet them, only Fawkes.

She was hugged from behind. She'd recognize that tight grip anywhere, even if the arms were skinnier than she remembered. She turned around and hugged her properly, letting out a cheerful squeal, curling her fingers in red curls.

"Dione," she whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"Sis."

Severus kept some distance, happy for his wife yet slightly awkward. Albus appeared out of the blue. His eyes twinkled as he witnessed the scene. Skyrah extracted herself from the embrace, keeping her hands on her shoulders. She took a moment to inspect her little sister. Dione had some bags under her eyes. Her freckles contrasted against the sickly pallid skin. She was so gaunt Skyrah hardly controlled her emotions. The only reason she didn't show anger signs was Dione was beaming. _Dione is safe. She is at Hogwarts. Everything would be fine,_  Skyrah repeated inwardly like a mantra. Her gaze descended to her sister's tie.

"I see you wasted no time and followed your father's steps," she said, amused. "A Hufflepuff."

"All Fawleys have been in Hufflepuff. I wasn't about to break the tradition."

"Did the Sorting Hat give you another option?"

"It saw some Slytherin traits in me, but Hufflepuff won."

"Figures."

The sisters laughed then. It felt tremendously good to know that, despite the hell they had gone through, some things never changed. When their laughter subsided, Skyrah asked where their mother was. Dione's eyes clouded with unshed tears.

"A Death Eater caught her and disapparated."

"Malfoy…"

"Yes. Those other people who came to help us could only save me."

Skyrah felt a pang of pain in her chest, her whole composure tensing up. She could already picture the scene in her mind; the fear in Dione's eyes and the desperation in her mother's. Forcing herself to be tough in front of her sister, Skyrah hugged her again, sighing sweet comforting words in her ear. Skyrah wasn't sure whether the reassuring lines were to console her half-sister or herself, but she didn't mull over it.

"Are you tired?" Skyrah asked her sister.

"Exhausted."

Skyrah stared at the floor, thinking. Then she looked at Albus.

"Can she stay the night with me? Just for tonight, please. I don't want a bunch of students making a scene and wondering why a girl is coming to their Common Room in the middle of the night. Besides, I… I want to be with her."

"I don't see why she can't," approved Albus.

Skyrah smiled at him gratefully and eyed Severus, knowing that it may be awkward for him. "Are you okay with it?"

No matter how inappropriate Severus found having a student in their chambers, he couldn't deny her that, especially when she looked at him so hopeful. He gave her a swift nod.

"Thank you," she said with thick emotion in her voice.

"You should go to our chambers already, Skyrah."

" _Our_ chambers?" "Why aren't you coming with us?" wondered the sisters at the same time.

Ignoring Dione's question, Severus said, "I assumed you'd like a private moment with her. I won't be long."

Skyrah could almost swear there was another reason he was purposefully forgetting to mention, but she was feeling so weary that she simply took her sister's hand and walked out of the office.

"What happened?" asked Severus, straight to the point.

"Miss Fawley already told you," said Albus. "Mister Malfoy disapparated with Skyrah's mother before the Order could help her."

"Why did you let that occur?"

Severus gnashed his teeth. Despite being taken aback by his attitude, Albus kept his usual calm pose.

"We tried to avoid it, my child."

Severus scoffed, " _Tried_. Do you think I settle for _tried_? You should have stopped Lucius!"

"We did everything we could."

"You clearly didn't! Do you know what Skyrah is going through? She has spent all day trying to hide her nerves, all night fretting! She's spent weeks having nightmares about her family being tortured, because that's what happened, you know it as well as I do. You gave her hope, hope to save her family, and now you tell me that a group of trained wizards and witches couldn't take Skyrah's mother away from Lucius's grasp?"

A brooding silence swept over them. Both wizards locked gazes, neither backing down.

"You're overreacting, Severus. Why do you care so much?"

"Why do I…" Severus huffed in disbelief. "She's my _wife_!"

"The members of the Order did their best, Severus. I am surprised you reckon otherwise. Had it happened to someone else, it wouldn't have affected you. Skyrah is different though, isn't she? You care deeply for her. It's been a long time since I've seen you being so concerned for somebody else."

"What's your point, Albus?" Severus asked, patience running thin.

"My point is that you didn't marry for love, but this fact hasn't prevented you from avoiding the strong emotion. You love Skyrah as much as you did Lily, even more, perhaps." Severus averted his gaze. "Nonetheless, I must warn you that love is obscuring your vision. You know as well as I do that the Order would have saved Skyrah's mother if they had had the chance. Our only purpose was to help her family."

Severus knew that he was right, but hell would freeze over before he acknowledged out loud that Albus was spot-on. Severus had just opened the door when Albus spoke again.

"I am glad you met Skyrah. You deserve some love and happiness."

Even though the words staggered Severus, he didn't turn around. He set off to his chambers, cursing Albus for having this effect on him. Inside, Skyrah had just finished transfiguring their sofa into a cozy bed. He was welcomed by a smile of hers and a mix of skeptical and awkward look from Dione.

"I'll sleep on the transfigured bed."

"Severus, I really appreciate the gesture, but I want to sleep _next_ _to_ you, as we have _always_ done."

Shivers ran down his spine when she said _always_. "You said you wanted to be with her."

"I do. We'll catch up and go to sleep. She'll be the one to stay here. It's late. We won't be long. You can go to bed already if you wish."

Severus was stunned. He would have expected Skyrah to spend the night with her sister. He wouldn't have blamed her. His mouth went dry and he could do nothing but nod and head towards their bedroom. Her voice calling his name stopped him. He faced Skyrah and raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to proceed.

"Good night," was all she said, taking a step forward to get closer to him.

The glower on his face unstiffened as his mouth twitched into a tiny grin.

"Good night."

Skyrah smiled back at him and tiptoed to peck his cheek.

Before leaning back, she murmured playfully, "I'll be lying next to you before you know it, my snarky Potions Master. I hope I am right to assume you can accomplish the arduous task of spending a few minutes without me."

He didn't bother answering her with sarcasm; he simply smirked and kissed her forehead. He hesitated before wishing a good night to Dione and finally retiring. The sisters sat on the transfigured bed to get more comfy.

"You aren't only sleeping _next to_ him, are you? You're sleeping _with_ him," said Dione in a half-accusatory, half-worried tone. "When you visited Mum and me, you said you must provide your father with an heir. Somehow, you don't look repulsed by the idea."

Skyrah blushed lightly. "Severus is on our side. He's been a gentleman with me."

Dione sighed and took her sister's hand. "How can you do this? What about Daniel?"

"Daniel's gone," said Skyrah. Her eyes lost some of its vitality for a second. "I have been lucky. Of all the Death Eaters, my father chose the disloyal one. Severus is a good man."

The girl stared deeply at her sister's eyes. "I trust you. If you say he's a good man, then I believe you. But this doesn't justify why you kissed his cheek and looked at him like you..." She gulped, struggling to get the right words out. "Like you used to look at Daniel, like you are in love with him. I know Daniel is d-dead, but you two were about to get married. You loved him! Have you got over his death so easily?"

"Of course not! He was my first love! He will always have a place in my heart."

"Why do you act so affectionate with your 'arranged' husband then? I don't get it."

Tears were threatening to fall down Dione's eyes. Skyrah sighed and hugged her tight, rubbing her back in circles.

"I fell in love with Severus. It wasn't easy for me, especially because Daniel had recently passed away and I thought I was falling for a Death Eater at the time. I felt awful, but Daniel wanted me to be happy. Severus makes me happy. I will always be thankful that Father trapped me in this marriage. I got to know a noble man. I am sorry, Dione. I know this isn't what you wanted to hear..."

"I miss Daniel... I just... I always imagined you would get married and have kids."

Skyrah gasped. Dione thought she had done so out of sadness over losing Daniel. She didn't know Skyrah had just relived Severus crucioning her. Her womb hurt. 

"I... I miss him, too, so much." She paused, taking a big breath. "Looking back, I don't think I ever felt for Daniel what I feel for Severus though."

"What if you have fooled yourself into believing you love that man? What if he is only Daniel's substitute?"

She grinned ruefully, touched by the way Dione cared for her.

"My soul knows the love I feel for him is real."

She broke the embrace, took her wand out and drew circles with it. 

_"Expecto patronum!"_

Her crow appeared, fluttering its wings in front of Dione's astonished face. She had expected a dolphin.

"I didn't know patronus changed forms," Dione whispered, holding out her hand to pet the crow.

"Only when the love is pure and the caster goes through an emotional upheaval does the patronus form change to match that of their partner."

"Was Daniel's a dolphin like yours?"

"I don't know. He never conjured a corporal patronus."

"Didn't he have happy memories? He was always smiling."

Skyrah smiled sadly. "The patronus charm requires a level of concentration Daniel did not have."

The flapped its wings one last time and faded away. Dione stared at the spot it had disappeared.

"At least, something good got out of this ghastly situation," she said. "Are you sure this Death Eater is disloyal though?"

"Positive."

"Everything will be fine then… We'll save Mum, won't we?"

"We'll try. I'll do everything I can. We have help. Be patient. Right now, focus on your studies and make new friends. You're safe and sound here."

Dione yawned and laid down. Skyrah tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead.

"I missed you."

"Me too. Sleep, little one."

"I'm not little," the girl pouted before her eyelids closed.

The comment brought a smile to Skyrah's face. It made her feel like nothing had really changed, like they were still the same people beneath all these new scars, even if it wasn't true. Skyrah crawled into bed. She lay next to her husband and slithered a hand over his waist, seeking comfort and trying to bring him close without waking him up. Severus wasn't asleep though. He snuggled her.

"I am sorry the Order couldn't help your mother."

"Me too, but I'm thankful I got Dione back."

Noticing she still was disappointed her mother wasn't back by her tone, he decided to distract her with a little banter.

"I would have never bet your sister was a Hufflepuff."

Skyrah rolled her eyes, remembering that one time he teased her about being a Hufflepuff herself.

"Oh, shut it. The four Houses are great. The world needs more Hufflepuffs, in fact. And you heard her… She's grown up with me, so she picked up a few Slytherin traits, too. Don't underestimate her."

"I wasn't going to. There is no need to become defensive," he replied, amused by her answer.

"Ugh! Fall asleep already!"

"I'm trying."

"Liar."

Severus shrugged. "You caught me. I enjoy teasing you now and then. Can you blame me?"

Severus felt lighter at her giggles. She caressed his hooked nose with hers before kissing it and mumbling a good night.

* * *

Dione started the course. As she had only missed a few weeks, she wouldn't have problems catching up with her studies. Besides, her classmates seemed nice, especially Susan Bones. She had made her feel welcomed. She was chatting with her when she felt somebody staring at her intently. Dione recognized him. Harry Potter wasn't a celebrity solely in the United Kingdom, after all.

"Hi," he greeted when their eyes met.

"Hi."

"C-can I… Er- May I talk to you, alone?" he requested, eyeing Susan as if asking her to give them space. Susan smiled and let Dione know she'd be in the library.

"What did you want to talk about?" inquired Dione when Susan left.

"You are Skyrah's half-sister." 

With dilated pupils, she cast silencing spells around them.

"How do you know? I told nobody, and I really don't think Skyrah or anyone for the matter divulged the news at school."  _Draco wouldn't, would he?_ she added to herself.

"Oh! She told me before school started."

She huffed. "Excuse me?"

"I lived with the Snapes for the summer. Skyrah told me about you and your mother. Has she escaped, too?"

Dione stared at him, speechless.

It took her a full minute to babble, "I don't understand… Why would you live with them?"

Harry rubbed his nape. "They were helping me, but I can't really tell you why or with what."

"It's related to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named then, isn't it?" She waited for him to answer, even if it was with a gesture, but Harry remained still. Somehow, that was response enough for her. "I won't tell anybody. Just don't spread the word that Skyrah is my sister either."

Harry nodded. "Your mother..."

"I don't know where she is."

Harry lowered his gaze. "I'm sorry."

Dione studied the boy. He looked sincere, and seemed to care for Skyrah.

"You've lived with Professor Snape. How is he? I mean, my sister is married to him now and she says he is a good man, but we had Potions earlier and he seemed quite strict and well, mean, even. I sat next to a boy named Neville and-"

"Severus can be mean, but he isn't evil," Harry cut her off. "He simply doesn't show that other side of his to anyone but Skyrah. That's why I saw it."

"Does he love her?"

He shrugged. "I think she is the only one he loves."

Dione smiled in relief. Harry smiled back. 

Before he left, he let her know, "I am glad you are safe now. Skyrah has really missed you."

* * *

It was a free period for Skyrah. Visiting the library sounded like a marvellous idea. It wouldn't be replete with students. Most would be in class. She took a moment to admire the library, mouth agape, eyes shimmering. She wished Ilvermorny's library had been as spacious as Hogwart's. She wandered all over the place, caressing the spines of hundreds of books, reading the titles of the leather covers. One about Irish mythology excited her attention. Her grandmother liked to tell her myths when Skyrah was just a child. Keeping those fond memories in mind, Skyrah grabbed the book and took a free seat close to a window. This way, she could take advantage of the natural light that came through it. 

Skyrah was engrossed in Irish mythology for half an hour when she felt somebody staring at her. Skyrah raised her eyes from the legend about the Irish goddess Brigid to see the one who had taken a sudden interest in her.

The librarian.

Irma averted her gaze and made as if she hadn't been studying her at all. Skyrah frowned. 

"Hi, I didn't see you before."

Irma tensed, surprised Skyrah wanted to engage in conversation with her.

"Hi," she replied curtly, hoping she'd get a hint and stop the chit-chat before it even began.

Skyrah got the vibe that Irma wanted to avoid her. Severus might be the reason. Skyrah remembered the way Severus glared at Irma. Even though he justified his actions, Skyrah could tell there was something off. If there was something Skyrah was, though, that was determined and cunning. She kept talking, hoping to get information to solve this puzzle, or at least, get actual proof that it was all in her head, her imagination playing tricks.

"This library is magnificent! I bet plenty of students come here after classes."

Irma eyed her askance. There was a sneer on her face that reminded Skyrah so much of her spouse, especially with her ebony hair and eyes and her hooked nose.

"Yes."

"You don't sound enthusiastic."

"Well, some students should take a dictionary and look for the definition of the term _silence_. They are not only loud but also show a lack of respect for the books."

Skyrah raised an eyebrow. Irma sure was grouchy, but Skyrah wasn't bothered by it. She found her grumpiness was adorable. _Like Severus's_.

"Not everybody values books the way you and I do, Irma, especially teenagers. They are growing up. One day, they may surprise you."

Irma snorted. "That is no excuse. I never treated books the way they do when I was a Hogwarts student."

"Oh, so you studied here?"

A pause.

"I did."

Her hesitancy intrigued Skyrah. Why wouldn't Irma want her to know something as trivial as that? _Because it isn't trivial_ , thought Skyrah. 

"If you excuse me, I need to catalogue new books. Enjoy your reading."

Skyrah didn't even have time to say goodbye, Irma had already disappeared in between the shelves of the library. Skyrah didn't spend the rest of her free period immeresed in Irish mythology. Her mind was occupied theorizing why Irma reminded her so much of Severus and why he couldn't stand her.

* * *

Severus woke up. _Burns. Burns. Burns_ , he kept thinking. He covered his Dark Mark with his hand, hissing in pain. The brisk movement woke Skyrah up.

"Severus? Are you all right?" she asked with a sleepy voice.

"The Dark Lord."

Skyrah lost all trace of somnolence in a matter of a second. Expecting the worst, the pair snuck out of the castle. Out of Hogwarts grounds, they occluded and apparated in the woods that Lord Voldemort fancied for meetings. It had just rained. The earthy smell would have calmed them down if it wasn't for the sight in front of them: Nagini coiling up next to her master.

"Severus."

"My Lord," he said, bowing his head in respect.

Voldemort tilted his head, indicating he should remove the Death Eater mask. Severus obeyed.

"Skyrah."

"Hello, Father."

"Could you tell me how your half-sister managed to escape?"

Keeping her stoic composure, she said, "Thanks to Malfoy's stupidity, that's how."

Voldemort smirked. "You may be right. Nevertheless, we all know that your half-sister received assistance, apart from Malfoy's lack of obedience; concretely, members of the Order of Phoenix came to the rescue, which makes me wonder why my spy did not tell me about it."

Voldemort's red eyes were piercing Severus now, intending on finding something in his mind that would provide him with an answer. He found nothing.

"Forgive me, my Lord. I would not have hesitated to let you know about the intervention had I been aware of it."

"You _failed_ to report vital information. Perhaps I arranged the marriage of my daughter with the wrong acquaintance."

Neither of the Snapes liked where this was leading to, yet both remained emotionless.

"This will not happen again, my Lord. The Order's involvement must have been quite spontaneous. I apologize for my obliviousness."

"I do not doubt that you will be sorry, Severus. You have the task, not only to get my daughter pregnant, but to play your part as a spy."

They didn't have time to react. Voldemort had already cast the cruciatus curse. Skyrah turned her head and compelled herself to be impassive. Severus held back his cries of pain for five long minutes before he lost it and gave a shriek of pain. And another. And another. And another.

"Stop it!" screamed Skyrah. "You want me to get pregnant? Then stop it before you cause irreversible damage to his body!"

 _"Remember your place, Skyrah,"_ hissed Voldemort in Parseltongue. _"Your pathetic half-sister may be safe, but your mother is not. Keep that in mind."_

The curse came to an end. Severus could finally breathe. He heard them speaking in Parseltongue before his world turned black.

* * *

"Severus! Wake up! Don't do this to me! Come on! Open your eyes!"

A faint voice. A blurry face. Pain. _Extreme_ pain. That was everything Severus perceived. Slowly, his senses recognized the touch of his wife on his hand, the warmth of her body close to his.

"Skyrah…" he said, his voice groggy.

"Severus! Thank Merlin! I gave you a potion against the unforgivable curse aftereffects. I haven't called Poppy. I wasn't really sure if you would have approved. Should I call her now?"

He leaned into her. She alliviated the pain batter than any antidote. 

"No, she can't do anything else."

Skyrah gulped. "Do you need anything? Some water? I can-"

"I need rest."

She blushed, drawing up the bed sheet to keep him warm. "Right. Rest. It's obvious. I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone if you want. I didn't mean to bother y-"

Severus had known Skyrah long enough to know that she wasn't one to ramble. It was then that he took notice of her shaken pose.

"Lie down."

She complied. The last thing he was aware of before the soreness and the tiredness brought him to sleep was his wife pecking his cheek and tangling their fingers.

When Severus woke up, he missed the warmth on the other side of the bed. He frowned and called for Skyrah. A noise. A swearword. He smiled, imagining she had almost stumbled on her way to the bedroom. She arrived, limping slightly.

"Severus! How are you feeling? I made you these," she said, referring to the pancakes on the tray she was carrying. "Actually, I burned the pancakes at first, so I had to call for a house elf to assist me. I really tried, I swear, but you know that I am helpless in the kitchen without you and that-"

"You seem to have taken a liking to rambling non-stop," he teased, cutting her off.

Her cheeks flushed. "Right, sorry. You must have a headache and I am only making things worse."

"You aren't making things worse, quite the contrary, in fact."

She smiled at him and left the plate on the bed, the pancakes almost falling on the bedsheets. Severus had seldom seen her so jumpy, so clumsy. She was usually so collected. Nevertheless, he could read her well, she was scared. That was why she was acting like this.

"What's wrong? You are usually more composed."

"I don't know what you mean," she mumbled, playing dumb.

"I mean that you've been rambling and fretting a lot since yesterday."

"Is that care I hear in your voice?" she ribbed with a smirk, trying to ward off his question.

It didn't work, for Severus raised an eyebrow and grumbled, "Skyrah, come on."

She sighed, knowing she couldn't escape it, and sat cross-legged next to him. "You gave me quite the scare. I couldn't do anything while Father cursed you. When I brought you here and gave you the potion, you were convulsing and I couldn't stop it. I… I was so frightened."

"The convulsions are normal. You don't have to be afraid. You won't lose me. The Dark Lord wants me to father your son, remember?"

Skyrah grew bitter. "How could I forget?"

Realizing his mistake, he apologized, "I didn't mean it like that. I want to be the father of your children. The arrangement with your father is not the principal reason."

"I know," she said with a rueful grin, touching her womb.

 _It still hurts,_ he thought. His laid his hand on top of hers. She removed hers. Thinking he had made a mistake and inflicted even more pain, he withdrew his hand. Yet, she caught his wrist and put it directly on her stomach, keeping her own hand on top of his to make sure he did not move.

 _You're helping me cope_ , he remembered her say. _We can heal each other_.

"Are you really okay? The curse lasted so long…"

"I've been through worse."

"That doesn't answer my question. You can tell me, Severus. Today's Wednesday. We have to work. If you really don't feel good, we have to tell Albus so that we can cover your classes."

"That won't be necessary. Most of the pain is gone now… I only have a little headache, nothing I cannot take," he said, moved by the way she cared.

She kissed his forehead, as if that would take his headache away. Severus found the kiss did not take it away, but it helped. He guessed that as the effect his hand had on her womb.

"I am sorry about my father. What he did was horrible."

"I am not sorry. It could have gone worse. The Dark Lord doubted my capabilities as spy, not my loyalty. He needs me. I'll be fine. I only need to tell him something important regarding the Order or Potter in the next meeting and I'll be awarded or, at least, not crucioed."

Skyrah swallowed hard and nodded.

"What did you talk about in Parseltongue?" he inquired.

He wasn't a fool, if the Dark Lord spoke in said language it was because he didn't want to risk Severus listening to their conversation. Taken aback by the question, Skyrah needed a few seconds to reply. That only fuelled his curiosity.

"About Harry. I told him that the boy seemed to like me. He was content with my response. My father doesn't know that Harry's been living with us in the summer. He believes I have only known the boy for a month. He wants Harry to trust me and he is aware that trust is something that needs to be built. Time is required."

Severus nodded slowly and sat up to have breakfast.

Skyrah rose and shouted on her way out of the bedroom, "I'll get you an anti-headache potion! I'll be right back!"

* * *

Fifth-years were putting the cauldrons back in the shelves. The Potions lesson was over. Dione had just put her cauldron in its place when she felt somebody staring at her. She turned her head and smiled when she recognized the person who was watching her.

Draco.

He kept a cold expression and left the classroom, Crabbe and Goyle following him close. Dione frowned and hurried to keep up with Susan.

The Golden Trio was about to depart as well, when Severus said, "A word, Mister Potter."

Harry's eyes widened. "I have done nothing, Sna- er, I mean, _sir_."

"I will be the one to decide that."

"Harry has behav-"

Ron didn't dare to finish the sentence, for Severus sent him and Hermione a glare that told them they better leave their friend alone with him and not question anything or they'd suffer the consequences. Severus cast some silencing spells and shut the door after them. Now Harry was scared. What the hell had he done wrong? His mind kept revising everything that had occurred lately, but he couldn't come up with a possible explanation for Severus's attitude.

"Sir, whatever it is that has annoyed you, I am really sorry. I-"

"You didn't do anything wrong…  _yet_."

Harry nearly let out a sarcastic comment regarding that _yet_ , but thought better of it. "Why do you want to have a word with me then?"

Severus stared unblinkingly at the boy for what felt like an eternity.

"I need your help," Harry let out a laugh that was cut short when Severus raised an eyebrow and hissed, "I do not reckon it is funny, Mr. Potter."

"Sorry… I thought you were joking."

"I. don't. joke."

"Well, other students may believe that, sir, but I've seen you joking and laughing. You don't fool me. Why would you need my help for, anyway?"

A few seconds passed, their gazes locked.

"Sir?"

"Skyrah."

Harry's composure changed in a matter of a second, "What? What's happened? Is she okay?"

"My wife is fine, Potter. I merely requested your assistance for her birthday."

Harry didn't know if he should sigh in relief or burst out laughing. He did neither. "What about it?"

"I have no idea what to give to her as a birthday gift."

Severus Snape, ex-Death Eater, spy, bat of the dungeons, was asking Harry Potter, the celebrity, for help regarding the perfect gift to give to his spouse. The situation was surreal, even more since the boy could spot the lightly flushed cheeks of the man. Harry tried to suppress a laugh. He really did, but a half-suffocated snigger escaped his throat.

"Dammit, Potter! I swear, if you laugh again I will-"

"A history book," Harry cut him off before Severus could actually threaten him.

Severus resisted the urge to facepalm.

"A history book? Is that what your brilliant mind can come up with? I don't know why I bothered asking you."

"What's wrong with it?" Harry asked slightly offended. "That's what I'd give her. She likes history. She likes books. You mix them and, poof, a history book is the perfect option."

"Your creative skills astound me, Potter," he growled, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I do not think you have a better idea. You wouldn't have asked for help, even less for mine, otherwise," he said somehow defiantly. "At least, a history book is not as cliché as flowers and jewels."

"Flowers and jewels," murmured Severus more to himself than to Harry.

His exasperated expression had been replaced by a reflective one. A smirk played on his thin lips before Harry was dismissed.

* * *

Somebody knocked. Skyrah opened the door of her office only to find herself face to face with a student.

"Professor."

"Draco."

The air was polluted with tension. They both knew why he was there, but neither dared to open their mouths.

A long silence lasted until Draco said, "That wasn't the deal. Dione… She… My father… I told you not to save them!"

"You did."

"My father has been punished."

"I am sorry," she said in a frail voice, her stomach twisting as her mind pictured Lucius crying out in pain while being crucioed.

No matter what, nobody deserved to be under that unforgivable curse.

Draco snorted, clearly not believing a word. He shook his head and stared intently at her, searching for answers. Skyrah felt a pang of shame when she read the hurt in his stormy eyes.

"Why? Why did you betray my trust?"

"Because family comes first. I tried to avoid it, believe me, but there wasn't another alternative. I couldn't abandon my family when I knew their location. You have to understand, please. Wouldn't you have done the same if you had been in my place?" Draco averted her intense gaze, mouth shut. "You said you didn't like seeing Dione in those precarious conditions… Aren't you happy she is here?"

Skyrah could swear there was a tinge of red on his pale cheeks. He still kept quiet though.

"Please don't tell anybody we are family."

Skyrah didn't stop the boy when he made to leave.


	29. Chapter 29

November thirteenth. Skyrah turned thirty-two today. Saying that Severus had been reduced to a ball of nerves was a massive understatement. Severus had been scheming the perfect birthday for weeks, but he was a novice at this kind of things. He was afraid he wouldn't live up to her expectations. He had woken up before her and had baked a chocolate cake, her favorite kind. When he returned to their bedroom, he found his wife fast asleep, curled up in a fetus position. He smiled fondly at the sight, not showing his teeth, and left the plate with two slices (she never took only one) on the nightstand. He lay beside her, studying the features he already knew by heart. A lock of black hair half-covered her face. Carefully, he removed it and tucked it behind her ear. The gesture pulled Skyrah out of her sleep.

"Severus?" she wondered, her mind still drowsy.

"Mm?" he asked lazily.

"What time is it?"

"It's the time I congratulate my wife for her birthday," he mumbled amused, still skimming her just below her ear.

Skyrah frowned and gasped when she realized that it was her birthday indeed. She had actually forgotten it. She smiled radiantly at him. He couldn't help but capture her inviting lips with his in a languorous kiss.

"Happy birthday," he murmured huskily, his nose touching hers.

She was about to thank him when a pleasant smell invaded her senses. She simpered, eyes beaming in glee

"You made me a chocolate cake?"

"Of course."

The pair ate their portions and began their respective lessons. Students deemed Severus looked as stern as ever, when in truth, he was a mass of nerves. He was outright scared Skyrah wouldn't approve of what he had arranged, yet there was a glimmer of hope in him that was really looking forward to surprising her and couldn't wait for the lessons to finish.

When his wish came true, he rushed to his chambers and pulled out a bouquet of red and white roses. Pomona had helped him pick the best, barely suppressing a smile at the thought her colleague was whipped. When Skyrah entered the chambers and found Severus hiding something behind his back, she squinted.

"What are you hidi-" She stopped mid question. A fragrant smell filled her nostrils. "Roses?"

He offered them to her as a response, feeling like a pathetic schoolboy giving flowers to his crush. Skyrah took them from him and brought the bouquet close to her nose. She closed her eyes and smelled. The soft grin on her face told him she was reviving memories. He wondered if she was thinking of Daniel. They had been engaged. He must have known she liked roses. She always smiled sadly when she talked about him, though. Now she didn't look sad. Rather, she was staring at Severus in wonder.

"You remembered that red and white roses are my favorite…"

His cheeks flushed as he recalled the moment he found her in the garden for the first time and told him just that. They didn't even know about their loyalties back then. Skyrah put the flowers in water and thanked Severus with a peck on his cheek.

Her eyes twinkled mischievously as she ribbed, "I never knew you were that romantic, Severus. I wonder what would happen if I went to the Great Hall now and shouted at the top of my voice that the bat of the dungeons has just given me flowers. Your reputation would never be the same, would it?"

"You wouldn't dare," he said, alarmed, not really surprised she knew his nickname.

Her guffaw resonated across the room and she hugged him tightly. Severus knew right then that she was joking.

"Do you fancy a walk around Hogsmeade?" he asked, hands clammy, distancing himself just enough to see her face. "You haven't been there yet and the first trip will take place in short. Perhaps it would benefit you to be shown around a bit."

Hands still circling his waist, she asked, amused, "Severus Snape, are you asking me out on a date?"

He rolled his eyes. "You are my wife, meaning that we are already married. Technically, this can't be a date."

"Whatever," she huffed, although she found his attempts to mask the fact that he was nervous endearing.

"Is that a positive response?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes."

"Good," he said somehow smugly.

The couple spent the afternoon exploring Hogsmeade. Skyrah absolutely adored Honeydukes, which didn't strike as shocking when Severus knew just how much of a sweet tooth Voldemort's daughter, of all people, proved to have. He suddenly wished he had known her as a teenager and taken her to Honeydukes on a real date, bought her every chocolate frog in the shop with the little money he had saved from tutoring some classmates and had some butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks. Her presence would have made Lily's argument and the marauders' harassment more endurable. His most rational part reminded him the age gap would have been a problem. He would have never asked a third-year to go out with a seventh-year like him, but he could fantasize, could he not?

In the evening, they returned to the dungeons. They spotted Harry and Dione waiting by their chambers' door. Severus slipped away with the excuse to grant them some space. He set the table so that they could have the dinner the house-elves had cooked. Flying candles and rose petals enveloped the round table for two.

A creak.

Little jumps.

Skyrah had just entered.

"Can you believe it?" she exclaimed, laughing. "Dione and Harry have just given me a History Book."

Severus took advantage that she couldn't see him and rolled his eyes at the thought that Harry had really chosen a History Book for her. He had time to summon two bottles of wine and turn around before Skyrah glided inside the kitchen. She gasped and scanned the place, astounded at the dreamy scene he had put up.

"Do you prefer red or white wine?" he asked, showing her the bottles.

"You, you h-have…" she stammered. Locking eyes, she asked, "You did this for me?"

"Obviously."

She folded her arms across her chest, lifting an eyebrow. "And Harry and Dione were the prefect distraction while you prepared this…romantic dinner?"

"Perhaps," he replied, the corners of his mouth curling. "Red or white?"

She cracked a grin. "White."

Skyrah and Severus enjoyed the meal and the conversation profoundly.

By the second time Severus poured some wine in her cup, Skyrah asked, "Is there a reason you want to intoxicate me, Severus?"

"Should I have one? What is it, Skyrah? Are two glasses of wine too much for you?" he teased.

"I don't usually drink. I get drunk very quickly, if you must know."

"Indeed? When was the last time you were inebriated?"

"My twenty-first birthday."

Severus nearly choked on his food. It wasn't like he drank much either. It reminded him of his father, so he avoided it. However, on rare occasions and celebrations he had given in to the fuddle of alcohol.

"What? I did embarrassing things and I swore I'd never sink that low again," she defended herself, a soft shade of pink coloring her cheeks. "Hence, no drinking."

Severus raised an eyebrow and smirked. "What _embarrassing_ things did you do, exactly?"

She quirked an eyebrow, clearly not planning on telling him. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"That bad, eh?"

"I obliviated the witnesses. That's all you need to know."

One second, his nose and eyes faintly crinkled. Next, a booming laugh echoed across the kitchen. He hadn't laughed so loudly since they engaged in a food fight months ago. The rich, deep sound made her feel like she was floating. He always acted composed and never exposed that side of him to anyone, so the fact he trusted enough to show this side of him to her meant the world to Skyrah. Perhaps Severus wasn't aware of it, but that was the greatest present he could have given her.

After dinner, Severus escorted his wife towards their bedroom. Skyrah shivered in anticipation, knowing that they'd probably make love then. After all, making love was how he fancied celebrations. So did she, honestly. Not to mention, he had 'accidentally' brushed her shoulder and her hip throughout the date. Plus, she had caught him staring at her eyes and her mouth so deeply Skyrah found it hard to breathe several times while enjoying the meal, feeling like he was making love to her with his eyes.

He had other plans in mind though. He retrieved a dark green velvet case and handed it to her, becoming shy all of a sudden. Interest filled her veins as she opened the case. She let out a gasp and froze, her eyes studying the gift.

A pendant.

The polished jewel consisted of two crows that had their beaks together, as if kissing, much like their spirit guardians had done. The crows surrounded a black pearl. Despite its dark color, it shimmered with an ethereal glisten that lit up the room. Skyrah's eyes shone just as much.

"Do you like it?" he asked, keeping his head down.

This way, his hair covered his face. He felt safer, not wishing to see disappointment in her eyes. She lifted his chin, softly pulling his hair out of his face.

"I have never seen anything so stunning, Severus," she croaked.

Severus relaxed at her approval and proceeded to put it on her. He first moved her dark tresses to one side, his long fingers unconsciously skimming her nape and making her shudder. Then he clasped it close and let his fingers linger on her back as his hot breath hit her skin. He bent his head and left a trail of feather light kisses until he reached her sensitive spot in the crook of her neck and softly bit it. Skyrah shut her eyes, a jolt of electricity sparking through her. It took all her might to pull away from his heady touch and face him.

"How do I look?" she wondered, touching the necklace unwittingly.

"Absolutely breathtaking."

It was true. Skyrah had always been a good-looking lady, but somehow, that black-pearled pendant contrasted greatly against her pale skin and highlighted the dark in her eyes, making her look even more dazzling.

"Severus," she said, voice thick with emotion.

She cast an anti-conception charm on herself. Severus took it as an invitation to make love. He idolized every single spot on her delicate skin. Wanting the experience to be unforgettable, he pleasured her in every single way he knew until she was exhausted. Skyrah lay against him, her hand playing with some of the hair on his chest until their breaths became even.

Her mouth tickled his skin as she murmured, "Thank you for making this day so beautifully delightful, Severus. I am not worthy of your unconditional devotion."

Severus couldn't object. She was already fast asleep in his arms. His mind envisioned the events of the day, her smiles and reactions. It had been worth it; even Harry's stupid book had made her happy. Her eyes had been flooded with a thousand emotions when he gave her the pendant she was still wearing, the pendant of the crows that represented their bond. The thought arose some feelings in his chest that made him feel somehow dizzy, but her mere presence served as a cradlesong. It didn't take Severus long to fall asleep, a tiny smile on his lips.

* * *

A week passed. Most people were asleep in the castle. The Snapes were in bed, but not sleeping. They were cuddling in the afterglow of sex.

"Good night," said Severus with a peaceful smile, kissing the top of her head.

She did not say it back.

"Are you all right? Did you not enjoy it this time? Did I do something you didn't like?" he asked, putting his fingertips on her chin and pulling it up to meet her eyes.

She grinned ruefully and tightened the grip she had on his waist.

"You were perfect, as always."

He smiled a self-satisfied smile. His smugness contrasted against his flushed cheeks.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you, though." He lifted an eyebrow in question, so she continued, "It's about Neville Longbottom."

He scowled. "What about him?"

"He's scared of you."

"Many students are."

"Unlike Neville, the fear the other students feel does not affect their grades. From the memories I saw in occlumency lessons, you seem to be tougher on him than onanyone else."

Severus rolled his eyes. "It is not my fault he is so bloody sensitive. What do you want me to do? Be kind? Speak softly? Not telling him he's about to explode the whole classroom because he can't follow instructions?"

"That's the key. Instructions. It's hard for him to follow them."

"Potions is based on instructions. Miss one step and your life is in danger."

"I know. That is why you should pair him up with someone. Don't let him brew alone until he is confident."

Severus grimaced. "That boy is useless, a menace in the lab. Pairing him up with someone will not change that."

"I disagree. Hannah Abbott can help him." He wouldn't have been surprised if she had suggested Hermione. Hannah Abbott, though? She was an average Potions student. "I've talked to Pomona. Hannah has some difficulties with her subject. Neville is good at Herbology. They can help each other out."

"Hannah is not the best Potions student I have."

"I know, but she is patient and follows instructions, does she not?"

He hummed, a grimace still on his face.

"Neville is not a bad student, Severus. Pomona is quite proud of him."

"Not me. He endangers the well-being of the whole class."

"Snapping at him doesn't help anyone."

"That boy needs to develop a backbone to fight. He won't survive the war if he cowards whenever someone insults him."

Skyrah snorted. "Now you think that scaring him will save his life? That will matter not when one day he makes a mistake, a lethal one, in Potions class because you make him nervous."

He stayed silent.

"I see you haven't thought about that. Well, I'm sure you will not have to sneer at him so frequently if he is with Hannah. Teaching one learns. Hannah will become better at both Potions and Herbology, and Neville's self-esteem will increase if he is a tutor and feels like he is not useless. His grades will reflect that."

"Miss Abbott will not be there for him always," he reminded her, still unconvinced. "OWLs are sat individually."

"If everything goes well, he'll be more confident by the time he has to sit an exam."

If he did as Skyrah said, he would have to group all the students in pairs. More work. _Joy._ He groaned and pinched his nose, wishing he enjoyed teaching half as much as Skyrah did. His life would be easier.

"I just don't understand why he is incapable of following instructions."

"Attention Deficit Disorder."

He met his eyes, lines appeared on his brow.

"Pardon?"

"His forgetfulness, his slow work pace, turning in incomplete work, not following instructions… Daniel was the same, even though he hid behind a mask of fake confidence." Severus was shocked and relieved at the same time. He had always thought Daniel was perfect, everything he was not. At the tinge of sadness in her voice, Severus tightened his grip on her. "He wasn't diagnosed until seventh year. Teachers were frustrated with him. They thought he didn't try. He did. So does Neville."

"Is there a diagnostic?"

His voice had been softer. He was not scowling or grimacing anymore.

"Yes. I talked to Albus as soon as I suspected. We weren't sure until today."

Severus knew there were no potions for that disorder, but muggle medication existed.

"Aren't ADD students medicated?"

"Some are. Let's see if being with Hannah spares him that. Daniel did improve when I studied with him."

"Is Daniel the reason Neville doesn't get on your nerves? Even Minerva complains about him on occasion."

"I suppose... Are you going to pair him up with Hannah?" She huffed at the lack of response. "I can see you don't enjoy teaching much, but I thought you cared for your students."

"Care and like are different terms."

She snorted. "So you don't like him because he is forgetful? It's not his fault that he has ADD."

He tensed, sensing her disappointment. Deep down, Severus knew that the real reason he disliked Neville was not his forgetfulness.

Skyrah sighed. "I'm sorry. We were having a perfect night. I don't want to ruin it because we disagree on a student. We are tired. We should call it a night." She took her wand from under the pillow. " _Nox_."

A bittersweet taste invaded Severus's mouth. He pressed her body tighter to his, to feel her reaction. She didn't push him away. She must not be that angry. Skyrah had a temper. If she wasn't putting some distance or flinching, it was because she would continue with the conversation in the morning. He didn't want to wait so long.

Timidly, he whispered, "His forgetfulness stresses me. I do not dislike him for that, though."

She tilted her head up even though the darkness didn't let her see his face. Although she didn't ask for the real reason out loud, the question hung in the air.

"The Prophecy..." He swallowed hard. "If the Dark Lord had targeted Longbottom instead of Harry, Lily would be alive. I remember that every time I look at him."

Her expression softened. "Neville is not to blame for my father's choice. Neither are you."

Severus sucked in air at the last sentence.

Feeling too tired to discuss his guilt, he said, "I still don't like him."

"You said care and like are different."

"So?"

"So? Will you pair him up with Hannah?"

"If that will avoid more explosions…"

She sniggered at his inability to say a smiple _yes_ and kissed his cheek in thankfulness.

"I knew you'd give in, even if you'd grump about it. You are not as mean as the students say."

Severus huffed. "Those dunderheads should focus on studying instead of criticizing their teachers. They attend school to learn, not to waste their time."

Skyrah laughed out loud then and tightened her grip on him.

"I'm so proud of the wonderful man you are, Severus."

His heart beat faster. Her steady breathing relaxed him. So did playing with her hair.

"Skyrah?"

"Mm?" she asked, now drowsy.

"Whom would you pair up Mister Finnigan with?"

She smirked against his chest.

Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor Tower, a group of Gryffindors couldn't sleep.

"Come on, Ron! Wake him up already!" whined Seamus.

"He won't let us sleep!" added Dean.

No matter how violently Ron shook his friend, Harry kept moaning, tossing and tumbling in his sleep. Ron was beginning to worry when Harry fluttered his eyes open and gasped. Seamus and Dean sighed in relief and went back to sleep, relying on Ron to calm down Harry.

"Harry?" he called, noticing Harry was slightly trembling and sweating.

Ron watched as Harry shut his eyes and concentrated hard.

He didn't dare to move until Harry whispered, "I need Dad and Mum."

Harry had spoken so low Ron thought he had heard wrong.

At a loss of what to do, Ron said just as lowly, "Mate, it was just a nightmare. Your parents… er- it probably involved them, but they-"

Harry shook his head. If the room hadn't been so dark, Ron would have perceived the flush in his cheeks.

"I need to go to the dungeons."

"What? Why?"

"I just do."

"In the dungeons you will only find darkness, cold and..." Ron trailed off, a look of realization sweeping over his face. "The Snapes."

Never in all the years Ron had known Harry, had he seen his friend so vulnerable.

"I'll go with you."

"Ron, you don't have to do this."

"Of course I do! What are mates for?"

The way to the dungeons was quiet. Even though Argus Filch wasn't patrolling close to that zone (or so the Marauders Map indicated), they took the invisibility cloak. Ron suddenly felt afraid of what would happen if they interrupted the bat's sleep, but Harry had already knocked at the chambers' door. Their fate was sealed.

Ron stared at the floor while Harry kept his hands in his pockets and tapped his foot nervously. No matter how hard Ron prayed for Skyrah to open the door, Severus was the one to welcome them. Somehow, the scowl on his face was more prominent than usual. He opened his mouth to make a snarky remark, of that they were sure, but he had no time. Harry had already thrown himself at him, hugging him tight.

If Ron had suspected that his friend had called the Snapes Dad and Mum instead of appealing to the Potters before, now he had no doubts. Something big must have happened last summer for Harry to behave so oddly. What exactly had occurred, though, Ron did not know.

That snarky remark died in his mouth. His cheeks burned. Of course, Severus averted Ron's gaze at all costs. By the way Harry was clinging to him, Severus could tell whatever had happened was serious. He barked at Ron not to tell a soul about what he had seen and to return to his dorms unless he wished to spend the rest of the course in detention and to lose all Gryffindor points. Ron did as told reluctantly, sending Harry one last concerned look. 

Skyrah frowned when Severus didn't come back to bed after she heard the door banging closed. Worried, she got up and looked for him. The image she saw worried her even more: Harry hugging Severus. Her husband looked displaced and awkward, but also slightly preoccupied. She hurried to them and glanced at Severus with and inquiring look. Severus mouthing 'nightmare' was enough for Skyrah to understand what had happened. She put a hand on the boy's shoulder. Harry didn't hesitate to let go of Severus and let her hold him instead.

"Did you build the grief wall?" she wondered softly.

Harry nodded.

"What was the nightmare about?" asked Severus.

Harry let go of Skyrah and looked at both Snapes. 

"Everything was dark. I couldn't make out where I was. I just knew it was somewhere cold. I cast the wand-lightning charm and realized I was in a corridor. I heard some screams. I got the impression they were Death Eaters, so I ran towards a door. I entered a room filled with thousands of glass spheres and, when I touched one, everything turned black and Ron woke me up. My scar hurt… What was that place?"

Skyrah looked lost, but Severus had a reflective expression on his face that indicated he had an idea. He said that they had little information to confirm the place and didn't communicate his suspicions. In order to stave off an interrogation, Severus went to look for a dreamless sleep potion. When he joined them again, Harry looked more composed, but accepted the vial anyway.

"You did well by coming here and telling us, Potter. Regardless, refrain from coming accompanied next time"

"Ron insisted, sir."

"And you should have insisted on coming alone."

"Severus," started Skyrah, aiming to avoid a likely brawl between the wizards at these late hours. "He got the message. Ron will not spread the word, will he?" Harry shook his head. "And he doesn't really know what happened, does he?"

"I haven't told him," said Harry, shrugging.

"Good," said Skyrah. "Do you think you can return to your dorms alone, sweetheart? One of us can escort you until the Gryffindor Tower if you want… This way, if Argus catches you, you won't lose House points or get a detention."

Sweetheart.

It felt like ages since Skyrah had called him that. It made Harry's heart twitch in nostalgia.

"I can deal with Filch," assured Harry with a twinkle in his eyes, showing them the invisibility cloak Ron had left in the room.

Skyrah smirked. "You, clever boy! Come on, then! Off to sleep!"

Severus raised an eyebrow and was about to scold him for using the cloak, but Skyrah touching his arm stopped him.

Harry would have given anything to stay the night with the Snapes, but he didn't mention it. He complied after Severus reminded him to build the grief wall before falling asleep.

* * *

Ron acted weirdly the following days. He was more distant with Harry. It wasn't until Hermione talked to Ron that he decided to have an actual conversation with Harry. As the Common Room was empty except for the Golden Trio, Ron reckoned it was the ideal time to discuss what was happening.

"We need to talk."

"Later, Ron," said Harry. "I don't want to miss Malfoy's face when he loses the Slytherin versus Ravenclaw match."

"No, mate. We need to talk _now,_ " Ron said so serious Harry was taken aback.

Hermione was the first to sit on the couch in front of the fireplace. Ron and Harry followed her lead.

"You called the Snapes _Dad_ and _Mum_."

Ron's voice was cutting, and his expression was that of a lost person, not really understanding how that could have occurred. Hermione didn't look surprised, so Harry guessed Ron had told her about everything. His neck turned red, and he was not really sure if it was out of embarrassment or of anger. Most likely, it was the outcome of those mixed emotions.

"You told her."

"She's our friend," countered back Ron. "She deserves to know. Besides, you and I both know that if she stays with us during the conversation, everything will run more smoothly."

Harry huffed, but commented on nothing since Ron was right. Hermione looked at him worriedly and took his hand.

"Harry, what happened at the Snapes'? You have always hated Professor Snape. Now you even call him Dad... How did this ensue?" she asked softly, not veiling her confusion and concern.

Harry's eyes shone strangely. He bent his head and averted his friends' gazes as he reflected on the answer. Why didn't he see Severus as the slimy git anymore? The answer was so simple yet so complicated. Severus, the teacher he had hated the most, had been there for him when he had most needed it. Severus, the sarcastic, mean Professor, had not laughed at his condition and actually showed he cared. Unlike popular belief, Harry and Severus shared a very relevant trait: they both were victims of abuse. Perhaps that is why Harry relied on Severus on a particular nasty evening, before Skyrah lost the baby.

_It was one of the occlumency lessons Harry took with Severus. As always, Severus counted to three and legilimenced him. He visualized the memories as if it was a muggle film._

_Aunt Petunia practically dragged Harry into the cupboard under the stairs and told him that that would be his room. The light went out. Only Harry's cries were heard. He was afraid of the dark, of being lonely, yet no matter how hard he cried and supplicated, nobody came to his rescue. Instead, Uncle Vernon beat him up to keep him quiet the rest of the night._

_Severus came out of his mind and stared at the boy. Harry was averting his eyes, his chest moving up and down unevenly. Before Severus could react, Harry let himself fall on the floor, his hands covering his face, his sobs unconcealed. Severus made to leave the room to give him some space and call Skyrah, thinking Harry would prefer her, but the shock upon Harry's trembling and faint voice requesting for him to stay made him think better of it. Severus stood awkwardly until Harry dried his tears and met his eyes. Then, the unexpected happened: Harry rose to his feet and hugged the person who took him away from the abuse._

" _Why did Professor Dumbledore bring me to the Dursleys? Anywhere else was better. I wouldn't have been their personal house-elf, I wouldn't have run from Dudley and his friends, I wouldn't have been hit by them… I didn't deserve to live like that."_

_Severus put aside his discomfort at the affectionate gesture. He understood then that Harry had just released all the tears he had not cried since he could remember, and he had done it in front of him, the Professor who used to loathe him. Severus sighed and put a hand on his shoulder._

" _Professor Dumbledore assumed it was the best for you since you were protected from He-W_ _ho_ _-Must-Not-Be-Named thanks to the bond of blood charm."_

" _Who kept me safe from the Dursleys? Didn't he think of that? I begged him to let me stay at Hogwarts during the summer and he ignored me!"_

" _I cannot give you a proper answer to that. You will have to ask Professor Dumbledore himself. What I can tell you is that I wasn't aware of the situation. Had I known, I would have taken adequate measures." He trailed off then, debating if telling him something else was pertinent. A few seconds later, he murmured, "It's good that you realized you merited better, Harry. Nobody should go through abuse."_

_He had called him by his first name on purpose, and it made Harry faintly smile up at him. What the boy found in his black eyes was respect and satisfaction. He may not have explicitly pronounced the words, but Harry knew Severus was proud of him. He had let go of his emotions. That was everything the Snapes had asked of him when they invited him home._

" _Thank you," breathed out the boy._

" _Whatever for?"_

" _For letting me stay here with you, away from the Dursleys. For telling nobody."_

_The sincerity in his voice stunned Severus, who tightened his grip on him. Even though Harry could tell the gesture had been unconscious by his part, it meant the world to him._

Harry's glassy eyes met his friends' concerned gazes. A lump formed in his throat. The only thing he managed to say before leaving the dumbstruck pair behind was that Snape had been there for him and that he had been wrong to judge him. Harry headed to the Quidditch pitch before his friends could question him.

* * *

Skyrah prowled the castle until she located the room where students' records were kept. Ever since Irma had told her she had studied at Hogwarts, Skyrah had felt like she needed to go there. She followed her hunch.

She scanned sundry records, but found no _Irma Pince_. Why would Irma lie about going to Hogwarts as a student? It made no sense. She was about to give up hope and call herself paranoid when something caught her eye. There was a photo of a girl that attended the school and looked an awful lot like a younger version of Irma Pince.

_Eileen Prince._

When she read the surname, she felt shockwaves. Skyrah remembered the moment Voldemort told her about Severus  for the first time. Not only had he bragged about him being the most loyal Death Eater, but also about his blood. Severus was a Prince descendant, an important pure-blood line. The dates of the years she had attended Hogwarts led Skyrah to think Eileen Prince was Severus's mother. But then again, could the resemblance between Eileen Prince and Irma Pince be a mere coincidence? She stared at the photo for a long time until it clicked: _Irma Pince_ is the anagram for _I am Prince_. The similar mannerisms, their scowls and sneers, their grumpiness, the hooked noses and black eyes and hair, the reason why Severus avoided talking about her and why Irma seemed to know him deeply... Irma Pince was in fact Eileen Prince, Severus's mother.

"Bloody hell!" squeaked Skyrah, putting the records in their place.

* * *

After an exhausting Potions class, seeing Skyrah was everything Severus needed. He smiled, knowing Skyrah had no more lessons that afternoon. They would both grade some papers, cook, make love, eat, read and go to sleep. It was the perfect routine. He went into their studio, expecting to find her correcting some essays, as usual. Instead, he got there just in time to watch her struggling to hide a paper. He raised an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nope."

She had blurted it out impressively quickly, as if he had caught her doing something she shouldn't do and wished for him to forget about it.

She was unlucky, for Severus replied, "I gather that you are grading some essays…"

"Yes," she said in the same tone.

"Then you won't mind me taking a look at them, will you?"

"Beware that first years make many mistakes and you may get a headache when you read them," she joked, trying to sound confident yet failing miserably when a nervous snigger escaped her throat.

"I'll take the risk."

Somehow, Severus could tell her laugh was fake, and he didn't miss the way she flinched when he thumbed through the papers of the novice students. In between them, he spotted a scroll with her handwriting. He analyzed the content superficially. Dark Magic. She was experimenting with it. He scowled.

Skyrah cursed and cried out, "I can explain it!"

His heart strangled. He had no idea how she intended to explain why she was playing with Dark Magic. What if she was more like Voldemort than he had believed? What if she had fooled him? What if it was all a game to blow up his secrets and Skyrah was only playing with him? Severus felt betrayed, enraged. His fists clenched and his eyes squinted.

"You can _explain_ it?! You have been creating a dark spell behind my back! I trusted you and you lied to me!" 

It was the first time he barked at her like that, but Skyrah wasn't affected by it.

She snorted and said sarcastically, "Funny you accuse me of being a liar when you have done exactly the same with me. I guess we are made for each other."

His mouth went dry. He had told her everything; she had been the only one he had trusted with his darkest secrets, with his past. There had only been one aspect he had hidden from her, but there was no way she could have found out about that, right?

"What do you mean?" he asked, lowering his voice and piercing her with his black eyes.

"Don't play all innocent now! You've kept something important from me! Every time I asked, you wandered off the subject and invented pathetic excuses! Well, you know what? I did a little research... Imagine my surprise when I found out I had already met my mother-in-law. Care to explain to me why she changed her name and why you chose not to tell me your mother works at Hogwarts?"


	30. Chapter 30

It started in his chest, flames flickering, growing. The fire was so fierce it burned his confusion about how she had uncovered his secret. Instead of answering her question, wrath controlled his body. He towered over her, invading her personal space. Anybody would have cowarded, anybody but Skyrah. She kept her head up, her jaw clenched.

"Don't change the subject, Skyrah. I thought you told me everything!"

"Right back at you!" she shouted, stepping even nearer him.

Their noses bumped. Severus distinguished the emotions in her eyes without legilimency. She was disappointed in him and just as angry as him... What struck him was that under the discontented surface he detected love. Skyrah loved him. Skyrah matched his patronus. She was still wearing the pendant of the crows. She must have had her reasons for hiding something like that, just like he had his reasons for keeping his mother's identity secret. Severus's initial thoughts of Skyrah telling his secrets to Voldemort appeared inane now.

They had quarreled before, but they had never been so irate. Sweat appeared on his forehead, suddenly afraid of losing her even though he still was mad at her. Severus took some steps back and made to leave. He would rather wait until the storm blew over than deal with the topic. After all, every time he got crossed, stupidities slipped out his mouth, stupidities that wounded the people he cared for. He did not wish to exacerbate the situation.

She gnashed her teeth. "Where the bloody hell are you going?"

He faced her ever so slowly. "Outside. I need to think. We can discuss this when both of us are calm enough."

"Excuse me?! Oh, no! No way! You aren't going to deny me angry sex!" 

If it wasn't for her indignant expression, Severus would have bet he was dreaming. Her black hair was pulled in a bun, exposing her scarlet cheeks. Her eyes had turned a darker specter of brown and were filled with lust. Her chest was moving up and down irregularly, following her harsh breaths. Her fleshy lips were pressed thin. A wild beauty, that was what she was. His blood pumped at the sight. He felt a primal urge to snog her he struggled to resist and finally surrendered to the moment Skyrah grasped him violently by the cloak.

A familiar sensation went down his groin when she yanked him back towards her chair until he was sitting on it, without breaking the kiss. She was on top of him, straddling him and grinding against his bulge impatiently. Skyrah unbuttoned his pants, not bothering with his top garments. When she touched his hardness, Severus broke the kiss and let out a low groan.

"Skyrah…" he begged, displaying a sudden vulnerability.

Skyrah didn't stop. She ruthlessly kissed, licked, sucked and nibbled every single spot of the pale skin she found on his neck, chin, jaw and ears. He didn't want to be raw with her, yet the famished way she touched him plus the smoldering anger he felt were drugging him. Severus felt like ripping her apart and making her scream his name in pleasure at the same time. He was dizzy. For once in his life, he let go and let his body act on its own, without thinking of the consequences.

Their lovemaking was filled with whimpers, scrapping nails, bites and sounds of the wooden chair creaking under them. They gripped each other so roughly their skin would show some bruises later. After the shockwaves of pleasure were over, they rested their foreheads together.

"That was…" 

"Intense," Skyrah finished for him.

The only sound in the chambers was that of ragged breaths. It took them a few minutes to recover. Skyrah was the first to break the silence.

"Do you still need to go outside?"

Severus considered it. During their carnal union, he had experienced almost primitive and animalistic sensations, but now he felt much calmer, as if he had let out all his anger in every thrust. He shook his head.

"Do you feel like talking about the _issue_ now?"

He nodded.

She removed herself from him and straightened up her clothes, while he adjusted his trousers. She delibered sitting back on his lap, but she feared that would ensue another sex session, and as much as she liked making love with him, she wanted to talk now. She sat on the edge of the table, facing him. 

"Remember when you asked me what my father and I had talked about in Parseltongue before you blacked out? My answer wasn't entirely sincere."

Severus recalled the scene. He had got the impression she was way more nervous than usual and she had hesitated to respond him. It was atypical of her, but he blamed her behavior on the fact that she had seen her father torturing him.

"Potter wasn't the object of the conversation, then."

"He wasn't the only one. My father entrusted me with a task."

"Creating a dark spell," he guessed.

"More or less…" Severus quirked an eyebrow. "He wants me to find out how to fly without a broomstick. He thinks that, if the Death Eaters knew the way, it would be easier to escape if something went wrong. It would disconcert the Order. Plus, they'd be able to get away from dementors… You are the only Death Eater I know who is able to produce a patronus, after all."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Skyrah lowered her gaze.

"I want to trick my father and his followers. I want to subtly weaken the Death Eaters every time they set off flying thanks to the spell I am creating. I can find no other way to do that without drawing upon Dark Magic."

"You still haven't answered my question, Skyrah. Why did you hide that from me?"

She sighed. "I want to destroy a monster, and I don't want to become one in the process. I… I am afraid you'll look at me differently if I succeed in creating a dark spell because that's the first step to becoming my father."

There was a long, tense silence. Skyrah expected Severus to be angry at her for being so insecure and to snap at her for lying to him. He did neither. 

"I didn't tell you about my mother because I don't consider her worthy of the title." Skyrah met his eyes. "I have never had a family. I always looked after her, not the other way around. She should have taken me away from Tobias. She may have never beaten me, but her lack of action was abuse too."

Skyrah's expression softened as she clutched his hand in between hers, trying to provide some solace as she knew disclosing about his family had never come easy to him.

"Did she tell you? Is this how you found out?" he asked gently, although Skyrah noted some hints of irritation in the lines of his face.

"We talked on few occasions, but she said nothing about being a relative of yours, not even when I asked her why she seemed to know you so well. I found out on my own. I looked through students' records and saw a picture of Eileen Prince. The girl looked like a young version of Irma, as well as a younger version of you. Besides, _Irma Pince_ is the anagram of _I am Prince_. I put the pieces of the puzzle together." He averted her eyes, but Skyrah squeezed his hand. "I think she cares for you. She was the one who came to me the first time around. She wanted to get to know me. Why would she care about me? She doesn't seem the one to gossip. My assumption is that she only wanted to know what kind of person you had married. That's what mothers do."

He snorted. "That doesn't erase everything she did wrong."

"No, it doesn't."

"But?"

"Even if she didn't do a great job when you were a child, she is trying now. We all change, Severus. You of all people should know that. Perhaps you are more like her than you realize. She may surprise you…"

He bent his head down.

"Why did she change her name?"

He sighed.

"When Tobias died, she was a right mess. There was no magic left in her, could have passed for a squib. I wanted her to forget about Tobias and start a brand new life. I convinced her that changing her name would be a good start. She chose _Irma Pince_. Since she had no money, I talked to Albus and he agreed to hire her as a librarian. Books about magic helped her get over her depression. Poppy and I created a few potions that helped her heal her magical core as well."

Skyrah grinned ruefully. "You are not a bad son, Severus. You care for her, no matter how much you tell yourself you don't."

He didn't reply for a long time, but when he did, he left his wife speechless.

"You will never be like your father, Skyrah, no matter how much you tell yourself you will." He put his hand on her knee. "I am sorry I kept that secret from you…"

"I am sorry I lied too."

He sighed and pulled her into his lap, allowing her to sit astride. He kissed the pit in between her collarbones and her neck, and rested his head on her shoulder while she played with his hair. Every time she landed a kiss on the top of his head, he would smile against her shoulder. Sometimes, he would turn his head to nuzzle her neck with his nose, eliciting a gasp from her. The game continued for a few minutes until Skyrah put her hands on his shoulders and pulled him against the back of the chair, so that they were able to see each other's faces.

Her rascally grin got him wondering, "What is it?"

"Do you know why angry sex is great?" she asked, eyes twinkling.

"Enlighten me…"

"It's great because it always comes up with another erotic session called make-up sex."

Severus arched an eyebrow. "I fancy the idea…"

"I knew you would."

He put his hands on her cheeks, gently guiding her lips towards his. Skyrah cupped his face and sighed into the kiss. The moment she pulled away to breathe, Severus took her bridal style, gaining a light giggle from her. His lips twitched subtly. Anybody else wouldn't have noticed it, but Skyrah did. Severus laid her in bed cautiously. This time, their love-making was languid and slow, but utterly satisfying.

They were catching their breaths when Severus noticed the bruises that were starting to show on her hips, just where he had held her. A sense of guilt seared him.

"I'm sorry about the bruises…"

"Oh, don't be! The rough way in which you held me turned me on," she said, enjoying how handsome he looked with his cheeks flushed. "Besides, I was rough with you too… Your neck and back are full of marks to prove it."

"Still. I shouldn't have been so brutish with you earlier."

"I like your brutishness, you know it." Seeing he was still insecure, eyes fixed on her bruises, she joshed him. "Severus Snape, are you telling me you didn't enjoy angry sex? It didn't look like it when you were screaming my name. I think we should get angry more often, in fact, don't you?"

He chuckled in spite of himself at the last comment. Skyrah gave him a peck on his scarred shoulder, her hand resting on his chest. She used the charm against love bites on them both and told him she would get the balm against bruises whenever they were ready to leave the bed. She cuddled him closer, letting him know she wanted to spend a few more moments in bed before that.

"Are you still angry with me?"

Her eyes were filled with a sudden vulnerability, losing all trace of joke.

"I am not. Are you?"

"No," she answered in an earnest tone. "No more secrets between us, no matter how uncomfortable or vulnerable we feel?"

"No more secrets," he agreed, huddling her closer. "I have one request, though. Let me help you create that flying spell."

"Do you really want to?"

"I asked, didn't I?"

She smirked. "Okay. I already discovered how to fly without a broomstick using light magic. I am experimenting with dark magic to turn the spell against Death Eaters. It needs to be insidious so that nobody suspects me, especially Father."

"We are Slytherins; we'll find a way. Two heads are better than one, especially two heads with two minds like ours."

"I see you can be immensely overconfident," she quipped, poking his chest.

"We are intelligent. I am merely stating the obvious."

She grinned and Severus found himself smiling back. They spent the rest of the evening kissing and cuddling. Neither of them realized that, in the heat of the moment, they had forgotten to cast contraceptive spells.

* * *

Dione was busy flinging snowballs at Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott on the castle grounds. They had just come back from a Hogsmeade trip but they didn't feel like going back to the castle just yet. Dione looked out of the corner of her eye and saw someone with unmistakable platinum blond hair alone in the Astronomy Tower. She would have sworn he glanced at her. Her momentary distraction cost Dione her defeat.

"Should we play again?" wondered Susan, still excited upon her victory.

Dione shook her head. "I'm going inside."

"Why?" asked Hannah. "A few minutes ago, you said you wanted to seize the day and stay here, in the snow."

"I changed my mind," she dismissed with a shrug.

Dione left her hufflepuff friends behind and climbed up towards the Astronomy Tower with quick steps, practically jogging. Draco was still there when she arrived. He didn't acknowledge her presence, so she cleared her throat.

Turning around, he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Have you been to Hogsmeade today?" she asked, ignoring his question.

"Why do you care?" he spat.

"I just do."

He stared at her intently for some time and made to leave wordlessly. Seeing his intentions, Dione caught his wrist. An electrifying jolted through them. Draco stared at their joined hands for a few seconds as if mesmerized before shoving her off.

Dione huffed. "I've been here for longer than a month. Why do you avoid me?"

He eyed her, confused by the hurt in her voice. She was blocking the way out with arms akimbo. He had noticed in class that the girl was incredibly tenacious. He wouldn't get out of the tower until he spoke.

Reluctantly, he murmured, "It's best if we don't talk, Fawley."

"Why?"

Dione detected vulnerability in his silvery eyes, but he soon sent her a cold glare and laughed bitterly. He had never looked at her like that, not even when he called her mudblood or blood-traitor in Malfoy Manor.

"Why? I thought you were as intelligent as your sister. Figure it out."

He took a step forward. Dione didn't back down nor lift her blockade.

"Don't make me take out my wand, Fawley."

She didn't feel intimidated by the threat. It wasn't like she hadn't faced worse circumstances.

"I'm not afraid of you, Malfoy."

He was stunned. Nobody had ever told him that. He sneered.

"You should."

They stared at each other, blue against grey, neither backing down until Dione softened her expression and thanked him.

"Excuse me?" he spluttered.

"Thank you. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

Draco blushed and tried to hide his embarrassment by growling, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"You are the only person who has ever helped me when I was captive. Skyrah hasn't told me, but I think you are the reason why those people came to rescue us in the first place."

Draco didn't deny it nor affirm it but looked troubled. This time, when he made to leave, Dione let him.

She leaned over the balcony and relished in the wintry view. Susan and Hannah were still playing near Hagrid's hut. She saw them clearly. It occurred to her that maybe, just maybe, Draco had seen her coming here and still hadn't moved. _He wanted to talk to me_ , she thought with a silly grin. 

Dione prowled the castle, looking for her sister. She found her on her way to the dungeons.

"Skyrah!"

"Dione!" Skyrah smiled. She made sure no students were witnessing the sisterly scene before adding, "Did you enjoy the trip to Hogsmeade?"

"I loved it. I need to talk to you though… Can we go somewhere private?"

That was how the pair found themselves in the Snapes' chambers, standing in the living room. Skyrah waited patiently for Dione to talk, yet her sister kept her head down, twisting one curl around her finger nervously. It wasn't until Skyrah squeezed her shoulder in encouragement that she spoke.

"It's about Draco Malfoy."

"What about him?"

"He's been avoiding me since I came here… I confronted him about it earlier."

"It didn't go the way you planned it, I gather," Skyrah guessed.

Dione sighed and met her eyes. "He thinks that it is for the best that we don't talk. I feel like he is pushing me away. He is just… I can't figure him out. Merlin help me! He is bigheaded, mean and spiteful, the son of a Death Eater, but…" she trailed off, suddenly blushing.

"But?"

"I think he saved me, one way or another. How did those people know we were in Malfoy's Manor, anyway?"

Skyrah hesitated. "I received a note from someone who offered help. I met up with him."

"With Draco."

Skyrah smirked at her sister's perspicacity. "Yes. He suggested that I sent you letters through him and his mother so that we could stay in contact. I knew then that you were in Malfoy Manor, and the Order operated."

Dione looked upwards. She tended to do that when she reflected. It helped her concentrate.

"Draco told me you used to chat," said Skyrah, bringing Dione back to reality.

"We did. It was only for a few nights, but it felt nice to talk with somebody apart from Mum. Besides, it was hard to see him as _the enemy_ when he kept passing us food in secret. I still don't know why he did it."

Skyrah shrugged. "Perhaps he liked your little chit-chats just as much as you did and it was his way to show appreciation…"

The girl rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "Yes, that's why he has been averting me as if I were a disease."

Skyrah grinned ruefully. "You were really keen on those conservations… You miss him."

Dione's cheeks flushed, but she didn't contradict her.

"You must think I am crazy."

Skyrah let out a giggle then, and hugged her sister briefly.

"You aren't crazy, Dione. You went through hell, and he made you forget about it. I think you have a crush on him."

Dione choked. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," teased Skyrah. "You always had a thing for blond fellas. I remember Luke. He was your husband, wasn't he?"

Dione face-palmed. "I was seven! I didn't even know what I was doing. It was just a role-play game!"

"Are you sure? Because you grew up and had an obsession with another blond bloke… That tall Wampus boy… What was his name, again? Oh, yes! Blake! You blushed every time I mentioned him and-"

Skyrah's raillery was interrupted when Dione grabbed a pillow from the sofa and threw it at her.

"Oh, shut up already! I get it! I have a type!"

"Oh, so you admit it?" she ribbed, catching the pillow before it hit her.

"Skyrah! Can you give me a break?"

Skyrah tilted her head and pretended to give it a thought, but then clicked her tongue. "I don't think so. It's too funny to see you flustered!"

Dione took another pillow that was nearby and resumed hitting her. That was the beginning of their sisterly pillow fight.

Severus couldn't believe his eyes when he arrived. Feathers, laughter and squeals filled the room. Skyrah was smiling from ear to ear and enjoying herself like any infant would. Her grin illuminated her face and made her look radiant, stunning.

"Wait!" yelped Dione.

Skyrah raised her eyebrows in wonder, yet kept her pillow lifted. Dione jerked her head towards Severus, who raised an eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest.

"Oh, no! Don't mind me! Keep playing as if you were five years old!" he sneered, although Skyrah could tell by the tone that he wasn't angry.

He may not look playful to the students' eyes, but Skyrah remembered the time _the scary bat of the dungeons_ had a food fight. She nearly asked him if he would like to join the pillow fight, but chose to tease him.

"Don't tell me you are jealous, Severus."

Dione struggled to keep from sniggering. The truth was that, although he was a mean professor, he behaved differently towards Skyrah. It was hard to miss the way he looked at her. Daniel used to look at Skyrah the same way.

"Hardly. I'll leave you to it. Make sure to clean this mess up afterwards," drawled Severus.

"There's no need, Professor. We are done. We'll leave the room spotless and I'll go, sir."

Dione began to pick up some feathers with a spell, but Skyrah stopped her and assured her she'd do it. The sisters went towards the door, out of earshot.

"Dione, be careful around Draco. I don't think he is bad, but he is dangerous. His father is a Death Eater. You know that. Maybe he is right when he says it is for the best that you two don't talk."

Dione's cheerfulness melted away at her words. Skyrah felt like the worst sister in the world for taking Dione's happiness away.

"I'm sorry. I know that is not what you want to hear, even less when you have... _feelings_ for him."

"I don't have _feelings_ for him," Dione retorted with a blush. Skyrah raised an eyebrow as if telling her she didn't believe a word. "It's only a tiny crush. It'll pass. I just need to meet another blond guy, a more handsome one."

Skyrah chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"I missed this. I missed acting like sisters, instead of teacher and student," whispered Dione.

"Me too."

Before leaving the chambers for good, Dione promised she would keep her distance from Draco.

Skyrah returned to the living room and cleaned up the mess with a flick of her wand.

"What?" she asked, rolling her eyes when she noticed Severus was eyeing her with mischievous eyes.

He approached her and curled his fingers into a black tress of hers, toying with it. He caressed her neck in the process, making her shudder, and after some vacillation, he ducked his head and kissed her tenderly, biting her bottom lip playfully in the end and leaving her breathless and wanting more. At least, Severus liked to think that her hands on his nape and her dilated pupils indicated she wanted more.

"You missed a feather," he said with a crooked smile, showing her the mentioned feather.

"You!" she cried out, eyes narrowed. She poked him in the ribs, keeping one hand on his nape. "You caught that feather while I was talking to my sister and you used it as an excuse to kiss me!"

"You aren't even mad at me and you know it," he said, amused.

"That's beyond the point!"

"It is still true."

"Severus Snape! Listen to me. You don't need to trick me in order to kiss m-"

She was cut short when he claimed her mouth in a firm kiss, turning her words into a muffled whimper. Severus ran his tongue along her lips and Skyrah soon parted them, giving him the chance to explore her mouth with his tongue while she did the same to his. One of his hands stroked her cheek, while the other explored her curves. Skyrah kept her hand on his nape. The one that had been poking him in the ribs was now running down his back.

"I know I don't need to. Tricking you, however, is vastly entertaining," he teased when they came apart.

Even though her lips lifted up in a half-smile, she cried out, "Prick!"

"I couldn't agree more. I must say your taste in men isn't very refined," he ribbed her, albeit Skyrah detected some truthful traces under the joke.

She took the hand that was still stroking her cheek and brought it to her mouth, now serious, making eye contact.

"You are beautifully imperfect," she murmured, kissing one knuckle. "That is why I love you." She kissed the second knuckle. "That is why I will never leave you." The third knuckle. "Crows mate for life." The fourth knuckle. "You are stuck with me,  _always_." The fifth knuckle.

Severus reached for her pendant of the crows and locked eyes with her.

"Always," he breathed, heart pounding strongly.

* * *

Harry woke up with a start. He built up his occluding wall of grief and sprinted towards the Snapes' chambers. He acted so fast he did not even bother taking the invisibility cloak. He knocked adamantly. Severus was the one to open the door, but Skyrah was right next to him.

"Mr. Weasley. Danger. Nagini. Corridor of the spheres," Harry babbled.

"Potter," began Severus. "You've had dreams like this before. It could mean nothing."

"This is different! It's not a trick! I can feel it! We have to save him! Ron won't survive without his father!"

The Snapes acceded to tell Albus at last. A wise move. Mr. Weasley was rescued just in time. He spent Christmas recovering in Saint Mungo's. Harry stayed in Grimmauld Place with the Weasley children during the holidays. Even Hermione joined. He felt thankful his friends hadn't treated him differently after their conversation regarding the Snapes. Still, at the most unexpected times, guilt swept over him. Harry blamed himself for Nagini's attack, kept thinking he should have acted faster. He suffered the most at night when he couldn't fall asleep and wondered what Christmas with the Snapes would be like. Funny how one could miss something they had never experienced.

* * *

During the holidays, Skyrah was more fatigued and moodier than usual. She assured Severus that nothing was wrong with her when he asked, but he wasn't so certain. He was reading to her on the couch, while she laid her head on his lap. In that position, glancing at her cleavage whenever he paused for breath was tempting. The problem was he was not subtle about it. Skyrah looked up at him, catching his lingering eyes. 

"Severus, if you want to leave reading for later and make love now, don't you just stare."

But he couldn't stop staring.

"Severus, are you all right?" she asked, sitting up. 

His eyes were fixed on her chest.

She huffed. "Would you be so kind to look me in the eye and answer me?"

He brushed her breast. She frowned. Next thing she knew, her clothes were half-buttoned and his hands were groping for her breasts, palming them through the fabric of her bra. She gave a moan and arched her back towards him.

"Shit! Forget about reading. Let's make love." 

He restrained a lopsided grin at her mix of keenness and bossiness. _Focus,_ he told himself. To her disappointment, he withdrew his hand. He was meeting her eyes now. 

She grunted. "What is wrong with you? When I want you to look me in the eye, you stare at my chest. When I want you to make love to me, you stop touching me."

Ignoring her exasperation, he asked as gently as he could, "Skyrah, are you with child?"

"Am I with..." She choked, wide-eyed. "What makes you think so? As far as I know, contraceptive wizarding methods actually work on every single occasion, unlike muggle methods. It is technically impossible to get pregnant."

Severus blushed. _Idiot. Of course she isn't pregnant._

"Your mood swings remind me of your pregnancy, as does your constant fatigue and your breast… _size_. When I touched them." He glanced at her chest again. "They felt the same they used to when you were expecting. I apologize. Now that you say it, it does sound ludicrous. I am worried about your health, though. Should I suggest meeting Poppy?"

Outside, she looked amused by his embarrassment. Inside, she was melting by the way he cared and his adorable awkwardness.

"That won't be necessary. I know what is happening to me."

"You do?" he asked, lifting his eyebrows in surprise.

"It's a matter you guys don't usually like to talk about," she said, averting his deep eyes.

"Try me. We promised there would be no secrets."

"All right. You've been warned." She breathed deeply. "Sore swelling breasts and mood swings are common premenstrual symptoms."

Severus frowned. "Premenstrual symptoms? That's it?"

She nodded and bit her bottom lip. "Don't you feel uncomfortable talking about menstruation?"

"I have taught teenager girls for years, some of whom experienced their menarche in my class. I would be doomed if I felt uneasy every time I overheard my students discussing something so natural. For the record, the anti-cramps potion that Poppy keeps in her storage is brewed by me."

"Oh," she said. "That's good to know. Some guys pretend that menstruation doesn't exist and faint when they hear about it."

"Not me."

"I see… I guess I'll try that potion of yours when I get my period."

He hummed. "Maybe I should experiment and see if I can find a potion to reduce mood swings and sore breasts."

"That would be lovely. You'd be the greatest hero of all witches."

It wasn't until she replayed the conversation in her mind at night that she realized she should have got her period about two weeks ago. It wasn't the first time she was late, so she did not dwell on it. That changed when she woke up feeling sick. Visiting Poppy did not sound like a silly idea, after all. As Severus hadn't been with her when she had woken up – he had gone to a Head of the Houses meeting and was still trapped in it - he knew nothing about it.

"You are pregnant, dear. Congratulations," said Poppy with a wide smile. "You deserve it after everything you and Severus have gone through."

Skyrah choked. "P-pardon?"

"You are expecting a child." 

Skyrah shook her head. "Impossible. It must be something else. Severus and I took precautions. Can't you take more tests, please?

"My tests never fail. You are going to be a mother soon. I can even tell you how far along you are in your pregnancy and the sex of the baby."

Skyrah rubbed her temples. "This is insane."

"Perhaps it is, but my tests confirm that the conception took place six weeks ago."

Skyrah's brain rewound images and travelled six weeks back in time. That was when she recalled the passionate _angry_ encounter and the make-up sex that had followed. She realized they had been so caught up in the moment that they had forgotten about contraceptive spells.

"Sweet Salazar!" she blurted out, a hand on her forehead.

Poppy almost sniggered at her expression.

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby or do you prefer the father to be with you when I tell you? Maybe you wish to wait until the child is born to know…"

 _Bloody hell! Severus may not faint upon adolescents talking about menstruation, but he will black out when I break the news to him,_ thought Skyrah _._

"So? What's your answer?"

Skyrah stared intensely at Poppy, frightened and nervous. She didn't know if she was ready to become a mother after losing her first child not so long ago, let alone know the sex of the unborn baby. She was sure of something, though: she wouldn't let her father kill her child again, boy or girl. She wouldn't survive going through such a barbarity over again. Skyrah wasn't aware of it, but her hands were covering her womb protectively. For the first time, her belly didn't hurt at the memory of her miscarriage. Teary-eyed, she voiced her response.


	31. Chapter 31

Skyrah woke up to butterfly kisses that trailed down the curve of her neck onto her shoulder. She sighed contently. Severus looked up to her and pecked her lips, his hair tickling her chin.

"I could get used to waking up like this," she whispered, still in her half-drowsy state.

A deep rich rumbling sound resonated, and it took her a few seconds to realize her husband was chuckling. He kissed her deeply, pressing his morning erection against her thigh. 

"Are you trying to seduce me, Mister Snape?" she wondered in a playful tone, slightly out of breath.

"Is it working?" he asked while his fingers drew patterns on her exposed flesh, slowly making his way up from below her nightgown.

"Oh, I think you haven't completely achieved your goal just yet," she teased, cracking a grin.

He smirked against her shoulder and was about to remove her knickers when Skyrah grabbed his wrist. He lifted his head and locked their gazes, holding his breath.

His qualms about whether he had done something wrong dissipated when she purred, "It's your birthday, and I want you to start the day with a bang. Let me take care of you and enjoy."

Shivers ran down his spine, and he wasn't sure if it was due to the fact her hand was touching his bulge through the fabric of his underwear or due to her smoky voice. Skyrah settled on top of him and kissed him while her hand teased him. He tried to caress her core, but Skyrah broke the kiss and stroked his cheek tenderly.

"Severus, I meant it. Let me do the work, okay?"

"But you won't-"

"Sh," she shushed, putting her index finger on his thin lips. "Relax. You deserve the attention. Besides, you can always repay me the favor later. I have more surprises for you, after all."

 _Fuck it, it's my birthday. If she wants to pleasure me, I am not going to say no_ , he thought, feeling like the luckiest man on Earth for having this woman's devotion. He gasped when she cast a non-verbal spell that left them nude. She grinned naughtily and kissed the corner of his mouth, his jaw and his neck, pressing their naked chests together. From there, she traced all his scars with little kisses, sometimes licking and biting his sensitive flesh while her hand moved up and down his arousal. He swallowed hard and inhaled sharply when her tongue found his shaft and slowly licked from base to tip.

He breathed out her name, eyes closed in ecstasy. Skyrah smirked at his reactions and slid her lips over the tip of his length. That was it. A stirring primal need captured his brain and a loud groan escaped his throat. Instinctively, his hand found her hair and intertwined his fingers with her locks as she sucked and twirled her tongue around his shaft.

Harder.

Faster.

His hips drove into her mouth without even realizing it. His blood pumped. His head was thrown back. He felt weak in the knees and squirmed. His moans grew louder, and louder, and louder. A light caress on his testicles, and he came with a suffocated groan.

While he recovered from the ride, Skyrah planted kisses all the way up until she got hold of his lips, congratulating him for his birthday in a low-pitched voice before snogging him again. He reciprocated and held her close to his naked body, trying to tell her how much he appreciated what she had done for him.

After a while, they moved so that Skyrah was sitting in between Severus's legs, resting her head and back against his chest and abdomen while his arms encircled her by the waist.

"We have certainly started the day with a bang. Those hands and mouth of yours are quite talented," he mumbled, making his wife chuckle. He bent his head and added, whispering in her ear, "And I am looking forward to the surprises you have for me..."

"Me too," she confessed, grabbing his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I am particularly eager to repay you the favor later."

His pitch lowered and his hot breath tickled her nape as his fingertips caressed her thigh, making her burn in desire. He began to kiss, nibble and lick the crook of her neck, her sensitive spot. She gasped and shut her eyes.

"Severus," she husked.

"Mm?" he wondered amid kisses.

"Have you been taken classes in seduction lately? Not that I am complaining…"

He stopped his ministrations and chuckled. He tightened the grip on his wife and kissed the top of her head. His lips had barely brushed her neck again when she cursed and rose, leaving Severus cold and startled.

"What's wrong?"

"We have five minute left before first period starts!" she groaned, waving her wand to get them both dressed and presentable.

"Shit!" he cursed, standing up.

They poured some pumpkin juice in a glass and swigged it in one gulp. The Snapes didn't even bother to look for something to eat. On their way towards their classrooms, Skyrah kept muttering under her breath that they should allow teachers to apparate within Hogwarts. Her husband couldn't agree more.

When they had to go in different directions, Skyrah whispered in his ear, "Go straight to our chambers when classes finish…"

He couldn't even answer her for she was already out of sight. He smirked, foreseeing the surprises Skyrah had planned for him. He snapped out of it and turned on his heel; his black robes waving and following his fast pace, making him look like a bat. Miraculously, both Snapes arrived to their classrooms just in time. No student dared to comment on their slightly flushed faces.

Severus arrived first to their chambers. Someone knocked. He found it weird that Skyrah didn't mutter the password to enter, but he figured he'd humor her, thinking it was one of her many surprises. He opened the door, expecting to see Skyrah's seductive grin. He scowled. 

"What do you want?"

"Don't show so much enthusiasm. It would ruin your reputation," said Harry with irony, rolling his eyes.

"Don't. be. brash. I can easily deduct points from your House."

"I'll take the risk."

If Harry had been another student, Severus would have already taken away all his House points and kicked him out of the room. Severus sighed and tilted his head to indicate he should come in.

"I apologize for my unwelcoming comportment. I was expecting somebody else," Severus murmured, closing the door after Harry.

"Oh, let me guess… You were expecting an intelligent witch with brown eyes and black hair… What was her name, again? Oh, yes! Skyrah! As if one could forget the name of the bat of the dungeons' wife!" 

"Aren't we funny today?" asked Severus in a bored tone, quirking an eyebrow.

"It's your birthday. I figured a touch of humor would be appreciated."

"Skyrah told you it was my birthday," said Severus.

"Who else? It isn't like you are the type to divulge such personal information… Anyway, I got you something."

The cheeky pose Harry had exhibited when he entered turned into one of utter nervousness. He retrieved something and delivered it to Severus, holding his breath in anticipation.

It was a photograph of a twenty-one-year-old Lily. She smiled and laughed at the camera. Her emerald eyes, the same Harry had inherited, glistened dearly as her hair ran freely over her shoulders.

To his dismay, Severus's eyes clouded, so he cleared his throat and dissimulated by grumbling, "I am disappointed, Harry. I thought you would get me a Potions book."

Harry smiled, knowing Severus was referring to the advice he had provided Severus with about giving a History book to Skyrah for her birthday. Even though Severus was most likely the best occlumens in the world, Harry saw right through him. Underneath his snarls, Severus was touched. He had even called him by his first name. It had been something unconscious, Harry bet, yet it still made him feel something warm in his chest.

"Oh, I went to a book shop, but there weren't any Potions books left. This," he said, glancing at the picture. "Is the first thing that popped into my mind."

Severus's lips tugged slightly at his joke. Although it wasn't a full smile, Harry was proud of himself, for that was the closest thing to a pure smile anyone but Skyrah could elicit from Severus.

"Happy birthday, sir."

At his sincerity, something in Severus's behavior changed and he became serious.

"Harry, I cannot accept this."

"Why not?"

"It is one of the few things you retain of your mother. You should keep it."

"Yes, well. That is why it is great to have friends like Hermione. She made a copy. I want you to keep the original photograph. You deserve it for everything you are doing, for how much you've helped me. Accept the gift, please."

A lump formed in Severus's throat. He stared at Harry's eyes, at Lily's eyes.

"I'll treasure it," he vowed with a fiery determination. His black eyes held a special light, and his tone had seldom been filled with so many emotions. "Thank you, Harry." 

Those had been the words Harry had pronounced when Severus had given him the muggle photo of his mother and himself playing when they were children. Harry remembered it.

"You're welcome, sir," he said with a satisfied grin.

Much like a ghost, Skyrah appeared out of the blue, carrying with her a birthday cake. Perfect timing. If she wasn't a Slytherin, Severus would have thought her arrival at this opportune moment had been a coincidence. She was a Slytherin, though. She must have been overhearing their conversation.

"Off to the kitchen!" she said with a crooked smile, enjoying Severus's face of surprise.

By the time Harry and Severus reached the kitchen, Skyrah had already left the cake with flickering candles on the table. Harry let out a squeal of delight and moved to her side. Not only had she overhead, but she had also prearranged for the boy to enter the chambers before her. Harry glanced at the cake impatiently. Skyrah even licked his lips. Severus was torn between smiling fondly at them and raising an eyebrow at their theatrics. It was only a cake, as far as he knew. However, Skyrah rushed to ramble how she and Harry had met past midnight to bake this cake together, breaking curfew rules and all.

"Well, when I say together I mean that Harry did all the hard work. I just hope you like it because poor Harry had to endure my dreadful cooking skills and-"

Severus interrupted her with a peck on her temple that left her flustered and with a half-open mouth. Since when was he so affectionate in front of other people? True, Harry was different, but still, all the times he had caught them kissing had been accidents. This wasn't an accident. This was planned. The thought that he was comfortable enough with them to show fondness brought a lovely smile to Skyrah's face.

"I hope you are aware that if you sing _happy birthday_ to me I will cast a silencing charm on you without giving it a second thought," he teased in his baritone voice, ending the sentence with a crooked, naughty grin.

Harry tried to suppress a chuckle at the meaningless threat and mental image, yet try as he might, a half-suffocated snigger escaped his mouth. Skyrah dissolved into laughter at the sight, and Severus felt lighter at the sound. He didn't even realize he was smiling until Harry offered him a slice of cake.

Once they all finished their portions, Harry blurted out, "I missed you during Christmas, both of you."

The blissful environment turned darker at his words. Harry cursed himself for not keeping the thought to himself.

Skyrah smiled sadly. "We missed you too, sweetheart."

Her response cheered the boy up. When she called him _sweetheart,_ he almost felt as if he was back in Spinner's End.

"Will I stay with you this summer?"

"We don't know yet, Harry. It is something we need to discuss with Albus," said Severus.

Harry gulped and nodded. He was about to open the door, but something in him impeded it. He couldn't go without doing something else before. He found himself running towards the pair and giving them brief hugs. He left before either of them could react. Severus felt a bit awkward, but at the same time, the affectionate gesture hadn't molested him as much as expected.

"I thought Harry would enjoy celebrating your birthday. You didn't mind that I invited him for this, did you?" Skyrah inquired, almost shyly.

Severus sighed. "I may not be very vocal about it, and if you say this outside these walls I will deny it, but the boy has grown on me."

"It is okay that he came, then."

"Yes," he assured. "I am worried, though. This attachment complicates everything."

"I know," she mumbled as what-ifs scenarios in which Voldemort found out about their bond with the boy popped into her mind.

It was best to think about anything or anyone else but her father. It was her husband's birthday, after all. She didn't fancy any more drama. Hence, she kissed his jaw and draped her arms over his shoulders, inviting him to take her by the waist, which he did automatically.

"How has the day been so far?" she asked.

"Good."

"Only good?" she pouted.

"Mister Finnigan nearly blew up the entire class twice."

She chuckled and tightened her hold on him.

"You can be so adoringly grumpy when you want…"

"I cannot fathom your appeal for my grumpiness, but I am glad you do not feel repulsed by it."

"Never," she whispered, rubbing their noses together.

"So?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"So?" she mirrored him.

"You said something about surprises…"

Skyrah clicked her tongue and teased, "I see I'll have to add up another adjective to the list.  Not only are you adoringly grumpy, but also impatient."

He hummed and bowed his head to kiss her, but she stopped him and told him to wait in the living room. She came back with a big present, enveloped in green and silver wrapping paper. He took his time to open it. He hadn't received many presents throughout his life, and he savored the feeling of unwrapping them even though he would never admit it. The gift was a potion-making kit featuring a plastic cauldron and some none-toxic ingredients that wouldn't serve to brew a real potion. He quirked an eyebrow, unsure of what to do or say next.

"Do you like it?"

There was something about her voice that told Severus she was feeling utterly nervous and afraid inside, despite the little smile that flickered across her face. He also noticed that her eyes were sparking, excited to see his reaction.

"Skyrah, I immensely appreciate your effort to look for something related to my interests. However, the seller didn't recommend you the most appropriate set. This isn't suited for potioneers, at least not for adult ones, much less for professionals."

In spite of the smooth tone Severus had taken with her, he expected his wife to feel offended. He didn't even dare to look her in the eye in fear of what he would see. Telling somebody their present wasn't adequate was never a good idea, but he had learnt not to lie to her, not even with something like this. He shot his head up and looked straight at her when he heard the giggle that slipped out her mouth.

"The way you are trying so hard not to affront me is endearing, but there is no need. I know this is for toddlers. I supposed that, since there will be another little snarky potions master in the family in less than nine months, it would be great to see you brewing and experimenting together."

Severus froze. He would have bet his heart stopped beating. A lump was forming in his throat.

Before his ability to speak vanished, he choked, "You are pr-pregnant?"

"Yes," she breathed out, as if she was still having a hard time believing it.

Her eyes were twinkling with joyful, unshed tears. A dazzling smile tugged her lips. Her hands were covering her womb protectively, instinctively, as she used to do, and unlike the past months, she did not look like her womb hurt anymore.

The sight had a warming effect on her husband, who couldn't help but ask only to reaffirm, "With a boy?"

She nodded enthusiastically this time, unable to say anything else. Severus wanted to ask her a million questions which perturbed him, but he lost his voice. He set aside the kit for toddlers and sat on the couch, pulling his wife onto his lap. He showered her face and neck with light kisses, hugging her tight against him. He hoped the physical contact made up for all the words he couldn't convey. Severus was surrounded by bliss and peace. It was a perfect moment, one of those that he had seldom experienced but that Skyrah gifted him with. They huddled in seamless delight until worry invaded his senses and brought him back to reality.

"Have you seen Poppy? Is your body totally healed? Are you ready for this? We weren't trying yet," he said, putting some distance between them so that they could see each other's faces.

"Everything is fine with me. It was a wonderful surprise. Why? Aren't you happy?"

"I am exultant."

She smiled brightly when she saw the glow in his dark eyes. She knew that Severus had not had a happy life. Whenever happiness knocked on his door, he had the tendency to push it away with mean comments. He thought he didn't deserve it.

Skyrah was glad his attitude had changed, but couldn't help but ask, "Aren't you afraid?"

"I am not afraid. I am terrified," he confessed. "Regardless, this time I won't let anybody hurt our child. This time I'll do everything in my power to be the father he deserves."

A teary-eyed Skyrah smiled fondly and lay her head against his.

"You are a great father already by promising that."

He didn't dare to contradict his wife. Now that his voice reciprocated, he decided to ask the questions that had been perturbing him.

"When are you planning on telling the Dark Lord?"

"Tomorrow. Today's your birthday. I'm not letting him ruin that for you."

"And Albus?"

"After Father."

"I presume we will tell your sister and Harry after him."

She made an approving sound. Both fell silent for a few minutes, enjoying the warmth of each other, the feeling of being in each other's arms.

Something else distressed Severus though, who at the end couldn't help but demand, "Skyrah, I am not angry with you, but why didn't you admit you were with child when I asked?"

She shrugged.

"I honestly thought I was experiencing pre-menstrual symptoms. The following morning I felt sick… You weren't with me because there was a Head of the Houses meeting, remember? I recalled that my period was late, so I thought it would be best to see Poppy, and she confirmed it. I told her it was impossible since we both took precautions, but she insisted she was right. When she told me how far along I was, everything fell into place." At his inquiring gaze, she continued, barely holding back a chuckle, "Sweet Salazar! We should really get angry more often… It is extremely beneficial for us."

He choked. "Our angry sex session?! That's when he was conceived?!"

"Well, we were so caught up in the moment that it could have been either then or afterwards, when we had the make-up sex."

"I will never tell our son that he was conceived because their parents quarreled and thought it was a clever idea to have unprotected angry-sex," he mumbled, horrified.

Skyrah burst out laughing. "Merlin, Severus! I wasn't planning on telling him even if it had been sappy and romantic!" Laughing no longer, she added, "I think it is a lesson."

"A lesson?"

"That everything happens for a reason. Perhaps we don't understand why something bad happens, but over time one gains perspective. I feel so grateful that you lied about your mother's identity and that I kept from you the task my father set me. We wouldn't be expecting if we hadn't made those mistakes."

"I guess you are right," he agreed with a smile, caressing her still flat belly.

Suddenly, he felt like he was choking, like the air did not have enough oxygen. He hadn't caressed her belly enough when she had been pregnant with his daughter. He hadn't been a good father.

He must have tensed up, for Skyrah said, voice soft, "Severus, if we hadn't lost her then, we wouldn't be expecting him now. Father would have found out later, and my body wouldn't have been ready for another pregnancy so soon. I wouldn't be pregnant now. Even if we had found a way to trick my father and had the baby, he would have killed her after I gave birth. We wouldn't be able to hide her from him, then. The pain would have been unbearable, worse than anything we have been through, because we would have held her in our arms, named her, fed her..."

Severus gulped. "I wasn't a good father to her. I didn't talk to her. I didn't put my hand on your womb every day. I didn't kiss your womb. I-"

"You took care of me, of her. Every day, Severus. You were learning how to be affectionate. You still are. Do not blame yourself for that. I felt your devotion whenever you did put your hand on my belly. So did our daughter," she croaked. "You were a good father to her, and you'll be good to him."

She put her hand on top of his, on her belly, and kissed his forehead. If she continued with that conversation, she would cry. Her hormones were wild again, and everything she felt was intense. It was his birthday. She didn't want to cry. She wanted to be happy, to make him happy. Finding out she was pregnant with a boy had brought him glee, so she returned to the subject.

"I really thought you would get the hint the moment you saw it was a potions-kit for toddlers."

Severus chuckled to himself. Skyrah's heart fluttered. She could really make him happy.

"I thought we had taken precautions and you assured me just five days ago that it was humanly impossible."

"I believed so. And when I found out I thought it would make a great birthday present. That's why I didn't tell you straight away."

Severus cupped her face, ensuring she was looking him in the eye when he confessed, "This has been the best present I have ever received and the most memorable birthday I have ever had."

The honesty and thick emotions in his voice baffled Skyrah. She figured he must have never had a good birthday since Lily cut ties with him.

"Well, luckily for you, your birthday hasn't finished yet."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I am going to rub your shoulders, neck, back and all your body until you beg for more," she said, ending the sentence with a naughty grin as her hands began to work on his shoulder knots.

"I am looking forward to it," he said with a sigh, leaning into her hands. "It's the perfect time to repay you that favor, as well."

She smirked and nodded. "I also booked a table for two in a restaurant. It's been too long since we went to one… And before you ask, Minerva will cover for me tonight. I'll patrol the corridors next Monday for her."

The pair followed the plans meticulously. The massages led to a gentle love-making session that left them both completely satiated. Then, Skyrah insisted on dressing as muggles. Severus kept grumping about going to a muggle restaurant instead of a wizarding one. Skyrah ignored him until they arrived at the local restaurant. It was the Italian place where they ate out when they had just met, after realizing there was nothing to cook in the fridge. That was the place they had begun to open up to each other. It had felt like a first date.

"Do you still want to go to a wizarding restaurant? I really thought it would be symbolic and more meaningful to stay here."

"I guess it isn't so bad, for being muggle, that is," he drawled, not really willing to say out loud he actually deemed her idea very thoughtful.

Skyrah flashed him a knowing smile. They enjoyed the meal and the pleasant conversation and headed back to their chambers.

In bed, Severus kept replaying the events of the day in his head. He had enjoyed everything, from their quick sexual interlude and stressful depart to the meal in the Italian restaurant and the photograph Harry had given him. Nonetheless, there was something that blurred the other surprises: parenthood. He had got his wife pregnant. A life was growing inside her. He envisioned a future in which their son grew up without the Dark Lord's influence, Skyrah sang Irish lullabies and father and son played with the potions-kit; a future in which Severus had a family, was content with what he had and felt lucky every day. He wanted that more than anything. He was so happy he had the chance to fight for that rosy future, he didn't even realize a few tears had escaped his eyes until one rolled down his nose, tickling him. He dried them, ashamed, and put his hands over her womb. It was then that Severus came to terms with parenthood. He wouldn't be like Tobias. He would do everything in his power to protect the child, _the little snarky potions master_ , as Skyrah had called him. The nickname made him chuckle.

"What's so funny?" she asked sleepily.

"Little snarky potions master? Really?"

"Do you doubt it?"

"Our son could become a historian, like you," he murmured adoringly, snuggling closer against her.

"I don't know. It's not that I wouldn't like for him to enjoy history as much as I do. It's just that I can picture you reading a Potions book while correcting all its mistakes to our son. He will know how to brew simple non-toxic potions before he learns to walk. He will love you and Potions so much he will know from an early age he wants to be like you. The world better prepare for the arrival of the greatest potioneer in History."

Severus laughed lowly, the same rich deep rumbling sound he made in the morning.

"Do you really want him to become a potioneer?"

"I want him to become whatever he wants, but I must admit it is funny to imagine him as a mini-you. Hence, the love for potions… I also would like for him to have your beautiful black eyes, your bow-shaped lips, your high cheek-bones and your skilled hands."

"Skilled for potions or for  _adult_ _fun_ activities?" he ribbed with a naughty grin that his wife distinguished despite the lack of light in the bedroom.

She hit his shoulder playfully, and whispered somewhat flustered, "You are incorrigible!"

"You love me anyway."

She smiled tenderly, realizing that Severus had come a long way from being awkward whenever she touched him to openly acknowledge she had deep feelings for him.

"I do," she murmured in a soft voice, her dark brown eyes glistening.

Skyrah sensed that her husband was struggling to say something. She held her breath, hoping that he would say the words _I love you too_ for the first time. She knew he loved her. It was evident. Yet, he had never said it out loud, and now it seemed to be the perfect moment for the confession.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for _everything_ ," he finally choked, his voice filled with emotion.

Her disappointment did not last. Although he hadn't recited the four words, his gratitude was even more special. The way he was sweetly caressing her belly told Skyrah he wasn't only grateful for her love or his birthday, but for the child, for the new chance they had. She smiled and put her hand over his.

* * *

The following night, the Snapes snuck out of the castle and apparated into the woods. Severus rolled his sleeve up and invoked his master. After a while, Voldemort and Nagini appeared in front of them. Severus bowed his head in respect. So did Skyrah.

"I hope you haven't called upon me to waste my time, Severus."

"I would never do that, my Lord. You assigned me a honorable task I have accomplished. I summoned you to report that Skyrah is expecting."

Voldemort glared at him, trying to find something that would contradict him through legilimency. When he found nothing, he turned his attention to his daughter and asked her if she was certain.

"I am, Father. Your heir is due in August."

Voldemort repeated the same process to detect if she was lying. He didn't conceal a self-satisfied smirk when he realized the pair was being truthful.

"Excellent. Does Dumbledore know yet?"

"I wanted to tell you first, Father."

"Good. Make sure the old fool does not fire you now that you are pregnant."

"I will ensure her position in Hogwarts, my Lord," said Severus.

"As you should, Severus. I shall also advise you to break the news to Lucius Malfoy."

"Why?" spat Skyrah.

At her blunt question, Severus feared for her safety, but then remembered that Voldemort wouldn't risk losing his heir. He wouldn't touch her.

"He will be the godfather of the heir. He failed to accomplish one task," he started, referring to Dione's escape. "Lucius offered to be his godfather in order to clean his tainted reputation as Death Eater and redeem his actions. I do not trust him completely, but I don't need to point out the fact that the Malfoys are still powerful and can inculcate pure-blood values in my heir. Severus is the ideal persona to control Lucius and report any hint of disloyalty that he may exhibit. Now that he will spend more time with you, it will be a simple task. He will not dare to let me down again."

"Severus and I should be able to choose the godfather of our child," countered Skyrah, clenching her jaw.

" _Your mother won't be happy if your disobey me_ ," he reminded her in Parseltongue.

She didn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her cower. She stood her ground and held her head up instead.

"Remember that the child you are carrying in your womb is _my_ heir, Skyrah. He will grow up to my image. That is his mission. Do not disappoint me. You will not like the consequences, Daughter."


	32. Chapter 32

"Are you okay?" Severus asked once they were back in their bedroom from Lord Voldemort's meeting.

"More or less," answered Skyrah, sitting on the slightly wrinkled, dark purple bed sheets.

Her husband joined her in bed, and she rested her head on his shoulder while her palms covered her womb. The familiar room and her enveloping warmth managed to calm his nerves down a bit, but he could still feel his heart pumping at the image of Skyrah confronting her father so bluntly.

"You can be very bold when you want to be. It is almost Gryffindor..."

"Says the bravest man I have ever known," she teased, gazing up at him.

"I am serious."

"Me too."

An uncomfortable silence followed. By the anguish in Severus's eyes, he needed the reassurance that Voldemort wouldn't touch her until she delivered the baby, so that is what she told him.

"I am still concerned about you. The worst tortures tend to be emotional and psychological, not physical. If the Dark Lord-"

"Don't worry," she cut him off. "I won't cross the line. He will do nothing to me."

Severus didn't know if she was trying to convince him or herself, but he let that be for the time being.

"You got mad when he told us that Lucius would be the godfather…"

"Well, you can't be happy about that, can you? He wants you to control Lucius." She snorted. "I bet he asked Lucius to control us as well." 

"Is that the only reason why you are displeased?"

"Certainly not. I meant it when I said we should be able to choose the godparents of the child."

"Did you already have an idea who could assume the role before the meeting?"

"Yes."

"Do you mind sharing it?"

"Albus. I wanted to make him happy before he slipped away. He would be keen on having a godson since he doesn't have a child of his own despite loving children. He helped us when we most needed it. I wanted to show him I appreciate him by making him the godfather... I guess we'll have to stick to Lucius though. We have no choice," she ended resigned, a wry grimace etched on her face.

He clasped her hand in his, warm skin against cool skin.

"Albus is the closest father figure I have ever had. He kept me from going to Azkaban and showed me a way to redeem myself. I would be lying if I told you I didn't think about him as a possible godfather too."

"So you have pondered more options?"

"Ever since you got pregnant the first time…"

Those words left in Skyrah a bittersweet taste in her mouth, like dark chocolate.

"Whom have you considered?"

"Do you really want to know?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not in the habit of asking questions I don't want to know the answers to."

He smirked at her cheeky response.

"The only godfather I have considered is Albus. I am still unsure about the godmother… Your sister is a good candidate. Although she is young, she values her family like nothing else in the world. She will love the baby. I gathered you'd like her to be the godmother."

Skyrah melted at his consideration, although she remained unconvinced. Despite loving her sister dearly, Skyrah didn't feel the girl was prepared for such an important role. Besides, she already had a clear idea who would make a wonderful godmother. She just hoped Severus mentioned her.

"Who else did you have in mind?"

"Minerva. She doesn't have children and she has been my friend for years. She would be an exceptional role model for our son."

Severus respected Minerva. Skyrah palpated it by the way his eyes shone hopefully when he mentioned her, seeking her approval. Sometimes, Skyrah had caught them teasing each other endlessly, amused twin smirks on their faces, and she was reminded of the relationship she had with her sister. She loved teasing Dione, but that didn't mean she didn't love her, quite the contrary. Skyrah bet Severus felt something similar when he was with Minerva. All in all, Skyrah agreed that she would be great, but she still hoped Severus had considered somebody else.

"Is your list any longer?"

"As a matter of a fact, yes, it is. I have considered someone else."

The name that slipped off his tongue was the name Skyrah had longed to hear.

* * *

The Snapes entered the headmaster's office. Albus was sitting on his chair, mumbling something unintelligible to Fawkes. The married couple greeted him and sat in front of him, as usual.

"Good morning," started Albus. "The note you sent me said you needed to tell me something important."

The Snapes exchanged looks. Skyrah nodded at Severus and gave him an encouraging smile to let him know he should be the one to break the news. Severus locked eyes with the old wizard and cleared his throat.

"We are expecting a baby boy."

It was obvious by his steady tone that Severus wanted to remain neutral about the news, at least in front of Albus. Nevertheless, the subtle way in which his thin lips curved up forming a hint of a smile and the singular light that invaded the blackness of his eyes told Albus that Severus was overjoyed.

Even though Albus was aware that delivering an heir was the task Lord Voldemort had assigned them, the news stunned him for a moment. He recalled the interactions he had witnessed between them. Severus was fond of Skyrah, and Skyrah seemed to adore him just as much, if the way they were holding hands was not proof enough. Albus realized that they really wanted that baby, not only for Voldemort to spare their lives but for themselves, to start a family. Thus, he congratulated them with a gentle yet truthful smile.

"We would like you to become his godfather," added Severus.

Albus had certainly not expected  _that_. He always remained calmed, composed, and had a wise air around him. His sapphire eyes always twinkled. But not then.

"I don't think I am the most suitable man. I am dying."

"Precisely," said Skyrah, ignoring his grave tone. "You helped us both, Albus. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. Dione wouldn't be safe and Severus would be in Azkaban. You gave us a _chance_. This child is your chance, our way to thank you. A child gives hope. You need that now more than ever. However…"

Albus distinguished a sudden anguish in her brown eyes. Even her tone had darkened.

"However?"

Skyrah took a big breath. "Lucius Malfoy will be the godfather, no matter how much we dislike the idea. My father leaves us no choice."

"He knows about the pregnancy… When did you tell him?"

"Last night."

"I surmise that you found out about it only a few days ago…"

The couple nodded.

"Did he say anything important?"

Skyrah shrugged. "He wants me to keep working as a teacher, and so do I. The baby is due in August, anyway, which means I will be home during my last pregnancy months. I can teach as I have been doing until now. Nothing's changed."

"Everything's changed!" Severus snapped. When Skyrah's eyes widened, he realized he had been too harsh and tried to remedy it by softening his voice. "A pregnancy changes everything."

"Most women work during their pregnancies. I will work and that's final, Severus." 

Unaffected by her ultimatum and steely gaze, he growled, "You will not."

If Skyrah hated something, that was feeling like somebody was cutting her wings, like she couldn't fly and decide for herself. Voldemort already kept her trapped. She had no desire for feeling like her freedom was curtailed by anyone else, husband or otherwise.

"I'm a pregnant witch, Severus, not an invalid. I'm healthy. Poppy said I could work. You cannot expect me to stay in bed all the time. I need to move. I need to _teach_."

"You are healthy... _Now_. Who says you can't have pregnancy complications later on? Poppy said you could work _as long as_ you took it easy. You cannot overload yourself. I know you. You love teaching. You give your all for this profession. I cannot consent that, not now."

"You cannot decide this for me. I'm a grown woman and I make my own decisions. I will teach if I please."

"Stop being so bloody stubborn for once in your life!"

"Look who's talking!"

"You are with child, dammit! I can't lose him!" he bawled, gripping her by the shoulders.

Skyrah was breathing hard by then, staring at his eyes intently, seeing his tormented soul through them. He suddenly looked scared, almost as if he had seen the phantom of Tobias shaking Eileen, as if he was Tobias and Skyrah was Eileen.

No.

He wasn't Tobias.

He would never hurt Skyrah. She didn't even look frightened but empathetic. She knew him. She knew the analogy his mind had drawn, and he knew her well enough to grasp she didn't want him to even compare himself to his father, so he forced himself to bury the nasty thought. The pressure of his fingers on her shoulders faded away, but she could still feel a ghost of his touch there. Severus hung his head and stared at his trembling hands, now resting on his lap.

He inhaled sharply and repeated brokenly, "I can't."

Although the words _not again_ were left unsaid, Skyrah was certain they had passed through his mind. She lifted his chin up with her fingertips.

"Do you honestly think I would put our son in peril?"

Like mirrors, her eyes reflected the moment they lost their girl. He could feel her pain and determination to avoid something like that again, no need of legilimency. 

"I know you wouldn't. I just… I can't risk it."

Skyrah sighed and brought his hand to her lips, planting a kiss.

"My father wants me to keep the job, Severus… I have to do this. I promise I will be extra-careful. You can tell me if you think I am indulging too much in teaching. I will listen to you. I will _take it easy_. The last thing I want is to lose our child. I love him."

Albus was observing the scene with keen interest. He reckoned it was incredible, almost surreal, the way the couple passed from sheer anger and disagreement to care and understanding in a matter of a second. Even though their gazes spoke louder than words, Albus didn't understand the language. He had the presentiment they were hiding something from him, something that disturbed them. Curious as he was, he didn't wish to make them uncomfortable. That is why he chose not to go into the matter and gave them a solution instead.

"I could hire another Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. You would still teach Skyrah, only not to all the levels. Would that be acceptable for both?"

The Snapes exchanged looks and nodded.

"I will teach fifth year. My father wouldn't like it if he found out I wasn't close to Harry."

"You should also teach sixth and seventh year," proposed Severus, calmer after Albus's suggestion. "Students are older, more autonomous. They will not require your constant assistance in class."

Severus worried too much for her. If instructing the oldest students instead of the youngest helped him find a feeling of serenity, even if it was a minuscule ration of it, she would do it. She only wanted to teach, anyway. A brief nod and it was settled. The Snapes made to leave.

Right before they opened the door, Albus's voice struck them, "I am happy for both of you. Your child will know what love means."

Skyrah gave him a gentle grin.

"Would you have accepted to be the godfather if the Dark Lord hadn't forbidden us to choose?" wondered Severus.

There was a short pause.

"I would have refused at first. I am dying, after all. Nevertheless, I must say your wife is quite persuasive… I reckon that I wouldn't have turned down that chance in the end."

Nobody in the room knew if the response made them feel better or worse.

The Snapes went to the Hospital Wing and asked Poppy to go to their chambers when she finished working. That was how she found herself slumped in an armchair located diagonally from the couch where the Snapes were seated. Poppy had a hard time recalling the last time Severus had invited her over. What she didn't have trouble remembering was the faint potions' scent that impregnated the air and clogged her nostrils until her smelling sense grew accustomed to it.

"My wife and I wanted to ask you something…"

"Do you want to become the godmother of our son?"

Poppy lost her breath at the Skyrah's question. She stared at the pair wide-eyed.

"I don't know how to do this. I… I am not a mother. After I lost my baby, I couldn't have more children. I have zero experience."

"Poppy, you take care of all the school. Of course you have experience!" countered Skyrah, taking her hand. "You have more experience than anyone I know!"

"The fact that you cannot have children makes it even more meaningful," added Severus. "You must have recalled the moment you lost your child while trying to save ours. It must have been hell. We want to repay you. We feel blessed with this boy, and we want you to feel blessed as well. If anything happened to us, we would trust nobody but you with our son. Naturally, you are not obliged to accept. We are merely asking you to consider it."

Poppy was overcome with emotion to the point her eyes watered with happy tears.

"There is no need to think over it. I will be the godmother. Of course I will! Thank you! Thank you so much!"

She rose to hug the Snapes, but Skyrah raised her hand to stop her.

"Before you agree, you should know something about me."

Poppy returned to her seat at the fear of rejection in her eyes.

"You know I spy for Albus," started Severus. "What you don't know is that the Dark Lord set me a task last summer. I had to wed Skyrah and get her pregnant."

Poppy frowned. "Why would he command you to do such a thing?"

"Because I am his daughter."

The blunt answer stunned Poppy, who kept shaking her head.

"This better be a nasty joke."

"I am afraid it isn't. I am You-Know-Who's daughter."

Skyrah hadn't even blinked. She wasn't lying. And it made sense. It made all the sense of the world.

"That's why you didn't tell anybody you were married," Poppy breathed out, glancing at Severus, who nodded. She met Skyrah's gaze and raised her voice. "But you know he isn't loyal to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. If your father knew, Severus would be dead. Why haven't you told him? And what about Mr. Potter? He was living with you two!"

"We would _never_ hurt Harry," said Skyrah, putting her palms forward. "I don't share my father's beliefs, I never did. He kidnapped my mother and half-sister so that he could make them suffer if I didn't obey him… He wanted to manipulate me. Albus helped me and my sister is safe now. Does the name Dione Fawley ring a bell?"

"The red-haired girl who came after the school term began? She wasn't nourished enough when she got here, but she refused to tell me why, and so did Albus."

"Death Eaters held her captive in precarious conditions. That's why my sister was so gaunt."

"Albus knows about this, then."

"He does," confirmed Severus.

"An arranged marriage… You can't fake your emotions like that," she muttered to herself, recalling the way Severus sobbed and cradled the woman after the fatal event. "Your love is genuine."

Severus turned the faintest tinge of pink and shifted about discreetly on the seat. Since when were his emotions so obvious? He dared to glimpse at Skyrah, who was playing with the crows pendant, their love symbol. She met his eyes and gave him a soft grin that almost made him forget how to breathe. If Poppy hadn't been there, he wouldn't have hesitated to kiss her.

"We are overjoyed about becoming parents, not to comply orders but for us. We want to start a family," said Skyrah.

Recovered from his embarrassment, Severus cleared his throat and followed, "We lost the baby girl because the Dark Lord wants an heir, a boy. This baby will be in danger. Skyrah and I will do _anything_ to protect him and keep him safe. We don't want you to become his godmother without understanding the implications."

"We are aware it sounds crazy, so you don't have to answer us now. We just thought you ought to know before making a decision."

Poppy remembered Skyrah crying when she revealed she was pregnant with a boy. Poppy had assumed they were happy tears back then. Now she knew they were relief tears. She stared at their tangled fingers, at the way Skyrah was covering her belly with her free hand while Severus free arm draped around her shoulders, trying to provide some solace to the rejection they were expecting.

"My decision remains the same. Nobody will hurt my godson if I can help it, not even You-Know-Who."

Skyrah and Severus let out a breath they didn't know they had been holding, relieved Poppy hadn't judged them and agreed to such a commitment. While Skyrah hugged the medi-witch fiercely, Poppy locked eyes with Severus.

"Thank you," he whispered, his voice thick with emotion.

"No, thank you for giving me this chance."

* * *

Dione and Harry settled down on the sofa, waiting for the Snapes to make a move. They had been the ones to call them, after all.

"We need to tell you something," said Skyrah, almost bouncing in excitement.

"Good news, I guess," Dione mumbled, letting out a titter upon her sister's behavior.

"Notoriously good news, in fact," said Severus, enjoying the youngsters' obliviousness.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Well? What is it?"

"We are having a baby boy," announced Skyrah as a dazzling smile finally seized her face.

Harry didn't move. Dione made a choking sound.

"I'll be an aunt?"

Skyrah nodded.

"Wow."

Skyrah giggled at her sister's dumbstruck expression. Even Severus smirked. Dione rose from the sofa and hugged her sister. Dione looked at Severus with so much trust and contentment he was taken aback. Not many people looked at him like that. He remembered her initial concern and skeptical attitude towards him when she first came to Hogwarts. She was very fond of Daniel and couldn't fathom why her sister would fall in love with somebody else, even less with a reputed Death Eater, supposedly the most loyal. He also caught the scared face she tried to hide when he gave Neville detention on her first day. Now though, there wasn't even a glimmer of unacceptance and Severus found himself returning the pleased grin.

"Congratulations, sir."

"Thank you, Miss Fawley."

Skyrah smiled at the scene before her.

"The baby is the heir… What will happen to him?" asked Dione, suddenly realizing the critical implications of the news.

"I don't know. What I know is that Severus and I will keep him safe. I will not let Father turn him into a monster."

Skyrah glimpsed at Harry then, who had stayed mute all this time. His eyes were dwelling on her still not-showing belly as if hypnotized, an unreadable expression on his face. She had expected Harry to flash them a broad smile and jump in excitement at the news.

"Harry, are you all right?" wondered Skyrah. "You haven't said anything."

He pulled himself up from the sofa and walked towards the door. He didn't even look at her. If he had, Skyrah would have seen that his emotionless mask was cracking.

"Where are you going? Did you do badly in an exam? Did something happen at the Quidditch practice? You can tell us. Don't leave like that. Sweetheart, come on."

"Don't call me sweetheart!"

Skyrah gasped. She stood in shock as Harry went out through the door without looking back. Dione and Severus exchanged a look and instantly knew how to act: Severus chased the boy while Dione kept her sister company. It didn't take long for Severus to catch him. He took Harry by the chemise's collar and hauled him towards an empty classroom.

" _Muffliato_ ," he muttered to ensure nobody would overhear them, shutting the door. Severus turned around, keeping his back on the door, black eyes lancing through Harry. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you, Potter?"

"So we are back to Potter, eh? Not Harry. Never Harry," he said, clenching his jaw.

"Considering that you snapped at _your Professor_ , who just happens to be _my wife_ , for calling you _sweetheart_ , I reckon it is safe to keep my distance and call you by your surname."

Harry sulked, his arms folded across his chest.

After a heavy silence, Severus sighed and asked, this time more calmly, "Why did you react like that, _Harry_?"

There was no response, not even when Severus stressed his first name.

"You shouldn't have snapped. Frankly, I don't understand why you didn't even smile. I thought you'd be happy for Skyrah, for  _me_. You and Poppy are the only ones who know about the miscarriage." His voice trembled when he pronounced _miscarriage_ and Harry had the urge to avert his gaze to avoid seeing his pain. "You know how much we have suffered. And now, when we finally have something to be happy about and share it with you, you storm off. Do you know how excited Skyrah was to tell you she is pregnant?"

He paused, giving Harry time to absorb the information and reflect.

"You told me you cared about me once. Not congratulating me and my wife for expecting is not the definition of caring. Why did it bother you so much that she called you sweetheart? Why does it bother you so much that Skyrah is with child?"

"It bothers me because you won't care about me anymore!" Harry exploded, making big gestures with his hands. Tears stung in the corners of his eyes, his breathing ragged. "You won't… You will have a son now, a _real_ one, unlike me. You'll stop caring."

Severus drew in a short intake of breath at the outburst, eyes wide open.

"Harry…"

"Don't even try to deny it! I am James Potter's son. Why would you want me? Why would you want an insolent teenager like me?"

Severus cursed himself. He wished he knew what to say to calm Harry down. Skyrah would probably do it effortlessly. She had always been adept at dealing with moody teenagers; unlike him, who finished any impertinence with a detention and a considerable deduction of House points. These methods were inadequate for this case though.

He thought of what Skyrah would do, and whispered, "You aren't your father. I thought you knew this already. Skyrah and I cannot be your guardians, Harry. We discussed it before starting the school year."

A single, impotent tear fell down Harry's cheek, but that didn't stop Severus.

"Do you remember what Skyrah told you then? She said that even though we cannot be a family, the bond was already formed. That is why we wanted to share the news with you and that is why it hurt us when you didn't even look at us while we did so. Skyrah sees you like a son, and I... I care for you, too. This will not change when the baby comes."

Skyrah had told him once she saw him like a son. That didn't surprise Harry. What struck him was that Severus had confessed he cared for him. Granted, he had always been there when he had needed him and he had assured him he cared for _all_ his students, something that included him, but he had never been straightforward with him until now. 

"Do you mean it?" Harry asked hopefully, feeling warm and fuzzy.

"I have never lied to you."

Harry gave him a broad smile.

Surprisingly, the corridors were empty and quiet on their way back, in contrast to the chambers, filled with the voices of the sisters. Dione understood as soon as Severus nodded at her that they needed space, so she mumbled a quick goodbye. Harry didn't talk until Dione's footsteps resonated no longer.

"I'm sorry. I acted like a selfish idiot. I thought you wouldn't care about me now that you will have a child. That's nonsense. I see it now. I am happy for you, I really am. After everything you went through, you really deserve this. You will be _brilliant_ parents."

Harry tapped his foot, holding his breath.

Skyrah grinned ruefully. Jealousy had caused his reaction? She couldn't blame him, not when she had been afraid her own mother wouldn't care so much for her after having Dione.

Hoping to save Harry from a deeper embarrassment, she asked, "Do you want to stay for dinner? We could cook together…" She glanced at her husband with an amused expression and added, "I am sure Severus won't mind the help."

Harry's face broke into a radiant, grateful smile the Snapes would treasure forever.

* * *

It took Skyrah one week to persuade Severus into telling his mother about the pregnancy before the substitute teacher arrived and the whole school found out. He had agreed to invite Eileen to drink tea as an excuse to bring her over and break the news, but not without a scowl on his face and a little insecurity in his chest.

The Snapes settled on the couch. Eileen sat on the same armchair Poppy had occupied not so long ago. Her gaze leapt from her son to her daughter-in-law various times, finally resting on Severus.

"I know drinking tea was a false context to get me here. Tell me what you want from me already."

Eileen had been cutting, as always, but Skyrah didn't mind it.

In fact, she was just as blunt when she replied, "As you wish. I know you are my mother-in-law. Should I call you Eileen or Irma?"

Eileen looked at Severus, eyes narrowed.

"Did you reveal my secret?"

"My wife is a sharp-witted woman. She figured it out on her own."

Eileen huffed. "So this is why you asked to meet me, to tell me my cover identity is blown."

"Not exactly. We thought you deserved to know something else," started Skyrah.

Even though Severus had to tell the news – Eileen was his mother, not Skyrah's – he vacillated. Skyrah clutched his hand in hers, assuring him he wasn't alone in this. Severus stared at their hands for some time, as well as Eileen. He cleared his throat, grabbing her attention.

"We are having a baby."

Eileen sucked in air. The regular sneer on her face dissipated until her lips were slightly curved up and her black eyes sparked the same way Severus's did when Skyrah told him she was pregnant.

"Do you know its sex?"

She expected the couple to kick her out right then, so she was greatly surprised when Skyrah revealed it was a boy with a thrilled smile on her face.

"A boy," repeated Eileen, looking at Severus.

He was running his thumb across Skyrah's wrist, most likely to avoid looking at his mother. Eileen swallowed the hurt the thought caused in her and congratulated the couple. Skyrah thanked her and Severus gave her a brief nod.

"W-will you let me be part of his life? Will you let me be his... his grandmother?" she stuttered, fearing rejection once again.

Severus's breath caught in his throat. He recalled the words Skyrah uttered some time ago. She deemed Eileen cared for him. Perhaps Skyrah was right, albeit he wasn't ready to forgive his mother yet.

"Do you want to _act_ like a grandmother?" he requested.

Eileen gulped. "I don't want to bother you..."

"That is not a proper response."

"I know I lost my son. I don't wish to lose my grandson before he is even born, too. The answer to your question is yes. I want to act like a grandmother."

Severus stared straight at his mother then, searching for any sign of deception. He hit upon none. The environment was tense.

Eileen was about to surrender and back out of the room, when a velvety voice spoke, "Show me you have changed. Show me you can be a _mother_ first, and I _might_ consider it."

That was more than Eileen had ever hoped for. She gave him a smile that showed her teeth. Severus didn't recall his mother smiling so broadly, ever.

"I will. Skyrah, I know my son probably put up a fight and refused to announce this wonderful news to me, so thanks for convincing him. I… It means a lot. I want you to know that you can count on me if you need _anything._ And by the way, you may call me Eileen when there is nobody else around to hear us."

"I will, _Eileen_."

Eileen erased her gleeful grin when she stepped into the corridors, becoming the famous vulture of the library once again, Irma Pince.

Skyrah was eyeing Severus with gleaming eyes.

He quirked an eyebrow. "What?"

"You should be proud of yourself. Your mother hurt you badly throughout your life. Yet, you are willing to give her a chance. It takes a strong, nice man to do that."

He snorted. "Nice is the last adjective anybody would use to describe me."

She pouted. "I disagree. You were always nice to me, even when you knew nothing but my blood line about me. Although, I get it, you have a reputation to protect as the bat of the dungeons."

He shook his head, a soft smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "You sometimes see things that aren't there…"

"Yes, well. I sometimes think you can be blind when you set your mind to it."

"Skyrah, I'm only _nice_ , as you put it, to you. That doesn't make me a nice man."

"Your argument is invalid. You were nice to Harry on multiple occasions, starting by taking him home despite your past. "

 _Damn her and her logic_ , he thought. "You are _insufferable_."

"I am _not_. I recall you saying that you might do more than only tolerate me. At most, I exasperate you, but you are never as angry with me as you pretend to be. You are only adorably grouchy."

He cracked a grin because those words couldn't be truer. How well she knew him was scary yet pleasant.

"Let's just say you have the capacity of being nice to whom you want, when you want to," she concluded.

He was about to retort he had no interest in being nice to people, ever, and that he could count the individuals he had ever been nice to with the fingers of his hands and still have some to spare.

However, he teased her further, "Whatever makes you shut your mouth."

"Severus!"

He chuckled and drew her into his arms to kiss her. That silenced her, disregarding the soft whimpers that escaped her mouth, that is.

* * *

Skyrah groaned and sagged against the chamber's door, eyelids closed. She came from a first meeting with the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, and she couldn't be gladder she was back with Severus, in the chambers she was starting to see like home.

"Headache?" he asked, familiar with her pregnancy symptoms.

He had already summoned the anti-headache potion by the time she opened her mouth.

"Yes, but not due to the pregnancy. I have just realized that Albus should get some advice on how to hire personnel."

He couldn't agree more. An ex-Death Eater like himself, Voldemort's daughter, a werewolf, the pain in the arse also known as Lockhart and the stuttering fool that literally had Voldemort in his head, to name a few. Yes. Albus's decisions were questionable to say the least.

"Poor children! I don't want to imagine what a class with that _pink toad_ must be like!"

He lifted an eyebrow at the insult.

"Pink toad? That's a new one," he mumbled, handing her the flask she gladly accepted.

"Yes, well. You'll understand everything later. Tonight Albus is introducing her to the students and the staff. She starts working tomorrow."


	33. Chapter 33

The students created an annoying hubbub during dinner. It was more intense than usual, for teenagers kept sending a short squat woman dressed in pink glares, as well as speculating about the reason she was eating in the teaching staff table.

Albus stood up. The Great Hall hushed automatically.

"As you may have noticed, there is a new staff member with us tonight. We wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge."

Gasps filled the room. Most students stared at Skyrah, instead of the new teacher. They couldn't grasp why she would back away from the job and kept on theorizing and commenting with their partners.

"I would like to-"

Albus was cut short by Dolores, who cleared her throat, rose up and took his place. He kept his calm façade on and acted as if nothing was wrong with that attitude, yet everybody else was glowering at the witch. Nobody had ever been so rude to Albus. It couldn't be a good sign.

Hypocrite words of welcome and delight rolled off her tongue as she paced around, an irksome smile plastered on her face. Despite keeping a high-pitched, cheerful voice, the students felt threatened by her, especially when she mentioned prohibiting practices. The more she talked, the more evident it was that the Ministry would interfere at Hogwarts due to her presence.

"And we thought Lockhart was bad," said Minerva, who was sitting next to Severus.

"She is a pink toad indeed," muttered Severus under his breath. "I already hate her."

"Told ya," mumbled Skyrah while Minerva, who had heard her, nodded.

One glimpse at the students' faces was enough to see that the three professors weren't the only ones who held that opinion.

"Why isn't Professor Skyrah teaching us anymore?" asked a gryffindor.

They all turned their attention to Skyrah, who grinned gently and revealed she was pregnant.

More gasps filled the room. Some students eyed the Snapes in wonder, some looked horrified at the idea, some grinned, and some were too shocked to even move. Skyrah noticed that Dione and Harry were smiling fondly, whereas Severus was focused on Draco's unreadable reaction, ignoring Fred Weasley's whistle and the wink his twin brother George was throwing him.

"My contract has changed to suit my needs. I will only teach fifth, sixth and seventh years. Professor Umbridge will be in charge of the rest."

The younger students pouted and pulled disappointed faces, while the older ones sighed in relief.

* * *

That night, the Snapes were summoned by Voldemort. As soon as they emerged from the dense woods, he demanded to know how the pregnancy was going.

"Your heir is perfectly healthy, my Lord," said Severus. "Everything is going well with the pregnancy according to the medi-witch."

"Excellent. I trust that Dumbledore already knows about it. What has he done regarding your position at Hogwarts?" he asked his daughter.

"He reckons it is for the best that I don't teach all levels so that the workload doesn't affect my pregnancy. I'm still in charge of Potter's class. That is what matters the most, isn't it?"

"Definitely… What can you tell me about Potter?" Skyrah raised an eyebrow and her father smirked. "You didn't forget that Severus isn't my only spy now, did you? You've spent months with the boy. Your mission was to win his trust and unveil his deepest secrets, his weaknesses."

"The boy trusts me, but I am his Professor, not his counselor."

The way she spat those words nearly made Severus cringe. He appreciated her sass. It never failed to make him crack a crooked grin. Still, he wished she would keep her sarcasm to herself when she was in front of the Dark Lord. Fortunately, Voldemort only smirked.

"You are right, but that is why I chose you, Daughter. You _bond_ with your students. You always did. Your task wasn't only to provide me with an heir. You also had to get close to Potter. You claim you do, albeit you don't tell me anything valuable." He paused and added in Parseltongue, " _Your mother won't like to hear that, Skyrah. T_ _ime isn't an excuse now. You've been teaching him for six months._ "

Father and daughter stared at each other with cold eyes. Skyrah wished no harm to her mother, but she wasn't keen on revealing anything that could put Harry in danger either. Her solution: telling Voldemort something he already was familiar with but that he believed she wasn't aware of until she spied.

"Potter has been having nightmares. He came to me. By what he has told me, I deduced that those dreams are induced by none other than you."

"So you were right. He truly trusts you," he said with a wicked grin. "I knew you wouldn't disappoint me. Tell me, do you know why a mere teenager manages to pull me out of his mind when he has those dreams?"

Skyrah kept her face stony and her occlumency walls up. She didn't want to tell him the reason, she really didn't, but couldn't think up an excuse at the moment. Stress was overwhelming her. Voldemort was grimacing by then. Skyrah was already picturing her poor mother under the cruciatus curse.

"Occlumency may be the answer," Severus came to the rescue, keeping a calm pose. "I overheard Dumbledore commenting something about it. They meet regularly. My guess is that he has been teaching him, my Lord."

There was a reflective look upon Voldemort before he dismissed them, a reflective, cunning look that made goosebumps prickle across their skin. He was scheming something concerning those nightmares, they could feel it.

* * *

"I'm telling you! These nightmares aren't simple dreams! This is happening! We need to go now!"

"But Harry, what if Voldemort is messing with you?" Hermione tried to persuade.

"Yeah, mate. Think about it…"

"Last time it wasn't a trap, Ron. Your father could have died."

Ron and Ginny paled at Harry's words.

"What if we tell Professor Snape? He could help us, right? You trust him," insisted Hermione.

Even though going to Severus did not sound like a good idea to Neville, he kept quiet, looking at the fireplace of their Common Room.

Harry hesitated. Last time the Snapes hadn't believed him straightaway. He couldn't take risks with Sirius, he couldn't waste time. Still, he had a feeling Hermione wouldn't go with him if he didn't at least try and he wasn't stupid enough to believe he had a chance to rescue Sirius without her, so he acceded.

"Get Luna. She will guide you to the thestrals. I will join you later and let you know if it's a trap. If it isn't, we will enter the Ministry of Magic and save Sirius. Was I clear?"

His friends had no other option.

The adamant bangs on the door echoed in the Snapes chambers shortly after. Harry distinguished a hooked nose peeking out behind the door. The boy burst into the room without permission. There was no time for formalities. His godfather was in danger, so he blurted out the words as soon as Severus closed the door behind him before Severus could reproach him for being rude.

Voldemort's wicked expression in the last meeting popped into Severus's mind. He sighed and forced himself to use a soft voice.

"Harry, it could be a mere setup."

"It isn't a setup! You only say that because you hate Sirius! You have always hated him!"

Severus narrowed his eyes at the insolence. He may not be fond of the animagus, but Sirius was his godfather. Severus wouldn't leave him to die if the situation arose.

"It is too late for me to listen to your impertinent words!"

"We have to help him! He is my godfather! Please!"

Their shouts woke up Skyrah. She crept into the living room, covering her mouth to muffle a yawn and rubbing her eyes. The sleepy state she was in went away the moment she noticed Harry's agitation.

"What is going on?"

"My godfather is in danger!" "The Dark Lord is deluding Harry!" Harry and Severus cried out simultaneously.

Skyrah frowned and studied them both before concluding her husband was probably right.

"Last meeting with my father left a bad presentiment in me… We shouldn't rush, sweetheart. At least not until we know for sure that my father isn't playing with you."

"You said the same about the dream I had about Mr. Weasley and Nagini! If we had taken any longer, he wouldn't be alive today!" the boy bellowed to the point of hysterics.

Severus sighed. "I'll see if Black is in Grimmauld Place before taking any drastic measures."

It was more than Harry had expected, so he agreed. The boy tapped his foot while he waited. Not even Skyrah's reassuring words calmed him down. As soon as Severus informed that Sirius wasn't there, Harry broke into a run. He heard the Snapes calling out for him from the distance, telling him that Voldemort could still be deceiving him, but then again, the boy wasn't willing to wait. Skyrah tried to run after him, yet Severus quickly caught her arm and spun her around.

"Don't. I will solve this. Go to bed."

"Harry's in peril!"

"I know, okay?! I have a feeling this is going to end nastily."

"Yet another reason to get him!"

"Skyrah, listen. We don't know how he is planning on leaving the castle, but he wouldn't have run away if he didn't have a backup plan. He knows how to sneak out, and he is most likely dragging his friends with him. We don't know where he is meeting them. Perhaps he is already outside. We would waste time trying to find him here. We must alert the Order. It's the wisest option. My mark hasn't burnt, so the Dark Lord doesn't require my services, but that doesn't mean there aren't Death Eaters in the Ministry waiting for Harry. Perhaps your father is there too. You cannot try to save him in front of some Death Eaters, even less in front of the Dark Lord. It's too risky."

She broke free from his clutch and stared hard at him.

"So you expect me to sleep through this?!"

"Yes! No! I don't know! You are with child! I don't want you to stress over this! Can't you see?! Stress could complicate your pregnancy!" He took a big breath and caressed her cheek with his knuckles. His voice was soothing when he vowed, "I will do everything in my power to protect Harry. You know that. Try not to worry too much and let me handle the situation, for everybody's sake."

His hands were stroking her belly. His words were slowly dawning in. If there was something that convinced a Horned Serpent like her, that was logic, and what Severus had just said was logical. Stress would not do her good. She trusted him, so she gave him a nod.

"If it happens to be a real trap, the Order will save Harry. If it isn't a trap and Black is in trouble, the Order will intervene, too. I will not be with them to avoid blowing my cover either way. I promise I will be back as soon as I pass on the information."

He kissed her forehead tenderly. His lips lingered there for longer than necessary before finally parting.

* * *

The night appeared interminable.

Skyrah couldn't fall asleep, not even the circles Severus was patting on her back worked. Knocks rang out. The door flung open, revealing Harry, Hermione and Ron, only they didn't look the same. Their clothes were torn, their faces were somber, Hermione's bushy hair was disheveled and Ron's shoulders were bent. Harry was the one who worried them the most though. Stooped posture, lifeless eyes, devastated expression. 

"H-he's gone. Sirius is g-gone," stuttered Harry, sinking to his knees, hands trying to muffle his sobs in vain.

Ron and Hermione nodded at the Snapes before leaving, letting them know they understood that Harry needed to spend the night in the chambers.

The couch was transfigured into a bed. In it, Skyrah kept rocking the disconsolate boy back and forth while Severus summoned a calming draught.

"The Order w-was there thanks to you. Professor Dumbledore t-told us. I… Thank you," stammered Harry, glancing up at Severus, who nodded solemnly and offered the potion.

He drank it without complaining about the taste and kept weeping on Skyrah's shoulder.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I should have listened to you two… Sirius… It's my fault."

"Sh. It's not your fault, sweetheart. You were scared and thought you were doing the right thing. My father is to blame, not you."

Harry tightened his grip on her. The potion exerted its effects. His sobs quietened. His breathing became regular. He was asleep.

Flashes of last night's events pierced his mind and ached his heart when Harry woke up the following morning. He wanted to cry, yet no tears came to his eyes.

He leaped out of the temporal mattress and looked for the Snapes. He found them sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. Severus's palm was covering his wife's belly protectively. Harry would have smiled at the scene had it not been for his current grief. He didn't want to wake them up, so he left the couple alone and cooked breakfast. He hadn't even finished cooking yet when a silky voice he recognized as Severus's despite the deeper morning pitch remarked he didn't have to cook.

"I know, sir. It is my way to apologize for not trusting you yesterday. I also wanted to thank you for letting me stay the night."

Severus would have scolded the boy for running away and scaring him and Skyrah like that, but he couldn't, not when he sounded so remorseful and his expression was of downright defeat. He was paying for his mistakes. Severus helped him out until Skyrah joined them in the kitchen. They ate in silence, the air dark due to the past events.

Harry met up with his friends in the Great Hall as soon as they were done. However, the Snapes didn't have time for themselves as someone else knocked on the door. It was thrown open with a swift move. Albus didn't bother greeting them, no twinkle in his eyes. 

"The Ministry has prohibited me from keeping my post as the Headmaster."

Severus's eyes widened and he moved aside to let him come in before the door shut closed with a bang.

"My responsibility as the Headmaster is to ensure students' safety. No Hogwarts student should have found the way to leave the school last night. It was my mistake. Fortunately, dueling against Tom and helping Harry and his friends in the Battle have been my redeeming actions. They will let me return as a headmaster next year. My dismissal is temporary, a sanction for my imprudence."

"Who will be the Headmaster now?" asked Severus, straight to the point.

"Not Headmaster but Headmistress. Professor Umbridge will substitute me."

"Pardon?!" spluttered Skyrah. "The pink toad?! Why her?"

Albus smirked at the nickname. "She has connections with the Ministry. They trust her."

"Well, the Ministry couldn't be more incompetent even if they tried," grunted Skyrah.

Severus was plotting ways to give Dolores hell while Skyrah rubbed her temples. She liked Albus as a boss and didn't fancy someone like Dolores to order her around.

"Has Harry told you what happened? I know he came to you last night."

"Mere glimpses," provided Severus.

Albus nodded and explained, "Voldemort was after the prophecy…"

Severus knew for sure then that the spheres Harry had dreamt about were prophecy records from the Hall of Prophecies. He utterly despised prophecies. They only got people killed and left children parentless, like Harry. 

"Said prophecy claims that Harry will either defeat Voldemort or be defeated by him. Neither can live while the other survives. Harry is the Chosen One. That is why I told him it is important to spend at least some weeks with the Dursleys. The blood wards must be recharged to ensure his protection."

"He'll be staying with us for the rest of the summer," deduced Skyrah.

"Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons imparted by you would benefit the boy immensely. You need to agree first, as it is natural."

The Snapes exchanged looks and knew they wouldn't be alone during the summer break.

* * *

A month passed. Harry wasn't the same. His pose was droopy and his green eyes hadn't sparked since he came from the Ministry. Even his marks dropped. That was why Severus asked him to meet him in his chambers after class. The first thing the boy noted when he arrived was that Skyrah wasn't there, but he didn't question her whereabouts. Instead, he inquired about the reason of the meeting.

"I wanted to talk to you about your mother."

His mouth went ajar and his eyebrows lifted. Of all the things Severus could have called him for, that was not what Harry had expected. Yes, Severus had promised him he would tell him about her. He just didn't imagine it would be right then.

"Why now?"

"Because I reckon it will do you good. Your current attitude isn't beneficial for you. If talking about your mother improves your mood, that is what I will do."

Harry lowered his gaze. He knew he was referring to the way he was coping with his godfather's death.

"Lily was my best friend, my only friend. I was the one who told her she was a witch."

"Really?" he asked, finally meeting his eyes, some vitality returning to them.

"Really."

There, the smile Severus had missed was back on his face.

"What was she like?"

Severus chuckled at his sudden display of enthusiasm. It reminded him so much of the way Lily got overexcited about the little magical knowledge he shared before going to Hogwarts.

"She was a talented, popular, vivacious student, just like you."

"You think I am talented?" he asked, his mouth open.

"Not in Divination and History of Magic, and certainly not in Potions, albeit I must admit that you are quite adept at Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry grinned up at him. Realizing he had been too praising, he teased, "I also reckon you have a special talent for getting in trouble, not a good one, but a talent nonetheless."

"I don't go looking for trouble. Trouble usually finds me."

Severus raised his eyebrows and shook his head. That was Gryffindor philosophy, and even though the assumption may sometimes be true, it didn't apply to the boy. Had Harry not left Hogwarts as he and Skyrah had requested, he wouldn't have come face to face with a famished pack of Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort himself. That was the last thing Harry needed to hear though, so Severus resumed to Lily's topic.

"Lily always did what she thought was morally right. She wasn't afraid to stand up for herself and for others."

Harry frowned. "Why did she marry a bully then?"

Severus paled. How was he supposed to tackle the matter without upsetting Harry?

"Your mother was incredibly kind. She saw the best in others, even when they could not see it themselves. That must have been one of the reasons she married him and became my friend in the first place."

Harry had a déjà-vu, recalling the moment Remus recited those same words.

"Didn't it anger you that your best friend married your enemy? I would go nuts if Hermione dated Malfoy," he said with a nervous laugh, his stomach churning by just picturing it.

He expected Severus to chuckle or to flash him a smirk, but he averted his green eyes.

"Sir? Did I say something wrong? The conversation can end if you are uncomfortable," he said, although he couldn't hide a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"I promised you I would tell you about her, Harry. We haven't even started yet." He inhaled slowly, telling himself that the boy needed to hear about his mother, even if recalling certain memories distressed him. "We weren't friends by the time she started dating Potter."

"Why? What happened?"

"I called her a mudblood." Severus grimaced as if the word tasted foul in his tongue. His baritone tone lowered. The lines of his face hardened. "I was not a good guy, Harry. I still am not."

Harry couldn't help but think of Draco calling Hermione a mudblood in second year. She had taken it bad, and they had never been friends. His mother must have felt awful. He didn't understand why Severus would call her a mudblood if they were friends. Didn't that make him as bad as James?

_All of us have good and bad within us,_ Harry heard Skyrah's voice in his head, the words she had told him after finding out James bullied Severus.  _We make mistakes._

"Why did you do it?" asked Harry, swallowing hard.

Severus's hands began to sweat. His green eyes looked as hurt as Lily's had been when he called her that slur. Severus hadn't imagined the discussion would take this turn. He had simply thought it would cheer Harry up to talk about Lily, but the topic had distorted to the point he doubted it would have the desired effect on the boy.

"The memory you saw during that occlumency lesson… I occluded before you could see Lily trying to help me, before you could see me insulting her in return… I tried to apologize, I truly did, but she thought I was no better than the Slytherins I hung out with, all future Death Eaters… She wasn't wrong. I became one, too."

_I expect you to remember the good and the bad and understand that nobody is perfect. Do not judge Severus._

"Do you regret calling her _that_?"

Severus didn't even hesitate to answer. "I will always regret it."

That was everything Harry needed to hear. The small grin that appeared on his face caught Severus off guard.

"You are wrong, you know? You aren't a bad man now. If my mother was alive, she would see how much you are trying to redeem yourself. She would forgive you. _I_ forgive you."

Honesty radiated from his emerald eyes, and for a moment Severus could have sworn Lily was looking right at him and pardoning him. It left him breathless, with a lightest heart.

"You have your mother's eyes," muttered Severus, his voice incredibly soft.

"So I've heard," said the boy with a cheeky smile, the kind Lily used to flash him when she joshed him. "So tell me, what did you do as kids? Did you two brew potions or was she as useless as me when it came to those? Oh! And what about Aunt Petunia? What was your relationship with her?"

Severus cracked a smug grin. "I hit Petunia with a branch when we were kids."

"No way!" he exclaimed, chortling. "I would have paid to see that!"

"It was accidental magic, mind you? But that didn't make it any less fun. Regarding your other questions, Lily was remarkable at Potions and we sometimes brewed together."

"Then I'll blame my mediocre skills on my father."

Harry blushed and cursed himself for mentioning James the moment the famous scowl returned to Severus's face.

"Don't you dare. I do not tolerate sluggish students, Harry. Your inaptitude in Potions is due to disinterest and lack of effort, not due to genes."

Did that mean Severus believed he could get higher marks if he tried harder? Was he disappointing him with his performance? Harry rubbed his nape, unsure of how to proceed. Luckily, Severus didn't dig further into the topic.

"Lily and I used to lie on the grass and talk about our future in Hogwarts..."

Harry got lost in the silky voice, enjoying the experience as if he was a child listening to a fairytale. Only he was older, and it wasn't a fairytale; the stories were real. The more Severus talked, the easier it was for Harry to see how much Severus cherished his mother. Up to what point though, he was not sure.

"Sir, were you in love with my mother? Is that why you changed sides?"

The air caught in his throat. Severus hadn't stopped seeing Lily since Harry came to talk to him, but now, no matter how green his eyes were, he saw Skyrah in the boy, no trace of judgement on his face. Harry only wanted to understand.

"For many years, Lily was the only light I had in my life."

Harry nodded, intuiting it was a yes. Strangely, it did not bother him.

"But now you have Skyrah."

Severus smiled softly. "Yes, I do."

"How do you know you are in love? How does it feel to love someone like that?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Why? Do you suspect you might be in love?"

Harry shrugged, cheeks slightly pink.

When Severus spoke, he wasn't looking at Harry but at a History book Skyrah had left on a table nearby, his voice merely above a whisper.

"It feels like an obsession. You want to be with her, all the time. You wake up and fall asleep thinking about her. When you think about the future, she is always there. Being in love is being yourself, not being afraid of showing your scars and deepest secrets. It is sharing your all with her, wanting to be a better person. It is being angry with her yet knowing you still care for her, not wanting to lose her. It is a feeling that consumes you entirely. Her happiness is your happiness. You would do anything for her. It is scary, and it confuses me, but I don't want to ever stop feeling this way."

He was using present tense. He was talking about Skyrah. Harry wished Skyrah was there, overhearing them. But she was in her office. Severus had meant for the talk to be between him and Harry.

"I am definitively not in love," he said, making Severus smirk. "Do you think my father felt that for my mother?"

"Lily wouldn't have married him if he hadn't loved her like that."

Harry nodded.

"It is dinner time, Harry. You should go."

Harry's face contorted in pain again. He didn't want to leave. Severus was distracting him from the pain.

"Your mother would hate to see you suffering for Black," said Severus, accompanying Harry towards the door. "She would like you to keep going, to keep smiling."

"I wouldn't like to disappoint her."

A sense of satisfaction washed over Severus upon hearing those words, drawing on his face a proud smile. He had accomplished his goal: he had given hope back to Harry.

Before the boy could open the door, he swung about and crushed Severus in a tight embrace. Severus put his arms around him a few moments later, after the shockwaves passed. The embrace wasn't as awkward as usual; it actually felt natural, parental. Harry felt like his mother somehow lived in Severus, like he was hugging a part of Lily. Harry teared up, not knowing Severus was having similar thoughts.

"Thank you for telling me about her, sir. It means a lot."

"You're welcome, Harry."

* * *

The Professors didn't intervene when students pranked Dolores, mainly Fred and George. It was their sweet, subtle revenge. They could have a laugh in their private quarters about the pranks later. It was the only thing that kept them going since she had brought Tartarus, or the Ministry, to Hogwarts. Not like they were semantically different.

Dolores had banned Skyrah from conducting practical classes, threatening her with firing her if she didn't follow _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard by heart, a useless textbook, to Skyrah's mind. She tried to teach as Dolores instructed, although it was evident that she detested the style by the scowl that had developed on her face, so similar to her husband's.

"Skyrah, why don't you teach us spell work anymore?" inquired Lavender Brown, interrupting her lesson.

"The Headmistress has asked me to teach according to the restricted Ministry-approved curriculum." _AKA, the curriculum designed in hell_ , thought Skyrah as she heard and watched the disappointed huffs and faces of the students.

"But we don't actually learn anything by doing this! You-Know-Who is back! What are we going to do if there is a war? We'll be defenseless! This subject is called _Defense_ _Against the Dark Arts_. I don't see how these lessons make us competent in this area."

"They don't, Dean. That's what Professor Umbridgeand the Ministry want. I can do nothing about it."

His response was to press his lips thin and lower his gaze.

"The Ministry and Professor Umbridge don't need to know," suggested a timid voice that belonged to Daphne Greengrass, a quiet student who never participated unless required. "You could still teach us as you have always done. We should simply bring the book and pretend you are teaching from it."

The students' faces shone with hope but soon darkened when Skyrah replied, "I would love to do that, Daphne. Nevertheless, I can't risk losing my job. If Professor Umbridge caught me breaking the rules I-"

"Oh, come on! Aren't Slytherins supposed to have a certain disregard for the rules?" cried out Harry, who couldn't wait to go back to her lessons, the ones in which he could move, experiment and learn, for a change.

Skyrah squinted.

"Harry Potter! Don't interrupt me and don't take that tone with me if you don't want me to deduct twice as many House points as my husband would for your impoliteness."

Harry instantly shut up and blushed. By her stern expression, the same she had displayed in front of Petunia, he didn't query her threat. He sometimes forgot that Skyrah was supposed to be a teacher to him, nothing else. It was easier to pretend nothing had changed with Severus, as his classes were rigidly structured and he kept making snarky remarks. Skyrah, on the other hand, made him feel as comfortable as when they were in Spinner's End.

Hermione interrupted his thoughts with her slightly bossy voice.

"Daphne's idea isn't bad, in fact. If we all brought our books and hid from Professor Umbridge that your classes are practical, we could get away with it. Couldn't you consider it at least?"

Skyrah stood still, a reflective yet grave expression on her face. One glimpse at her hopeful students and her decision was made.

"You will have to be extra-cautious. You cannot even talk about my classes with your friends. Professor Umbridge may overhear you. It would be good that you had the textbook with you and commented something about its theory if she approached you. That should tell her I am obeying her orders. Both my job and your education are at stake here. May I count on you?"

They all nodded vividly, looking like infants who had just got a chocolate bar. Only when the steps of the students didn't resonate anymore in the classroom, did she realize what she had got herself into.

She rubbed her temples and muttered under her breath, "My husband is going to kill me."

* * *

"You agreed to _what_?" spluttered Severus, raising his eyes from the potion he was brewing and locking them with Skyrah's.

"Hear me out!" She raised her hands in self-defense. "I can teach theory. That is not the problem. I've actually taught History of Magic, a quite theoretical subject, for nine years. The thing is that knowledge about History permits students to understand the present and somehow change or predict the future. It is _useful_. Defense Against the Dark Arts is entirely _useless_ if there is no practice. What are students supposed to do when they find themselves in front of inferi? Recite that they are creatures of the dark that dislike light and heat and that the most useful spell is the firestorm charm? They would have never even cast the fire-summoning spell in the first place! They would die before they got the spell right! Can't that loathsome pink toad see it?! Can't the Ministry see it?! We are talking about _education_ here. It should provide knowledge and skills to live, not to die!"

Severus sighed.

"You are right, but this doesn't change the fact that you are violating the law. Be patient. Albus will return next year and you will teach as you please."

She snorted. "Easy for you to say. The Ministry hasn't touched the Potions curriculum. The pink toad hasn't given you an inutile textbook to follow. I've read _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard. It's atrocious. I don't even know why book shops sell _that_."

"Actually, the Potions curriculum recommends using a few inutile textbooks too, as you put it."

" _Recommending_ and _coercing_ are very different terms. I will give practical lessons." Skyrah saw the preoccupation in his coal eyes. She didn't want to worry him, but she didn't want to go against her nature if she could help it either. She couldn't disappoint her students or herself like that. "At the minimal sign of risk, I will drop it and follow the bloody curriculum by heart. Does that sound acceptable?"

"It's more than I would have thought you'd accede to do. Be careful."

His hand had reached for her belly, caressing it protectively. Her expression softened as she put her hand over his.

"I will."

* * *

Skyrah taught her own way for two weeks, not only to Harry's class but also to sixth and seventh years. Everything ran smoothly until somebody knocked on the door in the middle of a practical lesson. Amidst the panic, Skyrah commanded the fifth-years to sit on the floor, right in front of her, since they were all spread out and there was no chance all of them would make it to their wooden seats in time. Dolores peeked out right after all the students complied orders.

"Professor Snape, I think we already discussed that practice isn't allowed in Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons," started Dolores, speaking in her poisoned honey voice.

"We did, Headmistress," Skyrah said, gnashing her teeth.

"And you are aware that I am the authority here and, as such, you must obey me?"

"Yes."

"Then do you mind telling me why the students aren't in their seats, listening attentively to your lecture and following Wilbert Slinkhard's book? I gathered you were an intelligent witch, Professor Snape. Surely, you wouldn't dare to flout the law, would you?"

All the students held their breaths, praying that Skyrah would know what to say.

"I've obeyed the law, madam. I was just starting a lecture on the inferi, as the curriculum requests. They were not in their seats because it helps them be more relaxed and consequently find it easier to pay attention. Nothing more, nothing less."

Dolores looked askance at Skyrah, who kept the same expression she pulled when she was in front of her father; stony.

"A real lecture should be given by the Professor while the students are in their _seats_ and follow the book. I do not approve of your methods, Professor Snape."

"You never said anything about the distribution of the class. I apologize. I know what I must do from now on. Shall I proceed with the lesson?"

"You shall, although I will stay here for a few minutes. As a Headmistress, I must ensure my students' education. If I do not see you fit to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, I will intervene."

_If there is someone in this room who is disturbing students' education, that happens to be you, loathsome pink toad,_ thought Skyrah. She suppressed the primal urge to send her a deathly glare and cleared her throat. An order and the students returned to their seats. She gave the lecture, reciting the words of the book as if they were a memorized poem.

Dolores appeared pleased with the performance until Harry raised his hand.

"Yes, _Mr. Potter_?"

The formal form tasted foreign to Skyrah, but she had a feeling that Dolores wouldn't appreciate it if she called her students by their first names. She was already on the line. She couldn't make another mistake.

Harry cringed at the way she had referred to him.

" _Professor Snape_ ," he started, following suit and calling her by her surname. "Voldemort owns an army of inferi. What if we find ourselves in front of them? What should we do to combat them?"

Skyrah loved the boy, but at that moment she would have given anything for him to keep his mouth shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In this story, Lucius didn't participate in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Voldemort didn't trust him enough after Dione escaped. Hence, there will be no Azkaban for him. It is a necessary change for the plot, and this is an AU story, so…
> 
> Also, in canon, Fudge resigned because of the pressure he received from the media and the public in general after the Battle. Rufus Scrimgeour took his place. In my story, the Battle takes place earlier and Umbridge still works at Hogwarts as a headmistress. This means Fudge resists the pressure until summer. Rufus takes his place then.


	34. Chapter 34

Skyrah couldn't think of an answer that wouldn't upset Dolores, known for her little patience, as she proved when she said, "Mister Potter has said something not only inappropriate but also untruthful; not to mention he has disrupted the rhythm of the class. Aren't you going to do anything about it, Professor Snape?"

Before Skyrah had a chance to open her mouth, Harry snorted, "What's untruthful, Professor? Voldemort's back. Are you trying to convince us that he and his Death Eaters are alone in his crusade and that he doesn't have the support of other creatures?"

Dolores's neck inflated in annoyance, something that accentuated her resemblance to a particular animal of amphibious class.

"You know those are lies, Professor Snape. Why aren't you taking measures to eradicate liars in your lessons?"

Harry would have hurled a retort if Skyrah hadn't sent him a glare that told him he had messed up enough and he better shut up.

"Well, Headmistress, I was merely trying to follow the curriculum, the norms and the textbook, as you have enjoined me to. Sadly, I don't recall any instructions that tackle this kind of situations in them. I reckon they aren't included. Hence, I'm not sure how to proceed when it comes to liars."

Her sassy tone irritated Dolores to no end. She had a feeling that Skyrah was playing a perilous game, outsmarting her, tracing the border line without crossing it, without actually breaking the rules.

"I'd be more careful if I were you, Professor Snape. I wouldn't like to fire a pregnant woman."

Skyrah folded her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes. Menacing a pregnant woman? Dolores should know better.

"That would be ironic, considering you wouldn't have entered this school if I wasn't expecting in the first place. I give you a job and you threaten me with losing mine although I was conforming to the regulation. Rude."

The students hadn't expected such a cheeky reaction. They were both amused to the point they found it hard not to snicker and scared of the possibility of losing her as a teacher and having to endure Dolores as their Professor as well as their Headmistress.

"She's officially my favorite teacher," muttered Seamus under his breath.

"Yours and everybody's, mate, yours and everybody's," added Ron, who was sitting next to him. "I still wonder why she married the bat."

Seamus and Dean held back a laugh.

Dolores stared hard at Skyrah, unable to punish her for trying to follow the rules she had imposed.

"From now on, you will have to punish the liars. It is an order."

"Yes, madam."

"I trust you will not disappoint me and follow my instructions. I will not repeat them."

"Of course. I understand English. I heard you the first time around," she said, her words heavy with sarcasm.

"Watch your tongue, Professor Snape. Other staff members have been fired for minor aspects."

"Oh, I apologize. Perhaps my intentions were misunderstood. I didn't mean to be impolite. I merely wanted to reaffirm you may count on me," mumbled Skyrah, playing dumb and pushing the memory of Professor Trelawney's desperate eyes when she was fired out of her mind.

Skyrah had meant to taunt Dolores, indeed she had. Dolores could feel it but couldn't prove it, mainly when she saw Skyrah giving Harry detention for lying. Of course, she didn't know that Harry wouldn't really be punished. It was only a masquerade. He would spend time with the Snapes doing homework or chatting. Hardly a punishment for him. 

Dolores left the classroom, but not before warning she would keep an eye on her. Skyrah continued with the lecture for one minute until she was interrupted once again.

"Are you really going to teach us the way that bitch tells you to?"

"Pansy!"

"What?" she asked with a shrug. "She really is a bitch… a _pink_ bitch."

The class exploded with laughter.

Their fun was cut short when Skyrah spoke up, "Do not insult the Headmistress, at least not in front of me."

"Sorry," Pansy said, rolling her eyes, not feeling remorseful at all.

"It will still cost you five points from Slytherin. Respect is important in my lessons, Pansy. This hasn't changed."

Some Slytherins huffed and grunted, but Skyrah disregarded them.

"And to answer your question, yes, I will do as she says. We had a deal. You had to carry the textbook with you. You couldn't tell Professor Umbridge about my classes; you couldn't even discuss them amongst yourselves. Somebody has failed to do that. She came to confirm her suspicions and this is the price."

"But you can't do this to us!" protested Dean. "You are the only decent Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've had since Professor Lupin!"

Skyrah sighed. "I'm sorry. I am the last one who wants this to happen, but I have no choice. She is going to watch my every step. She is waiting for the slightest excuse to sack me. She would teach you then. For some reason, I don't think you fancy the idea."

All the teenagers had frustrated faces, all bar Draco. Dione didn't miss his regretful expression. As soon as the class finished, she tried to talk to him. Dolores was faster than her though, so Dione had to wait until after dinner to find him on his way to the Slytherin Common Room.

"We need to talk."

"Not interested," he spat.

"It was your fault. You warned Umbridge."

His eyes widened at the accusation. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her along the corridors until he found an empty classroom, out of prying eyes and ears.

"It's not what you think…"

"You wanted to make Skyrah pay for trying to save me and my mother."

"This isn't about vengeance. Believe it or not, I like your sister. She's the only teacher who's ever believed in me."

She frowned. "Then why would you do something like that? It makes no sense…"

Draco stared at the floor, averting her inquiring gaze at all costs. Dione bit her bottom lip.

"I know we really haven't talked much since… well, since we started school. It isn't like we talked much back in Malfoy Manor, but I liked our conversations. I felt comfortable. I _am_ comfortable talking to you. If you feel the same, you can tell me anything. I'll try to understand you."

Even though she couldn't see his face quite well, she could tell his mask dropped. His face didn't appear so angular and the lines on his face softened. It only lasted for a second though.

"Why are you being so nice?" he snapped, meeting her gaze again, his eyes as cold as usual. "It is _my_ fault that Skyrah can't teach as she has always done. I am your enemy."

"You aren't doing a very good job at that. Saving your enemy isn't something usual, you know?" she said sarcastically. He kept quiet and Dione sighed. "Look, I just want to understand why you would tell Umbridge."

Draco and Dione studied each other's features and reactions. He realized she was quite stubborn and, consequently, he wouldn't leave the room if he didn't provide an answer. He finally offered her an explanation.

Dolores had approached him and asked him what class with Professor Skyrah was like, curious to know since she didn't hear anybody commenting on the topic. Draco told her that she followed Slinkhard's book, but that had not been enough for her. She questioned him about vampire bats, and apparently, he provided information that wasn't included in the textbook – the reason she grew suspicious.

"She tested you..."

"Yes."

"Then Pansy was right when she called her a pink bitch."

He actually smirked at that and teased, "Don't let Skyrah hear you if you don't want Hufflepuff to lose five points."

"Oh, don't worry. I've heard her calling Umbridge a loathsome pink toad, but don't tell Pansy or anybody for the matter!" she exclaimed, putting her index finger over her lips as if shushing him.

He chuckled and she couldn't help but smile. It was strange to see him happy. He always jeered, sneered and smirked, but seldom smiled or laughed. Dione thought that he looked even more handsome when he did. Her cheeks flushed. Skyrah was right. She had a crush on Draco, and it was bloody scary.

"You are blushing, Fawley," he said, amused.

"Oh, shut up, Malfoy!" she snapped, although her cheeks turned even rosier. A smile played at the corners of her lips when she noticed he hadn't stopped grinning. "You are not half as bad as you pretend to be."

Draco knew that most people believed he was a bully, and the few who didn't, only respected him, or more accurately, _feared_ him because of his father. Skyrah had proved him wrong, and her sister kept on flabbergasting him with genuine smiles. He backed away, trying to escape from her intense gaze and the warmth those words had awakened in him, but she grabbed his hand, impeding it. She had prepared herself for many reactions, but not for a hiss, not for a painful contortion.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he assured casually, withdrawing his hand.

Dione knew that was an utter lie, so she took his hand again and inspected it. Some letter-shaped wounds were starting to heal in the back of his hand. The red contrasted against the perfectly pale, cool skin.

" _I will obey my superiors_ ," she read out loud. "How did you get this?"

The worry etched on her face took Draco aback to the point he wasn't able to convey the right words for a while.

"Umbridge has a quill that scars your hand and writes with your own blood. She believes Skyrah followed her orders now that she's come to class, so she's deduced that I spend my free time researching and comparing other books. At least, that's how she thinks I knew the information that wasn't in the textbook she is so obsessed about… I didn't follow her book, _I didn't obey my superiors_. This was my punishment."

So that was why she had talked to Draco after class, to _punish_ him. Her stomach lurched. She had thought she couldn't dislike Dolores more. How wrong she had been.

"This is heinous! We must tell Professor Snape! He's your Head of the House! He won't tolerate this."

"Fawley," he breathed in a warning tone.

"Perhaps my sister can do something too! Why don't we-"

"Bloody hufflepuff! Always trying to help! Always kind! This is humiliating enough! I don't want you to tell _anybody_ about this!"

"But-"

"Promise me."

The intensity in his grey eyes made her nod.

"Professor Umbridge should feel ashamed about this, not you," she whispered, her fingers tangling with his, careful not to hurt him. "I really think you should tell Professor Snape."

Draco gulped and stared at their hands in awe. He felt a tingling sensation running through him, and he didn't know if he liked it or not.

"Do you think we can be friends?" Dione suddenly asked.

Draco sucked in an intake of breath. "Can enemies be friends?"

Dione shrugged. "I thought we weren't enemies, not really. Enemies don't look after each other and make sure they eat; enemies don't chat and laugh together."

"You have a point there. We are not conventional foes, are we?" he wondered, grinning ruefully. "But _this_ ," he tilted his head towards their intertwined fingers. "Is dangerous, Fawley. Avoiding each other is for the best."

"But I meant what I said! Perhaps we could keep it secret! Wouldn't you agree to that? I like talking to you, and I have a feeling you don't hate me as much as you pretend."

Draco bent forward as if he wanted to stay, yet his head was hung as if he wanted to leave. He dared to look her in the eye, and Dione saw a real fight of emotions stretching his face. She knew the battle was over when he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Dione."

He walked out of the classroom, but not before she detected remorse and longing in his grey eyes, not before she realized he had called her by her first name.

* * *

An almost perfect silence only disturbed by the scribbling of quills and the sounds of leafing through essays reigned in the Snapes' chambers.

A puff.

A disbelieving giggle.

"Do you mind sharing what the dunderheads have written to make you laugh?" asked Severus, quirking an eyebrow.

Skyrah rolled her eyes.

"I don't laugh and sneer at their essays! That's your specialt-ah!" she gasped again before she could phrase the sentence, placing both hands on her womb.

"Skyrah?"

By then, he wasn't curious or amused. A thousand what-ifs scenarios came to mind. All of them scared him. He left the quill and parchment aside and knelt in front of her, taking her hands in his.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Skyrah bit her bottom lip and placed his hands on her belly, her eyes twinkling with something he couldn't quite tell. Nothing happened. And then he felt it: a little yet powerful jab against his palm. A small pucker appeared below his eyes and his lips curved up enough to show his teeth. Bliss. That was what Skyrah could read in his half squinting eyes that shone so bright despite their obscure color. Warmth jolted through her at the sight. A smile of her own grew across her face, eyes misty.

"Is this the first time you feel him kick?"

Skyrah nodded elatedly, making him chuckle.

"This is the most graceful thing I have ever felt," he murmured swept away with emotion as he caressed the visible baby bump in adoration.

The unborn baby moved again. His grin widened.

"Hello there, lad. I am your," he trailed off, still assimilating he had just felt his son. He gulped and managed to utter, "your _dad_. Your mother calls me her snarky Potions Master, and just so you know, she is convinced that you are a little snarky Potions Master in process. She even bought us a kit so that we can practice together, father and son." The lines on his face hardened ever so slightly. "I never had that… My father wasn't by my side. He wasn't a good man, but I promise you I will fight for you, I will give my all to you. Even if I make mistakes, know that I don't want to hurt you, ever. I want to make you proud, Son, and I will protect you, _always_. Although I won't lie to you, your grandfather will complicate matters. He's a sick _bastard_."

"Severus, language!" scolded Skyrah, although she ended up laughing fondly and shaking her head.

He sent her an amused look and returned his attention to the baby.

"To put it mildly, your grandfather isn't particularly nice. He'll try to make your life hard, but you don't have to worry. Your mother's a fighter, you know? The most compassionate, determined, strong person in the world. She and I will make sure you grow up safe and _loved_." He kissed the baby bump. "You don't know how happy you have made me, how happy you have made your mother… You have blessed us, Son." Severus glanced up at his wife and noted she was overcome with emotion. Truth be told, so was he. In an attempt to discharge the dazing feelings that were flying in the air, he ribbed, "You know, Son? I envy you. You get to be inside your mother all day long. I bet it feels good..."

"You're an arse!"

"Who should watch their language now?" he teased.

"Ugh! Shut up and kiss me, you, idiot!"

Severus smirked in victory and obliged. Their kisses were starting to heat up when knocks interrupted them.

"Bloody hell!" she cursed, freeing herself from his embrace.

Severus took her by the wrist and pulled her into his chest, hugging her from behind.

"Don't open the door. If it isn't important, they will leave," he husked, the tip of his nose tickling her neck while he pressed his erection onto her butt.

Skyrah gasped and tilted her head to give him a better access when he began to kiss her neck. The bangs became insistent.

"Severus..."

"Mm?" he asked, skimming her arm with his fingertips, moving his fingers like spider legs.

"We must stop."

"Neither of us wants to stop," he whispered hotly in her ear, now palming her breast with one hand.

She moaned, arching her back towards his palm unwittingly.

"But we _have_ to. I promise we will continue this later."

Severus let go of his wife reluctantly and opened the door with his famous sneer on so that whoever was there would get the hint and leave them alone, thankful his robes hid his bulge. He nearly cursed out loud when he saw that Dione, Harry, Hermione and Ron were there. They wouldn't leave them alone. His arousal vanished right then.

"Good evening, sir. I hope we didn't interrupt anything. May we come in?" wondered Harry, choosing to play it safe and polite when he noted the big frown on Severus's face and Skyrah's rosy cheeks. "We may come later if not."

Severus stepped aside and let them in. He was about to summon a few chairs, but Harry stopped him and told him they would stand.

"As you wish," he mumbled, sitting next to his wife on the sofa.

The couple was slightly nervous. They couldn't imagine why they had come. Dione and Harry sometimes came on their own, but their chambers had never been so full of the rebellious creatures humanity defined as teenagers.

"Do you want to teach us again? Like, _really_ teach us," started Harry.

Severus groaned. Skyrah had told him about Dolores's unexpected visit. Of all the things, they had to halt their passionate session to discuss _that_ topic.

"Not again, Harry," said Skyrah with a sigh, tired of hearing her students' whines. "What either of us wants doesn't matter. We have no choice."

"But what if we _had_ a choice?" asked Hermione.

The Snapes stayed silent, skeptical.

Harry took that as a good sign and said, looking at Skyrah, "We decided to create a secret organization to rebel against Professor Umbridge and practice Defense Against the Dark Arts behind her back. We would like you to lead us."

Skyrah felt that Severus was about to snap, so she trampled on his foot subtly and spoke up before he could open his mouth, "I'm flattered that you asked for my assistance, but I need more information before agreeing. Who would be part of that secret organization? When and where would we meet?"

"Everybody who feels like it, I suppose," Harry said with a shrug. "We could make three shifts by levels and arrange a schedule. One hour a week would be enough. The Room of Requirement is the perfect location. I just… Voldemort's back and I hate it that you cannot teach us, you know, like you want. What Dean said the other day was true. You're the only decent Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've had since Remus."

"Don't forget he is a werewolf, Harry," intervened Severus.

Harry rolled his eyes. Ron and Hermione gaped when Severus called their friend by his first name but chose to make no comment. Not even Dione had that privilege. He addressed her as Miss Fawley in spite of being family.

Skyrah was about to remark it was sad that the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers they had ever had happened to be a werewolf and Voldemort's daughter, but kept quiet when she remembered that Hermione and Ron didn't know the truth about her.

"What's your answer?" asked Ron.

Skyrah beamed. "I'd love to lead you."

"You can nowise accept, Skyrah," warned Severus.

Her brown eyes bored into him. "Why the hell not?"

"Because you are pregnant and accepted to reduce your shift, that's why! Not to mention it's unlawful!"

"Having an annoying pink toad as the Headmistress should be unlawful, not this!" she muttered to herself like a pouting child, but everybody heard her.

The teenagers tried not to snicker, although Ron didn't succeed and ended up making a weird noise. Severus groaned.

"For Merlin's sake, Skyrah! Practical lessons are prone to end in accidents. This is a fact. I trust the oldest students, but not the youngest." He swallowed hard then, struggling to say the sentence in front of an audience. Finally, he conveyed, "What if you got hurt? What if the baby got hurt?"

Her expression softened. Everything he did, he did it because he cared. She knew it. She sighed and took his hand in between hers.

"Severus, I really appreciate your concern, but the baby and I will be fine. I really want to give it a shot. I cannot sit around and do nothing when I know that my students are organizing themselves to _learn_. I'm not only a Slytherin but a Horned Serpent, a scholar. It goes against my nature."

Severus kept staring at their hands but didn't open his mouth.

Harry knew him well enough to grasp he still worried, so he tugged his ear and proposed, "Sir, would you feel better if I taught the youngest? I mean, I did advanced magic with you and I sometimes help my classmates… I'm willing to be in charge of the youngest and I promise I will watch out for Skyrah and the baby."

"I will watch out for them too," swore Dione.

"And Ron and I, sir," Hermione pledged while Ron nodded.

Skyrah smiled broadly at them, touched by the gesture, and jerked her head towards her husband.

"See? I'll have assistance. You don't need to worry about us. I can do this, Severus. I _will_ do this."

Severus stared at her while the students held their breaths in expectation. He could see she would end up doing this with or without his blessing. _Stubborn witch._

"If you really want to be part of this _crazy_ and _illegal_ organization, I will not let you do this alone, no matter they promised to keep an eye on you." Skyrah was about to protest but was silenced when he added, "Harry will be in charge of first and second years. I will supervise third and fourth years and you will take care of the fifth, sixth and seventh year students, as you have done of late. This way you will only work one or two extra hours. In addition, I would like you to allow me and Harry to assist you in your turn. The baby will keep growing and you will become more tired… Please don't try to do this on your own."

Ron thanked Merlin he wasn't in Ginny's place, a fourth-year. He was surprised at the way Severus cared for Skyrah and the unborn baby. They actually looked… human, like a normal married couple who fought over little things but still loved each other. He was beginning to see why Harry told them Professor Snape wasn't the git they had originally thought.

Skyrah smirked. "Severus Snape, have you just not only approved of me taking part in this _crazy_ and _illegal_ organization but also agreed to teach in it?"

"It isn't nice to rub it in my face, even less in front of our students," he whispered so low that only Skyrah heard him.

She giggled and pecked his cheek. Severus nearly cursed her and her habit of kissing his cheek out of gratefulness. He was flustered, mainly because he noticed the faces of the adolescents. Dione and Harry were used to catching them kissing, but Ron definitively wasn't, if his wide eyes were of any indication. Hermione was smiling softly at the couple though, as if she was watching a romantic muggle film. Severus didn't know which reaction he despised the most.

"Do we have a name, or should I stick to crazy and illegal organization?" asked Severus, diverting the attention elsewhere.

"Dumbledore's Army," revealed Harry with a sly grin.

 _Fitting_ , Severus thought, but he wasn't about to voice it. He had risked his reputation too much that day. Thankfully, they all left then, all bar Dione.

"I'd like to talk to you from sister to sister."

Severus raised his hands and announced he'd go and correct essays to give them some space.

"It's about Draco... I have feelings for him."

"What else is new?" Skyrah quipped with a lopsided grin. "You don't stop making goo-goo eyes at him in my class!"

Dione wanted to disappear right then. Her cheeks turned as red as her hair.

"Skyrah!"

"Okay, okay... Keep talking," she urged, biting her lip to keep from giggling.

Dione sighed. "I know I told you I would keep my distance from him, but I talked to him after Professor Umbridge's incident. He looked remorseful and I knew that he was the reason why she interrupted the class."

Skyrah's expression darkened. "Was he trying to get back at me for telling the Order about your location?"

"I thought so, but I was wrong. You see, Professor Umbridge asked him about vampire bats and he provided more information than the textbook exposes. That's why she suspected you weren't following it."

Skyrah felt like slapping Dolores, her fists clenched. "Bloody foul bitchy evil pink toad! Who the hell does she think she is?"

"I will deduct points from Slytherin, Skyrah," teased Dione, mimicking the way she had acted with Pansy.

Indignant as she still felt, Skyrah nudged Dione playfully and ended up chuckling alongside her.

"I just wanted you to know that Draco had no choice," said Dione, growing serious. "He actually told me he liked you as a teacher."

"He did?" she asked, the lines of her face softening.

"Yes. I also wanted you to know that you don't have to worry about us." Bitterly, Dione added, "He wants nothing to do with me." 

"That's not my perception. He stares at you so much in class that I don't even know how he manages to get the spells right. He's into you."

Dione blushed. "Don't play with me, okay? It isn't nice to lie about that."

Skyrah rolled her eyes. "I've taught teenagers for nearly a decade. I know when a guy is whipped! Draco has a crush on you. It makes sense now. I didn't understand why he wished to help you, why he was willing to risk his safety and his family for you… Now I see it. Draco's had a crush on you since he first laid eyes on you!"

Dione fell silent, musing on it. It certainly made sense, but she wasn't sure how to take that in. "I'm scared. Why do I have to have feelings for him?"

"Sentiments aren't something we can control, little one."

Skyrah put her arms around her sister and kissed the top of her head. Dione hugged her back, relishing in the comfort and safety she felt.

"Feelings don't matter. We cannot even be friends."

Skyrah kept playing with her auburn curls. For once, she found no consolation words. She'd rather have it this way, anyway. The distance between Dione and Draco meant one less problem.

"Doesn't Professor Snape's attitude bother you?"

"What do you mean?" Skyrah asked almost defensively, breaking the embrace.

"He's too overprotective. He almost got hysterical when you agreed to join Dumbledore's Army."

Skyrah sighed. "Severus isn't perfect, but neither am I. He can be overprotective, and that sometimes makes me angry, but I understand him. He has a good reason to act like this."

"What is the reason?"

Skyrah paled. They had lost a daughter not so long ago. That plus the fact he had never had a family explained his overprotectiveness, his willingness to do anything to ensure he finally had what he had always craved. She couldn't voice that though, not without his consent.

"It's too personal. Don't worry about me, okay? I'm fine and I love Severus with all my heart. Being overprotective is his way of showing he cares for me."

Dione grinned ruefully. "He doesn't say he loves you much, does he?"

 _He has never said it,_ she thought, but she said, "He shows it everyday."

Dione nodded in understanding and kissed Skyrah on the cheek before leaving.

Severus shot his head up from Blaise Zabini's essay as soon as he heard Skyrah's footsteps.

"Is your sister fine?"

"As fine as she can be. Teenage drama."

Severus nodded, glad that life stage was over for him, and scribbled down some aspects Blaise had to improve.

"Aren't you going to say anything about Dumbledore's Army? You were opposed to the idea at first."

Severus quirked an eyebrow. "I was opposed to the idea of you taking part in it, not to the organization itself. Granted, it is crazy and illegal, but I approve of it as long as you don't overload yourself and welcome my and Harry's assistance." He grinned slyly. "Deceiving the pink toad is a plus."

He expected her to laugh or smirk at the last comment, but she was serious, staring at his eyes deeply.

"You trust him a lot," she said softly. "You don't call him Potter anymore."

Vulnerability physically shrank Severus. His gaze fell on the half-corrected essay.

Aware that talking about emotions wasn't something he was good at or felt comfortable with, Skyrah smiled gently and said, "Harry cares for you a lot too, you know? He looks up to you."

Skyrah sat on his desk, right in front of him. She put the pile of essays aside. He was now looking at his hands on his lap.

"Are you proud of him? I don't mean proud as in seeing your students succeed, I mean proud in..." he trailed off, his hair covering his face, too ashamed to actually phrase the question.

"A deeper sense? Parental sense, even?" she finished for him. "Yes, and I know you are, too." Skyrah cupped his chin and forced him to meet her eyes. "There's nothing wrong with having those feelings. They complicate matters, but they aren't wrong."

He sighed, still perturbed. "A year ago, I would have deducted all Gryffindor points, not joined Harry and the cause."

"A year ago, the pink toad wasn't here and you didn't have the bond you have with Harry now. Things change. I bet you never imagined you'd be married to Voldemort's daughter and get her pregnant."

"I thought I'd die a virgin, to be honest," he said with a chuckle.

Skyrah giggled and replied in a sultry voice, "Well, you certainly won't."

Harry and any feelings that weren't directed to Skyrah evaporated from his mind the moment she lifted him up from his seat and hugged his waist with her legs while she unfastened his buttons and nibbled his earlobe as an anticipation of what was about to come.

* * *

One month later, Severus could say that Dumbledore's Army proved to work efficiently. Harry was a good teacher and the Snapes felt proud of him. The members of the association were surprisingly grateful that Severus taught them. They would take his snarky remarks everyday rather than another lesson with Professor Umbridge. At least, they learnt how to defend themselves. Besides, his mood had improved lately; his comments weren't so mean. They bet the pregnancy played an important role in that.

One evening, Eileen saw a herd of third and fourth year students coming from the seventh floor. There was something odd about the situation; she could smell it. Her curiosity increased when she locked eyes with her son. He turned on his heels and headed towards the opposite direction, his black robes billowing. Eileen wasn't about to let him go though. She followed him and called him out.

"What do you want?" he spat, swinging about.

"I want to know what's going on."

"Nothing is going on."

"Then you won't mind explaining to me why such a big group of students came from the seventh floor? I know what is in there, Severus. I told you about the Room of Requirement when you were just a child. What were you doing _there_?"

Severus stayed silent, holding her gaze.

It didn't look like he was about to speak, so Eileen took the hint and made to leave, but not before she heard, "Don't tell _anybody_ about it."

When she turned around to question him, he was already far off. Eileen sighed and returned to the library, trying to forget the incident and hoping to relax in her little heaven of books. Of course, her paradise was intruded by odious teenagers. The first thing she heard was the annoying laughter of some hufflepuff girls and one gryffindor boy. She ordered them to shut up, her prominent sneer planted on her features.

"Sorry," babbled Dione, blushing.

The girl pretended to read, but remained alert when Dolores came into the library. Dione had a bad feeling about it. After all, Dolores always found a way to aggravate the situation.

"Madam Pince! I wanted to talk to you. Do you come from the seventh floor?"

"Yes," replied Eileen curtly, looking at Dolores suspiciously.

"Did you see something out of the ordinary?"

"Like what?"

Dolores leaned towards Eileen.

"Between you and me, I've seen some odd things. Most students of the same age disappear at the same time every week, like a schedule. They come from the seventh floor, but there's nothing in there. They're hiding something..."

Eileen wasn't about to reveal the little she knew about the matter, not when her son had asked not to, not when she was trying to be a good mother, and certainly not when she wanted to prove she had changed. She wouldn't disappoint Severus again if she could help it. The fact Dolores wasn't familiar with the Room of Requirement was a fortunate coincidence.

"I am sorry, Professor Umbridge. I have seen nothing. I will inform you if I see anything odd."

"Thank you, Madam Pince."

Dione suppressed a surprised gasp. "Have you heard them?" 

Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, all members of Dumbledore's Army, nodded worriedly.

"Go and tell Harry. I'll warn the Snapes."


	35. Chapter 35

Dione slipped through the chambers door, ragged breathing, tousled red curls. The Snapes deduced she had been running, and by the grave expression on her face, she needed to tell them something of utter importance. And it was: Dolores's suspicions regarding Dumbledore's Army.

"She's unaware of the Room of Requirement, but I'm still worried," she finished, holding her breath.

Severus frowned. "How do you know this?"

"I heard her talking with Madam Pince. Professor Umbridge asked her if she knew something, but Madam Pince said she couldn't help her."

Skyrah groaned, missing the way Severus paled. She suggested mixing the ages in the groups and meeting every week at different times so that Dolores couldn't spot a pattern. The school year was about to end anyway. It was unlikely she'd discover the Room of Requirement. They should stay safe.

Dione went to inform Harry, leaving the pair alone.

Severus was in a daze. He hadn't expressed his opinion, only stared at the distance. Skyrah put a hand on his arm.

"Are you okay?"

He ignored her question and murmured, slack-jawed, "She lied."

"Excuse me?"

He  met her confused eyes. "My mother knows about the Room of Requirement. She knows something is going on there. She confronted me about it. I revealed nothing and asked her to tell nobody."

He spoke slowly as if he had a hard time believing his mother hadn't betrayed him or disappointed him for once.

"Well, perhaps Eileen's starting to change. I told you she might surprise you," Skyrah mumbled with a smug grin on her face.

* * *

Dolores didn't catch them and summertime was around the corner. Harry wanted the school year to last forever just to skip his stay with the Dursleys. He wasn't prepared to live with them, no matter how much Albus stressed its importance, not after tasting what a real home was like. At night, he dreamed about spending the summer break with the Snapes. But they were just that, childish dreams. He forced himself not to get his hopes up when he received a note from them telling him to get Dione and meet with them after classes. They probably wanted to say goodbye and inform Dione would occupy his bedroom, anyway.

Severus let them in. Dione and Harry settled on the sofa without being told, already used to it. Skyrah was in the closest corner to the armchair, where Severus had chosen to sit on.

"We need to talk about summer arrangements," he started.

"Dumbledore told me I have to stay with the Dursleys, sir."

" _Professor_ Dumbledore, Harry." The boy lowered his head. "We are aware of it. He told us himself, but we also know that staying there for a month will suffice to activate the blood wards. The Dark Lord needs to think you are in there, safe, where he cannot touch you."

Harry snorted. "I'm anything but _safe_ there."

"That's why you'll have this two-way mirror. You'll be able to communicate with us if anything happens. It's faster than owling," provided Skyrah, handing him one while she showed him hers.

It was identical to the mirror Sirius gave him. He suddenly felt stupid for not using it before the Battle of the Ministry. He could have saved a life, his godfather's life.

"I had a talk with _Petunia_ ," Severus spat her name as if it was venomous. "They're warned. They won't like the outcome if I find out they broke _my_ rules."

"You set out rules and threatened them?" Harry wondered, his mouth ajar.

"Did I stutter?"

Despite the snarky remark, warmth – the kind he had basked in more than once while staying with the Snapes – spread through Harry. He could already picture their frightened faces while Severus visited them. It would have been priceless to witness it. Only thinking about that brought a lopsided smile to his face, Sirius in the back of his mind now.

"Wicked." 

Severus gave him a self-satisfied smirk in response.

"Sir, you said a month with the Dursleys would be enough… What will happen afterwards?" 

"You will stay with us."

Harry's eyes widened. A choking sound escaped him. Harry was happy, but he didn't count his chickens before they hatched. Not yet. The equation was incomplete. Something was missing, and that missing piece was sitting next to him, toying with a red curl of hers.

"What about Dione? I thought she'd take my bedroom and spend the summer with you… I mean, she's your sister," he said, shooting Skyrah a meaningful glance.

She smiled sadly.

"She won't take your room, sweetheart. She has one of her own, and so does the baby. Minerva helped us."

His face creased into a radiant smile and he let out a disbelieving chortle. Before they could react, Harry rose from his seat and trapped Severus into a hug, thanking him. Severus stiffened but did not push him away until the boy let go. Harry distinguished a ghost of a smile on his usually stern face. Severus had only told him that he cared for him once, but right then, Harry knew he had been truthful.

He repeated the performance with Skyrah. For once, hugging her was more awkward than hugging Severus. She was really showing now, and Harry didn't know how to hold a pregnant woman. The sight got Severus smirking. He had experimented and found various ways to cuddle, kiss and even make love with his wife without the baby bump getting in the way, although Harry couldn't even put his arms around her without like a short-armed T-Rex. Skyrah stifled a giggle at the pinkish tinge of his cheeks and told Harry that he was welcome while pulling away.

Dione was looking up and stroking her chin. Andraste adopted the same posture when she reflected.

"Sis, you okay?"

Skyrah's voice brought Dione back to reality.

"I'm fine, a bit baffled, that's all."

Skyrah looked at Dione with inquiring eyes. She may not have voiced the question, but Dione got the hint she was waiting for her to speak.

"I'm safe at Hogwarts, but isn't spending the summer with you too risky? What if your father comes after me?"

Skyrah took her hand.

"I don't think my father will try to get you… I'm already pregnant with his heir, and he has Mum to manipulate me. He hasn't made any move to kidnap you; he hasn't even mentioned you again. He must believe you'll spend summer at Hogwarts, where he cannot touch you, so he won't even bother to go after you. I figured we could take advantage of that and stay together. You can always use the floo network and come back to our chambers if we suspect something might go wrong."

"Why don't we all stay here at Hogwarts?"

"Lucius is the godfather, Dione. The Malfoys will visit us. They tend not to warn us before coming. If they don't find us on Spinner's End, they will become suspicious."

Dione looked up and stroked her chin again for a while. Then her blue eyes bored into Severus.

"Don't you mind that another student of yours will spend the summer with you? The baby's due in August. You'll have a family. Don't you need, ugh, _space_?"

Severus was struck for a moment, even though his face didn't show it. He would have never guessed that Dione would think first about him than about herself. Very few people cared for him. It actually felt nice to know she did.

"I wouldn't have sought Minerva's assistance if I wasn't willing to take you in, Miss Fawley. You aren't only my student. You are my sister-in-law, the  _aunt_ of my child."

Dione gave him a smile that reminded him of Skyrah, warm and genuine, the kind that sparkled in the eyes.

"You should call me Dione then. Family members don't call each other by their surnames, sir."

He stayed silent, pondering her words and finally muttered, "Severus."

"Pardon?"

"You said it yourself, _Dione_. Family members call each other by their first names. Call me Severus," he explained, ignoring Skyrah's lopsided grin.

Harry felt out of place with the sudden turn of the conversation. Despite feeling part of this family, calling Severus by his first name was a privilege he wouldn't enjoy. His heart, so full of joy a minute ago, ached now. He needed some space.

"Ron and Hermione are waiting for me. I'll get going," he whispered with a fake smile the Snapes didn't miss.

He walked to the door, Dione close behind him.

"You may also call me Severus if you wish, Harry. I call you by your first name. It is only just."

Harry stalled. He remained immobile for a while, to the point Severus wondered whether Harry had understood him or even listened to him.

He might have finally twiddled the door knob because Dione put a reassuring hand on his back; Severus couldn't tell. What he was certain of was that there was a small smile curling his lips when Harry looked at him right before shutting the door. He had definitely heard Severus, and by the glimmer in his emerald eyes, the request had elated him.

* * *

Andraste sagged against the iron bars of her cell, gaunt-faced. She overheard her captors, the Lestranges, chatting animatedly far away, the sound mixing with approaching footsteps plus other voices she had heard before but couldn't quite place. More Death Eaters, she guessed. She kept her guard up and composed herself to face the house-elf that was supposed to give her scrap of food.

Only it wasn't a house-elf.

A witch that had held her captive stood in front of her, the mother of the boy who had given her and her daughter food when they most needed it. She still was the wife of a Death Eater, untrustworthy and unwelcome.

"What are you doing here?"

Narcissa raised an eyebrow and disregarded the harsh tone. "Long time no see, Mrs. Fawley."

"Cut the crap, Malfoy. Why are you here?"

Narcissa kept her cool, aristocratic pose as she gave Andraste a parchment, a quill and some ink that had been hidden by an invisibility spell on the food tray.

"Your daughter's pregnant with the Dark Lord's heir." Narcissa overlooked her surprised gasp and continued, "My husband will be his godfather. We're planning on visiting her. I'll be able to pass on a message from you."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Lucius is already in a bad position. I'm risking my own neck by assisting you, so don't ask questions and write the letter before they suspect something."

Something in Narcissa's icy eyes told Andraste she wasn't kidding, so Andraste got on the floor and managed to scribble some coherent sentences. Narcissa left the tray close to the bars so that Andraste could reach it later and waited for less than three minutes for Andraste to deliver her the letter with trembling hands. Narcissa picked up the quill and the ink, put on an invisible spell on the writing tools and the letter and turned on her heel.

"Wait!"

Narcissa halted, not facing her, a sign Andraste had captured her attention but she didn't have time to chat.

"Why are you doing this?"

There was a short pause, long enough to make Andraste believe Narcissa wouldn't answer, but she did, her voice bitter.

"I'm a mother, too, and I know how it feels to be trapped in the Dark Lord's spider web. He promises us power, although the truth is that we're all pathetic flies flying straight to a spiderweb."

Andraste had never thought that the spouse of a Death Eater would feel like that. She was full of an unexpected yet real pity for Narcissa, something unimaginable until that very moment. She found herself thanking Narcissa.

"Do not misinterpret me, Mrs. Fawley. This will not happen again. I expect you will mention this arrangement to nobody, for everybody's sake."

Narcissa left without looking back.

Andraste grabbed the plate with the food she had been deprived of for endless days, the sufficient amount to keep her alive for another week.

* * *

Harry didn't need to use the two-way mirror during his stay with the Dursleys. The thought that Severus must have truly frightened them made him smirk. He spent a month in Four Privet Drive, counting the days until he'd be free from the muggle family. The relief he felt when he saw the familiar black robes and hooked nose in the doorway was infinite.

The house looked exactly the same way he remembered save for the new rooms for Dione and the unborn baby.

Dione was next to her sister, identical welcome grins on their faces. His first thought when he saw Skyrah was that she looked huge. In spite of knowing that pregnancy implied getting bigger, he had never imagined she would look so inflated. But then again, she would go into labor in six weeks. The thought would have made him smile if it wasn't because he was scared of the consequences. He really hoped the Snapes would keep the heir safe. But then Skyrah kissed his scar and flashed him a warm smile. Who wouldn't feel safe with this witch and Severus?

Harry left his belongings in his gryffindor-colored painted room and dashed to the garden, his favorite place ever since Skyrah showed it to him. The summer breeze swept through it, shaking the lilies blandly. If he closed his eyes, he could pretend the fresh fragrance that wafted across the air and harbored him was his mother embracing him. Aunt Petunia was keen on gardening, although she never planted lilies. He guessed that it was for the same reason Severus actually planted them: for his mother. He found it ironic and sad that he felt closer to Lily in Severus's garden than near Aunt Petunia.

When Skyrah put a hand on his shoulder and told him that dinner would be ready in five minutes, Harry knew that he was finally home, for home is where the family is. Granted, they were neither a conventional nor an official one, but the Snapes were his closest parental figures.

Two weeks elapsed. Lessons with Skyrah were scarce due to the pregnancy, which meant he spend more time with Severus. It would have bothered him a year ago, but not now. His lessons weren't so bad once one got used to his snarky remarks. Harry bet he didn't even mean them. It was only out of habit. Besides, they weren't as frequent or snide as usual.

Dione sometimes joined them. Harry had been skeptical about living with her at first. What if the Snapes treated him differently because of her? He soon realized he was being paranoid. Nothing changed save for the fact he now had a loyal friend to spend time with whenever the Snapes made goo-goo eyes at each other across the room. Harry bet Severus didn't even realize he looked at her like that.

Severus tried to veil his awkwardness under sarcasm when Skyrah kissed his hooked nose or cheek out of the blue, or when the teenagers caught the couple cuddling and kissing. Harry understood him. After all, he would have crawled under a rock if the Snapes had caught him kissing Cho Chang after a particular Dumbledore's Army meeting. He didn't even like to remember the experience. Some things were meant to remain buried.

* * *

Severus woke up with an already awake Skyrah in his arms. She hadn't taken his hand off her womb.

"Happy anniversary, _wife_ ," he purred in her ear, dropping a kiss on her nape.

The hair on her nape stood up in pleasure. He knew that she was simpering even though he couldn't see her face. 

"Happy anniversary, _husband,_ " she whispered in the same tone, squeezing the hand over the baby bump.

She stirred in his arms and sat up after placing some pillows against her back. He instantly knew what she craved: a snogging session. This was her favorite position to kiss as the baby bump didn't get in the way. He just needed to straddle her, lean forward and crush their lips. That was what he did.

"Do you wish to eat out to celebrate?" he asked amid kisses.

"To _our_ restaurant?"

"Where else?"

Skyrah grinned and nodded eagerly, yet grunted when the image of Dione and Harry popped into her mind.

"What's wrong?" he asked, putting a hand on her cheek. "Are you feeling too tired today? We may stay ho-"

"Severus, pregnancy keeps me fatigued all the time, and I honestly don't think I'm up for a more intense workout than taking a walk and eating out, but that isn't the problem. It's Harry and Dione… I love them, but I really want to be _alone_ with you today," she whispered, leaning into his hand.

"That is why they are in the Burrow," he revealed, smirking when her mouth went ajar. "I asked Mrs. Weasley and she accepted. Harry and Dione were excited and even understood that we needed space today. They will be back at nine o'clock."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you." He lifted an eyebrow. "Why? Don't you fancy the idea?"

By the way she put her fingertips under his chin and brought his face down to kiss him full on the mouth, he guessed she did fancy the idea. Much to his delight, they spent the morning in bed, cuddling, snogging and making love. He didn't squander the chance to rib her when she asked him to move faster while he thrust into her.

"I thought you weren't up for a workout."

"Severus Snape, I swear, you don't want to test the patience of a pregnant woman. Go faster or else..."

He chuckled. She was so fussy, mainly when it came to sex. Not like he minded. He strived to please her. The whimpers that escaped those fleshy lips of hers were worth it, and he felt satisfied with himself when he made her feel so good. He kissed her and finally increased the pace of his shoves.

"Fuck, Severus! Just like that! Yesss!"

Her unrestrained moans and digging nails into his back were his undoing. They didn't leave the mattress until lunchtime.

After eating out, Severus took her to the nearest park, the place he had met Lily and taken Skyrah and even Harry to a few times last summer. The walk left her feet swollen.

Back at home, she let out a tired sigh and sprawled on the couch. Had it not been for her mood swings and his cautious nature, Severus would have teased her and said she was the most graceful woman he had met in that sarcastic tone of his. He settled for handing her a potion against swollen feet and ankles and reading to her while he played with her hair, something she adored receiving just as much as he adored giving. He reached the end of the chapter and left the book aside, still toying with her tresses.

"Are you happy with me?"

Skyrah became alert at his insecure tone and sat up so that she was facing him.

"What do you mean?"

"This marriage. It was arranged. Are you really happy with me?"

Skyrah frowned. "I know my mood swings are horrible lately and I'm angry and sad more often than not, but I thought you knew you make me happy... Why? Don't I make you happy?"

The hints of fear in her last question angered Severus. He wasn't mad at her. He was mad at himself. Didn't he show her she was the reason he lived, the only one who made him laugh and feel good about himself? Everything he had known before she came into his life had been misery, remorse and loneliness. Now she would give him a son, a family, everything he had yearned for while he drowned in his sea of darkness. She was his light, and he couldn't spend another moment seeing self-doubt on her face.

"You _are_ my happiness, Skyrah."

Relief flooded through her and brought a smile to her face. Why he was the cause of that smile was beyond him, but he wouldn't change it for anything in the world. He relished the cheek kiss she gave him and the peaceful feeling of her head resting on his shoulder. His mind soon began to wander to gloomier thoughts though. His body tensed unconsciously to him, but not to her.

"Something's still bothering you, Severus. Tell me."

Black eyes met brown. He couldn't hide anything from her. He didn't want to either.

"You were engaged before marrying me and I can't help but wonder if you are dissatisfied."

"Daniel's dead, and even if he were alive, I love _you_. My patronus matches yours. I think that's a huge proof," she muttered as her fingertips brushed the pendant of the crows.

He shook his head. "I don't doubt your love... I meant that you never had a real wedding, one with family and friends, a white dress, flowers, rings, a feast and a cake. You never went on a honeymoon. We didn't marry for love. We were _forced_ into this marriage. Don't you hate that?"

Her expression softened. "I love you and we're together. That's all that matters."

It didn't escape his notice the way she had avoided referring to the wedding itself.

"So you wish you had had all that," said Severus bitterly.

He lowered his gaze. He despised he couldn't grant her wishes, everything she merited. Skyrah cupped his chin and forced him to stare at her eyes, comforting and warm like hot cocoa on a winter day.

"I don't regret marrying you even if the circumstances weren't dreamy. Had it not been for my father's commands, I'd have never met you in the first place; I'd have never fallen in love with you. I'm proud and happy to call you my husband _today,_ on our first anniversary. You're everything I've ever wished for, everything our child needs."

She kissed the corner of his mouth and placed his palms on her belly. It had a soothing effect on him, and the thought she was unhappy with him appeared inane, something only a dunderhead would believe. Suddenly, Severus felt a jab against his palm as if his son was supporting him too. His face broke into a tiny grin.

"Have you thought about baby names?"

"Have you?" she shot back, smirking.

"I've been pondering options, but I want to hear yours first."

"Why are you so sure I have already thought about baby names?"

Severus arched an eyebrow that seemed to scream _'Really?'_

"I've considered some, but none convinces me," she admitted. "I wanted to ask you something before deciding on one, too. Do you want him to be named after you? It's tradition."

Severus shifted in his seat. "I wouldn't feel comfortable with that."

He didn't elaborate, but upon his discomfort, Skyrah did not to question him.

"What about Albus? Would you name the baby after him? As he can't be the godfather, perhaps–"

"No," he cut her off. "Having him as a godfather would keep up appearances as a spy for your father, but he wouldn't appreciate that his heir was _named_ after his adversary."

His logic convinced her, so she proposed other names like Dolan or Nigel. Both meant dark-haired; fitting, considering both had black hair. Besides, they were Irish names. Her grandmother was Irish. Naming the baby Dolan or Nigel would be a way to remember her roots. By the grimace on his face, Severus wasn't keen on those names.

"Right, I guess I should forget about Dolan or Nigel... What about Hugh?"

"Tolerable."

Skyrah raised an eyebrow. "Do you mean _tolerable_ in the strict sense of the word or in the same sense you used it to refer to my presence?"

"In the strict sense of the word."

She huffed. "What name would be more than _tolerable_ according to you?"

Severus tried to keep silent just to tease her, but by her pursed lips, he figured he better start talking if he wanted to dodge another mood swing.

"Alexander. I have always liked it."

She repeated the name, tasting how it felt on her tongue.

"Is there a reason or do you simply like the way it sounds?"

He shrugged.

"A reason, then," she said with a smile. "Could you tell me?"

"Tobias had a younger brother... His name was Alexander. I was six when my uncle died in a muggle car accident. Tobias became even more violent when he passed away."

Her expression saddened. "I'm sorry... Do you want to talk about your uncle?"

"I don't remember much about him, but I do remember he protected us from Tobias. He always carried with him bandages and made sure my wounds did not become infected when he came by. One time, Tobias hit him instead of Eileen and me because my uncle threw himself in front of us. He bought me ice-creams in summer. He never bought one for himself. He always said he was not hungry when I asked, but now I know he didn't have the money. He read to me. Muggle tales. Peter Pan, Jack and the Beanstalk, Goldilocks and the Three Bears... Daniel might have mentioned them to you. You might know them."

"I am more familiar with  _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_."

 _Figures_ , he thought. 

"Alexander made you happy, didn't he?" she asked, taking his hand.

"He played with me. My parents never did. He tried to give me a normal childhood."

She kissed his forehead, squeezing his hand.

"This child will make you as happy as your uncle did, Severus, happier, even. Alexander would love to know your son will be named after him."

He sucked in air. "You approve of the name, then?"

"I already liked the way it sounded. Now that I know how much it means to you, I love it."

He smiled a timid smile that made Skyrah fall deeper in love with him.

They still needed to consider other names and later on decide which would be the first name and which would be the middle name. Skyrah kept proposing male names: Damian, Magnus, Silas... It came to a point the interminable list gave Severus a headache. He had thought they would agree on another name immediately, yet naming their child proved to be challenging. He asked to take a break. Skyrah complied...

Until suppertime, that is.

"So you don't like Oscar?"

He massaged his temples, eyes shut, head down.

"I don't fancy muggle-borns making fun of our son because he's named after a statuette."

"Point taken. What about Marius? Julius? Darius?"

"Skyrah," he hissed in a warning tone, gazing at her through his hair.

If she pronounced one more name he would go nuts.

"Asher? Alan?"

That did it.

"Bloody hell, Skyrah! Just stop it already!" he screeched, hitting the table. "My head's going to explode!"

She cringed at the echoing sound of the blow. She didn't look at him in fear, but the situation reminded him of the time she flinched away from his touch after the miscarriage. For a moment, he compared himself to Tobias. A lump formed in his throat. His hand trembled. Try as he might, no words came out his mouth, much less a decent apology for his outburst, leading to a strained silence that stretched over dinner and while washing the dishes.

"I'm sorry I asked you about the name of _our_ son. I thought you cared. I'll be reading in the bedroom. Good night."

Her voice had been cold. She hadn't looked him in the eye.

He didn't go after her.

Dione and Harry came back half an hour later. Instead of finding the Snapes embraced and even snogging, the image of Severus on the couch with his head slightly hung and his hair covering his face like black curtains welcomed them. The adolescents exchanged preoccupied looks.

"Is Skyrah fine? Did she fall ill?" asked Harry.

"Are you okay?" added Dione.

Severus popped his head up brusquely. "Do I look okay to you?!"

The sisters had unalike eye color. Dione's irises looked like stunning sapphires, whereas Skyrah's looked like smoky quartz. A cool shade and a warm one. Nonetheless, the shape and the way their eyes crinkled were identical, and in that precise moment, Severus saw Skyrah's incredulity reflected in Dione. She had shot him the same look Skyrah had done when he had hit the table, and it hurt him just as much.

"Skyrah is fine. She's just mad at me. I'll inform her of your arrival and try to talk to her."

"What happened?" asked Harry. "Today was supposed to be special, your anniversary. Why would she be angry with you? Is she moody or something?"

Severus snorted. "This isn't about hormones. This is about me being an inconsiderate git, as usual."

If there was something Severus couldn't bear, that was being pitied. Harry and Dione were doing just that, so Severus ordered them not to go upstairs and left.

The bedroom door was half-open. He came in with hesitant footsteps.

"They're back."

Skyrah kept her eyes on the book but gave him a nod. Severus rubbed his nape like his gawky teenager-self used to do whenever Lily reproached him for hanging out with Mulciber and his lot.

"May I join you?"

"If you wish. This is your bed," she replied unemotionally, turning a page.

Severus sat up in front of her and waited for her to say something, anything. She didn't.

"Look at me," he requested, his voice quavering. "Please."

Skyrah sighed and left the book on the nightstand. Her gaze fixed on his vulnerable face, and she felt a pang of guilt.

"I didn't like the tone you took with me," she croaked.

He shut his eyes for a few seconds. Right then, he was in more pain than she was.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. Naming the baby is one of the first things parents are supposed to do, but I don't know how to do this, I don't know how to be a father… I was feeling overwhelmed and I lost it."

Skyrah could tell he was having a hard time apologizing by the slow way he spoke in as if he didn't know if the words he was uttering were adequate, as if he didn't want to mess this up even more. She grinned ruefully.

"I was quite pushy, wasn't I? I'm sorry. I'm overexcited upon our baby and I didn't take your feelings into account. We don't have to choose another name yet. We have time."

"So you aren't mad at me anymore?" he asked with his head down, daring to look up at her only for a second like a remorseful child after being scolded.

She almost hugged him right then. He hadn't been the only one who had done something wrong earlier. She shouldn't have left or been so cold, but the only thing she whispered was that she wasn't angry.

He gave her a bashful grin that shortly became a fake sneer as he teased, "Does that mean there will be no angry sex? How disappointing."

Skyrah dissolved into laughter and soon Severus was chuckling alongside. Dione and Harry heard the guffaws from afar. The Snapes would be all right.

* * *

A calm week passed. It was a sunny day. The Snapes had thought about taking a walk with Dione and Harry, but their plans were cancelled when somebody knocked. The calm never lasted forever, after all. It was fragile. Severus bit back a swear word when he identified the intruders. Skyrah touched his arm and looked up at him in worry. Dione and Harry stood behind, expectant.

"The Malfoys."

Dione paled.

Severus urged the teenagers to use the floo network and go to their chambers at Hogwarts. Meanwhile, Skyrah placed disillusionment charms on Harry's and Dione's bedrooms so that the Malfoys suspected nothing.

The Snapes let them in after some formal greetings and asked them to take a seat while they prepared some tea, mirroring the actions from last year.

"I dislike theatrics," started Lucius when they returned with the drinks. "We all know why I am here, so I will be direct. I will be the godfather of the heir. I will visit you frequently. I am supposed to inculcate pure-blood ideals into him, so I hope you don't mind me bringing my wife and my son along during those visits. It will be good for the heir to understand what a pure-blood family is." He paused. "Who's the godmother?"

"Why do you care?" asked Skyrah, crossing her legs.

Lucius gulped and shrank at the sternness. Although Severus had known him for a long time, he had never seen Lucius so afraid, powerless and anxious. Lucius always acted confident and superior, except in front of the Dark Lord, of course. Perhaps Skyrah's lineage had something to do with his attitude.

"I merely wanted to know in order to see the kind of people he'll be surrounded with. Depending on the person, it'll be more challenging to inculcate the values the Dark Lord holds into his heir."

Skyrah crinkled her nose.

"We chose Poppy Pomfrey," said Severus.

Draco and Narcissa raised their eyebrows in identical fashion.

"Why her?" asked Lucius.

"She's worked with my husband for years and she's on Dumbledore's side," said Skyrah. "It's appropriate for the spy role."

Lucius took a sip and nodded. "The Dark Lord will approve of your choice. Is there anything else we shall discuss regarding my role as a godfather and the heir?"

"When the heir is born, you will come once a month to fulfill your mission. You will not come without a warning, as you like to do so much. You will not be alone with the child unless it is strictly necessary or we grant you permission."

"I see you still have trust issues, Severus," Lucius scoffed, not bothering to hide the sarcasm from his voice. "I raised a child of my own, and I'd never harm the heir. That would be my demise."

Skyrah could have sworn that Severus had wounded his pride by the way Lucius creased his brow.

"Those are my rules, Lucius. They are not negotiable."

The mighty had fallen, and he was desperate to rise again. If Lucius had to agree to such rules to regain his position and survive, he would.

"Very well. If there are no more requisites, we shall go."

Skyrah and Severus rose from their seats. The Malfoys imitated them.

"For what it is worth Severus, I think you will be a good father. I am glad I am the godfather of your child. I will protect him as my own."

It was the first time Lucius referred to his unborn son as _his child_ instead of _the heir_. That fact plus the intensity of his grey eyes made Severus think that he was being sincere.

Lucius was actually looking at him the same way he did when he welcomed Severus in the Sorting Ceremony. Severus was a first-year boy of a cutting personality dressed in a lent old uniform who had just seen his best friend getting sorted in a House he knew he didn't belong. Lucius's greeting had made him feel special, protected, in that foreign ambient. He had been the only person who had been nice to him apart from Lily. He had made him believe he could have a real home and family at Hogwarts, everything he lacked on Spinner's End. Severus had looked up to him ever since, and Lucius had helped him out when the marauders harassed him while he still was a Hogwarts student. He had ensured the Dark Lord valued and respected a poor half-blood. Severus wouldn't have made it to his inner circle without him.

Their relationship could be described as less than friends but more than acquaintances. Severus was actually relieved that Lucius had been chosen from the Death Eaters he knew. Lucius was many things, yet a bad father wasn't one. He wasn't like Tobias. Oh, he made mistakes; that was undeniable. Still, Severus didn't doubt Lucius's love for his son. If Lucius loved the Snape baby half as much as he loved Draco, he wouldn't do such a bad job as a godfather.

Severus finally gave him a solemn nod. He had been so lost in his memories and thoughts that he had missed Narcissa subtly handing Skyrah something and whispering, "Don't tell your husband. Neither of us will be safe if you do."

Skyrah put her hand behind her back, a neutral facial expression.

The Malfoys took leave.


	36. Chapter 36

Severus offered to floo call Harry and Dione after the Malfoys' departure, but Skyrah caught his wrist.

"Narcissa's just given me something and told me not to tell you to stay safe."

Her voice had been low in fear Narcissa would hear her despite being far away, so low Severus had to lean in closer.

"And you chose to tell me anyway?" he asked with a frown.

"I trust you with my life."

His heart skipped a beat. Not many people trusted him, much less with their lives.

A tiny paper lay on her open palm. An engorgement charm enlarged it to its original form.

A letter.

Rushed handwriting. No signature. Even so, a fleeting glance was all it took for Skyrah to whisper the word _Mum_ , half-muffled by the hand that covered her mouth. Puckers appeared on her forehead. _Something is wrong_ , deduced Severus. His suspicions were confirmed when she stuttered she needed to be alone. She passed on the letter to him and dashed to her relaxing spot, the garden. He controlled the urge to run after her and read the letter twice to make sure his eyes weren't betraying him:

_I do not doubt that you are looking for me, but you must call off the search, Skyrah. You must not find me or else all of us will suffer. Tom will come after us. We will never escape and, this time, he will kill us. I cannot do that to you and Dione. We will not be free until your father dies. Focus on finding the horcruxes._

_Stay safe and be strong. I will survive. After all, I have two daughters to keep me going, and I will have a grandson soon, too. I wish I could be there for you when the baby is born. You will be a good mother._

"Bloody hell!"

Aware Skyrah wanted to be on her own, Severus waited for ten minutes before coming into the garden. He made some noise to make his presence known and to give her the chance to make him back away if she wished. Her silence encouraged him to hug her from behind, left hand resting on the big baby bump while his right arm spread across her cleavage and grabbed her shoulder. She put her hands over his and pressed her back against his torso. Severus couldn't resist nuzzling her black hair, impregnated with the essence of the lilies that encompassed them.

"Will you obey your mother?"

A nod.

"We must focus on defeating my father. It's the only way."

"Do you think it is a trap of sorts?"

She shook her head. "Narcissa warned me not to tell you. She must believe you are truly loyal to my father. She didn't want to risk this secret getting out... The Malfoys confuse me. If they are faithful Death Eaters, why did they do this for me?"

He sighed.

"I've known the Malfoys since I was eleven. There was a time Lucius blindly believed everything the Dark Lord said. He strove to become his right-hand man… Now that he failed him though, I reckon that the Malfoys' loyalty lies on power and family. Not on the Dark Lord. Leastwise, not entirely. He senses it, too. That's why Lucius is the godfather. I spy on him, and he spies on us. It's a win-win situation for your father. He traps us all."

Severus kissed the spot where her jawline began, just below her earlobe. She always sighed when he did that, yet her body remained stiff.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm worried about Dione. I promised I'd save Mother."

"Just be there for her... I'll ask Harry to assist me with the cooking so that you can have your sisterly time. He won't refuse."

Harry and Severus didn't usually cook together. Skyrah was always there, like a bug. Not like either of them complained. Despite having a good time cooking with Harry, Severus preferred her. She made him laugh and let him steal some kisses. Plus, cooking was one of the first activities that they had ever done together, the time of the day that was _theirs_. Those facts could explain his preference up to some degree, although she couldn't completely fathom why he endured her clumsy cooking skills when Harry could actually help in the kitchen.

What was clear was that Severus was willing to sacrifice their moment for her and her sister. He might not have confessed his feelings for her, but damn, words were unrequired with gestures like these. How comforting that thought was. Her face broke into a grin as her nostrils filled with the essence of lilies.

She was ready to tell her sister.

* * *

Dione didn't take it well. She sulked. She avoided not only Skyrah but everyone, a conduct Severus didn't tolerate in the strictest sense of the word. She was acting like an immature dunderhead, and she was one of the few students he hadn't labelled as such until that very moment. He had felt inclined to knock some sense into her, but Skyrah caught his arm and sent him a glare that told him to behave.

Harry was fed up with the situation. This dinner had been even more awkward than his first day here with the Snapes.

"Will somebody tell me what's going on?" the boy asked.

No answer. How very predictable.

"Right." Harry huffed. "I'm going to sleep. I hope everything is fine tomorrow morning."

Skyrah went to bed too. Dione made to follow suit, but Severus blocked her bedroom door.

"Skyrah is doing what she thinks is right."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it. She _promised_ me." She was on the verge of screaming, tears welled up in the corner of her eyes. "You don't understand. They starved us. They tortured us if we spoke too loud, or if we spoke at all. We were treated like objects. We hardly got by when we were together. I don't want to imagine what my mother's going through in this very instant."

"So you'd rather save her and enrage the Dark Lord to the point he gets you and kills you after forcing your mother and sister to watch? Yes, you're right. Your plan is far more sensible," he sneered, arms folded across his chest.

Dione gulped and wrapped her arms around herself. "Do you really think that would happen?"

"Do you really want to test the theory?" he shot back. "At least you know that the Dark Lord will keep her alive, if only to torment Skyrah. Your mother asked her to abandon the search. Skyrah's merely trying to respect her wishes and stay safe."

Her posture hunched. She found a curl to play with, something Severus had noticed she tended to do whenever she felt anxious or insecure.

"If your mother's half as stubborn as her offspring, she'll survive."

He told himself he had meant to cheer her up for Skyrah although that wasn't the primary reason. He had done it for Dione, a girl he had grown to care for. Her lips curved up briefly, enough to confuse Severus to the point he assumed he had imagined it. He let her in, but not before seeing her reflective face.

Skyrah was on the bed, her back resting against cozy pillows to accommodate her. She was rereading the letter, the only thing she had from her mother. Severus cleared his throat. She left the note aside immediately.

"I tried to make your sister understand your decision. I think she listened."

What had she done to deserve such a considerate husband? He was too far for her to drop a grateful kiss on his cheek, so she gave him a thankful grin in its place. She was so fatigued that even smiling proved to be taxing.

"It isn't late. You may read or brew if you like."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Is this supposed to be a hint to me to leave you alone?"

Skyrah smiled tiredly and shook her head. "Today's been exhausting. I'm afraid I'm too sleepy for a chat."

Severus joined her in bed anyway and beckoned her to lie on her left side. Skyrah glanced up at him in wonder but complied. She smiled in appreciation when he opened a book and read it aloud. His voice always relaxed her. A minute later, he glimpsed at her only to see her chest rising and falling rhythmically. It turned out she wasn't exaggerating. She needed some sleep.

Severus left the book on the nightstand and lay on his side. He put a rebel lock of hair behind her ear and scrutinized her now uncovered face, the features he already knew by heart: the smooth chin he liked to cup, the thick eyelashes that tickled his chest when they cuddled, the plump lips he loved to kiss until they turned red and swollen, the nose he wished his son would have… His son. The mere thought of him reduced the stress of the day and lulled him to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Dione woke up to the smell of fried eggs and bacon. She licked her lips. She hadn't had a breakfast like that since the Death Eaters moved her from America. Fried eggs and bacon were to her what pancakes were to Skyrah.

Skyrah.

Dammit. Not even her favorite breakfast distracted her from Skyrah's decision. Her face fell. She plodded to the kitchen, her brain busy coming up with an apology to give to her sister. Only Severus was there.

"Hi," she greeted, testing the waters.

He gave her a nod, his gaze fixed on the half-cooked bacon and eggs.

"Where's Skyrah?"

"Taking a shower."

He still didn't look at her. Dione gulped.

"I'm sorry. I didn't act my age."

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to your sister."

Her shoulders slumped. "Right. Sorry to bother you."

Severus sighed. Dione was acting as if they were in class and he had just deducted Hufflepuff points for skipping a brewing step. He didn't want to feel like her Potions Master at home, even less when her bowed head told him she was truly sorry.

"She woke up _particularly_ moody today… I'd be gentle with her."

A silly grin split into her face. Never, under any circumstances, would Dione have guessed that he would offer her advice. Unlike his reputation and the meaning of his name, he wasn't severe, not when it came to the people he cared for. In class, however, he did live up to his name.

"Thank you."

He gave her a solemn nod and continued cooking, but the lifted eyebrow and the amused look on her face made him grunt.

"What is it now?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking how my classmates would react to the bat of the dungeons cooking breakfast."

"Well, bats need to be nourished too."

She chuckled. Apparently, bats had a sense of humor as well.

"You know, Skyrah usually avoids fried eggs and bacon. Maybe you should consider preparing pancakes… or a chocolate cake."

Severus snorted. "The first thing she said when she woke up was that she needed to eat fried eggs and bacon. She got furious when I told her we had no bacon left… That's why I told you she was moody. I had to go out and buy some. If fried eggs and bacon will make her happy, she'll have them. She's had weirder food cravings. It isn't a big deal."

Dione pitied him. As sisters, they had argued more than once. She had experienced first-hand what an angry Skyrah was like and she bet that even someone like Severus would feel intimidated. Yet here he was, putting the now cooked eggs and bacon on a plate.

"Skyrah and Harry were right. You're a good man."

Severus froze. She was one of the very few people who had called him a good man, _ever_. He didn't know how to react, what to say. He thanked Merlin Harry appeared in the room then and asked whether the problem, whatever it was, was solved at last.

"Not yet," mumbled Dione.

The teenagers chatted for a few minutes about things Severus didn't mind listening to.

Skyrah entered the kitchen. Her mouth watered even before she spotted the fried eggs and bacon on her plate. She ran to Severus and planted a smacking kiss on his cheek.

"Merlin! I'm so sorry for the scene I made before! I really don't know what I'd do without you and those fried eggs and bacon!"

Severus got flustered and shrugged it off. Dione couldn't help but titter, hiding her face behind Harry's shoulder. Skyrah saw her and Dione stopped laughing.

The girl took a big breath and stammered, playing with her curls, "I want to, er, to apologize..."

Brown eyes softened, but Skyrah's face was still stern. At least she hadn't snapped like she was prone to do due to mood swings.

Encouraged, Dione pushed her chest out and added, "I understand why you made that decision. It isn't like you have a choice. Mum would scold you if she found out you disobeyed her... And we both know pissing her off isn't a clever idea."

Dione knew she was forgiven when Skyrah snickered and smiled at her.

"So now that the misunderstanding is cleared up, can someone tell me what this was about?" asked Harry.

Skyrah chuckled at his pout and nodded at Dione to let her know she could tell him.

Skyrah finally ate the breakfast she had craved. Deep low chuckles escaped Severus's throat when her face contorted in pleasure, similar to the face she pulled when he licked the crook of her neck, that spot that always made her whimper. He felt a strange sense of satisfaction in succeeding in bringing her happiness, even if it was in form of fried eggs and bacon.

"What's so funny?"

"Your food cravings," he confessed with a smirk.

Skyrah buried her head in her hands to hide her flushed cheeks. "Ugh! Don't bring that up! I feel ashamed enough!"

"Food cravings are normal during pregnancy," he said with an amused smile, yet keeping a gentle tone. "For the record, I bought an extra portion of bacon and eggs. We have supplies in case you have more food cravings."

His tone was teasing in the end, but Skyrah melted at the way he looked after her.

"If there was an award for the best husband, you'd win it."

* * *

The Snapes discovered the final piece to flying that night. Severus taught the Order how to fly using light magic whereas Skyrah taught Voldemort, and consequently, the Death Eaters, how to fly using dark magic so that they wouldn't fly as fast or for as long as the Order.

Skyrah was relieved when Voldemort didn't show a sign of disappointment, unaware that the aurors would have it easy to catch the Death Eaters if they tried to fly away from now on.

" _I knew I could count on you, Daughter_ ," he spoke in Parseltongue. _"If it had taken you any longer, Nagini would have had fun with Andraste."_

" _You would have killed her?"_ Skyrah asked, hiding her incredulity and horror under occlumency walls.  _"You would kill one of the few people to ever love you?"_

Torture? Sure. Skyrah expected that, not death. Voldemort needed Andraste to manipulate her. Without her mother, he had nothing to control her. Murdering her was illogical, and Voldemort was anything but illogical.

" _I would. Your pathetic sister is the perfect wildcard, don't you agree? I don't need her for the time being, but make no mistake. If I want to find her, I will. As long as one of them lives, you will be mine, Skyrah, because you love them. That's your weakness. Love. I tried to teach you. I tried to show you its consequences, but you never listened. Love will be your downfall if you don't change."_

"You're sick," she hissed in English, crinkling her nose.

He smirked at her visible disgust.

"I think you are sicker than I, Skyrah. You still _love_ me despite calling me a monster. I saw it when I imperiused Severus and killed your unborn girl. You called me _Daddy_. Pitiable."

"You're wrong," she growled. "I hate you."

Nobody would have doubted her by the fire in her eyes. Voldemort, however, saw right through her.

"No, Daughter," he whispered, a hand on her cheek. "You hate what I did to you, what I am doing to you... But you don't hate _me_. Not yet."

His truthful words acted like the water that doused the flames in her eyes, the water that formed tears in her eyes. She choked them back and cursed herself for showing weakness in front of him. She was losing the fight like every time she confronted him. She never won. He made her feel small, vulnerable, insecure.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

She sounded like a child who endeavored to make her father proud yet failed, and she hated herself for it. She didn't want to make a sociopath proud. She just wanted to live her life at peace.

"Because I want you to give up any emotion related to love and support my cause. You are intelligent; you have just proven so by inventing a way to fly without a broomstick. We would be unstoppable together, father and daughter."

Together? Father and daughter? She almost snorted. They had never been close. She only was his daughter when he needed her. He went as far as kidnapping her family to ensure he would get what he required from her. He only used her. She meant nothing to him. That enraged her enough to break free from his touch.

"You want me to join you by threatening me and the people I love? I'll loathe you even more," she spat.

He gave her a pleased grin.

_Bastard_ , she thought. Her emotions ran wild. Occluding was growing difficult. She was dizzy.

"But that is my aim. You see, odiousness is a powerful emotion. I sowed the seed a long time ago. It is growing now and it will consume you. It will strangle your love and empathy. You will be so outraged with the world that you will want its total agony and destruction. You will forget you hate _me_ in the first place, for you will become hatred. You won't control it. You can't. Look around you, Skyrah!" He exclaimed, spreading his arms. "Hate always wins. This is how the world works. You will join me. It is only a matter of time. You certainly have potential. Few people can brag about killing at the age of twelve and getting away with it."

"Don't you dare bring that up!" she screamed, stepping forward until her breath hit his face. "I _never_ wanted to do that! You left me no choice!"

"Is that what you tell yourself when the memory haunts you at night? You  _killed_ her," he reminded her, unaffected by their closeness. "We are more alike than you think. Tell me, Skyrah, does your half-sister know you are a murderer, or did you hide it from her just so that she wouldn't fear you? Was that foul mudblood you were about to marry aware of it?"

Skyrah clenched her fists, her whole body shaking. Impotent tears coursed down her cheeks. Her stomach lurched. Voldemort couldn't suppress a smirk when he saw just how much power he held over her, a smirk she would have slapped off his face had she had the guarantees that no harm would come to Andraste.

He dismissed her.

* * *

Severus and Harry were practicing defensive spells in the garden while Dione did some homework in the library. The wooden staircase creaked at the footsteps of somebody climbing it up in a hurry. Preoccupied, Dione went upstairs.

Skyrah was sitting on the floor, her back against the bathtub. Her cheeks were wet, her nose and eyes were red and puffy and she looked like she had just been sick. Dione kneeled in front of her.

"Skyrah?"

"I'm fine."

She didn't even look at Dione.

"Don't lie to me. What did that monster do to you?"

"Leave me alone."

Right then, Skyrah seemed to be the immature little sister. Dione shook her head and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I won't until-"

"Bloody hell, Dione! I told you to leave me alone! Is that asking for too much?!" she screeched, breaking free from her touch.

Dione flinched. Skyrah turned her head to avoid her incredulous blue eyes. She had never spoken to her little sister like that. That meant something had gone very wrong. Dione couldn't leave.

"Look at me." Skyrah complied, her face contorted in pain. "If you need to be alone, I'll go, but I need to make sure you're okay first."

Skyrah's lips quivered.

"S-sorry," she stuttered, her voice barely above a whisper. "I just... I-I don't want you to see me like this. Not you."

Blue eyes softened. Skyrah was trying to protect her. As always.

"You think that seeing you cry makes me suffer and you want to spare me the suffering. What you don't understand is that I'm not a child anymore. You don't have to go through this alone. We'll share the pain. You're my sister. You've always been my rock… Let me be yours for once."

A lump formed in her throat. Skyrah couldn't speak. When did that little red-haired bundle of joy grow up so much? She was tempted to vent, but it would only increase Dione's concern. Her little sister had been through more than she should because of Voldemort, something Skyrah blamed herself for. She wouldn't put Dione through more pain.

She had been so lost in her thoughts she didn't realize Dione was hugging her until she whispered, "It'll be okay, sis."

Merlin. How much Skyrah hoped so. She clung to her like her life depended on it, not saying anything, letting Dione's warmth soothe her. They remained immobile until Dione pulled away and asked what had occurred, only to be met with a long silence.

"You will never tell me. You think I'm a child no matter what I say," she whined.

Skyrah grinned ruefully. "You aren't a child, but that doesn't mean I want to tell you about my demons."

She had expected Dione to insist on telling her, but she surprised her by offering, "Shall I ask Severus to come then?"

It was at times like this when Skyrah realized how thankful she was that Dione was as caring and kind as her deceased father and as understanding as their mother.

She nodded and croaked, kissing the back of her hand, "I love you, little one."

Dione didn't even bother correcting the nickname. She understood it was something she did out of affection, not to tease her, not because she thought she was a kid.

"And I you."

Later, Severus found Skyrah resting her aching back against some pillows, her legs outstretched on their bed. Her eyes were dry but red like her nose.

"What happened?" he demanded agitatedly, sitting across from her and putting a hand on her cheek.

Merlin. She had felt so lonely with her father. She had tried to be strong with Dione, but only one second with Severus was enough to make her feel loved and like she could let go. A cry escaped her throat, followed by tears that started to trickle down her cheeks. Everything she had held back with Dione and Voldemort was coming out. Her whole body was racked in sobs, nearly hyperventilating.

The last time he had seen her in this state, she had just found out she was pregnant with a girl. His pupils dilated. Had the Dark Lord discovered her mother had sent her a letter and harmed her? Had he threatened her?

"Breathe with me. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale… Everything will be all right. I'm with you. Slow, deep breaths. Perfect."

Like a hypnotizer, his chant evened her respiration. Her cries ceased. Thank Merlin. He didn't know what had reduced her to tears, but his heart ached whenever she cried.

The conversation with her father replayed in her mind like a nightmare you just can't forget about. Only nightmares weren't real. This was.

"He's right. Father's right."

"About what?"

She took a big breath. "I love him, despite everything he did to me, despite everything he's doing to me and everything he'll do. I know he won't change, but he's still my father. There's a part of me that refuses to hate him completely. I know I shouldn't love him. I really do, but I can't help it..."

She had mirrored the words his mother had pronounced once, only that instead of referring to Tobias, they referred to Voldemort. Even the way she wrapped her arms around herself reminded him of Eileen. The parallels between them knocked the wind out of him.

"He believes I'll join him voluntarily. He sees potential in me, and I see it too," she finished darkly.

Severus breathed slowly and forced himself not to show any anger sign despite detesting her constant self-comparisons with the Dark Lord. That would only aggravate matters.

"You aren't like him," he murmured, cupping her chin. "Never were, never will. Your heart is so pure it finds a place to love a monster. Love is something he has never experienced. You have, and it will keep you moving on."

_Love will be your downfall_ , Voldemort had said, so different from Severus's point of view.

"Do you really believe that?"

She didn't even recognize her voice when it sounded so fragile, the proof her father was winning even though he wasn't with her now.

"I wouldn't dare lie to you."

And she believed him but she couldn't feel entirely relieved yet.

"I convince myself I am not like him, yet over and over again I relive the day that I..." she trailed off, aware she was revealing too much.

"The day you did _what_?"

Skyrah didn't really answer him.

Instead, she asked him, "Have you ever killed?"

Severus furrowed his brow and choked, "Pardon?"

"You always say you did ghastly things in your past... Have you killed?"

Severus took a sharp intake of breath and ignored the alarmed voices in his head that wondered why their conversation was growing so dark.

"I have tortured and brewed lethal potions, but I have never killed. Not directly. I considered I killed our girl for a long time." He shook his head to get the image out of his head. "I learnt not to blame myself. You were right. The Dark Lord killed her. I was the vessel. I would have never done that if I could have avoided it. I loved her as much as I love our boy."

Severus caressed her womb to emphasize his point. That plus the fact that he had just admitted he loved their unborn children brought a smile to her face, even if faint. He knew her smile was pure just by looking at the way her eyes glittered. His heart fluttered. He really could make her happy, even when she doubted herself so much.

"I'm glad you didn't have to go through something like that, Severus. It's a buried nightmare that resurfaces on the worst occasions."

Ghosts of regret danced in her dark eyes as she muttered those words.

"He made you kill somebody..." he deduced.

He was curious about when, how and whom she killed, but he didn't wish to pressure her. She clearly regretted it, and knowing the Dark Lord, he probably put her under the imperius curse. Been there, done that. He wouldn't make her suffer by asking her to recall the experience.

"Not today. He just brought that up and I..." she trailed off. "I haven't got over it yet. He knows it, so he reminds me just to wound me. I can take his blows and curses, but not his words. They are his most lethal weapon. He keeps hurting me and I keep hoping to find a human being under his emotionless attitude, a very twisted human being that loves his daughter... But he doesn't. The most similar feeling to love he has ever felt is his attraction to power. Mother tried everything to open his eyes, but you can't aid someone if they don't want to receive the help in the first place."

He moved next to her and draped an arm over her shoulders. He didn't speak as he didn't really know what to say. He merely hoped his warmth appeased her soul.

Her hand lifted and stopped midair. She bit her lip, unsure of how to proceed. Severus waited patiently. Her shaky palm finally settled on his heart. Black eyes met brown. Her pupils dilated, surprised yet relieved he hadn't flinched away after opening up to him in a way she had only done in front of her mother. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I sometimes think I'm screwed-up," she whispered.

Severus suppressed a bittersweet laugh. It was then when he realized she was his equal, his mirror.

"Good to know I'm not alone. We can be a screwed-up married couple and face our inner demons together. We have a very persuading reason to fight," he said, moving her palm from his heart to her belly. "This little snarky potion master will be our guide."

Severus could have sworn her lips twitched into a lopsided smile if only for a second before her expression grew dark.

"You should be afraid. You married an assassin."

Severus felt like she had stabbed him when she called herself _that_. He couldn't allow her to believe such a thing. He couldn't bear to see her so tormented, so he turned her face and ducked his head until their lips brushed.

"Does this taste like fear?"

He closed the gap. She didn't kiss him back until the tip of his tongue teased her bottom lip and his fingertips caressed the side of her neck. He remembered the day he had opened up about his insecurities right before making love for the first time, how much her words, touch and love had healed his open wounds. Now the roles were reversed and he was determined to help her the way she did him.

"You are the strongest, kindest woman I know," he panted, resting their foreheads together. "How you managed to overcome the hell your father put you through and not end up being bitter and angry with the world is beyond me. Merlin knows I wouldn't be, _am not_ , able to do that."

She grinned ruefully. "I was never alone. I always had support. My mother, my grandmother, my sister, Daniel… Now I have Harry. I have you. You give me strength. And I always had a rebel side in me. I won't let him win. I can break, I can cry, but I always rise up at the end."

She didn't know how much her speech relieved him, how proud he was of her.

"Our son is lucky to have you as a mother," he murmured, putting their hands on her belly. "You love deeply. You are a fighter, and you are too  _pigheaded_ to accept defeat."

The last part was pronounced in a teasing tone, and Skyrah let out a giggle and poked his chest.

"Look who's talking! You're quite dogged too."

He cracked a crooked grin. She was laughing and joking. She would be fine. If he had known a kiss, a hug and some words of reassurance would do the trick, he would have done all of that earlier.

"Yet another reason to believe we have a chance. I will fight for you and our son. I will fight for myself, our happiness and freedom. I won't rest until we win."

Dewy brown eyes gazed up at him. She wanted to thank him for being so good to her, for not judging, for not running away or looking at her differently after unveiling her darkest side. Only four words tripped off her tongue though.

"I truly love you."

His heartbeat raced like every time she uttered that phrase to him. He wanted to say the words back. No. He _yearned_  to do it, yet the words got caught somewhere between his brain and his mouth. Most people thought he despised Gryffindors, yet at that precise moment, he would have done anything to have their courage and confess what his heart had known for a long time: he was hopelessly in love with his wife.

Seeing the words wouldn't come, Severus nuzzled her hair with his nose and left butterfly kisses down her neck, sucking on her weak spot. She gasped and closed her eyes, curling her fingers in his black robes. After so much pain, this was heaven-like. He kissed her lips, supporting his weight with one hand while the other threatened to pull her skirt up and her undergarments down.

"Severus!" she gasped, hands on his shoulders to pull him away. "The door's open and it's five o'clock! Harry and Dione could come in!"

A sly grin split into his face as he shut the door with a flick of his wand and cast silencing spells. Problem solved. He kissed her jawline and stroked her thigh teasingly. She shuddered and struggled not to squirm under his touch.

"I'm too tired to–"

"I'll do the hard work… In fact, I bet I can bring you over the edge just by touching, kissing and licking your most intimate areas."

"You want to give me oral sex?"

He couldn't suppress a smirk when her mouth went ajar. He hadn't tried that in fear he wouldn't be good enough for her, but today he was so determined to see her smile he wouldn't stop until he found out what made her scream in pleasure.

"I want you to forget about the Dark Lord and feel cherished," he said, cupping her face. "If you want to call it oral sex, go ahead. I don't bother with semantics."

She felt herself melting, even more when he kissed the corner of her mouth with a tenderness he had seldom shown. He got her half-naked from waist to toes, kissing and nibbling her collarbone while he teased her with his long fingers, stroking her folds until she was wet and begged for more.

"Sweet Salazar! I love your hands!"

He grinned mischievously and lowered his head while he promised, "You will love my tongue even more, Mrs. Snape."

He sucked on her clitoris and her fingers curled in the bedsheets. He had been right. His tongue was even better.


	37. Chapter 37

The wand-lightning charm disrupted the Snapes's sleep. Skyrah groaned. It had taken her hours to fall asleep, and now Harry had to come and wake her up. No. The boy wasn't to blame. He was shivering, a sign he had just had a nightmare. It was her father's fault. Severus removed his protective hand from her voluminous body and helped her sit up.

"N-Nagini. Another woman. The fourth mu-muggle this week… I hate these nightmares. They remind me of the time Mister Weasley almost died."

Skyrah reached out for his hand. Her familiar touch was everything Harry needed to stop shaking.

"Sweetheart, we can't do anything for those muggles. Only Saint Mungo's has the solution, and most times, it is too slow or not effective enough. Mister Weasley lives thanks to you."

Harry gulped and lowered his head, his gaze fixed on their tangled fingers.

"Can't you find an antidote, a potion against the venom that works faster and better than the solution from Saint Mungo's?" he asked, looking meaningfully at Severus.

"Perhaps. I will research."

His promise relaxed Harry like a calming draught.

* * *

The morning sunlight came through the windows while the Snapes lounged on the couch. Big smiles decorated their faces as Harry and Dione felt the baby move.

"He'll be a great beater," said the boy. "I'd love to have him on my team."

Severus was about to retort that _if_ his son ever played quidditch, it wouldn't be on the Gryffindor team, but the contagious laughter of the sisters stalled him, and a half-snorting half-chortle sound escaped him instead.

"Merlin! Who would have known you had a flair for sports?" asked Skyrah, looking at Severus.

He cocked an eyebrow. "May I ask why you have drawn this conclusion?"

"I'm as good at sports as I am at cooking... Our son must have inherited the sporty leanings from you."

Severus repressed a smile at the mental image of a teen Skyrah attempting at playing quidditch and failing miserably.

"Although I used to play football before studying at Hogwarts, I wouldn't say I have a flair for sports."

"What's football?" wondered Dione.

"A muggle sport," said Harry, squinting at the man. "Why would you play football? I thought you were a pure-blood."

Severus blamed Lucius on that one. When he was a lanky teenager, Lucius taught him how to camouflage himself in order to go about unnoticed among the elitist crowd, a tremendously beneficial knack back when he aspired to serve the Dark Lord and become _someone_ respected. Some of the pure-blood manners had stuck with him. The fact he was Head of Slytherin House had probably been the last straw to convince Harry he was a pure-blood, even though he abhorred the association.

"My father was a muggle. I was naïve enough to believe he would stop-" he paused, aware that Dione didn't know about his abuse. "Behaving a certain way if I showed him I was good at something he worshiped."

Dione could only guess the depth of his words. Nonetheless, Harry knew exactly what he was referring to. Abuse hit close to home.

"It didn't work, did it?"

No, of course it didn't, if Severus's lack of answer was of any indication.

The environment was growing too dark to his liking, so Harry pulled a smug grin and jested, "Well, I still can't imagine you playing football, so my guess is that he takes his sporty side after me."

Severus smirked. "Let's hope you don't pass him your mediocre potion-making skills and habit to get into trouble too. What an abomination it would be if my son prowled Hogwarts under the invisibility cloak instead of studying."

A knock interrupted Harry's chuckle. They weren't expecting visitors, and every time they had been in a similar situation, the same pure-blood family had stood behind the door.

"I swear, if they're the Malfoys again, I'll kick their arses," Harry growled while Severus went to see the intruder.

"Harry!" gasped Skyrah, wide-eyed.

"I put up with Malfoy during the school year. I only ask to spend the summer without any unwanted presences."

Skyrah shook her head in disapproval, but there was the ghost of a smirk on her lips, enough to make Harry understand that she wished they would leave them alone too.

"You say you have to put up with him as if he was Umbridge. He isn't _that_ bad," Dione muttered to herself.

"I'm sorry, what?" choked Harry.

Dione blushed and averted his round eyes. "Nothing."

Skyrah sighed. She had figured her sister would forget about Draco now that they weren't at school. How wrong she had been.

Before Harry could question Dione, Severus stormed into the living room, gnashing his teeth and looking meaningfully at Skyrah.

"It's Madam _Pince_."

Her jaw dropped.

"Madam Pince?" asked Harry, crinkling his nose. "Why would she come here? Does she want a potion?"

"Madam Pince hates me. She's always asking me to shut up."

"She's a librarian, Dione. It's her job," justified Skyrah, rolling her eyes.

Dione snorted. "Well, she's a librarian who likes sneering at me while she works."

"At you and at students in general," agreed on Harry. "She doesn't only look like a vulture… She _acts_ like one."

"That's enough, you two!" cried out Skyrah, suppressing the urge to hit the arm of the sofa. "I taught you to be respectful!"

They dropped their gazes as the knocks became more adamant.

"Should we hide at Hogwarts or stay in your bedroom?" inquired Harry.

Skyrah looked at Severus. His mother, his decision.

"Stay."

Harry and Dione made to go upstairs, but Severus shocked them all by growling, "I meant _here_ , in the living room."

"What? Why?" asked Harry.

"Because the _vulture_ has probably come not to ask for a bloody potion but to see her family, and that includes you two."

"Family?" wondered Dione, narrowing her eyes.

"She's my mother."

The short yet potent answer petrified Dione. Harry was too busy assimilating Severus had just called him his family. Had that slipped or been intentional? Either way, he was so shocked he couldn't move or even grin, his heart hammering loudly.

Skyrah smiled proudly while Severus threw the door open. Considering he had gone to great lengths to keep the secret from her, the fact he had uncovered it to them was a pleasant surprise. His tone hadn't been as poisonous as usual when he called her _mother_ either. Perhaps Severus would give his mother a chance.

"At last," Eileen snarled. "It's nice to see how wanted I am here."

"If you came to make snarky remarks, you can get out of my sight this very instant."

She cringed, no sign of her usual scowl. "S-sorry. I really wanted to see you… and Skyrah. Please."

Sorry.

How many times had she uttered that word to Tobias when he didn't even deserve it? And now she was saying it to him. His eyes shut in pain, but only for a second.

"You invited yourself over without a warning," he reproached.

She blushed. "I was afraid you would ignore me again, like last year, when I sent you that letter."

She almost added that she was still waiting for his reply but wisely refrained from it. She wasn't one to hold grudges anyway. If she was, she would have left Tobias the first time he laid a hand on her.

"I figured that if I came here, at least, I would see you."

Severus stared hard at her eyes, the same eyes that he had, a gene Skyrah wanted their son to carry. Looking for deceit in them, he found frankness. A step aside and a tilt of his head and she came in before he changed his mind.

"Thank you."

Severus gave her a solemn nod and shut the door after her. He hadn't swung about yet when he heard her squeak, "What the… Mister Potter? Miss Fawley?"

"Er… Hi, I guess?" started Harry, rubbing his neck gawkily.

Dione played with a curl of hers and greeted her as well.

Eileen looked at Severus, searching for answers, but she only elicited three words from him: take a seat. Obediently, she slumped in the armchair Tobias used to sit in, only it wasn't the same armchair. In fact, nothing in the living room was like she remembered. Not even the smell. The odor of beer had been replaced by the pleasant scent of flowers that came from the garden, tainted with a mite of potion ingredients.

Even though her heart sank at the thought, she understood why Severus had changed the decoration. The few, second-handed pieces of furniture they had back when he was a child evoked too many bad memories. Now everything was new. If she hadn't known better, she would have never said this used to be her living room, much less when she spotted two transfigured doors.

She scanned the library. The half-open door was enough for her to gather Severus had taken the time to swamp it with hundreds of books she couldn't afford back then. She used to read and reread the few books she had stolen from the Prince family in there, but she mostly recalled it as the place where she cried when Severus was at school and Tobias was too drunk to hear her.

A pile of books on a desk nearby caught her attention. Severus wasn't so untidy. It had to be Skyrah's doing. She almost grinned. Books had been her salvation, and she was glad that both Severus and Skyrah shared her passion for reading.

Eileen broke the long silence before Dione and Harry died of awkwardness.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?"

"Harry is getting lessons on advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts. He is staying over under Albus's orders," said Severus, who had sat down next to Skyrah.

At the mention of Albus, Eileen asked nothing else about the boy's stay, just like he had intuited. Nobody ever questioned the headmaster.

"What's your excuse, Miss Fawley?" Eileen inquired, lifting an eyebrow the same way Severus did.

"Er… You see… I… Ugh…"

Knowing full well that Eileen would find out sooner or later, Skyrah blurted out, "She's my sister."

Eileen would have made a choking sound had it not been for the serious face her daughter-in-law pulled. Skyrah and Dione looked nothing alike. But then again, if she devoted assiduous attention, she could perceive the sisters had the same face and eyes shape, and similar smiles. Either, one resembled their mother and the other their father, or they only shared one parent.

As if reading her mind, Skyrah added, "Half-sister, actually. We require your total discretion on our kinship, as well as on Harry's and Dione's whereabouts."

Eileen nodded, still assimilating two students currently lived in the place she once called home, no matter how much it had changed.

"Good," said Severus. "Now that this is settled, could you tell us what the purpose of this unexpected visit is?"

She wrung her hands, thinking of an honest answer that wouldn't divulge she was Severus's mother; a particularly challenging task.

"They know," said Severus, as if reading her thoughts.

There was only one reason why Severus would uncover her identity to a couple of students: he was no longer ashamed of her. Her lips curled in a way that reminded Skyrah of the first smiles Severus ever gave her: timid yet genuine, rather crooked. A grin on her face was so atypical that it took Harry aback, whereas Dione stifled a titter. A few days ago, she learned that bats have a sense of humor. Today's discovery was that vultures are able to smile.

"I know you told me you _might_ consider letting me be part of your son's life, and I don't wish to pressure you into accepting or rejecting me, but I truly wanted to see you and ask how the pregnancy is going."

"You saw us. The pregnancy is going well. Anything else?"

The teenagers exchanged looks and gulped. Severus didn't even pretend his relationship with his mother was anywhere near harmonious. Maybe that was why he never even mentioned her to them, to begin with.

Eileen scowled and rose from her seat. "I thought we could talk, but I see my presence is unwelcome here. I'll just go. Sorry for disturbing you."

Skyrah shot her husband an incriminatory glare, enough to make him understand he shouldn't let his mother go like that. Severus sighed. How his wife managed to convince him without even talking was beyond him.

"Your visit is unexpected. I never said it was… _unwelcome_."

Eileen intuited how hard it must have been for him to utter those words. Externalizing and dealing with emotions had never been her forte, and as the saying goes, like mother, like son. Genetics wasn't the only one to blame though. She knew she should have been with him when he most needed her, hugged him and made him feel valued. If only time-turners permitted traveling back years in time and rectifying mistakes... That remained an unreachable utopia. She could only fight for an improved _present._

"Would you like some tea?" proposed Skyrah.

Upon seeing no rejection from her son's part, Eileen nodded.

Skyrah made to get up and brew some, but Severus grabbed her by her shoulders and offered to do it instead. She puffed.

"How many times do I have to tell you I am a pregnant woman, not an invalid?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that it is exactly because of the pregnancy that I am doing this?"

She had barely slept last night. She needed rest. Didn't she see it? Apparently not, if her jutting chin wasn't proof enough. He better calm down, or else he wouldn't only start an argument with her in front of Harry and Dione but in front of his own mother. Hardly appropriate, considering half of their quarrels concluded in angry sex.

"You will go into labor in less than three weeks. Rest and let me look after you two," he begged in a much softer voice, laying a hand on her belly.

At first, Skyrah thought that making tea was the perfect excuse he had found to get away from his mother, but she distinguished fear hidden beneath his black irises. No. Eileen had nothing to do with his impetus for getting some tea. He simply didn't want to lose his child. Skyrah was tempted to tell him that brewing tea wasn't dangerous at all, but she knew he would worry about her and their unborn son if he didn't do this for her. It was in his nature. And truth be told, her body ached. Staying cozy on the sofa didn't sound that bad.

"All right, you win... but only because his unceasing kicks are draining me."

A glimmer of a smile played across his lips. There. She had made him happy, everything she craved.

Even though Eileen's eyes were fixed on them, she wasn't truly watching them. Her mind was far off, recalling something. She snapped out of it when Severus entered the kitchen.

"Tobias didn't let me do anything when I was expecting either. It was unnerving, but I knew he did it because he loved me. Severus doesn't like to be compared to his father, but they are more alike than he would like to think."

Skyrah clenched her fists. _How dare she compare them?_

"Dione, Harry, could you give us some space, please?"

She was gnashing her teeth. Dione knew better than to contradict her when she was so furious.

Harry was more reckless though, for he whined, "But Severus said-"

"I. Don't. Care."

Her barks would have reduced first-years to tears. Harry and Dione didn't cry, but they did hurry upstairs.

"Severus isn't an abuser."

Icy voice. Ablaze eyes. A peculiar contrast that stunned Eileen.

"I never said he was."

"You said they are alike. I never met Tobias, but I do know he abused his family. Severus's only desire is to be worthy of his unborn son. That alone makes him the best father I could ever wish for my child. Severus and Tobias aren't _alike_."

"I wasn't referring to that. Tobias wasn't always an abuser either. He loved me. He loved Severus."

Skyrah snorted. "Well, Severus never got the impression his father _cared_ for him, let alone love him. He has a thousand scars to prove it, and not all of them are on his skin. His deepest cicatrices are in his soul, mind and heart, and they open at unexpected times."

Eileen's hands grew clammy.

"I didn't mean to infuriate you nor offend you. Let me reformulate the phrase: Tobias loved Severus _once_ , and they share _certain_ similarities. Being an abuser isn't one of them. Tobias used to look after me during the pregnancy like Severus does for you. My son holds grudges for a long time, just like his father. He's also inherited his mulishness, his dislike for arrogant people, his explosive temper... I know he's been able to create spells from a very young age, something I never did. I am a coward, and Severus is anything but that. Invention and courage were traits my dead husband possessed."

"I don't see courage in beating people," countered Skyrah, a bitter taste invading her mouth.

"There isn't, but Tobias was the kind of man that would run into a burning building to save a life, even if it meant losing his own. That's how he died."

Skyrah's eyes widened.

"I see Severus hasn't filled you in with this detail, has he?"

No. He certainly hadn't. Eileen could tell by the fact Skyrah gulped.

"You say Tobias wasn't always abusive... Why did he change?"

Eileen bit her bottom lip.

"He was Catholic and viewed magic as something pagan, so I hid I was a witch from him. He found out when Severus had his first accidental magic episode. It was a bad timing since he had just lost his job. He didn't take it well. He began drinking and he... He never was the same man I fell in love with," she finished darkly.

"Why didn't you leave? Severus didn't deserve such a violent father. He didn't deserve neglect from your part."

Her tone wasn't accusing. Skyrah merely wanted to understand. Eileen looked at her eyes, so warm and inviting, no sign of the flames that had burnt in them earlier. Eileen wanted to tell her, perhaps because Skyrah had been the only one to be interested in what she had to say. It was the first time somebody _listened_ to her.

"I got pregnant very young. My family disowned me and made it impossible for me to get a job in the wizarding world. Not like it mattered when Tobias didn't approve of them anyway... I got two muggle jobs, and they weren't well-paid, much less for being a _woman_. We scraped by, sometimes not even that. I gave my portions of food to Severus, and he was still hungry. He asked me to spend time with him or buy him clothes that weren't second-handed and oversized so that his classmates wouldn't pick on him."

Her voice began to quaver by then.

"Having two jobs meant Severus was left alone at home with Tobias. His job was very unstable. We never knew how many days he'd work a week. Most of his wage was burned on alcohol, but without the little sum of money he saved, we wouldn't have subsisted, and for a long time I convinced myself that that was the reason why I didn't leave him. I was kidding myself. I didn't leave him because he sometimes took my hand or looked at me the way he used to do when we met, and I thought that under the alcoholism and aggressive pose, his real persona laid, the Tobias who supported me and loved me when I was alone and scared."

Tears blurred her vision, but Eileen refused to let them flow. _How very like her son_ , thought Skyrah.

"I loved him, despite everything he did to me and my son."

The image of Voldemort sprang to mind. He was probably the biggest bastard alive, and there was a part of Skyrah that loved him. A lump formed in her throat. If only Eileen knew how much she empathized...

"I know that isn't a valid excuse, not when he hurt my son. I should have left Tobias. I was an appalling mother. Still am. But I am trying to change. I only want my son to love me... He is the only one I have left, the only person I love in this world. I hope your son doesn't hate you in a few years. It's unbearable," she finished brokenly.

Skyrah didn't even want to consider the possibility that her son could ever hate her for her mistakes. It would break her.

The armchair was situated across the sofa, so she was able to reach for her hand. Eileen gasped but didn't pull away. She even lingered. It had been a long time since somebody had done something as simple as holding her hand.

"Have you ever told Severus that?"

"No."

"Then how do you expect him to forgive you or even accept you in his life?"

"I tried, but he doesn't listen to me... He doesn't even want to see me nor read the letters I send him."

Skyrah sighed. "He needed time to heal, but he may listen to you now."

"You think so?" she wondered, black eyes shining in hope.

Severus's shadow was visible on the floor near the corner that led to the kitchen. Skyrah smirked. He had been eavesdropping.

"I do. So far, he's been overhearing our conversation without making a fuss."

Eileen's eyes widened. Severus bet Skyrah had heard him cursing himself even though he hadn't voiced the swearword. He got out of his hideout and offered the beverages to both women, keeping one for him.

"I apologize for eavesdropping. That was uncalled for."

"I'm the one who owes you an apology, Son."

Severus averted her sorrowful eyes and sipped his tea, unsure of how to proceed. A tense air filled the room, cracked by the sips at their teas.

"You've worn this necklace almost all year... Are they crows?"

Skyrah nodded, relieved Eileen had broken the silence and changed the subject. They all needed that.

"It's a birthday gift from my husband," she said with a smile.

Eileen gave him a nostalgic grin.

"As a child, you used to say that crows weren't beautiful like the robins or colorful like the blue tits you often saw in the park, or like the energetic hummingbirds or the majestic eagles you read about in books; but crows are highly loyal and intelligent, and you loved that about them. You didn't care about their bad reputation. After a bad day in your muggle school, you told me some kids had made fun of your nose, but you shrugged it off and said that you weren't mad because you were like a crow: not the most handsome boy, but loyal and intelligent."

A warm feeling grew in Skyrah's chest. If Severus hadn't looked so flustered, she would have kissed his hooked nose to let him know just how fond of it she was.

"Are you going to take out an album and show her embarrassing pictures of a naked baby version of me as well?"

Skyrah chuckled and teased, "No need to be embarrassed about that. I've seen you naked before."

By then, not only were his cheeks red but also his ears and neck. He was desperately trying to mask his blush with his hair on his face. Skyrah put the locks behind his ears, his skin burning under her touch. One hand slid under the side of his jawbone, cupping his face and forcing him to meet her eyes.

"I don't believe crows are ugly. You are handsome to me. I am glad I heard that story. This is even more meaningful now."

Unable to look at anything but her hand clasping the pendant, his shame cooled down.

Eileen, who had finished the tea, rose and thanked them for welcoming her home, ready to go when Severus's voice paralyzed her.

"Thank you for not telling Umbridge."

His gratitude was unexpected yet not unwelcome. _Just like my visit here_ , she thought wryly.

"Any mother would have done that. It was about time I behaved like one."

They held each other's gaze for a moment. The conversation he had spied on replayed non-stop in his mind. Not only had the words got him, but also her droopy shoulders and her trembling voice. She regretted the past, and he related to that.

"Mother, I will let you know when Skyrah gives birth. I don't want to deprive my child of a family. I don't want my son to miss his grandmother."

Mother.

Not Irma.

Not Eileen.

 _Mother_. Last time he had called her that, he had spat as if his tongue burned, full of malice. Now he hadn't meant to hurt her. He had dragged the word, unused to articulating it, but he had made the effort, and Eileen would work to turn this unfamiliar word into a common one for him. She held back a sob and nodded, taking his hand and thanking him in a thick voice. The gentlest of the squeezes on her hand, almost a ghost-like pressure, and she parted.

Severus turned around slowly, only to be face to face with his simpering wife.

"Severus Snape, you should be proud of yourself. Merlin knows I am!"

He lifted an eyebrow. "I merely told her she would meet our son. I didn't tell her she may visit us whenever she feels like it."

"One step at a time, Severus. Although I wonder, what persuaded you into giving her a chance?"

Severus swallowed hard and averted her gaze.

"I wish I could say I was tired of blaming her for not being a good mother while disregarding that I wasn't acting like a good son either, but I am not so noble. I imagined our son loathing me, and I couldn't stand it. I don't want to cause more pain to my mother. Changing isn't an easy path. I know it first-hand, and spite has brought me nothing but pain. It is time to move on."

He mumbled his response so low he doubted she had heard him, but she had, for she opened her arms and tried to hug him, but the baby bump made it impossible.

"I can't even give you proper hugs! I want to give birth already," she pouted.

Rich deep chuckles rang across the room.

"I like hugging you from behind and putting my hands on your belly," he whispered while spinning her around and holding her like he had just said. "I'll miss it once the baby is born."

"As I'm sure I'll miss the kicks, even if right now I just want our son to stop pretending he is playing quidditch, football, or whatever."

He smiled and caressed her belly. "I enjoy feeling him move."

And just like that, Skyrah didn't wish her son to ever stop kicking, leastwise not while Severus held her like that.

A comfortable silence followed, the kind that allowed their minds to daydream about the future with their child. Severus was picturing himself teaching his son how to stir a potion when Skyrah gasped.

"Corbin Alexander Snape."

"Excuse me?" he asked, turning her around to face her.

"Corbin Alexander Snape, our son's name. Hear me out before you give me a definitive no," she requested, putting her palms on his chest. "Corbin means crow. You've always had a connection with crows, and they've become the symbol of our bond, like our son. Alexander means defending men. If we join them, we get-"

"The crow that defends men," he finished for her.

"Exactly! My father wants to use our son as a tool against mankind. What he doesn't know is that he will be born out of love, unlike him, and that we will not raise him to terrify men, but to protect them. He will protect them like your uncle protected you. He will be the crow that defends men."

A lopsided grin spread across his face as he kneeled and put his palms on her womb.

"Have you heard that, little snarky Potions Master? What do you say? Do you approve of it?"

As if on cue, the baby kicked. Severus's grin broadened.

"I'll take that as a yes, _Corbin Alexander Snape_. Your mother and I can't wait to meet you. You will be loved, Son. You _are_ loved already. All I have is one request: don't play football at night. Your mother needs to sleep, and she wakes up crankier than I when you train like a quidditch beater at late hours. Trust me, that's saying a lot."

She rolled her eyes but ended up giggling. He gazed up at her and didn't break eye-contact while he kissed the baby bump. Skyrah put a hand under his chin and lifted it up so that he would stand up. She positioned herself diagonally, careful the baby bump wouldn't bother them, and turned her face to kiss him. Severus shut his eyes and relaxed into the kiss, cupping her face. They parted a while later, noses brushing.

"I love you," she panted, one hand on his chest, the other tracing his lips with her thumb.

"Skyrah, I..."

Her eyes roamed from his mouth to his eyes. Circe. They were so deeply filled with longing. His breath came in short puffs, his heartbeat raced under her palm. She held her breath. This could be the moment he told her he loved her.

Or not.

He crushed their lips together and kissed her with an urgent need, wishing the intensity of the kiss would substitute the words that failed to come out his mouth. Every remorseful thought he might have had for not telling her he loved her died out when Skyrah moaned lightly and gripped him by the collar of his robes, sending shivers down his spine. He pressed her skull to deepen the kiss while his hand travelled down her spine and rested on her butt, squeezing it. Her right hand lowered to his waistline with the intention to rub him through the fabric of his trousers when someone cleared their throat. They pulled away in a flash.

"H-Harry! Dione! Ugh... Sorry, I... W-We..." stuttered Skyrah, flushed.

Salazar. They had caught them kissing many times, but snogging was another story, and the fact she had almost gone a step further in front of them didn't help her case. How come she had forgotten they were in the house? Oh, yes. Her hormones were driving her crazy and her husband was kissing her like she was his whole world. Highly distracting.

Harry and Dione smiled crookedly.

"You're married, sis, and we all know how babies come into the world. Don't apologize, for Merlin's sake! It's not like we haven't seen people snogging before. You just need to go to the Hufflepuff Common Room..."

In spite of being powerless to hide his blush, Severus sneered, "Is there any particular reason you decided to interrupt us?"

"Professor Dumbledore owled us. He'd like to talk to us," said Harry.

The Snapes exchanged looks. They'd receive Albus tomorrow. Today had been intense enough, thank you very much.

* * *

Skyrah was the first to go to bed, leaving Severus alone with two adolescents. Strangely, he didn't mind. Any other teenagers would have bothered him, but not Harry and Dione.

"The further along in the pregnancy my sister is, the earlier she goes to sleep." Dione sighed. "She's worn-out. I hope these few weeks pass quickly, for her sake."

She didn't miss Severus fixing his gaze on his wringing hands. Why was he uncomfortable? It made no sense, unless...

"You don't want her to give birth yet. You are afraid of the childbirth," she voiced.

He almost snorted. Afraid? He wasn't afraid. He was _terrified_ , and his silence confirmed it.

"Why? Do you fear something will go wrong?" inquired Harry.

"Partly."

Severus didn't elaborate more in hopes they'd take the hint and leave him alone. So much for that.

"Will you tell us the _main_ reason today?" grunted Harry.

"Why the sudden interest?" he snapped.

"Because you are my brother-in-law, and it is clear Harry cares for you. We both do."

The truth was cutting and, more often than not, it struck people. Severus wasn't an exception. He had pushed away people he cared for all his life, thinking he was protecting them. Then Skyrah entered his life and taught him the perks of confiding in someone. He wouldn't push Dione and Harry away, not when he cared for them too.

"I don't know how to act like the father Corbin deserves. I don't want to disappoint my own son. I don't want to disappoint Skyrah."

"Does she know?" asked Dione, her voice as soft as her expression.

Severus nodded.

"And what did she say?"

"That the simple fact that I care proves I am a good father already," he muttered, his cheeks turning the lightest shade of crimson.

"Well, Skyrah is an intelligent witch. You should listen to her," Dione counselled with a small smile. "I'll go to sleep now. Good night."

Severus and Harry were left alone. The boy opened and closed his mouth repeatedly.

"If there is something you'd like to tell me, this is the moment, Harry. I don't have all day."

Although his voice had come as stern as when he taught Potions, Harry wasn't intimidated. Gryffindor courage struck and before he knew it, the words had rolled off his tongue.

"You say you don't know how to be a good father. With all due respect, you are blind."

By the scowl set on Severus's face, Harry wouldn't be lucky enough to escape a punishment. He had already taken an insolent tone with him and called him blind; he might as well finish what he had started. Severus would make him scrub his cauldron and write lines anyway.

"I feel like your son, and you're good at being a father. Brilliant, even. You are quite strict and your snarky remarks were hard to take at the beginning, but you care. You don't say it much, but you show it every day. You're always making sure that I'm safe and that I succeed. That's what fathers are supposed to do. If you behave towards Corbin as you behave towards me, he will love you as much as I do."

Harry loved _him_? Lily's eyes glimmered with honesty. Severus drew in a short intake of breath.


	38. Chapter 38

Harry was staggered by the way the lines of Severus's face softened. With luck, there would be no punishment.

"You love _me_?"

The fact Severus had asked proved he was skeptical, yet his eyes glinted with hope. Hope was born of belief. He craved to believe Harry, he craved _love._

"I don't expect you to say it back," Harry said with a shrug. "It's not your style, and you aren't ready yet. I get it."

That was the understatement of the century.

"I haven't been able to say those words back to Skyrah either. I sometimes wonder if she knows how much she means to me."

Harry didn't know if he should hug him or roll his eyes at the ridiculousness of his last statement.

He did neither and said, "I knew you were in love with her after living with you for three days. Skyrah knows you love her."

"That doesn't make it better. I can lie to the Dark Lord but putting three words together is beyond my abilities. It's preposterous and frustrating."

"Words aren't everything."

"They still hold a lot of power."

Harry proved that was true by using words to console him.

"You'll tell her when the time feels right, and it will mean the world to her."

Black eyes shone again. The corner of his lips curled ever so slightly. "I meant it when I said I care for you, Harry."

This was the closest Harry would get to hear the words _I love you too_ coming from his lips, but it was enough to bring a smile to his face, a smile Harry kept in his sleep.

Severus went to his bedroom and climbed into bed, ready to sleep. Nevertheless, a hand searched for his arm and settled it around a voluminous belly.

"I thought you'd be asleep."

"I wish," whined Skyrah. "I'm constantly peeing and _your_ son thinks it's funny to kick me at this late hour. He didn't listen to you when you asked him to let me sleep."

"So he's _my_ son now?" he wondered amused, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, I told you I am pants at sports. He certainly didn't get that sharp jab from me."

Severus chuckled and kissed her shoulder, spooning her from behind.

"I can put you to sleep..."

"With a potion?"

"If you wish, although there is a far more satisfying way to attain the same goal," he purred in her ear as his hand made its way inside her knickers.

Skyrah gasped and caught his wrist, stopping his hand, but not his mouth, which was busy kissing the side of her neck.

"Severus, I love you, but I just want to sleep. This tremendously pleasurable method of yours takes a while to take effect."

A whispered summoning spell and the sleeping draught was clutched in his hand. He handed it to her, pushing his slight disappointment away.

"Were you truly willing to make love now?" she asked before the flask brushed her lips.

Severus smirked and teased as his hand caressed her thigh, "Why? Are you having second thoughts?"

Skyrah shut her eyes a few seconds, mouth ajar.

"It's not that," she said, fluttering her eyes open and making no move to stop his ministrations. "Why would you find me attractive enough to make love to me? I look like a whale."

He withdrew his hand and lifted both eyebrows. Did she truly believe she wasn't pretty? The thought was so ludicrous he concealed a snicker so as not to affront her.

"You're gorgeous," he whispered, putting her hair aside to uncover her nape and plant a kiss there.

"I'm fat."

He was glad she was giving her back to him and was unable to catch him rolling his eyes.

"You're pregnant."

"I'm fat. I'm a fat woman with intense mood swings, food cravings, sore breasts, a perpetual fatigue and a ceaseless need to pee. Why am I attractive to you?"

"You are my wife. You are pregnant with my child, and I would be a worse than a dunderhead if I deemed you were not attractive."

She shook her head in disbelief, yet the small grin on her face told she was pleased with his response.

"You're blind."

Apparently, everybody thought this was an apt descriptor for his persona today. First Harry. Now his own wife. But he wasn't blind. Not anymore. Harry had opened his eyes. Skyrah was the blind one if she thought he wouldn't find her attractive now that her belly swelled with their child and her smiles were brighter.

"Quite the contrary, I have never had such a sharp vision."

Inflated as Skyrah still felt, her weight didn't bother her when he cuddled her and nuzzled her hair like she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

The flask was finally emptied.

* * *

Spinner's End received Albus. He was already seated in the armchair across from the sofa the Snapes settled on. The letter Albus had owled them emphasized the need to talk to _them_ , yet the pronoun lacked the context to intuit to whom it referred, a palpable dilemma that left both Harry and Dione standing in awkwardness.

"The topic we will discuss affects you, Harry. You should stay," Albus said, gesturing with his hands for him to sit next to Skyrah.

Gathering her presence wasn't required, Dione made to leave or, more precisely, _tried_ _to_ as Albus stalled her.

"Are you aware of the existence of horcruxes, Miss Fawley?"

"Yes, sir. My mother told me about them."

"In that case, you are welcome to join us."

Content with his response, Dione took the last seat on the edge of the sofa. This would be much more entertaining than Charms homework.

"My dismissal as a headmaster gave me time to inquire into horcruxes. I–"

"Sorry to interrupt, but I feel like I am the only one who doesn't know what a horcrux is."

"My apologies, Harry. For a moment, I forgot," said Albus, and supplied him with a summary with concise information that didn't come as a surprise to the boy.

After all, immortality, power and fear were Voldemort's drugs, and horcruxes were the outcome.

"Which horcruxes did he create?" wondered Harry.

Skyrah listed the objects her mother had told her about.

Harry smiled more of a Slytherin smile than a Gryffindor smile, a mix of cunning and victory radiating from it, which reminded Skyrah of the smile Severus pulled after discovering the final piece to flying with Dark Magic. Their only physical resemblance was the hair color, but right then, Severus and Harry could pass off as father and son. The realization left a bittersweet taste in her mouth.

"Well, it's good that I already destroyed his Diary."

"Indeed," said Albus. "We can forget about Gaunt's Ring as well."

"You destroyed it?" asked Dione.

"I did," he said, unconsciously hiding his black hand from them, a subtle gesture that neither Skyrah nor Severus missed.

"Then there are only three horcruxes left," said Harry.

Albus shook his head. "I suspect Nagini is another horcrux. Being a Slytherin and a Parselmouth, having a snake as a horcrux would be symbolic for Tom. We cannot forget that you have seen through her eyes in recurring dreams the same way you see through his. There must be a connection."

A pause followed, pertinent to let Albus's words sink in.

"The Dark Lord certainly keeps Nagini close," said Severus.

"And he has a great amount of power over her, even for a Parselmouth," added Skyrah.

So the death of the snake he hated was compulsory to defeat Voldemort. Harry would volunteer to kill her himself.

"How can we know there aren't more horcruxes?" Harry wondered.

"I presume that Horace knows the exact amount."

"Horace?" spluttered Severus. "As in Professor Slughorn?"

Dione and Harry looked at Skyrah, searching for answers, but she looked just as lost as them, for she asked, "Who is Professor Slughorn and how do we get that information from him without revealing too much?"

Albus's eyes twinkled in that mischievous way that made him look like an impish infant.

"Horace worked as a Potions Master before Severus. He's going to teach Potions this year, and Harry will get the snippet of information we require."

"Excuse me? Are you firing me now?" "How will I do that if I don't even know him?" asked Severus and Harry simultaneously.

The situation amused Albus to the point he couldn't conceal a smirk, a smirk that raised Severus's level of irritation.

"Horace adored your mother, Harry. You will take advantage of that esteem to get the memory that will resolve our doubts. As for your job, Severus, fear not. I figured you and your wife would like to look after your son while still working at Hogwarts. I rearranged your schedules so that he is always with either of you," he explained, passing the Snapes some parchments with the new timetables.

Only five seconds later, Severus lifted an inquiring eyebrow and looked at Albus. He knew what had astonished Severus, what he wanted to ask, yet his tension and confusion were too amusing for Albus to provide an answer.

Tired of the sly grin on Albus's face, Severus cleared his throat and drawled, "This says I am supposed to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts as well as Potions."

Technically, it wasn't a question. He wouldn't give Albus the satisfaction to confirm he was getting on his nerves with his silent teasing, but it sure sounded like one. Blue eyes twinkled again, and that annoying smirk was back on his face. Not rolling his eyes at his theatrics was proving to be taxing for Severus.

"Indeed. Skyrah will teach students from first to fourth year. You will be in charge of the rest plus seventh-year Potions. It is crucial that Horace teaches Harry, and that bans you from teaching him the subject. Naturally, this schedule won't be definitive until you grant your approval."

"The Dark Lord would rather have Skyrah teaching Harry. She should teach the older students."

"You tolerate older students better than the younger, Severus. I reckoned you'd appreciate this schedule. Skyrah can reach Harry even if she doesn't teach him."

Since when did Albus care about what he tolerated? He was all about the greater good. The voice in Severus's head told him to be alert. Albus wouldn't have offered such a schedule if he didn't want to compensate him for something. But compensate him for what? For their past? For their present? For their future, even, something Albus hadn't asked him to do yet? But then Severus looked at his eyes, those sapphires that usually twinkled naughtily but that were serious now, serious yet caring.

The gaze of a father.

And Severus understood. Maybe there was a twisted reason that justified the change of agenda, but the primary one was that Albus cared for him, and that made Severus feel fuzzy and warm.

"That was… _thoughtful_ of you, yet vastly impractical. I'll teach the young students."

A nod from Skyrah and Albus found himself mumbling, "Very well."

Harry wouldn't be taught by Severus. Years ago, that would have been marvelous news. Not now. Not when he had grown fond of Severus, even in his stern teacher mode. In the classroom, Severus treated him as he had always done to keep up appearances, Harry knew it. Sometimes he had actually managed to brew an acceptable Potion on his own. Severus didn't award him points, but the corners of his lips quirked. It was so quick that if you blinked, you missed it. But Harry never missed it, and those proud smiles meant more to him than a few Gryffindor points ever would. He'd miss that. Terribly.

"Did you find out something else while Umbridge substituted you?" asked Severus, going back to the central matter.

"Tom liked to go to a certain cave as a child. I have a feeling one horcrux is hidden there. So far, the locations of the other horcruxes remain unknown. I was hoping Miss Fawley could enlighten us regarding this matter."

All eyes fell on her, a quite intimidating sight she avoided by looking up and stroking her chin, trying to remember something, anything that could be useful.

Eventually, she whispered, "When I was in Malfoy Manor, Draco and I used to talk."

"You what?" choked Harry.

Severus was as surprised as the boy, even more when her cheeks matched the color of her hair. Why would she blush? Why would she call him Draco, to begin with? Hufflepuff as she was, some unfriendliness from her part would be more than justified considering she had been held captive in Malfoy Manor. But then again, he had caught Dione staring at Draco once or twice in class, almost spoiling her potion because of that. He had assumed that she was recalling nasty memories, so he hadn't confronted her about it. What if he had interpreted it wrongly though? Could it be that she had a thing for the son of a Death Eater?

Dione glanced at him for a second, enough for his instincts to kick in and make sure he was paranoid, imagining things. Only he wasn't. Legilimency confirmed it. Grim news that complicated everything.

Severus glimpsed at Skyrah. Why didn't she look surprised? It made no sense unless she knew it. Bloody hell. She did. She knew her sister was falling for Draco, and she hadn't told him.

Dione's voice snapped him out of his worried thoughts.

"One night he looked a little shaken after meeting with his aunt."

"Bellatrix Lestrange..." whispered Severus.

Whenever that witch got involved, the situation deteriorated. That was enough to bring a scowl to his face.

"That bitch!"

"Harry, language!" scolded Skyrah.

"She's a psychopath! She killed Sirius!"

Misty-eyed, Harry kept seeing his godfather falling through the veil, over and over again. A nightmare. His breath came in short pants as if he had been running even though he hadn't moved from the couch.

Skyrah cupped his chin with one hand, the other holding his shaky hand.

"Sweetheart," she started, a ten-lettered word that appeased him like a calming draught. "It is okay to be angry and sad. If you feel like you need a moment, you may go to your bedroom or to the garden. We'll inform you later, okay?"

Harry shut his eyes, seeing Bellatrix and Sirius in his mind one last time before opening them again and murmuring in a hoarse voice that he would stay.

Skyrah smiled proudly and squeezed his now steady hand.

"That's my brave boy."

 _She considers me her boy, as in her child_ , Harry thought with a silly grin. Ignoring the curious look Albus was casting them, Skyrah kissed his lightning scar, the scar that had cursed an innocent child with a fate he hadn't asked and had linked him with her father.

That was it.

That was the moment Albus fathomed why Harry had begged him to spend all summer on Spinner's End instead of on Privet Drive and why he had been so upset when he found out about the blood wards. Harry and the Snapes were linked with a bond. _Harry and Miss Fawley too_ , he thought when he saw them interacting next.

"I'm sorry. You can go on."

"You sure? We can take a break or–"

"I'm sure. Stop worrying about everybody like the Hufflepuff you are," Harry joked, nudging her.

She poked her tongue out, making him chuckle. Her face grew serious and the explanation continued.

"Draco said that his aunt was particularly paranoid that day. It turns out she didn't know where to hide something. He didn't tell me what or where. What if she was wondering where to hide a horcrux?"

The Snapes exchanged worried looks. Dione could very well be on the right track. Voldemort confided the Diary to Lucius back when he was his most trusted Death Eater. Now he wasn't. His favorite Death Eaters were Bellatrix and Severus, and he already entrusted the latter with a task: marrying his daughter and giving him an heir. It was conceivable that he entrusted Bellatrix with another one, with a horcrux.

Harry went to the garden to breathe some fresh air, after all.

Albus didn't stay for lunch. Dione joined Harry in the garden to do some homework and distract him from Bellatrix while the Snapes cooked.

"You knew Dione and Draco had talked before school," started Severus, switching on the oven to preheat it. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Skyrah put aside the knife, leaving a carrot half-chopped.

"I didn't think it was important," she said, her voice as rigid as her stance, spinning around to face him.

"It is when your sister has a crush on the son of a Death Eater." Skyrah froze. "Why did you hide that from me? I thought there were no secrets between us."

He was more affected by the fact that she hadn't entirely kept their promise than by the discovery of Dione's feelings. A burden of guilt hunched her shoulders. He had the right to be angry. Merlin knew she would be if the roles were reversed. Yet, he sounded… disappointed? Offended? That was even harder for her to take than ire.

"Dione has only confessed her feelings for him to me. I respected her desire to keep it secret. She knows he's dangerous, and he avoids her, anyway. There's nothing to fear. I would have told you if I thought she was in peril. I never meant to hurt you by hiding this from you. I just... I was trying to protect my sister." She paused. "How did you find out anyway?"

Waves of shame heated up his cheeks as he murmured, "Legilimency."

The lines of her face hardened. "It would have been nice of you if you had asked her first. You didn't even try."

She was the disappointed one now, and Severus couldn't stand it. The word _sorry_ didn't roll off his tongue, yet his head lowered and his shoulders slumped, and when she whisked his hair out of his face and uncovered his remorseful eyes, words became redundant. Her expression softened.

"Legilimency wasn't an ideal solution, but your intentions were good. I know you. I know you did it because you care for my sister, for all of _us_."

He thanked Merlin she had taken it rather well. Still, if working with teenagers for more than a decade had taught him something, that was how unpredictable and impulsive they were, mostly when feelings were involved.

"Are you sure there is nothing to be worried about?"

"Yes. She'll be fine, and if I see anything suspicious, I'll let Dione and Draco know just how dark the path they are taking is." She lowered her hands to his shoulders and teased, "Maybe you should do it if it comes to that. Many students are particularly afraid of the bat of the dungeons. Scaring two adolescents should be a cinch for him."

Her lips were curled in a playful smile, that smile she wore whenever a banter session was about to ensue. And just like that, his fears abated.

"What's the matter? Is the wife of the bat of the dungeons afraid of frightening two teenagers by herself?" he replied in the same tone, expecting a smirk, a nudge or a ribbing reply.

None occurred.

The chopping sound returned to the kitchen, only it was rougher than advisable for someone as clumsy as Skyrah when it came to cooking. Afraid she'd cut herself, he craned forward from behind her and caught her wrist. She remained stiff under him, but let him guide her movements, now much more graceful, precise and slow.

"I was teasing you. I didn't mean to offend you," he said after the carrot was fully chopped, leaving the knife on the cutting board.

"I know. I just _hate_ instilling fear. Every time I see somebody afraid of me, it reminds me of the person I used to be and could become."

"What do you mean?" he asked, turning her around to face him.

"I wasn't always the Skyrah you met. My soul used to be black." _Before Daniel_ , she added to herself.

Aloof voice.

Empty eyes.

Only when the Dark Lord was involved, did her eyes show no emotions. Whatever she meant, it had to do with her father. The darkness in her life had to do with him.

"When I told you I did ghastly things, you said that that was the past and that making mistakes was part of being human. You were right. There is light in your soul now, a light that's conquered darkness, the most beautiful kind."

He finished the discourse with a lingering forehead kiss that returned the warmth to her eyes, the same eyes that allowed him to see her soul turn a little whiter.

* * *

A few days passed.

Air filled with the smell of chocolate cake and orange juice hadn't brought Skyrah comfort during breakfast, if the fact she shifted in her seat repeatedly was of any indication.

"Yes. Corbin is training," she joked when someone asked her if she was fine.

An excuse, to Severus's mind. She had never looked so uncomfortable due to Corbin's kicks.

"Are you sure you are okay?" he asked.

Harry peeked out from behind him. Technically, he had a lesson now, but he doubted Severus would be focused on defensive spells if he worried so much for Skyrah.

"Positive. Just tired. I'll rest and read on the couch," she assured, kissing his cheek.

Normally, her cheek kisses relaxed Severus, but not then. She usually lingered. She hadn't. Plus, she was making an effort to breathe deeply. Something was off. Even Harry was looking at Skyrah worried by then.

"You aren't _just_ _tired_ ," pressed Severus. "You can't even breathe properly."

"I told you. He's kicking stronger than ever. It's perfectly normal."

"But–"

"But nothing. I can take it, and you should already be in the garden," she cut Harry off, her teacher mode on.

Harry marched out with slumped shoulders. The worried black eyes fixed on Skyrah didn't move.

"If you are trying to spare me the concern by pushing me away, you aren't succeeding. I worry even more when I don't know what is going on. You are _my_ wife. If you aren't feeling okay, I expect you to tell me."

Her jaw clenched. "I don't need you to control me, Severus. My father does an excellent job at it already."

He sucked in a short intake of breath, his pupils dilated.

Dione looked away, torn between staying and making sure a war didn't escalate on Spinner's End and giving them space.

"I didn't mean it like that. If I ask you about your well-being, I expect an honest answer. No lies, remember?" A lump formed in his throat. "You always take care of me. You are always there for me. I want to do the same for you. I _need_ to. I can't go to the garden with Harry when I know there's something wrong with you."

Her expression softened. He was there for her too. Always.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to compare you and my father. You know I'm cranky when I don't sleep, and Corbin's kicks are driving me crazy. As much as I appreciate your concern, there's nothing to worry about. Poppy said I should expect his strong kicks at this late stage. I'd tell you if there was something _wrong_ with me, but there isn't."

Severus gulped and lowered his gaze. Her voice and expression had been frank. There was no reason to mistrust her, yet a strange feeling settled in his stomach.

"I don't want to make you feel like I control you. I'm sorry. It was not my intention. I... It's just that..."

He cursed himself for sounding like a stuttering dunderhead.

"That you _care_ for me," she finished for him. "I know."

They locked eyes. Now he was the one who needed some air. If only she knew he didn't only care for her.

"Now go with Harry, worryguts," she urged with a pat on his back.

Though she hid behind a crooked smile, that feeling in his stomach hadn't disappeared, so he cast Dione a glance that told her to _keep_ _an eye on your sister_ before leaving.

Skyrah accioed a special History book, the one her grandmother gave her for her seventh birthday. By reading the familiar words, she felt like a child again, safe from the vile world. No stress. What she required.

One page. A peep at the title of the first chapter and her face broke into a nostalgic grin. If she closed her eyes, she could hear her grandmother's voice reading it with her.

Two pages. She was as engrossed in the book as her seven-year-old self had been, falling in love with History all over again.

Three pages. She could scarcely breathe but forced herself to read.

She didn't get to the fourth page.

A harsh gasp.

The book fell open on the floor. Skyrah writhed in agony, eyes shut, one hand on her belly, the other clutching her sister's wrist.

"Bloody hell! Skyrah, talk to me!"

The only sounds that escaped her mouth were whimpers and groans. Her curled body didn't make it easier for her lungs to absorb the whit of oxygen in the air. Eventually, the grip on Dione's wrist slackened.

"You're having contractions. That's what you were hiding from Severus."

Skyrah shook her head, willing her breathing to go back to normal. "I just felt a little pain earlier, and Corbin _did_ kick. He's been kicking all night."

"That wasn't a little pain! We need to tell Severus and Harry!"

"No! It could be a false alarm. I won't alert them without a good reason."

Five contractions later, Skyrah could no longer deny that she was going into labor. Dione came back with Severus and Harry.

A slightly flushed and sweaty Skyrah was waiting for them. Severus caught a glimpse of the History book on the floor. She read it when Harry went to the Ministry and when the cruciatus curse gave him convulsions. It was more of a therapeutic book than anything, and the fact she had chosen to read it wasn't a calming thought.

Skyrah grinned enigmatically and pecked his lips.

"I have to tell you something, but you have to promise me you won't freak out."

Although the petition freaked him out already, he nodded. What she said next made his heart thud faster.

"The baby's coming."

* * *

Granted, Severus appeared physically calm on the outside, as promised, yet he was a wreck of nerves inside.

Sheer torture.

That was how he described the experience of watching his wife writhing in agony during her contractions. Like a chant, sweet words of praise tripped off his tongue to compensate her and distract her from the pain that not even the potions she had drunk were able to reduce.

After an eternity, Poppy directed her to push.

Skyrah took a big breath and obeyed. Her strength and determination didn't prevent her from crying out loud. Severus didn't care that she was gripping his hand so tight it was a wonder his bones hadn't broken yet. That wasn't even half of the pain she was going through. He had heard that childbirth was even more painful than the cruciatus curse, and her shrill screams confirmed it. He had thought it was impossible for him to admire her more, but seeing all the pain she was going through to meet their son proved him wrong. It _was_ possible.

"I can't do it. I can't. Make it stop! Make the pain stop!"

"The pain will end in short. Keep pushing, dear. You're almost there," encouraged Poppy.

Skyrah shut her eyes. The pain intensified every passing second, like a knife going through her cervix.

"H-hurts," she croaked, on the verge of tears.

"I know. There's no denying the pain is unbearable, but that isn't a strong enough reason to stop you. I married the most stubborn witch I've ever known, after all," finished Severus in a teasing tone, hoping it would ease her ache, even if it was for a second.

It worked, for Skyrah let out a giggle that turned into a loud groan when the next contraction hit her. She pushed with all her might and was delighted to hear Poppy could see the head.

Three pushes later, a baby wail erupted in the bedroom. Skyrah flopped back against a pile of pillows, still holding Severus's hand, although loosely.

A flick of Poppy's wand and the baby was all cleaned up, the umbilical cord got cut and the placenta was removed. Another wave of wand and diagnosis was run on mother and son to ensure there were no complications. Both were healthy. Corbin was clutched on Skyrah's tired yet secure arms shortly after, enveloped in a fresh linen blanket.

"Congratulations. You are parents."

Severus gave Poppy a grateful smile, the kind that very few people had been gifted with. Skyrah didn't even hear her. She was enthralled by the little person in her arms, rocking him from side to side.

"I'll give you some space. I'll come tomorrow to officially meet my godson. I'll tell Miss Fawley and Mister Potter the news and warn them not to come until you allow it. Does that sound good?"

Severus nodded and Poppy finally departed.

A single tear of joy streamed down Skyrah's cheek. Her sweat and weariness mattered not when a dazzling smile illuminated her face. She was stunning, so stunning that Severus couldn't help but press their lips in a languid kiss.

"You did it," he breathed, resting their foreheads together.

" _We_ did it, Severus. It takes two to get pregnant, you know?"

"I wasn't the one pushing."

She gave him a tired, lopsided grin. "No, you were the one enduring my tight grip and cries. I don't think I would have been able to bear it without your voice."

Her eyes fell on their now hushed son. Merlin. She was in awe, glowing. Finding he couldn't wait any longer to meet him, his gaze fell on the baby.

Corbin had inherited his slightly round chin from his mother. Everything else was Severus's. Wrinkly pinkish skin contrasted against a wisp of black hair. Thin bow-shaped lips curled in the corners, giving the impression he was half-smirking. And the nose. Merlin help him. It threatened to be just as hooked as his. He almost apologized for passing on such unfortunate genes, but then Skyrah tapped the tip of the baby's nose in adoration, and Corbin opened his eyes, his mother's eyes, as warm as hers, tainted with the color of the fertile earth after being trickled by the rain, eyes that knocked the wind out of Severus. Suddenly, apologizing didn't make sense. He had always thought perfection didn't exist... until then. Corbin was perfect, even with the nose, _mainly_ with the nose.

His nose.

His child.

On instinct, he brought his pinky close to the baby's tiny hand. Corbin wrapped it, and a heaven-like feeling invaded Severus. The weight of his past mistakes was bearable. The moonlight that filtered through the window turned brighter. The darkness in his soul Skyrah had begun to whiten wasn't so visible. And it was all because of his son, the definition of hope.

Skyrah smiled at the scene and made to place the child carefully in his arms. The urge to put his hands behind and recoil from them was hard to control. Was he worthy of his son? What if he hurt him? Would he be like Tobias?

"You are blind," Harry had said.

And he had been right.

Severus was letting fear blind him again. He wouldn't allow it. Not again. _Not ever,_ he pledged as Skyrah placed the baby in his arms.

The room got blurry. Nothing else existed but him and his son. A cozy feeling embraced him, and it didn't take long for him to decipher it: love. He already loved his child so much that it seemed inconceivable. Corbin looked so tiny in his hands that a sudden need to protect him arose. Such a pure creature, so innocent, so vulnerable had come into such a hateful, vile, cruel world. Words did no justice to everything he was feeling, and in the end, Severus kissed his forehead so tenderly his lips barely brushed the skin.

The baby's lips curved ever so slightly, and his initial half-smirk became a half-smile. Severus smiled a broad smile that showed all his teeth and that only Skyrah had seen on rare occasions. Nothing could wipe it away, nothing but the sudden piercing wail that filled the room.

"Am I holding him wrong?"

Bloody hell. One minute with his son and he already made him cry. But then Skyrah gave him a soothing smile and exposed her breast. Severus twigged. Hunger. Corbin was hungry. Relieved it had nothing to do with him, he watched as she breastfed the baby for the first time. And how divine the scene was.

"You're so beautiful."

Skyrah laughed groggily. "I've spent seventeen hours screaming, sweating and bleeding. I must look like an ogre."

"You're beautiful," he repeated obstinately, putting a rebel lock behind her ear. "You and Corbin, both."

Skyrah grinned and watched as he picked him in his arms and put on a nappy with extreme care. A bluish pastel sleeper Poppy had knitted followed next. Corbin had his own room, but they had decided to keep him close for the time being and had moved his crib in front of their bed, where Severus put him to sleep.

He made sure his wife was comfortable next, tucking her into bed.

"What?" he asked with an arched eyebrow when he noticed she was dewy-eyed.

For the longest time, she kept mute, tracing his features.

"He looks so much like you already."

"Save for your chin and striking eyes."

"I wanted him to have your eyes."

"I wanted him to have your nose. I am not disappointed though. I never imagined I would be able to create something so perfect."

"He's ours. He's perfect indeed," she half-joked half-meant, bringing a smile to his face.

His facial muscles ached from grinning so much in such a short period of time. He didn't even care. He wanted to have this blissful feeling forever, and with a family in his life, he just might.

"Could you tell Dione and Harry to come in, please?"

Severus nodded, ready to go downstairs, where Harry and Dione had supposedly waited, _supposedly_ being the keyword. The door opened, and the teenagers burst into the room. Any other day, Severus would have been mad they had disobeyed and eavesdropped.

Today wasn't any other day.


	39. Chapter 39

Harry loomed over the crib and frowned.

"He's very _pink_ and _wrinkly_."

"All newborns look like that, silly," Dione said with a giggle.

His cheeks grew crimson, making Skyrah chuckle. It wasn't the loud, infectious sound they had grown accustomed to. The teenagers exchanged worried looks.

"You okay, sis?"

"A bit tired. That's all."

The understatement of the century. Even smiling consumed her energy.

Even though Dione wished to fangirl over her nephew, she wouldn't deprive Skyrah of sleep. After a goodnight forehead kiss and a look that told Harry  _'you better let my sister sleep or you'll deal with me'_ , she left. Harry was no fool. Facing a badger's fury wasn't recommendable. He would have complied had it not been for the fact Skyrah beckoned him to approach her.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

She grinned ruefully. "I know how it feels. The mixed feelings of joy and envy."

"I'm _not_ jealous."

His blush gave him away.

If only he knew how much he resembled her younger self. She had been thrilled yet unreasonable jealous and scared when Dione was born. She had seen it as a lost competition: Voldemort's daughter versus a wholesome baby. Only it wasn't a competition. It took one look from Dione's vivacious eyes for Skyrah to melt, one squeeze of hand from her mother to understand Andraste would always love her. Young Skyrah had needed reassurance. Now Harry did.

Skyrah mirrored her mother by taking his hand and whispered, "I meant it when I said I saw you like a son. I love you. Corbin's arrival doesn't change that."

And just like that, the envy wasn't so prominent, and the joy of having someone that felt like a brother overwhelmed Harry as much as the love of a mother did. Lily's love had saved him. He had convinced himself he'd never feel something similar again. How wrong he had been. He was feeling it right then, while Skyrah kissed his hand.

"I love you too," he muttered, cursing his croaky voice.

It didn't bother Skyrah. On the contrary, it touched her that his feelings were so raw they affected his voice.

"In an ideal world, you'd be brothers."

An ideal world.

Without Voldemort.

Without a war.

With a family. The kind of world he had dreamed about in the cupboard under the stairs.

"I'll fight for this world."

Severus lifted his eyebrows at the implications of those words. Merlin knew how many birthdays his younger-self had wished their parents gave him a sibling, someone that made young Severus believe the world wasn't so lonely, a wish that was never fulfilled. Even though he would never know what having a sibling felt like, seeing Dione and Skyrah's relationship was enough for Severus to be glad Harry wanted to be a big brother.

"Refrain from teaching Corbin Quidditch too soon, Harry. And don't misbehave in front of him… I don't want him to pick your irksome talent for running into trouble."

Harry offered him a cheeky grin. "No promises, Severus."

The boy glimpsed at Skyrah, expecting to see an amused smile, only to find her struggling to keep her eyes open. With Dione's glare stuck in his mind, he bid goodnight and flounced out of the room.

Severus crawled into bed and put a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Rest, my heart."

A slip of the tongue.

That was how the first time he had called her _my heart_ could be described as. His anxiety over her safety had led to the loss of control of what he spoke. Now it hadn't slipped. He had been fully conscious, and her heart swelled with love for her husband.

"This has been the most exhausting yet gratifying, memorable day of my life."

By the time Severus murmured it had been his, too, snores had filled the room. Had it been any other day, he would be waking her up and teasing her about snoring. She had joshed him about that once as well. It was only fair. And fun. Her flustered face would be priceless. Yet, if there was anything she deserved today, that was some rest. Hence, he switched off the lights and drifted off to sleep...

Until a high-pitched wail woke him up, that is.

"Severus?" Skyrah called in a drowsy voice while he took Corbin.

"I've got him. Go back to sleep."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Severus went to the corridor. No matter how much he cradled the baby, the cries didn't subside. Every wail stabbed him. He had to end this torture. The diaper wasn't dirty, he had been breastfed forty-five minutes earlier, and a quick analysis revealed there was nothing wrong with him in matters of health. Now what? What was he supposed to do? Severus moved, not really knowing where he was heading to until the familiar scent of potion ingredients filled his nostrils.

His laboratory.

Not a coincidence. The lab was to Severus what the garden was to Skyrah: a relaxing spot. An open book on his desk caught his eye. He grinned slyly. If his son was anything like his wife, he knew exactly what to do. Two sentences read out loud about the Invigoration Draught hushed Corbin, who looked at him with curious big brown eyes. Oh, yes. His son was as fond of his silky voice as Skyrah. He didn't realize it, but Severus was flashing him the kind of smile only his wife had ever witnessed.

"You like Potions, don't you? It's in your DNA... Shall I keep reading?"

Corbin jerked his legs. A reflex, but Severus pretended his son had understood him and accepted the offer like the little snarky Potions Master he was destined to be.

"Very well. Where were we? The ingredients are..."

A rare sense of satisfaction lightened Severus's chest when Corbin fell asleep in his arms a few minutes later. He put his son in the crib delicately, as if he was a porcelain figure.

While Severus lay in bed, he didn't even ponder the possibility that Skyrah was awake, not after such a strenuous day. His mistake. She was awake and reaching for his hand.

"How did it go, _Dada_?"

Words were insufficient to answer that question, so he kissed her hand.

"I see you lost your eloquence for once."

He smirked. She never squandered the chance to rib him, and he loved it, mainly because even though it was dark, he knew there was a smile on her face, and making her smile was his purpose. Besides, he planned on teasing her later. She always got so flustered, and a flustered Skyrah was an alluring Skyrah. Not only her cheeks but her neck turned red, and kissing her there and sucking on her weak spot was a guilty pleasure of his.

"Did he fall asleep easily?"

"Yes. He hushed when I read to him. I think he only wanted to be held."

"I wish you had stayed here... I'd have loved to see you with him."

The time to tease her back had come sooner than expected. She had handed the opportunity to him on a silver platter.

"You were _snoring_ earlier. I presumed you needed to sleep. Therefore, I left."

She gasped and jabbed his chest. "I didn't sleep well yesterday. I've been through seventeen hours of pain, sweat, screams and blood. _Seventeen_ _hours_. I pushed a baby of the size of a melon through my vagina. Do you think it's nice to tell me I snore today?"

"I told you I'm not nice. You should have listened to me."

Oh. He was enjoying this. Her pursed lips, her clenched jaw. Severus only wanted to nuzzle her neck, grasp her chin and kiss her. That is exactly what he did, turning her groans of frustration into soft whimpers, _needy_ whimpers. He only broke the kiss because he feared he wouldn't be able to control himself if she kept making those sweet sounds.

"You're so easy to tease. You get so..." Sexy. That was the word, but he didn't know how she'd take it, so he said, " _Irresistible_ when you get flustered."

She narrowed her eyes. "You were only _teasing_ me?"

There was no light, but their lips were brushing, and his moved in such a way that suggested he was smirking.

"Rumors exaggerate about your greasy hair but you're definitively acting like a git now! Did I even snore or were you playing with me?"

"Oh, you _did_ snore."

"Softly?"

"More like a congested walrus."

And that, unfortunately, was the truth. She bit her bottom lip and thanked the gloomy room for secreting her blush.

"It is no wonder that you snore after everything you've gone through," he murmured, caressing her arm. "You have blessed me with a son today, with a family. You could snore the rest of your life and I wouldn't hold it against you. I was merely teasing you like you teased me a year ago. Sleep now, my snoring heart _."_

She remembered.

She remembered the day he had been the one snoring and her continuous giggles. She should be annoyed with him for getting back at her, but she couldn't. Not when he kissed her temple. Not when he had only meant to have a good time after such an anxious day. And Salazar. He was calling her  _his heart_ again, even if he added the _snoring_ part to josh her further. She couldn't think when he called her that. Horned Serpent as she was, she could only feel.

Strong arms swathed her and brought her closer. Afraid the baby bump would get on the way, she almost stopped him, only to remember Corbin was sound asleep in the crib. She wasn't pregnant anymore. A grin spread across her face as she clung to him like she hadn't been able to do in months. And gods, was he pleased!

"I'm getting sleepy again... Get ready to endure more snores."

He chuckled lowly and kissed the top of her head.

Although the night was too short to recover her full energy, the pancakes Severus cooked for breakfast strengthened her enough to face the day.

Harry and Dione sat on the edge of the bed, adoring their new family member while Skyrah rocked the newborn and Severus draped an arm around her shoulders, securing them both.

"How's my godson?" asked a simpering Poppy, the first visitor of the day.

Despite having assisted the childbirth, she had been strictly professional and given the parents the chance to bond with their child before her. Now that she picked him up, she was in awe of this little man as if it was the first time she saw him. Poppy always transmitted tranquility and warmth, like a cozy home. Now that she was holding Corbin though, her aura was more palpable than ever. She introduced herself to him, kissing his forehead and cradling him, crooning how bonny he was and how much she had waited for this moment. The Snapes didn't detect the tears in her eyes until she locked eyes with them.

"Thank you for giving me this chance despite failing you last year."

Dione expected Harry to be as confused as her, but the boy looked away with a pained expression.

"Poppy, you didn't fail us," said Skyrah. "You did everything you could. Corbin wouldn't even exist if things hadn't gone as they did. We have a son. We couldn't be more content."

"We don't regret our decision," added Severus. "You're the perfect godmother."

It was easy for Poppy to feel better when the Snapes spoke like that, when Corbin smiled up at her, even if it was a reflex. Not meaning to intrude when more people paid a visit, she ran quick tests on mother and son to ensure everything was going fine and departed, kissing Corbin's forehead one last time.

"Why did Madame Pomfrey believe she failed you?" asked Dione, when she could hear her footsteps no longer.

Harry wrung his hands. Skyrah swallowed hard and didn't provide an answer until Severus nodded.

"A miscarriage. Poppy couldn't save our daughter."

Dione didn't want to believe it. She truly didn't, but a miscarriage explained many things, for instance, Severus's overprotective nature during Skyrah's pregnancy. Dione glimpsed at him, only to notice he was averting her blue eyes.

Shit.

She had voiced her thoughts. But that wasn't the problem. The problem was that she was spot-on. Inquiring about that could very well be the hugest mistake she had ever made, that plus judging Severus's overprotectiveness. If only she had known, she would have been as overprotective as him if not more.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you. I-"

"It's fine, sis. We're grateful we have Corbin now."

Skyrah's kindness didn't prevent Dione's guilt. It wasn't until a long hooked nose like a vulture's beak peeked from behind the door that her stomach felt sick no more.

Eileen.

Enthralled by the newborn he was holding, Severus didn't hear her hesitant footsteps. A soft pat on his arm from his wife alerted him. He shot his head up. Coal eyes connected. Sneers, insults, leers… Eileen had been ready for them, but not for Severus passing her the baby.

"Meet your grandmother, Son."

She stifled a sob and mouthed a _thank you_. So much light in those dark eyes, such a bright grin on her face, he had never seen until she rocked the baby gracelessly.

"Merlin, Severus! He looks just like you when you were born... Save for the eyes and chin." Her stance had relaxed by then, her moves came more naturally. "What's his name?"

Dione provided it as a proud aunt, pushing her chest out.

"Alexander?" Eileen asked out of breath, eyes misty. "After Tobias's brother?"

Severus nodded.

She smiled sadly. "Your uncle would be crying with joy if he was here."

But he wasn't, and Eileen was the one to hold back tears instead. Suddenly, a smirk settled on her features, identical to Severus's whenever he bantered with Harry. Joking distracted her from the overwhelming emotions she was experiencing.

"My, Severus. I'm aware of your fondness for crows, but I never imagined you'd name your son _the crow that defends men_."

"It was my idea," said Skyrah. "The crow is our patronus, a symbol of our bond, like our son."

Eileen smiled. How could she not? She knew what having a matching patronus meant: eternal love. Everything she had lacked in Tobias, Severus had found in Skyrah. That was everything a mother wished for a son: happiness and love. She shifted her focus onto the baby, caressing his chubby cheek. Corbin turned his head to her hand, and a déjà-vu hit her.

"He's hungry," she blurted out more to herself than to anybody else.

Harry puckered his brows. "He isn't crying."

"Oh, I know! He turned his head towards my hand." She glanced at Severus. "You used to do the same. It's a sign he's hungry. It shouldn't take long for him to start crying, actually."

As if on cue, Corbin began to wail. All eyes fell on Eileen. Their astonishment couldn't compare to Severus's, though.

"You remembered that, after all this time?"

"Always. You're my son."

And all of a sudden, his lungs lacked air.

"I'll let you nurse him," mumbled Eileen. "I'll just go."

Neither her fake smile nor the dejected tone had escaped Skyrah's notice. Severus shifted uncomfortably next to her. He wanted his mother to stay for a while. That much was as clear as the fact he wouldn't ask her. The words wouldn't come to him.

"You don't have to," said Skyrah, saving them both from their misery and taking Corbin. "Do you have more tips for a first-time mother with a newborn? I'm afraid my mother can't help me and I'm a bit lost. Books are good but insufficient."

Skyrah masked her sadness better, but Dione's shoulders drooped at the mention of their mother. If Eileen noticed, she didn't pry. Instead, she prattled on everything that could be of use to them, glowing in delight as she did so, a sight little Severus had never dreamed he'd ever behold.

The creaks of the stairs turned into footsteps that stopped behind the door. Minerva's. She spotted the famous lighting scar and glasses and the familiar freckles and red curls of two students even before she entered. Somehow, they surprised her even more than seeing the Hogwarts librarian leaving the place with shining eyes.

"Hello, Mister Potter. I presume you are taking advanced lessons like last year... Has Miss Fawley joined you?"

"Ugh... More or less."

Minerva raised an inquiring eyebrow at the girl then, who stammered and looked at Skyrah, seeking help.

"She's my half-sister," Skyrah muttered slowly.

Squinty eyes darted from face to face.

Mrs. Snape, Ms. Fawley.

Brown eyes, blue eyes.

Slytherin, Hufflepuff.

Professor, student.

At first glance, the supposed half-sisters had nothing in common, but then Dione grinned gratefully at Skyrah, and she returned the smile, a smile with the same warmth, the same curl. They _were_ half-sisters. How had Minerva missed that? She cleared her throat and looked at Severus.

"Why do I learn shocking news whenever I visit you at your home?"

Last year, she found out he was married. Now, this. Severus lacked a reasonable answer, but he sure wished he could take a photograph of her staggered face. Oh, that would bug her a great deal. The mere thought made him smirk.

Minerva didn't ask Skyrah how she was feeling. It would have been a stupid question. Sparkling brown eyes denoted she was content, but the fact she hadn't moved from the bed suggested she was sore. Instead, she examined Corbin, cuddled safely in his mother's arms, and smirked.

"He has your nose, Severus."

Harry's snigger was muted by the matching sisters' glare. Severus hadn't minded though, if his lopsided grin was of any indication.

"I see you have a talent for stating the obvious. I wonder, is it a Gryffindor trait?"

"Oh, we aren't at school yet. You don't want to get started with our raillery, trust me. Besides, I actually reckon the nose suits him." Minerva paused and let the baby wrap his hand firmly against her index finger. "He's strong... Strong and beautiful. You should be proud. Does he have a name yet?"

"Corbin Alexander Snape," said Skyrah.

Minerva repeated it, her eyes fixed on the newborn, a smile growing on her face.

"I like it."

"Last time I checked, we didn't need your approval."

No matter how irritated Severus sounded, a smirk flickered at the corner of his mouth, and Minerva figured that he actually appreciated the comment. He was only ribbing her.

"Are they always like  _this_?" Dione wondered.

"You don't know the half of it," grouched Skyrah.

She endured their childish raillery during the school year. Amusing as it was, today she didn't have the energy to bear it. She passed Minerva the baby, hoping that they would stop bickering as soon as Corbin put Minerva under his spell. And he did charm her, for her cheeky grin transformed into a sunny smile that neither Dione nor Harry had ever seen on her.

"Hello, Corbin. I transfigured your room. Your father insisted on painting the walls in green and silver shades, much to my dismay. Regardless, I hope you like it."

Severus rolled his eyes. Corbin kicked his legs the same way he had done in Skyrah's womb, and Minerva chortled.

"Oh, you have potential to become a Quidditch player, lad."

"He won't be on your team," grumbled Severus. "Don't get any ideas."

They couldn't stop, could they? Skyrah almost groaned in exasperation, but Minerva's face grew serious and the words that left her mouth stunned her and Severus, but most of all, stunned Minerva herself.

"Thank you for letting me come over and meet Corbin. You'll be excellent parents. I can only hope to be the Aunt Minerva he deserves."

Minerva dropped her gaze, clearly uncomfortable with what she had just said.

" _Aunt Minerva_? Seriously?" asked Severus.

She looked back at him, at his curled lips and fake sneer, and she understood. Their raillery was their way to communicate. He had merely tried to go back to their comfort zone, and she cherished him more for that. That was why they were friends. They both cared, although neither found it easy to express their feelings.

"What? Won't you give me permission to spoil your son? I know Poppy is his godmother, but for the record, if you decide to conceive another baby, count on me."

Severus smirked. "My child? With a gryffindor godmother? Please!"

Skyrah rolled her eyes at his theatrics. Minerva simply smirked and let Skyrah take the baby. On her way out, a velvety voice halted her.

"You're going to be a marvelous _aunt_ , Minerva, gryffindor or not. For your information, I thought about you when we discussed possible godmothers. Skyrah wasn't against the idea."

She faced Severus. Even though he was one step away from the staircase and she had climbed down half of it, she felt close to him.

"Really?" she asked, more touched than she would ever admit.

"Really. It's just that..." His eyes lost some of the rare luminosity they had held during the whole visit. "Something went _very_ wrong last year, something not even Albus knows about. Poppy was there to assist us. We wanted to thank her."

Minerva grinned ruefully. "You don't have to justify your decision. Poppy will be a fantastic godmother. The simple fact that you considered me for the role means the world to me."

Severus was thankful that she left before the air was charged with more sentimentalism.

Thirty minutes of peace with their child.

That was the time they had before Albus interrupted them. Interruptions weren't something Severus tolerated, ever. Except for today. Today he was glad, for each interruption meant Corbin had someone else who cared for him, all the people Severus had missed as a child.

Albus's eyes twinkled in expectation as he peeked over the crib. Unlike his grandfather, the sleeping newborn was so inoffensive and innocent that Albus smiled, albeit he felt like crying. He would have loved to be his godfather, yet he'd be long gone before Corbin was old enough to remember him.

"What's his name?"

As soon as Skyrah revealed it, Albus smirked. Such a suiting name. Such subtlety. Crows were considered scary, something Voldemort would surely appreciate. After all, anything that fueled fear was to his liking. If only he knew it was a sign of love and rebellion... His blood would boil.

"Inasmuch as I cannot be Corbin's godfather, would you consider it acceptable if I acted like his grandfather?"

Severus fought back against a lump in his throat, ignoring the gasps of the teenagers and Skyrah's softened expression.

Why?

Why in the name of Merlin did he want to be a grandfather? Even though Severus hadn't voiced the question, the response was there, in his eyes, for there the gaze of a father lay, the same Albus had sent him during his last visit. Black eyes fell on the cursed hand. He couldn't say no to Albus, not when he had saved him from Azkaban, not when he was dying. Still, Severus couldn't decide all by himself. He glanced at Skyrah, who took the hint and spoke her mind.

"Corbin deserves a grandfather who loves him. Albus is the closest father figure you've ever had, you told me so. My father doesn't have to know, and if he finds out, we'll tell him we only acceded to spy on him."

Albus's eyes had been dry even when he met Corbin, yet hearing he was Severus's father figure clouded his vision.

Severus's cheeks turned the slightest shade of pink, but when he detected Albus's slack jaw and intense stare, he relaxed. This was a wizard that had made so many mistakes, like him. Machiavellian as he could be, Albus cared for him. That was more than he could say about Tobias. His eyes settled on the crib Corbin was sleeping in. Skyrah was right. His child deserved to have a grandfather who loved him. Albus would. He already did. He wouldn't have made such a request otherwise.

"Do not tell me your grandson will be a Gryffindor like you, Albus. I already put up with Minerva's and Harry's insistence."

Typically, Albus would have responded with a sly remark and mischievous eyes. Now though, he smiled a smile that lasted until he went to Hogwarts with Harry and Dione.

Time for the Malfoys' visit.

The baby was still sleeping in the crib. Narcissa cracked a nostalgic grin at the sight, glancing meaningfully at Draco.

"Congratulations. Your son's beautiful." Lucius paused. "May we know his name?"

Severus hadn't expected Lucius to sound truthful; nay he had expected him to call the baby the heir or to mention the Dark Lord. A grateful nod was the only answer Severus could offer, letting his wife reveal the name.

"How are you feeling?" wondered Narcissa, looking at Skyrah.

Narcissa hadn't really talked to her. She had been the faultless pure-blood wife: obedient, charming, diplomatic. Still, Skyrah regarded her with respect since she delivered her mother's letter. She was actually glad she could talk to Narcissa instead of Lucius.

Soon, an invisible barrier separated men from women, each group occupied with small talk. Draco was the only one who broke the trend as he scrutinized Corbin. How could someone so petite and defenseless be Voldemort's heir? Suddenly, the baby woke up. The more Draco looked into his brown eyes, Skyrah's eyes, the more he realized he and the baby were alike, victims of destiny. Corbin would always be the heir, just like Draco would always be a Malfoy, with all its consequences. He felt connected to him, and that connection increased when Corbin held his pinky in his tiny hand. Draco almost smiled. Almost.

"Will you teach us or will you take care of the heir this year?" he asked, approaching Skyrah.

The room fell silent. Lucius's eyes bored into her, studying her reaction.

"Why? Would you miss me if I took care of Corbin?"

Draco blushed.

Her smirk faded into a gentle smile as she responded, "I will teach you, Draco. My husband won't."

"Why not?"

He almost sounded like he cared, and Severus was unable to pronounce a sentence. Never would he have imagined that Draco would show the minimum sign of disappointment to know he wouldn't be teaching him.

"Dumbledore has arranged our schedules in such a way that either of us can always stay with Corbin," explained Skyrah. "I'm in charge of your year. This allows me to get closer to Potter. That's what you will tell my father when you meet him, that and that the heir is healthy."

The last part was shot at Lucius, who nodded.

The Malfoys marched out of the room, all bar Draco, who locked eyes with Skyrah and stood still. He didn't convey his thoughts until she gave him an encouraging smile.

"I'd have missed you if you had quitted. I still haven't been able to conjure a patronus, but you gave me hope."

"You kept practicing throughout the school year?"

"Plus this summer, though in vain."

Skyrah grinned ruefully. "You might not have the perfect happy memory yet, Draco. I wasn't able to conjure a patronus until I was twenty-one. Don't give up. One day, you'll succeed."

He smiled a genuine smile.

The boy who believed that even attempting to conjure a patronus was a waste of time was now only a memory. Inspiring. Raising hope. Skyrah loved that about her job; it was palpable by the glow on her face.

Draco arrived at the living room. He hadn't expected the air to be so thick nor had he expected his father to order him to go home without even glancing at him. They were hiding something from him. Whatever it was, they were not going to tell him, leastwise, not now. They were too quiet, too serious. The desperation in his mother's eyes was enough to convince him and depart.

"Draco is a Death Eater," said Narcissa, once they were alone. "He has to kill Dumbledore."

Severus sucked in air. The news that Draco was a Death Eater was unsurprising. It was his inexorable fate. His task, however, was a different story.

"The Dark Lord knows Draco won't be able to do it. He will kill him when he fails. He will kill us all," added Lucius. "My family is paying for my mistakes. I will do whatever is necessary to protect them. You have one of your own now. Wouldn't you do anything for them?"

Severus would sell his soul to the devil if that implied saving his family. Indeed he understood. That didn't mean there was anything he could do for Draco. Children paid for the mistakes of their parents. He experienced it firsthand.

"What do you request of me? If it's the Dark Lord's plan, there is little to nothing I can do."

"You are his most trusted advisor. You were chosen to deliver him an heir. If there is someone who can persuade–"

"Nobody can persuade the Dark Lord, Lucius, and I'm not stupid enough to attempt it. You let a valuable prisoner escape. The Dark Lord has no tolerance for failure."

"Then we're right!" exclaimed Narcissa. "He wants our son dead!"

The composed Narcissa Severus was used to dealing with disappeared behind the tears that trickled down her cheeks. Lucius kept his hand on her back, defeat conquering his angular features.

"You have to ensure his safety! You are his Head of the House! Please!" Narcissa kept begging. "He's just a boy!"

Just a boy. Like Harry. Like his younger self, so confused and angry, so vulnerable.

So relatable.

The reason he found himself promising he would see Draco came to no harm.

"If you are there to protect him, will you make the unbreakable vow?"

An entreaty.

Never, in all these years, had he seen the Malfoys beseeching. Even though Narcissa had been the one to speak, Severus met a pair grey eyes, the eyes of the wizard who had made him feel home when Severus had most needed it.

"You'll be the bonder, Lucius."

By the time the Malfoys left for good and Severus slipped into his bedroom, he could only grouse, "I'm in a bloody mess."

Skyrah frowned and patted his side of the bed. Severus didn't hesitate to join her and vent. It was so easy to talk to her. No judgements. Only acceptance, comfort. And he needed that as self-loathing was physically revolting his stomach.

"How will I explain to Corbin's grandfather that I vowed to–"

Her comforting hug interrupted him. "We'll tell Albus when the school term begins, okay? You're trying to protect a boy. He'll understand."

Albus didn't only understand. He was pleased.

"The unbreakable vow is most opportune, for y _ou_ must kill me."

The office had grown too dark. Not even Fawkes chirped. If Corbin hadn't been with Poppy, he would be wailing in Skyrah's arms.

"Would you like me to do it now? Or would you like a few moments to compose an epitaph?"

Skyrah pressed her lips thin. The situation was far from amusing, even if Severus's tone was ironic and Albus smiled.

"Oh, not quite yet. I daresay the moment will present itself in due course."

"If you want to die, why don't you let Draco do it?"

"The boy's soul is not so damaged yet."

"And my soul, Albus? Mine?"

Skyrah reached for his hand and tangled their fingers, the gesture hidden under the desk.

"My child, I care for you," said Albus. "That doesn't have to interfere with what must be done."

The harsh words didn't match with his eyes, which begged Severus not to let him die in humiliation, to grant him a quick, painless exit somebody like Fenrir Greyback or Bellatrix Lestrange wouldn't give him if they got involved.

"Perhaps you slip away before neither Severus nor Draco takes action," Skyrah murmured, trying to sound gentle. "If we make it look like Draco's the killer, my father won't punish the Malfoys. Nobody's soul will get damaged."

Her compassion towards the Malfoys was unsurprising, considering Skyrah had done the same last year when they had had the chance to save her family. Not to mention she felt in Narcissa's debt for delivering her mother's letter.

"Albus has one more year left, and the Dark Lord isn't well-known for his patience," warned Severus.

"Which leads us back to the fact that you must kill me."

"I'll do it, not him," Skyrah offered.

"Pardon?" choked her husband.

"I wasn't imperiused that one time I killed. I _chose_ to murder. I went through that when I was twelve. I can do it again."

Severus almost spluttered, _"Twelve?!"_  Even though he didn't open his mouth, his eyes widened in horror. She didn't frighten him, but how Voldemort must have cornered a twelve-year-old to kill was unquestionably terrifying. Had he not been frozen in shock, he would have hugged her.

Albus was unable to keep his usual calm composure. Voldemort's daughter or not, it was difficult for him to picture her assassinating.

"I vowed I'd take Draco's place if he couldn't take the task upon himself. Given that Albus isn't going to let him do it, I must fulfill the promise. Don't fight my battles."

"We're married! Your battles are my battles! You don't know how much killing somebody against your will scars you!"

Severus squeezed her clammy hands. "Then be there for me, but don't perform my role. _I_ made the vow. Albus has asked _me_."

_And I'd hate myself if you underwent that pain again,_ he added to himself. He didn't want to kill Albus. Of course he didn't, but the idea of Skyrah doing it sickened him.

"It's settled, then," said a satisfied Albus, ignoring the worry etched on her face.

"Don't get me wrong, Albus. I still despise this. I still despise what you are asking me to do."

"I know. But I trust you to do what is necessary."

With that said, he dismissed them.

Severus stood up. The air was suffocating. He couldn't wait to go to his chambers and cuddle with his wife.

His plans were cancelled when she requested, "Could you grant us permission to use your pensieve before we go, please?"

Albus raised an eyebrow, but acceded and left them alone.

Severus expected her to explain to him what was going on. She didn't. Instead, she rose and hugged him. His arms enfolded her automatically.

"Are you okay?"

"Me? I'm worried sick about _you_! Albus has no right to ask you that."

Truthful words thrown like a dart to his heart.

The task Albus had set him was sinking in, stiffening his body. Severus shut his eyes and nuzzled her hair, breathing in the faint rose scent that came from her shampoo. He had created it and given it to her after a particularly rough day of pregnancy. Severus had insisted she should take a bath and relax. Great had been her surprise when she spotted a new shampoo bottle and baths salts of the same smell.

"I love it when you spoil me," she had said after the bath, kissing his cheek and making him feel fulfilled.

She had used that shampoo ever since. Severus had grown fond of the aroma that had adhered to her pillow. The familiar scent combined with her fingers on his hair were relaxing him gradually.

"Not that I'm complaining, but was the pensieve an excuse to hug me?"

She smirked against his cheek, although her face was sober when she pulled away, so much it unsettled him.

"I noticed your reaction when you found out I killed when I was so young." Severus opened his mouth, but her raised palms stopped him before he could talk. "You never asked for details."

"I didn't want to make you suffer by recalling it. If you haven't told me, it is because you aren't ready."

"What if I told you I am ready to tell you now, to _show_ you?"

She put her wand to her temple, collected and siphoned her memories in the pensieve.

"You don't have to do this."

"But I want to. I know everything about you. Your scars. Lily. You opened up to me completely. I gave you glimpses of my past, but I always kept my guard up. It's about time you truly know me, the good and the bad, why I killed, how that affected me. I only hope you don't look at me differently."

Aware he wouldn't change her mind, Severus sighed and put a hand on her cheek, running his thumb across her cheekbone. She responded immediately, leaning into his touch. Merlin. She was shaking.

"You are my wife, the mother of my child. I would never look at you differently."

She cocked her head to kiss his palm. He didn't withdraw until she stopped trembling and told him she would be in their chambers with Corbin. Only one reason justified her decision to leave: the memories were so nasty she didn't wish to relive them. Discouraging as the thought was, he plunged his head into the basin.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize for the length of this chapter. I pondered the possibility of splitting it, but having two chapters about Skyrah's memories didn't feel right.
> 
> Trigger warnings: This chapter contains child abuse and death scenes. If you've read this story until now, you shouldn't be worried, but I thought I'd let you know beforehand.

The tinkling laughter of a child travelled through the air, filled with the fresh smell the grassland emanated. This could be a dream, the pleasant kind, the kind Severus didn't dream often. But it wasn't. It was a memory. Skyrah's.

"Mummy! Stop, please!"

The child wriggled under a woman who could pass for Dione's sister. Fingers wiggled on her small belly; kisses landed on her forehead.

"Ugh-ugh, you aren't escaping this!"

"Andraste Acantha Carrow, let the child breathe," an elderly woman with an Irish accent said.

The tickling game finished.

Skyrah hadn't told Severus her mother's name, but given that her own name was Skyrah Andraste, he assumed the woman who reminded him of Dione was none other than his mother-in-law. The fact she happened to be a Carrow before becoming a Fawley did not stagger him. After all, the Carrows were highly loyal to the Dark Lord.

He was more interested in the Irish woman and whatever she was hiding behind her back. Mischievous blue eyes, the same Andraste and Dione shared, combined with each facial wrinkle that spoke of her wisdom led Severus to think he might be in front of a distant relative of Albus.

"Granny!" the child shrieked, breaking free from her mother and hugging her. "You came over!"

"Indeed! I wanted to see my favorite grandchild!"

Severus could see the child perfectly now. Her face was plumper and her cheerful smile exposed a missing tooth, but there was no doubt in his mind: she was Skyrah. One glimpse at her warm eyes and he wished he had a daughter who looked just like her, like an impish angel.

The girl pressed her lips thin the same way adult Skyrah did when she thought.

"But I'm your only grandchild!" she exclaimed, pouting. "Of course I'm your favorite!"

Both grown-ups sniggered. Even Severus smiled crookedly.

The grandmother put out her hand from behind her back, uncovering a white rose. Skyrah beamed, snatching it from her and putting it into her hair...

Or trying to.

The flower fell onto the grass attempt after attempt. In the end, she huffed and glanced up at her mother in a silent plea to assist her. Andraste suppressed a chuckle and took the rose from her. The stem was transfigured into a ribbon which served to tie her hair into a ponytail.

"The loveliest girl on Earth."

While Skyrah twirled in delight, showing off her new hairstyle, her knee-length lavender-colored dress billowing out around her, Severus could only think Andraste had taken the words out of his mouth. Skyrah only stopped to give cheek kisses to both women. It didn't surprise him to find out she had been kissing cheeks in gratitude since she was a little kid, just like it didn't surprise him she was fond of white and red roses. They rekindled good memories, like lilies did to him. He had assumed the reason she was keen on roses was that Daniel used to give them to her. That still might be true, but somehow, knowing she liked roses way before Daniel made him feel better.

"Granny!" exclaimed Skyrah, tugging at her skirt. "Tell me about the Giant Wars again!"

"Again?! Mum, I told you a thousand times not to tell her about wars. She's only five, for Rowena's sake!"

"Nonsense! Skyrah's clever enough to understand History! Aren't you?" asked the grandmother, tapping the tip of her small nose.

Skyrah bounced and Severus couldn't help but titter. She hadn't changed. She glowed whenever she learned or talked about History.

Her grandmother had just begun to tell her about the giants when a faint pop of apparition got Skyrah sprinting towards a wizard.

"Daddy!" she chirped, aiming to hug his legs.

Severus took a moment to scrutinize the Dark Lord. Only the sclera was red, not his irises, which were brown-tainted like Skyrah's but lacked the compassion hers held. Jet black hair contrasted against his unhealthy pale skin, the same tint Skyrah's skin turned when she was sick. That was how Voldemort looked, like an ill man, yet more human than Severus had ever seen. The physical resemblance between father and daughter was remarkable. Only her face shape and lips were like Andraste's, rounding her features to match her warm personality.

A resounding slap reminded Severus the real Voldemort lay under the shell of human appearance. Skyrah brought her hand to her stinging cheek, biting her lip to keep from crying. He was making Skyrah feel like hugging him was wrong, whereas Severus would give anything to have Corbin greet him so enthusiastically in the near future. If Severus hadn't been so focused on little Skyrah, he would have noticed her grandmother was mirroring his reaction: clenched fists, white knuckles.

"Tom!" Voldemort fixed Andraste with his icy glare, so she rectified, " _Lord_ _Voldemort,_ Skyrah's just happy about your visit. She didn't mean to bother you. She loves you."

"The quicker she learns love is weakness, the better. She needs to learn her place or suffer the consequences."

Those consequences would be in the shape of a punishment. Severus could only guess the Dark Lord's methods.

"I'm sorry for being a bad daughter," Skyrah croaked, silent tears sliding down her puffy cheek.

Severus didn't know what incensed him more: her hunched shoulders, her words or the fact Voldemort hadn't even looked at her. The first denoted she had been punished before. The second showed that her self-image had been tarnished by her father from a very young age. The third reaffirmed what he had always known: the Dark Lord never cared for his daughter. He only used her. She was a mere possession.

"Why are you here?" Andraste asked, shielding Skyrah by stepping in front of her, something Severus appreciated immensely.

"We need to talk."

Severus breathed the tense air, and so did Skyrah's grandmother, for she urged, "Sweetheart, come here. I'll tell you about the Giant Wars."

Sweetheart.

How many times had Severus heard Skyrah call Harry that?

She didn't mention her grandmother much. Actually, he only recalled one allusion: she had sung an Irish lullaby to him to help him sleep after a nightmare about Lily. Yet, he didn't need to witness more memories to grasp that the old woman had influenced her considerably. Her passion for History, the sweetheart nickname, the lullaby... They all came from her.

The child dried her face with her sleeve and ran towards her grandmother. Her bones ached. Severus knew because, even though no whines escaped her and her face didn't crease, it took her a while to actually sit on the grass.

"Will you promise me something?"

Still shaken from her interlude with Voldemort, Skyrah didn't speak. She barely nodded and leaned against her side.

"Promise me that your father will not make you think differently." Skyrah didn't ask any question but showed her confusion by frowning heavily. The grandmother caressed her cheek fondly, the one that wasn't bruising, while she explained, "He isn't a good man. He'll hurt your feelings like he has just done. He'll make you do things you won't like."

"I don't get it."

But Severus did, and he was glad Skyrah had such a role model in her life.

"Your father can break your heart, control your body and taint your soul, but there is one thing he won't be able to touch: your mind." The grandmother touched Skyrah's forehead. "Don't let him change your opinions. Don't let him know what you really think. Fool him into thinking you are who he wants you to be and he won't punish you. You'll be free."

"So I have to hide my thoughts?"

"Exactly. I've seen you telling your mother something you didn't really feel to escape from a little scolding. Do the same with him. Tell him what he wants to hear."

"But Mummy says lying is bad."

"Just promise me, Skyrah. Your mind won't be touched if you know how to guard it and keep up appearances. Do that for me."

She nodded, eliciting a proud smile from her grandmother.

The sky turned duskier. Now Skyrah was sleeping in her mother's arms. Impossible. She wouldn't have the memory...

Unless she was pretending to be asleep.

As if on cue, Skyrah opened her eyes and quickly closed them so as not to alert her family. _Always the Slytherin_ , thought Severus amused yet prideful.  _An impish angel indeed._

"Mother, forget it."

"He's bad for you and Skyrah!"

Long gone was the sweet grandmother Severus had met. He had assumed that Skyrah could look as scary as her father when she set her mind to it. A major misconception. That temper was all her grandmother's.

"Lower your voice! You're going to wake her up."

She did drop her voice, but it still carried all her indignation.

"Distinguishing evil from benignity isn't an easy task, for everybody is in the middle of the spectrum, neither totally bad nor good. That's what I always thought until I met him. He's pure _evil_. You deserve someone better."

"I know he isn't perfect, but nobody is! He wasn't so _cruel_ when I met him. I... I never thought he would be so dangerous."

"He is. That much is pretty clear. He's extremely smart, talented and crazy, the worst mix."

"I'm in love with him."

Andraste wasn't lying. Her voice held the same conviction Skyrah's did when she whispered the words to Severus.

"That love is toxic. One day you will have to choose between your own daughter and the wizard who believes love is a weakness!"

"My daughter inspires me," Andraste mumbled, holding Skyrah tighter. " _Love_ is inspiring. My love for him will open his eyes. I will fight for Skyrah to have the father she deserves, for me to have a man who loves me back."

"That's the problem. He's no longer a man. He's a monster. He's recruiting an army of supremacists, for Merlin's sake!"

"He's the father of my child! How can pure evil, a monster, create the sweetest child? There must be good in him."

Severus didn't know if Andraste was trying to convince her mother or herself. They say love is blind, and seeing Andraste, he had to agree up to some point.

The scenario blurred. A familiar green lightning hindered Severus's sight.

The killing curse.

"Stop!" begged a high-pitched voice.

He didn't realize it belonged to Skyrah until the green faded away and gave rise to a dark forest and a corpse lying on the mud. Next thing Severus knew, the eight-year-old was screaming in agony. He had witnessed horrors during his Death Eater's escapades – heck, he had participated in many of them – yet, watching the witch he had married under the cruciatus curse when she was a mere child was insupportable.

The unforgivable curse came to an end. The torture didn't. Voldemort took her by the hair, raising her body while he hissed something unintelligible in Parseltongue, a moment Severus took to notice his nose had disfigured a bit since the last time he had seen him. He let his daughter go, throwing her as if she was a sack. Any other child would be running away by then. Severus knew better. If she hadn't run, it was because that would worsen the situation. Voldemort would find her and punish her more severely. Tobias always found him too.

"You better not disappoint me again, Daughter," he warned, switching to English.

The aftereffects of the curse were still visible in her trembling body, albeit that didn't stop her from plucking up enough courage to meet his eyes.

"I won't, but why did you hurt me so much?"

Her voice had been frail, nothing like that cheerful sound that had welcomed Severus at the beginning of her memories.

"Showing pity for a mudblood is unacceptable. You needed to be taught a lesson."

She frowned. "What's a mudblood?"

"People who shouldn't exist. They aren't pure. They don't merit the gift of magic. They merit _death_."

In a blink of an eye, Severus was in a train compartment which, in spite of being more spacious, harkened him back to Hogwarts Express. Skyrah lounged on the seat and pulled out two books from her suitcase: a mythology book and a familiar History book. She looked at them both and put the first book back into the suitcase. Severus worried. Why would she would she pick the same book she had read before going into labor? She only read it when she was anxious.

A few hesitating knocks and the door creaked open, revealing an Afro-American girl with an honest smile.

"Hello! Can I stay here? Are you a first year, too?"

Right then, Severus understood why she was reading that particular book. After all, the first day of school is equally thrilling and frightening.

Skyrah kept her nose stuck in the book but nodded.

"What are you reading? I love reading too!"

"It's a History of Magic book, my favorite."

"History of Magic? Cool! Can we read it together? Ilvermorny's one hour away..."

Suspicious brown eyes swept her. After a few seconds of meditation, Skyrah nodded. The girl shrieked in excitement and sat next to Skyrah.

"Faith Young."

"Skyrah Riddle," she replied with a sheepish grin Severus had seldom seen on her, shaking the hand Faith had just extended.

"The Giant Wars," read Faith out loud. Her jaw dropped. "Giants exist?"

"Of course! Haven't you ever heard about the Giant Wars at all? They were very important!" she exclaimed, offended.

Severus almost chuckled. He sometimes teased his wife by telling her something historically incorrect on purpose. No matter how many years had gone by, she reacted the same way.

"Er, you see," Faith babbled, rubbing her nape. "My parents are no-maj. I've just found out I'm a witch, so I don't know much about magic."

"No-maj?"

"Yeah, they can't do magic. Nobody in my family can, not even my older brother."

"Oh, they're muggles! You are a mud- er, _muggle-born_. That's how my grandmother calls your kind."

"Is that bad?"

Lily had asked Severus the same question once. While Skyrah shifted in her seat, battling against herself, he saw her as the reflection of his younger self.

"Merlin didn't believe so. I don't think the greatest wizard in History was wrong about that," she concluded with a lovely grin of hers.

"Wait... Isn't Merlin a legend?"

Skyrah lifted an eyebrow. "You know what? I'll tell you the basics about the wizarding world... You can't go to Ilvermorny without knowing Merlin _existed_."

Skyrah glowed while she explained everything to her new curious friend. Severus smiled. He had seen her teaching History to Harry a few times. That spark in her eyes was the same. He couldn't thank her grandmother more for introducing her to the subject. It wasn't only a passion. It gave reasons to question her father's views. History was her shelter.

The train transfigured into the same forest she had witnessed Voldemort killing, except that this Skyrah looked even more afraid. Her pupils were so dilated Severus could barely perceive the brown in her irises.

"Daddy! Please! Faith's my best friend! My only friend! You can't make me do this! You just can't!"

Black eyes widened.

Faith. A muggle-born witch. There was nothing Skyrah could do to hide her friend from the greatest legilimens. Not only had she killed at the age of twelve. She had killed her best friend too.

"You promised you wouldn't disappoint me again. You did. Only the weak beseech. You are _weak_."

Skyrah took one step forward. Her rebellious nature, that nature that worried Severus so much, took over. The rebellion was her way to break free, to remind herself she could fly with broken wings even if her flight would be graceless and conditioned by the wind of his father, the one who had broken her wings in the first place. It would be painful and she wouldn't travel long distances but she would move. She wouldn't remain stuck.

"If asking you to spare my friend's life makes me weak, so be it! I always thought I wasn't being a good daughter, but it's you! You aren't being a good father!"

A slap, stronger than the one she received years ago, resonated. She didn't bring her hand to her cheek, but Severus knew it was because of her pride, not because it wasn't sore. The red mark on her face was the evidence.

"What is a father, Skyrah? Someone who disciplines, guides and teaches you, who shows you what life is. That is what I do."

Severus realized that, according to his twisted mind, the Dark Lord considered he was a good father. That was the biggest tragedy, the price Skyrah paid.

"And if I refuse to do as you say? If I refuse to kill Faith?"

"I will torture her parents and kill them in front of her. She will go next." Skyrah blanched. "You knew you could not associate with mudbloods. You disobeyed. Now you must accept the consequences."

"Then punish me! Crucio me! Hurt me! I won't talk to her! I won't be her friend! But don't hurt her and her family! Give me another chance! Give me a chance to show you I'm the daughter you want me to be, the daughter who appreciates your guidance!"

Severus's heart was aching for her. She put the blame on herself when the Dark Lord almost punished him for not informing about the first pregnancy, sacrificing herself like she was doing then. Her last sentence was a ray of hope though. Her cunning mind had operated, trying to fulfill the promise to her grandmother: show her father what he wants to see in her, that girl who appreciates that he shows her how life works.

"You will be crucioed and the mudblood will die. The question is who will murder her."

There wasn't a fair choice for her, but then again, Voldemort never cared for justice.

Severus found himself in a dormitory with blue walls. A fidgeting Skyrah was sitting on cranberry bedsheets, patterned with the Horned Serpent House crest.

"Are you all right? You've been distracted lately, and you keep having nightmares at night," said Faith, who was standing in front of her. Skyrah stopped fretting but kept mute. "We're best friends. You can tell me anything."

"I... I'd rather not talk about it. I'll go to the kitchens and ask the house-elves to make me some tea. That will relax me."

Faith furrowed her brow in preoccupation, but then she smiled and teased, wrinkling her nose on purpose, "Tea? Figures, always the British. How can you drink that? It must taste foul."

Skyrah laughed. Her laughter sounded more like sobs than anything else.

"You know what? I'll bring you some for you so that you can taste it and value for yourself."

Faith hummed in approval and made to go with her.

"No!" yelped Skyrah, taking her friend by the shoulders. "Stay here. I... I need a moment alone. I promise I'll come back as soon as possible."

Faith frowned but acceded.

Severus followed Skyrah across Ilvermorny. He would have paid attention to the school infrastructures, so similar to Hogwarts yet unique in its own way if it wasn't for his concern for her.

Finally, with the teas and a few cookies on a plate, she deviated into an empty lavatory. She took out a necklace with a flask labelled as Tolipan Blemish Blitzer from under her chemise.

Three drops fell into one tea. The sparing substance was dumped into the toilet.

Many students in Hogwarts had that potion against acne. It wasn't shocking to see Skyrah with it. What caught Severus off guard was that the liquid wasn't pinkish and soupy but blood-colored and syrupy. That wasn't Tolipan Blemish Blitzer. That was a lethal poison he had brewed for the Dark Lord more times he was willing to admit. It killed instantly, painlessly. Plus, it was impossible to see in autopsies, nay the victim seemed to die of choking.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, her voice trembling as much as her hands. "I'm sorry I befriended you. I never meant to hurt you. I'm trying to save your family."

In an unconscious attempt to comfort Skyrah, Severus reached for her. His hand halted midair when she put her unemotional mask on, the same she wore in front of her father. One thing was seeing an adult Skyrah keeping her emotions at bay. Seeing a child doing the same, though? That was unnatural.

Faith beamed the instant Skyrah came back.

"Cookies! _American_ cookies! Just what I needed!"

Skyrah's smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Cookies and pancakes are the only American food I like."

An understatement. Skyrah had a sweet-tooth. Her mouth watered whenever she smelled the just-made pancakes Severus sometimes cooked for breakfast.

A sip. Faith's fate was sealed.

"It tastes funny. Coke is much better. Anyway, is it supposed to make you sleepy?" she asked with a yawn.

Skyrah swallowed hard. "Just lie down. Maybe you should take a nap."

"But I don't want to sleep!"

"I'll sleep next to you, only for a while. Tea truly makes you drowsy," she lied, lying down next to her friend and taking her hand.

"I meant it, you know? You really are my bestie, Sky," mumbled Faith.

Skyrah shut her eyes in pain.

Ten seconds later, the grip on her hand slackened.

The palm on her mouth was the only thing that kept Skyrah from screaming.

She got rid of the poisoned tea and settled the scene so that it looked like Faith had choked on a cookie, a mere accident, all while sobs racked her body, begging for forgiveness.

Granted, Severus had loathed the Dark Lord for years, but after witnessing how he had coerced his own daughter into killing her friend, the sentiment of loathing fell short.

The dorm changed into another bedroom. The classical yet sophisticated decoration somehow reminded him of Malfoy's Manor. He knew the Carrows well enough to gather those light neutral colors weren't to their liking. The Manor had to be the property of Skyrah's grandmother.

Andraste was standing, warding her cloudy eyes off Skyrah by looking through the window. She couldn't avert them from Severus though. He saw her perfectly, and her gaze was that of a woman who felt like she had failed her daughter, heavily defeated. On the bed, Skyrah snuggled against her grandmother. No matter how much the grandmother patted her back and called her sweetheart, soft cries and phrases of regret about killing Faith kept echoing across the room.

"He makes me hate myself. He makes me feel like I'll always lose," Skyrah murmured.

Words like daggers. Andraste finally looked at her, determined to console her. Her mother beat her to it though.

"When you were younger, I told you something you should always bear in mind. Your father can break your heart, control your body and taint your soul, but there is something he won't be able to touch."

"My mind," Skyrah finished for her, wiping her last tears. "I remember it. I think that's why I'm a Horned Serpent."

Grandmother and granddaughter smiled at each other. Even Severus's lips curved up ever so slightly. Andraste furrowed her brow in worry though.

"That isn't true, Mother. He can touch her mind. He's a skilled legilimens. The greatest."

"Then you know what you must teach her. I told you one day you'd have to choose. That day has come."

Severus had expected Andraste to hesitate, to give it some thought. To his relief, she didn't. She chose Skyrah. If some remnants of her love for Voldemort survived, they weren't blinding her anymore.

Extracting herself from her grandmother's embrace, Skyrah inquired, "What will you teach me?"

"Occlumency," muttered Andraste and Severus at the same time.

The interior warped until shelves filled with old books were seen and whispers and buzzes were heard.

Ilvermorny's library. Not as huge as Hogwarts's, but with quieter students. Eileen would gladly work here.

A third-year Skyrah was immersed in a book.

"Riddle, we need to talk about the Charms homework," started a girl of her age, her voice slightly quavering.

She was keeping a considerable distance from Skyrah, scared, something that Severus didn't comprehend until Skyrah snarled, "There's nothing to talk about, Perkins. I've already done it. Get lost."

She hadn't even moved her eyes from the book.

"But it was supposed to be done in pairs!"

"Do I look like I care? I told you to get _lost_."

"Why are you so mean?"

"Why are you so bloody stupid?!" growled Skyrah, slamming the book on the table and making Perkins shrank back, finally meeting her eyes. Some students around them frowned in worry, others pretended not to notice. "Can't you take the hint?! Leave me the hell alone!"

"You'll never make friends if you keep up like this!"

Barely holding back her tears, Perkins turned on her heels and ran out of the library. A few students hurried after her to comfort her. None came to Skyrah, not even to ask her why she had lashed out or to reproach her behavior. Severus had never imagined she could be so… _cold, aggressive_. She actually reminded him of his younger self, although with one radical difference: as a third-year, Lily had been his best friend. Which made him wonder, where was Daniel?

"That's my aim, Perkins. No friends mean no more heart-breaks, no more deaths."

Her confession never reached Perkin's ears, but Severus got the message loud and clear. She was pushing everyone away because she thought it was the safe path for everybody, the same philosophy he had espoused more times than he should have throughout his life. It had been relatively easy for him, being used to solitude. Skyrah had always had the support of her family though. Choosing isolation must have been Hades for her. She had once told him she hated instilling fear. Now he fathomed why: it didn't evoke good memories.

He was transported back to the Manor. A few pimples covered her usually smooth face. Severus guessed the reason: she associated the death of her friend with the potion against acne, hence, no Tolipan Blemish Blitzer for her. Her skin did not matter to him as much as the state she was in: shaking her head and looking at her mother horrified.

"You can't be pregnant, Mum. It isn't safe."

The image of red curls framing sparkling blue eyes and freckles came to mind.

Dione.

She would not wound her like Voldemort did. She would make Skyrah happy.

"I'm keeping the baby," claimed Andraste. "Connor and I will protect her."

"Connor? Connor Fawley, the dragonologist?! He's her father? I thought you were only friends!"

"Not anymore. We're engaged."

She sought the engagement ring, but Andraste's fingers were bare. As if reading her mind, Andraste took out a silver chain hidden under her robes, the sparkling jewel hanging from it. Skyrah swallowed hard.

"What about _my_ father?"

Andraste raised an eyebrow. "What about him?"

"He'll find out and disapprove! Don't you see?! Could you be more irresponsible?!" Exasperated, she gripped her mother's shoulders. "You taught me Occlumency to protect myself! I made him believe I hold his views! I pushed everybody away to keep them safe, and now you're going to ruin it all!"

Andraste broke free from her, her voice adopting an Irish accent when she spoke, "Apologize for your impertinence. _Now_."

Skyrah hung her head, keeping her expression hidden, most likely to hide her embarrassment. Only when she shot her head up did Severus realize that she wasn't shameful. She was unapologetic, as brazen as Harry used to act in front of him.

"No!" Blue eyes widened. Clearly, Skyrah hadn't confronted Andraste so brashly before. "No, I won't! Keeping the baby is a mistake! He won't allow it! Not to mention Connor will end up dead if–"

"Aborting the baby would be the mistake," Andraste cut her off. "Letting Tom rule my life would. I won't renounce my happiness for him. I want to have a family. Am I asking for too much?"

"Am I not enough for you?" Skyrah shot back.

At the minimum touch of Andraste's hand on her cheek, she jerked her head away. Andraste gulped.

"I love you. Don't doubt that." Skyrah didn't look her in the eye yet. "Connor and I weren't looking for a child, but now that I'm pregnant, we can't help but love her unconditionally. I'm growing old. I won't have another chance to have another baby."

Her knees buckled, and Skyrah had no other choice but to sit down on the edge of the bed. Considering how much his wife loved Dione, Severus felt uncomfortable witnessing her reluctance to become a sister.

"Connor wants to meet you. He wants to be your father, a good one, unlike Tom."

Skyrah snorted. "He'll forget about that when he sees his own child. Nobody wants a broken teenager, even less You-Know-Who's daughter."

" _Why would you want an insolent teenager like me?_ " Harry asked once after finding out Skyrah was pregnant with Corbin and storming out. Severus had not comprehended why she had forgiven the boy so fast. Now he did. She knew what it felt like. She had related to Harry.

"Connor's a good man. He knows my story with Tom, and he still loves me. He still wants to meet you. He believes there is more of me than of Tom in you."

"I bet Faith doesn't think the same, wherever she is," Skyrah muttered darkly, hanging her head.

Andraste kneeled in front of her and lifted her chin.

"My child, your regrets don't define you. You are much more than that. You are much more than your blood."

If only someone had told Severus that when he had been in the darkest point of his life, his life would have been a little lighter.

"You used to ask for a sibling when you were a child. Why aren't you happy?"

"Why?!" Skyrah removed her mother's hand. "I'm not naïve anymore! I know what Father is capable of! He'll kill us all when he finds out! I don't want to lose my family! I can't lose you! I can't lose a sister!"

She hugged the pillow of the bed, burying her face in it. Even though silence reigned in the bedroom, her shoulders shook. She was weeping. Andraste took the soaked pillow away. Skyrah didn't offer resistance. Neither then nor when her mother lay next to her and held her, toying with her black tresses the same way Severus would have done.

Soothing words echoed as the scenario got blurry and devolved into a hospital room. Skyrah and her grandmother were surrounding the hospital bed Andraste was resting on. A freckled man who was holding a newborn was with them. _Connor Fawley,_ easily deduced Severus. Skyrah refrained from getting close to the baby. Whether it was out of fear or resentment, Severus did not know. After a squeeze of hand from her mother and an encouraging smile from Connor, Skyrah picked the newborn up. Her face lit up instantaneously. Gods. Severus lived for her smiles. They were his fuel, yet he had seen more tears and anguish than felicity so far.

"We want you to name her," said Connor with a kind smile.

The smile struck Skyrah as much as his words. Her own father had never smiled kindly at her. Andraste was holding his hand in encouragement. It had been  _Connor's_ idea. Her face was blank, but Severus knew Skyrah well enough to grasp she was wondering why would Connor make such a considerate offer. She must have reached the conclusion he was truly willing to be her father, for she ended up kissing his cheek.

"I like Dione," she mumbled after studying the baby.

"For her eyes?" asked her grandmother with a knowing grin.

She nodded. At Connor's frown, Skyrah explained that Dione was a sea-nymph, and seeing the color of the baby's eyes, the name was quite fitting. Severus remembered she almost picked a mythology book to read on her way to Ilvermorny during her first year. It wasn't strange Skyrah knew about the subject then, even less considering who her grandmother was. It was easy for him to picture her telling Skyrah about the Greek gods when she was a small child, the same way she told her about History.

"Dione was a Greek goddess famed for curing wounds too. Perhaps she may heal us. She may heal me." That last part was spoken in a low voice, but by the saddened faces in the room, they all had heard Skyrah. She looked at her grandmother and added in a lighter tone, "I also want her to carry the name of a wise, kind woman who has always been there to sing me lullabies and tell me stories, so Dione Brighid Fawley, it is."

Her grandmother didn't say anything but one tear fell from the corner of her eye; a grateful smile crossed her face. She squeezed Skyrah's shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

The Fawleys exchanged looks and smiled.

"Dione Brighid Fawley is perfect," said Connor.

Skyrah beamed and clutched the baby closer to her chest. She whispered something in her ear Severus was only able to hear because he was right next to her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't a good sister when Mum said she was pregnant. From now on, I'll be the best sister you could ask for. I promise I'll always protect you, little one."

The hospital room dissolved, and with it, the joy painted in Skyrah's face. Now Severus was in the living room of the Manor. The first thing that caught his attention was a newspaper on the floor. One peek at the date was enough to make him shudder.

First of November 1981.

One day after Halloween.

One day after Lily's death.

Trying to keep the image of her corpse out of his mind, he listened to Andraste.

"Tom will be back. He made horcruxes."

While she introduced the topic, Severus couldn't help but notice Skyrah resembled a statue. She didn't frown, gasp nor move her hands. She didn't even take a sip from the cup of tea she was holding. Nothing.

And then, a smash. A yelp. Pieces of the porcelain cup spread on the floor, mixing with the tea and drops of blood that fell from the cuts on her hand.

As the Head of the Slytherin House, Severus had witnessed countless accidental wandless magic episodes, none of them in students older than third-year. He would have never guessed Skyrah of all people had experienced one a few days before turning seventeen.

"Bloody hell! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to–"

"Sh... You can't control this," soothed Andraste, cleaning the place with a flick of the wand and muttering healing spells to heal her wounds.

"Sixteen-year-olds should be able to keep their magic under control."

"Sixteen-year-olds shouldn't be under stress like you are. Don't blame yourself for this."

Her lips trembled, and all Severus wanted to do was to hold her. Thankfully, her mother took his place and whispered honeyed words. Granted, Andraste had made mistakes, but what mattered the most was that she had always been there for Skyrah. Severus would have given anything to have Eileen hug him like that when he broke down, when he was hidden in the corner of his room, pleading his drunken father wouldn't hurt him. Andraste had been courageous and smart enough to chase her happiness, to scurry away from Voldemort like Eileen should have from Tobias, and for that, she earned his respect. After all, amending mistakes was one of the greatest challenges in life. He knew that only too well.

"I'm tired of having no freedom and losing. I don't want to be afraid anymore."

Brown eyes might have been dry, yet her voice... Her voice showed all the frustration she had buried inside, the frustration that had shattered the porcelain and maybe, her hopes as well.

"Remember what your grandmother told you. As long as you keep your opinions to yourself, you will be free. You will beat him."

Skyrah's face contorted in unbearable pain at the mention of Brighid.

Her grandmother was gone.

"I don't want him to come back. I just want to live my life, for once."

"Then live, Skyrah. You're the only one stopping yourself from being happy right now. Your grandmother wouldn't like to see you so tormented. _I_ don't like it."

"I'm happy when I'm with you, with Dione and Connor. It isn't so easy when I'm at school. I'm lonely there."

"Loneliness isn't always bad, but when that is the only thing you know..." Andraste trailed off and shook her head. "You can't keep on living like that. You should make friends."

"My classmates are scared of me." Skyrah snorted. "Funny, trying to keep everybody safe, I became my father. Everybody fears us both."

Andraste pulled away, keeping both hands on her shoulders and looking her straight in the eye.

"You aren't Tom. They aren't scared of you. They're scared of the fake you who acts mean and cold. You aren't like that. Someone must have seen it."

Skyrah bit her bottom lip.

"There's this boy... Daniel Keen." She had spoken so low Severus almost missed the name. Almost. "He's clingy, too reckless, always runs into trouble. He doesn't care I snarl. He smiles at me... That means he doesn't fear me, right?"

Andraste smiled and squeezed her shoulders.

"Right... Is he cute?"

"Mum!" she spluttered as her cheeks turned cherry pink.

Andraste giggled, and Skyrah shook her head in disbelief.

"Since you didn't answer my question, I'm going to assume that he is not only cute but handsome. Why don't you hang out with him?"

One would think Andraste was merely teasing her daughter to light up the mood. Nonetheless, those were not her only intentions. Her attempts to play matchmaker were as clear to Severus as they were to Skyrah.

"Thank Circe you don't work at school and, therefore, can't play Cupid." Andraste puffed as if disappointed Skyrah had caught her, but there was a proud smile curling her lips. She was actually glad Skyrah was so sharp-witted. "I'm not like my classmates, gossiping all day and talking about who's lost their virginity with whom. I'm not interested in a relationship. I'm interested in books and in getting the highest marks."

"Give it time."

Skyrah grimaced. Andraste chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"I don't know the boy, but if he is the one who sprang to mind, he must mean something to you, whether it is a possible friendship or something else. Promise me you'll be brave and give him a chance. Promise me you'll give _yourself_ a chance."

Severus didn't hear her response as the Manor swapped to Ilvermorny's library. The chaotic notes on a desk made him smirk. He knew they were Skyrah's before peeking at the handwriting or even recognizing her. She was good at many things. Order wasn't one of them. She only found the essays of her students because she summoned them, and her side of the wardrobe was worthy of a nightmare. He even found a History book in the kitchen once... close to the cookers. He demanded neatness to his students. However, he didn't mind Skyrah's disarray. It wasn't like he could complain to her, not when he kept everything well-organized except his Potions desk. That was a clutter only he understood and a snippet of information about him his students should never obtain.

A frustrated groan escaped her throat, bringing Severus back to her memory. Skyrah kept on mind mapping, carefully linking various concepts for a better understanding of what looked like Divination. _Good luck with that,_ Severus almost said out loud. Divination had never been his favorite subject, even less after the Prophecy that had cost Lily's life.

"Why are you always studying?" asked a boy, sitting on the desk to capture her attention and block the view to her notes.

Skyrah cursed under her breath. Severus didn't blame her. What a brat.

"Keen," she grunted.

Keen? As in Daniel Keen? Severus sneered. Just what he needed to discover, Skyrah had been married to a brat, James Potter 2.0. Daniel wasn't accompanied by cronies though, and the rascally touch in his eyes was innocent. It held no malice, much like Harry's eyes did. Much like James's hadn't done.

Considering they had almost got married, Severus had presumed he'd share some traits with Daniel. Much to his surprise, nothing about Daniel was similar to Severus: not his refined nose, silky light brown curly hair and even pearl-white teeth, and certainly not the way he carried himself or the fortune he had, if the wristwatch he wore didn't hint at that. Daniel had the looks and the wealth. He was everything Severus hadn't been at school. Why would Skyrah fall in love with a bitter Potions Master when she knew what it was like to be with someone like Daniel? _The same way I fell in love with her_ , he realized. After all, Skyrah and Lily weren't alike either.

"Why don't _you_ study more? Our teachers would appreciate it."

Skyrah had growled out of habit since she shifted uncomfortably in her seat immediately after, when Daniel lowered his gaze. Severus knew why the boy was uncomfortable. Like Neville, Daniel had Attention Deficit Disorder. He must not have been diagnosed with it yet. Skyrah had mentioned he started to improve after he started studying with her. By the way she talked in the memory, that hadn't happened yet. Much like Skyrah had told Severus, Daniel hid behind a mask of confidence and grinned.

"So you know my surname? What a relief!" he exclaimed, putting his palm on his chest.

She snickered at his theatrics. The boy was as enthralled as Severus by the sound.

"It's the first time I hear you laugh."

"A miracle," she said ironically.

"A beautiful miracle like you."

Severus wrinkled his nose. The line was cheesy, to say the least. He expected Skyrah to roll her eyes or make a snarky remark about that. Instead, red tinted her cheeks. Her chest visibly moved up and down, accelerating her breathing. The confident girl that had mocked Daniel a few seconds earlier had disappeared. Why the sudden change of attitude?

"Only my mother and my grandmother have ever called me beautiful," she breathed.

"Well, now you can add my name to the list."

The corners of her mouth twitched, but only for a second. "I don't like my looks. I wish I looked like my mother."

Severus understood everything then. She had been flustered because he had called her beautiful when she only saw the Dark Lord in her. No wonder, considering she remembered his appearance when he looked quite human. Severus had the same problem every time he looked at himself in the mirror. If he wasn't careful, Tobias stared straight back at him.

Now that he thought about it, every time he had complimented her looks, she had diverted the attention elsewhere by starting another conversation or saying she thought the same about him. Sometimes she had been moved to the point she had kissed him or insisted she couldn't look pretty when she was so inflated by the pregnancy. Always so modest. Although she was used to her looks catching people's attention, the most important value she could have, her own, was difficult to gain. Therefore, Severus made a mental note to ensure she felt beautiful with him, as beautiful as he saw her.

"I guarantee you I'm not the only one who thinks you're good-looking. I'm the only one daring enough to tell you though."

Daniel hadn't really convinced her, for, unconsciously or not, she kept rolling a lock of wavy hair around her finger to turn it as curly as Andraste's. Her eyes softened, though.

"Do you want to study with me? _Perhaps_ you'll actually get good grades."

Severus loved it when she teased him. He didn't like it so much when she teased somebody else. That lopsided grin with a spark of mischief had been directed to him. _Only_ to him. She was flirting with Daniel and she didn't even know it.

"You want to spend time with me?"

Skyrah rolled her eyes.

"Yes or no _,_ Keen?"

"No."

Her face remained impassive, albeit Severus knew her well enough to recognize the emotionless mask she put on when she felt attacked. Right then, her pride had been the victim, her pride and hope to find a friend.

"I didn't say I wouldn't study with you later, now, did I?" The light returned to her eyes despite the smug grin on his face that should have alerted her he was scheming something. "First, I'd like to do something else with you... Flying!"

"Not a chance in hell!"

"Come on! You don't need to study anymore! Do something fun for once!"

She folded her arms across her chest, unamused. "I'm a Horned Serpent, a scholar. I like studying."

"And I'm a Pukwudgie, a healer. I like healing, so let me heal you."

"Who says I need healing?" scoffed Skyrah, although Severus read her like an open book: she was actually terrified of Daniel's perspicacity.

"Your eyes."

She stared at the boy for a few moments, breathless.

"Come on, you want to be my friend. You wouldn't have asked me to study with you otherwise. You wouldn't have confessed something as personal as not liking your looks either."

"And I thought you weren't clever."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Skyrah had intended to snort, but the snorting sound turned into chortles not even her hands could completely muffle.

"There, that's a record. You laughed twice in less than an hour. See? I can be a good friend."

When she smiled at Daniel, her eyes held the warmth Severus had fallen in love with. At last. She was beginning to look happier, more like the witch he had married. He hadn't seen so much light on her face since Dione's arrival. Perhaps, the brat was not _that_ bad.

"Flying frightens me. Why don't we take a walk instead?" she negotiated.

"Don't you trust me? I'm the best flyer of our age."

"No, you're the most presumptuous, imprudent boy of our age!"

He gave a boyish grin. "You say presumptuous and imprudent, I say spontaneous. I've never fallen off my broomstick, not once. You have nothing to fear."

Fear.

As soon as Daniel uttered that word, her expression grew conflicted. By the hold she took on his inviting hand, Severus knew that she was finally opening up, honoring the promise of being brave.

Another memory began with the tinkling laughter of a child that resonated across a garden. A five-year-old Skyrah image came to his mind, a déjà vu. Black eyes darted to the window of the house in front of him, following the source of the sound. It wasn't Skyrah. A mess of red curls covered half of her features, yet, he identified little Dione laughing with her parents, playing with a dragon stuffed animal. What a chubby face she had, a rare sight that made him grin feebly.

The joyful family moment contrasted against the tense environment in the garden. Neither Daniel nor Skyrah wore their uniform anymore. They looked about twenty or twenty-one, the age he made the biggest mistake of his life: telling about the prophecy.

The only reason he didn't fall into a never-ending spiral of self-pity was that Skyrah gawped and asked, red-cheeked and out of breath, "Why have you kissed me?"

Severus would have preferred to dive into that familiar spiral than hear that question. That was easier to handle than the turmoil in the pit of his chest that strangled his heart, that feeling that had first come over him when he saw Lily and James snogging in the Great Hall.

"And you are supposed to be the Horned Serpent? The mind? Why do you _think_ people kiss?"

"Bloody hell, Daniel! Don't do this again! You are my best friend. Being something more would complicate things. I don't even know if we are safe being only friends."

"Safe? Safe from what? From whom?"

Sheer terror shone in her dark brown eyes, making him shrink back unwittingly. "My father."

Daniel puckered his brow. "Mister Fawley likes m–"

"I know Connor approves of you," she cut him off. "I meant my _real_ father."

His expression softened. "All fathers-in-law are difficult to please, but I'll show him how much I adore you and he'll have no objections. Why are you so scared of him, anyway?"

She laughed bitterly.

"Whoever isn't afraid of him is a downright fool." At his frown, she gulped and cast spells to prevent eavesdropping from neighbors. "Does You-Know-Who ring a bell?"

His face darkened. Daniel looked much mature than that boy Severus had seen earlier.

"Your father was one of his followers and you're afraid he won't accept a no-maj boyfriend for you."

If only Daniel was right. Skyrah would have given anything for her father to be a mere Death Eater.

"My father's You-Know-Who himself."

Daniel froze.

"You must be joking."

"Do you think I'd _joke_ about that?"

"N-no... But even if it's tr-true, he's gone. He's been gone for years! Why are you afraid?"

"Because he'll be back. We can't be together, or you'll end up _dead_."

Skyrah made to enter inside, probably to be infected with the positivity of her family, but Daniel shouted he loved her, and she turned around to find his palm stroking her cheek. Her face contorted in pain as if his fingers had spikes.

"Please, stop. You can't love me. We can't do this."

But she didn't draw away. She was desperate for him, the same way Severus had been desperate for Lily. Even though he understood her, he wondered why his wife would show him such memories of Daniel. Didn't she know watching her with another man hurt him?

"Yes, we can. You just won't give us a chance, no matter how much that hurts you."

She shoved his hand away. 

"I love you too, dammit! And that's precisely why we can't be together! I'm trying to protect you, to protect myself! Don't you see? I'm hurting now, but I'll suffer even more if you end up dead like Faith!"

"Faith? He killed her? I always thought it was an accident."

She gulped. "It wasn't."

Severus didn't miss the fact she had led him to believe Voldemort himself had killed Faith. Not like he blamed her. He only hated how much Faith's death had scarred her, mainly at the time of making friends or beginning a relationship. Daniel pulled her into his arms and held her tight. Her hesitating arms finally hugged him back.

"You aren't scared of me, after knowing I'm You-Know-Who's daughter?"

"I've never been afraid of you. I'm not going to start now."

"You're brainless."

"I've been called worse… by _you_."

Skyrah let out a half-sob half-chuckle.

"Your father isn't here now," Daniel said, rubbing circles on her back. "Why would you let him control you?"

"I don't want to have a broken heart."

"You are deliberately breaking your heart by trying to push me away. You can't always follow your mind. Your heart would always ache. That isn't wise. If we love each other, we'll find a way."

And that was when Severus realized why she had shown him her memories of Daniel. She had meant to open his eyes. Before Daniel, her self-esteem had been too low; her fear, too great. He had taught her how to accept love. Without him, she would have been too similar to Severus, too afraid to love, too dark, and that would have ruined their relationship. He literally owed that Pukwudgie boy his happiness.

At any rate, he was thankful the memory ended right before Skyrah leaned in to kiss Daniel. He might have gone green with envy otherwise. Pitiful, being envious of a dead man. It didn't make his feelings less real.


	41. Chapter 41

Skyrah kept rocking Corbin, unaware of Severus's presence. Unlike him, her skin showed no scars to testify her abuse. Her insecurities did.

"I would never look at you differently," he had promised; but he did look at her with different eyes now, for he fell deeper in love.

In love with her half-broken heart which still loved and healed.

In love with her body that, despite being under Voldemort's control, had remained warm and welcomed Severus.

In love with her tainted soul which was becoming lighter.

And without fail, in love with her mind. That logical mind she had shielded at all costs. That nonjudgmental mind that had accepted him. That sharp mind that had granted her liberty.

Skyrah placed Corbin in the crib, adjusting the blanket so that he wouldn't get cold. She let out a sigh of relief when a pair of arms hugged her from behind. Severus had seen her at her worst. Yet, here he was, holding her _unafraid_.

He escorted her to their bedroom and planted a protective kiss on her forehead so gently she feared her legs would buckle. She was standing in his arms, though. He would catch her if she fell.

"I hate _him_. He made you do horrible things, witness things a child should never see."

"Severus, you were brought up in an abusive home too. Don't pity me. I wasn't alone. I had a family. You didn't."

"Until now, and I have nothing more precious in this world," he whispered in her ear, his voice radiating with sincerity.

She smiled against his chest and traced his lips, those thin lips that always kissed her pain away.

"I love you," she murmured, leaning in to kiss him.

He didn't let her.

"You loved Daniel too."

His voice had sounded flat as if that didn't bother him, but his difficulty to maintain eye contact suggested the contrary.

"I did."

His hands, which had been on her waist, withdrew.

His mind replayed nonstop the memory in which Skyrah leaned in to kiss Daniel. His face contorted in pain. It was ludicrous, really, but he couldn't help it. He had to remind himself Daniel wasn't here. It was him, Severus, who had married Skyrah and fathered her child. It was him who she woke up next to every morning. Him, not Daniel.

"I needed you to understand I wouldn't be the person I am today without Daniel. I'm sorry my memories of him hurt you."

By the way her voice quavered, she meant it. He sighed.

"Do you miss him?"

"Do you miss Lily? I think you know the answer."

He did. He missed Lily. Occasionally, Skyrah sang muggle songs, impossible for her to know unless Daniel showed them to her. Severus guessed she sang when she missed him the same way he took care of the garden of lilies when he missed Lily. He couldn't blame Skyrah for missing Daniel when he missed his childhood friend too. That didn't mean he would stop comparing himself to him.

"I'm nothing like Daniel. He was a Pukwudgie, a healer, while I... I only cause pain."

"Don't lie. You make me happy."

"Daniel–"

"–did what he could. I was angry, scared and bitter, all the time. He brought the spark I needed but he didn't heal me completely. He couldn't. He didn't understand me fully like you. You know how it feels to be tormented and believe there is darkness inside. That's why I said we could heal each other." He remembered. She had told him that after talking about Daniel and Lily for the very first time. "I still have trouble reminding myself I'm not my father, and you still have trouble reminding yourself you aren't a bad man, but we have each other to remind us how wrong we are and close each other's wounds."

She finished the discourse with a small grin. Severus didn't return it. He couldn't.

"I know Daniel taught you how to love, and I am thankful you met him, but my mind comes up with what-if scenarios in which he lives and you are his wife. It's... It's _dolorous_."

Her expression softened. "I know what it feels like. You haven't had a nightmare about Lily in months, but I sometimes wonder whether you'd have chosen me if you had had the chance to be with her."

He hadn't pondered it. He even doubted whether Lily would have made him happy. After all, she never forgave him. Skyrah had been mad at him on innumerable occasions and had never abandoned him. Heck, she made love to him even being livid.

"Daniel and I would have divorced if we had got married," she admitted, bringing him back to reality. "He made me feel so happy, like I had never been... But I felt selfish for loving him. I felt like I was dragging him down a dangerous path, so in my reluctance to let him go yet trying to keep him safe, I always postponed _everything_."

"What do you mean?"

"We dated for eight years before becoming engaged, flirted for four years before that. He proposed to me three times. How many years do you think it would have taken me to say I wanted to have his baby?"

He raised his eyebrows and ignored the last question. Skyrah having someone else's child was not something he wished to consider.

"You turned down his marriage proposal  _twice_?"

"Three times. I feared he'd break up with me."

That made no sense. He had seen them. They had been in love.

"Why?"

She shrugged.

"I loved him but I wasn't prepared to get married. He knew I only thought that because I was afraid of my father's return. Daniel was very patient with me, but he couldn't mask his pain. And his suffering hurt me, too, so in the end, I asked him to marry me, and when he smiled, I felt the happiest woman alive." Severus almost hid behind his hair to cover the little jealousy that was still visible in his eyes. "He was my first love. You are more than that, Severus. I love you like I have never loved _anybody_. I don't feel selfish for that."

Her blood and his spy role ensured the imminence of peril with or without love. Why should she feel selfish if the danger would be there anyway? She could love freely. So could Severus. It was then he realized why he hadn't thought about choosing between Lily and Skyrah before she asked: it wasn't a problem to solve. He'd marry Skyrah again.

He wanted to tell her that, but the exact words he uttered were, "A hypothetical relationship with Lily wouldn't have worked either. She saw the world in black and white, always did what was morally right. I didn't. I still don't. I do what is necessary, and that usually lies in the grey zone."

Suddenly, he was grateful they had dealt with the topic of Lily and Daniel. Now he had no reason to feel jealous. Skyrah wouldn't be kissing the fabric that covered his Dark Mark if she didn't love him. Merlin knew Lily would have never kissed the symbol of his sins.

Much at ease, he tucked a stray hair behind her ear. The tender gesture reminded him of Andraste tying her hair with the rose Brighid had handed her.

"Your grandmother was a remarkable, wise witch."

"She was."

By her nostalgic grin, he grasped she still missed her, so he took her hand in support.

"Did you find a father figure in Connor?"

"I did for a few years... Dragons were his passion and his demise. Dione was eight when he passed away."

"I'm sorry."

She smiled sadly. "It's okay. I retain a good memory of him even if I wasn't excited about the news of the wedding and the pregnancy."

Not being excited wasn't an adequate descriptor. She had been terrified, almost hysterical, and for a damn good reason.

"How did your mother hide the pregnancy from the Dark Lord?"

"Charms until the fourth month. We were lucky he didn't visit us much. Dione wouldn't exist."

Charms.

Why hadn't Skyrah used them in her first pregnancy during that fatal meeting? But then he remembered they had been caught off guard. One had to look very carefully to even suggest she _might_ be pregnant with her first child. Had they thought about those charms, would their baby girl have survived? Not in the long term.

"Connor looked after Dione when she was born," she continued. "We didn't live in the same place until my father disappeared. I think my mother never told Connor about Faith. I certainly didn't. I didn't want to disappoint him by telling him I was a murderer. I never told Daniel either."

But she had told Severus. She had _shown_ him, and it meant the world to him.

"You aren't a murderer."

She snorted. "Last time I checked, _murderer_ was a term applied to people who kill."

"You _saved_ two lives. The Dark Lord would have tortured and murdered Faith and her parents. You had no choice. You were just a child."

"Don't excuse me, Severus. I committed a crime. That's a burden of guilt I'll always carry with me."

Those words were cutting. Truthful words tended to be. Her shoulders sagged as if the burden rested literally there. In an attempt to release some of her culpability, he kissed them, and her lips curled ever so slightly.

That was it.

Joy would not remove her burden but it would reduce it, so he blurted the first thing that came to his mind he deemed would cheer her up.

"Lying to your mother to escape a bit of scolding, pretending to be asleep while listening closely to adults' conversations... You were adorably naughty and clever as a child."

Her shoulders lifted. A snigger escaped her. There. Mission accomplished. The burden had been eased.

"Adorably? I never thought that word was part of your vocabulary."

"If you say I pronounced it outside these walls, I will obliviate the witnesses with no remorse."

That was a risk she was willing to take. Telling Minerva was tempting, so very tempting. An impish expression flitted across her face.

She looked like an infant, and that was when Severus blurted, "I want to have a daughter who will look _exactly_ like you."

She had shown him her darkest side, expecting things to change between them, only to be met with his desire to have another child with her. It took her a few seconds to recognize the warmth that was born in her heart and extended through her body as love, and when she did, she raised a puckish eyebrow.

"I wanted Corbin to have your eyes and you wanted him to inherit my nose. Mother Nature didn't listen to us then. What makes you think she will do it now? What makes you think she'll look exactly like me?"

After knowing she had postponed everything with Daniel, he hadn't expected that kind of response. The face he pulled, between a frown and a smile, proved it.

"Y-you... You truly want to give Corbin a sister?"

She nodded and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"When would you like to try?"

 _Right now,_ he almost answered, wanting nothing more than to make love to her and show her just how much he cherished her. That, however, would not be sensible.

"We should wait until the war is over to conceive another child. Until then, we shall polish the art of making baby girls. You know I'm a stickler for perfection."

Her crooked smile tickled his neck.

"You realize there is a fifty percent chance it will be a boy again, don't you?"

"We'll keep trying until we have a girl."

"Like the Weasleys?" she teased.

He grimaced. Right. He wasn't planning on forming a full Quidditch team of black-haired, pale-skinned children. Neither was she. Still, his face was so hilarious that she dissolved into laughter.

Seeing her so carefree was like breathing fresh air. He couldn't resist it. He snogged her, dropping his hands to her lower back, making her moan. Oh, yes. He had missed that alluring sound and lightheadedness that erased all his worries, feeling like there wasn't oxygen in his lungs yet being unable to withdraw, being pressed chest to chest. She pulled back too soon to his liking, lips plump and red from the kiss.

"You look striking," he said, as he had promised himself he would.

"I know many people think I'm good-looking, but I don't like my looks. I resemble Father."

"Then why do I never see him when I look at you?"

She swallowed hard. "And who do you see?"

He fixed her with his eyes – suddenly darker, impossible as that appeared – and she felt he was seeing her all, not only her body but her heart, soul and mind.

"I see a talented witch with a fondness for History of Magic and a rebellious side which scares me more often than not but which I admire nonetheless. A passionate Professor who effortlessly gains the affection of her students. A mother, sister and wife who constantly protects her family. A woman who sees the best in me but doesn't see the best in her. I see _you_ , and you're beautiful inside and out."

Fuck.

She loved him.

She loved him so much that words were a mockery, so she circled his neck with her arms, hugged his waist with her legs and crushed their lips so abruptly he tripped on the leg of the bed and fell. He curled them up on instinct, which resulted in rolling a few meters away from the bed. Skyrah ended on top.

"Merlin's pants! Are you injured?"

He shook his head even though his elbow hurt. His buttocks did, too, but he was more worried about her. He needn't. He had been the softest cushion. They stared at each other flushed.

A half-snort, half-cackle escaped her, and then, a booming laugh filled the bedroom. Never would Severus have defined a fall as a victory, not until falling equaled guffaws. And Merlin help him, hers were so contagious his chest rumbled and a coarse sound came from him, creating a rare harmony.

"Sorry. I was too enthusiastic," she said, still chortling.

"I like your enthusiasm," he hummed, placing his hands on her hips. "Although I wouldn't be against going somewhere more comfortable like... our bed?"

"What is it? Isn't the floor warm enough for you? Weren't you supposed to be the bat of the dungeons, immune to the cold?"

"I do not mind the cold, but a pillow against my back would be much appreciated."

Suppressing a giggle, she rose up and extended a hand to help him stand up. He accepted it and took her in his arms bridal style even though the bed was only two meters away.

"You are so melodramatic," she joshed, enjoying every bit of his histrionics.

"Shut up." He lowered her in bed. "I'm trying to seduce you."

She erupted into laughter again, throwing her head back. It gave him a full view of her enticing neck and cleavage on which feather-light kisses poured like raindrops. Granted, barking orders wasn't romantic, but Skyrah fell deeper in love with him, and deeper and deeper as his spidery fingers unfastened her robes. Her giggles were replaced by sighs. He brushed the exposed skin of her chest with his nose, leaving sloppy kisses, while his hand travelled down to her sensitive thigh.

"We must wait six weeks after the pregnancy before indulging in...  _sexual_ intercourse. I could get an infection."

"Penetration isn't indispensable for pleasure. That's the purpose of oral sex."

"Severus!"

"You enjoyed it the last time. You got particularly vocal. Don't even try to deny it."

Sweet Salazar. He was giving her that smug grin that made her want to kiss him and nudge him at the same time. She was too worried to do neither. She didn't miss the fact he hadn't mentioned anything about Albus and his upcoming death. How unmerited the situation was. How fucked up they were.

"You are exquisite," he husked, positioning his head between her legs, and her preoccupations were obscured.

For the first time in her life, she felt gorgeous.

* * *

"I swear, Albus. The predictions about the upcoming demises of the dunderheads I have to teach made by that scatty seer with bulging eyes will come true if I have to endure a mass of students and Professors gushing over Corbin _ever_ again."

Skyrah would have cast Severus a look that told him he had been too cutting if it weren't for the fact she agreed. She didn't fancy another dinner like the Sorting Ceremony's, full of teenagers peeking at Corbin. A particular comment about how the hell Corbin looked so cute when Severus looked the way he did perturbed Skyrah to the point she glared at the gryffindor who had dared say that out loud. He apologized, intuiting his House would start the course with minus zero points otherwise.

As calm as ever, Albus replied, "The rules stipulate the staff must eat together in the Great Hall to create a sense of community."

"Screw the bloody rules! They are a thousand years old!" This time, a pissed off Skyrah had spoken up. "My son is not an exhibition! We'll take him to watch Quidditch games to create that so-called _sense of community_ if we must, but not to the meals. We can't go through that three times a day. It's too much. Corbin deserves a tranquil environment, free of prying eyes."

Albus only needed to look at his grandson, asleep in Severus's arms, to grant their wishes. Only family and friends visited Corbin regularly ever since.

The Snapes had no more hassles during the first months of the school year if one discounted the little sleep they got. The night before Skyrah's birthday was particularly taxing. In fact, Severus only got up to bake a cake and set the table with red and white roses. After that, he went to see if his family was awake.

Skyrah was in the same fetus position he had left her. In contrast, Corbin was happily jerking his arms and legs. Curious brown eyes watched cloth-shaped crows, potions, cauldrons and mortars that dangled from the mobile above the crib – one of Poppy's many gifts.

"Good morning, Corbin Alexander. I see you have slept well despite the trouble you caused," he said, picking him up. "Today I am going to ask your mother something of _vital_ importance. The moment must be faultless."

Wailing babies would ruin that moment. He had to find a way to make Corbin behave. But how? One peek at that half-smirk on his chubby face, and he found the solution: a negotiation, aka, the Slytherin language. Minerva could insist as much as she wanted. Corbin wouldn't defy his genes and become a gryffindor. At least, Severus told himself that.

"If you don't bawl today, I'll..." He'd what? What did his son like apart from milk and being held? As if on cue, Corbin wrapped his fingers around the leg of the stuffed crow that Eileen had given him. Severus smirked. "I'll buy you a new stuffed animal."

The baby cooed, and Severus raised an eyebrow.

"I gather we have a mutual agreement, then."

Severus shook his tiny hand. Although Corbin didn't understand the meaning of sealing a deal, he grinned and sought his hand to repeat the gesture. Severus was only too pleased to play along. Definitely, his son was keen on negotiations like an authentic slytherin. Take that, _Aunt_ Minerva!

He got into bed and waited for Skyrah to wake up. Corbin was lying face down on Severus's chest. He would have snoozed if Corbin hadn't raised his head and stretched, reaching for his big hooked nose. He didn't succeed – his arms were too short and ungainly – but he did trigger a low chuckle from Severus. Corbin smiled a toothless smile in return. So pure. So genuine. Sheer love and bliss.

Severus tapped his son's nose like Corbin had tried to do to him before. The sweetest sound rang out then, airy high-pitched tinkles he wished he would hear for the rest of his life. He had feared he would be like Tobias, unable to bring happiness to his son, yet here he was, recording Corbin's first laughter in his memory, a laughter he had caused. Severus was so attentive he didn't even realize Skyrah had woken up, not until she asked why Corbin had laughed.

He showed her by tapping Corbin's nose again. The baby whooped with such an infectious laughter neither Severus nor Skyrah could suppress their own mirth.

By the time they caught their breaths, Severus had brought Corbin closer to his chest with an easy smile, eyes shut, the lines of stress that typically hardened his face nowhere to be seen. He looked so handsome he took her breath away.

"We were waiting for you to wake up to congratulate you on your birthday, right, Corbin?" he asked, caressing his hair gently.

The coo at the mention of his name made Skyrah giggle again. She gave Severus a thankful cheek kiss, gaining a soft smile that made her wish she had kissed his lips instead. She almost did, but Corbin sighed and extended his arms in her direction as if he wanted a kiss of hers too. She complied. After all, his first laughter had been the most valuable gift she would ever wake up to.

Suddenly, her nostrils flared and she leaped out of the bed, chasing the smell of chocolate cake towards the kitchen like an excited kid in a fair. Severus grinned in self-satisfaction and followed her, the baby clutched in his arms. He found her smelling the roses. This time she kissed him full on the lips.

"What are we doing today, _Mr. Snape_?" she asked a while later, wiping out of her mouth the last grains of the chocolate cake with a napkin. "My last birthday was perfect, and logic says you can't improve perfection."

"Just you wait, _Mrs. Snape_. I might surprise you."

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm looking forward to it, but you still haven't answered my question."

"I thought you'd like to spend time with Corbin and me outside Hogwarts after class. We may go to Hogsmeade, to Diagon Alley, to muggle London... It's your call."

Skyrah made an approving sound. "What about dinner?"

She knew enough already, and she was sharp… too sharp. Giving a clue would spoil the fun. That evening had to be _impeccable_. When she gathered he wouldn't tell her, she pulled a face. Severus leaned down to brush her pouty lips against his, barely a kiss.

"I have to go. You may call Poppy or Albus to look after Corbin if you want to get some sleep."

"There's no need. Corbin and I will be fine. Now go and scare some second-years," she said, gesturing with her hands he should leave.

Severus smirked. One step out of the chambers and the masquerade as the bat of the dungeons was back on.

Throughout the day, Skyrah crossed paths with Albus, Minerva, Eileen and Poppy. They all congratulated her although the latter went beyond...

"Corbin won't let you sleep, let alone let you have some _adult_ fun."

"Poppy!" spluttered Skyrah as a hot blush crept up her cheeks.

She hadn't discussed her sex life with her mother, but she was certain it would feel similar to this.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed! You're married and it's your birthday. Consider it my birthday gift for you: one free night. I love Corbin and I enjoy looking after him."

"I know, but he won't let you sleep either. He only hushes if I sing or if Severus reads to him."

Poppy smiled warmly. "That's sweet, but not enough to persuade me, dear. I'll pick my godson up at half past nine."

She left before Skyrah could object.

After Potions with seventh-years, Severus rushed to his chambers. Harry and Dione stood in front of Skyrah, who was in the doorway holding the baby with one arm and concealing a yawn behind her free hand. Corbin looked a bit drowsy too. The teenagers must have woken them up from a much-needed nap. Severus almost deducted Hufflepuff and Gryffindor points for that when he caught Harry hiding a gift behind his back. Suddenly, any punishment appeared preposterous, even more when Skyrah flashed them a smile.

Inside, Dione picked her nephew up.

"He doesn't look pink and wrinkly anymore," joked Harry.

Severus rolled his eyes while the sisters bit their lips to keep from snickering in the same manner.

"Happy birthday," said Harry, delivering the present at last.

Dione added, "It's from both."

Now fully awake, Skyrah unwrapped the present. By the shape, Severus guessed it was another History book. Harry had always been uncreative when it came to gifts for his wife. To his surprise, it was a vintage album titled _The Snape Family_. Brown eyes glittered even before looking at the photographs. Corbin appeared in nearly all of them, whether alone or with his parents. A few included Dione and Harry. One particular picture left Skyrah breathless. In it, Severus pecked her cheek and returned her smile.

"How did you get this one?" she asked, almost running her fingers over it yet not touching it for fear of damaging it.

"We had to do something in between Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons," mumbled Dione.

"Like spying on us?"

"Like taking photos for this album. Last year, I gave Severus a picture of my mother. I think he liked it," explained Harry, glancing at Severus, whose expression softened. "Dione and I thought that a photograph would be something you would also like, but we took so many we couldn't decide on which to give you."

"Hence, the album," concluded Dione.

"How did you get a wizarding camera in the first place? How did you hide it from us?"

Severus was as curious as Skyrah if not more.

"Ron gave it to me," Harry said with a shrug. "We hid it with invisibility charms in my bedroom and took the photos under the invisibility cloak."

Severus should have felt deceived, but glimpsing at the photographs of Corbin and Skyrah, of himself and Harry after a lesson or of Dione and Skyrah laughing together, all he felt was gratitude. He couldn't have stayed angry when Skyrah held the album as if it was a treasure anyway.

"Can we have a slice of cake now?" wondered Harry, rubbing his belly.

"Have you only come to eat?" chaffed Severus.

"Why else would I come here for?"

Fond memories flooded back when Severus chuckled, and Harry found himself whispering, "I miss you, _all_ of you. Even Corbin's wails."

Severus hid the fact he missed him too behind the roll of his eyes.

"I miss you too... Both of you," said Skyrah, giving forehead kisses to Harry and Dione.

While they ate the cake, commented on some photographs and made Corbin laugh, Harry pretended he was back in Spinner's End. It felt almost real. Almost.

It was time to leave. He didn't want to go back to homework. He didn't even feel like training for Quidditch. He only left because he was aware Severus had planned a special evening for Skyrah. Well, Dione grabbing his hand and leading him out influenced too. She winked at Severus and shut the door.

Skyrah frowned.

"Why did she wink at you?"

Inwardly, Severus cursed Dione. Outwardly, he shrugged, keeping a blank face.

"I haven't the remotest idea."

Yeah, right. And Umbridge was a saint. Dione clearly knew something Skyrah didn't. It was even more evident when he asked where she wanted to spend the afternoon only to distract her.

"Muggle London," she answered, keeping Dione's wink at the back of her mind.

There, Hogwarts Professors could evade any kind of interruption or gossip that places like Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade wouldn't give them. She rather liked camouflaging herself among muggles, free of social pressures; so did Severus. Walking down Hyde Park was a relaxing therapy. The last beams of light patted their skin, warming them enough to tolerate the chilly air. The autumn colors of leaves mixed with the light of the sundown created a spectacle the Snapes hadn't witnessed before. Even Corbin cooed more than usual as if telling them he was delighted to be outdoors.

Later, they were waiting for the dessert in the Italian Restaurant from Cokeworth, _their_ restaurant.

"We sat at this table on our first date."

"A mere coincidence," said Severus with a crooked smile.

It was _not_ a coincidence, but Skyrah didn't insist.

Corbin had fallen asleep in the buggy despite the hubbub. The Snapes had a pleasant conversation until Severus broke eye contact and played with his sleeve. That was so unlike him. She had no time to ask him what was wrong as a waiter emerged from behind her.

" _Panna_ _cotta_ for the gentleman and _tiramisu_ for the lady." He placed the plates on the table. "Enjoy your desserts."

Skyrah thanked him. The waiter grinned slyly right before leaving. How weird, as weird as the meaningful glance he shot Severus.

She finally looked at her tiramisu. A phrase written with chocolate syrup decorated the edge of the plate.

_Marry me._

She read it twice to make sure her mind was tricking her. Nope. No tricks. That waiter must have made a mistake. Before she could voice her thoughts, a chair creaked. Severus's.

He was on one knee, looking at her so intensely she goggled.

"This place is special for us. This is where our first date took place, where we began to open up to each other. It is only fitting that I ask for your hand in marriage here."

Ask for her _what_? They were already married.

"We are husband and wife already... I don't understand."

He grinned softly as if he had anticipated that reaction.

"You never had that special wedding you deserve, and I know there is a part of you that yearns to have it. We are _arranged_ husband and wife. I want more than that."

He took out a velvet box and revealed a silver band with a black pearl like the one of her pendant with the crows but smaller and surrounded by little diamonds. She brought her hands to her mouth and almost laughed at her naivety. This was the reason Dione had winked at him.

"You are the mother of my child, my equal, my heart... Will you marry me, again?"

Even though she kneeled and cupped his face, he wasn't hopeful. He was willing to be turned down and endure heartache if it meant she knew he wanted to call her his wife not because of an arrangement but because he felt like it.

And so he waited for her response. And waited, and waited. And a voice in his mind became louder and louder, calling him ingenuous for ever thinking Skyrah would want to wed him for real. He shut his eyes as if that would plug his ears and prevent her negative answer from processing in his brain. And then she spoke, and the cruel voice in his mind quietened. Another voice rose – feminine, a bit raspy, repeating a single word.

Yes. Yes. Yes.

Merlin. She had said yes on the first try, unlike Daniel.

He slipped the ring on her finger so delicately that she was taken aback. Her lovely smile grew, and Severus felt indebted to Dione for her advice during the purchase of the ideal engagement ring.

Fleshy lips pressed against his. The most innocent peck did crazy things to his heart – one of the many reasons he wanted to marry her. His chest felt lighter, and at the same time, so full of that emotion the Dark Lord considered a weakness. Weakness? Severus felt unstoppable, even if his hands trembled and his heart beat way too fast, even if he had no control over the large grin on his face.

Back at Hogwarts, Skyrah pushed Severus against a wall and kissed him hard. Her husband – now fiancé, paradoxical as it sounded – was besotted. It wasn't due to the wine he had drunk but to her hands on his hair and her mouth on his neck.

A wail separated them.

Severus stifled a groan. Sending him an apologetic look, Skyrah picked the baby up from the buggy.

"Today you were supposed to behave, Corbin," Severus scolded while he helped Skyrah with the diaper change. "The deal has just fallen apart. You will not have another stuffed animal."

She lifted an eyebrow. "You made a deal?"

"We are Slytherins," he replied, making her chuckle.

As Corbin kept crying even with the clean nappy, Skyrah sang the Irish lullaby her grandmother taught her. It always worked on him, especially when she massaged his feet. This time it wasn't any different.

"Do you think we will be able to make love without interruptions?" Severus asked.

It wouldn't be the first time Corbin woke up while his parents were... _busy._

She gazed up at him naughtily. "Poppy offered to look after Corbin tonight as a birthday gift."

"And you accepted? It doesn't sound like you. You must be quite desperate... And to think I kept you _satisfied_ in bed."

Skyrah jabbed his shoulder playfully.

"Yes, you keep me satisfied." A complacent grin appeared on his face. "Don't look at me like that! And no, I didn't agree at first. I warned Poppy he would wail all night if he didn't listen to you reading or to me singing, but she insisted. She'll come at half past nine." She moistened her lips. "Truth be told, I've grown fond of the idea of spending the night with you."

He was looking forward to it too, but Poppy wouldn't arrive yet, so they discussed the wedding arrangements.

"There are three things I am sure about," she started. "First, it will take place after the war is won. I don't fancy a secret wedding like my mother's." Nor did him. If he asked her to marry him, it was to show the world that what they had was real, to give her the chance to have the wedding she merited. "Second, it won't be a massive wedding. Only family and friends will be invited. Third, there will be no dance."

Severus had given her a nod for the first and second requirement, but the third one got him choking, "Excuse me? A wedding with no dance? Will you skip the kiss as well?"

She put her hands on her hips. "Is dancing mandatory?"

And that was when he realized they had never danced together.

"It's tradition and I want to dance with you."

"I have two left feet. I'm even worse at dancing than at cooking."

If it weren't for the deep shame written on her face, Severus would have sniggered.

"Is that so? I would have never guessed. You have a quite captivating– " He bent his head until his lips grazed her earlobe while his hands squeezed her hips,"– _wiggle of the hips_."

Even her neck turned pink at the allusion to sex. He wanted to kiss it. He would have if she hadn't pulled away.

"Bloody hell! Stop with the sexual innuendo already or I won't be able to keep my hands off you and Poppy will find us in a compromising position!"

He grinned slyly. He was scheming something in that cunning mind of his but she didn't know _what_. Not until it was too late and he had her palm on his shoulder, while his own rested on her back. Their free hands were kept at shoulder's height, clasped.

"Oh, no! We _won't_ dance!"

Although she looked as menacing as her grandmother when enraged, he teased her, "Are you...  _afraid_?"

"No! I. just. _can't._ dance."

"I've taught dunderheads for years, some of them clumsier than Mister Longbottom, inconceivable as it seems. You can do this."

"There isn't even music!"

Amused, he kissed her scowl as a sign of encouragement and cast a spell that filled the room with a slow waltz. She groaned. This would be humiliating. But then again, she felt protected in his embrace, and despite his evident eagerness to dance, he wasn't pushing her. Rather, he waited for her permission, remaining still. She almost chuckled to herself. Gods. She was being ridiculous. He had seen her worst memories and hadn't run away. Accidental stamping on his feet would not scare him.

"Shall we start?" she asked.

His face glowed. _Attempting_ to dance with him would be worth it just for the sight. He gave a few instructions and started to move, guiding her. She did okay for a while until she bumped into his foot. A swearword and apology on her behalf followed next, all while covering her face.

"Don't look at the floor. Look into my eyes," he said, retrieving her hands.

Indisputably, he showed more patience with his wife than with his students. Once, a slytherin girl had stepped on him during a demonstration for the Yule Ball. He had made a snide remark that brought tears to her eyes. Of course, the girl – Astoria Greengrass, he recalled – was not Skyrah Andraste Snape.

Severus chanted the rhythm so that Skyrah had it easier to follow him. Three tries later, she was dancing with him even if her steps weren't as graceful as his.

"You are enjoying yourself," he teased. And it was the truth, for she was smiling coyly. "You are considering dancing at our wedding, aren't you?"

"Perhaps, but don't get ahead of yourself... Your ego is already inflated since I told you that you keep me satisfied in bed."

He smiled smugly as they swung across the room.

"Who taught you how to dance?"

"The Malfoys. They were tired of my excuses for skipping dances in the pure-blood parties they invited me to and took matters into their own hands."

"So there was a time you were...  _friends_?"

"I wouldn't say _friends_ , but we were close." Her inquisitive eyes bore into him. Severus felt obliged to elaborate more. "I looked up to Lucius when I was young. He always looked at me not as an inferior but as an equal even when I was a reserved first-year half-blood with a lack of manners. Not even my peers did that. I suspected he only did because he saw a good candidate for the Dark Lord in me. I didn't really care about that as long as he defended me against Potter and his gang."

Even though Skyrah still disliked Lucius, she understood why Severus agreed to make the unbreakable vow, why he never really looked as displeased as her with the identity of Corbin's godfather.

"And Narcissa?"

"Lucius respected me, so she did the same, no questions asked. She is one of the few people who have ever been kind to me."

She would have kissed him to show him he was worthy of kindness. Alas, kissing him would have meant losing track of the dance and stepping on his toes unintentionally, so she didn't.

Only the waltz filled the room, mingled with some baby sighs and their own steps. Before long, knocks added to the mix. The music stopped. Skyrah already missed that look of concentration yet contentment that brewing potions gave him and that he had kept during the waltz.

Severus picked up Corbin and the stuffed crow while his wife opened the door. The warm smile Poppy gave the Snapes while she took the baby and the crow did nothing to ease Skyrah's worry.

"Let your godmother sleep, okay?" she asked, kissing the top of his head.

"Oh, don't worry about me! I'll be fine. I'll take care of Corbin as if he were my own son."

"May I suggest that you tap his nose when you are alone?" asked Severus. "He has done something new today, and I am sure you would like to hear it."

"I will." Poppy winked and gave them a rascally grin. "Have fun."

The Snapes blushed and watched Poppy leave with an amused expression on her face.

Skyrah had just shut the door when they heard their son laughing. Ostensibly, Poppy wasn't as patient as she looked. She hadn't waited long to tap Corbin's nose.

Skyrah's chuckles turned into a gasp when Severus cupped her breasts from behind and husked, "Happy birthday, _fiancée_."

That night was the first in months the Snapes slept soundly...

After having the adult fun Poppy had predicted, that is.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A piece of this chapter is based on a specific scene of JK Rowling's work. I never intended to copy her. In fact, I adapted it to my style and to my story.
> 
> Enjoy!

An emotional mess.

That was Harry. He needed to talk to Severus. A fleeting glance at the Marauders' map revealed where to start looking: near the library. He raced towards that area under the invisibility cloak, making as little noise as possible. He hadn't reached the library yet when he caught a glimpse of a light coming from a wand.

Severus's wand.

Harry uncovered himself and chased him. Severus turned on his heels so abruptly the distressed boy nearly stepped on his cloak. Severus squinted and pointed his wand at Harry's face, blinding the boy.

"Harry?" 

At the hiss the boy gave, Severus directed the light sideways and cast a nonverbal _muffliato_ charm.

"Have you occluded?" asked Severus, taking him by the shoulders. "What was the nightmare about?"

Harry furrowed his brow and looked into a pair of concerned black eyes. He almost chuckled at Severus's assumption he had seen through Voldemort's eyes, and at the same time, he felt warm. Fathers care for their children when they have a nightmare, right?

"I had no nightmares. I wanted to talk to you and I didn't want Skyrah to be around. I knew you patrolled the castle tonight, so..."

Severus cocked an eyebrow and let his shoulders go.

"What is it you need to discuss at this _late_ hour while I am supposed to work?"

Harry thanked the poor light of the room for secreting his blush. Unfortunately, the darkness couldn't mask his stutter and hesitation.

"I-I'm in love w-with Ginny."

Severus lifted his eyebrows. Harry had once asked him what being in love was like. He did not have a crush on Ginny. He was in love indeed. Why did the boy believe it was a bright idea to pour his heart out to somebody like him, though? What was he seeking apart from awkwardness?

"And this concerns me because..."

"I'm lost. I shouldn't have feelings for my best friend's sister. I don't want to lose Ron, but I would like to, you know, ask her out. I need your advice."

No. Severus didn't want to advise him. After all, he had practice in destroying friendships unintentionally. He didn't want Harry to lose a friend because of his counsels.

He was about to say _no_ when supplicant eyes lanced through him. Lily used to look at him like that when she wanted to sneak out past curfew with him. He couldn't say an unequivocal _no_ to her then and he couldn't say an unequivocal _no_ to Harry now. He didn't want to imagine the way he would let himself be manipulated by Corbin and his brown eyes, _Skyrah's_ eyes, in a few years like Harry and his green eyes were doing now. He wouldn't admit the baby had already twisted him around his little finger. Severus shook his head as if the action itself would remove the spell from Harry's puppy eyes.

"May I suggest asking Miss Granger? I do not say it often, but she is intelligent and friends with both Weasleys. She is capable of guiding you."

Harry snorted. "Yeah, right. She's so intelligent yet so stupid when it comes to feelings. Hermione and Ron love each other but are too stubborn to admit it! Ron doesn't even like Lavender but he's dating her!"

Severus had almost forgotten how full of drama teenagers' life were. He didn't miss his teen years, not one bit. It was full of hormones, bad decisions and impulses. Actually, he kept making bad decisions as a grown-up. How come Harry had told him of all people about his love for Ginny, again?

"I haven't confessed my feelings to my own wife yet. I'm not the best person to provide you with advice on the love department."

"You aren't as bad as you believe. She said _yes_ when you proposed! Do you think she would be wearing the ring if she weren't sure you love her?"

Severus had assumed Skyrah had said yes because she loved him. He hadn't considered it the other way around. Was it possible? Did she know how much he loved her even though he had never told her?

"Still not the best model. Skyrah is far more competent than me when it comes to sentiments. She will help you."

Harry clenched his jaw, no more puppy eyes. " _You_ won't. I get it. I'll go back to bed. Good night, _sir_."

A pang of guilt seared Severus as Harry made to leave after almost spitting the word _sir._

Perhaps that was why Severus said, "I can offer you my opinion but I cannot guarantee you that it is either the wisest or the most appropriate counsel to follow."

Harry stalled but didn't turn around.

Good. Severus had captured his attention.

"If Mister Weasley is a good friend, he will not wreck the friendship even if you end up dating his sister. The question here is whether you are ready or not to commit to a relationship with Miss Weasley and whether she reciprocates your feelings."

The boy faced him. Severus had never seen James Potter look as vulnerable as Harry did right then, and he was reminded once again he was dealing with Harry, not Potter.

"Ron was disgusted by the idea of Dean and Ginny dating. Why would he feel any different if it were Ginny and me?"

"Does Miss Granger feel like a sister to you?"

"Yes."

"Would it bother you if Miss Granger and Mister Weasley began a romantic relationship?"

"It would relieve me. That's better than seeing them fooling around with Lavenders and Krums."

Severus smirked before turning serious. "If Miss Granger feels like a sister to you and it would relieve you to see her with your friend in a romantic relationship, why would Mister Weasley feel differently regarding his own sister and his best friend?"

If he put it like that, Harry had nothing to worry about. He flashed Severus a grateful smile which he returned, even if his grin was lopsided and didn't show his teeth.

"Thank you, _Severus_. I know talking about dunderheads in love isn't your recurring topic."

Severus didn't miss the fact he had stressed his first name in contrast to his earlier comeback; the small wound Harry had inflicted when he called him _sir_ in such a manner closed.

"Certainly. I still don't understand why you came to me instead of Skyrah."

Harry shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. "She is a very empathic person and always knows what to say to make me feel better, but you er- _struggle_ with your feelings, and I am struggling now too. I felt like you would understand me better."

And it meant the world to Severus that Harry valued him so much. He wanted to thank the boy. His voice didn't cooperate though. Here he was, the dreaded bat of the dungeons, unable to speak to a student, nodding at him instead.

"I also wanted to tell you something else." Severus raised an eyebrow. Whatever the matter was, it couldn't be worse than the previous about teen infatuations. Or so he thought until Harry explained, "Hermione and Ron saw the opal necklace in Borgin and Burkes. Malfoy went in before the school year. I think he cursed it. I think he is a Death Eater."

Being a spy had its perks. One of them was to keep a straight face and a flat voice even when surprised.

"There is no proof that he bought the necklace, much less that he is a Death Eater."

"He bought it. He must have. Malfoy often goes to the Room of Requirement. He's hiding something. Goyle and Crabbe take polyjuice potion to disguise themselves as different people and guard the entrance."

Severus narrowed his eyes. "How have you obtained this item of information?"

"What does it matter? You know that I am right! Malfoy's scheming something! We must stop him!"

Severus didn't affirm nor deny the statement.

He simply urged the boy to calm down by softening his voice and saying, "I am keeping an eye on Mister Malfoy, Harry. You have nothing to fear."

"He's a real Death Eater then!"

If he kept studying Draco's behavior, Harry could get into trouble. Why didn't he give up? Why was he so obsessed? Severus's patience was running thin. Harry should know by the sneer on his face.

"I never said that. I merely stated that I keep an eye on my students, especially on Slytherins. It is my duty as the Head of the Slytherin House."

"But–"

"Drop the subject this very instant or I will deduct even more House points than I already must for wandering the corridors past curfew. If you want something to work on, get the memory Professor Dumbledore requested, instead of theorizing about Mister Malfoy's whereabouts and loyalties. That is my job, not yours."

Harry huffed indignantly. He was more convinced than ever that Draco was a Death Eater, even if Severus didn't admit it.

Eventually, he did as told and got Horace's memory. After viewing it with Albus, relief flooded through him. Voldemort had aimed to split his soul seven times, meaning he had created six horcruxes. In truth, Albus knew that he had, unwittingly, created seven, the last of which was a green-eyed boy who had just marched out of his office, oblivious to his tragic fate.

If Harry weren't a horcrux, why would he see through Voldemort's eyes and speak Parseltongue? Why would the prophecy say Voldemort would mark the Chosen One as his equal? A part of his soul lived in Harry. It was a fact he had tried to deny for too long. But ignoring what's right in front of you is an absurd behavior, and Albus made a choice: winning the war couldn't depend on his affection for one boy. It couldn't depend on himself, either. His days were numbered. He had to trust someone else with this key piece of information, and that someone else was a couple, his most loyal spy and his wife.

The Snapes arrived at the office one floo call later. At the hint that Harry had to die, Corbin wailed, sensing something was wrong.

"So he must die?" asked Severus, trying to keep calm.

He sounded anything but calm.

"And Voldemort himself must do it. That is essential."

"Harry's just a boy. Albus, you can't be serious," said Skyrah.

"I'm afraid I am."

No.

Not, her brave boy.

No. No. No.

Harry had been abused for most of his life. He deserved love. He deserved to live. She couldn't lose him. She wanted to kick something, to cry. Afraid she would lash out and say something she would regret later, she left with a still crying Corbin. Severus made no move to stop her.

"I thought that we were protecting him for Lily."

"We have protected him because teaching him is indispensable. He will know in due time and arrange matters so that, when he does set out to meet his death, Voldemort is truly defeated."

Severus looked horrified. "You have kept him alive so that he can die at the right moment?"

"Don't be shocked, Severus. How many men and women have you watched die?"

"Lately, only those whom I could not save." He stood up, thinking about how Albus had manipulated him like a puppet for his show. How he had lied, spied and put his life in danger. Severus wanted to reproach him that but all he said was, "You are playing with the life of an innocent boy."

"Don't tell me you've grown to care for a Potter."

"It seems you fooled me into thinking you did," shot back Severus.

"I do care for him."

"You have a funny way of showing it," he sneered.

"If you believe the situation gladdens me, Severus, you are profoundly mistaken. I long for neither his death nor your suffering, but what I want and what must be done to save the world from a dark regime do not fit. Do not dare to think this has been an easy choice to make."

The crack in his voice led Severus to believe Albus was being sincere. It didn't ameliorate the situation.

"Skyrah loves Harry like a son. You are asking us to accept his death. I cannot consent that."

"You must. If you want your family to be free, you will, just like you will kill me. You are the only wizard I know brave enough to ensure the destruction of the remaining horcruxes."

Lily had been used against Severus several times. Albus's new card was his family. Didn't he understand Harry was part of it? Severus hated him. He hated him for being right. He hated he'd have to tell Skyrah that Albus was right.

By the time Albus muttered he was sorry, Severus had already left.

On the way to the dungeons, his mind replayed the previous conversation over and over again. It hurt more and more. Neither the sickness in his stomach nor his pain would change the facts. No matter how fond of the boy he was, Harry was a horcrux. His fate was sealed. With that thought in mind, Severus entered his chambers.

Corbin was in the crib, clutching his mother's fingers. Severus put a hand on her tense shoulder.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, turning her head to look at him.

"Do you want to win the war?"

"Of course I do! And do you know what else I want? I want to live my life without fearing for the loss of every single person who matters to me! I want to live in peace with my family, and that includes Harry!"

Her shouts were the detonator for Corbin's cries. She cursed herself for losing her temper and thanked Merlin Severus was there to take their son and place him on his chest, patting his back. To hush a baby, she needed to be serene.

She wasn't.

The five minutes Corbin took to quieten served to compose herself.

"Harry must know."

"Albus said he isn't ready yet."

"Bloody hell, Severus! Who is ever ready to hear they have to die? He will hate us if he finds out we've been hiding this from him."

"I despise the situation as much as you, but we must obey Albus if we want to have a chance to win this war. The horcruxes are the key to vanquish the Dark Lord. As long as one horcrux remains undestroyed, we will lose. We don't have an alternative. Harry must die."

He didn't even dissimulate the crack in his voice at the last statement.

"I already lost a child. I can't go through that again," she croaked so low she thought Severus hadn't heard her.

But he had, so he put Corbin in the crib and hugged her, telling himself he was holding her only to console her. In truth, he needed to feel her arms around his waist as much as she did, needed to catch that roses smell that came from her hair.

"What if we find a way to stop my father without killing him?"

If Voldemort lived, he would find a way to escape, hide for years and return stronger. Been there, done that. To weed, one had to pull the root out. If not, the plant of evil grew again.

"That's wishful thinking," Severus murmured gently.

Even though his shoulder didn't get damp, Skyrah made a sound that reminded him of a sob.

In fact, she had said, "I know."

She tightened her grip, grateful that Severus laid his chin on top of her head and made her feel cared for.

"Albus has failed me this year. First, when he asked you to kill him. And now this." She gulped. "I used to admire him. He helped my sister. He helped you. He is a doting grandfather but he has a lot to learn about how to be a good _father_."

Honestly? He felt the same; he was as disappointed as her, helpless, even, but he understood Albus.

"Losing one life to avoid a war and ensure our liberty is a minor cost for him, for the greater good."

_A life isn't a minor cost_. She didn't voice it, but there was no need. By the tone he had adopted, Severus opined the same she did.

"When are we telling Harry?"

"Not anytime soon."

She snorted. "So you'll follow Albus's orders and wait until the last day to tell him he must die?"

"No. He should know in the summer. Let him have a tranquil school year. He's never had one."

The last statement convinced her. As Severus patted her back, Skyrah buried her face in his neck, her eyelashes tickling his skin.

"There really isn't any other way, is there? Harry will have to die because of my father and I hate it. I hate that my father controls my life so much."

"He doesn't control you as much as you believe," he said, running his fingers through her hair. "You were behind the rescue of your sister. You taught him a flying spell that weakens the Death Eaters when they run away from the aurors. You are doing everything possible to keep Harry safe. You learnt to love me even though you were obliged to marry me. You had a son not only to please the Dark Lord but to be happy."

Her eyes fell on their now sleeping baby. She needed to know at least Corbin would be safe. Failing to protect Harry was hard enough.

"I am still afraid. I know this is his aim. I should banish the feeling but I can't. Apart from setting Lucius to spy on us, he hasn't made any move concerning Corbin. We only know he is his backup plan in case his horcruxes are destroyed, but what has he planned for him exactly?"

"My guess is he will keep Corbin in the background until his immortality is in jeopardy. Then he will possess him." Quirrel and Ginny's incident with the Chamber of Secrets were still fresh in his mind. He wouldn't put it past Voldemort to repeat the strategy. "It isn't practical to possess him until he grows up. This must be the reason he insisted he wanted an heir fast. Although, considering he wants you to join his cause, he might want Corbin to rule by his side as well."

"I won't let that happen," she vowed fiercely.

"Neither will I," he said, kissing her temple. "We have never played by the Dark Lord's rules."

Corbin smiled in his sleep as if he had heard them.

* * *

The lavatory tiles were stained red with Draco's blood.

Severus looked at Harry aghast – the longest seconds of his life. Only the Dursleys had looked at him like that. _Perhaps Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon have been right all along,_ he thought.  _Perhaps I am a freak, a hazard._

After chanting a counter-curse, Severus took Draco to the infirmary.

Moaning Myrtle bawled until he came back. With a simple command in that silky voice of his, the ghost swooped back into the toilet.

It was quiet, _awfully_ quiet. The quietness bothered Harry. It made him reflect, and right then, he could only think about Draco bleeding out. He preferred Moaning Myrtle's howls.

"Apparently, I underestimated you, _Potter_. Who would have thought you knew Dark Magic? Who taught you? Not me, and I highly doubt my wife teaches such spells in class."

The way he uttered his surname added to the high disappointment in his black eyes – eyes that usually held pride when they were alone – sickened Harry. He didn't even want to imagine how Skyrah would have looked at him if she had been there.

"I read about it."

"Where?"

Harry could lie. It would be so easy now that he could occlude. In fact, he wouldn't have hesitated to lie had his relationship with Severus not evolved. Keeping the truth from him would be a huge mistake though. He had turned him down once. He wouldn't do it again on the same day.

"In my Potions book."

Severus paled. "You are not referring to the book you bought with your friends in Diagon Alley. How did you get _that_ other book?"

Harry swallowed hard and explained to him that Professor Slughorn offered one of his spare books when he forgot his own. The owner, the Half-Blood Prince, wrote potions and spells inscriptions that helped him brew perfectly. If he had known _sectumsempra_ wasn't harmless like _langlock_ or _levicorpus_ , he wouldn't have used it. Now, he couldn't even look Severus in the eye. At least, looking at the floor hid his blush.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

Harry shrugged. "I wanted to impress you… I am good at Potions for the first time in forever. Thanks to the book, I can finally make you proud."

Severus closed his eyes. That warm feeling he got when Harry mentioned he wanted to make him proud couldn't distract him. Draco could have died because of a spell he had invented. The book was dangerous. He had to get rid of it.

Fluttering his eyes open, Severus ordered, "You will give me that book."

Harry shot his head up, finally looking at Severus.

"What?! But then I'll _fail_ Potions! The Half-Blood Prince has helped me immensely! I need good grades to become an auror!"

"I can help you just as much as the Half-Blood Prince, if not more."

Harry snorted. "I've been your student for years and I've never got outstanding grades until now."

"Because you never paid attention," he sneered. "You will give me the book and you will have detention with me. You should be thankful you won't be expelled."

Harry shook his head. "I will spend every weekend until summer break in detention if I must; I won't even get mad about missing Quidditch, but don't take the book away from me. Please."

"Dammit, Harry! This book is pernicious! Don't you see?! You nearly killed a student!"

"But I need the Half-Blood Prince's help!"

" _I_ am the Half-Blood Prince!" he blew up, restraining the impulse to shake the boy. "It's _I_ who noted down different ways to brew potions! It's _I_ who invented those bloody spells!"

Green eyes grew wide. Severus was the Half-Blood Prince? Severus had been helping him all this time and he hadn't even thought of the possibility. But the more Harry thought about it, the more sense it made. Severus wouldn't lie to him.

"Get the book and give it back to me before anybody else gets injured. I'll be in my chambers. Detention will start tomorrow."

Severus made to leave, his cloak waving to the beat of his steps.

"Wait! Don't tell Skyrah! I don't want her to look at me the way you did before!"

"I keep nothing from my wife," he uttered slowly, turning his face to Harry but showing his back. "She will know."

"Then let me be the one to tell her!"

Harry was on the verge of tears. Severus hated bringing tears to those eyes. He had ever since he found out Privet Drive was hell on Earth. Overcoming the urge to look away, he gave the boy a nod.

" _Sectumsempra_ is for the enemies. You invented it to defend yourself against my father and his friends, didn't you? Did you use it on them?"

"I promised myself I would not use that curse unless I feared for my life. I broke that promise when I became a Death Eater right after graduating, not before. That does not mean I never hexed or jinxed them. I did. Several times."

By the tone of his voice, he might regret using the sectumsempra curse, but not hexing and jinxing his father and his friends. After witnessing the harassment Severus had been subjected to because of them, Harry didn't blame him.

"Did you really fear for your life to the point you created the spell? So my father went as far as–"

"That one time I feared for my life, it wasn't because of him," he cut Harry off, finally turning around to face him.

"Was it Sirius? Is that why you hated him? Pettigrew, maybe?"

Severus didn't provide an answer. Last time Harry had discovered something bad about his father, he had become truly upset. Finding out his godfather had pranked him to his death wouldn't produce a different outcome. Cursing Draco was enough drama for the week. He wouldn't add Sirius to the equation. Harry was as pigheaded as Lily though. He wouldn't give up so easily.

"I know you are highly disappointed in me, but I still love you, and I want to know."

He had taken after Lily's persuading skills, too, for Severus found himself mumbling, "It occurred during a full moon night."

Granted, the information was not detailed, but Harry wasn't a fool. He had an idea of what could have happened.

"Remus attacked you in his werewolf form, didn't he? But you still protected me and my friends during that night. That must be one of your bravest acts. Thank you."

Harry took one step forward and opened his arms as if he wanted to hug him. His arms hung limp at his sides when he remembered the reason they were in the lavatory. Severus wished he had gone ahead anyway.

"We already discussed that, Harry. You needn't thank me. We shouldn't be talking about this. You should be with that book in your hands."

So he looked for it.

Later, he knocked on his chambers' door, praying the chat with Skyrah ran smoothly. Severus opened the door and tilted his head to indicate he should come in, snatching the book from him.

"Corbin has been napping for a long time now," said Skyrah the moment she spotted Harry. "I'm sure he will wake up soon. Do you want to see him?"

By the grin on her face, Severus hadn't uttered a word about the accident, and for that Harry was thankful.

"Later... I need to talk to you. _Alone_."

Severus nodded at him and left the room.

Noticing the boy was fidgeting, Skyrah took his hand and guided him to the couch. Seated, Harry felt a pair of eyes observing him. Like a crow. Severus wouldn't let him leave until he explained everything to her; of that, he was sure.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't want to disappoint you. I already disappointed Severus and I... I didn't like it."

Lifting his chin and forcing him to look at her, she inquired, "Why do you think you will disappoint me?"

"I nearly killed Malfoy."

She gasped. He had anticipated surprise as the first step. The second step was horror, only she didn't look horrified. Strangely, her eyes got misty with compassion. It bewildered him. He didn't know she had killed her best friend once.

"The book I gave to Severus used to belong to him when he was a student, but I didn't know it. I read that _sectumsempra_ was for the enemies in it, so I cast it to defend myself. I didn't know what it would do. If Severus hadn't come sooner, I–"

She shushed him. He didn't realize he had been crying until she wiped his tears away.

"Is Draco okay?"

"He's in the infirmary. I think that he won't even have scars."

"That's good news." She paused. "Would you have cursed him if you had known the effects?"

"No."

Relieved, she squeezed his hand. She hadn't stopped holding it.

"Aren't you going to punish me or scold me?"

Skyrah grinned ruefully. "My husband must have already given you the detention of the century. What you did was wrong, but you wouldn't have done it if you had known the consequences. I expect you to be more sensible from now on. Learn from your mistakes. This can't happen again."

"It won't," he rasped.

She hugged him. Puzzled as he was, the warm gesture comforted him in a way he didn't know he needed. His hands found her back timidly, and he hid his face in the crook of her neck.

"Aren't you disappointed in me?"

"No, sweetheart. I just hope you are all right. I know you must be scared now, horrified of what happened and what could have happened–" A flash of Draco's blood came to his mind, and he couldn't help but shiver and hug her tighter, "–although you owe an apology to Draco."

Harry scoffed, "Yeah, right, as if he'd listen to me."

"I said I am not disappointed, but if you don't even try to apologize to someone who has almost died because of your mistake, this will change." Her stern voice made him gulp. "I know you feel sorry for the turn of events. Let Draco know that too."

He nodded. He wouldn't disappoint her. He couldn't take it. Deep down, he knew it was the right thing to do. Gryffindors do what is right.

"Why didn't you use your own book?"

"Severus's book had inscriptions. They helped me excel at Potions. I've never been good at it before. I could make him proud for the first time in forever."

"You are wrong, Harry. Severus was proud of you before. He still is," she said, rubbing his back.

His lips curled into a small smile against her shoulder, but he soon pouted, "I won't be able to follow Potions lessons without his book. It's a complex subject."

"If you ask, Severus will help you like I help you with History of Magic."

Harry shook his head. "He won't help me after this."

"Sweetheart, Severus knows you didn't mean to injure Draco. If anything, I bet he blames himself for creating the spell in the first place."

They fell silent for a while. With eyes shut, Harry focused on her regular heartbeat and fingers on his tousled hair. Her touch was more palliating than any calming draught, and he found himself breathing deeply. If it had been night, he would have fallen asleep like an infant in his mother's arms.

"Thank you," he whispered thickly.

"Whatever for?"

"For not judging me and behaving like a mother."

She kissed his forehead in response. They were locked in an embrace until Corbin woke up and Skyrah rose to pick him up.

Meanwhile, Harry followed the fumes that led him to the laboratory. Severus kept his head down. Either, his full attention was confined to the potion he was brewing or he was ignoring him on purpose. Harry bet on the latter.

"What are you brewing?" 

Severus didn't look at him for a long time. Harry was about to give up when a silky voice resounded in the room.

"This potion will help Mister Malfoy recover more quickly."

"Oh..."

Severus kept stirring the violet substance.

"I was thinking... Now that I'll have detention with you, you might teach me Potions." Severus stopped brewing but didn't gaze at him. "I mean, you might give me tips on brewing certain potions while I scrub cauldrons."

"I might."

The stirring motion resumed. If Severus had raised his head, Harry would have detected a tender look in the blackest eyes. The boy smiled anyway. Even though the Half-Blood Prince's book wasn't in his possession anymore, he could still rely on his aid.

* * *

Two days after the accident, Harry headed to the infirmary. He hadn't expected to catch Dione creeping out of the Hospital Wing. The realization that she must have paid Draco – the only injured student – a visit added to his confusion. Why would she? And most important of all, why would Draco be smiling with his eyes shut in the hospital bed? Smiling, of all things. Last time he had been injured, he had whined about his broken arm nonstop. Now he even looked... happy?

"Malfoy."

Draco opened his eyes in alarm. "Potter?! What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Apologizing."

Draco gave a bittersweet laugh. "Save your apologies. I don't want them."

"I don't care. I came here to apologize and I will. I would have never used that curse if I had known what it did. I'm sorry. I mean it."

Draco ignored him, hoping he would take the hint that he didn't forgive him and that he wanted to be left alone. Harry got it, so he took his leave. He was curious about Dione anyhow. Considering the short conversation he had just had with Draco, she wouldn't be far away. He found her in the corridor that led to Hufflepuff's Common Room.

"Dione! Wait! We need to talk."

She looked at him a bit scared, but seeing there wasn't a way out, she nodded. He grabbed her wrist and guided her towards an empty classroom, away from eavesdroppers.

"You were with Malfoy." His accusatory tone made her cringe. "When Professor Dumbledore came to Spinner's End, you said you used to talk to him... Are you secret friends?"

She shook her head, her curls swirling in front of her face. They weren't friends, technically, but she still felt as if she had been caught doing something inappropriate.

"Why did you go to the infirmary then?"

Harry was looking straight at her, making her uncomfortable. She shifted her weight to her left leg and put a rebel curl behind her ear while lowering her gaze.

"Why did you go to see him?" he pressed.

"Why did _you_?" she shot back, finally meeting his eyes.

"To apologize." Dione gaped, surprised at his sincerity. "What's your excuse?"

She wished she could run away, but that wouldn't make Harry forget what he saw. Why did he care anyway? Didn't he have anything else to do? Quidditch? Homework? Maybe, if she distracted him long enough, he would drop the subject.

Grasping she wouldn't tell him yet, Harry insisted, "Look, you're my friend, and I don't want you to be close to Malfoy. He's a git, and I suspect he's a Death Eater as well."

"He isn't."

"How do you know?"

"I..." she trailed off, realizing she had no cogent reason to believe he wasn't a Death Eater. She didn't want to believe he was one, although it would explain why Draco was so reluctant to be friends. "He can't be a D-Death Eater."

"His father is one."

Funny. She had told Draco something similar when they first met. Now she couldn't wait to explain to Harry just how wrong she had been; how wrong he was.

"Blood isn't proof enough," she said, folding her arms across her chest in the same manner her sister did when crossed. "Skyrah isn't like her father. Why would Draco be like his?"

"Malfoy's nothing but a conceited spoiled bully and a Death Eater! He was behind Katie Bell's incident! I'm sure of it! He goes to the Room of Requirement more times than I can count! He's scheming something. Why are you defending him?"

"Because he isn't _evil_!"

Harry snorted. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you are in love with him."

"Maybe I am!" she squeaked, covering her mouth immediately after.

Her palms did neither conceal her flushed cheeks nor impede Harry's shock, if the choking sound he made was of any indication. He was disgusted, but above all, he wanted to laugh at the irony. Last year, he told Severus he would go nuts if Hermione and Draco dated. Dione having feelings for the git wasn't any different. After living with her on Spinner's End, he had grown to care for her. A narcissitic, spiteful scoundrel wasn't good enough for the softhearted, amiable girl. Merely muttering the names of Dione and Draco in the same sentence made him shudder.

"You _can't_ like him."

"You can't tell me whom to fancy! Last year I didn't tell you that you shouldn't like Cho!"

It was his turn to blush. "Don't change the subject! Malfoy's dangerous!"

"I know, okay?!"

Harry passed his hand through his already messy hair. "Who knows about… _this_?"

"Apart from you? Skyrah."

"And what did she tell you?"

"To keep my distance."

Harry scoffed, "I see you obey your sister unquestioningly."

"I only went to see him because he was cursed." _By you_ , she thought, but she was too kind to actually voice it. "There is nothing to fear. Draco pushes me away all the time. We don't talk much. We've actually talked less than five times in Hogwarts. He avoids me."

Merlin. She had it bad. She even counted the times she talked to _him_.

Overlooking that fact, Harry said, "He was smiling when I arrived. I've never seen him smile; it must be because of you. I think he has feelings for you."

"So told me Skyrah, but it doesn't matter," she whispered in an upset tone. "We are foes."

"So why _him_?"

She shrugged. "Draco was nice to me. He was willing to risk his life and his family's just to help me."

Harry didn't know what to say. _Nice_ and _Draco_ didn't go together in a sentence.

"Does he really avoid you?"

"Yes, and I know it's for the best. Skyrah trusts me. Can't you do the same?"

"I don't want to see you hurt," he said, his voice only above a whisper. "I care for you."

Her expression softened. She kissed his cheek like Skyrah had done so many times to thank him, and he knew Dione cared for him even if she didn't say it.

"I'll be fine as long as you keep the secret."

Harry promised he would. He only wished Dione knew what she was doing. She was playing with fire. Even being cautious, she could get burned.


	43. Chapter 43

Dione spent two weeks having trouble paying attention in class.

"I know you care about Draco, but that must not affect your academic performance. He'll be fine, little one," Skyrah said yesterday after Defense Against the Dark Arts, squeezing her shoulders.

She had been right. Draco left the infirmary the very next day. Dione, however, kept staring at him when she thought he didn't see. He didn't roll his sleeves up to brew in Potions class, contrary to what he used to do last year. The only reason why he wouldn't do it now frightened her: a dark mark tainted his skin. Still, she refused to believe it until he told her, so she sent Draco an anonymous note.

" _Astronomy Tower. After supper."_

By the way Draco glanced at her while he got up from the Slytherin table of the Great Hall, he had fathomed she had written it. Dione gobbled the last bites of pear and panted up the staircase to the Astronomy Tower. The door was ajar and she peeped in.

There he was, leaning over the balcony. If he hadn't been showing his back to her, she would have seen the stars reflected in his eyes.

"You came," she breathed almost in awe.

"You asked me to," was all he said, not bothering facing her.

She couldn't stand the lengthy silence, so she approached him. Neither the resounding footsteps nor the sudden closeness, one meter apart, were enough for Draco to swing about, so she resorted to bluntness.

"What do you do in the Room of Requirement?"

He stiffened and turned around slowly. He regretted it as soon as he locked eyes with her. Her blue eyes shifted his focus too easily. He had to flee, or else, Dione would figure him out. The fewer people who knew about his loyalties and his mission, the better, or so he told himself, pretending the little voice in his head repeating he didn't tell her to avoid her disappointment didn't exist.

A peek at the door was enough for Dione to block his path and ruin his escape plan. He was taller than her, but somehow, he felt small in front of her fiery stance. Her fierceness stunned him and attracted him at the same time. Usually, she was kind, soft-spoken, but when she showed her fire, he became a moth. It was scary, and whenever he was scared, he activated his defense mechanism: jeering.

"You should know by now that snakes are poisonous, Fawley. I was bad for you before, but I am even more dangerous now. Quit poking your nose into my business and let me go."

Dione could have easily teased him about the fact some badgers had such a thick skin snakes' venom didn't even reach their system, but she wasn't in the mood to joke. Involuntarily or not, he had touched his forearm at the word _dangerous._

"You're a Death Eater." His silence hit her like a bucket of cold water. "How could you?"

"Like father, like son. Wasn't that what you told me?" he scoffed. "I don't know why you act surprised. Death Eaters hurt blood traitors. This is what we do. It is our nature."

"You helped a blood traitor once," she reminded him, referring to herself.

"I wasn't marked then."

"So you'd hurt me now?"

Yes, he would, even if he did everything to avoid that scenario, even if he didn't mean to. He wasn't brave enough to tell her, though, so he kept quiet, hoping she would drop the subject. No such luck.

"Has He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named commanded you to...  _kill_ me?"

"He hasn't even mentioned you."

"But he has mentioned Katie Bell, hasn't he?" At least, Harry had told her Draco had been involved in the incident. Even though she didn't want to believe him, so far, all his suspicions about Draco had been confirmed. "Why is he interested in her?"

"He isn't."

"But she almost died."

The comment unsettled him. If only for a second, Dione could have sworn he was remorseful. If he regretted something, it meant Harry was right. Draco had been involved.

"Why did you try to kill her?"

"I never intended on killing _her_."

By the emphasis on the pronoun, he had intended on killing someone else. The fact he didn't tell her who, not even when she pressed him, sickened her. It meant she knew whoever the target was.

This wasn't the boy who, despite being an arrogant bully, had given her food and offered to send letters so that Skyrah could communicate with her and her mother. This wasn't the boy who had fought a small grin when he saw her in the infirmary, for that boy would never be a murderer, marked or not.

"Why? Why did you choose this path?"

For the longest time, only some hoots were heard from afar. If he didn't want to tell her, he would have already left, but he stayed.

"Draco, please. Confide in me. I only want to help."

Help was everything he needed and everything he repelled – a constant struggle. Dione had never seen such a vulnerable Draco – teary-eyed, with trembling lips. Afraid hugging him was going too far, she traced the scar Umbridge's black quill left on his hand. He didn't withdraw. In fact, he lingered. It was the first display of affection he had received in a long time, and he needed that feeling of protection. Maybe this was the reason why he confessed he had had no choice.

"He's threatened to kill or hurt your family, hasn't he? That trick always works on my sister." He held back a sob – all the confirmation she required. "I'm sorry you have to go through this. You don't deserve it."

She put a hand on his cold-sweated cheek. The longer she caressed it, the more addictive her touch grew. Draco had thought her fire attracted him. He kept on denying her sympathy was equally alluring. She was the only person who genuinely worried about him – her foe – and he couldn't understand why. He couldn't understand why he leaned into her touch either. It was frightening. He couldn't lose self-control like that. He had revealed more than he should. He had to chase her away before they both got hurt.

"Stop it! Are you so stupid you don't see I'm bad for you? I'm a Death Eater, Fawley! Stay away from me!" he bellowed, breaking free from her.

But he still didn't leave. In fact, he asked her to leave instead, as if he wasn't strong enough to walk out of that room.

"Death Eaters hurt blood traitors. It is what they do. But you aren't one. You aren't a killer. I've met many Death Eaters, and you aren't like them. You wouldn't be trying to push me away to protect me if you were."

"I'm not trying to protect you! I couldn't care less about you!"

A strained silence followed. He refused to look at her.

"I don't believe you."

"You're more ingenuous than I thought then."

"Prove it. Prove I'm ingenuous. Look into my eyes and say you don't care for me."

Their gazes locked. His irises were of a frosty grey shade, as always. Although the more she studied them, the more the frost melted. One second, his Adam's apple moved as if he wanted to speak. Next, slightly chapped lips met soft lips.

She had imagined many first kiss scenarios – all of them involved mild kissing. The reality couldn't be farther from that. He was brusque, pressing her back against the nearest cold, stony wall, kissing her like he couldn't get enough. The kiss was clumsy, ravenous, full of clicking teeth, bumping noses and fingers getting caught in a labyrinth of reddish curls, yet better than anything she had daydreamed about. She kissed him back once the shockwaves passed, running her hands down his back. As a response, he pressed his body closer to hers.

A barely audible, feminine whimper triggered Draco's common sense. If they became closer, her life – which was already at a high risk for being Skyrah's sister – would be in a greater peril. He cared too much for her to allow that. He broke the kiss and removed his hands from her hair as if the red ringlets were flames.

Her irregular, hot breath kept caressing his neck, tempting him to kiss her again. Afraid he would do just that, he took one step back, shutting his eyes to avoid peeking at her swollen, parted lips. His trembling body gave the impression he was a lost, frightened child, not the aristocratic, composed pure-blood wizard he showed to the world.

"I can't," he husked.

He couldn't what? Prove she was ingenuous by saying he didn't care for her while he looked her in the eye? Kiss her? _Neither_ , she guessed.

"You feel something for me," she said, putting her palm above his wildly-thumping heart. Then, she took his shaky hand and laid it on her chest. Her heartbeat matched his. "And I feel something for you."

He made a choking sound.

Bloody hell.

His life would be easier if he hadn't met her. Emptier, too.

Why was life so complicated? Why couldn't he feel something for Pansy or Daphne? Astoria, even. Why did she have to be the sister of his Professor, aka, Voldemort's daughter? And most important of all, why did she have to return his feelings and give him false hope?

"It doesn't matter. We are on different sides of the war. If we were together, we would dig our own graves."

His voice cracked. His heart, too.

Dione wanted to tell him there was nothing to fear, but that would be lying to herself. Draco was right. Beginning a relationship would be irrational. Hazardous. Not to mention Skyrah trusted she wouldn't get too close to the boy. Not only had Dione met him in secret but also kissed him. Considering that telling her sister about the meeting would worry her and even scare her, Dione chose not to mention it to her. It would be okay as long as she didn't let the mistake grow to the point she couldn't control the situation. Thus, she made no move to stop him when he took his leave.

Suddenly, the low temperature in the Astronomy Tower penetrated her bones. Dione wrapped her arms around herself, wondering why doing the right thing felt so wrong. As the cold didn't go away, she headed to the warmest place in Hogwarts – the Hufflepuff dorms – and hoped to feel better after a good night's sleep. Only she couldn't rest. The kiss kept haunting her. Little did she know Draco was dealing with the same issue in the Slytherin dorms.

* * *

"There! All clean, sweetheart!" exclaimed Skyrah, fastening the diaper and leaving the ebony desk spotless with a swish of her wand.

Corbin jerked his legs, mirroring her excitement.

She had left Ginny's half-assessed essay close to him, and the parchment was now falling on the floor. Inwardly, she cursed herself for being so messy. Outwardly, she groaned. She tried not to swear in front of Corbin. She didn't want him to pick up her bad language in the not-so-distant future. Skyrah picked the parchment up and put it on top of a pile of uncorrected essays. Fifth-year students were becoming anxious as the OWLs would take place in less than two months. They wanted to have every single, corrected assignment and test back to study from as soon as possible. Playful, chocolate eyes were making it difficult for Skyrah to make that possible though.

"Corbin Alexander Snape, you will be a heartbreaker when you grow up! You already have me wrapped around your little finger."

If Severus hadn't been teaching, he would have teased her about the baby talk and the expressive faces she pulled. It wasn't like she cared. She had caught him putting on a melodic, high-pitched voice with Corbin too.

She couldn't resist her son, not when he babbled. Kisses dropped everywhere: his forehead, his tummy, his toes… And her greatest weakness: Severus's hooked nose in miniature. Baby laughter – that contagious sound she adored – filled the room. Those essays could wait on the desk. This was far more important, period.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Skyrah took Corbin in her arms, puffing. Couldn't whoever was behind the door wait while she had her family time?

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Apparently not. Keeping her petulance at bay, she opened the door.

Albus.

They hadn't talked much lately. She had subtly avoided him ever since he commanded Severus to kill him and said Harry had to die. Shutting the door in his face would not be subtle, not to say she couldn't shun him forever. Hence, she responded his greetings with a nod and a step aside to let him in. He masked the physical pain from the curse rather well but not the slow walking pace nor the sad lines of his face. Her chest tightened but she ignored the feeling and asked him to take a seat, sitting on the leather sofa herself. Gratefully, he sat down – not too close, not too far – the perfect distance.

"May I hold him?" he inquired, tilting his head in Corbin's direction when the blanket of awkwardness became too heavy on their shoulders.

"Have you earned it? You tell me."

Never had she heard such a piercing silence. He missed the baby. She saw it in his eyes. They didn't twinkle. Yet, he was incapable of defending himself. That only infuriated her. How could he treat Harry and Severus as if they were his marionettes and expect nothing had changed between them?

"I used to look up to you. Now, I can only think you don't deserve my husband's loyalty. He's done everything for you, for Lily's memory! You are asking the impossible of him!"

Not as collected as he would have wished, he said, "I'm asking him to do what is necessary to win the war."

"You are asking him to sacrifice his _soul_!"

Albus flinched.

Voldemort reveled in the torment of those who wronged him. It wasn't any different from the tiny pleasure Skyrah was taking in hurting Albus the way he was hurting her family. If she hadn't been so agitated, she would have realized she was behaving like a poisonous snake.

"I thought you loved him like your son! He cares for you, dammit! A father doesn't tell his son to kill! That's what _my_ father did to me! I never thought that you would be so..." Her eyes misted. Her voice croaked. "So _merciless_. I was delighted to know you wanted to be Corbin's grandfather. I thought you'd be everything my father wouldn't be. I was wrong. So excuse me if I question whether you are worthy of holding my son."

Bitter words like these had seldom been directed to Albus. Being respected by the wizarding community, criticism wasn't something he received frequently. The comparison between him and Voldemort was a hard blow, mainly because she was right. In many ways, Voldemort was his equal. Albus might have never used unforgivable curses, but his methods to manipulate his followers were just as effective.

"I understand your anger, but everything I do, I do it for the greater good, to build a fairer world."

"Do you honestly think that ordering Severus to kill you makes a fairer world? Harry's death?"

"The actions themselves aren't fair. I am aware of that. I am also aware that my days are numbered. I'd rather be killed by Severus than anybody else. If he kills me, Voldemort will value him more, confide in him. It will be beneficial for the Order. My death won't be in vain. Neither will Harry's."

She suppressed a snort. "The means justify the end. That's your philosophy."

"I would like to stop Voldemort without deaths or violence, but the world doesn't work like that. On occasion, you have to lose a battle in order to win the war. And I want to clinch the victory. I want my grandson, if you still allow me to call him that, to grow up in a better world."

In Ilvermorny, many Professors praised Horned Serpents' logic. They didn't understand that what they saw as an asset was also their biggest weakness. Whenever a discourse was logic like Albus's, Horned Serpents like Skyrah were easily convinced, ignoring their hearts and souls. Her head knew that the world was cruel, wicked, and that sometimes a dark tunnel led to the light. Suddenly, she realized she wasn't mad at Albus. If anything, she was upset because he reminded her how the world operates. The world was a lonely place if one had no family. Albus never talked about his. Did he even have one? Was that the reason he had become so attached to Corbin?

"Do you have a family?"

"I did, once."

"They're gone?" she guessed, gently.

"My brother's alive. He blames me for our sister's death."

By the dark tone of his voice, he blamed himself too. Her expression softened.

"Does Severus truly feel like a son to you?"

"I have never been a father. I do not know the feeling but I do care for him a lot. I see myself in him."

Parents see themselves in their children.

The more Corbin grew, the more similarities Skyrah found between him and herself or Severus. Their son had her fussiness but his inclination for Potions, her empathy but his sneer. Parallels existed between the Snapes and Harry as well. The boy was as compassionate as Skyrah, as loyal as Severus. He had been as jealous as teen Skyrah when the family extended, as secretive as Severus regarding the abuse. Harry was the proof blood and family needn't go together.

So was Albus.

He shared many flaws with Voldemort, but not the most important of all. Albus loved. Voldemort had never learnt to.

She looked at Corbin, at the innocent smile on his face, at his tiny fingers wrapping around her wrist. Circe. How could she build a wall of bricks between him and Albus? How could she punish them like that when the life was unfair enough? She had no right to ban Albus from calling Corbin his grandson when a family bond was exactly what they shared.

Passing him the baby, she said, "Say hello to your grandfather, Corbin!"

Albus thanked her in a raspy voice. If he had looked at her, she would have seen his watery eyes.

A four-toothed smile from Corbin brightened the world. Babies had that kind of power people lost as they grew old. Babies, too, slept many hours a day. Corbin wasn't any different. Soon, Albus found himself drawing the blanket up to cover his grandson.

Usually, Skyrah had a doze while Corbin slept. It was the only way to rest. This time though, she took the chance to adore her sleeping baby with Albus.

"I can do nothing for Harry," he said, capturing her attention. "Nonetheless, I grant you permission to set my death up to look like young Malfoy killed me."

"But you said–"

"I still believe Voldemort will act before the curse kills me, I still believe Severus will have to kill me, but if that does not occur, I trust you will find a way to take advantage of the situation."

Skyrah stared at the black fingers that were gripping the edge of the crib. It dawned on her. It finally dawned on her that this man wouldn't stay around for long.

"I'll miss you, you know? Despite everything. I care for you, even if you sometimes infuriate me," she finished in a teasing tone.

He chuckled lowly, although there was something bittersweet about his laughter as if he knew she had told him that because she had just assimilated he would pass away soon. He even moved closer to her, seeking comfort. She gave it to him by resting her head on his shoulder and putting her hand on his cursed one.

"I will never forget how much you worked to help my family and fought for a fairer world. Corbin will be proud of his grandfather. I'll make sure of it."

He tangled their fingers as a tear fell down his cheek onto the top of her head. She squeezed his hand and said nothing, not even when he dropped an almost fatherly kiss on her temple.

"Albus? Skyrah?"

They turned to the unmistakable silky voice that had just called them and walked out of the room. Skyrah placed both palms on Severus's shoulders. His hands sought her waist.

"Corbin's just fallen asleep. You may correct assignments... Or sleep," she suggested, leaning in to kiss the lines of tiredness of his face. He squeezed her waist in appreciation, although his gaze rested on Albus's. "I'll go to class."

Lately, every time they met, Albus gave them bad news, so after Skyrah left, Severus couldn't help but wonder, "Is something wrong?"

"It depends. Your wife still accepts me as Corbin's grandfather. Do you?"

Severus's expression darkened. "What will I tell my son? That I killed his grandfather?"

"Hopefully, you'll tell him that we did what was necessary to win the war so that he could be reared in a world without Voldemort, free."

Free.

Everything Severus hadn't been in his life, not fully. Everything he wanted his son to be.

"I would like to enjoy the little time I have left on Earth, Severus, and I would like to die knowing I have your respect. I'm asking this great favor of you."

Parents might see themselves in their children, but at present, Severus was seeing himself in Albus, the wizard who gave him a chance. He had implored him at the most miserable point of his life. Now Albus was beseeching him, asking for acceptance like young Severus had done. Not once had he seen such a vulnerable Albus. Merely thinking about it, he felt it his duty to do as Albus requested, and Severus never shirked his duties, even if his heart ached in the process.

Later at night, Severus woke up clutching his forearm. Despite the pain, his first instinct was not to hiss but to seek Skyrah. The bedsheets of her side of the bed weren't warm which meant she had left a while ago. A hundred scenarios crossed his mind – all of them involved Death Eaters and the Dark Lord. And then he heard it, a mezzosoprano voice, and followed it. _She's okay,_ he thought. _Nothing bad has happened to her._

" _Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral_  
Too-ra-loo-ra-li  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral  
That's an Irish lu–"

Skyrah stopped crooning abruptly, eyes fixed on his Dark Mark, where his nails dug into. Corbin had hushed in her arms but hadn't drifted off to sleep just yet, and by the way he was playing with the pendant of the crows, he wouldn't for a while. The Snapes would have preferred that Voldemort met a sleeping baby. They wanted nothing more than to skip the meeting, but it wasn't possible. Most likely, one of the reasons they were invoked was Voldemort wanted to meet the heir.

Indeed. The first move Voldemort made when the Snapes appeared in the dense wood was to trace the baby's cheek with his unnaturally long fingers. In spite of the darkness of the night, the wand-lightning charms permitted the Snapes to detect a mix of a proud yet wicked smile on Voldemort's face.

" _My heir,"_ he muttered in Parseltongue.

The baby looked up at his grandfather. His brown eyes, as attentive as when his father read a Potions book to him, conveyed the impression that he understood him. It appalled Severus. He wanted the Dark Lord to leave his son alone. As did Skyrah. She turned Corbin's head so that her son and her father wouldn't lock gazes. Voldemort smirked, amused at her protectiveness and willingness to keep the heir from him. She was fighting for a lost battle, much like her mother used to do.

"Has Lucius shown any odd behavior?" he asked, gazing at Severus.

"No, my Lord."

"Has young Malfoy devised a plan to accomplish his task yet?"

"Yes, my Lord. He has already attempted to kill Dumbledore albeit fruitlessly."

Far from being disappointed, Voldemort grinned wickedly. The Snapes felt nauseous at the confirmation that the Malfoys had been right: he wished Draco failed. Scarlet eyes shifted from Severus to Skyrah.

"Does Potter know the full content of the prophecy?"

"I can't rightly say."

A downright lie, although Voldemort did not know that. His sneer proved it.

"Do _you_ know its full content?"

"No."

Another lie.

"Dumbledore does. Regardless he has informed Potter about it or not, you must obtain the missing piece of the prophecy and pass on the information in the next meeting." He switched to Parseltongue. " _You have let me down, daughter. You were supposed to befriend Potter. You were supposed to know everything about him and the prophecy. Andraste will learn about your failure._ "

Skyrah knew he was only trying to incense her, to get a reaction out of her. She should have remained still, passive. But she couldn't. Not when he involved her mother.

" _Leave her out of this! It isn't her fault! It is mine!"_

" _Oh, but you were aware of my rules, were you not? You should have known better than to disappoint me."_

She clenched her fists, careful not to hurt Corbin. Her nails dug into her palm so strongly she feared she would scratch her skin and make it bleed. It was the only way she found to keep her mouth shut and spare her mother an unnecessary suffering.

Without breaking eye contact, Voldemort ordered Severus to take his heir. He obeyed, doing his best to ignore the bad presentiment growing in him.

Skyrah kept her head high despite guessing Voldemort's next move.

The cruciatus curse.

Every single time she had failed him, she had ended up screaming at his mercy. A lesson, he used to say. Well, she couldn't skip this lesson. Experience had taught her by force. She just wished her family wasn't there to witness it.

At the first howl of agony, Corbin wept and cheeped like a crow chick desperately calling for his mother. Cursing himself for being so slow, Severus hid his son's face in the crook of his shoulder, keeping out of sight Skyrah's writhing body and the torturing light that came from the Dark Lord's wand. A wandless, non-verbal spell prevented Corbin from hearing her cries, too.

Severus had a flashback of the time he crucioed her but veiled the memory immediately. Now it was not the time for self-loathing. The longer he waited, the more he fantasized about cursing the Dark Lord like he was cursing his wife. He had to bite his tongue so as not to screech something about the lines of _curse me instead_ or a simple _stop_. Only when Skyrah got to the point where no more cries slipped out of her mouth – too fragile to carry out that simple action – did Voldemort fly away.

Severus apparated them the closest to Hogwarts he was allowed. Skyrah could barely support her weight in her shaking arms, let alone walk. Holding her until the infirmary wasn't feasible. A wailing baby was still in his arms, even more distressed now that the apparition had turned his stomach. Levitation charms wouldn't be enough either. They castle looked tiny from the point they were and time was against them. Skyrah needed medical attention.

Pronto.

Damn rules and damn Albus for not consenting apparition inside Hogwarts grounds! Only one alternative existed: contacting Poppy and Albus via patronus. Severus did just that and sat up, wrapping his left arm around her waist and holding Corbin with his right arm. Her trembling hands somehow found his as she buried her head in his shoulder.

"How... How long did it last?" she wondered.

"Ten minutes."

It was precise. He had counted every second of torment and despised the Dark Lord a little bit more as the seconds turned into minutes.

"It h-hurts. I have never been under the cruciatus curse for so l-long."

"Sh. Albus and Poppy will arrive with the antidote. Hold on," he consoled.

In truth, he was terrified. During his novice Death Eater days, he had endured eight minutes – not ten – under the unforgivable curse. In this day and age, he was still thankful Lucius and Narcissa took him to Malfoy Manor to take care of him.

Bellatrix used to brag about having crucioed the Longbottoms for days. The accumulation of hours did not compare to what Skyrah suffered. Nothing drastic would occur to her. The Dark Lord still needed his daughter. He would scare her but never harm her in a way that would affect his plans negatively. The thought should have calmed him down, but he still tightened his grip on her.

She didn't squeeze him back nor hum nor smile against his neck, as usual. Her lips didn't brush his neck. Her shallow breaths did. Under the moonlight, he wasn't able to distinguish the skin color, but her hand sure felt cold under his palm. She was always warm. Always. Except when she lost their baby daughter.

"Skyrah, talk to me!" She didn't. In fact, her eyes were closing. "Merlin! Stay awake!"

The pressure on his hand slackened. Her head was thrown back. Her whole body would have swooped down had Severus not caught her before she hit her head.

He thought about that time he had witnessed little Skyrah under the cruciatus curse, telling himself that if she had survived then, she would do it now. A counterproductive idea. Recalling an eight-year-old Skyrah screaming in pain only made him wish Voldemort rotted in Hell.

Albus and Poppy showed up after what felt like forever.

Only two minutes had passed.

The medi-witch sprinted towards the unconscious woman and gave her the anti-cruciatus potion. She was a professional. No matter how grave the situation was, Poppy didn't let emotions influence her job. The fact her hand was shaking, keeping her wand unsteady over Skyrah's body as she ran a test, worried Severus. Was Poppy acting like this because the cruciatus curse had damaged Skyrah greatly, or was it because she cared deeply for his wife? He hoped it was the latter.

"She won't be able to teach for three days," she informed.

Severus would have got scared if it wasn't because Poppy was sighing in relief. Skyrah would recover.

"I'll substitute her," offered Severus, without thinking it twice. It wasn't like Skyrah would trust anybody else for the job. Plus, Albus had no objections about it. "I'll need you to look after Corbin."

Poppy nodded solemnly.

Instants later, the temperature warmed up. The smell the wet grass gave off was replaced by a slight scent of potions Severus identified as curative draughts. The moonless sky was visible no more. Instead, they were in a room scarcely lit up with a few candles that allowed them all to see each other's faces and recognize the place as the Hospital Wing. Albus had apparated them there at last.

Poppy hurried to set them a space enclosed by white curtains to preserve their privacy. Seeing she was wrapping Skyrah in a heavy blanket, Severus focused on Corbin. He didn't notice the baby had been sick all over his shoulder until Albus cleaned the area and summoned a potion against stomachache from Poppy's shelf. He tried to give it to the baby, but Corbin was making it impossible with the relentless jerk of his legs and bawls.

"Please, Son. Please don't cry now," Severus breathed. "Your mother will be fine. She's the strongest person I've ever met. Hush now. You need to drink this."

The baby calmed down a bit but not enough to drink the potion, so Severus recited the Invigoration Draught steps and ingredients, the first potion he had ever read to his son. His chanting voice added to the rocking motion of his arms lulled Corbin enough for Albus to finally give him the potion.

Silence reigned in the infirmary.

"What happened?" asked Albus, looking at Severus.

"Skyrah didn't supply the Dark Lord with the item of information he required. This was the price."

Poppy shut her eyes and wondered how the hell Skyrah and such a monster were related. She guessed she'd never know.

"What information?" inquired Albus.

"Whether Harry knows about the Prophecy. He's commanded us to uncover its full content."

Albus's face grew grave.

"You will have to tell him or else, your cover as a spy might be blown. I have a feeling he won't only crucio her the next time." He removed a lock of hair from her face with a tenderness that surprised both, Poppy and Severus. "Will she be in conditions to teach by Friday?"

"I think so," provided Poppy. "We arrived just in time. She must rest now."

Albus nodded and parted after giving Severus a sympathetic look and whispering he was sorry for the turn of events. Not like that made him feel better.

"May I stay the night?"

Poppy answered by bringing in another bed and placing it next to Skyrah's.

"I'll take care of my godson. If you need anything, call me."

"You needn't–"

"Don't you dare argue with me tonight, Severus. Corbin will be fine with me."

He would have argued anyway, but he was exhausted, so he allowed her to pick Corbin up. He even appreciated the motherly kiss she planted on his forehead.

"Good night, Severus."

His night turned out anything but good. Every time slumber knocked on his door, Skyrah went into convulsions, he recalled Voldemort's cruelty towards Skyrah or he heard Corbin's desperate cries in his mind. He tossed. He turned. He sweated. But he didn't sleep.

In the morning, sixth-year students asked about Skyrah's absence. He either told them to mind their own business or deducted House points; at times both. As soon as he dismissed the class, the classroom was cleared from students except Harry and Dione.

"Where's my sister?"

"In the Hospital Wing," said Severus.

Both teenagers held their breaths.

"What happened?" "Does it have to do with Voldemort?" inquired Dione and Harry simultaneously.

"That does not matter. The worst has passed."

"May we visit her today?" wondered Dione.

"No. Let her rest. You may talk to her on Friday."

Despite their dissatisfaction, they didn't dare to contradict Severus. It wasn't the jerk of his head towards the door which persuaded them to march out. Nay, it was his appearance. The signs weren't visible from the last rows, but now that they were face to face they distinguished the circles under his eyes and his stooped posture. Never, not even these past months with a restless Corbin, had he looked so physically and mentally worn-out.

One would think that being so weary he would sleep tight at night. As if. Skyrah's convulsions kept startling him, even if they weren't either as continuous or as violent as they were the previous night. Again, he tossed. He turned. He sweated. He didn't get a wink of sleep until he drank a sleeping draught flask.

Nightmares plagued him the third night. A particularly ghastly one about Skyrah not recognizing him after the torture like the Longbottoms' woke him up with a start. While he took big breaths, Skyrah stirred. He thought she was about to suffer another convulsion when a kiss was planted on his jaw. He lost his breath. By the time he whispered her name, she had fallen asleep. Or had she? Had it all been an illusion? Was his lack of sleep playing tricks on him? Like these past nights, he tossed. He turned. He sweated. In the end, his eyes closed, but not before emptying a vial of dreamless sleep potion.

On Thursday, his students expected him to be moodier than ever, considering that, ever since he substituted Professor Skyrah, his mood had darkened. Much to their delight, his mood was almost as good as usual, if his usual teacher mood could be regarded as anything close to good, that is. The improvement might have to do with the fact her skin felt warm under his palm that morning.

In the afternoon, he went straight to the infirmary, only to find a grinning Poppy and an empty hospital bed. He repressed a smile and slipped to the chambers, expecting to find Skyrah in bed as Poppy had advised.

She wasn't in bed. She wasn't alone either. Two Skyrahs were in the living room.

One stood with a manic grin on her face, hands soaked in blood.

The other backed away until her back hit the wall, panting.

Severus wasn't under an illusion. Yesterday the Ministry delivered a boggart to teach the riddikulus charm. He had put the coffin in their chambers. There weren't two Skyrahs. Only one. The other was a boggart that had assumed her form. The fake Skyrah gazed at her bloody hands and remained impassive, unaffected.

Inhuman.

That was the word. This Skyrah showed no humanity. She had never resembled Voldemort so much.

Severus twigged. Her greatest fear was becoming her father. After witnessing her memories, it didn't surprise him.

He clutched his wand and got ready to scare the boggart away, but Skyrah beat him to it. The boggart became shorter and chubbier until a simpering five-year-old Skyrah who clasped red roses in her now cleaned hands bounced in front of her, poking her tongue out and making funny faces. Skyrah's chuckles echoed in the room. Shortly after, the boggart recoiled into its coffin.

Severus wanted to hug her, to nuzzle her hair with his nose and run his fingers down her spine, to tell her how much he had missed her, but he only managed to say, "You have just come from the Hospital Wing. You should be resting, not playing with boggarts."

She shot her head up, becoming aware of his presence.

"I am fine. I already rested."

"Skyrah," he said as a warning, scowling.

She sighed. Somehow, she understood that despite his snarls and gnashing teeth, he was ultimately worried about her.

"I'm sorry. Last time I faced a boggart, I was fourteen. I wanted to see if it had changed. I missed the chance last year. The pink toad was supposed to cover boggarts."

"You cannot risk your safety out of curiosity. You should go to bed."

"I've spent _days_ in bed."

"You must rest _now_."

"I'm tired of resting."

Obstinate and fussy, that she was. Exasperating, too. Didn't she see that her body needed repose? He massaged his temples. He had a headache. He didn't need his wife to behave like a child. His patience was naturally limited. The lack of sleep reduced it even more. As a result, his body moved on its own accord – towering over her – and words rolled off his tongue before they even registered on his brain.

"It may have escaped your notice, but I'm not asking you. I'm telling you. You will go to bed."

Most people would have run away from him already. Skyrah wasn't most people. She folded her arms across her chest and quirked an eyebrow.

"Since when do you boss me around?"

"Since you are stupidly blind to see what the best is for you!"

If there was one thing that pissed off Skyrah, that was being called _stupid_.

He realized his mistake the moment she snorted, "Well, you asked for the hand of a stupidly blind woman. Congratulations! That makes you just as stupid, if not more!"

Corbin began to cry then, and Skyrah stomped off to his bedroom.

"Shit!" cursed Severus, running a hand through his hair.

He ran after her.

He arrived just in time to see a distressed Corbin reaching for her breasts. She sat on the edge of their bed covered in navy blue bedsheets and breastfed him, avoiding a pair of black eyes. Severus didn't know which the wisest choice was: staying or granting her space. No matter if his decision was right or wrong, he sat down next to her.


	44. Chapter 44

Habitually, when Skyrah became cross with Severus, she delved her tongue into his mouth and straddled him. Her aggressive passion was so intoxicating an angry sex session ensued. Considering she needed rest though, he was relieved she wasn't in the mood. He was grateful, too, that she hadn't kicked him out of the room yet, not even after breastfeeding Corbin. It meant she wanted him here with her, right? He only wished she would look at him.

"I apologize for my unacceptable attitude. I did not mean to order you around, much less insult your intelligence. However…"

She finally met his gaze, and it left him speechless. Having spent so many days without looking at her eyes, he was easily lost in them.

"However?" she pressed, bringing him back to reality.

"Poppy recommended that you relax. You might go into spasms again if you overload your body with unnecessary physical effort. I do not want to see you like that ever again." He paused and watched her expression soften. "Not only must your body rest, but also your magical core. Facing a boggart hinders that. When I caught you facing one I… I got worried, and then you refused to rest and I just..." he trailed off.

She got the message anyway. After all, she had gone through something similar when Voldemort crucioed Severus last year. She had reacted hysterically to his convulsions.

Realizing she was behaving like a hypocrite, she muttered, "I'm sorry, too, for overreacting."

"Will you stay in bed then?" he asked, not feeling victorious just yet.

"I will on one condition." A mischievous grin spread across her face. "We'll cuddle now."

The last remnants of anxiety were expelled with the rich chuckles he let out – the first laugh he gave since Voldemort's meeting. He complied when she urged him to get into a sitting position, while Corbin played with his stuffed crow at their feet. As she rested her head on his shoulder and exhaled, he gazed down at her fingers, playing with his, and smiled.

"I've made many mistakes throughout my life, but proposing to you will never be one," he blurted more to himself than to her.

"I don't regret this either." She kissed her engagement ring without breaking eye-contact with him and bantered, "Although you sometimes behave like a complete arsehole."

"Be that as it may, shouldn't I have got a make-up kiss by now?"

A small giggle escaped her. He had missed her – her comforting touch, her cozy warmth, her heart-robbing, teasing smile and infectious giggle – so much, he found himself simpering like a fool, something which doubled the volume of her laughter. Even Corbin joined his mother and shook with mirth.

Skyrah put her hand on Severus's nape and pressed their lips together. The brief peck sent a jolt through his body. So pleasant was the feeling, Severus squeezed her hand to make sure he wasn't dreaming and Skyrah wasn't in the infirmary anymore, expecting to get a kiss on his shoulder or a smile from her in return. Neither came. Instead, she looked at everything and at nothing at the same time, trapped in a stupor.

"Skyrah?"

"My boggart hasn't changed," she murmured, not looking at him yet. "I am my worst fear."

"You faced it. All is not lost." He cupped her chin and stroked her cheek, locking their gazes. "You don't have to overcome your fears on your own."

She turned her head to kiss his palm in appreciation. Always dressed in black and with that stern, cunning look on his face, he conveyed the impression nothing made his blood curdle. But everybody has a boggart. She wondered if she could she protect him from his like he was willing to shield her from hers.

"What's your boggart?"

"It used to be a drunken Tobias." Her jaw clenched. She would have kissed all the scars Tobias had marked his body with if he hadn't added, "It turned into Harry's corpse after Lily's death."

"I thought you couldn't stand him before he lived with us."

"And I couldn't." By the way his face hid behind his hair, he wasn't proud of it. "But his decease meant I had failed Lily not only when she was alive but also when she was gone. If I faced the boggart in the living room, Harry's corpse wouldn't be the only one." He glanced at Corbin and Skyrah meaningfully. The grip on her hand tightened considerably as if he didn't want to ever let go of her. "His death wouldn't only mean I failed Lily either."

He was telling her his biggest fear was losing his family, including Harry – something she wasn't sure she could protect him from but still would fight against with all her might. On her behalf, she feared she would become a monster, something unrelated to the people she cared for. How egotistical was that? Once, he told her he didn't deserve her. At times like this, she felt it was the other way around. Little did she know, Severus knew her better than herself. If becoming Voldemort struck terror into her, it was because she would feel like she was betraying not only herself but everybody else she held dear. Betrayal equals loss. Essentially, both Severus and Skyrah dreaded the very same thing: losing their family.

"You're so selfless," she breathed.

His cheeks turned crimson like every time she flattered him. That happened when one grew up without compliments.

"I am _not_."

She grinned cockily. "Selfless and humble, you are!"

Only she would praise him like that and mean it; only she would see the best in him. Severus found he had gone mute, unable to counter her back. Maybe it was because the embarrassment hadn't left his system yet, but his arm draped over her shoulders timidly like he used to do at the beginning of their relationship. She didn't complain. Rather, she huddled closer. Smelling the relaxing, rose fragrance that came from her hair, he allowed himself to believe her words if only a little.

Corbin crawled and tugged on Skyrah's robes, his stuffed crow long forgotten.

"Someone is jealous I am the object of your affections," joked Severus, smirking.

Skyrah laughed gently as she placed Corbin on her lap and kissed his forehead. Severus didn't fight the small grin on his face. He had spent days looking at her, expecting her to open her eyes and murmur his name. He had been met with an unsettling quietness. Now in the bedroom, after her laughter faded away, the peaceful kind of silence he had missed engulfed them.

Until Corbin babbled, that is.

"He'll be calling me _Mama_ soon."

Severus quirked an eyebrow. "We both know he'll say _Dada_ first."

"No. It'll be _Mama_."

" _Dada_."

" _Mama_."

" _Dada_."

Their faces had gotten so close during their discussion their noses brushed. She gave him a crooked smile.

"Wanna bet?"

He smirked, and Skyrah almost regretted proposing it.

"If his first word is _Dada_ , you will give me a lap dance."

Skyrah gasped and covered Corbin's ears. Severus couldn't suggest that she corrected his essays for one week, could he?

"Must you turn this into something sexual?"

"I wasn't lying when I told you that you have a quite captivating wiggle of the hips."

She elbowed his ribs, powerless against the blush that rose to her cheeks. To her dismay, his smirk intensified. Only when her eyes twinkled mischievously did he smirk no more.

"If his first word is _Mama_ ," she paused to create expectation and tease him just a little. She didn't continue until he lifted an eyebrow. "You will cook naked only covered by an apron for a week."

"Excuse me?" he spluttered. "Cooking naked?"

"You should be thankful I'm letting you keep the apron."

Since she was moistening her lips in anticipation, Severus figured she wouldn't keep her hands off his naked body, which would lead to sex in the kitchen. The mere idea convinced him. Whether Corbin's first word turned out to be  _Mama_ or _Dada_ , Severus would win.

Skyrah removed her hands from Corbin's ears, only to notice he was yawning. She shifted into a lying position and watched Corbin fall asleep on her chest, clutching a wisp of hair that fell over her shoulder.

"See?" she whispered so as not to wake him up. "He's a mummy's boy. He'll say _Mama_ first."

"You got it all wrong. He's got _my_ tastes. I like playing with your hair, so does he. As simple as that. Indubitably, he's a daddy's boy and as such, _Dada_ will be his first word."

"Whatever. He's still on my chest."

Severus rolled his eyes. In response, she poked her tongue out at him, making him chuckle lowly.

Reluctant as Skyrah had been to stay in bed, she found it difficult to get out of it. Having Corbin sleeping on her chest made her feel at peace. She would have snoozed had it not been for the velvet, rich voice she concentrated on as it read to her.

Surrounded by the people she treasured, time flew for Skyrah. The sun set, and she found herself under the bedsheets, caressing Severus's arm up and down.

"You haven't been getting any sleep, have you?"

His red eyes gave him away. Insomnia justified why he had lost his temper that afternoon. He hadn't pinned the blame on his lack of sleep though. That would have meant he was excusing himself, and one of many Severus's flaws was blaming himself for everything, even when the fault lay not with him. Skyrah knew it, just like she knew his lack of sleep had nothing to do with Corbin for once.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I will sleep soundly tonight," he said, squeezing her waist.

Skyrah grinned ruefully and brought their faces close, fixing her gaze on his lips.

"I love you."

 _And I you_ , he thought but didn't dare to say it out loud. Not like it mattered. Anything he might have said would have been muffled by her kiss.

She was about to pull back when he yanked her skull, deepening the kiss. His fingers tracing down her spine and palming her bum made her shudder in pleasure. She had aimed for a goodnight kiss. Swift. Sweet. Not a full-snogging session. This turn of events suited her just fine though.

Earlier, she had pecked his lips. The contact had been so sudden she hadn't noticed his skin was rougher than usual. Now that she was stroking his face, she became aware of his prickling chin and jaw. Touched by the realization he must have been worried sick about her to actually forget shaving, she hooked her leg around his hip and pressed her breasts against his chest. He groaned lowly into her mouth and broke the kiss before they got carried away.

"I missed you," he husked, flushed.

Whether it was the consequence of the snog or the confession, Skyrah couldn't tell.

"Lucky for you, I'm not planning on leaving your arms anytime soon. It's so cozy here," she said, hoping the light-hearted comment would cheer him up.

It did, for his lips curled up.

"Lucky indeed."

He dropped a kiss on the top of her head and wished her a good night.

"Good night," she replied, laying her head on his shoulder.

Locked in his tight embrace, she succumbed to slumber. He didn't.

 _I love you. I love you. I love you –_ his mind kept replaying words she had pronounced before kissing him, the same he had craved to hear as a child and hadn't learnt to say back yet. He didn't get her undemanding attitude. After giving birth to his son and agreeing to marry him for love, didn't she want to hear what his heart had known for a long time? Didn't she like to hear _I love you_?

Of course. She beamed whenever Harry or Dione said they loved her. It had to be something else...

The ghouls of the past hunt the present. Perhaps she didn't ask because she had had a hard time admitting she loved Daniel herself. Perhaps the past was the same reason why he couldn't say he loved her, and his past was defined by Tobias.

 _Don't be a wuss,_ Tobias used to say after beating him up. _Crying's for stupid chicks. Feelings make you weak. You're a sniveling coward._ _Grow up. You're pathetic._ His words hurt young Severus more than the blows of his belt.

One day, Eileen stood up against her abusive husband. An eleven-year-old Severus thought that he would leave the place that strangled his happiness.

How naïve.

 _I know we aren't in our best moment, but I haven't left you, Eileen. You don't leave the people you love,_ had said Tobias _._

It had been the only time Severus had heard his father pronouncing the word _love_ and its only aim had been to manipulate his unfortunate mother. It worked. Those empty words condemned her to a miserable life in an ominous, working-class neighborhood.

Feelings trapped the weak; Tobias had been right about that. Severus didn't only see it. He experienced it. Loving Eileen made Severus feel miserable; her pain made him feel frail. Tired of this agony, he designed a mask of ice. Whenever he wore it, he felt stronger, powerful, even. Tobias did not scream at him for crying any longer, but his heart still bled every time he found his mother covered in bruises, every time he entered a house that reeked of alcohol and squalor. Concealing emotions wasn't enough. He had to detach himself or feelings would keep harming him.

Iron bars secured his heart ever since.

Lily passed through them, but when their friendship was wrecked, not only did the bars become heavier but his heart also became stony and, with it, his whole persona became cold, dastardly – qualities that made him shine as a Death Eater.

Then Lily perished. His heart bled again. Day after day, guarding his heart became harder. Little by little, his icy mask cracked. The older he grew, the more he realized feeling nothing was worse than feeling pain. At least, the pain made him feel alive. Feeling nothing led to an empty life. But it was too late. He had grown up repelling feelings. He didn't know how to accept them. Emptiness was his life-sentence. It wasn't like he thought a Death Eater deserved anything better, anyhow. Ironically, being a Death Eater brought both his damnation and salvation, for it was in a meeting with the Dark Lord when he met the woman who was currently sleeping in his arms.

Skyrah gave him her virginity, touched him, kissed his cheek; and an iron bar fell. Only Lily had ever accomplished that. He got frightened.

Frightened and hopeful.

He began to feel emotions, to feel _alive_ , even if he had no idea how to handle them. Concealed as her emotions were when she faced Voldemort, Skyrah released them in front of Severus. She cried if she feared for their daughter's fate. She joked if she was cheerful. She held his hand if she felt his pain. She showed her passion for teaching. She barked at him if she was pissed off. She showed what she felt, her insecurities and her delight, and she was beautiful while she did so. So damn beautiful. How could feelings be for the weak? She was anything but weak. Weak people didn't fight for whom they cared for, and he soon found out how tenaciously she fought to help her kidnapped family.

No. Feelings weren't for the weak. They didn't trap people, either. Repressing feelings did. He was captive of his iron bars, a prison he had constructed for himself. Skyrah's emotions set her free. He wanted that liberation. He _yearned for_ it. So he allowed himself to laugh at her silly jokes and smile even if his muscles were not used to it. He let her tease him, flirt with him, touch him, kiss him. He did the same with her and found that every time she giggled or pecked his cheek in gratitude, a warm feeling woke up in his chest. Despite its foreign origin, he let it grow in him. It didn't take him long to deduce that mounting feeling was love. He was falling deeply in love with her and the universe of emotions she had exposed to him.

He had never been so content with his life, although his mind sometimes punished him with memories of his Death Eater past. They reminded him he didn't deserve Skyrah, for she was his happiness, and happiness a Death Eater, former or otherwise, merited not.

But she still loved him and believed he deserved happiness. In fact, goosebumps still prickled his skin whenever he recalled the first time she had told him she loved him. They had been making love, not only having sex, for the first time, and the words fell out as if love was the most natural thing in the world. Unlike Tobias, they weren't void of sentiment but heavy with it. Severus learned words of love weren't poisonous. They were curative – they tore down all his iron bars. He had experienced sheer bliss then, and he wanted to make her feel as good as she did him when she said she loved him. It would be an excellent idea if he didn't cow every time he tried to implement it, if a lump formed not in his throat, or better yet, Tobias' ghost haunted him not.

He wasn't a resourceful Slytherin for nothing though. Just because he couldn't tell her, it didn't mean he couldn't show her, so he cooked her pancakes, read to her, did house chores together, made her laugh, gave her a smile, a hug, a kiss. Showing affection hadn't been an easy path for him though. Awkwardness had accompanied him along the way.

Still, if kissing and touching his wife was something as natural as breathing to him now, with practice and time, so would telling her he loved her. He would say the words inside his head every day and whisper them when she left the room. Heck, he would practice in front of Corbin if he must, but the moment he confessed his feelings would be unforgettable and worthy for her, for  _himself_. He would mean it, unlike Tobias.

"I love you," he whispered, deciding he better started the training now, while she was fast asleep.

His voice had quavered and come weaker than usual, but he had said it. With a triumphant smile on his face, he allowed sleep to overcome him at last.

* * *

Every day it was warmer. Harry had a good reason to stay in, contrary to his peers who seized the pleasant weather and walked by the lake or played Quidditch. The Marauders' map indicated zero students intruded the dungeons, so he bounced along its corridors and entered the Snapes' chambers without even exchanging greetings.

Severus shook his head and compelled himself to be patient as he shut the door, making sure a crawling Corbin didn't wriggle out.

"Ginny and I are dating!" 

Severus raised his eyebrows while Skyrah shot her head up from the fifth-year papers she was grading and stood up, grinning.

"It was about bloody time, Harry! You used to look so jealous of Dean! Why did you wait for so long?"

The boy rubbed his nape, not really surprised Skyrah had known about his feelings.

"She's Ron's sister. I thought he'd hate me... But he's totally cool with it!" He glimpsed at Severus then, who was sending him an _I-told-you-so_ look. "I am happy. I just wanted to share the news with you."

Skyrah's grin enlarged. Even though Severus was relieved his advice had not damaged Harry's friendship with Ron, he kept a stern face. He had been a teacher long enough to know what happened when two hormonal teenagers dated.

"I hope you don't attain lower marks now that you will be...  _distracted_."

"I won't."

"Good. I do not wish to catch you two snogging or doing something more _intimate_ in the corridors after curfew either," warned Severus.

The heat rushed to Harry's cheeks.

"You won't." Harry frowned. "Wait. Have you ever caught some students er-doing the do?"

"Unfortunately. I assume giving you the talk about the birds and the bees is unnecessary. I shouldn't have to mention protection is necessary before indulging in sexual intercourse."

Harry's blush extended down his neck and up his ears. He didn't dare to imagine how he would feel if the Snapes caught him snogging Ginny, let alone going one step farther. He pitied those poor unfortunate souls Severus had caught in the act.

"Severus and I also have marvelous news," said Skyrah, hoping the change of subject would save Harry from his embarrassment.

The boy didn't know what unsettled him the most though: her enigmatic grin or the fact Severus had left them after smirking at her. Severus returned clutching something in his hand Harry couldn't quite make out.

"I discovered the antidote against Nagini's venom," said Severus, showing him what he had brought with him: a vial filled with a purple liquid. "The victim must swallow a bezoar and drink the full flask as soon as possible. The effects should be immediate, unlike Saint Mungo's remedy."

Harry smiled gratefully. He knew Severus wouldn't disappoint him. He only wished he had asked him earlier. Arthur Weasley wouldn't have suffered so much.

Suddenly, something tugged at the bottom of his trousers. Harry looked down with a frown. It wasn't something but someone: Corbin Alexander Snape. Who else would crawl all the way just to get his attention? _He is as determined as his parents, all right,_ he thought, picking him up with a chuckle. His arms did not have to support Corbin so strongly before. It amazed Harry how heavier Corbin had grown in such a short period of time and how curious he was, inspecting and playing with everything he found, in this case, gripping his Gryffindor tie and putting it inside his mouth.

"You'll be a Gryffindor, won't you? Like your Aunt Minerva and me," Harry teased with a smug smile, glimpsing at a huffing, grimacing Severus and an amused Skyrah.

Corbin's only response was to coo some vowels.

"When will he begin to talk?" Harry  asked.

The Snapes exchanged looks, and Harry had the impression they knew something he didn't.

"Soon," was all Skyrah revealed. "His first word will be _Mama_."

"My wife is wrong for once. It'll be _Dada_."

Harry let out a laugh when he grasped what was going on.

"I can't wait for his first word to be neither."

"Harry!" cried out Skyrah, but her laughter mixed with the boy's while Severus eyed them with a glitter in his dark eyes.

That peace and joy did not last much. The more the final exams loomed, the more anxious Harry became. With Albus's extra lessons, on top of the studying he had to do, not to mention the ever present war, Harry was glad for every moment of peace he could find. All that was broken the night Albus took him to a cave young Tom Riddle had frequented.

Upon returning, atop the Astronomy Tower, Harry wanted nothing more than to destroy the locket they had found there. Instead, he found himself under Albus's spell, paralyzed, compelled to watch Draco disarm Albus and to listen to the boy confessing he was a Death Eater. Harry had tried to prove his hypothesis about Draco all year long. Now that the suspicions were confirmed though, he felt no elation or satisfaction. He was worried about Dione. Her feelings for the enemy could lead to dire consequences, a scenario as terrifying as the one in front of him.

Death Eaters.

A bunch of them, all inciting Draco to murder until Severus emerged. Harry would have sighed in relief if he could have moved. Severus wouldn't let anything go wrong. Draco's wand had even lowered.

But then a suppliant Albus whispered Severus's name, and Harry grew scared. Granted, Harry was used to Severus's grimaces and sneers, but they didn't compare to the absolute repulsion Severus was currently displaying, almost as if he despised the grandfather of his son. Harry had no time to fathom why as Severus cast the most unforgivable of the unforgivable curses.

_"Avada Kedavra."_

And Albus slipped away.

This couldn't be real. This wasn't the Severus whom Harry looked up to, the very same man who had told him about his mother, taught him defensive spells and saved him so many times _. No, not a man but a real Death Eater_ , Harry scolded himself inwardly. Oh, Severus was still a spy. Of that, Harry was sure, only his boss wasn't who he had believed until then. Voldemort was. Why else would he have killed Albus?

Despite the fact Albus's spell worked no longer after his death, shock immobilized the boy. He felt dizzy, like vomiting, unsure if he was more hurt by Albus's decease or by Severus's treachery. He just wanted to cry and, at the same time, laugh bitterly, thinking it was funny how trust takes so long to be built and a mere second to be destroyed. Eventually, he managed to go outside and spotted Hagrid's Hut burning on one side, Severus's and Draco's figures on the other. He dashed towards them.

"Draco, run!"

The boy obeyed Severus. By the time Harry pointed his wand at Severus, Draco was long gone.

"Harry..."

"I saw you," he croaked, choking back tears.

His eyes held as much bitterness as Lily's did when Severus called her a mudblood. Severus jerked his head, blotting out the memory.

"Harry, we have no time for this."

He pointed his wand at Severus, unwilling to listen to him.

"You, traitor! You have been deceiving me all this time! Deceiving Skyrah! She loves you! How could you do this to her? To _us_?!"

Hexes, jinxes and curses sprang from Harry's wand. The boy even resorted to _sectumsempra_ , a curse he had promised himself he wouldn't use after Draco's incident. Severus parried all the dark spells with a simple flick of the wand.

"Fight back, you coward! Fight back!"

The last time Harry had seen so much pain in Severus's face was when Severus lost his daughter. That distracted Harry for a second, enough time for another Death Eater to almost curse him. If it hadn't been for Severus, who stopped her, Harry would be screaming with pain. For a fleeting moment, the boy thought he had been accusing Severus unfairly. Severus had just saved him.

Again.

But then Severus spoke, and Harry felt like Severus had just punched him.

"Don't! Have you forgotten our orders? Potter belongs to the Dark Lord! We are to leave him. _Now_!"

Of course, Severus had only 'saved' him at _the Dark Lord's_ commands. Why else?

Both Death Eaters apparated.

Harry went to the Snapes' chambers, praying Skyrah and Corbin were all right after the Death Eaters' intrusion in the school. Skyrah let him in. Corbin was nowhere to be seen, but taking into account the late hour, Harry bet he was sleeping peacefully in his crib, unaware of the wicked world surrounding him. He envied the baby. Corbin's preoccupation was eating and sleeping, not a bloody war. But then he remembered who his father was. At least, Harry wasn't related to that cowardly traitor.

The sobs racking his body didn't prevent him from hugging Skyrah, desperately seeking comfort as he babbled, "Snape's betrayed us. He murdered him. He murdered Professor Dumbledore. He was supposed to care for him. He was Corbin's grandfather."

She pressed him tighter against her, not caring about her now soaked, grey nightgown. Her arms felt like home. In there, Harry felt warm, cared for, everything he had lacked that lonely, terrible night. Skyrah whispered sweet words like Andraste used to do when she was a distressed teen. Half an hour later, he was still hiccupping and breathing hard, but the tears came to his eyes no more.

"Why?" Harry asked, gazing up at her like an injured fawn. "Why did he kill him?"

Her silence and unsurprised attitude infected his wound.

"Bloody hell! You knew! You bloody knew!" He extracted himself from her embrace, running his hand through his messy hair. Mere seconds ago, she had been his shelter. Now he felt anything but safe with her. He had been betrayed twice tonight by none other than the couple he had trusted the most. "You really are as vicious as Voldemort. Congratulations. Are you going to bring me to him now? Will you murder me like your husband did Dumbledore?"

Skyrah shrunk back, putting one hand right above her aching heart. She told herself that Harry was upset and didn't mean it. Yet, his emerald eyes were looking at her with abhorrence. She had never seen so much hatred on his face, even less directed to her. It shocked her. It _lacerated_ her.

"Sweetheart, you don't understand."

"Don't you _dare_ call me sweetheart! I understand _everything_! You have been spying on me! You fooled me and now you will bring me to Voldemort! I won't let you win without a fight!" he cried out, pointing his wand at her.

"Don't make me use my wand," she begged, but he was already throwing hexes.

She dodged them. One hit the couch, leaving a burnt hole in it.

"Harry, listen to m–"

She couldn't finish the sentence, he was shooting more. This time, she was quick-witted enough to block them with her wand.

"Stop, dammit! Stop! I don't want to hurt you!"

"You're working for Voldemort! You want to kill me!"

"I've never been on his side! I'd never hurt you on purpose! Neither would Severus!" She held back a sob, choking back tears as she defended herself from his attacks. "I knew about Albus's death, but my husband did what he must! He isn't evil!"

"You have a funny definition of evil!"

Harry gritted his teeth, casting the stunning spell. A shield charm protected her.

"Albus was going to die anyway," she said, her voice cracking. "His black hand... He was cursed. Severus could only slow down the lethal effects."

_"Petrificus totalus!"_

She deflected the jinx with a swish of her wand.

"Draco was supposed to kill Albus as a punishment for the Malfoys. They begged my husband to protect their son. Severus made an unbreakable vow. He had to take Draco's place if he failed."

_"Impedimenta!"_

Again, his assault was eluded. Seeing he wouldn't defeat her with spells, he pounced on her. The physical violence disconcerted her long enough to actually pin her down on the cold floor and steal her wand. Harry had expected her to writhe under him and break free. She only wept silently.

"Albus asked Severus to kill him in Draco's place." Harry inhaled sharply. "It was his wish. Severus isn't a traitor. Don't hate him. Don't hate _me_. Please, I love you. I don't want to fight you."

She put a trembling hand on his cheek. He didn't realize she was drying his tears until she whispered in that voice he had heard her use with Corbin so many times, "I love you. Everything will be okay. I am with you... Hush now."

He shook his head and stood up, releasing her. She got to her feet as well. He wanted to believe her so badly, but if her version of events was true, why did the Snapes keep it secret?

"How do I know you aren't making this up?"

Severus had collected his memories in flasks and guarded them in the headmaster's office.

The Snapes had planned on showing everything to Harry in summer, but seeing Harry didn't trust her, she mumbled, "Pensieve. Severus's memories."

The sobs she had been holding back finally shook her. Harry stared at her wide-eyed. Last time he had caught her in such a state, she had just lost her first child. Grasping she was scaring him, she covered her face. Hopefully, that would muffle her sobs. She was supposed to be the shoulder he could cry on, not the other way around, so she focused on breathing slowly and crying no more. It was useless. She was impotent against the tears. Corbin wouldn't have a grandfather now, she wasn't sure Severus would ever be the same and, to top it all, Harry had compared her to the wizard who had abused her. She was losing control of her life. It was too much to hold inside.

A pair of arms encircled her. An endless line of buttons was pressed along her torso. Added to the thin, long fingers tangling in her hair and familiar smell of herbs and potions, she became aware Severus was with her at last. But why wasn't Severus speaking? Why wasn't _Harry_ speaking? She pulled back far enough to have a peek around the empty room, remaining in his arms.

"Harry was supposed to be here."

"What happened?"

"He attacked me and said that we fooled him and that I am as evil as my father."

Severus pulled her chin up and looked for any sign of injuries. A bruise starting to form on her shoulder blade got him frowning.

"I am fine, Severus. I can't say the same about the couch," she tried to joke, tilting her head towards its hole.

Her intentions, cheering him up, did not match with her tears and rasping voice. Hearing the boy she loved as much as Corbin telling her she was like Voldemort bruised her soul, much more painful than any bruise on her skin. It must have been as wounding for her as it had been for Severus to hear Harry calling him coward. He would have been mad at Harry if it wasn't for the fact Severus blamed himself.

"Harry didn't know what he was saying." Severus wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "He is outraged and confused. He saw me killing him."

Her eyes widened in horror. She had assumed Harry had heard about it, not witnessed the scene.

"You gave him occlumency lessons. You saw the memory of his parents' death. Cedric's death, too. And now he has to add Albus's to the list?!"

"I was not aware he was watching!"

Skyrah massaged her temples and sighed. The boy must have been under the invisibility cloak. She couldn't blame Severus for not catching him. Helping Draco and following his duty – killing Albus – were too much pressure already.

"I told him about the pensieve and your memories. He must have gone to Albus's office."

"Dammit, Skyrah! The memories include the moment we found out Harry was a horcrux!"

Her pupils enlarged. "We must go after him then. We must explain."

He grabbed her arm rougher than intended at the first step she took towards the door.

"Someone must watch over Corbin. Stay here."

She furrowed her brows. "Why don't _you_ stay? I'm not a pure-blood, obedient wife, Severus."

"Nor would I like you to be one, but you are a rational witch and I know you will understand it is _I_ who must talk to Harry. If I he hadn't seen me killing Albus, this wouldn't have happened. I caused the problem. I'll solve it."

The longer he spoke, the more she noticed the lines of weariness of his face. Looking at them, she realized two truths at the very same time. First, he was right. Harry and Severus needed to talk. Second, she was being selfish. Her husband had just killed his mentor. If he wished to speak with Harry alone to feel at peace with himself, she wouldn't intrude.

Before Severus left, she asked, "Are you okay?"

His eyes turned empty, proof enough he was as tormented as she had been when she killed Faith, her muggle-born friend. She was sorry he had to go through that. So sorry. She didn't voice it in fear he would interpret it as pity – that was the last thing he needed. She hugged him instead, hoping it would both console him and make up for the fact she hadn't asked about his well-being earlier. The hug was brief. She hadn't forgotten he had to chase Harry. Still, she felt his body fitting into hers, lingering, gripping her bitingly by the waist – and it broke her heart. His body beseeched him to stay in her arms, but the cogent voice inside his head urged him to find Harry.

He obeyed his mind.


	45. Chapter 45

Harry inhaled and exhaled slowly, gripping the edge of the pensieve to support his suddenly heavier weight. He had expected the memories to uncover answers. Ironically, they unearthed questions he had no time to mull over, as the door creaked open.

"I'm sorry," an unmistakable, silky voice said.

Harry knew what Severus was sorry for. Severus was sorry he was a horcrux, sorry he had witnessed another death, but among all, sorry for Albus's loss. Harry knew it because he was sorry for the very same things.

"Why did you keep this secret?"

"Skyrah and I were trying to protect you."

Harry snorted. "By hiding the truth?"

"By letting you experience a normal year, as normal as a Chosen One's year can be. Sixteen-year-olds should not worry about their role in the war."

"War cannot be ignored, Severus."

He had spoken like an adult even though he was just a boy. It would have unsettled Severus if Harry's choice to call him by his first name – not sir, Professor, Snape or cowardly traitor – hadn't distracted him.

"Why didn't Professor Dumbledore tell me he was dying?" Harry asked. "Why didn't he tell me I must die?"

"He believed it wasn't the right moment to tell you."

Harry huffed. He waxed even more indignant when he remembered just what Severus had been obliged to do.

"Why did he ask you to do _that_? You will be sent to Azkaban."

"Not if nobody knows what has occurred," said Severus, purposely ignoring his question. "The Dark Lord rewarded me with the highest Death Eater position. My prestige has enhanced considerably. No Death Eater will say anything that might hinder my job as a spy for the Dark Lord. The Malfoys and Skyrah will not, either. Have you told anybody what you saw tonight?"

Harry shook his head.

"Good." Severus unstiffened a bit. There were no other witnesses to the killing. The school wouldn't know he had been the Death Eater who committed the crime, if Harry kept mum, that is. "I'm going to ask you to keep it secret. If you don't, the Order will not have access to privileged information, Albus's sacrifice will be in vain and my family will be in danger."

"Why will they?" he asked, voice quavering.

Severus sighed.

"The Order has never trusted me much in spite of Albus's insistence on my allegiance. If they found out I killed him, they would have the excuse they have always pursued. Nobody, _nothing_ , would stop them from coming after me."

"You'd have to go on the run," Harry thought aloud.

"My whole family would. They deserve better."

"But Voldemort rewarded you... Doesn't that make you his right-hand man? Wouldn't he give you shelter?"

"The Dark Lord has no right-hand man," said Severus, suppressing a bitter laugh. "If the Order chased me, I wouldn't be able to spy for him. He already has the heir he has longed for. I would become dispensable, a spare."

A spare, like Cedric Diggory. Harry shuddered.

"Nobody will know. I won't even tell Hermione and Ron."

The stress lines of Severus's face softened to the point he looked nothing like the spy Harry had seen in action, the spy who had done such a proficient job Harry had actually been convinced he was nothing but a cowardly traitor. But he wasn't. He was the bravest man he had ever known.

"You aren't a coward. I'm sorry."

It took Severus a full minute to extend his hand, and when he did, it trembled as if he was the one seeking pardon, not the other way around. Rather than shaking it, the boy hugged him, burying his face in the man's chest. Severus exhaled deeply, rubbing his back in circles. The slightest brush of thin lips against disheveled black hair, the closest thing to a kiss Harry had received from Severus, and Harry was at peace.

"May I sleep in your chambers tonight?"

Severus sighed. Dammit. Those puppy eyes again, looking at him like Lily used to. He had a feeling Harry knew about the effect puppy eyes had on him and used it to his advantage like any Slytherin would. Severus should be annoyed.

He was proud.

"If my wife agrees, you may."

Harry tensed and ran his hand through his matted hair, extracting himself from the embrace.

"Shit! I attacked her and told her she was as vicious as Voldemort! I screwed up! I screwed up real bad! She won't love me anymore! She–"

"The mere thought you believe she will not love you is insulting to her persona. Her first impulse when I arrived was to look for _you_. The only reason she didn't is somebody had to watch over Corbin. Skyrah _loves_ you, and that is why hearing you of all people comparing her to the Dark Lord hurt her." Harry lowered his head. "I trust you know what you must do to correct your error."

Indeed. Harry owed Skyrah a heartfelt apology, so when they entered the chambers, Harry pounced on her, throwing his arms around her. At the start, the History book she read whenever she was anxious slipped through her fingers and fell -to the floor. Skyrah would have fallen down as well had she not been seated on the couch.

"You aren't Voldemort. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't–"

The kiss she dropped on his lightning scar cut his gabble off.

"You thought I had deceived you." Skyrah pulled back and cleared his face from intruding locks of hair. Her touch, so soft and caring, so _maternal_ , left him breathless. "It's okay."

No, it wasn't, but Harry could only thank Merlin she was so compassionate and return the wand he had stolen from her. She used it to repair the hole in the couch.

"May I stay the night?"

"Of course, sweetheart. You're always welcome here."

His heart beat faster at the nickname.

"Can you... Can you hug me again?"

She did, chanting honeyed words and rocking him. So relaxed was the boy, he didn't notice Severus transfiguring the couch into a mattress, not until Skyrah tucked Harry into bed. The sleeping draught Severus offered him sent him to sleep.

Only a few hours had passed since Albus's death, although, looking at Severus, Skyrah would have bet years had gone by. He looked _that_ exhausted. Instinctively, she reached out to comfort him.

She didn't get to touch him.

"I need a shower. Don't lose more hours of sleep because of me. Go to bed."

She almost told him it was three in the morning, either too late or too soon to have a shower, but he didn't stay to listen to her opinion.

Severus stepped into the bathtub. A shower wouldn't be a permanent solution for the culpability currently contracting his neck and shoulder muscles. Regardless, he needed to pretend the hot drops of water washed his fault away.

His mind replayed Albus's death.

No.

Not death.

_Murder._

A murder he had committed.

Albus would tell Severus he had done the right thing, but that cleansed neither his conscience nor his spirit. However much he wanted to scream, his voice didn't cooperate, like a nightmare in which you try to run but your legs do not move. His heart grew as heavy as iron. His knees weakened to the point that an arm on the damp wall had to support his weight. The more he shut his eyes in hopes of seeing an infinite blackness and void, the louder Albus's entreaty to kill him resonated in his head.

A gentle pressure was applied to his back. Even though he recognized the slender hand of his wife, his body stiffened. She couldn't obey and go to bed, could she? She had to hug him from behind and press her naked body against his. She had to tell him he didn't know her well if he believed she would abandon him when he most needed her. She had to make him feel like she still cherished him despite the atrocity he had committed. He wasn't sure if he was angry with her or eternally grateful.

Either way, he sagged against the wall until he was sitting on the wet floor of the tub, dragging Skyrah with him. He didn't realize he had been crying until she kneeled in front of him and kissed his tears away.

"Albus saved me. He gave me a purpose, a meaning in life." He choked back a sob. "He saved me, and I became his slayer."

She wiped away the last tears with her thumbs.

"After you witnessed my memories, you said that I wasn't a murderer, that I saved Faith and her family from a far worse torture and death. It's not so different from what you've done. If I am not a killer, neither are you. "

"You never wanted to harm your friend. The killing curse... You have to _mean_ it," he said, face screwed up in pain. "You should take Corbin and leave me."

"We're not going anywhere. We're a family," she said, stroking his cheek. "And I'm certainly not going to blame you for hating Albus the moment you had to kill him. Merlin knows I hated my father for forcing me to kill Faith."

She had expected him to calm down under her touch, but he lowered his eyebrows and shoved her off him.

"Get away from me, dammit! I told you to leave!"

She gasped. It sounded like a strangled sob.

"I'll never leave you. We promised we'd be together. _Always_."

"That promise means _nothing_ to me!"

She froze. Those stabbing words knocked the wind out of her. If she had been standing, she would have toppled. Though her vision grew blurry, she refused to weep. But he saw it. He saw her pain, and he ducked his head at the sight, his hair acting like a curtain.

"Leave," he rasped in a dangerously low voice.

She hadn't obeyed him earlier. She wouldn't obey him now.

"I'm hurting you, Skyrah. Is that the person you want to marry? Somebody who makes you want to cry? Only someone utterly _stupid_ and with an inclination for masochism would stay."

Stupid.

Every single time he had called her stupid it had been a meaningless slip of the tongue. Now he had insulted her on purpose. She almost sighed in relief at the realization that he was deliberating telling lies and pushing all the buttons to scare her and convince her to leave him.

She wouldn't leave him.

"That is your pain talking. It isn't you. You don't mean that."

"I want you to leave. I assure you, I do mean that," looking at her through his hair.

"I know. Your twisted mind thinks that I'll be safe if you push me away. But it isn't me who needs protection. It is you."

"I don't need protection."

"Wrong. You need protection from yourself. You're so determined to ruin your happiness. I won't allow that." She swallowed hard. "I know how it feels to kill somebody you care for. I can help you cope. I _will_."

"Stop being so bloody compassionate! I used an unforgivable curse!"

"You had no choice."

"I'm an assassin!"

"You're a _hero!"_

Ever since she stepped into the bathtub, she had been gentle: her voice, her touch, her gaze... She knew she had to be patient. She knew Severus needed her kindness, but hearing him calling himself _that_ with so much conviction was something she couldn't bear. She couldn't maintain her soft pose any longer. She made big, sharp moves with her hands. She screamed. She breathed raggedly. She glared.

Her change of attitude was so abrupt Severus shot his head up. He didn't register she had called him a hero until she repeated it.

"You're a hero. You saved a boy from blackening his soul and a man from a humiliating death! Albus saw you as his _savior_! Without you, he would have died a long time ago! You made sure he  _lived_! He bore the curse a little better because he had Corbin! He had _you_!"

He choked back tears. It was harder to keep them at bay when Skyrah finally cupped his face.

"Your actions take us one step closer to victory." Severus felt anything but victorious, not even when she kissed his forehead. "That was everything Albus fought for. So don't blame yourself. Don't punish yourself. Don't you _dare_."

She hugged him firmly and allowed his head to rest on her cleavage as he let out a hoarse sob. Gods. She stayed even when he showed the worst of him. He didn't deserve her comfort, and his brain actually ordered his muscles to move away, but they didn't obey. It was too late for that. Once she started to rock him, all his shields fell down. He didn't impede the salty, scalding tears which spilled down his face and into the crook of her neck nor the howls which escaped his throat.

"I'm a monster. Why don't you want to leave me?"

"Only a _stupid_ woman would leave you. You are a devoted husband, an excellent father and a brave son." By _son,_ she was referring to Albus as a father figure. The thought came along with the vision of a pair of proud, twinkling, blue eyes Severus would never see outside of his memory again, and it suffocated him. "My father is a monster. You are _not_."

"I may not be like him but I still feel dirty inside."

She broke the hug with a determined look on her face only a few Slytherins were able to match. He almost begged her to keep holding him, just to avoid the coldness rising in him, but then, she helped him stand up and massaged some shampoo into the roots of his hair. So relaxing the sensation was, he no longer cried while she rinsed his hair. The conditioner and shower gel went next. Every spot she washed lifted a weight off his heart. She was as concentrated as when she read a History Book. His lips would have curled in a fond, small smile had it not been for the circumstances. Satisfied, Skyrah crept her hands up his chest and laid them on his shoulders.

"Do you still feel dirty?"

_So that was her aim, washing not only my body, but also my soul_ , thought Severus.

"Not as much as when I entered the bathroom."

That was more than expected but insufficient. She wanted to take his pain away, and to do so, there was one infallible method: love. Her fingertips caressed his palm in circles before tangling their fingers and bringing his hand to her mouth.

Making eye-contact, she kissed his knuckles and whispered with all the emotion she could muster, "I'll always love you, Severus, even when you try to push me away."

He stifled a sob. "Say it again. Say you love me again."

She complied, repeating the phrase after each kiss she planted from his shoulder up to his nose. Her love was like a blanket, and gods, was he cold! He needed that blanket to cover him completely, to make him forget if only for a fleeting moment. One second, he was staring at her so intensely she lost her breath. Another second, and her back hit the damp wall, her mouth was captured in a rough kiss.

The bruise on her shoulder blade hurt, but she couldn't care less. Glad he was finally not only willing to accept physical comfort but also to seek it, she kissed him back with equal fervor, running her hands down his chest. He didn't realize he was aroused until she pressed her body against his hard member.

Shit.

He hadn't meant to go that far, only to snog, but she was already asking him whether he wanted to finish this here or in bed.

"No," he croaked, looking at his feet. " _No_. I won't use you to make me feel better neither here nor in bed."

"Severus, look at me." He did. If her voice had not been so soft, he would have offered resistance. "Love-making is giving and sharing, never using. You've always given all of you when we make love. Why would it change now?"

"I'm so disturbed that I won't be able to... bring you to completion."

"It's not about me, tonight. It's about you," she said, touched that she was his priority even when he was at a low point of his life. "Do you remember the first time you gave me oral sex? I was a mess. I let my father's words affect me, but you took care of me."

"That was different."

"Why? Because you were the giver and not the receiver?" He gulped. That was all the answer she needed. "Oh, Severus, receiving doesn't make you weak."

"I know, but I don't deserve this tonight."

"You deserve it now more than ever."

"I've _killed_!" he growled, gripping her by the upper arms, desperate for her to understand the kind of person she called fiancé. "Why don't I sicken you?"

"Why don't you accept the release I'm offering you?" she countered, matching his volume.

He was about to make a snarky remark when he caught sight of her glassy stare. Was she offended? Did she think he didn't desire her?

"I want you. I want to feel something else than remorse, and at the same time, I want the guilt to consume me."

"It won't consume you if I can help it," she said, kissing his cheekbones to prove her point.

"You don't have to do this."

But he yearned it, he yearned _her_ , and he made no move to stop the dangerous path her hands were taking down his scarred torso.

"I want to," she whispered in his ear, nipping lightly at his earlobe.

He wanted to shove her, to knock some sense into her and show her just how unfixable and dark he was. But maybe because she was his light and he was so dark, he found himself attracted to her, to her warmth, and he just couldn't say no to her, even less when her fingers ghosted along his shaft. Severus drew in a short intake of breath and closed his eyes, completely at her mercy.

"You're beautiful." A half-choking half-sobbing sound escaped him. Only Skyrah would call him that and mean it. "So beautiful. And _strong_. You turn your regrets into your strengths. You did that when you changed sides. You'll do it again. You are that valiant, and that's why you are more than worthy of my love."

He opened his eyes. Circe. She was being sincere. Her eyes didn't lie. Nor did her loving hands or the pendant of the crows and the engagement ring she hadn't taken off. His stomach flipped pleasantly. He was nothing but a dejected man, and she still wished to marry him, she still saw the good he had trouble identifying himself, the good Lily had stopped seeing in him after the slur slipped.

Skyrah wasn't Lily.

He couldn't be more grateful.

His lips crushed down on hers, kissing her like she was his whole life.

She was.

And she responded to him, never stopping her ministrations. Her whole palm was now wrapping him, stroking slowly. Severus let out a smothered moan, breaking the kiss.

"Does it feel good?"

Good? This was heaven.

"Yes."

She smiled against his chest, planting a tender kiss.

"Do you feel loved?"

"Yes."

His response encouraged her to press brief kisses down his throat. He gasped at the sudden nibble on the side of his neck, squeezed her waist when she sucked on the same spot. Her faster strokes left him panting. And then she stalled. He almost cursed.

So close.

But then, she sank to her knees and replaced her hands with her mouth. Moans refilled the bathroom, mixing with the falling water. A mounting pleasure extended to all his body until he couldn't take it anymore and shattered.

His body went limp, but she caught him and kissed his jaw.

"Sh... It's all right. I've got you," she murmured, words that tasted like sugar while she toyed with his drenched hair.

The water kept sloshing against his upper back, while she rubbed his lower back. It would have relaxed him if all the lies and insults he had told her when she joined him in the bathtub hadn't flooded back. The memory of Skyrah holding back tears, tears he had provoked with twisted words, brought him deep shame.

"I don't want you to leave me. I was lying. I want to live with you. Always. Please. Don't' leave. Don't leave me."

He sounded like an orphan child after spilling the milk at dinner, afraid the foster family would return him to the orphanage for that mistake. His nails dug into her flesh as if that would prevent her from fleeing.

She tightened her grip and begged, voice small, "Don't ask me to leave you ever again."

"I won't. I'm sorry I scared you. I only want you to be safe."

"I only want you to value yourself."

He let out a sound that resembled a sob and kissed her shoulder. 

"You aren't stupid. I only said that to provoke you."

"I know."

But he still felt bad for it, so he kissed her collarbone.

"You aren't stupid. You're brilliant."

Another kiss dropped on the side of her neck.

"And considerate."

He kissed the place where her jaw and ear met.

"And charming."

Next, her chin, the same Corbin had.

"And a wonderful mother."

She grinned, the first wide grin he had seen ever since Albus died, and she looked so pretty he couldn't help but kiss the left corner of her mouth.

"And absolutely gorgeous."

Her nose.

"The most fascinating witch I've ever met."

He lowered and kissed the spot of her chest under which her heart beat, lingering.

"You are my heart, and knowing I almost made you cry, lied to you even though we promised...  _I_ promised there would be no lies..."

She flung her arms around him, pressing their cheeks together.

"Sh... It's okay. I know why you did it. I don't blame you. And you better not blame yourself. That would only hurt me, hurt us _both_."

So he didn't blame himself, not for this, although he kept hugging her for dear life.

"We should go to bed," she said.

But she didn't move.

She wouldn't until he took the first step, so she kept caressing him, dropping gentle kisses on his damp skin, telling him he was courageous in between each kiss. Each caress, each kiss brought him closer to sanity – and he hung on to them.

Ten minutes later, they lay under the fresh bedsheets. Usually, he liked to be the big spoon, nuzzle her neck and keep her close to him. Tonight he didn't complain when Skyrah spooned him instead. Her heart throbbing behind his back was the cradlesong that induced his sleep.

He tossed and turned, haunted by Albus's death even in dreams, and woke up in a sweat, expecting to find himself in Skyrah's arms. He wasn't. The right side of the bed, impregnated with a rose aroma, was empty. Alarmed, he leaped out of bed and looked for her. It didn't take him long to hear her raw mezzosoprano voice. A few verses of the lullaby, and his pulse returned to a healthy pace. He made his way to Corbin's bedroom and leaned on the doorway, watching his son slumber away in Skyrah's arms.

"Sleep tight, my little crow," she breathed, kissing Corbin's forehead and putting him back in his crib.

She was pulled into a rough embrace. She could only gasp in surprise before a kiss silenced her. Recognizing those thin lips and bony hands instantly, she circled his neck with her arms and kissed Severus back until oxygen was required.

"Sing me to sleep," he bade, resting their foreheads together, his hands on her hips. "Sing me to sleep like you do to Corbin."

"Don't you prefer a sleeping draught, like Harry?"

"I need you. I need your voice. Please."

He was supplicating. How much she abhorred the sight.

She summoned a sleeping draught vial anyway, just in case, and put it on the nightstand. Back in bed, she crooned, caressing his hair. Her voice and touch were more effective than any potion. Only when his breathing became regular did she cry herself to sleep.

Harry woke up in the transfigured mattress. Images of last night's events pierced his mind, giving him a headache. He glimpsed at the clock on the wall. Nine o'clock already, _late_ , yet the chambers were awfully quiet. No sound of Skyrah's giggles, of Severus's velvety voice or of Corbin's babbles. Nothing. It made Harry feel uneasy. He rose, hoping to find Severus awake in bed to ask him if he could take an anti-headache potion. Severus was in bed, all right, albeit asleep and with his face screwed up in pain. Not even in Skyrah's arms did he rest. Figuring Severus wouldn't mind him taking the potion without his permission, leastways, not today, Harry summoned the pertinent flask and swigged the contents in one gulp.

Coos were heard from the distance. _At least Corbin's woken up_ , thought Harry, picking him up and giving him a Potions book. Granted, Corbin couldn't read, but he had a fun time pointing to the illustrations. Unlike most babies, he could focus on one book for a long time without getting bored, which meant Harry could cook breakfast without constantly keeping an eye on him. In fact, he was so focused on cooking, he did not notice Skyrah until she placed a kiss on the top of his head.

"G'morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. The potion helped."

"You needn't cook on your own," she said, peeking at the half-cooked breakfast.

He shrugged. "I was hungry."

He didn't fool her. It wasn't the first time he cooked for them because he felt guilty. Too tired to become involved in an argument, she let it pass and poured them some pumpkin juice. A snigger escaped her.

Harry frowned, not understanding where the sudden joy had come from until she said, glancing at Corbin, "He's a chip off the old block."

Harry had to agree. Corbin passed through the pages with what looked like a sneer. In truth, it was his deep-concentration look. His father pulled the same face when he read. Not to mention, Corbin was pretending to read out loud, following Severus' intonation perfectly. Harry found himself chuckling lowly, although the sounds turned bitter as they faded.

"I won't see him growing up."

She almost ordered Harry not to say that, but a lump in her throat impeded it. Instead, she flung her arms around him. The boy hugged her back, brushing her shoulder blade. She hissed and then cursed herself for not having kept quiet the moment he pulled back and spotted the bruise only he could have caused. She had already born Severus's guilt. She wasn't prepared for Harry's.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I–"

"There's nothing to forgive."

"I hurt you!"

"It's just a bruise. You wouldn't have noticed if I had put on some balm yesterday."

Harry had just left the kitchen when she asked, "Where are you going?"

"To get the bloody balm."

Her expression softened. "Come here."

"No. You need–"

" _Now_."

She sounded like a pissed off Molly, like a _mother_ , and Harry would have smiled had he not feared a rebuke. He returned with his head down, getting ready for the scolding, only to be met with another hug.

He felt more ashamed than ever for calling her vicious.

"Why don't you let me take the balm? It's the least I can do."

"You don't have to look after me."

"Who will, then? Severus can't, not after Albus's loss. He'll need time."

" _I'll_ take care of myself when my family is okay, and you aren't okay yet."

"I'm fine," he blurted, ignoring how fast his heart beat since she had basically called him her family.

"No, you aren't. You're beating yourself up for what you said and did yesterday."

"I should have never doubted you and Severus. It was a mistake."

She suppressed a bittersweet laugh at the thought that, although Severus and Harry shared no blood, they sure behaved like they did. At the very least, self-loathing was a trait they both displayed. And if love gestures worked on Severus whenever he was down, they would also work on Harry.

"I love you," she said, kissing his forehead scar. "And I can't stand to see you suffering for a mere mistake. I don't want you to blame yourself. I want you to be happy and smile."

He did smile, even if the smile was small. His grin widened when she started to shower his face with kisses. Corbin crawled towards them and tugged on her skirt, envious of the attention the teen received. That was the only reason Corbin would forget about the Potions book. _How very like his father,_ thought Harry with an amused smile, watching how cheerful Corbin became when Skyrah picked him up and kissed his tiny hooked nose.

"Is it my turn yet?" grumbled Severus, emerging into the kitchen.

Skyrah had prepared herself for facing a defeated husband who would need to stay in bed, wrapped in her arms all day long. Hearing his grouchy self was uplifting. Still, the longing in his voice did not go unnoticed.

She put her hand on his face, holding Corbin with her free arm. Severus gasped at the sudden touch. Clearly, he had expected a good morning kiss on the mouth, or maybe on the nose, like Corbin, not the sweet caresses she was giving him. She studied the features her fingertips brushed, and he held his breath in anticipation. Feeling like he was intruding, Harry occupied himself with the almost forgotten breakfast. It wasn't like the Snapes noticed him.

Severus only had eyes for Skyrah. The hand that had been cupping his face slithered down his arm and clasped his hand, guiding him to the closest chair she found in the kitchen. A tilt of her head was enough for him to sit down while she placed Corbin on the floor. She sat astride Severus's lap, cupped his cheeks and guided his forehead to her lips, pecking it. Then each cheekbone which had been wet with his tears yesterday, each line of tiredness, the bags under his eyes, the bridge and the tip the nose he was so self-conscious of.

His expectant mouth.

One peck. Two pecks. At the third peck, Severus tangled his long fingers in her wavy hair, slightly tousled hair, turning it into a sloppy kiss. She broke the kiss with a smile that reached her eyes.

It was revitalizing, to wake up and be met with this warmth, to see her lovely grin and catch a glimpse of Harry holding Corbin and talking to him while he lay the table for breakfast. Thanks to his family, he could pretend everything was fine. They gave him hope everything _would_ be fine.

The cruel reality fell upon them when Minerva floo called them to inform there would be a staff meeting to discuss how Albus's death would affect the school functioning. They began to eat breakfast, although they all suddenly lacked appetite, all bar Corbin.

"I can tell them you are ill," said Skyrah, looking at Severus. "Poppy won't mind lying for you. _I_ don't mind lying for you if you need to stay here."

"I'd rather attend the meeting. The routine will help me."

Last night Skyrah had feared that Severus would hate himself, or worse, that he would detach himself from the world, but he was fighting. He would cope with his guilt, and her pride was reflected in her eyes. He got lost in them until Corbin, who was settled on his lap, started to play with his many buttons, looking up at him with that smile which showed very few teeth. Severus smiled back, even if the smile was more of a slight twitch on the corner of his mouth, and kissed the top of his head, thankful that Corbin, as Skyrah, possessed the talent for illuminating his darkest moments.

While they finished breakfast, Harry distinguished the redness in their eyes as a sign of sleeplessness. It wasn't shocking, considering last night's events. He couldn't begin to imagine what Severus must have felt like when Albus begged him to kill him. _Severus, please_. Albus had practically put him under the imperius curse with those words.

Skyrah hadn't had it easy, either. She had struggled since Albus mentioned he was a horcrux and even offered to spare Severus and kill Albus herself. Unlike Severus, she had already killed. Oh, she was no assassin, for assassins enjoyed killing, and she would never find joy in the torment of others. The killing had to be either an accident or coercion. It would explain why she had been so sympathetic when she found out he had almost killed Draco.

"Do you have to get going to the staff meeting?" wondered Harry, now that the plates were empty.

"Not yet. We have one hour left," said Severus.

"Good. We can take care of this, then."

Harry took a heavy golden jewel out of his pocket.

"That's–"

"Slytherin's Locket, yes," Harry finished for Skyrah.

If there had been a glimmer of hope in the room, it extinguished as soon as Harry read out loud the note he found inside the locket, signed by R.A.B.

This wasn't the real horcrux.

This was a copy.

"Who is R.A.B?" wondered Harry.

"He referred to my father as the Dark Lord," said Skyrah. "He must be a Death Eater."

Severus puckered his forehead in deep thought. B. The first surname that came to his mind was Black. Although most Blacks had sworn an oath of fidelity to Voldemort, only one coincided with the initials R. A. B.

Regulus Arcturus Black.

Severus had never really liked him back at Hogwarts. He resembled Sirius too much. Even when they became Death Eaters, Severus had kept his distance from him. Something about the young man's attitude bothered Severus. Regulus was too distant; never let his voice be heard. Those who kept quiet had the most secrets. Knowing that first-hand, Severus never trusted him.

"You, little bastard!" Severus cried out. If he had been feeling better, he would have chuckled. Alas, a smirk sufficed. "I knew you weren't loyal!"

"So you know him?" wondered Skyrah.

"Indeed. Regulus Arcturus Black, Sirius Black's brother."

Harry cringed at the mention of his godfather.

"Where can we find him?" Skyrah asked, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"We can't. He perished."

* * *

Hogwarts's spirit had died with Albus. Neither pranks nor smiles filled the school; only sorrow and disbelief did. The corridors were quiet. Not even the portraits buzzed. Eileen had prized silence until that awful week. She'd have given anything for a student to laugh, even in the library.

At the beginning of the funeral, she peeked at the Snape family. Skyrah's eyes weren't so warm and Severus had his detached mask on. Corbin played with the pendant of the crows hanging on his mother's chest, unaware of the school mourning. Eileen was tempted to sit next to them, so very tempted, but Severus wouldn't appreciate it. She wasn't his mother there, but Irma Pince, the librarian, and the librarian and the Potions Master had never been close. Sitting next to Argus Filch had to do. Making a mental note to visit them later, Eileen allowed herself to listen to the sorrowful songs of the merpeople and focus on the ceremony.

Later, the centaurs shot arrows through the air as a sign of respect, and the burial came to an end. The Snapes weren't in their seats. However much Eileen craned her neck, she didn't spot them amongst the mass of students. Intuiting they must have gone to their chambers, she headed to the dungeons. She had been right, for Skyrah opened the door with a weak smile. Her smiles were either teasing or broad, never weak, and Eileen wondered whether she had made the right decision coming over.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you. I'll come another day."

"You never bother us. Come in."

"But–"

"Please. You're the only grandparent Corbin can see now, and it will do Severus good to see you. It will… _distract_ him."

Eileen gaped. Skyrah really wanted her here – that weak smile had to do with Albus's loss, not with her – so she entered. Severus was lounging on the sofa. Corbin was sprawled out on him, as if his father's chest were a crib, playing with the stuffed crow Eileen had given him. The sight elicited a cackle from her. When Severus met her eyes, she almost took one step back. In the funeral, she had been too far to distinguish his lines of fatigue and pallid face.

"You aren't okay."

Severus snorted. "You don't say! You should be a renowned seer!"

"Don't mock me! I am _worried_ about you. You look… defeated. I didn't know you cared so much for Professor Dumbledore." Bitterly, she added, "I guess this is what happens when you don't know your own son as well as you'd like."

Severus stared at her. Grasping mother and son needed space, Skyrah took Corbin and announced she'd be bathing him.

"Death isn't something we can control. It is only normal to feel defeated," said Eileen, alone with her son, who was now seated.

The only sign he had heard her were the unshed tears brimming in his eyes.

A tentative hand settled on his shoulder. He stiffened, unused to her touch, but he didn't push her away. Emboldened, she sat next to him and rubbed his back. Her lack of practice in consoling was palpable in her awkward motions. Sometimes, she pressed too hard with her bony hands. Sometimes, she paused, wondering whether she was doing this correctly.

Severus didn't mind that. The fact she was trying to comfort him meant the world to him.

"Mum," he whispered, his voice trembling.

The word evoked memories. Little Severus had been begging for some affection and reassurance after witnessing Tobias beating Eileen. Covered in bruises and with a broken heart, she had gone to the textile factory, telling herself she would lose her job and salary if she didn't work. A seven-year-old Severus only understood his mother didn't want him. He had stopped calling her Mum that day.

Until now.

Eileen hugged him, ashamed she couldn't remember the last time she had done so, afraid the reason she couldn't was she had never done so. She wasn't only hugging him for Albus's loss but for all the times she should have been there for her son.

"I'm sorry. I should have done this a long time ago," she said, voice filled with remorse. "I'm a horrible mother."

"You wouldn't be here if you were the kind of parent you believe."

Eileen went speechless, motionless. A single tear fell down her face. Severus noticed – their cheeks were pressed together – but didn't mention it. Their personalities were similar enough to grasp she would be mortified if he acknowledged she was crying. His gawky arms enfolded her instead.

At that point, neither knew who was comforting whom.

Neither cared.


	46. Chapter 46

Not even on their first day of summer break were the Snapes allowed to rest, for the Malfoys chose that very day to pay their monthly visit. Normally, thirty minutes of awkward talk sufficed. Not this time. This time, Lucius asked Severus to talk _alone_.

The odd demand unsettled Skyrah, but she trusted Severus to keep her updated. She'd rather be with Corbin, Narcissa and Draco anyway. Narcissa never mentioned Voldemort. She only talked about motherhood and told baby Draco anecdotes, while the boy tried hard not to blush... in vain.

Severus did his best not to squint or exchange a glance with his wife; he, too, was suspicious of Lucius's request. Still, he rose from the sofa and led the way to the laboratory, upstairs. Since Severus hadn't had time to brew anything in Spinner's End yet, the desk was unusually clean. No scatter of jars. No open books. No odors. No bubbling sound. No fumes to make his hair greasier.

Nothing.

He didn't recognize it as his laboratory, not yet, something which unsettled his nerves. The _muffliato_ charm Lucius cast only added to his concern.

"Skyrah and Narcissa will not eavesdrop, Lucius. Why all the secrecy?"

"Precautions. The topic I want to discuss is...  _complicated_." Severus arched an eyebrow in question. "You are in love with the Dark Lord's daughter."

Despite Severus's eloquence, there was only one word his mind repeated. _Fuck_. Thankfully, his expression betrayed nothing. Occlumency came in handy in these situations, and he was proficient at it. So how? How in the name of Merlin had Lucius realized _that_?

"My marriage was arranged."

"So was mine, and I still love Narcissa. Arranged marriages are not synonyms of lack of affection… Did you know your voice sounds softer when you talk to her?"

Well, now he did. Not like Severus would acknowledge it out loud, quite the contrary. "I am aware Abraxas was hard of hearing, however, I thought you were far too young to have similar problems. May I suggest going to Saint Mungo's?"

"Your concern is valued, but my hearing is as acute as ever, Severus."

"Is it? If that is the case, I must say your delusion is unparalleled."

"I'm hardly delusional." The corner of his mouth curled upwards as if Severus's attempts at lying entertained him. "You forget I've known you since you were a child. You didn't even look at your mudblood friend like you do your wife."

Severus forced himself not to clench his fists or give any sign that he was disgusted by the slur. That wouldn't be wise. It wouldn't be wise, either, to wipe that smug grin off Lucius's face with a punch, satisfying as that would be.

"Her mother and half-sister were kidnapped. The later escaped and–"

"And the Dark Lord lost his respect for you," sneered Severus.

"He still permitted me to be the godfather of his heir. That is not the subject I intended to discuss, though. Skyrah's family was kidnapped for the same reason her mudblood fiancée got killed: manipulation."

Severus stared at him with an unfathomable expression.

"I see she's told you about him... Skyrah is a cautious, clever witch. She wouldn't be so trustful if she believed you were the Death Eater the Dark Lord brags about, would she?" asked Lucius, tilting his head. "And before you lie to me and embarrass yourself... Only the Dark Lord and I were there when it happened. I have told nobody, and the Dark Lord would not spread the word his own daughter almost wedded a mudblood. Only Skyrah could have told you. She trusts you, and we both know the reason."

Lucius was accusing him of traitor. His cover. His family's safety. Everything Severus had fought for would evaporate if Lucius acted like the bigmouth he was. If he had been any other Death Eater, bringing up Albus's death would have been enough to refute the accusations. He wasn't any other Death Eater, though. He was Lucius freaking Malfoy, the bonder of the unbreakable vow. Albus's excuse, the reason the Dark Lord praised him, was useless in this case. There was no point in denying the undeniable.

"For how long have you known _this_?" inquired Severus.

"That's irrelevant."

"Humor me."

Lucius smirked. "For a while. I thought you cared for her because she was carrying the heir, but after giving birth, the signs continued."

"Signs?"

"Lingering looks, a brush of knees while sitting on the couch, your voice… Nothing too obvious, but enough for Narcissa to suspect." Lucius paused. Even though Severus remained emotionless, the single fact he had asked about the signs proved he was desperate to avoid them in front of Voldemort. "Fear not, Severus. The Dark Lord is unaware. We wouldn't be conversing otherwise."

"Obviously," _because I'd be long gone_ , he thought, gnashing his teeth. "What do you want to keep _mum_?"

"Nothing."

Severus quirked an eyebrow. _Deal_ was Lucius's second name. What else would this conversation pursue?

"Don't look so surprised, Severus. I know you doubt my allegiances. If I tell the Dark Lord I have the slight suspicion you aren't trustworthy, you will tell on me. Regardless, my silence will be useless if the Dark Lord realizes you love his daughter. He'll kill me for concealing your betrayal. He'll kill _you_ for your disloyalty. You were never chosen to love her."

"I am keenly aware. If the purpose of this tête-à-tête was to warn me and save your own neck in the process, kindly take your leave."

Regardless, Lucius didn't even take one step towards the exit. "How are you doing?"

"Why do you care?"

"You took my son's place. It's–"

"The courteous thing to do?" mocked Severus.

"What friends do. I was going to say what friends do."

The famous Malfoy arrogance was nowhere to be seen. Treacherous as Lucius was, he made Severus feel cared for when he spoke like that. It was the same feeling he had as a first-year when Lucius welcomed him to the Slytherin House. Maybe the reason Lucius had warned him wasn't only self-preservation. Maybe, only maybe, Lucius regarded him as a friend in that twisted mind of his.

"I did what I had to do, Lucius. How I feel matters not. I would appreciate it if you departed."

So he did. By the time Lucius returned to the living room, he found a flustered Draco.

"Mother, stop it! My teacher will not hear about _that_!"

Although Skyrah kept a straight face, not wishing to add to Draco's embarrassment, Corbin grinned cheekily as if he sensed they were chatting about something funny. Rest assured, if Corbin wasn't the heir, Draco would have glared at him, baby or not.

Narcissa pouted. "There's nothing wrong with–"

"Mother!" "Cissy," interrupted Draco and Lucius at the same time.

Draco sighed in relief when his father announced they were leaving.

After the farewells, Skyrah rushed to the laboratory, worried Severus hadn't gone downstairs to say goodbye to Draco and Narcissa, and found him laying some ingredients on the wooden desk. The cauldron, knives of all sizes and shapes, the mortar and the balance were already placed in front of him. She had to tighten her grip when Corbin jerked his legs excitedly and pointed at the cauldron, but not even then did Severus notice their presence. He was too tense. The profound scowl on his face proved it.

"What did he want? What did you talk about?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder and massaging it, laying Corbin's weight on her side and hip so that she didn't have to hold him so strongly with only one arm.

Severus leaned into her touch but didn't look at her, let alone answer. Instead, he chopped ingredients. Just like she read a certain History book or went to the garden when she needed to relax, he brewed, so she made to leave. The moment her fingertips no longer brushed his shoulder, he spoke, as if desperate for her comfort.

"Death Eater stuff."

Stuff.

Skyrah huffed. Speaking in more general terms would be challenging.

"I don't fancy half-truths, Severus."

If he hadn't been so stiff, he would have smirked. How come he lied to Voldemort but couldn't hide the smallest untruth from his daughter? It was ironic, although she was not amused. Rather, she stared at him, expectant, and took his wrist, stopping the chopping motion to attract his attention. He faced her.

"He knows. Lucius knows."

"What does he know?"

"My loyalties do not lie with the Dark Lord."

She blanched. "How? How did he find out?"

He lowered his eyes. "That is unimportant."

"Unimportant my arse! We're in danger!"

"Lucius won't tell."

"Why not?"

"He won't tell," he insisted. "A faithful Death Eater does not put his son before the Dark Lord. Lucius didn't want Draco to even try to kill Albus. That, to the Dark Lord's eyes, is a failure. Lucius can't fail again. The Dark Lord won't give him another chance."

"Lucius thinks that if he doesn't keep the secret, you'll tell on him," she guessed, gaining a nod from Severus. "You still haven't told me how he found out. What happened that made him realize–"

A smacking kiss silenced her. It was short, but Severus kept caressing the side of her neck, the place he had grabbed to bring her mouth to his.

" _This_ happened," he husked, his voice deeper than usual.

She frowned. Lucius hadn't caught them kissing. But then, she met those dark eyes that were gazing at her with endearment, and she twigged.

"He realized this isn't a loveless matrimony."

"He realized how much I care for you," he corrected her, voice small. He had admitted he cared for her in front of others, and she had told him she knew he cared for her once, although he had never said it out loud. Until now. A powerful urge to kiss him overcame her, but he was already speaking as if he didn't want her to mull over what he had just told her. "I fell into his trap."

"What trap?"

"Daniel," he muttered, catching the flash of sadness in her face.

"Why would Lucius bring him up?"

"To see how I reacted."

"And how did you?"

"Unsurprised. You are the only one who could have told me about him. You would have never told me about Daniel if you did not trust me, and for you to trust me, my allegiances cannot be that of a Death Eater."

She shut her eyes as a tirade of insults to Lucius crossed her mind in both English and Parseltongue. The chopping sound resumed, bringing her back to reality.

"It isn't your fault. You know that, right?"

"If I had feigned shock or disgust–"

"Lucius would have found another reason to confirm you aren't on my father's side."

She laid her head on his shoulder. Although working with her so close was a bit uncomfortable, he managed to add the just-chopped fluxweed into the cauldron, and pressed his cheek against the top of her head.

"We'll have to be more careful. If my father–"

"He won't find out." He hooked an arm around her waist, resting his palm on Corbin's back. "He won't. I'll be prudent."

His hold was so protective yet so gentle she couldn't help but smile and huddle closer.

"I liked it, you know?"

"Pardon?"

"Hearing you say that you care for me." Much to his dismay and to her delight, his cheeks grew hot. She stroked his lips with the pad of her thumb. His mouth hung half-open, and she couldn't resist giving him that kiss she hadn't given him before. She pulled away, brushing his earlobe as she whispered, "I care for you, too, and I'm going to show you just how much tonight. I'll touch you _everywhere_."

A familiar sensation went down his groin. He licked his lips in anticipation, a detail she missed not. Skyrah directed her gaze to his suddenly tight trousers, smirked, and looked up at him.

"Are you imagining me kissing you in sensitive places, _Severus_? Biting and licking, perhaps? Even sucking?"

"We're not talking about this in front of our son," he said, slightly out of breath.

"I'll cover his ears," she replied, naughtily.

"Can you cover his eyes at the same time? We both know what ensues when we talk about certain...  _physical_ activities."

"Unlike you, I can wait until tonight to get physical."

He lifted his chin, radiating a growing confidence. Her words may express a determined idea, but her body spoke a different language, and he did not miss the chance to let her know.

"Allow me to cast doubts on your statement. Not even the potions conceal the smell of your arousal." Now she was the one blushing, gaining a wicked grin from him. "You should know better than to tease a Slytherin, witch. Two can play that game. Luckily for you, I am perfectly capable of putting a stop to the game when needed. It would be inappropriate to engage in intercourse in front of our child, even more when there is a cauldron with a half-made potion that could spill and cause a mess."

"Agreed. Make sure the desk is clean by the time Corbin and Dione are asleep though."

He cocked an eyebrow. "You want to do it _here_?"

"As if you didn't enjoy making love in the lab just as much as I do!"

Ditto. The image of her legs over his shoulders and her back on the desk while he pounded his hips into her crossed his mind. It didn't help his problem down there. He shut his eyes, breathed slowly and inwardly repeated the ingredients of veritaserum until his erection wasn't so prominent. The problem was that the more his lust passed, the more he remembered Lucius's conversation. Once again, he was stiff, scowling.

"Hey," she said softly, sensing his change in demeanor. "As long as we are together, everything will be okay."

Severus was a pessimist, period, although looking into her eyes and hearing baby babbles in the background, he allowed himself to believe her. He enveloped his family in his arms right after kissing her in the forehead and caressing Corbin's hair.

The liquid in the cauldron began to boil, alerting Severus that the next ingredient – dragon horn – should be added soon.

"You should floo call Minerva," he said, extracting himself from the embrace. "I'll keep brewing for a while."

Right. He still needed to calm down. She understood, so she headed to the door. Corbin had another idea in mind though, and he made sure his mother knew by kicking his legs and reaching for his father and the potion.

"Dada needs to be alone, sweetheart. We'll play Potions now. He can join us later."

Though her voice was sweet, Corbin began to wail. She still wasn't used to the sound. Her heart ached whenever her son was so distressed. So did Severus's. A part of him wanted nothing more than to take Corbin in his arms and brew with him, if only not to feel like he was neglecting his own son like Tobias. But then again, Corbin would be with his mother, who was more emotionally prepared than him, at least, at present. Too many what-ifs regarding Lucius and Voldemort occupied his mind. Having Corbin when he was still nervous wasn't a bright idea, much less when there were toxic plants on the desk. Thus, Severus gave Skyrah a curt nod and watched her go with their son.

She set the potions kit to play with Corbin and contacted Minerva. Dione had stayed with her during the Malfoys' visit. Her sister returned and joined the game. Harry didn't. Even though Corbin filled the house with both, weeps and laughter, it felt empty without the green-eyed boy.

Harry missed Spinner's End too. Time in 4 Privet Drive passed pokily. Like last year, he kept the two-way mirror with him. Like last year, he didn't need it. _Severus must have reminded them of his rules_ , thought the boy with a complacent grin. When he peered through the window and spotted the unmistakable black robes of a certain Potions Master, he took the luggage and climbed down the stairs in record time. In the hall, Harry practically pounced on Severus, wrapping his arms around him. He felt Petunia's glare on them, and he was fairly certain Severus wouldn't hold him back with an audience, but he did, if only to show her she had missed the unconditional love of her nephew.

Petunia took one step closer to Dudley. She looked... repentant? No. She must not have felt guilty if the second Vernon stepped in to call them _freaks_ – something which caused Harry to cringe – she did not stop him.

"You are nothing but a waste of space!" roared the fat man. "Don't come back ever again!"

In a blink of an eye, the embrace was broken, and the tip of Severus's wand pointed at Vernon, lancing his black eyes through the muggle family.

"Don't," said Harry, touching his trembling arm in a failed attempt to lower the wand. "He isn't worth it."

"He dared insult you. They never paid for everything they put you through."

"It doesn't matter."

But it mattered to Severus. As a child, he had never been brave enough to stand up against his father. He couldn't do magic outside of Hogwarts, and when he became an adult, he left home. This was his chance to stand up against abusers. They were not his. They were Harry's, but that was even more meaningful to him. Severus had spent years crying in the corner of his bedroom, all curled up, wishing somebody, _anybody_ , would protect him; and he was providing Harry with that protection now.

"They shouldn't have called you a freak. That was one of the rules I set. They broke it, and they must _pay_."

"You're a menace!" shouted Petunia as if the loud volume would mask her fear. "You take pleasure in hurting and scaring people like me, people who can't do magic and aren't as strong as you!"

"How hypocrite, coming from the woman who allowed an innocent child to live in a cupboard."

Petunia glowered. "You haven't changed, Snape! You're still that greasy, awful boy! Lily would have never allowed her son to live with you!"

Ever since Vernon called them freaks, the blood in Severus's veins had been boiling like Neville's half-made potions did before exploding. Petunia bringing Lily up was the mistaken ingredient that caused the explosion. Severus pulled the same face he did right before killing Albus, and the muggles curled up in a ball, expecting the worse. Harry would have been frightened, too, hadn't it been for the fact Severus was still grieving Albus's death. He wouldn't kill. Not again.

"Severus, let's go, please. I just want to be with my fami... Er... Corbin and Skyrah. Dione, too."

Harry hadn't been fast enough to correct himself before Severus, or the Dursleys, for the matter, realized he was about to call the Snapes his family. The muggles were too scared to think about the implications. Severus, in contrast, couldn't stop thinking.

About Skyrah. She would have teared up if she had heard Harry.

About Corbin, and how much he wished Harry were his real brother.

About James Potter, and how he must be writhing in his tomb.

About Lily. What would she say if she saw her son now? Would she be happy for Harry? Or was Petunia right? Would she be disappointed her child bonded with Severus and Voldemort's daughter, of all people?

The more the thought that Harry considered he was part of his family sank in, the more his wand lowered. His breathing evened until the only sounds filling the hall were whines and whimpers coming from the Dursleys.

Petunia craned her neck to make sure Severus and Harry had left.

They hadn't. Severus couldn't leave without having the last word.

"She might not have liked it, but make no mistake, _Tuney_. If your sister were here, she would have already hexed your arse!" _And I would have helped her_ , he added to himself.

They were about to disapparate when someone screeched.

"Wait!" Harry and Severus turned. More quietly, Dudley added, "I don't think you're a waste of space."

If it weren't for the color rising to Dudley's plump cheeks and his fidgeting feet, Harry would not have believed his ears. He looked at Severus, unsure of how to respond, only to find Severus squinting at Dudley as if he had grown a second head.

"Er, thanks, I guess," Harry finally mumbled.

Dudley opened and closed his mouth repeatedly. The right words to convey his thoughts wouldn't come to mind. "You..." He swallowed hard. "You saved my life."

Harry shook his head and explained, "Not exactly, you would have lived. The dementor would have taken your soul, but you would have lived."

Petunia put her hand on her chest. "Oh, you, sweet Dudders! You owe that freak nothing!"

Every time Severus saw Petunia, he convinced himself he couldn't loathe her more. Yet, each time she opened her mouth, she proved him wrong – a nasty habit of hers. Tempted as he was to jinx her for calling Harry _that_ again, he controlled himself and squeezed Harry's shoulder.

Dudley's eyes darted from his mother to his cousin a few times, before resting on Harry. Dudley extended his hand. The stout boy that used to bully him would have never felt the need to part on good terms. Feeling it was the right thing to do, and ignoring Petunia's rant and Vernon's grimace, Harry shook his hand.

"Farewell, Dudley."

When Harry looked at Severus, he was amazed by what he found in his eyes, in Lily's eyes.

Forgiveness.

Harry meant his farewell, and if that didn't take courage, Severus didn't know what did. Merlin knew his younger self would not have forgiven the Marauders for the hell they put him through.

Back in Spinner's End, the sisters greeted and hugged the boy. Excited coos resounded in the room, and his eyes turned to the source: little Corbin. Well, not so _little_. The almost one-year-old was standing all by himself, challenging as the task appeared. Harry let out a disbelieving chuckle and looked at the Snapes.

"Can he walk yet?"

A self-satisfied smile touched Severus's lips while Skyrah kneeled, getting her son's attention.

Softly pushing Corbin in Harry's direction, she chirped, "Go with Harry, sweetheart."

Corbin walked, if the slow, ungracious steps he took could be termed as walking, that is.

Five steps away. On bended knee, Harry cheered on the infant.

Four steps away. Corbin landed on his bottom. Skyrah rushed to see if he had hurt himself, but Corbin rose, determined to reach Harry's open arms.

Three. Corbin was already grinning triumphantly. _You, smug lad_ , thought Harry. _Just like your father._

Two. Corbin stumbled. He would have fallen again hadn't Harry pulled him into his chest.

Despite the clumsiness, Harry was swelling with pride. His neck tickled as if spiders moved along it, and it didn't take him long to figure out Corbin was exploring his neck and collar with his prying fingers. Corbin looked up at him with pursed lips and something very similar to Severus's scowl on his face.

"Lee-fo-tah?"

Harry chortled. "Sorry, Kiddo. I'm not wearing my Gryffindor tie."

"Thank Merlin you are not, Harry. You are a bad influence on Corbin."

By the crooked smile on Severus's face, Harry could tell Severus was merely ribbing him –probably to get rid of the bad feeling that had settled in his stomach the moment he stepped into Privet Drive – so the boy chuckled.

Dione placed the wizarding camera on the nearest table. She had just taken a photograph of the family reunion, of that Harry was certain. It was then that a familiar smell reached his nostrils.

"You've cooked pancakes?" asked Harry, looking at Severus.

Yes, he had, given Harry loved them as much as Skyrah.

After spending one month at the Dursleys, he deserved a proper breakfast, but all Severus said was, "I figured you would not have had breakfast by the time I came to pick you up."

Harry dashed to the kitchen, ignoring the sniggers that came from the sisters.

"Severus," said Harry, once the family was seated around the kitchen table. "You didn't mean to hurt the Dursleys, did you?"

At least, that was what Harry wanted to believe. Severus, convincing as he had looked, must have only been intimidating the Dursleys. _An act_ , the boy told himself _, it had to be an act_.

"Would you have wanted me to? Do you _want_ me to?"

Even though Skyrah and Dione were looking at Severus, he only gazed at Harry intently.

"N-no."

Severus's lips curled up, and if Harry had to describe that smile, he would say _prideful_.

"Then I will not hurt them."

"And if I said yes? Would you hurt them then?" asked Harry, holding his breath.

"I might spare young Mr. Dursley. _Langlock_ taught him a lesson the last time. His parents could do with a reminder, though. Albeit, Mr. Dursley has gained weight, I would find the way to fit him and Petunia inside the cupboard."

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia inside the cupboard? Dudley with his tongue glued to the roof of his mouth? That was what he had done after their first Occlumency lesson? Harry blinked. And then, he smirked. So Severus had only meant to scare the Dursleys. Nobody had ever defended Harry so fiercely, and the boy was so touched he almost blurted he loved him, but what he said was just as meaningful to Severus.

"What Aunt Petunia said... She was wrong, you know? My mother would have approved."

Severus froze. Even though he didn't thank Harry, his eyes softened. Harry knew he was too overwhelmed to speak, so he gave him a small smile and resumed eating. Severus followed suit, relieved that the boy wasn't expecting an answer and that neither Skyrah nor Dione questioned them, despite their obvious curiosity.

It wasn't until he entered his bedroom – the first decent bedroom he had ever had – and unpacked that Harry realized just how much he had missed this place, these people.

His home.

Since then, Harry didn't spend any single minute on his own. He asked the Snapes to give him longer lessons and cooked with them whenever the occasion arose. He helped Corbin walk around the house and read muggle tales to him. He hid under the invisibility cloak and took photographs with Dione, photographs they wouldn't get any other way, like the one they took of Severus laying his head on Skyrah's lap while she played with his hair and he held Corbin on his chest; or the one of Skyrah kissing Severus's hooked nose.

The Snapes would have questioned him about his sudden clinginess if they hadn't feared the answer. Hearing him say he wanted to seize the moment now that his death was nigh would wound them.

The first of August arrived, and with it, Bill and Fleur's wedding. Harry was late, and yet, he was in no rush, hugging the Snapes and Dione lingeringly. He avoided looking them in the eye. If he had, they would have noticed his eyes were glistening with unshed tears. Eventually, he took a fistful of green powder. He breathed slowly and was about to depart when Skyrah grabbed his wrist.

"Not so fast."

"I'm late."

"Five more minutes won't make a difference. If you had wanted to arrive on time, you would have already left. Something's bothering you. Do you think that I don't know you just because I haven't given birth to you?" Harry blushed, doing his best to ignore that warm feeling of being cared for in his chest. She lifted his chin and locked eyes with him. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

He sucked in air and averted her worried gaze. "Nothing's wrong."

"Don't lie to my wife," intervened Severus in his teacher-mode voice.

Flushed, Harry confessed, "I'll miss you. _All_ of you."

Skyrah puckered her brow and let go of the boy. The wedding would finish late at night, but he would return home to sleep. Not to mention, his friends would be there.

He glanced one last time at the people he considered his family and left in a flash of green. They stood, replaying what had happened in their minds over and over again until Severus broke the awkward silence.

"What in Salazar's name has got into him?"

"Harry's been acting strange since he came back. I tried to talk to him, but he didn't tell me what the matter was," said Dione, looking up and stroking her chin. "Maybe it's because Ginny will be there, and after their break-up... Well, I'd be nervous to see her if I was him. Maybe he would have liked you to be there so that he didn't feel so lonely."

Severus furrowed his brow. Why would Harry ask for his advice to ask Ginny out but fail to mention their break-up? It made no sense.

Skyrah didn't look as bewildered as her husband. It wasn't the fact that the news didn't surprise her. She had actually smelled something was off during their last days at Hogwarts. Neither Ginny nor Harry looked as content as usual. Back then, she had told herself Albus's death was the reason, although she noticed their lingering looks. Granted, Skyrah had suspected the young couple wasn't in their best moment, but Hermione and Ron supported him and…

"Harry looked like he was about to burst into tears. There must be another reason. We should go to the Burrow and–"

"We weren't invited, and he didn't ask for our company," reminded Severus. "Even if we went, he is too overwhelmed to tell us the reason behind his behavior. I'll talk to him as soon as he comes back. Hopefully, he will have calmed down."

Despite the logical discourse, Skyrah's concern mounted, so Dione summoned the album and asked her sister to help her add the new photographs in hopes it would distract her. Severus and Corbin had gone upstairs by the time the sisters were seated with the photographs spread all over the couch for them to rearrange.

"Can we go shopping?" asked the girl.

"Today?"

Dione nodded eagerly, her curls bouncing at the sides of her face. Skyrah held back a laugh at her enthusiasm. She didn't have it in her heart to say no to her little sister.

"I'll ask Severus if he feels like joining us," Skyrah said, once the photographs were in its place.

The sizzling fumes led her to the lab. Severus kept Corbin on his hip, holding him with one arm while he stirred the potion with the other. She recognized it as a draught of living death by the pale lilac color that was slowly turning as clear as water. Father and son were so absorbed they did not acknowledge her presence. _Figures_ , Skyrah thought with a fond smile.

"The book says you should stir the potion seven times counterclockwise," explained Severus. "Nonetheless, I discovered that stirring counterclockwise seven times and clockwise once is much more efficient."

Corbin looked up at his father with his big attentive brown eyes the same way Skyrah did when she read History books and articles. The thought reminded Severus of a lesson Professor Binns gave him years ago.

Even though it was a little blurry in his mind, he cleared his throat and started, "My skills in giving History lectures aren't outstanding like your mother's, but they'll have to suffice… In medieval times, a hag called Leticia Somnolens put some draught of living death in a spindle." Corbin pointed at the potion when it was mentioned. Severus continued with a small, proud smile on his face, "As she was jealous of a princess, Leticia tricked her into pricking her finger in it." Severus took Corbin's finger and tickled his tiny palm. Peals of laughter filled the lab, the kind of sound that widened Severus's grin. "Unlike you, I am afraid the princess did not laugh much. She fell into a slumber that was meant to last for years. She was cured when a young wizard smeared his lips into Wiggenweld Potion and kissed her." Severus tilted his head, raising an eyebrow. "Would you like to brew Wiggenweld Potion next?"

Corbin gave him a smile and an enthusiastic coo as a response.

"I'll take that as a yes," replied Severus, grinning back. "Although I sincerely hope you do not have a princess to wake up just yet."

Corbin jerked his legs and lifted his arms towards Skyrah.

"Do you want to go with your mother?" asked Severus, finally noticing her.

Corbin let out an excited squeal when Skyrah kissed his chubby cheeks and picked him up.

"You'll be the greatest potioneer, even better than your father!" She gave Severus an impish grin and added, "Between you and me, Dada should stick to his shimmering fumes and mixtures and leave History lessons to me. History isn't his strongest suit."

Severus rolled his eyes. "I was not _that_ bad."

"You didn't elaborate why Leticia Somnolens was jealous. She wasn't jealous, to begin with. If you read more History, you'd know that people lived in precarious conditions and were fed up with the monarchy for numerous, consistent reasons. The way you put it, Corbin will only gather you are brewing the potion of a crazy jealous hag." She wrinkled her nose. "Very educational, may I add."

He huffed at her ironic tone. It wasn't his fault he spent half of that lesson passing notes to Lily instead of paying attention to Professor Binns, was it? The ghost's lessons were the dullest at Hogwarts, after all.

"You are too critical when it comes to History."

"You are too critical when it comes to Potions. Now kiss me, my snarky Potions Master."

A playful spark shone in his eyes as he whispered, "As my fussy historian wishes."

Their lips brushed in a chaste peck. He pulled back, enough to watch her lick her lips. Every time she did so, Severus couldn't help but kiss her again, needing to be the one to caress her lips with his tongue. She must have known and done it on purpose – the cunning witch – tempting him instead of simply telling him to kiss her again. It didn't make a difference. He wanted to taste her lips just as much as she did his. This time, his hands grazed her nape through the prolonged kiss, allowing their lips to move in synchrony until their lungs protested for oxygen.

" _Fussy_ historian?" she panted, raising an eyebrow.

Unconsciously, he mirrored her expression by lifting an eyebrow, too.

"It was about time I came up with a nickname of equal value to snarky Potions Master for you, don't you agree?"

Skyrah giggled and was about to kiss him again when Corbin exclaimed, pointing at the draught of living death, "Po-shan!"

Severus gaped. Skyrah goggled. Was Corbin trying to say what they thought he was trying to say?

"Po-shan!" repeated the infant, indicating the potion more energetically.

Potion.

Not Mama.

Not Dada.

Potion. Not many children, if any, would say it as a first word, but then again, Corbin had potions engraved in his DNA. He had heard the word even inside Skyrah's womb. Ever so slowly, realization dawned into Severus, whose face broke into a toothy grin. His black eyes glistened like they had done when he held his newborn son for the very first time.

"Yes, Son! That's a _potion_!" cried out Severus, kissing his temple. "Will you offer me your assistance to brew the _potion_ now?"

"Poshan!"

Severus shook with mirth and Corbin copycatted his little laugh. He ruffled Corbin's hair and looked at him with divine adoration. Skyrah had seen that expression once when she caught a glimpse of Harry succeeding at a complicated protective spell Severus had taught him on the first try. She was filled with a warming, tingling sensation then. It wasn't any different now.

"If I were you, I'd be practicing certain hip moves for the lap dance you are giving me tonight," teased Severus, grinning mischievously.

Skyrah clucked her tongue. "Now, Severus. _Potion_ isn't the same as _Dada_ , is it?"

"They're synonyms when it comes to my persona," he countered, fondling her thighs through the fabric of her dress.

She shivered under his touch, biting her lip to suppress a whimper.

"You must learn to lose bets, _fiancé_. No lap dances for you tonight."

"Is that your way of saying you'll give me one tomorrow?"

He couldn't stop, could he? It should irritate her, yet it amused her.

"If you want a lap dance, you'll have to win another bet. You didn't win this one."

He feigned disappointment, although he took it as a challenge. He would keep it in mind for their next bet. Anyhow, the fact he wouldn't receive a lap dance tonight didn't imply he wouldn't get lucky, did it? He only needed to set the mood, and he knew he would get there if he kept grazing her thighs. As if she saw his intentions, she grabbed his wrist, stopping his caresses, which were now getting dangerously close to her core.

"If you keep teasing me like that, I will forget what I came to the lab for in the first place."

"Will you?" He smiled smugly. "My hands are quite the distraction, are they not? After all, you always had a thing for them... and my _voice_."

His voice came out deeper just to prove his point and tease her.

Success.

The redness spread from her cheeks to her ears. It was such a tempting sight Severus couldn't help but softly bite her earlobe and kiss her jawline. Unintentionally, her head tilted, granting him a rapid access to her kissable neck. He smirked against the side of her neck and left a trail of sloppy kisses. Corbin whined, reminding them he was there, and Skyrah regained her clarity.

"Severus!" she shrieked, taking one step back from him.

He shrugged. "Is my mouth distracting you, too?"

Yes, yes it was, or else, she would have come up with a quip. All she could do was shake her head as if that would get rid of her desire and prepare herself to ask the question she had meant to ask in the first place.

"Dione says she wants to go shopping. I'm not sure if she actually wants to go or if she is just trying to take my mind off Harry and his behavior."

 _Both_ , thought Severus, making a mental note to thank Dione for being so thoughtful. "I gather you're going to a muggle shopping center."

She nodded. It would be unfortunate if some wizard or witch recognized them. Muggle shopping centers were safer. No need for polyjuice potion. Free to act like a caring family without fearing being caught by Death Eaters.

"Are you coming?" He grimaced, causing her to roll her eyes. "Oh, Severus, come on! It's been a while since we've gone out! Don't you want to feel the sun? You could sneak into the apothecary and buy some ingredients before going back home…"

"I have all the ingredients I require, thank you very much."

"Should I take some garlic to protect myself?" she joshed, raising an eyebrow. If she hadn't been holding Corbin, she would have folded her arms across her chest, if only to increase the dramatism. "I'm starting to think the students may be onto something when they say you are not completely human."

He snorted and then something changed in him: in his eyes, in his pose... He looked like a child, a rascally one at that.

"You caught me. I'm a vampire. Why someone as sharp-witted as you didn't realize it earlier is beyond me. All the signs were right in front of you: my pale skin, my black cape, my obsession with your luscious neck..." he joked, biting her weak spot in her neck.

She squealed and laughed, relishing in the fact she was the only one who got to see this side of the bat of the dungeon, so care-free and lively.

"I'm so in love with you," she blurted.

And just like that, the playful mood was gone. Severus cupped her face, drawing the pad of his thumbs across her cheekbones. His expression softened when she leaned into his touch, purring in delight.

Forehead to forehead, nose to nose, he murmured, "I'll always be thankful I met you."

True. He had promised himself he would tell her he loved her. And true. This was a perfect occasion to confess his feelings. But it was also true that he wasn't ready, not yet; and that she was fine with it, for her face creased into a beatific smile, the kind that Severus was proud of stirring in her, the kind he liked to kiss. He was about to close the gap when he hissed, clutching his forearm.

Both knew what that meant.


	47. Chapter 47

Skyrah brought her son closer to her chest.

"My sister will take care of Corbin during the meeting."

"That is unwise. The Dark Lord will want to see his heir," Severus said while putting on the Death Eaters clothes he had just summoned.

"I don't care."

She turned on her heel, presumably to go downstairs and look for Dione, but he caught her wrist more brusquely than intended, and spun her.

"Don't. What if he puts you under the cruciatus curse as a punishment?"

"It is nothing I can't take. You'll look after me afterwards. You've done it before."

But that was the point. He had loathed spending those days worrying about her well-being, constantly wondering how he was supposed to take care of Corbin without her help, comparing her case to the Longbottoms, and thinking about appalling what-ifs. It was a pressure he wasn't ready to withstand.

"Don't ask me to go through that again. Please, don't. Don't do this to me."

With those words, he had expected her expression to soften. Far from his wishes, her eyebrows lowered, and her lips trembled, close to either screaming or crying in impotence.

"You'd rather let our son be close to the most dangerous wizard alive? Is that what you want?"

"It's not about wanting. It's about having no choice."

"We do have a choice."

"Do we?" He snorted. "Enlighten me, Skyrah. What excuse will you offer when he questions his heir's whereabouts?"

"I will think of something."

" _Will_? We can't go unprepared," he growled, digging his nails into the Dark Mark as if that alleviated his pain.

It didn't.

The heated discussion wasn't helping, either. Nails dug deeper, so deeper his fingers got tainted with blood from the scratches he caused in his forearm, but that mattered not to him. His wife and her sudden irrational comportment did.

"You could help me come up with an excuse instead of criticizing me!"

"My creative skills lower to those of the dunderheads I have to teach when my arm is literally _burning_!"

Corbin began to weep and wail, not understanding why his parents shouted.

"Hush, sweetheart. It's okay. You won't see him. Not today. I don't care what Dada says," she whispered, sending a meaningful look to her husband.

"Don't act as if I was the villain. Not you." _Not the only person who has ever called me a hero_ , he added to himself. The crack in his voice startled her, and she was suddenly unable to hold his gaze. She didn't miss the blood drops oozing from his Dark Mark. "The last thing I want is to put our son in danger, and that's the reason why we must take him with us. He will not hurt his heir."

"Not physically, but I wouldn't put it past him to hurt him emotionally. I don't want my baby to see his parents suffering. I don't want my baby to grow up thinking parents punishing children with the cruciatus curse is normal."

"Corbin must come with us. We both know how the Dark Lord reacts when he is cross."

"He doesn't have to become _cross_. We can trick him."

Trick Voldemort? They already put their lives in the line all the time. Severus wasn't willing to lie to him more than necessary. He sighed and forced himself to use a soft voice. It came out like a hiss.

"Skyrah, I don't like it either but–"

"But nothing!" she growled, shooting her head up. "I don't want my son close him! Even less now that he's starting to talk! Didn't you see Corbin's face when my father spoke in Parseltongue? If he understands my father and that monster takes advantage of it…"

She shuddered, unable to finish the sentence. The topic of Parseltongue hadn't been covered yet, and even though Severus had seen Corbin's attentive expression when Voldemort spoke in the language, he had told himself there was nothing to worry about, no matter if his son turned out to be a Parselmouth or not.

"I know we can't do this every time he summons us, but I don't want him to hurt our baby like he hurt me," she said, voice wobbly, all trace of hysterics she had shown until then long gone. "We can pull this through, but only if you support me. Please. Just this once."

It was enough to see a hint of sadness passing on her face to cause him unbearable pain, greater than the pain his Dark Mark inflicted. If Skyrah hadn't been on the verge of tears, he might have found a reason to convince her that the risk was too great. He didn't have it in his heart to ignore her plea, not when she was so vulnerable, not when his will to protect his son matched hers. She wouldn't repeat this strategy any time soon, and that relieved him. He only wished Voldemort bought whatever excuse they came up with to justify Corbin's lack of presence.

"Go find your sister."

She let out a short breath and pecked his cheek in gratefulness. Severus touched his cheek as he watched her hurry downstairs. The tingling sensation distracted him from his burning mark until she came back. He was ready to put the Death Eater mask on when she caught his wrists and pressed a hurried kiss to his mouth.

"I'd never agree to marry a villain for _love._ " His expression would have softened if his arm didn't hurt so much. "Have you healed your arm yet?"

"Magic cannot heal those injuries. The Dark Mark is cursed. I cannot do anything to deaden the pain in that zone."

"Dammit, Severus! Why the hell do you hurt yourself if you know you can't heal–"

"They're only scratches. They'll heal. It'll take longer than usual, but they'll heal."

He still hadn't told her why. Why did he make himself bleed? One peep at his trembling arm was enough for her to gather it just hurt so badly he hadn't even realized he was gripping his arm too strongly.

She locked eyes with him and said, putting the mask on him, "They better."

They apparated in Malfoy Manor, the new place for Death Eater reunions, or so had Lucius informed in their last meeting. Voldemort and Nagini were waiting for them in the hall. Hidden by the mask, Severus allowed himself to sigh in relief now that his arm burnt no more. Voldemort scowled as soon as he noticed Corbin was missing. Regardless, he only asked Severus to take his mask off. He always did that when Death Eaters faced him. Of course, it was easier to practice legilimency with uncovered faces.

Voldemort led them to a small room with no portraits, a room he reserved for private conversations. The smell of parchment and ink filled the air, so similar to most Hogwarts classrooms. It did little to relax them. A rococo window gave natural light to work on the ebony desk. The shelves were decorated with heirlooms. Skyrah had never been there, but Severus had. This was Lucius's studio. Leastwise, it used to be.

"Where is my heir?"

"With his godmother. He's sick," Skyrah lied. "You don't want your heir to vomit on you, do you? Madam Pomfrey is a competent medi-witch. He'll recover soon with her."

Voldemort pierced Skyrah with his red, catlike eyes.

Severus almost cringed. Bloody hell. Why was she so sassy in front of Voldemort? He didn't fancy another episode of shrilling cries and convulsions. If Voldemort saw right through her, she wouldn't be leaving the bed for days.

Luckily, Skyrah kept her occlumency walls up the same way her mother had taught her, bringing the image of Poppy holding a sick Corbin to the front of her mind. Although Voldemort's scowl deepened, he didn't question her.

Instead, he said in that sibilant tone that warned her not to stretch his patience, "I asked you to uncover the full Prophecy."

Following Albus's orders and keeping Andraste in her mind, Skyrah told him everything.

"Neither can live while the other survives…" Voldemort repeated, with a Slytherin determination to kill Harry painted on his serpent-like face. "How did you find out?"

"Potter."

Voldemort grinned wickedly.

"It was about time your job as a spy paid off, my dear Daughter," he said, caressing her cheek. If she had been six, she would have welcomed his touch, cold and rough as it was. She was a grownup woman, though, and the fake affection sickened her. "Leave. Your husband shall stay."

Skyrah gave a curt nod, thinking she wouldn't go shopping with Dione, after all. She was too worried not only about Harry but also about Severus to enjoy such a mundane activity. Whatever her father wanted to hide from her couldn't be good news.

And it wasn't.

"We are taking over the Ministry today, Severus," said Voldemort once his daughter disapparated. "I require your services."

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt's patronus had just informed the guests of Bill and Fleur's wedding that the Ministry had been taken over by Voldemort. Fear spread faster than a fire and the Death Eaters' intrusion didn't help matters. Severus only had time to catch sight of Hermione disapparating from the hysteric crowd with Ron and Harry.

By the time Severus apparated to Spinner's End, the sisters were cuddling on the couch; Skyrah's head rested on Dione's, while the girl rested her cheek on her sister's shoulder. If Harry was home, he was not in the living room.

As soon as Severus cleared his throat to make his presence known, Skyrah flung herself at him and hugged him, causing the mask he had just removed to fall on the floor, the metallic sound resonating in the living room.

"Are you injured? Did my father–"

"I am okay," he soothed, putting his arms around her waist.

He felt like a soldier coming home to his beloved after the war, even if they had only been apart for hours. After the horrors he had seen, smelling her shampoo and feeling her so close was everything he needed. Her distress was palpable on her firm grip though, and it worried him. To appease her, he passed his fingers down her hair, twisting one finger around a wavy lock.

"Is Harry home yet?"

As a response, Skyrah extracted herself from the embrace and tilted her head towards Dione. The girl handed him a piece of wrinkled parchment.

" _Dear Skyrah, Severus and Dione,_

_I won't be returning to Spinner's End. I will hunt the horcruxes and end this once and for all. I know I should have talked to you about this earlier, but you would have been against it and tried to convince me that there was another way. There isn't. I must find the horcruxes and sacrifice my life to ensure Voldemort becomes mortal._

_Severus, you must be thinking I am a reckless dunderhead, but I only want to do_ _what's_ _best for all. I learnt that from you. You are the bravest man I've ever known. I hope I can be half as brave as you are someday._

_Skyrah, you are a brilliant teacher, but you are a better mother. You comforted me and made me feel cared for ever since we met. Please, don't worry much for me. I won't be alone. Hermione and Ron are with me._

_Dione, thanks for being a good friend. Take care of your family for me. I know you miss your mother a lot. Keep holding on. If everything turns out fine, Voldemort will die and you'll be together again._

_I'm sorry to part like this. Please, when I am gone and the kiddo is old enough to understand, tell him I would have given anything to be his big brother._

_I will miss you,_

_Harry James Potter._

_P.S. I carry the two-way mirror in case I need to contact you."_

Severus's scowl intensified as the reading advanced. He froze when he read Harry considered him the bravest man he had ever known. Once, twice, three times, he read that sentence, hoping he was imagining the words. Each time, he found they were truly inked onto the parchment. If Harry hadn't believed Severus was brave, the boy wouldn't have insisted on being like _him_ , of all people. Why did he have to play the hero? Most heroes died. Was that what he was pursuing? Did he have no sense of self-preservation? Of course, he did not. The Sorting Hat chose Gryffindor, not Slytherin. It was never wrong.

Suddenly, the clingy behavior Harry had displayed before leaving Spinner's End made sense. It occurred to Severus, too, that the reason Harry hadn't mentioned his break-up with Ginny was that they had most likely broken up because of the horcrux hunting.

"Careless brat!" Severus tossed the letter back. "He never sees the consequences for his actions!"

Skyrah was thankful Corbin was fast asleep in his room. Otherwise, he would have started wailing for the screams. Severus summoned the two-way mirror, doubtlessly to scold Harry for his brainless attitude.

"Wait!" squeaked his wife.

He met her eyes, holding the mirror strongly, and raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"Don't use that just yet. Harry is in the Burrow. We can go and stop him."

"No, we can't. I was there. Harry and his friends disapparated. The quest must have begun."

"What do you mean you were there? What happened?" inquired Dione.

Severus shut his eyes for a moment and sighed.

"We took over the Ministry. Minister Rufus Scrimgeur is dead. Pius Thicknesse has taken his place. He is under the imperius curse, like many others – mere puppets the Dark Lord manipulates. Some Death Eaters intruded the wedding after the coup. I saw Harry disapparate then." His voice grew darker as he added, "The Dark Lord will control the Daily Prophet as propaganda for his regime. He will send muggle-borns to Azkaban and commit other atrocities. I will be the Headmaster of Hogwarts. The Carrow siblings will be Deputy Heads. The Dark Lord still needs to think about which subject each will teach."

"Alecto and Amycus Carrow?" wondered Dione.

"Yes."

He had found out Andraste being a Carrow while witnessing Skyrah's memories. He had not dared ask what exactly her parentage was with Alecto and Amycus, whether they were close or distant relatives. By Dione's pallid face, he deduced it was the former.

Skyrah put a hand on her sister's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Hey, I know Mum used to say her cousins were not, er, _nice_ , but I will jinx their arses if they dare touch you, little one. Don't be afraid."

The blue shine in Dione's eyes dimmed as her sweaty hands began to shake.

"You don't understand. We were their captives. Out of all the Death Eaters we stayed with, the Carrows were the cruelest."

Even though Dione didn't elaborate – she didn't wish to add to her sister's concern or guilt, much less today – insults she received back then drilled her brain. Images of the traumatic experience flashed before her mind's eye. Some days, they had had no water. They had been crucioed because, apparently, the siblings were bored. However vicious they were to Dione, it compared not to their behavior towards Andraste, calling her worthless for marrying a blood traitor and reminding her that her own father would have disowned her if he had been alive.

"Amycus and Alecto will recognize me. I won't be safe at Hogwarts."

"I will do my best to ensure no harm comes to you, Dione," promised Severus as Dione dried the few tears that had spilled from her freckled cheeks with the back of her hand. "Not to you, not to any other student. The Dark Lord will not kidnap you as long as he has your mother. Harry is his current preoccupation."

Dione would have given him a grateful smile if it weren't for the last comment.

"We should use the two-way mirror to contact him now."

"No. He could still be running away from some Death Eaters. If we use the mirror, we might expose ourselves. He is the one who must contact us, or he will not be the only one in danger."

Skyrah had spoken slowly, with her arms wrapped around herself, convincing her heart this was the most logical move, the _safest_ move.

Dione stared at the floor, clearly uncomfortable with the situation, and went to her bedroom after kissing her sister goodnight and telling Severus she was glad Hogwarts would have him as a headmaster. Skyrah climbed the stairs, Severus following close behind with a sneer on his face, inwardly calling Harry an unwary fool. He left the mirror on the nightstand, so as to hear Harry in case he contacted them, and joined his wife in bed after a brief shower.

She was still awake.

Any other night, either of them would have started touching and teasing each other in sensitive places until the other surrendered to the caresses and drifted off to sleep in their sexual afterglow. The present mood was not right though. She was tense. Not that he blamed her. He was just as stiff, if not more. He put his arm around her waist to console her – to console _himself_ – and she snuggled into him. He wished time-turners could go a few days back in time and somehow warn himself of the upcoming future, make himself realize the sudden clinginess was all due to a foolhardy decision. Heck, even going twenty-four hours back would suffice. He could get Harry to confess his plans and convince him not to stick to them.

Now it was too late.

"Haven't we treated him like a son? Why is he doing this to us? Is this some kind of punishment?" Skyrah wondered, sounding more resentful than sorrowful.

"Harry wouldn't punish us on purpose. He isn't like that."

She snorted. "Well, he still _left_. We didn't tell him we'd miss him too. We couldn't even say goodbye. I just… I want my boy back."

Severus wished Harry was home, too, if only to scold him for hurting Skyrah, for hurting _him_ – and then he'd hug the boy and call him a thoughtless moron for thinking his decision was anything but rash. But Harry wasn't home, so Severus could only kiss Skyrah's forehead and hope she fell asleep soon.

Each time she stirred in his arms to have a gander at the mirror, convinced Harry had contacted them, she sighed in disappointment against his chest. Eventually, Severus spun her around so that she wouldn't catch a glimpse of the mirror and be tempted to make sure Harry's face wasn't reflected in its surface every five minutes. He spooned her and nuzzled her hair, landing kisses down her neck and shoulder. She had cuddled him the same way when he came from a harsh Death Eater meeting a few days ago.

He had returned home with a defeated posture, late at night, mumbling to himself that she had considered him her friend, yet he had done nothing to prevent her death. It hadn't taken Skyrah long to figure out that _she_ was a Hogwarts colleague. It wasn't like he had many friends. She persuaded him to tell her the name. Charity Burbage, the Muggle Studies teacher. Blinking back tears, she had taken him to bed, whispering that he had done his job as a spy and that, one day, it would be worth it. Charity's death wouldn't be in vain. Not hers, not Albus's or their unborn daughter's. Not Lily's or Daniel's. Not a single death caused by Voldemort would be in vain.

Now, Skyrah was relaxing in his embrace like he had done in hers, breathing deeply.

"The mirror–"

"Sh… We will hear Harry if he uses it. Sleep."

She squeezed the hand that kept grazing her arm and put it on her belly before tiredness overcame them both.

* * *

The sun rose. Severus was cooking breakfast while Dione set the table and Skyrah finished feeding berry porridge to Corbin when a voice called out for them. _Harry's_ voice. They exchanged looks and gathered together. Severus held the mirror, seated on the couch shoulder-to-shoulder with Skyrah, who had Corbin on her lap. Dione was standing behind them.

Even though Harry had been the one to contact them, he kept his gaze lowered, afraid that using the mirror so soon after his departure was a mistaken idea. His fear was justified. Skyrah and Severus might have been relieved to see him, but that did not expunge their perturbation, written all over their faces.

"Are Death Eaters after you?" urged Dione, when she noticed that the Snapes were stifling their discontent.

"Yes, but we're safe for now."

Skyrah bit her lip in an attempt to keep from screaming why the hell he had thought running away without discussing the plan with them had seemed clever to him.

Her effort was useless since her husband growled, "For now?! We taught you better than to act like an ungrateful dunderhead! Is your ego so big you need to play the hero? Why, pray tell, are you so eager to die?"

The boy would have snapped he hadn't meant to play the hero if he hadn't come to know Severus so well to detect that the scowl wasn't of annoyance but of concern. He cared. Severus _cared_ , even if he hid behind snark.

"I want this war to end."

"All of us want to! That is no excuse for–"

"You don't need to worry about me," Harry cut him off. "I'm fine. Ron and Hermione are, too. We're going to talk to Kreacher to see if he can give us some clues to get the real Slytherin Locket. After that, we will focus on the horcrux Bellatrix must be hiding."

"You don't understand," said Skyrah, sternly. "I had to tell the full prophecy to my father. Albus ordered us to reveal it to him. You are in constant danger. The Death Eaters will not stop until they catch you. Leaving home was irresponsible and inconsiderate from your part. I expected more from you."

Harry flinched. He had disappointed her. He almost apologized, but it would be hypocrite of him. He was sorry she felt disappointed. He didn't regret his decision to leave at all.

"You taught me how to defend myself."

"And you have been a talented student, but you are still outnumbered. Come back. We'll hunt the horcruxes together." Her voice cracked, when she added, "Please come home."

Harry shook his head. "I'd be endangering all of you… If you get involved in the hunt and they catch you, your covers will be blown. They might kidnap Dione again, or even give Corbin to the Malfoys. I won't allow that. I'm the Chosen One. I must do this."

Severus snorted. "This is the most injudicious thing you've ever done. Considering your case file, that is saying a lot."

"I'm trying to be brave, like you."

Severus was tempted to say he wasn't a good role model, but Skyrah would counter him, so he warned instead, "There's a thin line between bravery and stupidity, and you Gryffindors cross it more often than not."

"This isn't stupid. It's my duty. I will do this."

Severus internally cursed Harry for taking after Lily's nobility, obstinacy and recklessness. He would end up dead, like her. He couldn't bear that. As if sensing his fear, Skyrah clutched his hand and played with his fingers, trying to calm them both down. They wouldn't convince Harry today. Arguing would aggravate matters.

"How often do you think you'll be able to contact us?" asked Dione.

"I don't know," he said with a shrug. "How's the kiddo?"

Severus squinted. "If you think you can change the subject to distract us–"

Skyrah nudged her husband.

Severus kept a sneer on his face while she replied, "Corbin's fine. You were right. His first word was not _Mama_ nor _Dada_ but _potion_. Can you believe it?"

"Poshan!" chirped Corbin, as if to prove it.

Harry chuckled and replied sarcastically, "Doesn't make sense at all."

Skyrah smiled. It was fake. She wasn't happy. Not at all. She was merely trying to appease Harry.

"Why didn't you tell us about the break-up?" she asked.

"How do you know about…" Harry narrowed his eyes. "Dione!"

"Sorry!" exclaimed the girl, putting her palms forward in self-defense. "They were worried and I thought you were feeling bad because you had to meet Ginny in the wedding."

"I wanted to be the one to tell them! You wouldn't like it if I cried out that you fancy D–"

"Shut up!" she yelped, cheeks as red as her hair. "You _promised_ me! You never told me the break-up was supposed to be a secret."

"You still shouldn't have run your mouth."

Dione rolled her eyes and replied, not bothering hiding the sarcasm from her voice, "Excuse me for trying to calm Severus and Skyrah down while you–"

"Harry James Potter and Dione Brighid Fawley, stop this at once!" screeched Skyrah.

"Sis…"

"Don't sis me. I don't want you to quarrel." More quietly, she added, "Not now."

The teenagers locked eyes and lowered their gazes, ashamed.

"Why didn't you confide in us, Harry?" pressed Severus.

Harry rubbed his nape. "I thought… I thought I was protecting you. Professor Dumbledore had just passed away and you…" The boy sighed, unable to find the right words. "I didn't want to disappoint you. I know you approved of Ginny."

"Why did you break up with her?" wondered Skyrah.

"Everybody who is close to me is in danger. I didn't want Ron and Hermione to come with me, but I couldn't stop them. Ginny… If Voldemort." He swallowed hard. "If Voldemort targeted her, I'd never forgive myself. She understood I was protecting her. I thought… I thought you'd be understanding, too."

The lines on Severus's face softened.

Skyrah would have hugged Harry if he was with them, but all she could do was bring Corbin closer to her chest in its place and murmur, "Oh, sweetheart… We should be the ones protecting you, don't you see?"

Something in Harry's demeanor changed. His lips pinched together, and his eyebrows lowered. "Everybody who tries to protect me _dies_! My parents! Sirius! Just don't! Don't protect me, for Corbin's sake! I don't want him to become an orphan because of me!"

The shouts got Corbin wailing, and Skyrah was thankful that Dione took him from her arms and rocked him, willing him to hush. The Snapes stared at Harry, at the way he was furiously rubbing his cheeks in an attempt to dry the tears he was crying.

The boy let out a sob. "I don't need you to support my decision. I need you to _understand_. You've made me happy. I never had a family until I met you, and the thought I might get you killed…" He shook his head, as if that would get rid of the nasty image. "I had to leave. I have to keep you safe."

A pregnant pause followed. The silence gave the Snapes an opportunity to digest what Harry had just said while the boy wiped his tears away, this time succeeding.

"We'll miss you, too, sweetheart," Skyrah said.

It was her way of telling him they understood. Even if they didn't like it. Even if it wasn't fair.

"So you aren't angry with me?" Before they could answer, Harry jerked his head. "Ron and Hermione are waking up. I gotta go."

The connection was about to sever when Severus yelped, "Harry!" More quietly, he added, "Lily… None of their deaths is your fault. They wouldn't want you to wear that burden. _We_ don't want you to, either."

"I'll try."

And just like that, the emerald eyes disappeared and the mirror reflected their troubled faces. Once again, the Snapes hadn't had time to properly say goodbye. Severus took a big breath and left the mirror aside.

Skyrah lounged on the sofa, bobbing her head against his shoulder. Taking the hint, Severus moved his arm so that she was lying against his side and his hand rested on her lower back.

"I have never told you about Daniel's family."

Severus frowned, not really sure why she would bring them up after the conversation they had had with Harry. At Dione's sorrowful expression, he chose to keep quiet and listen.

"His mother died giving birth to him. His father was the only family he had left, the one who raised him. When Daniel and I were twenty-five, his father fell ill. Cancer. The muggle doctors told him he had three years left at most. For two years and seven months, Daniel woke up every day and feared his father wouldn't. I comforted him, but I couldn't empathize with him. I couldn't possibly imagine how hard it was. And now Harry… He isn't sick, but…" she trailed off.

Severus's expression softened. Yes. Harry wasn't sick, but she would still wonder whether a Death Eater finally caught him every day, aware that the boy would have to die anyway.

"Harry's just a boy," said Skyrah, reminding Severus of Narcissa's protectiveness for Draco. "He doesn't deserve to spend his last days on the run… He deserves a family. My father is robbing his life, his happiness. We must get him back."

Dione shook her head. "Harry is right. Things would have been different if he had trusted in you. Now it is too late. There's too much at stake. The only chance we have to defeat You-Know-Who is letting the Chosen One work and helping him by working behind the scenes for him."

"You don't understand. I wasn't there when Harry said his first word, or when he started to walk, but I love him like I love Corbin. What kind of mother would I be if I didn't try to get him back?"

"The kind of mother who honors her son. Harry is fighting for a better world. He feels guilty for not having persuaded Hermione and Ron not to go with him. That's why he broke up with Ginny and kept his plans from you. He didn't want to risk it. He is trying to protect us, and we would be betraying him if we tried to get him back. Your covers could be blown. Everything Professor Dumbledore fought for would be in vain. And Mum… Who knows what You-Know-Who might do to her if he finds out you have been close to Harry all this time?"

Skyrah put her hand on her aching heart. Severus tightened his grip. They couldn't hate Dione for being the voice of reason. They couldn't fight against logic. Not when Skyrah was a Horned Serpent, not when they knew that Harry was the Chosen One, no matter how unfair it was. The boy had made a mistake, and they would bear with its consequences.

* * *

Nightmares about Harry being caught became recurrent the following weeks. The few times the boy contacted them, they did their best not only to help him but to remind him they were there for him. It was during the last conversation that Harry told them not to worry so much about him, to enjoy and be happy. They tried to follow his advice, but Harry was always in the back of their minds.

One week before starting school, Dione was finishing a Herbology essay – the last of the summer homework she had left – while Severus was brewing healing Potions, intuiting that with Amycus and Alecto in the school, accidents would be prone to happen and Poppy would need piles of antidotes in her shelves. The more healing potions Poppy had in the Infirmary, the better.

As Skyrah did not wish to disturb them, she took Corbin in her arms and went into the garden. The flowery scent merged with the fresh, earthy smell that came with the just-rained grass. Lilies, evidently, but Severus had planted roses as well – red and white, most of them. He had calculated how long it would take for them to sprout on their wedding anniversary and put an invisibility charm on them. He dropped a hint after making love to her that special morning, and when Skyrah finally stepped into the garden and recognized the flowers – charmed no longer – she felt like making love to him again.

Corbin reaching out for them brought Skyrah to reality.

"Beautiful, aren't they? But you must be careful. In spite of their delicate appearance, their thorns might hurt you," she said, stepping back before Corbin could touch one.

He was in a striped shirt and tawny shorts Poppy had given to him last week for his birthday and ankle socks patterned with phoenixes, courtesy of Albus. Those socks were the only way Corbin could be close to his grandfather. Albus had delivered them to Skyrah one month before passing away, telling her to give them to Corbin in his birthday in case he was no longer there to witness it. She had swallowed her uneasiness and thanked him then. Now she wished she would have hugged him.

Skyrah used a drying charm on half of the grass of the garden. Thus, they could still enjoy the rain smell without wetting their clothes. As soon as Skyrah sat Corbin down, he rose up and made his way to the nearest rosebush. Apparently, he liked roses as much as his mother. Severus said it was probably for the scent – Corbin identified roses with Skyrah, given the smell of her shampoo.

She drew circles with her wand, thought of Severus, and cried, " _Expecto patronum_!"

A familiar crow flew from the tip of her wand. It flapped its wings and looked at her before swooping down on Corbin, transferring his attention from the stems and thorns to the spirit guardian itself. The crow soared around Corbin, who burst into gales of laughter and clapped. Skyrah tittered. Moments like this were the kind she treasured. The crow flew towards her and waited. Corbin walked the fastest to his abilities after it. The patronus nuzzled his cheek, drawing out one last giggle from the toddler, flapped its wings one last time and vanished.

Rather than making a fuss for not having the crow with him anymore, Corbin looked Skyrah and smiled, as if he knew that part of that crow was his…

" _Mama_!"

Her eyes widened. It was the first time he called her Mama. She felt pride washing over her, her love for him extending.

She wanted to congratulate him, and yet, fear paralyzed her when the one-year-old babbled, _"Play? Aunt Dione and Dada, too? Me bored."_

Parseltongue.

Bloody hell.

Out of all her skills, this was the one he had to pick. She had hoped he would be like Severus in that sense. She had learnt from a young age Parselmouths had a bad reputation. Young Skyrah had used that to her advantage to push her classmates away from her. It worked. They did not bother her. They were afraid to even ask her if she could lend them a quill. She did not wish her son to be disliked for something he could not control. Yet, she had not heard wrong.

Corbin had never spoken a word that wasn't _potion, Dada, no, up_ and _book_ in English, yet he could almost construct full sentences in Parseltongue. She would not have believed her ears if she did not know by experience that speaking the language of the snakes was something innate.

" _I need to tell Dada something. Aunt Dione will stay with you. I promise we will play with you later, okay?_ "

" _Kay. Nox lost. Bring Nox?"_

" _Nox?"_

" _The crow."_

She was torn between showering him with kisses – partly for the realization she could communicate with him, partly for the fact he had named her patronus – and massaging her temples to relieve the tension that was growing in her. Deciding to savor the moment as Harry had advised, Skyrah continued the conversation.

" _Nox isn't lost, sweetheart. The crow comes when I call it. See?"_ she said, conjuring her patronus again.

Corbin beamed and clapped, but then he tilted his head. " _Where Nox?_ "

" _This is Nox,"_ she said, petting the bird that had settled on her shoulder.

" _This Mama."_

Skyrah frowned. The patronus melted away. If this was not Nox, he could only mean Eileen's stuffed crow. Oh, she couldn't wait to tell her little Corbin had named the stuffed animal as if he was his familiar. Eileen would love to hear that.

" _Where Nox?"_ he pressed, becoming impatient.

" _I will find it and bring it to you."_

Corbin pouted, unconvinced until Skyrah kissed his hooked nose. That one got him giggling. _Still ticklish_ , she thought with a fond smile, remembering his first laugh. She called out for Dione and asked her to look after Corbin. Before her sister could question what the matter was, she snuck away and raced towards the lab.

"Corbin's a Parselmouth," she panted, standing in the doorway.

"Does it bother you?" Severus asked calmly, gaze fixed on the potion he was brewing.

"Doesn't it bother _you_?"

He stopped stirring and met her eyes. "I will not love my son any less for that. The mere notion is beyond absurd. I had actually expected him to be one."

"My father will manipulate–"

"We will not permit that," he interrupted her, a determined look on his face.

"You don't get it. Corbin's able to _speak_ , Severus! I'm not talking about a few isolated words, dammit! We had a bloody conversation!"

She paced across the lab, muttering under her breath it was her fault until he grabbed her wrist.

"Stop blaming yourself for this. Corbin will not grow up to the Dark Lord's image, not as long as he has people who love him."

"I know that, but I feel like the fact that he is a Parselmouth makes things easier for Father."

"For us, as well. When the time comes, you can explain to Corbin that he must never believe what your father says. You can make sure he does not influence our son."

She sighed and leaned into him in a silent petition to hold her. He complied, allowing her cheek to rest on his shoulder. The constant caresses on her back and his fingers tangling in her hair lulled her. She would have understood it if Severus had taken the news badly, yet here he was, whispering they would keep their son safe no matter what, and she loved him even more for that.

"What did Corbin say?"

Skyrah smiled against the crook of his shoulder. "That he wants to play with us. Plus, he misses the stuffed crow from your mother."

His rich rumbling laugh resonated across the laboratory. "Figures. He keeps it with him all the time."

"Hmm. Did you know he named it Nox?"

Severus pulled back at that, quirking an eyebrow. "Are you questioning his taste in naming toys?"

"Not at all," she said, giving him a lopsided grin. Her features softened as much as her voice when she said, "His first word in Parseltongue was Mama."

He had expected her to bounce and simper, but he couldn't quite read her expression. "Does that not please you?"

"I thought it would please me _more_. At first, I didn't realize he was speaking in Parseltongue, but when I did, I felt uneasy. Parseltongue is the language I associate with my father. I was happy, I truly was, but I did not enjoy the moment as much as I would if he had said the word in English first." She gulped. "Does that make me a bad mother?"

"No," he said, taking her hands in his. " _No_. You reacted as a mother who cares deeply for her son. Happy to hear him call you Mama. Worried to find out he is a Parselmouth due to the consequences if the Dark Lord figures it out. Do not ever think you are less than a good mother."

She gave him a small smile and kissed his cheek in gratefulness. He peeked at the boiling cauldron.

"I cannot add the next ingredient until tomorrow morning. I would like to hear Corbin speaking in Parseltongue with you now, if you do not mind, that is."

She hesitated. One light squeeze of her hands persuaded her. The Snapes headed to the garden, grabbing Nox on the way. They could not see Corbin – Dione's body covered him – but they did hear his tinkling laughter. Severus was reminded of Andraste tickling little Skyrah. The tickles stalled when Dione spotted the couple. She helped a cheerful Corbin stand up and pushed him softly towards Severus. The toddler walked unsteadily towards Severus, who had kneeled.

"Dada!" he shrieked with delight as his father picked him up.

It wasn't the first time he said the word, but it still had a warming effect in his father. Severus wondered if he would ever get used to the feeling. He hoped not. He rather liked it.

" _Mama!_ "

Ignoring Dione's gasp, Severus craned to see his wife's reaction at their son speaking in Parseltongue. She was a bit uncomfortable; he could tell by the way she was absentmindedly playing with the pendant of the crows, despite the faint grin on her face.

" _Yes, I'm Mama. Very good Corbin. Do you want to say it in English so that Dada and Aunt Dione understand you?"_

" _Dada and Aunt Dione can't?"_

" _No, sweetheart. Only snakes and very few people can speak this language. What do you say? Do you want to give it a shot?"_ She switched to English then and said, "Ma-ma. Try it. It's easy."

Corbin moved his lips but didn't make a sound, trying to mimic the way her lips moved.

"Ma-ma," repeated Skyrah.

"Ma-ma," he finally said.

Skyrah exhaled slowly and kissed his forehead. Tears threatened to brim over her eyes. That was when Severus knew she had enjoyed the moment as much as he did when Corbin called him Dada for the very first time.

"That's it, Son!" praised Severus. "That's your beautiful Mama! You are such a fast learner, unlike the dunderheads I'm forced to teach! Of course, I wouldn't expect any less from you, considering the blood that runs through your veins…"

Skyrah gave a chortle. Gods, she loved his antics.

Recognizing the stuffed crow Skyrah was holding, Corbin cried out, _"Nox!"_

Severus raised an eyebrow in question.

"Nox," clarified Skyrah. "He wants Nox."

Severus smiled and sat down, beckoning for Skyrah and Dione to do the same.

"Oh, yes. Nox, the _crow_. Fancy name you came up with, Son. Do you want to play with your _crow_?"

He emphasized _crow_ and tapped at the toy to see whether Corbin would pick up the word. He did. More or less.

"Clow!"

"Crow," corrected Severus.

"Clow! Nox!"

Severus smiled proudly, even if Corbin wasn't able to articulate the R. Holding back a laugh, Skyrah handed the toy over to him.

"He named his crow Nox?" Dione muttered to herself, more flabbergasted for that than for the fact he had just learned three words in a row.

The toddler played with it, moving Nox above him as if it was flying, making sounds and babbling to himself. Sometimes, Dione cast a floating spell that got the stuffed crow soaring over Corbin. He chased it until Dione took pity on him and Nox dropped right into his hands. After one more minute of playing with it, he tossed Nox into the grass and walked towards Dione, who had her wand clutched in her hand. He reached out and grasped the wand, pulling it towards him. Despite the yanks, quite powerful for someone his age, the wand slipped not through her fingers.

"No, Corbin. This is for the big kids."

The tugs halted. Brown eyes watered, and before anyone was ready, he began to bawl. Skyrah pulled him into her arms and rocked him. Dione shot the Snapes an apologetic look, feeling sorry for making her nephew cry despite Severus assuring her she had done the right thing. Wands were perilous near toddlers.

"Sh, sweetheart. Aunt Dione's right. You could get hurt."

" _Wand!"_

" _I know you want a wand_ , _but all wizards and witches must wait until they are eleven to have one."_

Corbin's wails intensified.

Suddenly, Dione had an idea. She apologized to Severus, who didn't understand the motive until the girl sacrificed a lily from his garden and transfigured it into a toy wand that looked like a shorter, lighter version of her own wand. A pity Minerva wasn't there to witness it. She would have awarded the Hufflepuff House.

"Here you have, Corbin. Your first wand. Do you like it?"

The toddler was delighted. He mimicked the movements he had seen his family produce so many times with his inoffensive wand. His attempts at imitating them got them sniggering. It was then Skyrah realized neither Severus nor Dione was acting any differently around Corbin and her. Neither feared them, enough for her vision to blurry.

" _Mama sad?"_

Skyrah gasped at her son's question. She placed Corbin on her lap – his wand toy fell onto the grass next to them – and pelted him with kisses. Dione and Severus watched them, wondering what the child had just said for Skyrah to react like that.

Everything fell into place when Skyrah mumbled, "No, Corbin. Mama isn't sad. Mama is happy, very happy. I love you."

Skyrah planted more kisses until Corbin reached up. His little fingers explored her cheek and brought her face down to his. She froze when his arms enclosed her neck and his lips pressed against her cheek, making a loud sound that imitated a kiss and leaving her skin moist. Sloppy. Clumsy. Not the best kind of kisses, but Skyrah would take a thousand more of that kind if they came from her son. Corbin didn't have a seed of evil in his heart – and she would rather die than let Voldemort corrupt this bundle of light.

"Not only has Corbin inherited the ability to speak Parseltongue from you but also your fussiness," Severus teased when the stuffed crow captured his son's interest again, referring to the fact he had whined until he got the wand. The comment gained him a dig on his shoulder from her, but he simply smiled and set his hand on her chest. "He has that warmth of yours that can melt the iciest of hearts as well."

The wind got knocked out of her. She became aware of her own heartbeat. It was at times like these that Skyrah fell even more in love with this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello! In the books, Harry attended Bill and Fleur's wedding disguised as Barny Weasley. For the sake of the plot, I chose to adapt the movie version rather than the book version. I hope you liked this chapter. Reviews/comments are always welcome.  
> Also, chapter 48 is not posted on FF.net yet. From now on, I'll update my story on both sites simultaneously. I will not be updating daily as I have done of late. University will keep me busy, so I will probably post once a month. Subscribe if you want to get notifications. You may also want to follow my tumblr blog @felixfeliciswriterblog. I will be posting my updates there, as well.  
> Well, that's all. Thank you for reading my story!  
> Have a nice day!


	48. Chapter 48

The Snapes were waiting for the arrival of the Hogwarts Express. The only sounds in the office were those of Corbin babbling to himself, seated on the desk. Skyrah kept looking at the perch Fawkes used to chirp from as if greeting them whenever the Snapes entered the headmaster's office. It didn't feel right to be in this place without the phoenix, without _Albus_. Well, he was there, only he was a napping portrait.

Severus knew she was thinking about the deceased wizard. Severus himself was thinking about him, as well. It was difficult not to. Partly, he wished Albus would wake up, if only to see Corbin interacting with his grandfather – the closest he would ever be to his grandfather, anyway – whilst another part of him was grateful Albus was dozing. Looking at those blue eyes, even if they belonged to the portrait and not to the real person, would be too painful. He'd have to look at them and hear the man's voice many times throughout the year. Suffering before the school year began was not something he looked forward to.

Wishing to take their minds off Albus, Severus asked, "Have you already planned your first week's lessons?"

"Only some," she said, eyes still fixed on the spot Fawkes used to rest. "I can't find a way to teach about Witch Hunts, Gellert Grindelwald and the First Wizarding War in such a way I don't upset Father."

"The only way you will not upset him is by teaching History the way he would."

She put her forefingers on her brow. "That is not the teacher I want to be."

"That is the teacher you will have to be if you want to survive."

She wasn't facing him, but she gulped loud enough for him to hear. Severus knew teaching History would be hard for her this year. History had been a shelter for her, a tool to develop critical thinking and avoid being brainwashed by Voldemort. The kind of History she would have to teach would be useless. Dangerous, even. Even Professor Cuthbert Binns, with whom she had already discussed which courses and topics each of them would be teaching, was despondent this year. He wasn't rambling on about the Gargoyle Strike of 1911 through the corridors as usual. Instead, he was quiet.

"Amycus Carrow won't be teaching Defense. He'll be teaching Dark Arts. His sister will be busy sowing hate for everything muggle-related in our students. If they do not even have History to see things from another perspective, they will not have a mind of their own. Students that go with the flow will easily become supremacists."

"The Dark Lord has already banned you from teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. He doesn't trust you for that. Not to mention, you have already given him an heir. Be careful when you teach History, or he might…"

"Dispose of me?" she finished for him.

The throne-like chair on which Severus was sitting creaked, letting Skyrah deduce he had cringed at the thought.

"Mama! Up!"

She turned around. Corbin was smiling with his arms outstretched. She took him in her arms and kissed his hooked nose. He circled her neck strongly with his little arms, giggling.

"He has got your heart," mumbled Severus, more to himself than to her.

"Yours."

He shook his head. "Mine is not pure."

She almost snorted. He talked as if hers actually was pure, the purest, even. It wasn't; she didn't reckon so.

The air was dark enough, though, so she teased, "I am _your_ heart. If you say Corbin has my heart, he has _your_ heart."

 _Damn her and her Horned Serpent logic,_ he thought, smiling fondly despite himself – the most cheerful sign she had seen today, discounting Corbin's guffaws. Severus patted the desk in front of him, beckoning Skyrah to sit on it. She complied and placed Corbin on her lap, facing Severus, who was still seated on Albus's former chair. He laid a hand on her knee and rested his forehead against Corbin's, hooked noses brushing, eyes shut.

"Minerva should be the Headmistress. She deserves it." _I don't_ , he added inwardly.

"But she can't. You have to do this. I trust in you."

He squeezed her knee, showing her he appreciated her words. They stayed in silence. At some point, Corbin hugged his neck, much like he had done with Skyrah.

"This would be hell without you two," Severus rasped.

Skyrah put a hand on top of his – the one that rested on her knee – holding Corbin with the other. Facing the new school year without Severus and Corbin to brighten her life was something she couldn't imagine. She made herself a promise then. She would be the teacher she had to be. She had a family to think of. She only hoped the students wouldn't let the Carrows – or her own teaching – influence their ways of thinking out of fear and ignorance.

* * *

Skyrah rushed to the Hospital Wing with a sick Corbin in her arms. _An upset stomach_ , she figured, but she still wanted Poppy to check him out. Considering there hadn't even been Quidditch training (which more often than not led to accidents and injured students) yet, Skyrah was surprised that there were seven students lying in hospital beds already.

Poppy spotted Skyrah and Corbin. She would have smiled if it weren't for Corbin's paleness and Skyrah's worried face. Poppy tilted her head towards an empty bed. Skyrah sat on it, holding Corbin.

"Why are there so many injured students?"

"Muggle Studies and Dark Arts," replied Poppy, bitterly.

Skyrah clenched her jaw. Of course. The Carrows had to start the year showing who ran the school.

Poppy was about to run a test on Corbin when someone screeched, "Help! Please, help me! They did this to him!"

Terry Boot was leaning on a crying Lavender Brown. The tremors, the spasms… Terry had just been crucioed. _They_ had to be the Carrows. Lavender must have found Terry or even witnessed the scene. Either way, she was hyperventilating, close to having a panic attack. The vein in Skyrah's neck throbbed. One day of teaching. Only one day and this had already happened. Her stomach lurched. She wanted to scream.

Her voice came out as a hiss when she said, "Help them get into a bed!"

"You and my godson–"

"We can wait! I'll look for a cruciatus curse antidote and a calming draught. Hurry!"

As Skyrah looked for the flasks on the shelf, she couldn't help but think that it would benefit Poppy to take a few seventh-years under her wing as apprentices, those who wanted to pursue careers as healers, medi-wizards and medi-witches and matrons. Dione was an ideal candidate. At Ilvermorny, her sorting as a Pukwudgie (the House that favors healers) had not come as a surprise. Skyrah had always thought her little sister was destined for healing. She had started to heal some of Skyrah's wounds ever since she was born, after all.

Once Terry was stabilized in bed and Lavender had drunk the calming draught, Poppy focused her attention on her godson. He did not have anything a few doses of a certain potion against stomachache wouldn't cure. Before leaving the Hospital Wing, Skyrah told Poppy about the idea of having apprentices to help her this year.

"I'll talk to Miss Fawley," Poppy said. "Miss Abbott is also interested in becoming a healer. She likes to come here to talk to the patients. She would gladly help."

That was everything Skyrah needed to hear.

The following morning, Skyrah had to teach seventh-years. After experiencing Defense Against the Dark Arts with Amycus, they were overjoyed Skyrah had not been sacked and would teach History to most levels. Even though all Houses were mixed, the classroom appeared quite empty. Dione was missing. Trying not to think on what-ifs involving the Carrows hurting her sister, Skyrah began to teach. Ten minutes later, she turned on the projector to show pictures of the First Wizarding War.

Gasps. Whispers.

Skyrah shot her head up, curious to find out what had distracted the students. Her stomach lurched at the sight in front of her.

"I'm sorry for the tardiness, Professor Skyrah," said Dione.

No matter how much she hung her head so that her curls concealed her bruises, her forearms and knees were visible. Draco looked at Dione worriedly before catching himself and putting on a detached mask.

"What happened?" asked Skyrah.

"I fell down the stairs."

 _Never been a good liar_ , thought Skyrah, noticing Dione wasn't even making eye contact.

"Go to the Infirmary."

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? I'm _ordering_ you. Your injuries need to heal."

"The Deputy Headmaster has forbidden me from going this morning."

 _The reason she has been late_ , deduced Skyrah, the lines of her face hardening. Dione was never late. If anything, she arrived early.

"I don't care what Professor Carrow says. I'll take you there if I must."

"No. Deliver the lesson."

The class lapsed into a deadly silence. Nobody had ever confronted Skyrah like that. What unsettled the students the most was the tone, though. Dione did not only look battered. She also sounded defeated.

"You and I will talk after class, Miss Fawley."

Dione flinched. Skyrah only used surnames when she was fuming. Dione ignored the pitying looks and buzzing tattle from her classmates and took a seat next to Neville, who gave her a shy, encouraging smile.

The class fell silent when the first image was projected. Skyrah continued with the lesson as if nothing had occurred. Being adept at Occlumency helped, although referring to muggle-borns as mudbloods got her cringing involuntarily, anyway. Sometimes, she blanched, recalling Voldemort calling Faith a mudblood and forcing her younger self to kill her best friend or calling Daniel a mudblood and murdering him himself next. The students, even the children of Death Eaters, frowned whenever she did that. Nobody dared to question the fact she was picturing the Death Eaters as the benevolent ones or her choice of words when she had never tolerated any disrespectful slur during her lessons.

An hour later, the classroom was empty of students except for Dione.

"Come."

Skyrah's expression was as stern as her voice. Dione approached her, stopping in front of the teacher's desk. Skyrah was sitting in her wooden chair.

"We don't have long. Sixth-years will come in shortly," she said, taking her wand out to heal her.

Dione was about to stop her when she saw a shadow out of the corner of her eye. She held her breath and winced, making her big sister frown deeply.

Skyrah chanted one spell, and another, and another… None worked. _Dammit._ She felt useless, like the worst sister in the world. She had promised herself she would protect Dione the day she was born. Yet here she was, failing to cast effective healing spells.

"Go to the infirmary," she croaked, unable to look Dione in the eye.

"I can't. I don't want to cross Professor Carrow."

Skyrah swallowed hard. "Was it Amycus the one who did this to you?"

"N-no…"

"Alecto, then."

When she didn't answer, Skyrah raised her head to see her face. Dione was shaking her head. Wrinkles appeared on Skyrah's brow. If neither Amycus nor Alecto had injured her, then…

"Who? Who did this to you?"

Dione gulped soundly and looked sideways. She was breathing hard.

"Dione, you can tell me. I'm your sister."

Dione held back a sob, tears spilling down her face.

"Little one, you're scaring me… Please confide in me. Tell me."

"I don't want to."

Skyrah sneered. "I don't care what you want! I care about your safety! How am I supposed to help you if I don't know from whom I have to protect you?"

"Please, Sis. Don't make me say it."

"Dione Brighid Fawley, tell me. _Now_."

"No!"

"Dione!"

"The Headmaster! It was the Headmaster's doing!" she screamed, letting out a sob.

Time stopped.

No.

Not him.

This couldn't be happening.

"Severus?" Skyrah asked, voice strangled, telling herself she had heard wrong.

It couldn't be, but dammit, Dione was awful at lying, and now she looked deeply hurt, sniffling and drying her tears. The only reason Dione must have vacillated to tell Skyrah who had injured her was that she knew how much Skyrah loved Severus and she did not want to hurt her big sister.

"I must go," said Dione weakly. "Professor McGonagall doesn't like lateness."

Skyrah grabbed her wrist and kissed her hand before Dione left, limping on her way.

Ginny and Luna arrived shortly after. They gave Skyrah small smiles, happy to be with a teacher who would never use corporal punishments. They noticed something was wrong when Skyrah didn't return their smiles. In fact, she didn't even look at them. The girls frowned but did not ask what the matter was. They took seats and waited for their classmates to enter the classroom.

"I will miss Skyrah in Defense, but History will be worth it for once," Ginny told Luna, taking the History book out. "At least, I won't be sleeping."

"I didn't sleep during Professor Binns's lessons," said Luna in her dreamy voice. "I counted the blibbering humdingers in the shelves."

"Blibbering humdingers?"

"They liked to laugh at them," Luna said, pointing to her dirigible plump-shaped earrings. "I did not mind, though. Listening to laughter makes me feel better. Don't you feel good when you listen to somebody laughing, Professor?"

Skyrah did not even hear the question. A swish of her wand and a chalk began to write on its own accord on the blackboard. By the time Ginny and Luna read the note – _I suffered a mishap. Go to the library and read from page ten to page seventeen_ – she had already flounced out of the classroom.

Skyrah looked sideways, catching a glimpse of Alecto's wicked grin before she turned around the corner. Skyrah felt like following her to the Muggle Studies classroom and cursing her. Only Alecto hadn't wounded Dione now.

_The Headmaster! It was the Headmaster's doing!_

Skyrah strode towards his office. In front of the door, she took a big breath that did little to calm her down. Password muttered, and she was in. The first thing she saw was an empty flask on the Headmaster's desk. The second was Severus settling Corbin on an armchair. It was so big it served as a bed for the toddler. Severus wrapped his son in a thin blanket and planted a gentle kiss on his forehead. Corbin was sleeping quietly. Although he did not look pallid anymore, his stomach wasn't fine yet. According to Poppy, giving him two doses a day would help him recover, even if they would make him extra-drowsy.

Black eyes shone in delight when he saw Skyrah. Severus always looked at her like she was his everything, and that made her feel valued. Now it only hurt. Her whole body trembled. His happiness was replaced with grave concern. His hand reached for hers at the same time she wrapped her arms around herself. He wondered whether she had discreetly avoided the physical contact or whether she was so distressed she had not noticed he wanted to console her. At any rate, his arm hung limply at his side.

"I don't know what is wrong, but you should be in class. If the Carrows notice that we are attached to each other, we will all suffer."

"They didn't follow me."

"What about the sixth-years?" he asked, picturing the worst – Alecto and Amycus torturing them for fun.

"I asked them to work in the library." He nodded, relieved. They'd be safe with Eileen. "Is there anything you wish to tell me, Severus?"

Severus frowned. He didn't like the way she had pronounced his name, as if it hurt her. He couldn't quite read her expression either, which was odd.

He thought about anything that might preoccupy her and said, glancing at the sleeping toddler, "Corbin is getting better. You needn't worry."

She wasn't talking about Corbin, though. He noticed when she snorted.

"You are good at playing dumb; I'll give you that."

"I am not playing dumb."

She wrinkled her nose. "I thought you didn't lie to me."

"I haven't lied to you."

"Concealing the truth _is_ lying." She ignored the way the people in some portraits rubbed their hands, getting ready to behold a drama as if they were watching a play in the theatre. Others eyed them worriedly – Albus amongst them. "My sister is covered in wounds. She says…"

Skyrah was incapable of continuing the sentence. She couldn't tell if he had paled due to the shock on finding out her sister was hurt or due to shock on realizing she had caught him doing something so ghastly. She hoped it was the former and Dione had lied to her.

Severus put a hand on her shoulder with the aim of calming her down, but she took one step back. This time, she had not been subtle at all. She had only backed away from his touch once. She had just found out their daughter was dead. His face contorted in pain even though she hadn't cringed and wasn't looking at him in fear like she had done back then.

"Skyrah, please…"

She blinked back tears and shook her head.

"I don't want to believe it," she said, voice wobbly. "I _can't_ believe it. You aren't like that. You can't be the same man who is so tender with his son. You'd never hurt the people I care for, not willingly, but my sister wouldn't lie about something like this."

"Did she…" He swallowed hard. "Did she tell you I hurt her?"

"She said it was your doing."

He didn't deny it.

"Please. I don't want to accuse you. It just makes no sense in my mind." She put her hands on his shoulders. He leaned into her, thanking Merlin she was willing to touch him again, even if she had hesitated to do so. "An explanation. Give me a logical explanation. Tell me you hurt her to avoid blowing your cover. Tell me you had no choice. I trust you. I trust you with my life, but I cannot fathom why my own sister would lie to me."

"She did not lie. It was my doing." Skyrah let out a sob and closed her eyes, shaking her head, clutching his robes in her fists. "But I didn't injure her."

She held her breath and looked up at him hopefully. "What happened?"

"The Carrows…"

* * *

_Alecto and Amycus were dragging Dione by the collar like a hunted animal through the headmaster's office. No matter how much she wriggled, she could not break free_ _;_ _for the fight was unbalanced – two corpulent adults against one skinny girl. That didn't stop her from_ _resisting_ _until a silky yet stern voice commanded them all to stop. The Carrows were still holding her firmly._

_Severus stood in front of his desk and stared at the Carrows with a neutral expression on his face, as though he hadn't seen Dione at all and had simply told them to stop to avoid hearing cries and noises._

" _Snape, we must bring this blood traitor to the Dark Lord," said Alecto, glaring at the girl._

_With a wicked grin, Amycus added, "He will surely reward us."_

" _No!" Dione squeaked, trampling on his foot._

_She tried to disentangle herself from them now that Amycus brought his injured foot to his hands and rubbed it._

" _Immobulus totalus!"_

 _Dione gasped as she heard Severus using the freezing charm on her, glowering at her. The charm had frozen her right when she shrunk back in fear. He hated seeing her like this, making her question whether the man she had_ _gotten_ _to know existed at all and whether he would keep_ _the_ _promise_ _that_ _no harm would come to her. He had to do this, though. He had to play his role as a spy convincingly._

" _We shall invoke the Dark Lord now," suggested Amycus, slightly limping._

" _No. The Dark Lord wants her here. I am the one in charge of… disciplining her in case my wife rebels against him. Every detention she is sentenced to, she will serve with me, not with you."_

" _But we can still play with her, right?" wondered Amycus._

" _Not you. The Dark Lord instructed me and only me to hurt her. It will be more painful and effective for my wife to find that I am the one to torture her sister."_

_The siblings exchanged looks._

" _What if you are only lying to protect the girl?" Alecto asked._

" _Yes," agreed Amycus. "Beat her up now, as a warning to your wife. Show us you are not betraying the Dark Lord."_

" _The only ones who are betraying the Dark Lord are you_ _,_ _for distrusting me," Severus hissed in a dangerously low voice, sneering. "Do I need to remind you who is on top of his rank, who is the Headmaster and the one who delivered him an heir?"_

_Amycus gulped._

_Alecto insisted, "If you don't torture her now, you will be giving us a reason to believe you aren't the wizard the Dark Lord believes, his most loyal and valuable Death Eater. You can't call yourself a follower of his if you are reluctant to torture a weedy blood traitor."_

_Severus kept a poker face. He didn't want to play by the Carrows' rules. He was their boss, after all. Yet, he couldn't risk it. He had to do something, or they would keep questioning his loyalties throughout the school year._

" _Very well. It is going to take long. I suggest you leave and actually do your job as professors by planning tomorrow's lessons. The Dark Lord will choose somebody else if I find you are not competent."_

_In truth, the reason Severus had not said anything to Voldemort was he feared somebody even more sadistic than the Carrows would substitute them, somebody like Bellatrix Lestrange or Fenrir Greyback. That, however, was not something Severus would share with the Carrows._

_Alecto looked at him askance but kept quiet._

_Only when the_ _door_ _banged closed, did Severus mutter the counter-curse. Dione could finally move. She was panting, eyes filled with fear that hadn't left her body since the Carrows caught her. Severus raised his wand. On instinct, Dione curled up and closed her eyes. Severus became paralyzed at the sight, speechless._

" _Do it. Do it already."_

 _He clenched his jaw at the thought_ _that_ _she was convinced he was going to crucio her like the Carrows would have done. Why else would she be trembling even more violently than Neville ever had in front of him?_

" _I will not hurt you," he said, his voice weaker than intended. "Stand up."_

_She obeyed, still shaking. "You have to. Your spy cover… I won't blame you. They've left you no choice and–"_

_Severus shushed her and chanted some incantations she had never heard of. Bruises and small cuts appeared across her face, down her neck, arms and knees, everywhere the tip of his wand brushed. She pressed a particularly swollen area on her forearm. It didn't hurt. It was a simple illusion, similar to muggle make-up. Although the bruises were pinkish now, they would become dark purple as the time went by and turn yellowish until there was no trace on her skin, much like real bruises worked. Drops of blood flew from her cuts, fake as well._

" _Amycus is a foolish brute, but his sister is astute. She will look for signs we are deceiving them. It would not surprise me if she had her ear pressed against the office door at this very moment. The office, however, is charmed. Nothing can be heard from outside. These," he said, pointing to her wounds. "Will last for a week. Behave as if they hurt. They need to believe I have wounded you."_

_She gulped and lowered her gaze. "What if they don't buy it? I'm not a good actress."_

" _You will be convincing enough if you limp and wince occasionally." He lifted her chin, making eye contact. Her breathing was irregular, her pupils dilated. She was still frightened. "I promised you I wouldn't let them hurt you, Dione."_

" _I know… It's just… They remind me what being kidnapped was like. I can't stop thinking of Mum. You can't protect me from that. They'll be teaching me."_

" _I am sorry," he murmured, not knowing what else to say._

 _All the feelings she had been holding back since the Carrows had caught her hit her with full force. He was enveloped in her arms one second later. Though her voice was muffled, he understood every 'thank you' she whispered amid weeps_ _of relief_ _. Slowly, Severus put one hand on her back and one on her head, running his fingers through her auburn curls. It always soothed Skyrah, and it proved to work for her sister as well, since her sobs quietened down a few minutes later._

" _For a moment, I thought you were one of them."_

" _I was playing my role. I apologize if I scared you." He didn't only sound sorry_ _,_ _but miserable. "It was not my intention."_

" _I know," she said, freeing herself from the embrace, nose and eyes red and puffy._

_They fell silent. Severus cleared his throat._

" _Do you wish to sleep in our chambers tonight?"_

" _We have spent all summer together. You deserve to be with Skyrah..._ alone _." His cheeks heated up when she stressed the last word. If she had been feeling better, she would have chuckled at the sight. "I'll be fine with Susan and Hannah."_

_He didn't insist. She sniffled and made to wipe away her tears, but he caught her wrist._

" _Don't. Let them think I beat you. Remember to limp and wince."_

_She nodded and hesitated before planting a grateful kiss on his cheek like Skyrah would have done._

" _Sick bastards," Severus heard Dione mutter to herself as she crept out of the office._

_That was how he knew he had been right. The Carrows must have waited to see her injuries. He shut the door and sagged against it until he was sitting on the floor, arms around his legs. He laid his forehead on his flexed knees and sighed._

" _I always knew you were a magnificent spy, Severus."_

_It was Albus's portrait. Severus felt warm at the realization that, unlike Tobias, Albus felt proud of him, and yet…_

" _I wish I didn't have to do this at all."_

_Albus didn't reply._

* * *

Skyrah's throat tightened. "A charm?"

Severus nodded.

 _That is why healing spells did not work,_ she thought. _There was nothing to heal, but…_

"Dione looked hurt. She looked hurt while she told me. Why would…" An image of Alecto in the corridor flashed before her mind's eye. "Fuck. Alecto was eavesdropping. Dione couldn't tell me the truth."

She shook her head, torn between shoving Severus for having kept that a secret and kissing him for saving Dione from the Carrows' torture. She did neither.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were upset when you came back with Corbin from the Hospital Wing. I didn't wish to worry you even more."

She snorted. "Did you think Dione entering my classroom beat-up would not worry me?"

He looked down. She sighed and put her hand on his cheek.

In a softer tone, she added, "You could have told me after giving Corbin the dose, once I wasn't so anxious."

"I almost did, but we…" _Made love_ , he almost voiced. This office was not like their chambers, though. This place was filled with portraits whose favorite pastime was gossiping. "We became _busy_ and fell asleep. I wanted to tell you this morning, but…"

But they had barely seen each other. Professor Flitwick had come over to talk to Severus. By the time the conversation ceased, only five minutes were left before the first period started. Skyrah had pecked his lips and left. Severus hadn't called her back. His conversation with Filius must have got him mulling over something else.

Skyrah groaned and hugged him. He relaxed in her embrace, smelling her shampoo of roses.

"Fuck, Severus! Next time something like this happens, you tell me straight away. Did you hear me?"

He nodded like an obedient child and held her tighter.

"I'm sorry," he said brokenly. "I never meant to scare you."

"You didn't scare me."

"You were afraid," he said, remembering she had been shaking when she walked into the office.

"I wasn't scared of you. I was scared I was going crazy. The mere notion that you'd hurt my sister was, _is_ , surreal. I knew there had to be a lack of information because it made no sense. I just couldn't figure out the missing piece."

"It is not surreal. If the Carrows hadn't left, I would have beaten her and cursed her." Bitterly, he added, "It isn't like I haven't tortured before."

Unable to stand the self-loathing in his voice, Skyrah gripped him firmly by the shoulders and pressed a smacking kiss on his mouth. He didn't kiss her back, feeling he didn't deserve her affection after his confession.

"I would have hated that you and Dione had to go through that, but I would not have hated _you_ ," she breathed, lips brushing against his. "You regret the things you did in the past. A bad man does not feel remorse. You are a good man, Severus."

How many people had called him a good man throughout his life? Three. Skyrah, Dione and Harry. It had taken Dione a few months to say it. Harry, too, if one disregarded all the years they had not stood each other. A few days living together and Skyrah had already told him. She hadn't stopped reminding him ever since. Every time she repeated the words, he was amazed she hadn't changed her mind despite knowing his darkest secrets. He only needed her to believe he wasn't a bad man to start believing that himself though, and he loved her even more for that. He cupped her face and dropped a lingering kiss on her forehead.

"You make me want to be a good man," he said, voice hoarse, palms on her cheeks.

She grinned faintly and gave him an Eskimo kiss. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It calmed her, like a cradlesong. Corbin sometimes fell asleep listening to his father's heartbeat. Not that Skyrah blamed him.

"You saved Dione, but there are many students that are already in the Hospital Wing. Brewing so much this summer was a sensible idea," she whispered. "We will be forced to see and condone horrors. Dione wasn't kidding when she said they were the cruelest."

"Dione will serve detention, in case she has any, with me. As for the rest… Most teachers will avoid giving detentions unless absolutely necessary. I cannot save all the students; the Dark Lord would suspect me. Regardless, I can send some to Hagrid."

She kissed his cheek. "I am engaged to a hero."

He snorted. "Hardly. Hogwarts is not safe with me."

"Hogwarts would be lost if you weren't the Headmaster."

Any counter-argument he had turned into a moan the moment she kissed him, circling his neck with her arms. This time, he kissed her back. Everything in the room became a blur to Severus, everything but her and the sigh she heaved when he settled his hands on her waist and deepened the kiss.

"Oh, get a room already, you two!"

Severus broke the kiss with a grunt, red-cheeked, and glared at a portrait that had dared interrupt them. He did keep his hands on her waist, though.

"Phineas, let them be."

Phineas wrinkled his nose folded his arms across his chest. "I didn't know you were a voyeur, Albus."

"They are only kissing. You are the one with a dirty mind." His eyes twinkled the same way they used to do when he was alive. "By the way you talk, one might think you are jealous of the attention Severus is receiving from his wife."

Magical portraits could do many things, amongst them, snickering like the former headmasters and headmistresses were currently doing. Blushing like Phineas, though? That was a new one.

"No more kisses in this office," Severus whispered in her ear.

"Why?" Skyrah asked, wishing he would ignore the portraits and keep snogging her. "It's not like Albus hasn't caught us kissing before." _He isn't even the real Albus,_ she thought, but she did not voice that.

"It isn't only Albus. They won't stop talking about this for hours. You will leave and teach, and I'll remain here… _bearing_ them and their bickering."

Skyrah gave him a crooked grin. "At least, they will keep you entertained."

Severus groaned. If only silencing charms worked on portraits.

* * *

Right after entering the Transfiguration classroom, Minerva questioned Dione, much like Skyrah had done, although privately. She did not insist when the girl said that the Deputy Headmaster had banned her from going to the Hospital Wing and that her sister was aware, although Minerva did look concerned.

A few minutes later, everybody was busy practicing human transfiguration in pairs. In sixth year, they had learned to transfigure body parts. This year, the challenge was transfiguring the whole body into another form. Too many things could go wrong, experience had taught Minerva that, so she went from one pair to another, watching out, not wishing to send more students to the Hospital Wing.

Seeing that Neville and Seamus had her rapt attention, Draco flicked his wand. The piece of paper he was holding folded into a bird that flew away. Pansy tilted her head.

"To whom are you sending that? What did you write?"

"None of your business," he snarled, inwardly cursing Pansy's meddlesomeness.

Pansy sneered and craned her neck. Try as she might, she did not spot the flying paper. The reason was that Dione was showing her back to them, already unfolding the note.

" _Astronomy Tower. After Supper."_

Glad the Hogwarts uniform had skirts with pockets unlike Ilvermorny's, Dione crumpled the paper and hid it in one. She knew who had sent this. Last year, she had sent him a note that contained the very same message.

"Is it a love note?"

Her silly grin disappeared as she blushed so deeply her cheeks resembled the shade of her curls. "Susan!"

Susan clicked her tongue. "Someday I will find out about your mysterious crush."

"Not today."

"I am patient," said Susan with a shrug.

"Noted. Let's start before Professor McGonagall catches us wasting time."

Dione waited for her friend to transfigure her body, even if it was only an arm to review last year contents, but Susan kept staring at her wounds, uneasy.

"Are you sure it is safe to practice with…" Susan trailed off, pointing to her own neck and cheek.

Dione bit her bottom lip. Susan wouldn't hurt her, but what if she erased her wounds unintentionally? Dione couldn't risk it.

"Do you mind if I practice on you today? You can practice on me in the next lesson," suggested Dione.

Susan agreed.

Like last year, Draco was stargazing in the Astronomy Tower by the time Dione arrived. Unlike last year, she was not panting. She hadn't run through the corridors, aware the Carrows could catch her and find out her wounds were not real. She had even rolled her sleeves up on purpose to let the Carrows see her wounds from afar despite the fact she was a bit cold.

She leaned over the balcony next to Draco and looked up at the sky like him. Years had passed since she last stargazed. It was something she used to do with Connor, her father. On her eighth birthday, he even put her on the spine of a dragon and rid it with her, going up towards those constellations little Dione wanted to touch. The ride had lasted less than five minutes. By the tight hug Andraste had given them, little Dione could tell her mother had counted every second until Dione herself and Connor trod the grass again.

" _I told you I would never put our daughter in danger," Dione recalled her father say_ _ing_ _. "This is the meekest dragon I work with."_

" _Accidents happen. I trust you, but I don't trust dragons."_

_Connor kissed Andraste to calm her down and looked back at their girl. "Look at her and tell me it wasn't worth it."_

_Andraste's expression softened at the delight of the girl. She was bouncing, telling her dragon stuffed animal that she had just seen the stars super close and that she'd ride the dragon again tomorrow._

_At the warning glance Andraste shot Connor_ _, he_ _kneeled and put a hand on Dione's shoulder._

" _Riding a dragon is something very special. It must be done on important occasions."_

" _Like my birthday?"_

" _Like your birthday."_

_Dione hummed and exclaimed, "I can't wait to turn nine!"_

Connor didn't live long enough for that. Dione hadn't been able to stargaze without tearing up ever since. Eventually, she had stopped doing it.

Until now.

She had forgotten that sentiment of insignificance yet wonder one had while contemplating the night sky, filled with stars like shining snow-flakes in a black void. Although Dione couldn't see the stars and the moon as close as she did as a child from the balcony at Hogwarts, the sight managed to leave her breathless. She understood why Draco liked to stargaze while he waited for her. She didn't realize one single tear had been coursing down her cheek until Draco wiped it away with the pad of his thumb. He didn't look her in the eye while he did so, his touch much gentler than she would have imagined.

He might have assumed she had wept because her injuries hurt, not due to nostalgia, for he didn't comment on it. His touch lingered on her face. Dione would have loved to freeze time and stay like that forever. So much for that.

"You are a poor liar," he sneered, withdrawing his hand.

"Pardon?"

"You didn't fall down the stairs." His silvery eyes pierced her, now. "What happened?"

"Is that your way of telling me you care for me?" she asked impishly.

His ears flushed. Last time she had challenged him to say he didn't care for her, he had snogged her. No matter how much he tried to feel disgusted at his moment of weakness, he did not regret kissing her. He had enjoyed it. It had given him a reason to dream at night. It would be so easy to kiss her again. He just had to bow his head down and… _Get a grip_ , he thought. He examined the constellations again. He didn't speak until his heart throbbed at a normal pace.

"You told me your mother was a Carrow before becoming a Fawley. The Carrows are your relatives, family."

"They aren't the family I want," she said with a snort.

"The Carrows don't want blood traitors in their family either. Did they hurt you for that, for being a blood traitor?"

"Who says they were the ones to do this to me?"

"Who else would?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Dammit, Dione!" he shouted, taking her by her upper arms. "Just tell me what happened!"

Realizing he was gripping her too hard, Draco loosened his grip. Dione had not flinched nor grimaced, though. He looked at her suspiciously and pressed his fingers directly against a bruise on her bare forearm skin, rather than through the fabric of her jumper and shirt. She did not move.

"Your wounds…"

"Are fake," she finished for him.

Draco wrinkled his nose and removed his hands, feeling tricked. Dione already missed his touch.

"Does your sister know they aren't real?"

"Do you care for her, too?" she teased.

"Dione!"

She held back a laugh at his pinkish cheeks, suppressing the urge to kiss them.

"I guess she does by now," she said, thinking Skyrah would have asked her to go to her chambers and used healing spells on her again otherwise. Poppy might have been waiting for her in the Snapes chambers, as well.

"Why are you wearing these charms?"

"The less you know about it, the safer we both will be."

He nodded, letting her know he understood, although, by the way he pursed his lips, he wished he could know the reason.

"Be careful. The Carrows might not have hurt you now, but–"

"I was their captive once. I know what they are capable of. You don't have to remind me."

He gulped, hanging his head. He didn't like remembering she had been kidnapped, _his_ captive.

His chin tickled. It took him a few seconds to realize Dione was cupping it, locking their gazes. She tiptoed and leaned in, slowly. Draco held his breath. He wanted to shove her and protect her from him, Merlin knew how much, but he did not have the power to do so. She was so close he could count the freckles on her face, thinking they looked like stars he had been stargazing at. Her breath caressed his face. He closed his eyes, expecting her lips to mold against his. Her lips hadn't been seeking his, though, but his cheek.

"Thank you for caring for me," she murmured, lips brushing his now tingling cheek.

By the time his eyes flew open, heart thumping wildly, she had already left. He was thankful. He might not have resisted temptation, otherwise. Both would have repented it.


	49. Chapter 49

Skyrah was grading essays on the Goblin Rebellions fourth-graders had written for homework. The scribbling sound mixed with the occasional babbling of Corbin and noises of wooden blocks being piled, one of Poppy's many gifts. She spoiled the child, but knowing she had never given birth to a baby of her own, the Snapes let her. Skyrah was actually thankful Poppy had given the wooden blocks to Corbin. They kept him entertained, meaning Skyrah could correct without too many interruptions. Right then, Corbin was focused on adding another piece to his tower. Although he could stand steadily on his feet, balancing on his tiptoes was not one of the skills he had mastered yet. As he tried to add another block to the top of the tower he was building, the inevitable happened.

He stumbled.

The building collapsed.

Skyrah cringed at the clatter, but relaxed when she heard claps and peals of laughter. Corbin was fine, now bent on building a taller tower, or better yet, two tall towers, one next to the other. If Severus had been in Skyrah's office rather than in a meeting with the Deputy Heads, he would have commented on Corbin's slytherin determination with a smirk.

Someone knocked.

Skyrah evaded the fallen blocks across the floor and opened the door.

"Hello, Neville."

"Hello, Professor. May I enter?"

"You may," she said with a smile. "Please watch your step. My son reckons spreading wooden blocks across the floor is fun."

Corbin blew a raspberry as if he understood her by her tone and accusing glance, opposing her. Neville restrained a grin, trying to keep serious while Skyrah shut the door after him, muttering under her breath that she'd have to teach her son some manners.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Neville?" she asked as she sat down, gesturing for Neville to take the seat in front of her desk.

He complied. He was about to speak up when something, or rather, someone, tugged at his trousers. Neville looked down at Corbin and gasped. He was the spitting image of the teacher who had frightened him for years looked, alright, but his chubbier face created an innocent aura around him, an innocence Neville doubted Severus had ever had.

"Play?"

His gaze followed the direction Corbin was pointing to – a two-block tower and a three-block tower – and fixed back on the impish toddler, who was staring at him with big, attentive eyes, awaiting an answer.

"Er, I… You see… Ugh…"

"You didn't come here to have a conversation with my son, did you?" Skyrah asked, amused yet stern.

A faint blush rose to Neville's cheeks. "N-no. I wanted to talk to you..."

Corbin pouted, not liking one bit how Neville was ignoring him. "Blocks!"

Neville glanced at Corbin and back at Skyrah. She waved a hand as if telling him not to mind Corbin.

"You see… I have one request… I wanted to ask if you–" Corbin grunted and tugged at Neville's uniform trousers more insistently. "If you would–"

"Plaaaaaay!"

"For Merlin's beard!" Skyrah cried out, rubbing her forehead. "Neville, excuse us."

She rose from her seat and sat cross-legged in front of Corbin. She tapped at his back, turning his attention from Neville to herself.

"Play?" asked Corbin, pointing to the half-made towers.

Although his eyes were of the same dark brown shade she possessed, they did not resemble hers but her husband's at that moment. They glistened and widened slightly like Severus's did whenever he looked at her hopeful.

"Later, sweetheart. I have to work. Play on your own like you've done until now."

"No!"

She gaped. "Corbin Alexander Snape, now it is not the time to be fussy. _Behave_."

She lowered her voice at the last word, using her strict-teacher face. He blew another raspberry. _Little rebel_ , thought Skyrah. Endearing as she found him, she raised an eyebrow in disapproval. Corbin pouted and lowered his head. A few seconds later, he was extending his arms.

"Kiss?"

She rolled her eyes. Just like his father. They both snapped first and sought kisses and cuddles later. And she always gave them to them both. How could she not? She took Corbin in her arms and he landed a sloppy kiss on her cheek. She had thought he meant he wanted a kiss of hers, not to kiss her. It occurred to her that, despite his young age, Corbin was sharp enough to know that she was cheerier when someone kissed her, and Corbin always wanted to see her happy. _Severus is right when he says Corbin is a Slytherin,_ she thought with a smile, ruffling his hair in adoration, and sat back down on her chair with Corbin on her lap.

"Kiss!"

Oh, now he wanted her kiss. For real. He was even tilting his head to give her an easier access and touching his cheek.

"Now it is not the time. Neville is waiting."

"No kiss?"

Damn. Why did he look so cute? It was hard to deny him anything.

"No kiss _yet_." She summoned Nox and handed it over, poking its beak against Corbin's hooked nose as if the crow kissed him for the time being. Corbin beamed. "Show Neville you are a good son."

"Me good."

And he lay against her, holding Nox close. Skyrah took a big breath and met Neville's eyes, hoping her cheeks did not look as crimson as she intuited.

"I apologize for the scene we caused. What is your request?"

Neville stared at his fidgeting feet, pondering how to convey his messy thoughts. Skyrah waited in silence until he plucked up the courage to look her in the eye and say, "Teach Defense Against the Dark Arts." As an afterthought, he added a weak _please_.

A bittersweet taste invaded her mouth, feeling content with the realization Neville appreciated her job as a Defense Professor yet useless for being unable to teach Defense again, let alone change Amycus's teaching methods.

"That is not my job this year. Professor Carrow is in charge of the subject."

"Lead Dumbledore's Army, then."

 _Yes, yes, yes,_ she wanted to shout. She bit her bottom lip to restrain herself. A lump formed in her throat. She had promised herself she would be the teacher she had to be, not the teacher she would like to be. She looked down at Corbin, who was sucking his thumb, and back at Neville. He was wiping the sweat off his forehead. The tapping sound his shoes made indicated he was still fidgeting. He was courageous enough to come and ask her, yet here she was, trapped in her own fears.

"I can't," she said firmly, yet her face was contorted in pain.

Neville didn't miss the way she tightened her grip on Corbin.

"Have... Have the Carrows..."

"Have the Carrows?" she prompted, noticing he was playing with his sleeves.

"My question is too personal…"

"I will decide whether to answer it or not, then."

He met her eyes.

"Have the Carrows threatened you and your son? Is that why you are teaching us as if You-Know-Who's side were benevolent and use words like blood traitor and mudbl–, er, you-know-what in class? We all know you don't believe in that. You always cringe when you say the words."

She occluded. It was the only way she would not show him how embarrassed with herself she was, how hypocritical she felt for using those terms when they had always disgusted her. Somehow, that detachment on her face, that mask she had started wearing this year in front of her students, did not fool them. They had been taught by her before. They were used to her smirks and proud smiles, to her shining eyes.

"Please. You are our hope. We fooled Professor Umbridge once."

"She was one person. The Carrows are two, more vicious than Professor Umbridge ever was."

"But that is exactly why we need you to teach us Defense. The infirmary is always full. If it weren't for Hannah and Dione, Madam Pomfrey would be overwhelmed. Professor Carrow asked us to crucio first-years yesterday."

Tears gathered in her eyes. Her occlumency walls were being demolished. _Monsters_ , she thought.

"We want to learn Defense, not the Dark Arts. You have to help us. You can talk to the Headmaster, ask him to swap subjects with Professor Carrow. He will hurt us anyway, but at least we will be learning how to defend ourselves."

"My husband will not allow me to teach Defense or lead Dumbledore's Army again. I don't want to, either. I'd be endangering my family. I'm sorry, Neville," she croaked.

He stared at her, telling himself he had heard wrong. He hadn't. When it became clear that she had nothing to add, he stood up. He was no longer suppliant or anxious. He was determined, no longer fidgeting. She had never seen him so serious, so mature.

"You have changed. You used to be braver, to teach the way you wanted. You looked happy when you taught. Now you look forced, as if you'd rather be doing something else. Everybody's noticed, but nobody dares to tell you to teach like you used to do. We are all afraid."

With that said, he walked towards the exit. He was about to push the handle when Skyrah called his name. Full of hope, he turned his face to look at her.

"I am proud of you for not being afraid to ask for help to learn."

By the way his face fell, she had disappointed him just as much as he had surprised her with his request. No student had ever looked at her the way Neville was doing. For Skyrah, it felt worse than being looked at in fear. The door banged closed, and she was left alone with her son and a disturbing feeling that sucked the oxygen from the office. She put the essays and Nox aside and sat Corbin on the edge of the table, letting his little legs hang. As promised, she cupped his chin and kissed his cheek. When she made to pull away, Corbin circled her neck and kept her close to him, sensing she needed a hug. She needed it, indeed.

"I love you," she said. It sounded like a sob. "I love you with all my heart, Corbin Alexander Snape."

She put her hands on his back, rubbing it softly.

"Play?" he asked, making her chuckle.

"Yes," she said, pulling back with one last forehead kiss. "Let's play, my little crow."

They built and crushed five towers. By the time they started building the sixth tower, Corbin began to rub his belly. She peeked at the clock on the wall. It was Corbin's dinner time, indeed. A wave of her wand, and the wooden blocks piled on her desk, next to the essays. Corbin pouted. The corners of his eyes crinkled. He was about to bawl.

"Blocks!"

"We'll play blocks tomorrow, sweetheart. Now it is dinner time. Your father is waiting for us, and I know you want to eat."

He tilted his head, no longer upset. "Eat?"

"Eat," she said with a smile.

He raised his arms towards her in a silent petition to hold him. She complied, thinking he was getting heavier and heavier each day, and accioed Nox. On their way to the chambers, Corbin nuzzled his hooked nose on the crook of her neck and screwed his eyes shut. His fingers clutched the collar of her shirt. He was scared of most portraits. Some were too loud, complaining all the time. Others looked too big. The only portraits he liked were the ones from the headmaster's office, including Albus's and, strangely, Phineas's, from whom Skyrah suspected Corbin had learned to blow raspberries.

They reached their chambers at last. Corbin opened his eyes as soon as he detected that smell of home: a faint scent of potions and herbs.

"Dada!"

Severus unburied his nose from the Daily Prophet and flashed his son a smile. He rose from the armchair, leaving the newspaper on the seat, and kissed both Corbin and Skyrah on the cheek.

"Corbin's dinner is ready," he said, jerking his head towards the kitchen's door.

Skyrah nodded and lowered Corbin to the floor so that he stood. "I'll feed him. Keep reading."

Her voice had sounded more tired than expected. That plus the fact she hadn't kissed Severus on the cheek in gratefulness told him something was off. He grabbed her wrist before she could go to the kitchen.

"You took long… Were you grading?"

She hummed. "And playing blocks."

"Blocks!" repeated Corbin, bouncing.

Severus's gaze moved from Corbin to Skyrah. The hand that had clutched her wrist travelled up towards her shoulder blade. By the sigh she let out, she hadn't realized just how tense she was until he massaged the zone, but he had. Suddenly, he kneeled and looked at Corbin, ignoring her moan of protest at the loss of his touch.

"Playing blocks has exhausted your mother, Son. She deserves to rest, don't you agree?" Severus tilted his head. "What can she do to relax? Maybe a…"

He rubbed Corbin's shoulders and back as if he were bathing his son. Skyrah rolled her eyes, knowing full well Severus was prompting Corbin to say the word…

"Bath!"

Severus grinned triumphantly. "Marvelous idea, Son. Your mother will have a bath while I feed you."

"Severus…" She put an arm on his shoulders. "The meeting with the Carrows must have been tense. You must be tired, too. I'll look after Corbin. I'm okay, really."

"Bath!" chirped Corbin. "Mama! Bath!"

Severus smirked, eyes sparkling in mischief. "Listen to your son, Skyrah."

Skyrah didn't know if she should feel offended Severus was using Corbin to influence her or if she should be touched Severus knew she was not feeling okay even though she hadn't told him about Neville yet. Seeing she was not walking towards the bathroom but staring at him, Severus stood up and cupped her face, no trace of playfulness in his eyes.

Softly, he said, "Go have a bath and relax. You look like you need it." She wrinkled her nose, offended. "We only want the best for you. We…" He gulped. " _I_ care for you, remember?"

She did. She knew it. She felt it in his touch, gentle like a summer breeze. Skyrah sighed and put her hand above his, eyes shut. He kissed her eyelids, the pressure so subtle she almost missed it.

"Take your time. Use the bath salts. Sing. Corbin and I will be fine."

"A bath will not make me forget about everything that is going on."

"It definitely won't if you don't try it."

She sighed and nodded reluctantly.

* * *

She had been right. A bath had not made her forget, but she felt better after it. She suspected the smell of roses the bath salts gave off played an important role in that. She went past Corbin's bedroom, hearing him turning in his bed, sound asleep, and reached the living room. Severus wasn't reading in his armchair, as expected. In fact, he was not in the room. It was then she noticed a peculiar smell invading the place. She sniffed.

_Wax?_

It led her through the corridors towards the kitchen. Even before opening the door, she felt it was warmer there than in the rest of their quarters. The door opened. Red and white rose petals were spread over the black tablecloth. That wax smell and warmth came from candles that floated above them, creating an intimate atmosphere, the same Severus had created for her thirty-second birthday. Much like she did back then, she gasped.

"It isn't my birthday."

"I am aware," he said with a smirk, putting a bottle of white wine on the table.

He was enjoying her confusion. _The git_ , she thought, not really angry.

"Why…"

"Do I need a motive for having a date with my fiancé other than I feel like it?"

She stared intently at him, as if he were a puzzle to solve. He stared back, holding her hand in his, his thumb caressing the pulse point in her wrist.

"You might not need to, but you were inspired by a motive… You intended to cheer me up, didn't you? The bath had the same purpose."

 _Always the observant witch,_ he thought, looking down at their tangled fingers. Voice small, he wondered, "Is it working?"

Her arms circled his neck. _It must be working_. Up to what point? He did not know. He did know that she was thankful he was doing this for her, though – the cheek kiss she was giving him was proof – and that was more than he had expected. One peck on his lips and she drew back. He looked at her as if hypnotized. Skyrah bet he was unaware of the fact he was grazing the place her lips had brushed. The thought alone caused her heart to throb louder.

"Shall we eat?"

Her question snapped him out of his daze. He pulled out a chair and tilted his head towards it. She let him help her seat and pour some white wine into her glass. _Ever the gentleman._

"Do you wish to vent while we have dinner?"

"Mixing work and home isn't suited for a date," she said, holding back a bitter chuckle.

He slid his hand over the tablecloth, towards her hand. He first brushed her fingers with his own.

"I don't think you will fully enjoy the date if whatever happened that upset you is still at the back of your mind."

She stared at their interwoven fingers. He was right. She had a tendency to overthink, like all Horned Serpents. Venting did not sound like a bad idea, after all.

"Neville wants me to become the Defense teacher."

If he was surprised by the fact it had been Neville of all people, he didn't show it.

"You can't."

"I know. I told him so." She removed her fingers from his and grabbed her spoon but made no move to eat just yet. Rather, she stirred the soup lazily. "He proceeded to ask me to lead Dumbledore's Army again."

His whole body tensed. "What did you tell him?"

"That I couldn't."

"Good," he said, unstiffening. "That's good."

"No, it isn't. Students aren't being taught Defense when they need it the most. If only I could find the way to–"

"You cannot get involved in teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, Skyrah, not directly."

"Not directly…" she repeated to herself, grinning slyly.

He was reminded of that one time she infringed the school regulation and taught the way she pleased under Dolores' nose. Now she would suggest something similar. He could smell it in the air and see it in her twinkling eyes, too similar to Albus's. He was about to question her about it when they heard him.

"Severus? Skyrah?"

His voice. _Harry's_.

The Snapes exchanged looks. Severus summoned the two-way mirror from the kitchen counter. Skyrah stood behind him in a flash, grinning. Her smile faded when she noticed how serious Harry looked. It was the first time he greeted them with a tight-lipped expression.

"What happened?" asked Severus, sternly.

"We got the Locket. The real one."

"But?"

"We can't destroy it. Hermione and I are stuck. Didn't Professor Dumbledore tell you anything? Drop any hints?"

Severus shook his head. "Albus did not tell us how he destroyed the ring. I will ask his portrait, although there is no guarantee he will have the information."

"Fantastic," said Harry, voice heavy with sarcasm.

"You already destroyed one horcrux once, sweetheart. You will find a way to destroy this one."

Harry wanted to believe her, but his hopes were not very high. He massaged his temples and sighed.

"How have you been?"

"Busy," was all Severus said.

He wasn't about to tell Harry that he had interrupted their date. He wouldn't tell him either, that the reason they were having the date in the first place was that they both were stressed out with the situation at school growing murkier and murkier every day, and needed some quality time for themselves.

"I guess you had no time to miss me, then," Harry jested, yet he sounded bitter, so bitter that Skyrah missed the joke.

"How can you say that? We miss you every day, every minute. You are our…"

 _Son_ was the word left unsaid. It would only hurt them both if she said it. They would be reminded once again that she cannot act as the mother she'd like, not when Harry was so far away from home, not when she was so powerless she couldn't change his destiny. Not saying the word was the right choice. Or was it? Was it still the right choice if it hurt her so much, if Harry looked at her like a lost dog that had been abandoned by his owner? Whatever the answer was, she couldn't let Harry believe she didn't care for him. Eventually, she whispered, "Our brave boy."

Seeing that was not enough to cheer him up, she traced the reflection of his cheeks with the pad of her thumb, wishing there was no mirror to separate them. Little did she know, Harry could imagine her touch just by closing his eyes. That is what he did.

"I love you like I love Corbin."

Harry opened his eyes, smiling softly at her, and looked at Severus. By the gentle expression on his usually sneering face, Severus wasn't ready to say the words, but Harry knew he cared deeply for him. _Perhaps he even loves me._

"I love you both as much as I love my parents, too."

Severus looked down. Harry thought the allusion to Lily was the reason. In truth, Severus was ashamed he had failed to tell Harry, not that he loved him – he hadn't said that to Skyrah yet – but that he cared for him and missed him more than he would have ever imagined.

"May I talk to the Kiddo?" he asked in an attempt to lift the mood.

Corbin always made them smile and chuckle. Plus, communicating in Parseltongue never failed to amuse Harry.

"He's sleeping now," said Severus.

"Oh… Did he pick up new words?"

"A few. _Eat, bath, more_ …"

"And _blocks_ ," finished Skyrah for Severus. "Poppy gave him a wooden set. Spreading the pieces across the floor and knocking the towers down has become a pastime of his."

Severus wrinkled his mouth, eliciting a snort from Harry. It was easy to imagine Severus stepping on a wooden toy and letting out a swearword yet being unable to scold little Corbin for playing, not with those big eyes he had inherited from his mother making puppy eyes.

Holding back a chuckle, Harry asked, "Does he behave?"

"For the most part. He is fussy as his mother, though," teased Severus, glancing at Skyrah.

She did not nudge him or roll her eyes, as expected. Instead, she was staring pensively at Harry.

"Sweetheart, what did you mean 'Hermione and I'? Where's Ronald?"

Severus raised his eyebrows and looked back at Harry, who was scowling like a true Snape.

"He left."

* * *

Corbin slept peacefully in his bedroom despite the temperature – it had fallen these past few weeks since Neville's request. The charms Skyrah and Severus put on his woolly blankets made that possible. Somehow, the occasional creaks, sighs and soft moans that came from the studio, not far from Corbin's bedroom, did not disturb him even if his parents had forgotten to cast any silencing charms. Skyrah was straddling Severus on his chair, grinding on his bulge while he nibbled her weakest spot on her neck, hands running down her spine, and up again. They were not touching skin to skin yet. Their clothes prevent it.

"Severus…"

"Mm?" he hummed, nibbling her collarbone.

"I love you, and I love the way you are touching me now."

Feeling giddy, he kissed her full on the mouth. A squeeze on her buttocks caused her to moan, breaking the kiss. Her neck caught his attention next. Quick kisses landed along it.

"But…"

He halted and locked their gazes. There was a 'but'? _Fuck_. She looked disappointed. She was going to demand that he verbalize his feelings at last. Even though he had been practicing as he had promised himself, he wasn't ready to take that step. The moment wouldn't feel right.

He swallowed hard and pressed, "But?"

To his relief (or to his discontentment), she replied, "It's Tuesday."

Tuesday.

Of course.

It was a patrolling night for Skyrah. Stifling groan, he withdrew his hands from her. She got on her feet, straightened her clothes and took her wand from the desk.

"We'll continue this later."

She sealed the promise with a kiss on the lines his scowl had brought to his forehead. Only when the door was banged closed did Severus whisper he loved her too.

She walked down the corridors. Amongst the choir of snores formed by the portraits, she almost missed three particular voices that did not belong to any painting.

Teenagers' voices.

With slow, quiet steps, she followed the source and turned around the corner. The light that came from her wand dazzled three students.

"Shit!" hissed Ginny.

Neville stood paralyzed, blue spray in hand. Luna was the only one who kept writing on the walls. Skyrah raised an eyebrow and turned her wand to the wall.

_Dumbledore's Army, still recruiting._

It was full of graffiti with similar phrases. Past curfew, writing on the walls, swearing in front of the teacher… Usually, Skyrah would have deducted House points. A detention wouldn't have been out of place, either. Yet, she could only gape in awe. She had never thought she would ever admire the graffiti. Traditional paintings were more to her liking. She had to admit, though, that she was in front of a masterpiece, for she was left speechless.

"Luna," said Ginny, nudging her arm to keep her from adding more.

"Do you want to write in a different color now?" Luna wondered, showing her the pink spray.

"Stop it. The Carrows will already punish us for being out after curfew and painting the walls. Don't give them another reason to crucio you."

"It is sweet of you to care for me, Neville, but Professor Skyrah won't tell."

"Professors are obliged to."

"You are right, Ginevra," said Skyrah, now that she had recovered her voice. "I am going to kindly ask you to remove these… _messages_."

"Or else?" she asked.

"I will not be able to protect you. If there is no proof of rule-breaking, there is no punishment. I would still have to report you were in the corridors after curfew. Everybody who has been caught after curfew has spent detention with Hagrid. The Carrows are aware of this. If they knew the reason you are not in your dorms, though, they would punish you the way they saw fit."

Neville and Ginny exchanged preoccupied looks but did not move. Luna never acted like the rest though. A swish of her wand, and the last sentence she had written vanished. There was not even a trace of blue spray on the wall.

"Don't!" cried out Neville. "Dumbledore's Army is our only hope! We need to fight! The Carrows must see this!"

"They don't have to see these messages in particular, right, Professor?"

Neville and Ginny turned to look at Skyrah. To their surprise, there was an impish smile on her face. It was the first time they saw their teacher grin this term. The _muffliato_ she cast added to their curiosity.

"My thoughts, exactly, Luna." Skyrah eyed Neville. "I've pondered your request."

"Did you change your mind? Are you joining us?"

"I am afraid I cannot be the teacher you want me to be, Neville. I will not lead Dumbledore's Army." He lowered his head, disillusioned again. That impish grin on her face did not falter, though, both Ginny and Luna noticed. They held their breaths. "Nonetheless, I might or might not tell you when a staff meeting takes place so that you can write on the walls without fear of being caught. If I find out the time the Headmaster is meeting with the Deputies, you will also be made aware. I'll make sure Mrs Norris isn't nearby."

Both girls smiled: Luna, dreamily; Ginny, in form of a smirk. Neville was so shocked he gaped.

"I have noticed that some students spent more time sleeping than studying with Professor Binns. A few private lessons would benefit them. Hence, every Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday from four thirty to six, I will offer individual or small group History tutoring lessons for those students who require it."

"What does this have to do with Dumbledore's Army?" asked Ginny.

"The Carrows do not need to know that some of those History lessons will not be about History but about Defense, do they? I will teach Defense to one of you. That person will lead and teach Dumbledore's Army."

"Who?" wondered Neville.

Skyrah grinned slyly. "Why you, Neville."

He put his hands in his pockets and stared down at his shoes. "Why me? Ginny would be a better leader."

"Ginevra is a good leader, yes, but you are perfect for the role. The Carrows will not believe that she needs tutoring lessons. You, on the other hand…"

He snorted, ears red. "Right. I have never been smart."

Right then, Skyrah saw Daniel in the boy. Like Neville, Daniel's self-esteem was not high when it came to academics. Skyrah put a hand on his shoulder. When she spoke, she procured her voice was as gentle as her touch.

"That is a downright lie. The Carrows underestimate you. If they caught you coming out of my office during tutoring hours, they would not question you. That is their weakness, their mistake, and we are going to use it to our advantage. Your discretion is indispensable, though. _Nobody_ can know I am helping you."

"They won't," swore Ginny.

Luna nodded at Skyrah. Neville didn't answer her. He kept staring at his feet, thinking. At last, he raised his head and said, "But I am not Harry. I will never be as good as him."

"I think you will be a great teacher," said Luna, adjusting her wand behind her ear.

Neville's blush intensified.

"I agree with Luna. Do not underestimate yourself," said Skyrah. "You are more capable than the Carrows believe. I have faith in you. I wouldn't be doing this if I thought the risk was too high."

He gave her a weak smile.

"Does Professor Snape know about this?" wondered Ginny.

"None of your business," Skyrah said, lifting an eyebrow and letting go of Neville's shoulder.

The students gulped, remembering that Skyrah was kind yet stern when she needed to be, and that, apparently, she didn't like it when they pried into her life. She had a good reason to take that tone with them. She had devised the plan with her husband. It had meant countless arguments, some of which concluded in angry sex, until Skyrah convinced Severus that Neville was the perfect candidate. Telling the students Severus had been involved in the plan creation, though, was not a sensible move.

"Next Monday at five o'clock in my office."

Neville nodded solemnly. "I'll be there."

She gave him a proud smile and helped them clean the walls, erasing all the evidence. Eventually, Ginny and Luna took their leave. Neville stayed, staring at Skyrah.

"Thank you."

And he walked away, leaving her with a foolish smile on her face. She was starting to feel good with herself and her role as a teacher.

* * *

A blanket of snow covered Godric's Hollow. Most people were at home, sheltered from the cold, spending time with their loved ones. Christmas trees were seen through the windows, yellowish lights against the dark of the night, surrounded by children playing with their new toys. Their joy contrasted against the solemnity Harry and Hermione displayed in the graveyard. Christmas roses blossomed in front of them. Hermione's doing. Conjuration required a concentration Harry did not currently have. His misty eyes were fixed on James's and Lily's grave, reading to himself repeatedly, "The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death."

"It means living beyond death. You can talk to them, Harry. They will listen to you," Hermione said softly, clutching his hand in hers.

"What if they don't want to?"

Hermione frowned. "Why would you think so?"

"They must be angry at me for…"

"For loving the Snapes?" she finished for him.

He lowered his gaze. "You overheard me using the two-way mirror, didn't you?"

"Yes." His cheeks and ears were not only crimson due to the cold. "Harry, you don't have to be ashamed of that. Why didn't you tell me?"

He shrugged. "I didn't want to upset you. You can't talk to your parents."

"Exactly. I don't want my best friend to go through that as well."

A small foggy air breath formed as Harry exhaled and wrapped an arm around her waist. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I love my parents. I truly do, but the Snapes…"

"The Snapes have been there for you when Lily and James couldn't. But that does not mean your parents are angry with you."

"How do you know?"

"They loved you so much they died for you. Why wouldn't they be happy to know you are happy?"

Memories from the past came flooding back: the birthday gifts the Snapes had given Harry, that special evening Severus told him about Lily, Skyrah telling him she loved him and Severus saying he cared for him, the Snapes taking care of him after Sirius's death and letting him cook with them, those proud smiles during Occlumency and Defense lessons Severus gave him, those motherly kisses Skyrah planted on his lightning scar. Yes, Severus and Skyrah made Harry happy. Merely recalling those moments brought a nostalgic smile to his face. How he wished the Snapes were there to hug him and love him and guide him, to celebrate Christmas like all the families he had seen walking down Godric's Hollow. He missed the Snapes like he missed Lily and James. He didn't realize he was crying softly, not even when his tears coursed down his cheeks and fell onto Hermoine's garnet woolly hat.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione."

"Happy Christmas, Harry."

And they walked away through the snow under the invisibility cloak. Soon they reached the cottage where James and Lily died seventeen years ago, or what was left of it, anyway. It was then they spotted a woman. She was old, shuffling her feet rather than walking. She stopped and faced them as if she could actually see right through the invisibility cloak. Hermione and Harry exchanged looks. The real purpose they had gone to Godric Hollow's was to talk to Bathilda Bagshot. Hermione was convinced Albus had entrusted the historian with the Sword. Could it be her? Had she been waiting for them? The woman certainly wasn't a muggle. The ruins of the cottage were not visible to muggles' eyes, yet she seemed to see everything that surrounded them.

"Are you Bathilda?" asked Harry.

She nodded and gestured for them to follow her. Harry and Hermione complied. _Skyrah would love to meet her and talk historian to historian_ , thought Harry, but Skyrah wasn't there, and Harry had a feeling Bathilda was not a very talkative person, anyhow. The walk was quiet.

They ended up in a place that smelled of dust and old age, Bathilda's place, they guessed. The locket on his neck twisted and burned a bit, giving Harry the impression the horcrux felt the weapon that could destroy it was near. Little did he know, he would leave the place barely conscious, with a broken wand and empty hands.

* * *

At the crack of dawn, Harry took the two-way mirror, no longer hiding it to Hermione. She did not participate in the conversation. Rather, she let Harry talk to his closest parental figures and listened while he explained to them that Bathilda had turned out to be Nagini and that now they knew Gryffindor's Sword was the key to destroy the horcruxes.

"Are you injured?"

Even though Hermione wasn't looking at the mirror, she knew Severus was deeply worried by his tone of voice.

"I'm fine."

"That is not what I asked."

"I am not injured," said Harry, barely looking at Severus.

The truth was the snake bite on his forearm hurt, so did the burn on his chest caused by the locket.

"Liar," hissed Severus. "How serious is it?"

"It'll heal. That's all you need to know."

"All we need to know?" Severus snorted. "Did you honestly believe that answer would satisfy us?"

"That's all you're going to get."

"Harry…"

"I am fine."

"Sweetheart, you must be more careful. If something bad happened to y–"

"Nothing bad happened to me."

"But it could have. It could have gone very wrong. Don't you see?"

"Who cares? It didn't go wrong." _Not that wrong, anyway_ , he thought.

"Don't talk back to my wife."

Hermione pictured Severus's scowl as he growled that.

"Sorry," said Harry, barely looking at the mirror. "I just don't want to worry you."

Feeling the conversation was becoming too personal, Hermione went to the other side of the tent, far enough she could not hear them. She wouldn't have heard them even if she had stayed, for they all fell silent. Corbin was the one to interrupt the quietness, getting Harry's attention by trying to pronounce his name. Harry smiled when Corbin managed to, although the letter R had been replaced with an L yet again.

" _Do me a favor, Kiddo, don't get into trouble and don't spread your blocks across the floor. I already drive your parents crazy."_

" _Me good son. Blocks fun."_

Corbin looked so indignant Harry let out a chuckle.

" _I don't doubt it,"_ said Harry.

Severus did not understand a thing, unlike Skyrah, who was grinning fondly. She didn't feel so guilty for having passed her Parselmouth genes to her son, not if it served to make Harry happy.

The conversation did not last much longer. The Snapes had to get ready for the workday. Not even the kiss Corbin blew Harry erased the helplessness on the boy's face. The image haunted Severus and Skyrah the rest of the day.

* * *

A few days later, two crow-shaped patroni flapped their wings in front of Harry. He felt strangely warm despite the icy wind, much closer to the Snapes that he could ever feel using the two-way mirror. With a smile, he followed his protectors, leaving a sleeping Hermione in the tent. The silvery figures shone against the darkness of the night sky and guided him through the trees. His footsteps were slower than he would have liked; his feet sunk in the snow, and the locket clasped on his neck turned his patience thin, yet he did not surrender. He continued, leaving a trace of footprints until he reached a frozen pool.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, watching the crows.

It was then he noticed the crows were soaring in circles a few meters from him. He walked and stopped beneath them. The crows landed next to him and melted away, leaving Harry confused and cold. He couldn't see anything without their shimmering forms.

" _Lumos!_ "

He scanned the area, searching for two black-haired heads.

"Severus? Skyrah?" echoed his voice.

A few branches moved behind him. He turned around, expecting to find the Snapes there. Nobody. It had been the wind. He called them again, louder, this time. The result was the same.

He grunted and looked down in defeat. It was then he noticed a glimmer coming from under the ice. He kneeled to take a better look at it. The Sword. The Sword was under the layer of ice. He gave out a laugh. His mirth vanished when a simple summoning spell did not work. It wasn't because he had used Hermione's wand. Now he remembered. An act of bravery. He needed to be brave to get the Sword.

" _Diffindo_ _!"_

And the ice cracked, creating a small hole.

He stripped, leaving only his underwear and the locket on, placed the clothes and Hermione's wand on one side and jumped in.

The cold water penetrated his bones. His whole body shook violently, but he dove in deeper, and deeper and deeper until he clutched the hilt of the Sword. He looked up, desperate to reach the surface, when something strangled him.

Slytherin's locket.

He screamed under water, trying to remove it with both hands. The Sword sank to the bottom once again. He'd go back for it… If he got out of it alive. The more the seconds passed, the more he feared he'd die then and there. Grey spots disrupted his vision, but he cared not about his sight. Only his breathing mattered.

A blurry figure descended, or so he thought. He lifted one arm towards them, the other arm still trying to keep the locket from choking him to death. Although the figure did not catch him, a force pulled him out.

He inhaled soundly and collided against something dry that gave off a faint smell of potions. He opened his eyes. If he had been able to speak, he would have cursed. He only saw darkness. He felt like he was about to lose consciousness. His racking coughs got him shutting his eyes while he stroked his sore throat. His hands touched bare skin rather than the chain of the locket, though, through his grogginess, he barely noticed it, just like how his skin no longer being damp but covered in dry clothes again escaped his attention.

"Foolish boy," he heard a familiar deep voice groan.

Then, a splash, a deep breath being taken.

But that was impossible. Nobody had answered when he called for the Snapes. He had seen no hidden figures.

A hot stream of air hit him, and for a while, he heard nothing. Not even his coughs. His knees gave out, and he dropped to the snowy ground.

"Are you mental?"

Was that Ron?

"Idiot. Bloody idiot. As if diving in icy waters wasn't reckless enough," Severus's voice followed. "You had to dive in with a bloody horcrux on your neck, you foolish boy."

Harry took big breaths. _I am definitely having hallucinations_ , he thought. _Hermione. I need to find Hermione._ The problem was his knees kept trembling. They wouldn't support his weight. He lay on the snow, eyes closed, hugging himself in a fetal position to keep warm. Then he heard a voice that belonged to a female, not Hermione's, but unmistakably familiar, warmer than the blanket she had brought with herself or the warming charm she must have been using on him.

"I'm here. We're here, sweetheart."

"Mum?"

Skyrah gasped and kneeled, hugging him with one arm and kissing his lightning scar. Harry did not see Corbin in her other arm, keeping his eyes on her instead of on Ron and Severus.

"Shh… Ronald retrieved the Sword. I opened the locket. Ron is taking care of it now. Severus is with him. You're safe. They will make it. We'll have one less horcrux," she crooned, patting his back in circles, and let out a sound that resembled a sob. "Bloody hell, Harry! You were supposed to get the Sword and destroy Slytherin's Locket! You were not supposed to drown!"

His fingers dug deeper into her coat. He soaked her scarf with his tears. He felt a teardrop falling on his forehead – it had to be hers. Even though he wasn't trembling anymore, he kept holding onto her, telling himself over and over again that she was not an illusion. He dared open his eyes and looked above her shoulder. The pool where he had almost drowned was not far from them. With fear still in his bones, he tightened his grip on her and shut his eyes. Now that Harry was fully aware, he was able to decipher exactly what had happened. The figure that he had seen underwater had to be Ron. The darkness he had seen after that force heaved him had to be the black shade of Severus's robes. He must have pulled him out somehow. With a summoning spell, perhaps?

"Don't listen! Harry'd never do that! She sees her as his sister!" Harry heard Severus bark from behind him. "Do it! Now, Weasley! Stab the locket!"

A plunging sound.

A deafening scream.

Skyrah squeezed Harry and Corbin tighter.

"It's gone," she whispered when the worst had passed. Her grip did not slacken, though. "Are you still cold?"

Harry was cold, yes, as cold as he had been before diving in. The normal kind. His teeth weren't chattering. His throat was a bit sore, but he wouldn't complain about that. He was about to shake his head and tell her he was okay when a high-pitched voice called his name…

Or made an attempt.

Harry let go of Skyrah and laughed, opening his arms for Corbin to walk towards him. Unlike the last time at Spinner's End, the toddler kept his balance and reached Harry without falling down. Although the distance was shorter, Harry's pride was fierce. Corbin sat on his lap and blew him a kiss, like he had been doing lately during their conversations through the two-way mirror.

"You can give him a real kiss now. Like this," said Skyrah, kissing Harry's temple.

Despite her lips being colder than usual, Harry leaned into her. Merlin. He had missed Skyrah's affection.

"Kiss? Hug?" asked Corbin, tilting his head.

"Yes, sweetheart. Show Harry how you kiss and hug."

Corbin removed himself from his lap and stood next to Harry. From that position, he was able to kiss Harry's cheek and encircle his neck with his little arms. Harry teared up, not caring one bit that his cheek was now full of saliva. He had accepted he wouldn't be able to hold Corbin ever again, let alone receive a hug and kiss from him. That was what he called a belated Christmas gift, or a belated Christmas miracle, even. He took Corbin in his arms and hugged him properly, kissing his forehead.

"You've grown up so much, Kiddo."

"Indeed, even if he doesn't eat broccoli," said a baritone voice. "I mask it in between other vegetables or food he likes, but he is as sharp-witted as his mother. I never fool him."

Harry laughed, making Corbin giggle too. As the sound faded into the woods, Harry gazed at Severus and smiled. Grasping they needed a moment alone, Skyrah helped Harry steady himself onto his feet and took Corbin. Seconds later, Harry was enfolding Severus in a hug.

"I've missed you."

Severus didn't say anything, but he did put his arms around him and give him a tight squeeze before breaking the embrace.

"We must leave."

Harry's face fell. "So soon?"

"We already took a risk coming here. My job was to deliver the Sword to you. Skyrah… She was adamant to see you, she wanted Corbin to see you, and I…" _And he couldn't say no to her,_ thought Harry, but Severus said, "I wanted to see you, too."

Harry's heart swelled. "I'm glad you came. I sometimes feel lonely."

"And whose fault is that?" snarled Severus. "You should have told us. We would have taken care of the horcruxes together."

Harry looked at Skyrah, searching for support, but the resentful look in her eyes told him he wouldn't get it.

"I thought you understood me."

"We understand your decision, but don't ask us to be pleased with it. We aren't," said Skyrah. "We feel… _powerless_."

And having no power was one of the most difficult situations Slytherins could face.

"I am doing the right thing," said Harry, hoping that would be solace enough.

It wasn't. He knew by the hard lines on the Snapes' faces.

"The right thing? What, pray tell, is the right thing for you, Harry? Leaving a letter to inform us you'll be gone? Worrying Skyrah? Spending your last days in the woods instead of in a place you can call home? Does that feel right?" Severus scoffed, "Gryffindors. When will you learn? The right thing isn't worth it when your life is at stake."

"The right thing isn't always the easiest one!"

"You could have _died_ tonight!" Severus roared, grabbing him by the shoulders. More quietly, he repeated, "You could have died."

Harry was left breathless. He was beginning to understand that all this scolding was because Severus was afraid. _He cares_.

"I'm sorry. I'll be more careful from now on."

Severus put a hand on his cheek. Harry wished it wasn't so cold. He couldn't feel his skin under those black-leather gloves Severus wore. "No… No, you won't. It's the way you are. You keep running into trouble."

Someone tugged on his cloak. Severus looked down his nose.

"Sleep?" wondered Corbin, still clutching his father's cloak in his little glove-covered hand.

Corbin's gloves were not made of leather but of red wool. Certainly not Severus's taste. Too Gryffindor. Minerva had chosen them for Corbin on purpose. For some unknown reason, Corbin had immediately liked them. Severus didn't change the red wool into green in fear Corbin would bawl, already too attached to his gloves. _At least they aren't patterned with cats or lions_ , thought Severus.

"We'll go home now, Son," he murmured, taking the toddler in his arms.

Corbin laid his head on the crook of his shoulder, eyelids half-lowered already.

"Go back to the tent, Harry. Be safe. You too, Ronald," said Skyrah. "I'm glad to see you back."

Ron, who had been gaping all this time, too shocked to make a sound, closed his mouth. Granted, he had witnessed Severus calling Harry by his first name and caring for his wife and his, at the time, unborn child before, but Severus had been awkward about it. Now he was at ease. It was a sight to behold, the kind very few of his classmates (if anyone) would believe. Ron looked from Severus and Corbin to Skyrah.

"I… I'm glad to be back too, Professor Sk–" He caught himself before he made the mistake to ignore Severus. "Er, Professors," he stammered, wrapping himself more securely in the blanket the Snapes had given him after emerging from the freezing pool.

"I better not find out you abandon the people you call your friends again, Mister Weasley."

Ron gulped and lowered his head, staring at boots, half-covered in snow. "You won't, sir."

"All that matters is that you are back and that you destroyed the Slytherin Locket," said Skyrah. "Your family will be proud to know."

"You'll tell them?" he wondered, raising his head to meet her eyes.

"Of course."

Ron smiled smugly, feeling important for once, not only another Weasley, or that ginger boy who was friends with the Boy Who Lived.

"Before we leave…" Skyrah put her hand in her pocket. She took something minuscule out of it. Harry squinted. "It's food. Severus made it. We figured you would like it. You only need to _engorgio_ it."

Harry smiled and nodded eagerly, taking it from her and thanking Severus. His food was one of the things Harry missed the most. The Snapes gave Harry one last glance and disapparated. By the time Harry and Ron reached the tent, Harry could still feel the lingering looks the Snapes had given him on his skin.

Meanwhile, Severus was tucking Corbin into bed and kissing his forehead. Skyrah kissed Corbin goodnight and took Severus's hand. She guided him to their bedroom. A few moments later, they were intertwined in the bed. Severus was almost asleep when she whispered something.

"Mm?"

"Harry. He called me Mum. He must have referred to Lily."

Severus arched an eyebrow. "You have drawn this conclusion because…"

"He looked quite confused when you pulled him out of the water."

Severus shook his head. "He didn't mean Lily. He almost referred to you and Corbin as his family at the Dursleys'."

"Did he?" she asked, voice raspy with emotion.

He hummed. "The word might have slipped, but he meant it. He feels loved by you. You're so…" _Easy to love_ , he added to himself. Outwardly, he said, " _Nurturing_. You never hesitate to hug him, kiss his forehead or support him. You're giving him everything Lily can't. How can he not love you back?"

Skyrah had a feeling he wasn't talking only about Harry but about someone else. He wasn't willing to confess whom, even though Skyrah had an idea. Teary-eyed, she kissed his cheek and snuggled closer to him, drawing patterns on his chest absentmindedly. She would have whispered she loved Severus if she wasn't so worried about Harry.

"I sometimes think he deserves someone better than me. He is an orphan because Father murdered his parents. The only one to blame is my father, I know that, but a part of me feels… at fault."

"I know the feeling. If I hadn't told the Dark Lord about the prophecy–"

A smacking kiss silenced him.

"Stop blaming yourself."

"I could say the same to you." She lowered her gaze. More softly, he added, "The Dark Lord killed his family. You gave him one."

"You gave him one, too. Harry adores you."

 _He wouldn't have needed a family if I hadn't contributed to the death of Lily and Potter_ , Severus thought, staring up at the ceiling rather than at her. She draped her arm over his chest and gave him a squeeze.

"We will learn to let go of our guilt, together."

Severus looked back at her and caressed her cheek, gazes locked. His touch was so delicate she became breathless. The corners of his mouth twitched as he echoed, "Together."

Skyrah tangled their feet.

"Harry will be okay with Ronald and Hermione, right?"

"Yes."

'For the time being' were the words left unsaid, for both were painfully aware Voldemort would kill Harry. It was an inescapable fate.

"I was so afraid when he didn't come up from the pool..."

"So was I."

She slithered her hand towards his, holding it in hers, never wanting to let go as if her sanity depended on it.

"How are we supposed to accept his death?"

Severus didn't have an answer for that. He toyed with her tresses instead, hoping sleep overcame them soon. It did, only recurring nightmares about Harry drowning to death and the upcoming war kept the two of them up all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So sorry for the delay. I have updated this story as soon as I could, really. I hope the length and quality of this chapter makes up for the wait!


	50. Chapter 50

The Snapes woke up every morning, fearing Harry would get caught at last. Most nights, they fell asleep without a clue as to Harry’s whereabouts and well-being. Having the two-way mirror with them was the only thing that calmed them down, if only a bit. It had become their most precious artifact, an extension of their bodies. While at work, Severus placed it on his office desk. After lessons, he took it back to their chambers, peeking at it every now and then in hopes of seeing a pair of sparkling emerald eyes. Now that they were on Spinner’s End during Easter break, they kept moving it from one room to another.

Right then, it was on a shelf from their library, under Dione and Skyrah’s watch. Dione’s determination rivalled a Slytherin’s when it came to acquiring healer skills and knowledge. Thus, she had stayed indoors despite the rarely warm weather, reading a book on advanced healing spells and potions while Severus and Corbin spent some father-son quality time in the garden, experimenting with the potions kit.

Skyrah had insisted on staying with her sister. Although she was no medi-witch, she could help Dione understand the basic theory in case she had any questions. Actually, Severus had taught her about a few healing potions, and she had heard him read some of them to their son so many times Skyrah knew the properties of the ingredients and the brewing steps – the most practical ones, not the ones from the books – by heart. She also intended on quizzing Dione after the reading session, since the more Dione learned, the more help Poppy would receive.

Skyrah sat around the ebony table, opposite Dione. On one side, she sat a pile of history books. In front of her, there was an ink bottle, a quill and a parchment. She started leafing through books, noting down the pages that contained illustrations about the goblin rebellions to show them to their students, scribbling ideas on how to teach them about those rebellions.

A gleam suddenly dazzled Dione. She screwed her eyes and waved her wand. The blind lowered, and with it, the luminosity in the room. Skyrah wrinkled her nose and swished her wand. The blind was completely pulled up again. Dione rolled it down. Her sister rolled it up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Down. Up.

“Skyrah!” groaned Dione, slamming the book on the table.

“What?”

“You know _what_!”

Skyrah shrugged. “I can’t read if there isn’t enough light.”

“I can’t read if there’s _too much_ light.”

“There isn’t too much l–“

A gleam hit Dione’s face again. Covering her eyes to keep from going blind, she asked, “You were saying?”

But Skyrah was grinning, and a word fell from her mouth, “Harry.”

 _Of course. Those beams reflect off the two-way mirror rather than the sun_ , Dione realized, feeling stupid. She gestured for Skyrah to go find Severus and Corbin while she summoned the mirror. Most likely, Harry was contacting them to keep them updated on the horcrux hunt, since he was set to find Hufflepuff’s Cup in Bellatrix’s Gringotts vault last time they talked. Skyrah was about to walk out of the library when Dione muttered one name, low but clear.

“Draco.”

Gasping, Skyrah rushed back and positioned herself beside her sister, snatching the mirror from her. She caught a ghost of a smile on Draco’s face that lasted until he recognized his teacher. He stared back at her with dilated pupils and an ‘O’-shaped mouth.

“You’re helping Potter,” he said, a mere whisper.

What was the point in denying it? He wouldn’t believe her lies; even less if he glanced at Dione. She was too transparent.

“What’s happened to him?” Skyrah asked, straight to the point.

“He was home. Potter and his friends. There was a fight. He escaped. I don’t know where he went. He’s got my wand.”

Skyrah shut her eyes. Inhaling and exhaling slowly was the only thing that kept her from screaming _bloody hell_.

“You can’t tell _anybody_ about the mirror,” she said in her stern-teacher voice, eyes flying open. “Did you hear me?”

His face creased in pain and he looked away. Dione had seen that expression too many times. He was struggling with himself, with what his family and the Dark Lord would ask him to do, and what Skyrah was asking of him.

“Please.”

Dione’s plea was all it took for Draco to look back at the mirror. This time, he paid no attention to Skyrah. He was focused on the girl, memorizing every freckle on her face. His gaze was so intense she blushed.

Suddenly, a pucker appeared between his eyebrows, and he pointed a wand Skyrah recognized as Narcissa’s to the mirror.

“ _Evanesco_ ,” he murmured.

And the mirror reflected the identical stunned expressions of the sisters. Skyrah let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding.

“He won’t tell,” Dione said.

Skyrah gave her a lopsided smile. Ever since she found out about Dione’s crush on Draco, she had been worried about Dione’s safety and possible heartbreak. Funny how Draco’s feelings for Dione would actually protect not only her sister but also Harry and the whole Snape family.  After all, Draco had vanished the mirror because Dione had begged him, not because his History teacher had asked him. And Skyrah was fine with that.

“Oh, I know he won’t. He’s even more smitten with you than you are with him.”

“Skyrah!” she exclaimed, cheeks burning up.

Skyrah let out a brief laugh. It sounded sad. Dione knew the reason. Harry would only have Ron and Hermione’s support from then on. Skyrah might not have a chance to tell him she loved him one last time, before his looming death. There was a high chance Harry wouldn’t see Corbin and Severus again. A little ribbing about her crush on Draco was entertaining but not enough to forget about that.

Dione enveloped Skyrah in her arms so abruptly the mirror slipped through her fingers and hit the floor.

* * *

“The daisy roots go next,” read Severus.

They were not real daisy roots but mere copies, like all the ingredients that came with the potions kit Skyrah given Severus. They couldn’t create any real potion, but Corbin did not need to know that. He didn’t question anything when he tasted the fake potions he ‘brewed’ with his dad. A supposed calming draught tasted of white chocolate and did not have any calming properties, but who cared? Not Corbin. He showed his creation with a half-smirk, half smug smile, pushing his chest out, just like his father whenever he completed a challenging potion.

“Daisy roots,” repeated Severus, pointing at the picture from the instructions sheet Corbin was holding.

They were beside the graphorn horn replica. Corbin picked the roots and poured them into the mixture. He took the stirring stick with both hands and tilted his head as if asking whether it was time to stir already. His favorite part, obviously. Severus was about to reply when a shattering sound reached the garden. It came from inside the house.

Alarmed, Severus picked his son up. The brusque movement caused Corbin to drop the stirring stick onto the grass.

“Potions! Play!” complained Corbin.

Severus ignored his protests along the way. He didn’t even notice his son was pulling at his hair and jerking his legs. His only care was reaching the library.

At last, Severus flung the door open, breathing harshly. Skyrah had her face buried in her sister’s curls, palms set on her back. She wasn’t crying; her shoulders shook not. Not to mention, the library was as quiet as Eileen dreamed Hogwarts’s would be. That did little to alleviate his anxiety.

Corbin whined and turned his head towards Severus’s neck. It was then Severus noticed Corbin was covering his eyes from a beam. He followed it with his gaze. The sunlight that came through the window hit a mosaic of shards on the floor, close to the sisters’ feet. The light hitting Corbin was only one of the many gleams which were rebounding in all directions. There weren’t any mirrors in the library. Those broken crystals could only come from one object. Severus swallowed hard.

“He could be injured,” Skyrah said, unaware Severus and Corbin where there.

“Draco would have mentioned it.”

“He must be scared. _I_ am scared. Why did he have to lose the mirror?”

 _Lose the mirror?! Irresponsible brat_ , Severus thought. Though he scowled in anger, a part of him felt desperate. He held Corbin tighter, unwittingly seeking comfort and wanting to protect him like he couldn’t protect Harry at the same time. A wandless _evanesco_ and the shards disappeared. His velvety voice startled the sisters. Skyrah’s gaze went from the now clean floor to a pair of black worried eyes. A simple glance was enough to know they were thinking the very same thing. From now on, the Snapes would wake up fearing Harry would get caught and fall asleep without a clue as to his whereabouts and well-being, as they had done until now, the only difference being they would have no comfort. It had vanished along with the broken pieces of the mirror.

* * *

The Easter holidays were over. Dumbledore’s Army’s success did not prevent Hogwarts from growing murkier with the passage of time. The Carrows were to blame. Dione wasn’t the only one who shivered with a simple glare from them. Despite the Snapes’ attempts at keeping the harm at a minimum, Amycus and Alecto terrorized the students. All the teachers blamed the headmaster. The only logical explanation they had for Severus to allow Death Eaters in the school was that he was a loyal Death Eater himself. After all, the Ministry controlled the school, and they all knew who maneuvered the Ministry. Severus ignored the rumors, although he couldn’t call them rumors, could he? Not when the essence of what was whispered behind his back was true.

Poppy was one of the very few people who still smiled at him, although he had caught her looking at him in pity. He couldn’t stand it. He would rather be looked at in fear, like most of the students – if not all bar Dione – did. A few ghosts and professors who used to be civil with him were just as afraid. Some were brave enough to look daggers at him. He could take hate from many people – he had done so all his life and was used to the feeling – but not when it came from Minerva. Perhaps ‘hate’ wasn’t the word. She avoided him, acted coldly.

It still hurt him.

It was at moments like this, when Minerva glowered at him, that he despised himself. But then Skyrah kissed his pain away and told him she loved him, and the thought of his persona didn’t sicken him. Why would it? Skyrah wouldn’t love him if he were as contemptible as he had convinced himself for years, if he was a Death Eater.

Every day, he thanked Merlin his wife and son brightened his days. He was thankful his mother trusted him blindly as well. She, the vulture of the library who was constantly making judgements, supported him and asked no questions. A pair of emerald eyes crossed his mind every now and then, reminding him that his family was incomplete. He wouldn’t admit it, but he missed Harry, even more ever since he lost the two-way mirror. Skyrah missed the boy terribly, too. Severus would often catch her leafing through the album of photographs Harry gave her, lingering on those featuring the boy.

Skyrah was doing just that when somebody knocked. A wiggle of her wand and the album was put back on a shelf in her dormitory. She walked towards the hall, Corbin following close behind her, and opened the door.

“Auntie!” Corbin welcomed Minerva, giving her that innocent smile that could melt the iciest hearts. ~~~~

“Please come in. I’ll brew some tea,” said Skyrah, shutting the door after her.

Minerva nodded and followed Corbin to the living room. A few wooden blocks were displayed on the floor. Tugging on her skirt, he exclaimed, “Blocks!”

Minerva lifted an eyebrow. “You want me to help you build the tower?”

He sat cross-legged in front of the half-made tower near the couch as a response.

A while later, Corbin was struggling to pile up the last wooden block of the tower he was building. He grunted and looked at Minerva pleadingly. Taking the hint, she used the levitation spell to add the last piece. Corbin bounced and clapped so close to the tower he hit it without meaning to. Minerva watched it collapse in slow motion. For once, she felt real fear not even a lioness like her was willing to overcome. Upset teenagers were easy to handle. Upset one-year-olds, though? They were absolutely terrifying. She wanted to call Skyrah and let her comfort Corbin. But then again, that would be embarrassing. What would she tell her? That she, Head of the Gryffindor House, couldn’t take care of a toddler for five minutes without making him cry? As if on cue, Skyrah came into the living room, carrying the teas with her. Minerva was about to apologize when Corbin burst out laughing, causing her to furrow her brow.

Smiling knowingly, Skyrah said, “He likes knocking down the towers way more than building them.”

She had expected Minerva to grin or nod. Far from it, an anguished expression covered her face. With a frown, Skyrah gestured for her to get comfortable on the couch and handed her a cup of tea. Minerva’s bony fingers clutched so strongly on the handle her knuckles turned white.

“Sweetheart, why don’t you build another tower while Aunt Minerva and I drink tea?”

Corbin shook his head. “Dlaw!”

No matter how much he adored playing blocks, his answer did not surprise Skyrah. Corbin had been playing blocks before Minerva came over, and she had learnt just how fast toddlers grew bored of the same activity after doing it for a while. Skyrah sat next to Minerva and swished her wand. Pieces of parchment and crayons of different colors came floating from Corbin’s bedroom and dropped to the coffee table, not far from him. Corbin beamed.

“Something is bothering you. What is it?” asked Skyrah, sitting next to Minerva.

Minerva glanced at Corbin. Seeing he was absorbed in the drawing already, happily babbling to himself, she gathered up the Gryffindor courage and met Skyrah’s eyes.

“Does your husband treat you well?”

Skyrah squinted, offended. What was Minerva implying?

“Like a queen,” she said, voice tight.

“What about my nephew? Does he treat Corbin well?”

“Many fathers have a lot to learn from Severus and the way he treats Corbin.” _Like mine_ , she added to herself. Minerva’s hold on her cup of tea was not that tight. That only increased Skyrah’s curiosity. “Why did you ask?”

“He has changed. I needed to make sure he treated you as you deserve.”

Skyrah sipped her tea causally. “Changed in what sense?”

“Oh, don’t play dumb with me, young lady. Severus has never been a nice person, but I never thought he had it in him to turn Hogwarts into an inferno for the students.”

Skyrah’s expression darkened; her voice lowered several notes. “He is doing what he thinks is for the best.”

“By allowing Death Eaters to teach? An excellent choice,” Minerva said, irony dripping from her voice.

“You-Know-Who took over the Ministry. The Ministry hired the Carrows. My husband didn’t.”

“The Ministry hired Severus as a Headmaster too. I wonder, was it a coincidence? I think not. I believed Albus when he said Severus was not a Death Eater. It hurts me to doubt both of them, but with all the evidence…”

At the insinuation, Skyrah had a sudden urge to kick Minerva – colleague or not – out of her chambers. The problem was Minerva was on the right track, for Severus was the headmaster under Lord Voldemort’s command. Skyrah realized she wasn’t angry for the insinuation. She was angry because Minerva was judging Severus, making assumptions. Too many people did that. Even more these days. It was unfair. Cruel. They didn’t know the whole story. Her body trembled in impotence, causing a few drops of tea to leak and fall onto the hand resting on her lap. They burnt her skin, but they didn’t hurt her, not as much as the comparison Minerva made between the Carrows and Severus.

“It offends me that you believe my husband is a bad man. He considers you his _friend_.”

“It hurts me that my students are being tortured by those monsters,” Minerva hissed, keeping the volume low so as not to disturb Corbin. “It hurts me that someone I considered my friend is doing nothing to stop it!”

“He is doing everything he can! He is sending as many students as possible on detention with Hagrid. Can’t you see? We are all victims here, victims of my–“ she caught herself before the word _father_ slipped. “Of You-Know-Who. You can’t even begin to imagine how hard the situation is for Severus.”

They fell silent. Corbin’s endless doodling was the only sound in the room.

“I didn’t know he sent them to Hagrid…” whispered Minerva with her head down.

Skyrah’s expression softened. Of course Minerva wouldn’t know. Severus was way too subtle, never looked for praise. He played his role too well.

“He can’t send all the students to Hagrid, but he tries. I’m not asking you to forgive him for being unable to protect all the students. I’m asking you to have faith in him. He hasn’t changed. He is the same man who teased you about House Pride and Quidditch. He doesn’t say it, but he misses you. It breaks my heart to know that not even his supposed friend trusts him.”

“Mama ‘pset?”

Corbin was by her feet, holding a roll of parchment close to his chest and gazing up at her with big eyes. Her voice had cracked by the end of her speech – enough to capture his attention, apparently. Moved, Skyrah picked him up and settled him on her lap.

“I’m fine, Corbin,” she said, kissing his cheek.

She was able to make out half of his drawing from that position. At first glance, it was an undecipherable illustration, full of spiraling colors that made little sense but which she adored just because Corbin was the author. A small grin tugged at her lips. Trust Corbin to literally bring color to life when it looked gloomy.

“Oh! You’re an artist, sweetheart! Show the drawing to Aunt Minerva!”

He complied. Minerva took a closer look at its main figure. It resembled a furry ball with whiskers and a tail. Granted, she usually played with him in her animagus form, but she hadn’t expected him to go as far as drawing her as a...

“Cat!” he exclaimed, pointing at it.

“It is beautiful, Corbin,” murmured Minerva, more touched than she was willing to acknowledge.

The toddler grinned and moved the drawing close to her hands. Minerva froze, unsure of what to do.

Suppressing a chuckle, Skyrah joshed, “Not accepting gifts is considered impolite.”

“A gift?”

“Does that surprise you? You are his Aunt, and he drew _you_.”

Skyrah spotted tears forming in Minerva’s eyes. It was an unusual sight, so unusual Minerva composed herself so quickly Skyrah wondered if she had imagined it.

“Thank you,” Minerva said, taking the drawing. Still unable to look Skyrah in the eye, she muttered, “I’m sorry I accused Severus of–“

“It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. I was being unjust. You deserve an apology.”

Skyrah’s fingers twisted around her necklace, playing with her pendant of the crows and black pearl absentmindedly. She didn’t wish to be rude and tell her she didn’t fancy her apologies. Severus needed them, not Skyrah. In the end, she gave Minerva a curt nod.

Corbin reached for his aunt and squealed, “Cat!”

Thinking he just wanted to be held by her, Minerva left the drawing on the arm of the couch and sat him on her lap. Wrong assumption.

“Cat!” cried out Corbin, running his fingers through her cheekbones, expecting to touch her whiskers anytime.

Well, now she knew what he wanted. Either, Minerva was not as stern as her students reckoned, or Corbin had inherited his mother’s persuasive skills, for next thing Skyrah knew, he was chasing Minerva in her animagus form across the living room. Luckily, Skyrah was fast enough to pile all the wooden blocks that were still spread on the floor and avoid any injuries with a simple spell.

Severus arrived just in time to hear his family’s laughter. The closer he got to the living room, the louder the chuckles became. He was drawn to them, to Corbin and Skyrah’s happiness, for their happiness was his happiness. A year ago, his scowl would have disappeared completely at the mere sound. Now the scowl was not so prominent, but still visible. Stress did that to him.

By the time Severus entered the living room, Corbin had already reached Minerva (or rather, Minerva slowed down on purpose). The toddler was cuddling the cat, caressing her hair. Although Minerva wouldn’t admit it, she was purring in delight. Severus sucked in air, not for the sight itself – he was used to seeing Corbin interact with Minerva in her animagus form – but for the fact she had come to their chambers after shunning him all year. _She must have wanted to visit Corbin while I wasn’t lurking around,_ he thought, uncomfortable. She had been doing that since late September. He would have left and waited until Minerva returned to her own quarters to join his family – if only to avoid the awkwardness – but Skyrah had already locked eyes with him and was now patting the seat on the couch next to hers. There was no escape.

He was walking towards her when the cat extracted herself from Corbin’s embrace and took vacillating steps towards Severus. She gazed up at him for a while and finally rubbed her head against his leg. His scowl disappeared gradually, _completely_ , leaving a dumbstruck expression on his face. That rare sign of affection was her way of apologizing. He was tempted to sit and pet her, but he wasn’t quite sure how Minerva would take it. She had come to him in a cat form and snuggled under his feet or on his lap to offer him comfort on the first Halloween nights without Lily. They always pretended it and been a random cat, not her. It was a practical way to preserve their dignity. He was still contemplating petting her when she changed into her human form. She squeezed Severus’s shoulder and summoned the drawing. Normally, she would have said goodbye to Corbin, but he was entertained with another drawing, and she didn’t trust her voice to sound steady, anyway, so she gave the Snapes a final nod and left.

Severus sank into the couch, barely digesting what had just happened. Skyrah snuggled into him, sighing contently when his slender fingers grazed down the side of her arm. When he reached her hand, she hissed and removed it. He took her wrist and examined her hand, lips pursed.

“How did you get these?” he inquired as his thumb traced the outer side of a blister.

“I spilled some tea.”

He summoned a lotion against burns made by him and rubbed it on her irritated skin. With a flick of his wand, the lotion returned to the shelf. He kept massaging the area, soothing it even though there was no mark on her skin by then.

He allowed himself to smile lopsidedly and rib, “Granted, I was aware of your lamentable cooking skills, but I didn’t know you were _that bad_ in the kitchen. A British woman, _a witch_ , at that, who is incapable of brewing tea without burning herself. If I hadn’t seen it, I wouldn’t believe it.”

“For your information, I can brew tea without any incidences,” Skyrah replied, feigning offense. “I spilled the tea because I was trying to control my emotions when Minerva accused you of being…”

“A Death Eater?”

The self-loathing was evident in his faint voice, all trace of joke extinct. That, added to the way he lowered his head like a scolded child, made her feel angry. Angry with him for carrying that self-loath on his shoulders even though he was redeeming himself. Angry with herself, for not making him realize just that and failing in bringing him joy. She grabbed his wrist, stopping the massage he was giving her hand and forcing him to meet eyes with her.

“You are _not_ a Death Eater.”

He shook his head and screwed his eyes in pain. “Maybe not now, but there was a time I was no better than Alecto and Amycus. I basked in inflicting pain in others. I wanted the rest of the world to feel as battered as I did.”

“You _changed_ , Severus. Now you fight against the Carrows, against the person you used to be. You have become a good man. I wouldn’t be so whipped otherwise.”

The corners of his mouth twitched involuntarily at the last sentence, and just like that, she didn’t feel so angry. She had succeed in bringing him joy, after all.

“Whipped?”

“More than whipped,” she said with a lively grin. She intertwined their fingers and grew serious. “I wouldn’t be so in love with you if you hadn’t fought your darkness like I fought – keep fighting – mine. You understand me. And I understand you.”

 _And that is one of the many reasons I love you_ , he realized, eyes fixed on her lap, where their holding hands rested. He didn’t tell her, though. Instead, he enjoyed the way her hair tickled his skin when she rested her head against the crook of his neck. Another reason he loved her was that they could stay silent, just cuddling like they were doing now, and still be content. Well, the room wasn’t entirely quiet.

“Gleen!” Corbin cried, taking out a green crayon.

“Blue!” went next, although he had in fact selected a black crayon.

His parents would have corrected him if they hadn’t been so deep in thought. By the time Severus spoke again, Corbin had mentioned three more colors.

“Minerva hasn’t looked at me… _disgusted_. What did you tell her to change her attitude?”

“That you aren’t a bad man.”

“Does she consider me her friend or was she only being civil for Corbin’s sake?”

His voice was unsteady, uncharacteristically weak. Frowning, Skyrah unburied her head from the crook of his neck and met his eyes. He wasn’t staring back at her but at nothing in particular. She needn’t _legilimens_ him to know what he was mulling over. He had lost a dear friend once because she thought he was or would become a Death Eater. Losing another one for the same reason was something he would rather not experience ever again.  

“Severus,” she said, putting her hand on his cheek. “Minerva is as fond of you as you are of her.”

He looked at her with an unfathomable expression on his face, and then, the corner of his mouth moved up, and the lines on his face became less visible. He jerked his head and dropped a kiss on her palm, lingering, making her feel like she was his most precious person in the world. Then, he grabbed her wrist gently and placed it on her lap, rubbing patterns on her palm, right where he had planted the kiss. She became aware of her rapid respiration and heartbeat as his gaze wandered from her half-hooded eyes to her parted lips, and up to her eyes again. The firelight coming from the fireplace in front of them was reflected in his eyes, turning his irises shinier and his skin more golden. She had always found him attractive – as inconceivable as it had appeared to Severus – but now? Now she found him so handsome she was having a hard time not pulling his body against hers and snogging him senseless, which made her wonder…  Didn’t he want to kiss her? Why wasn’t he making any move? _He needs a little push…_ She licked her lips, eyes twinkling, and the words were whispered.

“I love you, Severus.”

A kiss. A caress. A squeeze on her hand. On her waist or knee. She had prepared herself for that, but not for him to smirk and say…

“Slytherin witch.”

“Pardon?”

“I always kiss you when you say that. You said it on purpose.”

 _Busted_. She bit her bottom lip, unwilling to give up. “Maybe?”

“If you want a kiss, kiss me.”

She pouted. “I wanted you to make the first move.”

“I wanted you to say the words.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Let me get this straight. You want to kiss me just as much as I want to kiss you, yet you aren’t kissing me because you want to hear me beg first?”

“Five points to Slytherin for the apt summary.”

She nudged him, eliciting a grin from him, a grin that grew slier when he spoke again.

“I wanted to tease you.” She huffed. “And I like hearing you say you want to kiss me.” With a gravelly voice, he added, “Not many people want to kiss me.”

His low self-esteem struck again. Noticing he hadn’t stopped holding her hand, she squeezed it. Then, she cupped his face, brushing her thumbs across his cheekbones, and gave him a playful grin, determined to remind him once again he was not unlovable.

“Their loss. You are a wonderful kisser.”

At the half-timid half-smug smile he gave her, a funny, tingling sensation settled on her stomach. Severus put a lock of hair behind her ear, his finger tickling her earlobe as he leaned in. Her gaze fell on his parted mouth. She held her breath in anticipation.

One second.

Two seconds.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

“Are we going to kiss any time soon or are you going to stare at my lips forever?”

“As if you weren’t staring at mine.”

“Never said I wasn’t,” she said with an impish grin Severus hardly resisted, but he did for the sole purpose of teasing her.

He had said he wanted to hear her say she wanted him to kiss her, and she still hadn’t, not explicitly. It annoyed her and endeared her at the same time.

“Severus?”

“Yes?”

“Kiss me or I’ll kiss you.”

His mouth twisted into a smirk she barely registered, as he closed the gap in less than a second. They kissed, and kissed, and kissed. At one point, Skyrah climbed onto his lap, straddling him. He kissed her even more eagerly when her fingers tangled in his hair. The grip on her hips was almost possessive as if making sure she would stay in his arms for as long as possible. She had not drunk any elf-made wine or firewhisky, but she sure felt tipsy. She pulled back, remaining close enough to feel his breath hit her chin.

“I must admit I am happy they don’t realize what they are missing. I don’t have to be jealous or fear you might like somebody else’s kisses better than mine.”

He let out low chuckles and pecked her chin. “You are the only witch I want to kiss me like that.”

It had sounded so natural, so genuine, that her breath caught in her throat. That is why her voice trembled when she said, “You do know I didn’t only say I love you to get a kiss, do you? I meant it.”

“I wouldn’t have asked you to marry me if I wasn’t absolutely certain, believe me,” he replied, playing with her engagement ring.

His fingertips grazed the black pearl delicately, making sure it was still there.

“We’ll get married soon, Severus. The war won’t last forever,” she whispered, resting her forehead against his. “You’ll be able to call me your wife, and you won’t have to remember we were forced into this. We will marry because that is our decision.”

The hand that had been tangled in his hair was now massaging his nape. Under her touch, his breathing became regular and deep; his posture relaxed, yet his grip on her hips was firm.

“Severus?”

“Mm?”

“I want another kiss, and I am going for it.”

His lips twitched into a crooked smile. “As you should.”

Their mouths were millimeters apart when Corbin squealed. Now it was not another random color. Biting her bottom lip, Skyrah removed herself from Severus’s lap and sat next to him, knees and shoulders brushing. Frustrated as they were for the interruption, they couldn’t stay angry at Corbin, not when he was showing them his new creation.

“What did you draw, sweetheart?”

“Me, Mama, Dada, Aunt Dione, Hally,” he said, pointing to each separate figure of the drawing.

The Snapes had a closer look at the last figure. Indeed, there were two circles on top of what looked like a face with a bundle of black ringlets on top. His glasses and hair. Two green points represented his eyes. Corbin remembered him, after all that time. If only Harry was there to see it…

“What a lovely drawing, sweetheart!” Skyrah exclaimed, pulling her son onto her lap and showering him with loud kisses.

The last one landed on his hooked nose. Automatically, Corbin howled with laughter. Skyrah giggled alongside her son when he tried to kiss her nose back. He had to stand on her knees to get there, but he accomplished his goal. A complacent grin broke into his face, as complacent as his father’s whenever he felt self-satisfied. She sat Corbin back on her lap, seeing out of the corner of her eye how the pads of Severus’s fingers traced the figure that represented Harry. There was a nostalgic smile on his face. He was so focused on the drawing he had missed the mother-and-son moment his family had just had plus the mirror-like, smug expression Corbin had learned from Severus himself.

“You should keep it in your office.”

Severus raised his head and met her eyes, cheeks tainted pale pink as if he had been caught doing something wrong.

“He even drew you with a potion vial.”

“Why in my office, exactly?”

“To brag about Corbin’s artistic leanings in front of Albus and Phineas, why else?” He was about to protest when she added, seriously, “This drawing is meaningful for you. One day we can show Corbin how much he adored Harry.”

“It is meaningful for you, too.”

She hummed. “You spend many hours in your office.” He gulped and looked away. Skyrah squeezed his knee. “I am not reproaching you. I just meant that if you miss Harry and have the drawing at hand, you can have a look at it. Looking at the photographs comforts me. Maybe the drawing comforts you, too. We already keep the album here, so…”

A pause followed. His eyes were fixed on the drawing.

“It is a cauldron.”

“Excuse me?”

“He has drawn me with a cauldron, not with a vial.”

“It is neither big nor round enough to be a cauldron.”

“Proportions aren’t his forte,” he said, pointing to Corbin’s figure in the drawing. It was almost as tall as Harry’s. “Harry’s glasses do not look round enough, either.”

Skyrah smiled. That was his way to say he would keep the drawing. Getting bored of the adult conversation, Corbin pulled on Severus’s robes, squealing _play_ and _potions_ over and over again.

“I told you he would be a little snarky Potions Master.”

Severus smirked. “More like a little _fussy_ Potions Master.”

A ripple of laughter ran across the room – her laughter. This time, he missed it not, and just like that, Severus forgot about the war, about his father-in-law or his terrified students, about the darkness that filled him when he was far from his family.

Until late at night, that is.


	51. Chapter 51

A bawl shrilled through the air.

Severus stirred in bed.

"I'll take my wand," Skyrah whispered, no trace of somnolence in her voice.

The Snapes rose from the bed and headed to the source of the cry – Corbin's bedroom – following the path Skyrah's lightning charm lit. The closer they got to the bedroom, the louder the wails became, almost deafening. When they reached it, Severus picked Corbin up and rocked him.

"Sweetheart, we're here," murmured Skyrah, kissing his damp cheek. "What's the matter?"

Only sobs escaped his mouth, sobs and one hiss. Parseltongue. Severus looked at Skyrah, waiting for a translation. Even under the poor light her wand provided, he spotted her unusual paleness. A discouraging sign.

"Nightmare," she breathed.

Fuck.

What if the Dark Lord intended to invade Corbin's mind – the same way he did Harry's – to spy on them and manipulate the child? Legilimency was the only way to know for certain. Both knew it, so when Severus gazed at Skyrah, she gave him a nod of permission.

"Corbin, look at me."

He complied even if still blubbing. A whisper of the wandless spell and Severus was inside his son's mind. Corbin was so distressed Severus did not need to dig deep to come across the nightmare. In there, Corbin was alone in a pitch-black room. He kept screaming, calling for his parents until his throat became sore, but nobody came. Severus withdrew and urged Skyrah to illuminate the bedroom.

" _Lumos maxima_."

A blinding flash of light came off her wand. She threw it to the ceiling, filling the entire bedroom with light. The room became quiet except for low sniffles. No more bawling, although big tears still coursed down Corbin's chubby cheeks.

There. A normal nightmare about the darkness like most children had. Nothing more.

After Skyrah kissed most of his tears away, Severus lowered Corbin into bed. Only he clung to his father like a koala, unwilling to let go.

"Son," started Severus. "It wasn't real. It isn't dark anymore, and we're with you. We came. You need to sleep now. It's safe. You're safe."

Corbin responded by burying his head in his father's chest and clutching the fabric of Severus's pajama more firmly.

"Shh… It's all right. Your mother and I will never leave you. We love you. You're our light. Hush now."

His shoulders kept shaking. Seeing not even his father's silky voice and swaying motion pacified him, Skyrah summoned one spoon and one vial of dreamless sleep potion. Severus tried to separate Corbin from his chest to allow Skyrah to slip in the spoon and give the dose to their son, _tried_ being the key word, for Corbin threw the spoon away and shouted. Caught off guard, Skyrah dropped the vial, spreading small, crystal pieces and a sticky liquid across the floor.

"Shit!" she cried out. "Don't move."

Luckily, nobody had gotten hurt. After muttering various cleaning and vanishing spells, she accioed another vial of dreamless sleep potion and brought the spoon with the right dose to Corbin's mouth, hoping he would drink it and go to sleep already. So much for that. Corbin covered his mouth with his hand the same way he did when his parents tried to feed him on broccoli.

Skyrah brought her prying fingers under his armpits then, wiggling them down to the side of his belly. Any other time, Corbin would have exploded with laughter, thus, he would have opened his mouth and she would have been able to slip the spoon into his mouth. But not now. He was too distraught to surrender to the tickling game.

Since Severus was starting to scowl, Skyrah switched tactics. This time, she caressed the toddler's hair the way she knew relaxed him.

"You need to rest, my little crow. Come on, drink this. It's yummy!"

His lips remained sealed.

"Sweetheart, please… You will feel better," she whined, wiping his tears with her free hand, though to no avail.

"Drink it," she said, this time using her teacher-voice. Stern, yet not loud enough to scare him.

He shook his head.

"Corbin Alexander Snape, your attitude is unacceptable. Do as your mother says this _instant_."

"No!"

Severus had been breathing slowly ever since Skyrah dropped the flask, desperately trying to calm down. Yet their son's constant refusal was too much to handle at this late hour, and that last _no_ from Corbin got him roaring.

"DRINK IT, DAMMIT!"

Severus realized what he had done when it was too late, when Skyrah had already cringed and Corbin started to bawl again. Severus became paralyzed. He had screamed at his son the same way Tobias used to scream at him. Severus felt like it was harder to stand, like his own body weighted too much. Something warm rested on his cheek – Skyrah's palm. He shut his eyes, unconsciously leaning into her touch. He didn't wish to see her disappointed face, or worse, her fear, the same fear that gripped Eileen whenever Tobias yelled at little Severus.

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare compare yourself to _him_."

Flashing his eyes open, Severus let out a shaky breath. It still amazed him how observant and sharp-witted Skyrah was, how _compassionate_. Voice cracking, he said, "I've made our son cry."

"Toddlers cry all the time. I've lost count of how many times I've made him cry."

"You never raise your voice at him. He isn't afraid of you."

"Nor of you. His grip on you hasn't loosened. He's still afraid of the nightmare. He would have cried if you hadn't lost your temper anyway."

"I shouldn't have lost it in the first place."

"You are tired and stressed, and Corbin isn't making things easy." She lowered the hand that was on his cheek to his shoulder, squeezing it. "You are a marvelous father. You wouldn't be so troubled if you were anything like Tobias."

But he still felt guilty. In fact, he kept apologizing to Corbin, telling him he was sorry and he had only meant for him to drink the potion for his sake, all while rubbing his back soothingly and dropping kisses on the top of his head. Skyrah observed them quietly. Severus's tenderness towards their son always made her chest feel warm in a pleasant way. It was a peaceful feeling. And truth be told, after so many cries, she needed that serenity.

When Corbin's tears became silent, Skyrah tried to give him the potion. As expected, he turned his face away from her. _Patience_ , she told herself.

"Please, sweetheart, don't do this to us. Just drink it," she whispered, bringing the vial to his lips, but he pursed his lips. Yet again.

"This is the potion you brewed with Dada, remember?"

Untrue.

Severus and Corbin had brewed a fake potion with the toddler's kit before having dinner. The dreamless sleep potion she had summoned had been brewed by Severus himself a few days ago. Cinnamon, the smell of the fake potion, was way more pleasant than the real one – the one Severus had brewed himself a few days ago. It was no wonder Corbin grew distrustful at the odor. She wasn't proud about lying to her own child. Still, she didn't know how else to convince him. The strategy failed anyway, for Corbin kicked his legs and hid his mouth on Severus's chest, soaked with his tears by then. Skyrah was beginning to think something was very wrong. Corbin had never caused such a scene for drinking a potion.

"Sweetheart, don't you want to sleep?"

Corbin mumbled something unintelligible.

"What was that?" asked Severus, removing his tiny palm from his mouth.

" _Me wanna be with ya! Me not wanna be alone! Not leave me!"_

Severus looked at Skyrah with a raised eyebrow, wordlessly asking for the translation. When she provided it, they reached a silent agreement: Corbin would be sleeping on their bed tonight. Convincing him to drink the calming draught would not work, not after knowing Corbin only wanted to be with them. He _needed_ his parents, not a potion. Severus actually preferred to know he wanted them close. It reaffirmed what Skyrah had told him about Corbin not being scared of him. Little Severus did everything possible to avoid Tobias. Corbin wouldn't want to be with him if Severus frightened him.

It took Skyrah ten kisses and a lullaby to hush Corbin, and one chapter of a Potions book read by Severus for him to fall asleep, squished between them, under the covers of his parents' bed.

" _Nox_ ," mumbled Skyrah.

While she put her wand under her pillow, Severus said, voice a mere whisper so as not to wake their son up, "I was beginning to think he wouldn't fall asleep until dawn."

Skyrah grinned ruefully. "I'm sorry he inherited my fussiness."

"I'm not. I like seeing you in him. Although you don't take so long to fall asleep. A little workout is enough to tire you out. He certainly didn't take that after you."

"I don't work o…" She didn't get to finish her sentence, but her mouth formed an O shape.

Severus knew her cheeks were blazing by her muffled groan, a sign she had half-buried her face in her pillow. At the chuckle that escaped him, Corbin stirred. Severus held his breath, realizing his mistake. After five seconds of sheer silence, Severus exhaled slowly, thanking Merlin Corbin hadn't woken up. Instead, Corbin had snuggled closer to his mum. If the light had been on, Severus would have seen Skyrah smiling and caressing Corbin's hair lovingly. He was only able to hear his son sigh pleasantly.

"Are we spoiling our child?"

"Only Poppy's allowed to spoil him," half-meant, half-joked Skyrah. Growing serious, she added, "Corbin was genuinely frightened. He needs us. And I… I'd rather have Corbin close to us, where we can protect him from his grandfather."

"He's out of harm's way at Hogwarts. It was a normal nightmare."

"This time. But what if Father–"

"If he tries to reach Corbin through his dreams, we will know. Considering he is focused on Harry, it doesn't seem probable."

"That doesn't make me feel better."

"I know."

Because it didn't make Severus feel better either.

With Corbin sleeping in the fetal position, Severus was able to slither a hand below him and reach Skyrah's clammy palm. She tangled their fingers and convinced herself they would be safe at least for the rest of the night. It was easier to do so when Severus played with her fingers and her child's breath hit her skin, reminding her that her family was with her. Her mind still reeled, though.

"Do you ever think about what will happen if Father wins?"

His whole body tensed under her fingers. "We must fight to win the war."

"Fighting does not guarantee victory. Too many things could go wrong. We might get gravely injured or we could even…" She gulped. " _Perish_."

"Don't," he hissed. It sounded like a sob. "Don't even think about passing away. We will find a way to survive, for Corbin… For Harry and our baby girl. For Albus. For Lily and Daniel... For everybody we care for."

"If your cover is blown–"

"I promised you I'd be prudent," he cut her off, holding her hand firmly. "The Dark Lord won't find out. I won't put my family in danger, not if I can help it."

"We might lose the war and be exposed."

"It won't happen," he assured, yet his voice was more unsteady than expected.

"The possibility exists, and you know it. Avoiding the topic isn't wise."

He didn't answer for a time, clearly uncomfortable picturing that kind of future. Finally, he muttered, "If we were exposed, we'd have to go on the run."

"Where would we hide?"

"I am uncertain. We would have to change our location frequently. Even so, they would eventually find us in the country."

_In the country_ , she thought with a sly grin the dark of the room secreted.

"On the run or not, we will be fine as long as we are together."

_As long as we are together._

Her line. It was the first time _he_ said it, which meant he believed it. With a small grin on her face, she gave his hand a last squeeze and wished him a good night.

"Good night, my heart."

Feeling better, it took her only three minutes to succumb to slumber. Having his family within arms' reach, Severus fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

"Here you go," said Dione, giving a first-year girl a spoon full of a viscous substance that belched out smoke.

The girl wrinkled her nose and covered her mouth with the bedsheet of her hospital bed in the Infirmary, using her non-broken arm. "It smells awful."

"It tastes worse."

"You aren't helping."

Dione smirked. "Oh, you need to be prepared. A second-year already spit it out and ruined my tie once. I want you to swallow it all… What's your name?"

"Holly Abbot."

"Abbott? Hannah never told me she had a sister."

"She doesn't. I'm her cousin."

Dione tilted her head. "Wouldn't you rather have Hannah heal you?"

Holly shook her head.

"May I ask why?"

Holly shrugged. "I seem to make a monthly visit to the Hospital Wing. Hannah always heals my wounds and tells my parents. The only reason they let me study here is they trust Hannah not to let harm come to me. If they find out I got injured again, they'll homeschool me. I don't want to leave my friends."

Dione's expression softened. "I won't tell, but you need to drink the potion. The earlier you take it, the sooner your bones will regenerate."

Holly didn't even peep at the spoon. She preferred being in pain to drinking Skele-gro. Not that Dione blamed her. The pain of bones re-growing was more unbearable than the breaking of the bone itself. Besides, the smell alone was nauseating. Drinking it was worthy of Gryffindors.

"Tell you what? If you drink the dose now, I'll give you a chocolate frog. The unpleasant taste–" She ignored Holly's snort. "Will go away."

Dione wouldn't have made such an offer if there hadn't been curtains to hide the negotiation. Madam Pomfrey did not approve of that method, yet Dione found giving chocolate frogs worked even with older students. For some reason, Holly was the exception.

"Don't you like chocolate frogs?"

"I do."

"What's the problem, then?"

Despite the warmth of April, her body was slightly shaking under the blankets. _Holly's afraid_ , Dione realized, her expression softening. She could relate to fear. She felt it every day.

"There's no reason to be scared. The Carrows won't enter the Hospital Wing." _They need healthy students to instill fear in,_ she thought, but wisely held her tongue. "And this potion, nasty as it looks, will help you."

"It won't. Rumor has it the headmaster brews the potions for Madam Pomfrey. I don't trust him."

Dione swallowed hard. She was sick and tired of hearing those incriminations. Severus would never poison his students. Dione knew him like the rest of the students didn't, the real him that held his family close to his heart and allowed himself to smile. She was tempted to tell that terrified girl there was no reason to mistrust Severus, but it was too risky. His cover could not be blown.

"Do you trust Madam Pomfrey? Do you trust me?" Dione sighed at the lack of reply. "The potion works. I didn't lie. I lie pathetically, believe me."

"Did that second-year heal after drinking… _that_?" asked the child, eyes upon the spoon.

"It's Skele-gro," Dione said with a small smile. "And yes, he did."

"Will you still give me a chocolate frog?" Holly wondered, removing the blanket from her face.

"Only if you drink it now."

Holly swallowed the dose in one go, screwing her eyes shut as the potion burned on her tongue. _Yep, the chocolate frog trick never fails_ , Dione thought, retrieving something tiny from her pocket.

" _Engorgio_."

On her palm, a small chocolate frog grew to its original size. Dione opened the box herself so that the child wouldn't struggle with her healing arm and put the chocolate frog on her good hand.

"Which wizard or witch is on the card?"

"Urg the Unclean," Dione read. "Not a wizard or a witch, this time. He was a–"

"Goblin," Holly finished for her, rather smugly. "A rebel leader in the 18th-century goblin rebellion."

The information was correct. Dione had known that since she was a kid. At bedtime, her big sister sometimes told her about History rather than fairytales. Their mother Andraste teared up whenever Skyrah did that. Little Dione didn't understand why. Now, Skyrah continued the tradition with Corbin.

_One night, after Corbin fell asleep, Dione questioned Skyrah about the reason Andraste used to get so emotional. Skyrah kept quiet for a minute, considering her words._

" _Our grandmother was a Historian. She died when you were too young to remember her, but I wasn't, and I missed her terribly. Telling you about History was my way to feel close to her. I think Mum didn't have it in her heart to stop me."_

_Dione accepted the explanation with a nod, but still... "Don't you think some topics are not, er, adequate, for a toddler?"_

" _I select the topics very carefully and overlook many pieces of information. Corbin isn't able to understand most of it, anyway. He cannot experiment with History, unlike Potions. He clearly prefers the_ _latter_ _, for now, at least. That's fine by me."_

" _So why not wait until Corbin is older?"_

" _My father won't wait," Skyrah said, rather harshly. Dione flinched, so Skyrah added, this time a bit more softly, "I want my son to grow up with a critical eye. I don't want Father to manipulate him in any way. Hearing tales about Merlin will help Corbin. It helped me."_

_Although the last part was whispered, Dione heard it loud and clear._

She was pulled back to reality when Holly babbled, "Professor Skyrah taught us about Urg the Unclean about two weeks ago."

_Of course,_ Dione thought, remembering she had been working on those lessons during Easter time. Stains of chocolate surrounded Holly's mouth; the frog was decapitated already. Dione suppressed a snicker and conjured a handkerchief.

"Here," she said, cleaning the remains of chocolate. "We can't have Madam Pomfrey see how much I am spoiling you, can we? We better erase the evidence in case she comes in."

"She won't find out," she said, snatching the card from her and hiding it under the covers.

She waited until Holly took the last bite to say, "I gotta go to bed number seven now. If you get queasy, call me. It is a rare side-effect, but still…"

Holly's face fell. "You're leaving?"

"Madam Pomfrey told me to assist her with patients in bed four and seven. Since my job is done here…"

Dione trailed off and grabbed the curtain.

"Wait!"

Dione turned her head. "Yes?"

"Do you want to become a medi-witch?"

"Close. I want to become a healer. Why do you ask, apart from attempting to hold me back a while longer?"

The child huffed. "I thought you wouldn't notice, being a Hufflepuff… Hannah wouldn't have realized that."

Dione rolled her eyes. "Well, this will teach you not to judge. You have years to refine your slyness. Until then, don't let a badge fool you."

"Can't you stay for a while? Talking distracts me from…"

_The pain_. It distracted her from the pain. Holly masked it pretty well, Dione would give her that; if it wasn't for her voice, that is. Tight. A bit high-pitched.

"I've done everything within my power to assist you. Whoever's in bed seven needs me, Holly. I'm sorry."

"Will you be long? Maybe you can help them and come back later."

"Maybe… Rest now."

"You will be a good healer," Dione heard Holly murmur as she drew the curtain closed.

If it weren't for the lump in her throat, she would have thanked the sweet child. Dione scanned the Infirmary. Poppy was teaching Hannah how to cure burns caused by _incendio._ Dione herself had been taught a few days ago. Normally, she would approach Poppy and report how the patient progressed, but interrupting didn't feel right, so she went to bed number seven and pulled the curtain. Her eyes went wide when she recognized the unmistakable platinum hair sticking from under the bedsheets of the hospital bed.

"Draco?" she gasped.

He was looking straight at her with an unfathomable expression. Dione closed the curtain and cast a _muffliato_ spell.

"What's happened?"

As a response, Draco sat up slowly, Narcissa's wand clutched in his hand, pointed it to his chest and muttered an incantation so lowly Dione didn't catch it. The spell he had used became obvious when his clothes piled at one corner of the bed, close to his feet. She looked away, aware she would stammer if she stared at his half-naked form.

"You won't be able to treat my injuries if you don't look at my body."

To her surprise, he had not adopted a flirtatious tone. In fact, he had spoken in quite a monotone, nonchalant voice, not different from the kind of voice he'd use to describe the weather.

"I-I think Madam Pomfrey should be the one t-to assist you."

_So much for not becoming a stuttering fool_ , she scolded herself. She hadn't even caught a glimpse of his flesh yet.

"You have to be the one to do this."

"To see you half-naked?" she snorted, folding her arms across her chest to look more confident and dissimulate her flushing cheeks.

"To heal my wounds."

His voice, filled with an emotion she couldn't quite tell nor wanted to acknowledge, sent shivers down her spine. She had a feeling he wasn't only referring to physical injuries.

"You know how I _feel_ about you! Performing healing spells requires concentration! How do you expect me to focus, exactly?"

"You will have to learn to control your emotions if you want to become a healer. Get over it," he spat, but he wasn't able to look at her.

"Maybe I'm not ready for that just yet! I'll call Madam Pomfrey."

"Don't!" If he had been standing, he would have grabbed her wrist. " _Don't_. She can't see my arm."

Dione took a shaky breath and allowed her expression to soften at the crack of his voice. So that was the reason? The Dark Mark?

"Madam Pomfrey would still treat your injuries. That's her job. She won't tell. Even if she did, you'd be protected. Your side controls the school, not mine nor Madam Pomfrey's."

"I don't want her to see it."

Although she wasn't looking at him yet, his vulnerability was so palpable in his strangled voice Dione felt the urge to hug him and croon sweet nothings into his ear.

She remained still.

"Why? Why me? Hannah could do it. She'd heal your wounds no matter your allegiances."

"Because you are the only one who won't look at me in disgust!" he screamed, desperate, and shifted on his seat uncomfortably, as if he had meant to keep that piece of information to himself.

Dione counted to ten, forcing herself to act as professionally as possible, and rested her gaze on his torso. Nasty bruises, some as dark as black, covered it. His swollen shoulder almost made her cringe. A diagnosis spell confirmed he had dislocated it. She summoned a sling, a lotion against bruises and two vials of potion against physical pain, and left them on a desk near his bed.

"I thought you'd be safe from the Carrows," she commented.

"Who says this was their doing?"

"They are keen on beating students. The bruises look like–"

"They didn't beat me."

"Then how…"

"Quidditch training. A bludger hit me and I fell off my broomstick. I was lucky I wasn't flying high." Her mouth formed an O shape. She glanced back at the pile of clothes. Indeed, they belonged to the Slytherin quidditch uniform. "The Carrows wouldn't harm someone who wears the Dark Mark unless they acted against the Dark Lord, Dione."

Which wasn't the case, obviously.

She cleared her throat. "I've seen Madam Pomfrey dealing with a dislocated shoulder only once. I've never done it myself."

Taking his muteness as a hint he wanted her to continue anyhow, she brought the vial to his mouth. As he swallowed the contents, he felt her magic acting on his shoulder, arm, and half of his torso – as warm as her aura. Half of his body became numb. He was thankful, for he wouldn't feel so much pain, and at the same time, he was disappointed he couldn't feel the smoothness of her hand on his arm as she rotated it. He felt nothing, and then, an acute pain shot through his arm. He cursed, and screeched, and cursed again, unable to imagine the pain he'd be in if she hadn't cast the spell.

"Shit! I'm sorry!" Instinctively, Dione put her arms around his neck, bringing his head close to her chest. "Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

Draco breathed in and out slowly and blushed when he became aware of their nearness and just where his face was resting on.

"D-Dione…"

"Yes?"

He was too flustered to elaborate. She realized what was going on as soon as she lowered her head to meet his eyes. With cheeks as crimson as his, she drew back.

"Dr-drink that–" She pointed at the full vial. "–Right before going to sl-sleep. Your shoulder should no longer b-be sore by tomorrow morning."

After his nod, she performed a cleaning-wound spell across his torso, trying not to notice how lean he was and failing miserably to the point she had to look away for a few seconds to catch her breath. This was becoming ridiculous. In Spinner's End, she had caught Harry going out of the shower a few times, covered only in a towel. They both had been a bit embarrassed and awkward, but this felt different. Her mind was filled with fantasies – carnal, most of them – her sister, not to mention her mother, would surely disapprove of. That never happened to her when she thought about Harry or any other guy, for the matter.

Dione chewed on her lip and used a spell to clean her hands. Then, she poured some lotion on her fingers.

"It's cold," she warned right before rubbing some on the first wound she found, close to his neck.

He shivered, hoody-eyed. She convinced herself the contrast of temperature had caused that reaction. For being such a bad liar, she lied to herself quite proficiently.

A few minutes later, his arm was already in the sling.

"You'll have to rest your arm until Monday." Half-sitting on the edge of the bed, she offered, "We can talk for a few minutes now. It's safe here."

"I don't want to talk."

"Why not?"

The snort he let out told her she should know the reason.

"You need to talk to someone, Draco. Do you think I don't see how stressed you are? The bags under your eyes? You don't even talk to your friends. I never see you smile. You can't keep bottling everything inside. It isn't healthy." She made to hold his hand, but he hid it under the blankets, letting her know her touch was not welcome. Her hand went limp and fell on her lap. "I'll listen to you. You know I won't judge you. That's why you wanted me to heal your wounds; only not all of them are physical." He averted her gaze, feeling his barriers fall one by one with every word she said. Her kindness had that effect on him. "You talked to me when I felt lonely in a cell. You live in a cell, too, even if you can't see it. Let me return the favor, if only for five minutes."

A scared voice in his head warned him, telling him he should sneer at her, leer, insult her and push her out of his life for good. The problem was his heart also spoke to him, and quietened that voice in his brain. He plucked up the courage to look back at her. The compassion in her blue eyes drew him to her, and before he knew it, he began to talk.

"My father owled me. He believes the Final Battle will take place soon. In one or two weeks, perhaps. All armies are fully recruited." Draco gulped. "You are her sister. Many Death Eaters could recognize you and go after you in revenge, or with the aim of pleasing the Dark Lord."

Her expression softened. _He cares for me. He really does._ She had a sudden urge to kiss him, and she was fairly certain he noticed by her gaze, fixed on his mouth, but pretended to ignore her reaction.

"I can take care of myself."

"It's a war, Dione! Nobody's safe! We might not _survive_! I… I'm afraid I'll do something stupid. If the Dark Lord asks something of me and I…" Draco shook his head. His voice was barely audible when he whispered, "I wasn't able to carry out his commands once. Umbridge was right. My life depends on this." He glanced at the scar on his hand that read _I will obey my superiors_.

"Being unable to kill someone doesn't make you weak. It makes you human."

"The Dark Lord does not want humans. He wants power, and if we don't show we have that power, we are of no service to him, with all the consequen–"

She put her index finger on his mouth, shushing him. The breath that hit her fingertip became slightly ragged.

"Then pretend to be everything he wants. Fight to survive; everything will be over soon. We will be able to be friends, then." She withdrew her hand, ignoring how the skin that had been in contact with his lips tingled. "Something more, if you are willing."

She'd have detected the longing in his eyes and his blush on his if she hadn't lowered her gaze, afraid of the possible rejection.

"Dione, if my side wins, you will be kidnapped again, or even m-murdered."

"Who says your side will win?"

"Dumbledore's dead. It's going to take a miracle for your side to win."

"Good thing I believe in miracles, then," she said with a charming smile, finally meeting his eyes.

He shook his head, thinking she was too pure for this merciless world. "If your side won and I managed to survive, I'd be sent to Azkaban," he said, tilting his head to his injured forearm, where his Dark Mark tainted his skin. "No matter what I do, I am bound to lose."

"Not if you changed sides."

"Like Professor Snape?" He ignored her gasp. "He will wind up dead as soon as the Dark Lord finds out. I think I'll pass."

"Professor Snape's–"

"Save it. You are a poor liar, remember?"

Beginning to sweat, she asked, "How did you find out about him?"

"I didn't. My parents did."

"Does You-Know-Who…"

"Snape would be gone if he knew."

"You can't tell anyone about his loyalties," she said, sounding as stern as Professor Skyrah giving orders.

"My parents told Snape they know and promised to keep the secret. I'm not planning on leaving the heir fatherless nor have the Dark Lord assassinate me for querying his trust in certain Death Eaters either."

Dione grinned faintly. "You care for Corbin?"

Draco wrinkled his nose. "He's a cheeky prat, even at his age. Last time I met him, he blew me a raspberry."

"Oi," she said, giggling. "My nephew's the most adorable little person in the world. Not even you can escape his charm."

Rather than answering her with banter, he grew serious. "I can't wish him harm. He and I are alike."

"Alike?"

"Family ties trap us."

"Corbin couldn't have more loving parents. My sister sometimes talks about your parents, too. She actually likes your mother. Lucius… Not so much. But Severus is relieved he's Corbin's godfather. That means he sees something good in him. Your parents must care for you."

"I'm still the Malfoy heir, the same way Corbin will always be the Dark Lord's heir."

Dione almost told him that being the heiress did not stop Skyrah from becoming the person she wanted, but the truth was she saw just how trapped Skyrah was simply for being Voldemort's daughter. Everything she did was influenced by her blood. Dione fell silent instead, mulling over everything Draco was telling her.

"You said you wouldn't tell on Severus for your own sake," she started a while later. "You wouldn't tell even if there were no consequences for you, would you? You aren't like that."

"Yet you need to ask."

Dione lowered her gaze. "I care for Severus a lot. I need to know if you'd ever betray him."

"To warn him so that he can prepare himself for the worst?" he mocked.

She didn't answer. There was no need.

"Professor Snape helped me when I didn't want nor _deserved_ help. Telling on him doesn't feel…" He paused, searching for the correct word. With a slight grimace, he settled for, "…Right."

That didn't mean he wouldn't tell, Dione grasped that, yet the answer satisfied her. Draco wouldn't tell as long as he wasn't coerced.

"You aren't as bad as you believe, Draco. You deserve help."

She put a hand on his non-sore shoulder, expecting him to flinch away. He didn't. In fact, he looked hypnotized by her. She was, after all, the only one who told him he wasn't bad and meant it, the only one who drove his heart wild. As soon as she tried to remove her hand, he caught her wrist with his good hand and placed her palm on the part of his chest that was sensitive (the other half was still quite numb). Then, he lifted his hand to her face, putting a curl that had fallen across her face behind her ear. He took the chance to skim her face, causing her breath to quicken. Although she was aware she needed to draw back before anything else happened, the orders her brain sent got distorted along the way, and her body did not pull back. Rather, she drew small patterns on his pectoral. It was something instinctual, primal. She didn't become conscious of her actions until she gazed up at him.

He was watching her like nobody ever had. It reminded her of the way Severus sometimes stared at Skyrah, like he would make love to her if it weren't for the audience in the room. Sweet Helga. Did Draco want her _that_ way? Because she wanted him that way, even when she denied it to herself; her brain would play tricks at night and torture her with what-ifs and dreams that left her unsatisfied when she woke up in the morning.

As if the effects of a love potion had worn off, Draco tensed and recoiled from her. He passed his good hand through his hair, messing it up as he exhaled a shaky breath. He sent her an apologetic glance, unable to pronounce the word _sorry_.

"It's okay," she murmured, grabbing his wrist and bringing it down to his lap slowly.

Only he hit her hand away as if she was infected by a skin-contagious disease.

"Don't… Don't touch me."

She was about to retort he had been the one to encourage her to touch him when she noticed his trembling body.

"You felt the… _attraction_ as well, didn't you? You're afraid."

"Shut up!" he shrieked, as if not talking about the issue would make it go away.

"I'm afraid, too." His eyes softened at the admission ever so slightly. "But we will be fine. We haven't crossed the line. We won't. Not now. I can control myself, I promise."

"Leave!"

"Draco…"

"Leave! Leave before I do something we both will regret! I'm not strong enough! I'm not like you! Can't you see?! The only way I can control myself is by pushing you away!"

Dione felt his pain through the cracks in his voice, each crack shattering her heart more and more. A muttered _finite incantatem_ and the silencing charms were reverted. She slipped through the curtain before he spotted tears welling up in her eyes. A distraction, that, she needed, so she walked to bed number four and opened the curtain, expecting to see a pair of sparkling blue eyes staring back at her and hear a snarky remark from Holly. To her disappointment, her eyelids were lowered, and her belly moved up and down in deep respiration. Sighing, Dione drew the curtain closed.

She walked past Hannah, now healing the burns of a patient on her own. Feeling watched, Dione turned her head, only to come face to face with a concerned Poppy. She had no chance to question the girl.

Dione had already left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: An update. Incredible, isn't it? I apologize for taking so long to post. I had little time to write. Hopefully, you'll get an update notification sometime this month (although I can make no promises). Hope you enjoyed this installment anyway!  
> By the way, you will find "A not so simple Valentine's Day" in my profile. It is a Valentine's!fic that features Severus and Skyrah. You might want to check it out. Chances are you will like the story if you are keen on "It's not that simple."


	52. Chapter 52

Severus opened the door of his chambers, expecting to encounter a student. His scowl softened as soon as he recognized Dione.

"Come in," he drawled, eyes roaming through the corridor to ensure the conversation was private. "Skyrah is putting Corbin to sle–"

A pair of skinny arms wrapped around his waist, cutting him off. Severus tensed. Although it wasn't the first time they'd hugged, this time the grip was painful. Worried, he shut the door with a muttered, wandless incantation and put a hand on her back.

"Is it the Carrows? Shall I call your sister?"

Shaking her head, Dione mumbled, voice half-muffled, "Lots of students think you are a criminal." She almost choked the last word; still in disbelief children like Holly would think that of him.

"Dione…" Severus put some distance between them, hands on her shoulders. "Does the opinion some dunderheads hold of me upset you?"

Dione frowned. "Doesn't it upset you? They believe _lies_."

"Which means I am doing my job properly. Have you done or said anything that might contradict their beliefs?"

"No. I know it would only cause problems. You still haven't answered my question, though. Aren't you upset?"

"I…" _Yes_. He paused, staring at her eyes. "I am used to it."

"You shouldn't. You don't deserve this."

"Life isn't fair. Surely, you realized that. Bad things happen to good people or people who work to be good. You are the living proof."

She shrugged. "I still think you deserve to be hugged. A hug will make you feel better."

Severus suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

"Hufflepuffs, they think hugs are the solution to all problems," he scoffed, yet he pulled her back into his embrace.

Dione squeezed him, proving she needed more consoling than he did at that moment _. Something else must have happened in the Infirmary_ , thought Severus. Curious as he was about finding out the details, he didn't push her.

"Corbin and Skyrah hug you too, and neither is a Hufflepuff. My nephew resembles his parents too much for that," she said with a fond smile, breaking the embrace.

He snorted. "Corbin hugs all living beings, whether they deserve it or not. His heart is that big, just like his mother's."

"Oh, don't underestimate yourself! Corbin adores you! So does Skyrah. She's madly in love with you."

"And that makes me the luckiest bastard alive. She sees the best in me, always did, even when she had no reason to trust me."

"You love her for that," Dione said with a knowing smile, gazing up at his tender, vulnerable eyes.

For a moment, only his deep breathing was heard, and then he rasped, "I sometimes think my love for her is so deep words can't possibly do it justice."

Severus thought he heard a small gasp, and even though Dione's mouth was half-open, he wasn't entirely sure whether she had been the one to make the sound or he had imagined it. He disregarded the thought as soon as Dione wondered, "Is that the reason you haven't you told her that you love her yet?"

Harry and Skyrah were the only ones who knew that. Harry wouldn't tell Dione. Only Skyrah could have done it, and the reason had to be…

"She's disappointed in me," he muttered to himself.

Dione chewed on her bottom lip. Back when Harry proposed Dumbledore's Army and Skyrah was still pregnant with Corbin, Dione had inquired about Severus not saying he loved Skyrah much.

"He shows it every day," had been Skyrah's answer, a subtle hint that he hadn't pronounced the words back then. His comment proved he still hadn't.

"My sister would have told you herself if she was disappointed. Doesn't she tell you she loves you?"

"Every day."

"How does that make you feel?"

"Is my answer necessary?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"So you like it, and you wouldn't if you didn't believe her."

"She wouldn't put up with my ill-temper, let alone smile at me or kiss me, if she didn't mean it… What are you pursuing with this conversation, exactly?"

Dione smirked. "You know her love for you matches your love for her, don't you? Even if words don't do justice to her feelings, you appreciate them. Hearing you say you love her would mean the world to her."

Severus gnashed his teeth. "I am keenly aware. That is not the reason I haven't told her yet."

"What is it, then?"

He didn't reply for a while, and when he did, he sounded uncharacteristically pathetic. "I've been practicing."

"Practicing?"

"When we are apart or she is asleep. I don't want to mess up simply because of my ineptitude for expressing feelings. She does not merit that. I want the moment I tell her to be…"

"Memorable? Romantic, even?"

His grimace was so comic little giggles escaped her.

"After asking me to help you with the purchase of the engagement ring and knowing everything you do for my sister, you cannot hide your romantic side from me. Students are convinced you are planning on poisoning them when in truth you are whispering _I love you_ to your sleeping fiancé."

His cheeks heated up. "Did you come here just to embarrass me?"

Dione flashed him a crooked smile, and then, grew serious. "Stop brewing for Madam Pomfrey."

He titled his head, eyebrows lifted. "I beg your pardon?"

"I came to warn you. Stop brewing for her. Many patients refuse to drink your potions. They don't know you brew them for sure, but rumors circulate. The Carrows could find out and question your loyalties again."

"The school's budget is limited. We cannot afford to buy so many medicines. Not to mention, Horace and Poppy are overworked."

"So are you."

"I'd rather brew them myself," he insisted.

"But you can't, not anymore…" Dione looked up and stroked her chin. "Who are the best Potions students? Draco is one, although it is not a good idea to get him involved in this…"

Severus narrowed his eyes. "What, pray tell, is your mind plotting?"

"If you can't brew for the school, seventh-year students will," she said, blue eyes glinting with mischief. "Skyrah teaches Neville Defense, and Neville teaches us… You can teach me advanced healing Potions, and I'll teach the few students you consider will not brew mediocre potions, that is, if you trust in me and believe I am not a dunderhead myself. This way Hannah and I will be doing the brewing, not you. Not directly, at least."

Severus looked at her proudly, a sly grin etching on his face. "You and your sister are two of a kind."

"Surprised?"

"Not at all."

A pause ensued; long to the point Dione lowered her gaze, assuming her proposal had been rejected. And then, he cleared his throat.

"Mister Malfoy and Mister Zabini are good enough but out of the question. That leaves only you. Albeit Hannah's potion-making skills are average, she follows directions effectively. She may assist you. It will be good training for her if she aspires to become a healer like you. As a cover, you might spread the rumor that Poppy's teaching her assistants. Lessons will start tomorrow at five. Do not be late."

A squeal resonated in the hall, followed by an excited 'thank you' and a loud cheek kiss.

"I have been hugged enough for today," he grumped when she enfolded him back into her arms.

She pulled back, but not without teasing, "Oi, you wouldn't complain if it were Corbin or Skyrah. You like hugs. You just won't admit it to me."

She was, undoubtedly, spot on.

"Definitely came here to embarrass me," he muttered under his breath, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Actually, I have news. Skyrah should hear it."

Before Severus replied, Dione headed to Corbin's bedroom. She found Skyrah watching Corbin sleeping peacefully with his crow Nox in his arms. Dione put a hand on her sister's shoulder. Strangely, Skyrah did not tense nor start, as if she had sensed Dione was there.

"Little one," she whispered instead, putting her hand on top of Dione's.

By the time they reached the living room, Severus was already sitting in his armchair. The sisters took seats side by side on the leather couch. Dione would have started talking if it weren't for Skyrah, who was staring at Severus with glistening eyes. Her fleshy lips kept twitching as if she refused to smile for some unknown reason. He noted her cheeks, rosier than usual, and got lost in a fantasy in which he imagined himself pulling her into her lap and kissing her cheeks until she begged for him to kiss her mouth and touch her in intimate places.

He coughed softly, getting rid of the image implanted in his brain but not of his flushed cheeks. By then, Skyrah had surrendered to her joy, showing it with a broad smile that illuminated her face. She looked alleviated and triumphant, similar to the expression students pulled when receiving outstanding marks on their OWLs and NEWTs. Obviously, she hadn't taken any exams.

"Not that I don't like seeing you so happy, but do you mind sharing the reason behind that smile?" he inquired.

"Someone's learned a new word..."

"What's the word?" asked Dione, almost jumping off her seat in excitement.

However, Skyrah wasn't looking at her but at Severus.

"Love. He said _love_."

Her eyes sparkled with emotion yet her lips were curled into a lopsided grin.

All of a sudden, Severus was reminded of that small gasp he had thought he heard while telling Dione he loved Skyrah deeply. With a racing heartbeat, he considered the possibility Skyrah had been the one to make the sound. She was a Slytherin, after all. He wouldn't put either eavesdropping on him or wording her phrases with double meaning past her. In fact, she hadn't explicitly said Corbin had been the one to learn the word. That had been assumed. She could have been referring to himself.

No.

No, that couldn't be. He wouldn't accept that. He hadn't practiced for a whole year for her to find out thanks to a conversation he had had with her sister. He wasn't even sure he had heard a gasp, actually. It could very well be the stress playing tricks with his mind and heart. Yeah. Stress. That explained it. He read too much into things – one of the many consequences of being a spy.

"Aw, no wonder you're so happy! I can't wait to hear him say he loves his favorite Aunt!"

Skyrah tittered and sent Dione a teasing look. "You know you have competition, don't you? Poppy and Minerva are worthy opponents."

 _Skyrah would have corrected Dione if she had referred to me instead of Corbin_ , he thought, exhaling slowly. Allowing himself to smile gently, he asked, "How did you feel when he told you he loved you?"

"Oh, he didn't tell _me_. Apparently, Nox is the love of his life." Dione snickered, causing Skyrah to shake her head amused. "He was imitating me. I had just told him I loved him and kissed the top of his head, and he did the same with Nox. He fell asleep shortly after."

"How sweet." Casting Severus a sly glance, Dione added, "He must be practicing with his stuffed crow before telling his parents how much he loves them."

Severus blushed at the not-so-subtle allusion and looked at Skyrah to study her reaction and confirm, once and for all, she had not overheard them earlier. Nothing on her face indicated she had detected the comparison between father and son. The war was definitely turning him paranoid.

"You said you have news to announce," prompted Severus.

Dione nodded. "Which one do you prefer to hear first? The good or the bad?"

"The bad," said Severus flatly.

Dione's face instantly darkened. "The Final Battle could take place in one or two weeks."

"And you know this, how?" asked Skyrah, raising an eyebrow.

Dione flushed. "Draco. He was injured, and I assisted him in the Infirmary."

Skyrah sighed and looked at Severus. Neither looked surprised at the news regarding the war.

"You knew this already, didn't you?" inquired Dione, suddenly feeling stupid.

Skyrah gave her a rueful grin. "It's our job to know this kind of things."

The truth was Lucius had anxiously passed on a message from Voldemort to the Snapes during his last visit to his godson. A full army of giants, trolls, acromantulas, dementors, werewolves and snatchers were already at his disposal, not to mention more wizards and witches had been imperioused. His strategy to kill Harry and attack Hogwarts was merely being revised for faultlessness, already formulated.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You are stressed enough with the upcoming NEWTs, the Carrows and the extra-work being an apprentice entails," explained Skyrah. "We didn't wish to overwhelm you."

Dione nodded, even if she felt a bit offended they thought she wouldn't digest the news well. The Final Battle would happen sooner or later. She had assimilated that a long time ago. The destruction of the horcruxes, rather than the battle _per se_ , was what caused her insomnia at night. Unwittingly seeking comfort, Dione snuggled into her sister.

"And the good news is…" said Skyrah in an attempt to cheer Dione up.

It worked, for her lips curled into a soft smile and her blue eyes shone a little brighter.

"One first-year made a comment that meant a lot to me. She said I'd be a great healer one day."

Severus cocked an eyebrow. "That hardly qualifies as news. I would not have allowed Poppy to take you in as an apprentice, otherwise."

"And you've been healing me since you were born," Skyrah whispered, kissing her red curls. "Little one, your dad would be so proud of you. So would Mum."

A strangled sob escaped the girl.

* * *

Severus held three books in his hands. Muggle, the three of them. As a child, story-telling time at his primary education school was one of the very few things he liked from that awful place, full of misbehaved kids who turned taunting Severus for his second-handed clothes, hooked nose and rather reserved personality into a nasty pastime. Back then, the tales reminded him of his muggle uncle Alexander. It made his passing more bearable. As an adult, Severus strived to ensure Corbin grew up respecting muggles and their culture, rather than abhorring them. Tales like _Hansel and Gretel, The Town Musicians of Bremen_ and _Pinocchio_ helped.

"Which book do you prefer?" Severus asked, showing the colorful covers.

Corbin furrowed his brow in concentration, giving the impression he was scowling, and pointed at _Hansel and Gretel._

"Oh, this one's new," exclaimed Skyrah, sitting down on the couch next to her son.

While she adjusted a blanket, Corbin happily nestled into her side, clutching Nox to his chest.

"What are you? Three?" teased Severus with an arched eyebrow, eyes fixed on his wife.

One would say she was even more excited than their son about bedtime stories.

"I've read the blurb. A witch is supposed to appear in _Hansel and Gretel._ I'm curious."

"I am afraid the muggle representation of the Wizarding World in fairytales will dissatisfy you immensely. If I remember correctly, the witch has no wand…"

"Oi, don't give me spoilers!"

"…And is a cannibal."

Skyrah blanched. "Are you certain this tale is appropriate for our son?"

"It is not worse than _The Warlock's Hairy Heart_."

Yeah, that story from _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ used to make little Skyrah shiver and give her nightmares at night. She sometimes thought her own father was as helpless as the warlock; he didn't possess a human heart.

"Touché."

With a smirk, Severus levitated _Pinocchio_ and _The Town Musicians of Bremen_ to the coffee table not far from them and sat on the armchair near the couch, disported by Skyrah and Corbin's identical expectant expressions. He cleared his throat and opened the book.

"Once upon a time, there was a woodcutter who lived with his wife and his two children in a forest far away. The siblings…"

He continued, pulling different voices for different characters, turning Skyrah and Corbin into a fit of giggles whenever he attempted to sound as high-pitched as a child or a woman and failed dismally.

"Perhaps you'd like to be the reader instead," Severus said with a tilt of his head, more amused than offended.

"Oh, no," she mumbled, waving her hand. "I love your voice. My performance wouldn't be as remarkable as yours. Please, go on. I want to know what happens now that they found the cottage."

So he did.

"It was built entirely from gingerbread, with a roof made of sweets. Chocolate cake framed the glass of the windows…" He paused briefly, glancing at Skyrah meaningfully. She was licking her lips. "You already love this cottage, don't you?"

"I'd eat it, especially if you baked it."

"Of course, you would. You are worse than a child."

At the tongue she poked at him, Severus arched an eyebrow, wordlessly telling her that her immature response actually proved his point.

Skyrah brought Corbin closer to her and whispered loud enough Severus could hear, "Your dada talks as if he didn't enjoy chocolate cake himself."

"Whilst I find one slice of chocolate cake to be _tolerable_ enough, I wouldn't eat the _whole_ cake in one go… Unlike _you_."

Skyrah hummed. "He didn't fool you, did he, Corbin? _Tolerable_ means he actually likes it a lot. We must keep the secret, though. His reputation as a scary bat must not be tarnished."

Although Corbin didn't fully grasp the message, he became infected with the frolicsome air in the atmosphere, causing his gales of laughter to echo through his parents' hearts. Skyrah looked at her son the same way she did when she held him in her arms for the very first time. It was a gaze full of adoration and love. She glowed so much it took Severus all his willpower not to kiss her full in the mouth.

"He's so precious. So perfect," she whispered, glancing at Severus with glistening eyes before peppering a still giggling Corbin with swift kisses.

"I didn't know something so perfect could exist until he came into the world. I am grateful you gave him to me."

Skyrah stopped and gave Severus a watery smile. "You gave him to me, too. We made him."

"And I cannot wait to conceive another baby with you."

Severus's armchair was close enough to the couch Skyrah could reach him if she extended her arm. She did just that, laying her hand on top of his knee and giving it a squeeze.

"Someday you'll read _Hansel and Gretel_ to Corbin and his little sibling. I promise."

In response, Severus brought her hand from his knee to his mouth, kissing her knuckles until Corbin whined.

"Oh, yes. We got distracted, Son. Our most sincere apologies," Severus said, bringing Skyrah's hand to rest back on his knee. "Where were we? Chocolate cake framed the glass of the windows, created with transparent sugar. Hansel and Gretel–"

Severus took a shaky breath, stopping midsentence. His gaze rested on Skyrah. All the playfulness he had exhibited a few seconds ago was replaced with severity. His body had stiffened under her hand. Something was wrong. _Very_ wrong. She didn't know what, though, and when she asked if he was okay, he fed her worries with his lack of answer. He merely closed the book and left it back on the coffee table next to the book they had read last night. It was a book full of cartoon-like moving illustrations about Merlin's life Skyrah had insisted on purchasing for their son.

"Dada, book!" said Corbin with pouty lips, the same expression Skyrah put on when disappointed.

Severus caressed his son's chin fondly and kissed his forehead, lingering. "I'm sorry, Son. We will resume _Hansel and Gretel_ another day."

Corbin jerked his head at the same time Skyrah asked why. Severus turned his stern gaze on his forearm and back at Skyrah. With dilated pupils, she rose and urged Corbin to do the same, leaving Nox on the couch.

"I'll floo call Poppy."

Severus grabbed her wrist more firmly than intended before she could go. "Corbin _must_ come with us."

"He's only skipped one meeting, and that was half a year ago. We can say he's feeling under the weather again."

"No. It is not the time to test his patience. The Dark Mark is burning more intensely than usual."

They both knew the reason; one week had passed since Draco warned Dione about the upcoming Battle.

"But Corbin–"

"That sociopath will _not_ touch our son. I swear. I will do everything in my power to keep him safe. I will not fail him like I failed Harry."

Skyrah was tempted to tell Severus he hadn't failed Harry, but that would be hypocritical of her. She felt the same – they were powerless against the damned prophecy – so she bit her bottom lip and nodded. A kiss fell on his cheek, her thankful signature move. Only then did he release her wrist.

" _Corbin,_ " she muttered in Parseltongue, kneeling to meet his eye level. " _We are going to meet with your grandfather. He speaks this language, but you have to pretend you can't speak it or understand it. Don't look at him. Don't answer him."_

" _Why?"_

" _Your grandfather's dangerous. He hurts people."_

His lips trembled. He was about to wail.

" _Hush, sweetheart. You have nothing to fear_. _Dada and I will always protect you."_

The reassuring words plus a kiss on the top of his head calmed him down a bit. Although he wasn't crying, he was just as afraid.

" _Corbin Alexander means the crow that defends men. If you don't talk to your grandfather, you will defend us all, as your name says. Will you do that for me? For Dada?"_

Corbin put his palm on her chest and looked her in the eye. "Me good son."

Skyrah smiled proudly, and so did Severus, despite the pain. He could intuit the topic of conversation by their child's response.

"I told you him being a Parselmouth would benefit us."

Skyrah glanced at Severus with a crooked grin before turning her attention back to Corbin.

" _Tell me what you can't do in front of your grandfather,"_ she demanded, putting her hands on his shoulders.

" _Can't speak."_

" _That's right. Don't speak. Be quiet, and everything will be fine."_

She was about to add she loved him when Severus winced, reminding them they were wasting time. He summoned his Death Eater robes and mask and put them on while Skyrah pulled her hair into a bun, fixing a rebellious lock of hair with a pin. Next, she transfigured hers and Corbin's nightwear into a long ash-colored satin dress and dark blue robes respectively. Severus picked Corbin in his arms. Any child would cry if a masked figure held them, but not Corbin. He recognized his father by the smell of parchment and potion ingredients.

"Nox?"

Skyrah and Severus exchanged looks. Voldemort would tear the stuffed animal if he saw it. He destroyed everything he saw as a weakness, and Corbin's attachment to his grandmother's toy was a weakness, no matter his age. All kind of attachments were.

"Nox is sleepy. He'll stay home, okay?" said Skyrah.

Any other day, Corbin would have kicked up a fuss. He barely nodded, though. Either, he was exhausted or he palpated the tenseness in the air.

Severus was ready to disapparate when Skyrah squeezed his arm painfully.

"Wait!" She removed his mask and held it in her trembling hands, needing to see his face as she said, "I love you. I love you with my whole soul."

Warmth lighted in his chest and spread throughout his body. It occurred to Severus that the reason Skyrah may have said that out of the blue and looked so desperate was she needed him to say it back. She was encouraging him with her intense gaze; as if she knew how deep his love for her was, how many nights he had practiced and daydreamed about finally confessing his feelings. Severus would have said _I love you too_. Something similar, leastwise. He felt prepared, yet he feared his voice would resemble a hiss due to the pain in his arm. She deserved better than a hissed confession.

Hence, the tip of his nose nuzzled the sensitive skin of her neck, leaving kisses on his way up to her jaw, so delicate yet passionate her breath caught in her throat. Eyes closed, she expected a kiss on her mouth. A gasp escaped her when his lips scarcely brushed hers and imprinted on her forehead instead, planting a protective kiss. She leaned into him, clawing into his robes. Had he not been holding Corbin, Severus would have hugged her. Alas, he only put one hand on her waist, supporting Corbin with his other arm and his hip.

"Whatever happens…" Her voice cracked, and she took a moment to compose herself, refusing to cry. "Whatever happens, remember that I am proud of the man you are, the bravest _hero_. Remember you can be happy, even if I slip aw–"

"Don't," he croaked with a constricted heart, lifting his hand to cup her chin so that she met his eyes. "Don't turn this into a farewell. It isn't one."

"If something goes wro–"

"Everything will be fine as long as we remain together, remember?" He clasped her chin a little more firmly when she didn't reply. " _Remember?_ "

"Yes."

"I trust you still believe that."

"I do."

As did he. With her by his side, he felt unstoppable. A small grin appeared on his face. It would have reached his eyes if it wasn't for the burning sensation on his arm. Noticing that, Skyrah put the mask back on.

They apparated in the woods a few seconds later – the only perk that came with being the headmaster.

"Remove your mask, Severus. We aren't on the battlefield yet."

Voldemort's voice sent shivers down his spine. He obeyed and studied the surroundings, alleviated now that his Dark Mark hurt no more. His relief did not last long. Apart from Voldemort and Nagini, a full army of Death Eaters had been waiting for them – Lucius and Narcissa amongst them. A hundred dementors glided near the acromantulas, werewolves, trolls, giants and snatchers that stood behind them.

Strong ropes kept Hagrid tied to a tree. Not far from him, Bellatrix glared at the Snapes with a hint of jealousy she couldn't quite disguise behind her contempt, especially when she spotted the heir. However, soon enough a boastful grin split into her face, an _evil_ grin that almost got Skyrah shuddering. Bellatrix moved aside, revealing a woman dressed in rags more indecent than those some house elves wore.

Andraste Fawley.

The rope tying her hands only served to humiliate her. It wasn't like she could leave, surrounded by Death Eaters, wandless and malnourished. Despite the considerable distance that separated them, Skyrah could see her mother had grown more grey hair (due to stress or her inability to charm it to look as reddish as Dione's, she did not know). Andraste had always been Skyrah's rock. Seeing her mother so shabby, with her head down and her shoulders hunched, terrified her.

"Mum!"

Andraste jerked her head up, trying to catch sight of Skyrah against the crowd as if her sanity depended on it.

Horned Serpent as she was, Skyrah didn't reason. She couldn't. Her instincts pushed her to run and help her mother one way or another. Voldemort's hex decked her two strides later. She fell onto the ground, groaning when her knee hit a protruding root. Before she had a chance to stand up, Voldemort raised her up by the hair like he used to do when she was a kid, ignoring the few whimpers she let out. Severus was thankful Corbin had his head half-buried in his chest, unable to see his mother like that.

"Now, Daughter." Hagrid gasped so loudly some branches from the tree he was tied to moved. "You don't want to embarrass yourself, do you?"

Skyrah spat her father in the face. Severus was torn between internally smirking (Voldemort deserved that and more, after all, and Severus had fantasized about spitting on him more than a few times) and shuddering. Under no circumstances was opposing Voldemort advisable, even less having the Death Eater army as a witness. Still, Skyrah breathed harshly, looking at her father in defiance even though he was the one holding her down and digging his nails into her scalp.

Suddenly, Voldemort withdrew his hand and hissed, " _Crucio!"_

Severus cast a wandless, nonverbal spell so that Corbin wouldn't hear a mix of Andraste's and her daughter's cries. Out of the corner of his eye, Severus saw Hagrid looking at the sky to avoid the sight, only to shudder at the Dark Mark. In the end, Hagrid settled for staring at his muddy boots.

One, two, three, four, five, six…

Voldemort didn't stop until fifteen. The fact she had been through much worse was of no consolation to Severus.

"Remember your place, Daughter. I always thought you were intelligent. Don't prove me wrong."

The slight tremors of her body didn't stop her from glowering at him. Voldemort smirked. He liked his daughter better with loath in her eyes, not hope.

"Leave her alone! Do whatever you want with me, but leave my daughter alone!" shrieked Andraste.

A jinx (Bellatrix's courtesy) hit her, causing Andraste to fall over. The pain was so intense she did not hear Bellatrix calling her a worthless blood traitor nor feel her knees slightly sinking in the mud. She didn't even notice Voldemort pointing his wand at her.

Before he cursed her, Skyrah squeaked, "Don't!"

Voldemort turned to his daughter, wand still raised. Now that she was standing up, her scratched knee was visible through the torn fabric of her dress.

"Forget her! I'm here. Tell me whatever you want to tell me and get this over with."

Voldemort lowered his wand. Skyrah did not let her guard down, though, for he refocused his attention on Corbin. His long index finger stroked his grandson's cheek with fake affection, turning his slightly chubby face so as to meet the brown eyes Corbin had inherited from his mother.

" _My heir_ ," he hissed in Parseltongue. _"My victory is nigh. Soon, you will rule by my side. You are destined for greatness."_

Corbin stared at him for a few seconds before hiding his head in the crook of Severus's neck. Skyrah suppressed the urge to grin triumphantly. So did Severus.

Unsettled by his heir's lack of collaboration, Voldemort crinkled his mouth. Had Corbin been a few years older, a punishment would have been in order. The cruciatus curse, most likely, although it was too harmful to toddlers. It could affect their growth and magic core, a risk Voldemort wasn't willing to take.

"The Battle is about to begin. Stay in the castle," he said, looking at Severus. "Work behind the scenes and avoid blowing your spy cover for as long as possible. Leave my heir with my daughter. You are dismissed."

No.

No, no, no.

Severus wasn't ready to be separated from his family. They were his strength, and yet, showing the slightest disagreement wasn't an option. With a heavy heart, Severus let Skyrah pick their son up. She didn't even glimpse at him. Severus preferred it that way. They couldn't show they cared for each other in front of Voldemort, not when they were an arranged marriage, even less when he had chosen Severus to make Skyrah feel miserable, thinking someone like Severus wasn't capable of love. Yet, her hand rubbed against his while she took Corbin from him. Not an accident. Skyrah lingered longer than necessary, taking advantage of the fact Voldemort didn't see the physical contact from the position he was in. She was trying to let Severus know she and Corbin would be fine, all without endangering them or exposing their real feelings. And Severus understood. He squeezed her hand, keeping his eyes on Corbin and a blank expression, as Lucius would have advised, and disapparated, retaining the smell of her shampoo and the feeling of her smooth skin brushing his fingers in his memory.

A scream rang out back in the headmaster's office. It took Severus a few seconds to realize the noise had come from his mouth. Just like it dawned on him he had punched the wooden table only when his hand throbbed. Breathing hard, he settled on his throne-like chair and covered his face with his hair and shaking palms.

"Is it time?"

"So the Dark Lord has decided, Albus," replied Severus, standing up to face the portrait. "I am fairly certain Harry hasn't located all horcruxes. Not yet. We are not ready for this. We need more _time_."

Albus gave him a lopsided grin. "On the contrary, my child. It is perfect timing. The Chosen One is in the castle."

On cue, knocks echoed in the office. Severus threw Albus a mix of an inquiring and hopeful glance. For once, those twinkling, blue eyes did not annoy him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter (despite the cliffhanger - sorry about that). I'm graduating in June, so I probably won't be able to update until July :(
> 
> Anyway, what do you think will happen now that the Final Battle's just begun? I'm curious to hear your opinions :)


End file.
